Las dos caras del ser Libro I: El Primer Golpe
by Falcon-01
Summary: Una terrible amenaza se cierne sobre la Existencia, ¿podrá un grupo de héroes detenerla a tiempo o todo se sumirá en la tiranía?
1. Una aventura extraña

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA AVENTURA EXTRAÑA**

Sentado al frente de una catarata, casi al borde de un enorme peñasco en los Cinco Picos, Dohko de Libra estaba observando como las lluvias e inundaciones que asolaban recientemente al mundo entero cesaban por fin. Parecía que la amenaza de Poseidón acabó por fin cuando de pronto miró hacia el cielo y notó una enorme luna llena roja, como si la sangre de muchísimos la hubiera teñido de ese color.

-No puede ser… pero… el sello de Hades y sus Espectros no se ha roto. Si no son ellos quienes nos amenazan en estos momentos… .-decía el maestro de Shiryu.

Dohko miró hacia el Santuario, y también miró hacia la cabaña donde Shiryu y Shunrei estaban durmiendo.

-¿Por qué presiento que algo siniestro está por venir? ¿O será que ya llegó y ahora se manifiesta?

Por su parte, en Juuban, una hermosa joven de tez blanca y largos cabellos negros estaba dormida en su futón, y sus facciones se tornaban cada vez más inquietas mientras el sudor empezaba a recorrerle todos los poros del cuerpo.

-No… chicas… ustedes no pueden morir… no así… ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Rei, mientras despertaba totalmente angustiada.

-¡Cálmate, Rei! ¡Fue una pesadilla! ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!-exclamaba su abuelo, quien había llegado alarmado al ver a su nieta Rei tan asustada.

-¿Una… una pesadilla?

-Si, sólo eso, tranquilízate Rei. Si quieres, puedes contarme lo que pasó.

-Nada… nada importante, abuelo.

-¿Estás segura, Rei? ¿No quieres nada? ¿Un vaso con agua talvez?

-No, no. Tienes razón, sólo fue una pesadilla y ya. Es mejor que intente volver a dormir, mañana tengo clases. Buenas noches, abuelo.

-Buenas noches, Rei.

Apenas su abuelo se fue, Rei empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Era mejor no preocupar a nadie entre sus seres queridos por ahora. Era mejor callar y no revelar las escenas de aquella horrible pesadilla en la que veía pilas de escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron edificios y casas, cadáveres mutilados que fueron alguna vez hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos; y a ella misma y todas las Sailor Scouts muertas.

-No sé que signifique esto, pero no puede ser algo bueno.-tras decir estas palabras, la joven Hino se acurrucó en su futón antes de dejarse dormir.

Por su parte, en Tomoeda, Sakura despertó a eso de la medianoche por un extraño ruido proveniente de su techo. Al observar desde su ventana, notaba como varias de las Cards se salían del libro Sakura y empezaban a tornarse negras en el techo de su casa, teniendo el símbolo de una espiral roja descendente.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Kerberos, transformado en su forma de león alado, mientras veía a su ama salir de la ventana de su cuarto y tratar de escalar hasta el techo.

-¡Kero! ¡¿Qué está pasando?-exclamó la Card Master, antes de invocar a su báculo e intentar detener a varias de las Cards, que atacaban a Kerberos una y otra vez.

-Quisiera saberlo. Varias de las Cards se volvieron locas y cambiaron como si algo más las obligara. Y esto no es obra de Clow… ni él tiene un nivel mágico de esta magnitud.

En ese momento, Sakura extendió su báculo hacia las Cards y ordenó:

-Seas quien seas, fuerza de la oscuridad… ¡desaparece de mis Cards!

Pero una de aquellas Cards, Trueno, adoptó la forma de un lobo rodeado de electricidad pura y rayos negros, antes de embestir duramente a Kerberos, mientras que otra de las Sakura Cards, Disparo, se aparecía como una jovencita de negro que lanzaba varias ráfagas de energía mágica oscura que impedían que Sakura logre concentrarse.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Ustedes son mis amigas! ¡¿Por qué es que hacen esto?-gritaba Sakura.

En aquél instante, una tercera Sakura Card, Flecha, aparecía con la forma de una arquera vestida de negro y le disparó varias flechas oscuras a Kerberos, disparándole cuatro flechas en las patas y dos en el lomo hasta que finalmente el guardián alado cayó pesadamente.

-¡Vuelvan!-gritó una alarmada Sakura, mientras veía como varias de sus Cards se iban por los aires, antes de reparar en el león alado.-¿Estás bien, Kero?

-Perdona.-murmuró Kero, al volver a su forma falsa.-Se supone que todo debía acabar para ti con lo que Clow te impuso pero… quien quiera que esté detrás de todo esto… .

-No hables más. Por favor, no hables más.-le pidió la Card Master, acariciando al guardián de las Sakura Cards.-Ya recuperaremos esas Cards y veremos quien es el causante de esto, pero ahora descansa por favor.

A su vez, en un pequeño departamento de Odaiba, Kari Kamiya, miraba la luna llena desde su balcón, estando algo alelada. Era tan hermosa, pese a ese extraño color rojo carmesí.

-¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso el Digimundo y nuestro mundo están amenazados?-se preguntaba la niña, en aquél trance y acercándose cada vez más hacia la ventana.

-Kari… ¡Kari, contesta!-exclamó Tai, al ver como la digi-destinada de la luz se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el borde del balcón.

En ese momento, Tai la sujetó del brazo y Kari reaccionó.

-Her… hermano… ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?

-No… realmente no. Aunque… al ver esa luna llena… .

El antiguo líder de los digi-destinados observó hacia el cielo. Ciertamente aquella luna llena era demasiado extraña. Nunca en toda su vida la había visto con ese color.

-Tranquila, Kari. Tranquila.

Tai estaba abrazando a su hermana y se quedó allí largo rato con ella. Aún cuando él no lo dijera, por alguna razón en el fondo de su ser empezó a sentir miedo.

Sin embargo, pese a todas estas señales de alarma, ninguno de los defensores de aquél mundo se imaginaría de una reunión al interior de un enorme complejo cubierto de paredes metálicas entre varios individuos que destacaban por sus armaduras negras con diseños futuristas, y un hombre que aparentaba los cincuenta o sesenta años que estaba fumando un cigarro y vestía algo parecido a un uniforme militar negro, recubierto con una gabardina gris.

Todos ellos compartían algo en común: el símbolo de la espiral descendente roja en la parte derecha del peto de sus armaduras.

-¿No fue imprudente el robarle esas Cards a esa niñita, Adelia? Ten en cuenta que debemos movernos con la mayor precaución posible y esto podría alertar a nuestros enemigos.-decía uno de aquellos guerreros de armadura oscura, un hombre de estatura mediana, delgado, de cabello con tonalidades verdosas y con tez clara.

-¿Le tienes miedo a una niñita, Tharog? Por favor, deja que me divierta con ella… especialmente ahora que le veo potencial. Además, que no se te olvide que peleamos bajo el mando de Su Ilustrísima, es imposible que nosotros perdamos.-contestó Adelia, una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, de complexión delgada y una mirada siniestra.

-¡A ésa niña! Por favor, lo que tengo miedo es que esta operación se frustre y quedemos expuestos ante nuestros enemigos.-dijo Tharog.

-¡Patrañas! ¡Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarlos! ¡Y en lo personal espero que sea temprano para poder ejecutar el yahikde (1) en ellos! ¡Lo que pasa es que al ser el más débil de todos los Shadow Warriors (2) que estamos aquí tienes el temor de morir primero, Tharog!-dijo con desdén un hombre alto, de cabello rubio sujetado en una cola de caballo y tez clara.

-¿Eso crees tú? Puedo enfrentarte ahora mismo.-dijo un furioso Tharog que activó un sable de luz púrpura.

-Enfrentarme si, pero no ganarme.-se ufanó Uthbak.

-¡Será mejor que se callen los dos o tendré que imponer el orden acá!-exclamó una voz más fuerte, que hizo que se detenga la discusión.

Aquella voz le correspondía a un hombre alto, de complexión fornida, tez morena clara, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Éste hombre se interpuso entre Uthbak y Tharog.

-¿Qué mejor modo de asegurarnos de que Tharog no tiene miedo que enviándolo a él como líder del primer ataque que efectuaremos? Si él ve a algún tipo de defensor en éste mundo, nos traerá su cabeza como trofeo.

-Un modo efectivo de resolver los problemas. Ni yo lo hubiera podido haber ideado mejor, Shadow Warrior Carlos.-murmuró el hombre que vestía uniforme militar negro y acababa de fumar su cigarro, al referirse al hombre de aquella voz que impuso ante todos cierta autoridad.

-Una lástima, hubiera querido ver una pelea aquí. De paso, me hubiera animado a divertirme un poco esta noche con el ganador.-dijo en una forma demasiado atrevida, una joven de cabello pelirrojo largo, de ojos morenos, delgada aunque bastante proporcionada.-En fin, supongo que no siempre podré divertirme como quiero.

-¿Y por qué no divertirte conmigo, Edira?-murmuró de entre las sombras un hombre que tenía un mechón blanco en el cabello.-¿O no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí?

-O mejor conmigo. Mira que soy alguien mejor que el enclenque de Likus.-le repuso un hombre de casi dos metros y bastante fornido, haciendo referencia al Shadow Warrior de mechón blanco.

Antes de que Likus activara su sable de luz y le fuera a cortar la cabeza a Rysutar, que estaba frente a él, Edira se detuvo entre ambos, evitando lo que pudo haber acabado en batalla.

-No, Likus, si tan sólo fueras algo más difícil para mí… una especie de reto… podría tenerte más en cuenta. Lo mismo a ti, Rysutar… eres más grande y fuerte si, pero… sigues pareciéndome alguien que cree que con músculos va a impresionarme, y eso no basta.

Tras aquello, un hombre cubierto con una máscara de metal apareció al frente de todos, carraspeando y hablando a los demás con frialdad.

-Ahem… nos desviamos del punto… ¿cuándo atacaremos Tokio y a qué hora?-preguntó éste último Shadow Warrior.

-Será a eso de las cinco de la tarde de hoy, Arinus… unos cuantos macrotacs(3) más para que ataquemos la zona de Shinjuku.-contestó Huranuk.-Debemos conseguir el mayor número de esclavos posibles para nuestra base de operaciones y atraer a todos los defensores de éste mundo que se pueda. Hay que aplastarlos, sobre todo ahora que ningún Guardián (4) ha aparecido aquí.

Carlos entonces apretó el puño, antes de hablar.

-De hecho, quisiera aquí a uno de esos condenados. Que cualquiera entre esos Guardianes aparezca para poder aplastarlo yo mismo.

-Como si tu opinión importara.-dijo Uthbak con desdén.-Podrás ser poderoso, pero siempre debes atenerte a lo que ocurre y mantenerte en tu lugar… aún no entiendo como Su Ilustrísima te dio el mando de los Shadow Warriors que estamos aquí a una escoria como tú, en vez de un caroniano puro (5) como yo. Nadie mejor representando al imperio de Caronia (6) que uno de los suyos, y no un asqueroso terrest… arghhh.

Uthbak sintió como una extraña fuerza psicokinética proveniente de Carlos empezaba a cortarle la respiración en la garganta por unos segundos hasta que el Shadow Warrior terrestre se detuvo.

-Nunca discutas mi autoridad entre los Shadow Warriors de aquí, perro infeliz. O seré mucho más duro, ¿comprendes? Lo mismo va a cualquiera de ustedes.-Carlos frunció el ceño, mirando a todos sus compañeros de armas, antes de voltearse y dejar aquel ambiente.-Así quedamos Tharog, hoy a las cinco te vas con algunos refuerzos a atacar Shinjuku… y venga quien venga a oponérsenos… lo matas y traes su cabeza.

Unas horas más tarde, las luces de las estrellas y la luna empezaban a desaparecer en Nerima mientras poco a poco el cielo cambiaba de color, y una figura pequeña y senil sonreía. Tras irrumpir en cuatro casas y robar algunas prendas íntimas de hermosas jovencitas, el viejo maestro Happosai podía considerarse tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando Happosai observó hacia el cielo notó como la luna pese a que estaba desapareciendo de la vista del cielo seguía manteniéndose tan rojo carmesí como estaba a lo largo de toda la noche.

-Que extraño… nunca había visto que la luna adquiera ese color… y tampoco que lo mantenga pese a que está amaneciendo.

Por un instante pensó en si aquello pudiera significar algo, pero tras un momento de meditar sólo llegó a una gran conclusión.

-Que venga lo que tenga que venir… por ahora hay que disfrutar.

Tras aquello, el maestro de Genma y Soun siguió saltando de techo en techo, aún feliz por el botín que había robado.

Mientras estos hechos se daban en aquella dimensión donde emergía esta amenaza, en otra dimensión distinta de la primera, se desarrollaba un suceso intrascendente para la mayoría de personas, excepto para alguien.

-¿Usted está demente? ¿Cómo puede pedirme que pare la investigación que estamos haciendo?-preguntó con rabia un joven alto y delgado, de cabello negro corto y tez blanca.

Él y su interlocutor estaban dentro de un despacho más o menos arreglado, sin nada extraordinario en su interior, excepto una laptop y una placa finamente decorada en el escritorio que decía "Julio Gutiérrez. Director."

-¿Esperas que seamos mártires, Tapia? Todo lo que has investigado es algo que demuestra tu esfuerzo muchacho… pero la línea de "Nueva Prensa" es pro-gobierno ahora. Ni loco sacamos esto o nos cierran el diario.-contestó con algo de cansancio en su voz un hombre ya mayor, que aparentaba los cincuenta o sesenta años, algo gordo y con un par de arrugas en su rostro.

-Señor Gutiérrez, nadie tiene porque ser mártir. Simplemente podemos hacer lo correcto. La he pasado meses investigando varios actos y puedo asegurar que éste régimen está aliado con los narcotraficantes y terroristas. Incineran cien kilos de cocaína pero exportan varias toneladas por barco, y financian a las guerrillas de la sierra para que nadie se fije en todo lo que se roban con las licitaciones de armamento al ejército.-le contestó Tapia con más indignación que antes, mirándolo con dureza.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a repetir aquello en éste diario, Paul! ¡Te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacerlo te despido y me aseguro que ningún medio de toda Lima vuelva a pensar siquiera en contratarte!-gritó el más maduro de ambos hombres en aquella oficina al sentir la dura mirada de los ojos azul-grises de su interlocutor.-Ahora es mejor que te dediques a algo que va más contigo… regresa a tu puesto en la sección policial.

-¿Volver a policial? ¿Cuándo los delincuentes más grandes andan en el poder me manda por los pequeños? Uy si… nunca más vuelvas a repetir aquello en éste diario.-remedó Paul denotando su mal humor.-¡A la mierda con su amenaza, renuncio!

-¡Y allí está el hombre responsable de su familia! ¡Valiente cosa ganaste matándote cinco años en la universidad para mandar a la mierda a tu mamá y a tu hermano con esa decisión!

Julio Gutiérrez no vio venir en ese momento el derechazo que Paul Tapia le estamparía en la cara.

-Nunca más mencione a mi familia o algo que tenga que ver conmigo.-repuso Tapia, antes de darse la media vuelta.

Paul se colocó su casaca de cuero negro al momento de salir de la sala de redacción de "Nueva Prensa", antes de deambular sin sentido por las frías calles de Lima. Había una horrible neblina a medianoche pero ni eso lo detuvo. ¿Qué importaba el frío o cualquier cosa en aquél momento si tuvo que dejar su trabajo? Tras estar así por unos minutos llegó hasta el interior de un bar llamado "La Catedral".

-Mozo, dos cervezas para acá. ¡Y rápido!-ordenó Tapia tras sentarse en una mesa aislada.

-¿Está bien, amigo? ¿Lo dejó la novia? ¿Se le murió el gato? No parece feliz.-le contestó el mozo al ver como el rostro de Paul casi parecía como salido de un funeral.

-¿Feliz?-preguntó Paul con sorna.-Buena palabra, hace años que no la he visto en mi diccionario ni la he recordado.

-Se sien… .

-¡Dos cervezas y rápido! ¡No quiero terapias, sólo tomar a ver si se me va lo que pasó!

-Como diga.-contestó el mozo con sequedad.

¿Qué le pasa a éste imbécil? Uno que busca ayudarlo y contesta así; pensó el mozo, mientras traía un par de botellas de cerveza con una leve capa de hielo sobre el vidrio, y dejaba un vaso sobre la mesa, para luego retirarse. Paul siguió emborrachándose así por unas horas, pidiendo sistemáticamente dos cervezas después de que veía el vaso lleno de cerveza y tomándolo de a pocos para volverlo a llenar.

En un momento dado no pudo más y Tapia vomitó, dando un espectáculo asqueroso ante todos los parroquianos. Fue en eso que un par de hombres fornidos y algo más altos que él lo sujetaron de los hombros, llevándolo a rastras.

-¡Suelta, mierda! ¡Yo pago con mi plata para que ustedes puedan comer!-vociferó Paul, antes de escupirle a ambos hombres.

-¡Eso mismo dicen todos! ¡No la hagas difícil!-exclamó uno de aquellos "gorilas", antes de meterle un gancho al hígado a Paul y arrojarlo a la calle.

-¡Y no vuelvas por acá, lacra!-le gritó el segundo.

Paul entonces tomó un taxi y logró llegar hasta un edificio de varios pisos. Subió las escaleras tambaleándose, aferrándose con dificultad del barandal y al abrir la puerta del departamento en que vivía se encontró con su madre.

-¿Estás son las horas de llegar? Valiente hijo he criado para que venga acá todo borracho y golpeado además. Snif… y encima hueles a vómito. ¿Qué rayos pasó, Paul?-le recriminó a Paul, una mujer menuda con varias canas encima, algunas arrugas en el rostro y que olía la ropa del joven.-Menos mal que no hueles a colonia de mujer ni tienes marcas de labial, que eso ya hubiera sido el colmo.

-Descuida mamá. No tendrás que preocuparte porque tu hijo salga a emborracharse o irse con cualquier mujer en mucho tiempo. ¡Re-nun-cié!-silabeó Paul.

-¡¿En qué mierda pensabas? ¿Tienes idea del esfuerzo que costó pagarte una universidad privada para que ahora vengas y lo desperdicies todo?

-¿Y tú tienes idea del esfuerzo que le dediqué a una investigación que hacía? Fueron meses enteros que dediqué pagándolo con mi propio dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo para nada.

-¿Qué importa una investigación periodística si con ello arriesgas tu vida y la de tus seres queridos? ¡Y con eso también no has seguido el tratamiento que necesitabas! ¿Eres inconsciente o qué? ¡Sabes que andas mal del corazón y renunciar es lo mismo que matarte ahora ya que no tienes con que pagar ese tratamiento! ¿Cómo diablos harás algo con tu vida ahora? ¡La desperdiciaste! ¡Ya perdí a mi esposo hace años por esos terroristas de mierda en la sierra, y ahora te pierdo a ti! ¡Si cuando menos hubieras sido abogado ésta familia estaría mejor y no yéndose al carajo! ¡Lárgate de mi vista porque no quiero que tu hermano menor le siga el ejemplo a un perdedor!-le gritó aquella menuda mujer a su hijo mayor.

-¡En primera, quienes mataron a mi padre fueron soldados y no terroristas! ¡En segunda, esta carrera que escogí la hago porque es mi pasión! ¡En tercera, es mi vida a diferencia de ti que quisiste estudiar una carrera y preferiste casarte porque mis abuelos te presionaban para ello!-le respondió Paul.-¡Me largo a mi cuarto, y ojalá mi hermano decida ser libre de gente como mi jefe y como tú que sólo le siguen órdenes a todo a su alrededor! ¡Por culpa de gente como ustedes es que gente como mi padre muere asesinada por canallas y es por eso que este mundo no es más que una gran mierda sin solución!

Paul entonces cerró con toda la rabia del mundo la puerta de su cuarto, mientras respiraba en forma cada vez más agitada y sentía como el pecho le dolía con fuerza. Se sentó con dificultad en su escritorio y prendió la computadora, antes de entrar al MSN y ver como nadie de sus contactos estaba conectado.

-Bah, ¿quién diablos se conectaría a éstas horas?-dijo Paul, al notar que el reloj de la PC indicaba que eran las 5:51 A.M.

Observó entonces en el historial de páginas web que su hermano había navegado. Pornografía, cosas relacionadas a medicina y biología, opciones de algunos exámenes de admisión de varias universidades privadas y públicas en todo Lima, animación japonesa. Pese a que intentaba distraerse el dolor en el pecho de Paul no cesaba, y parecía incrementarse a cada momento con cierta lentitud.

-Je… animes… no entiendo que tendrán de… especiales o extraordinarios.-murmuró Paul, sin prestarle atención a aquel dolor, hasta que notó como aparecía en su monitor una página web llamada "Final Dimension", al tiempo que el dolor en el pecho se intensificaba.-Raro, esa página web no estaba en el historial.

Paul entonces abrió aquella ventana y mientras buscaba las pastillas en su escritorio apareció una leyenda extraña en inglés: If you want to find something special for you, click in Go to Wonderland during the last 10 seconds; otherwise you must click I'll Never Come Back and your PC will never get connection to this web page.

Nunca en toda mi vida he oído de una página web que obligue a un usuario a entrar así, pensó Paul dándole clic a Go to Wonderland, mientras notaba como su corazón retumbaba súbitamente con más fuerza y su pecho parecía estallar de un momento a otro.

-Arghhhhhh… .-gritó Paul, mientras sentía que la vida se le estaba yendo, cuando él intentaba abrir de su escritorio un cajón en el cual se hallaban unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor al corazón.

En aquellos momentos cruciales donde la vida se aparece como un flash a la persona que estaba a punto de morir, Paul creyó oír la voz de su madre que corría desesperadamente hacia su cuarto, porque él estaba muriendo a causa de un ataque al corazón.

Y también creyó que una especie de torbellino púrpura aparecía de su ordenador, succionándolo y llevándolo dentro de éste, mientras aparecían recuerdos que eran ajenos a él como si fueran propios, haciendo que Paul se sienta contradictoriamente más débil y más fuerte a la vez.

Sin embargo, lo único cierto para la madre de aquél joven libertino, osado y testarudo en aquél momento era que el cuerpo de su vástago yacía sin vida en el suelo.

Por su parte, en el interior de una enorme mansión de Hong Kong y bajo el sol de la tarde, un niño de cabello y ojos castaños, y de tez clara; practicaba una serie de movimientos con la espada que portaba en las misiones que tenía anteriormente como rival y aliado de Sakura Kinomoto, siendo vigilado por su mayordomo en su entrenamiento.

Giraba la espada destazando varios muñecos de paja, para luego dar una serie de volteretas en el aire y caía con todo su peso estocando al muñeco de paja más grande de todos. Hubiera seguido con aquella rutina cuando percibió una sensación extraña que hizo que se le escarapele toda la piel, y volteara a ver hacia el este.

-Ahhh… ¿pero qué fue eso?-murmuró el niño extrañado.

-Niño Li, ¿todo está bien?-preguntó un hombre mucho mayor que él, observando como su pequeño amo había detenido su práctica con la espada.

-Si… Wei. Al menos eso creo.

-¿Cree que todo está bien, señor? Le suplico que por favor no me mienta, he cuidado de usted desde que era un bebé y sé lo que usted pueda sentir con sólo verle el rostro.-explicó con serenidad el mayordomo del clan Li.

Shaoran Li entonces reprimió lo que iba a decir y sacudió su cabeza.

-No… no era nada, Wei.

-Como diga. Entonces es mejor practicar para lo que venga, ¿no?-animó el mayordomo.

-Claro que si.

El niño chino entonces siguió con su rutina. No se lo había dicho a Wei, pero por instantes sintió temor mientras observaba hacia el este. Hacia donde estaba Sakura Kinomoto. Sea lo que sea, Sakura… por favor, recuerda tu conjuro… pase lo que pase, todo estará bien; pensó Shaoran para luego seguir con su práctica con la espada.

En aquél mismo momento, ya la noche caía en el Santuario de Atena, y todas las antorchas eran encendidas a la vez que la vigilancia en cada porción del Santuario se maximizaba. Aunque esto era algo que dos Santos de Bronce no entendían demasiado.

-No lo entiendo. Si Seiya y los otros detuvieron la amenaza de Poseidón, ¿por qué vigilamos este condenado cementerio?-preguntaba Nachi, el Santo del Lobo.

-¿Acaso los muertos saldrán de la tierra a atacarnos? Si los muertos son eso y nada más… muertos.-repuso Ichi, el Santo de la Hidra.

-¡Silencio los dos!-vociferó una joven de cabellos con tonos verdosos y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de metal, mientras aparecía por detrás de ambos Santos de Bronce.

-¡Como tú mandes, Shaina!-exclamaron ambos Santos de Bronce al unísono y con cierto temor al verse atrapados por aquella Santo de Plata.

-Ustedes han estado mucho más tiempo al lado de nuestra diosa y son tan incompetentes como para seguir una orden. ¡Sólo me dan vergüenza!-gritó la amazona.

-Pero… .-Nachi iba a decir algo en su defensa, siendo cortado por Shaina otra vez.

-Atena ha dado la orden de que permanezcamos alerta. Especialmente por si el dios del inframundo quisiera lanzar un ataque contra nosotros ahora mism… .-Shaina iba a continuar diciendo algo cuando en eso apareció un soldado con un pergamino en las manos.

-Señores Ichi y Nachi… señora Shaina… la diosa Atena ha dado la orden de que ustedes deben retirarse del cementerio.-dijo en aquél momento un soldado armado con una lanza y ataviado con una armadura que recordaba a los guerreros griegos de la Edad Antigua.

-¿Cómo dices?

El soldado desenrolló el pergamino y carraspeó un poco antes de leerlo, y mostrarlo ante aquellos tres Santos.

-El señor Dohko ha mandado un mensaje y el sello de los Espectros no se ha roto en los Cinco Picos. Al parecer la amenaza que pudiéramos afrontar no vendrá por el lado de Hades de momento, tal como pueden leer. Las rondas que demos por aquí serán sólo si los invasores vienen usando esta ruta, y no si salen de éste cementerio. Permiso.

Tras aquella venia, el mensajero sólo se retiró. Luego salieron Ichi y Nachi, dejando a Shaina sola en aquél lugar.

-Si la amenaza no vendrá por los Espectros de Hades… entonces, ¿quién puede ser tan peligroso?

Al mismo tiempo, distribuidos en varias de las azoteas de Shinjuku, había alrededor de cuarenta hombres que examinaban todo alrededor estaban equipados con uniformes militares negros, con cascos que tenían una especie de plástico negro que recubrían sus ojos y nariz, así como algo parecido a un micrófono conectado a la parte del casco que protegía la oreja derecha.

También vestían protectores parecidos a petos con el símbolo de la espiral descendente roja, junto con botas negras que eran bastante gruesas y tenían una pequeña navaja en las puntas de éstas.

-Hay alrededor de mil quinientos individuos en las calles que van hacia el oeste y el norte.-dijo uno de aquellos soldados, antes de acariciar con suavidad un enorme rifle-láser que portaba en sus manos y jugaba presionando un botón que hacía que una bayoneta con chispa eléctrica aparezca y desaparezca de la punta del cañón de su arma.

-Y hay como dos mil individuos que transitan por las calles que van por el sur y el este.-murmuró otro, antes de dar vueltas con un par de pistolas que él portaba.

-¿Alguna señal de defensores destacados por la zona?-preguntó Tharog.

-Negativo. Apenas si hay algunas patrullas de la policía local y cámaras de vigilancia. Espere… algunas de las señales que nos habían dicho anteriormente.-el soldado observó hacia el oeste y luego hacia el sur.-Han aparecido algunas presencias de los defensores que mencionaron, no disponen de gran poder a diferencia de los Guardianes o Shadow Warriors.

-Entendido. Entonces en dos tacs (7) empezamos el ataque. Alguno tendrá que venir por acá.-murmuró Tharog.-Y si viniera alguno, sólo entreténganlo, que quiero matarlo yo mismo.

-Como ordene, señor.-contestaron todos los soldados al unísono.

Sin darse cuenta de toda esta operación, se encontraba un muchacho de ojos azul-grises, tez blanca y cabello negro corto tirado en un parque de Shinjuku, recostado en el pasto que apenas atinó a decir una cosa apenas se levantó.

-Estoy muerto, ¿no? Y… ¿por qué diablos visto estas cosas?-se preguntó Paul a sí mismo, mientras observaba como vestía un abrigo marrón delgado y largo con una capucha, pantalones y chaleco crema, así como botas marrones.-¿Acaso soy un monje o qué?

Lo último que recordaba era que había tenido un ataque al corazón tras una discusión con su madre, y como algo parecido a un torbellino púrpura lo succionó desde el monitor de su PC. Entonces allí notó algo curioso, junto a él estaba un pequeño aparato de forma levemente ovalada que tenía una pantalla en el centro.

-Nunca antes había visto un… ¿celular? ¿O será un IPOD o una computadora portátil?-se decía Paul a sí mismo, mientras examinaba como aparecían líneas con signos geométricos que parecían ser palabras y que no entendía.

Pero antes que pueda decir nada, tres hombres aparecieron por detrás de él en ese parque.

-A ver, gaijin (8). Esto es un asalto, así que ve dando lo que tengas.-dijo el más alto de aquellos ladrones.

-Mejor ni te resistas, compadre. Nadie quiere mártires o héroes en Tokio.-murmuró el segundo, con una profunda cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-Aunque si quieres… podemos darte gusto, matarte y tomar lo que tengas… incluso esas ridículas ropas de monje.-repuso el tercero, sacando dos navajas de sus bolsillos.

Lo extraño para el joven Tapia fue aparte de las ropas que vestía y ese extraño "celular", era que entendía lo que aquellos maleantes decían, y les contestaba en japonés.

-¿Pretenden asaltarme, patéticas escorias?-inquirió Paul burlonamente en japonés, con una extraña seguridad de que iba a ganar sin saber porque.

Fue en ese momento que los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Paul, pero él, moviéndose casi por inercia empezaba a evitar sus golpes y detuvo por ambos brazos al que tenía dos navajas, atrayéndolo hacia él y estampándole tres rodillazos certeros en el centro del pecho, en la quijada y en la nariz.

-¡Infeliz!-corearon los otros dos ladrones al mismo tiempo, lanzándose contra él y cayéndole a puñetazos y patadas, que para sorpresa de ambos delincuentes y del mismo Paul, éste bloqueaba casi como si supiera bien lo que era pelear, para luego patear al de la cicatriz precisamente en la mejilla derecha.

-No puedo creerlo… soy el más rankeado entre todos los de mi barrio. ¡Un niño occidental no va a venir a ganarme nunca!-gritó el más alto de aquellos tres ladrones, mientras empezaba a correr hacia Paul.

Paul sin embargo, corrió a mayor velocidad, lanzándose con fuerza contra aquél delincuente y metiéndole un derechazo con tal fuerza que lo dejó tendido en el suelo y sangrando.

-Increíble… en las peleas por lo general yo recibía los golpes más que darlos… ¿por qué siento que poseo más fuerza?, ¿qué demonios hago en Japón?, ¿qué rayos anda pasando?

Ajenos a estas extrañas meditaciones, un grupo nutrido de transeúntes estaba detenido en la esquina, esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambie.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó una joven.

-Cinco en punto.-le contestó un hombre más maduro, tras ver su reloj.

Extrañamente en ese momento, las cámaras de vigilancia estallaron todas al unísono. Entonces los policías que estaban allí se aproximaron a ver que ocurría con aquellas cámaras, aunque nadie se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

-Muchas gra… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó la joven horrorizada, al ver como la cabeza de su interlocutor era atravesada por una ráfaga de láser de lado a lado.

En aquél momento, una lluvia de ráfagas de láser proveniente de los techos de los edificios empezó a matar a cuanto transeúnte hubiera por aquella zona. Todos los transeúntes y residentes de aquellas calles de Shinjuku empezaron a correr por el pánico, y de pronto, los soldados del imperio de Caronia descendieron de los edificios, disparando a quemarropa contra todo a su paso.

-¡Están arrestados! ¡Deténganse!-gritaron algunos policías, que desenfundaron sus pistolas y dispararon contra aquellos soldados.

Pero las balas sólo impactaban a los gruesos petos de los soldados imperiales, que respondían disparando con mucho más salvajismo que antes y masacrando a los pocos policías que había, antes de seguir atacando. Automóviles, postes de luz y teléfono, locales comerciales, viviendas, mujeres, hombres, niños, ancianos. Nada se salvaba de aquella brutal masacre.

Fin del capítulo uno.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos ustedes, queridos lectores. Vaya que han pasado muchas lunas y soles desde… ok, dejémoslo en que han pasado muchas lunas y soles, jejejejejeje. Finalmente aquí está… el capítulo 1. No sé que tan bueno sea, aunque presumo que ahora debe ser un poco más digerible.

Los villanos entraron como debía ser… a punta de sangre y fuego, jejejejejejejejeje. Ahhh… extrañaba mucho esto. Bueno, han entrado con todo y conviene mucho que venga ahora alguien al rescate o las cosas realmente serán horribles. Todos los héroes andan desconcertados ante estas señales que se dieron, y que anunciaron justamente a estos chicos.

Pero aquí el quid… ¿y quién es ese muchacho llamado Paul? Bueno, si quieren saberlo… lean el capítulo dos. Hasta entonces.

Lista de términos:

(1)yahikde: El yahikde es un arte oscuro que tienen los Shadow Warriors como algo exclusivo de ellos. Éste arte oscuro consiste en incrustar el puño sobre alguien caído en combate a la altura del corazón, y luego destrozarlo. A través de éste acto, se gana un poco más de poder a costa de la corrupción espiritual de uno mismo, ya que se aprovecha toda la oscuridad y energía negativa del caído para tomarla hacia sí. Demás está decir que a más poderoso sea el enemigo caído, habrá un mayor poder absorbido.

(2)Shadow Warriors: Orden de caballería compuesta por guerreros de élite que sirven al imperio de Caronia. Poseen habilidades diversas relacionadas al manejo del aura, de las habilidades mentales, la magia (en algunos casos), el uso del sable de luz y las artes marciales. Están ataviados con armaduras negras que poseen motivos rojos entre los que se destaca una espiral descendente roja. Son extremadamente crueles al pelear y leales al emperador de Caronia, siendo su apoyo más firme para la conquista de muchos mundos, y la Tierra donde coexisten esos cinco animes es su próximo blanco.

(3)macrotacs: Es la forma en que se llama a las horas que se utiliza en el universo futurista de Las Dos Caras del Ser.

(4)Guardián: Aquél que pertenece a la Orden de Guardianes. Es un guerrero de élite que domina el aura, las diversas habilidades mentales, magia en ciertos casos, el uso del sable de luz y las artes marciales. A diferencia de sus contrapartes caronianas, emplean armaduras de colores diversos. Son terriblemente tenaces al momento de pelear, y son la gran fuerza que se opone a los Shadow Warriors.

(5)caroniano puro: Aquél nacido en el planeta Caronia, o que descienda de padres y abuelos caronianos puros de tercera generación al margen del mundo en que hubiera nacido.

(6)Caronia: La primera potencia galáctica perteneciente a otra dimensión, en la cual se ha librado una dura y larga guerra para definir el destino de la Vía Láctea. Caronia busca la hegemonía total y es regida por un tirano que tiene poder absoluto, así como a fuerzas militares en cifras astronómicas.

(7)tacs: Es la forma en que se llama a los minutos en el universo futurista de Las Dos Caras del Ser.

(8)gaijin: Palabra japonesa que se utiliza para referirse a los extranjeros, ya sean occidentales, latinos, asiáticos, africanos, etc. En cualquier caso, muchas veces se emplea en forma despectiva a todos aquellos que no son japoneses.

Opiniones, comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte (en fin gente, sean sinceros conmigo siempre y no me oculten las cosas que a la larga todo se sabe en la vida) a falcon_ y a


	2. Bautizo de fuego

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 2: BAUTIZO DE FUEGO**

Davis Motomiya, Kari Kamiya y Takeru Takaichi oyeron de pronto aquellos horribles gritos mientras caminaban por las cercanías a aquél lugar, cargando respectivamente a V-mon, Gatomon y Patamon que fingían ser muñecos de felpa ante la vista de todos.

-Señorita, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó Takeru.

-¡Es horrible! ¡Unos hombres de negro surgieron de los techos! ¡Ni la policía pudo detenerlos! ¡HUYAN!-gritó aterrada la joven, antes de echarse a correr.

-¿Hombres de negro?-se preguntó Kari.

-¡Vamos!-animó Davis.-¡No importa si es una amenaza contra el Digimundo o contra la Tierra! ¡No podemos darle la espalda a esto!

Fue en ese momento que cuatro soldados caronianos aparecieron justo en la calle donde estaban los digi-destinados.

-¡Abran fuego!-anunció uno de ellos, disparando al unísono su rifle-láser con sus otros camaradas.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los soldados, los digimons habían cambiado de forma y se habían tornado mucho más imponentes, Patamon se había vuelto una especie de ángel armado con un báculo, Gatomon era ahora un ángel con rasgos más femeninos, y V-mon era una especie de reptil azulado mucho más grande con un cuerno en su cabeza.

-¡Golpe de Fe!-anunció Angemon, antes de lanzar de su puño una ráfaga de energía que superó con facilidad los disparos de láser y mandó a volar a aquél grupo con facilidad.

Sin embargo, dos de aquellos soldados imperiales empezaron a correr.

-¡Ve por ellos, X-Veemon! ¡Que no escapen!-ordenó Davis.

-¡Tú también ve, Angewomon!-exclamó Kari.

Ambos digimons volaron a toda velocidad, contra sus enemigos, pero para sorpresa de los digi-destinados y digimons, una especie de turbinas salieron de las botas de sus enemigos y éstos volaron volteando hacia una esquina.

-¡Sigámoslos!-corearon al unísono los tres digimons.

Aquello había sido visto por un boquiabierto Paul Tapia, que no atinaba a comprender totalmente lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿La dimensión desconocida? ¿O es un caso de los X-Files?-se preguntaba él, mientras veía azorado todo lo que ocurría alrededor de él.

Cadáveres de lo que alguna vez fueron personas comunes y corrientes, automóviles estallando en mil pedazos, pistas y veredas destrozadas, edificios incendiándose o cayéndose al suelo.

-Sea lo que sea… ésta no puede ser mi pelea. ¿No puede serlo, verdad?-se preguntaba Paul, antes de darse la media vuelta e ir por otra calle.-¡Demonios, quisiera poder hacer algo pero… ¿cómo? ¿La policía? ¿El ejército? ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer algo?

Por su parte, los dos soldados imperiales que eran perseguidos por los digimons voltearon hacia la izquierda en una esquina, y cuando digi-destinados y digimons los siguieron se dieron con la desagradable sorpresa de verse atrapados por muchos más soldados imperiales que dispararon ráfagas de láser con sus rifles.

Disparo tras disparo, los soldados apuntaban directamente hacia los niños, forzando a los digimons a colocar sus cuerpos para protegerlos.

-¡Ataquen!-anunció Davis con fuerza.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-exclamó Angewomon, tras lanzar varias flechas de luz contra sus enemigos

-¡X-Laser!-gritó X-Veemon, lanzando una ráfaga de luz.

-¡Golpe de Fe!-pronunció Angemon.

Pero para desgracia de aquellos niños, una ráfaga de energía detuvo aquellos ataques y los hizo estallar cerca de ellos, haciendo que ellos caigan al suelo.

-¡Su suerte se acaba conmigo, mocosos imberbes! ¡Si ustedes son la gran defensa de éste mundo entonces esto se acabó!-anunció Tharog, volando hacia donde estaban todos antes de activar su sable de luz púrpura y estocar a Angewomon directamente en el pecho.

-¡Angewomon!-gritó Kari, horrorizada al ver como su digimon era detenido en seco por aquél guerrero de cabello verdoso y armadura negra.

Tharog entonces le dio un duro derechazo a Angewomon, antes de arrojarla contra el suelo, estampándola contra éste.

-¡Miserable! ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?-inquirió Davis indignado.

-¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!-exclamó Takeru.

X-Veemon y Angemon se lanzaron contra Tharog, intercambiando golpes y contragolpes contra el Shadow Warrior, y éste sólo extendió su mano y con un ataque psicokinético hizo que ambos digimons sientan un horrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, antes de caerles a puñetazos a ambos y derribarlos.

-¡Soy Tharog, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia! ¡Y más les vale rendirse si no quieren que sus cabezas sean mi trofeo de guerra así como éste mundo!-anunció Tharog, antes de aparecer frente a Angemon y descargarle varias esferas de energía.-¡Soldados, procedan tal como hemos planeado! ¡Yo me ocupo de ésta escoria!

-¡Infeliz, no importa de donde vengas! ¡Te detendremos como sea! ¡X-Veemon, ataca con tod… .-exclamaba Davis, cuando apareció Tharog frente a él, Kari y Takeru.

-Entonces mueran.-el imperial iba a generar aquella ráfaga de luz cuando varias ráfagas de viento le sujetaron los brazos y una llamarada de fuego lo derribó.

En aquél momento, Sakura Kinomoto descendía del lomo de Kerberos, para luego dirigirle la palabra a Tharog.

-¡Contéstame! ¿Acaso tú robaste mis Cards?-preguntó la niña.

-Je… de modo que eres tú la niña que perdió sus juguetes con tanta facilidad.

-¡Será mejor que te calles ahora y contestes miserable! ¿Qué tienes que ver con eso?-bramó Kerberos, antes de alzar el vuelo y lanzar una potente llamarada.

Tharog sonrió confiado antes de extender los brazos y colocar sus manos delante de su boca.

-¡Será fuego contra fuego! ¡Respiro Infernal!-anunció Tharog antes de lanzar una llamarada con tal fuerza que superó con facilidad la de Kerberos y pudo haberlo impactado de lleno de no haber sido por la reacción de Sakura, y la aparición de un digimon con forma de mantis religiosa gigante.

-¡Escudo!-anunció la Card Master, deteniendo aquella ráfaga mortal.

-Stingmon… ¡KEN!-gritó Davis, con cierto alivio.

En ese instante, aparecían Stingmon, y un niño de cabello oscuro con ojos azules que corría desesperadamente por llegar al lugar a tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ese hombre… ?-preguntó Ken.

-¡Ése hombre de negro! ¡Debemos detenerlo como sea! ¡Es el causante de todo esto!-exclamó Davis.

-¡Digievolución DNA!-exclamaron ambos niños, haciendo que X-Veemon y Stingmon formaran a un ser que parecía ser la mezcla de ambos y estuviera armado con un par de cañones a la altura de la cintura.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Paul volteaba por una calle notó como un grupo de diez soldados imperiales en retirada llevaban consigo a treinta personas por las calles. Aquellos rehenes estaban atemorizados, y no sabían si saldrían con vida de lo que pudieran hacerles aquellos asesinos de negro. Paul estaba por retirarse de allí cuando un soldado lo observó.

-¡Allí hay uno más, yo me hago cargo de ése!-dijo el imperial, antes de disparar varias veces contra Paul.

El joven vio como se venían contra él aquellas luces rojizas y como por instinto golpeó ésas ráfagas sin que éstas le hagan daño. ¿Cómo hice eso?, pensó el joven Tapia, sin tener tiempo en pensar más porque los soldados imperiales al ver aquello se acercaron más hacia Paul y dispararon con mucha más rabia de sus rifles-láser.

Paul extendió entonces su mano y los disparos se detuvieron en seco, a quince centímetros de distancia de él hasta desvanecerse. De pronto, los imperiales le cayeron a golpes, y Paul por instinto retrocedió antes de meterle a uno de ellos un puñetazo con tal fuerza que le rompió el casco.

-Increí… arghhhh… .-un culatazo golpeó a Paul en la barbilla y luego de otros culatazos más lo metieron dentro de lo que fue alguna vez una tienda de ropa.

-¡Despídete, mocoso!-gritó el soldado que tenía el casco destrozado.-¡Nadie jode a los soldados de Caronia sin pagarla caro!

Pero cuando la ráfaga de láser impactó en el abdomen de Paul, un extraño brillo surgió de él y una imponente armadura de partes celestes y blancas de diseño futurista lo revistió por completo, mientras que su casco le recubría la cabeza.

-No… no puede ser… es… ¡ES UN GUARDIÁN!-gritó con algo de terror aquél soldado.

-¡Y tú un asesino de mierda así como todos ustedes!-exclamó Paul con furia, antes de activar un sable de luz verde y moverse a una velocidad superior al ojo humano, para estocar, cortar y destazar a los soldados que estaban allí.-Ésta fuerza… ésta velocidad… éste poder… .-Paul se sintió entre asustado y alegre por aquello que hizo, antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba Tharog peleando casi por instinto.-¡Creo que ésta es mi batalla!

Entre tanto, Tharog derribaba de un duro derechazo a Paildramon antes de elevar enormemente su aura y generar un haz de luz púrpura en sus manos que dirigió contra todos los digi-destinados y sus respectivos digimons.

-¡Furia Final!-exclamó el Shadow Warrior, antes de dejar que caiga contra todo ese grupo aquel ataque aúrico que provocó una horrenda explosión.

¿Qué diablos es esto? Se supone que la escuadrilla C debía transportar a su grupo de prisioneros pero no siento sus presencias y también sentí una escalada de poder enorme, pensó el guerrero de cabello verdoso.

El imperial entonces se molestó al ver como los digi-destinados estaban con unas heridas menores y los digimons habían cambiado a formas muy pequeñas y estaban inconscientes y notó como Sakura había usado Escudo una vez más para salvarle la vida a los digi-destinados.

-Mocosa estúpida. Sólo has estado haciendo sufrir a esos niños al provocarles una muerte más lenta y dolorosa.-siseó Tharog con rabia.

-¡Espada!-exclamó Sakura por inercia, antes de chocar su espada con el sable de luz de su enemigo.

La pequeña Card Master se movía bastante bien, girando de un lado a otro el sable y deteniendo los cortes del imperial.

-Suficiente.-dijo con sequedad el imperial, antes de mover más rápido su sable y desarmar a Sakura para luego asfixiarla.

-Arghhh… .-la Card Master vio como aquél monstruo frente a ella le arrebataba su báculo y lo arrojaba lejos.

-A lo mejor si te dejaba crecer un poco más hubieras sido una esclava bastante sexy. Pero me pidieron la cabeza de algunos de ustedes, y como me has traído problemas, tú serás la primera.

Davis, Ken y Takeru intentaron lanzarse contra Tharog y éste sólo los pateó con fuerza contra el piso.

-Ya que tanto lo quieren.-el Shadow Warrior usó su psicokinesis para asfixiar a todos los digi-destinados y a Sakura, elevándolos en el aire levemente.-¡Los mataré a todos a la vez!

Un corte y tendré cinco cabezas, pensó Tharog antes de extender su sable de luz y dar el corte. Pero una milésima de segundo antes que alguno de los cinco niños fuera decapitado, Tharog sintió una durísima patada por la espalda.

-Arghhhh… ¿quién fue?

El grupo de niños distinguió ante ellos como aparecía la figura imponente de un guerrero de armadura celeste y blanca, con un sable de luz verde; aunque con un gesto frío e incluso algo duro y cruel.

-Los soldados a tu cargo… me llamaban Guardián, antes de matarlos.-repuso con sequedad Paul.

Tharog entonces quedó auténticamente sorprendido.

-Imposible… no podía haber ningún Guardián en este mundo, tomamos todas las precauciones para que eso no pase. Pero no importa… igual acabaré contigo.

Paul se adelantó a Tharog dándole un codazo en la nariz, y luego una patada con tal fuerza que lo hizo estrellarse contra los escombros de un edificio.

-Dos opciones. Uno: tú y los tuyos se largan de este mundo por las buenas. Dos: tú y los tuyos mueren en éste mundo.

-Prefiero ésta, Guardián de Bronce: Tú te mueres, los defensores de éste mundo se mueren… y éste mundo y sus habitantes le pertenecen al imperio de Caronia y a Su Majestad Imperial.-Tharog entonces activó su sable de luz y se lanzó contra Paul.

Cortes, mandobles y estocadas chocaban el uno contra el otro. Ambos, Guardián y Shadow Warrior luchaban desesperadamente como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Tharog giró hacia la derecha y le metió un durísimo golpe a la quijada, antes de elevarse en el aire y lanzar cientos de esferas de energía contra Paul.

Sakura, Davis, Ken, Takeru y Kari quedaron auténticamente sorprendidos ante aquella demostración de velocidad.

-¿Ese tipo? ¿El de armadura celeste? ¿Quién es?-se preguntaba Sakura.

-No lo sé… pero es bueno.-contestó Ken.

-No sé si Imperialdramon en su forma de combate pueda ante cualquiera de esos dos.-repuso Davis, sin referirse a nadie en específico.

-Oye, gracias por ayudarnos contra estos sujetos.-dijo Takeru, extendiéndole la mano a la Card Master.-Aunque… ¿quién eres?

-Pues… lo mismo debería preguntarles. Yo llegué aquí mientras paseaba y de pronto sentí una presencia similar a la que se robó mis Cards.

-¿Cards?-preguntó Kari.

-Es una historia larga. ¿Ustedes son… .-preguntaba Sakura.

-Los digi-destinados.-contestó Davis.-Er… es una historia muy larga igual y… .

-¡Miren!-exclamó Takeru, y todos voltearon la vista hacia donde Paul y Tharog combatían el uno contra el otro.

El Guardián saltó hacia uno de los pocos edificios en pie y empezó a correr hacia arriba de la pared y usando su telequinesis hizo que todos los vidrios alrededor de él estallaran y volaran contra Tharog.

-¡Un ataque tan básico no va a detenerme nunca, maldito!-rugió Tharog antes de elevar su aura y volar contra Paul quien estaba en aquella azotea.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-exclamó Paul, elevando fuertemente su aura y haciendo que el imperial atraviese la superficie del techo de aquél edificio.

-Arghhhh… maldito hijo de puta… .

-¡Tú no creas que te escapas, perro! ¡Bólido Destructor!-Paul quedó rodeado de un aura azulada por todo el cuerpo, antes de que se lanzara contra Tharog y lo hiciera atravesar seis pisos con un golpe de tal magnitud que el de cabello verdoso sintió que su mandíbula iba a reventar allí mismo.

¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿Cómo es que yo tengo estos poderes? ¿Por qué siento tanta naturalidad en usarlos?, pensó el Guardián, suponiendo que Tharog no sobreviviría a impactos de aquella magnitud. Pero antes de darse cuenta, una estocada en el costado derecho lo hirió de lleno.

-Arghhhh… .

-Por tu modo de moverte al pelear… deduzco que eres un primerizo, Guardián.-Tharog entonces le dio un derechazo a Paul, antes de pisotearle el costado derecho.-Y deduzco que eres tan patético que ni siquiera sabes volar, así que te haré aprender.

Tharog miró con sadismo a Paul, antes de arrojarlo por la ventana de aquél edificio.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH!-gritó Paul con temor.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritaron los digi-destinados.

Sakura iba a usar la Card Flotar, pero de todos modos era tarde para Paul. Si tan sólo… pudiera volar, pensó el Guardián de Bronce, maldiciendo aquello ya que al chocar con el pavimento moriría de seguro. Pero a cinco centímetros de éste se detuvo.

-¿Levito? ¿Estoy levitando?-preguntó Paul.

Todos aquellos niños quedaron boquiabiertos. Ése hombre que le estaba dando pelea a Tharog, no iba a morir.

-¡VOY POR TI, THAROG!-rugió el Guardián, antes de volar a una velocidad superior por varias veces al sonido y llegar donde Tharog antes de lanzarlo contra el pavimento.

El Shadow Warrior entonces cayó estrellado contra la pista. Sin embargo aquello no lo detuvo, sino que elevó su aura hasta su máximo poder para luego lanzar una enorme llamarada de su boca.

-¡Por el imperio de Caronia! ¡Respiro Infernal!

Paul evitó las llamas y se colocó más cerca de él, antes de extender sus dos manos contra su enemigo.

-¡Por los que asesinaron! ¡Pagarás con tu vida, maldito!-exclamó el Guardián, y descargó cientos de esferas de energía contra su oponente, destrozando poco a poco su armadura, sus músculos y sus huesos hasta dejarlo agonizante.

-Arghhh… aghhh… .-Tharog sentía que la vida se le iba en ese momento.

-Me lo dirás de una vez. ¿A qué vinieron a este mundo y cómo está eso de que no podía haber ningún Guardián aquí? ¿Acaso hay más como yo o más como tú?

-Jajajajajajjajaa… debes ser un retrasado mental o algo así. Hay miles como tú y como yo de la dimensión donde venimos, y seres como tú sólo prolongan lo inevitable que es la sumisión al emperador de Caronia. ¡Ustedes son los culpables de todas las carnicerías que hay!-exclamó Tharog.

Fue lo último que exclamó ya que una certera estocada en el tórax fulminó lo que quedaba de vida en él.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Sakura, aproximándose ante Paul con algo de temor.

-Me llamaron Guardián. Supongo que eso soy.-repuso el joven Tapia, examinando su herida en el costado, sangraba profusamente y necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿Supones? ¿Cómo que supones?-preguntó Davis.-¡Murieron muchísimos el día de hoy y nos respondes con una evasiva! ¡Contéstanos! ¡¿Quién eres?

-Si te lo contara… no me lo creerí… .

En aquél momento, apareció ante todos la figura del otro guardián de las Sakura Cards.

-Será mejor que le contestes a mi ama. De otro modo no te convendrá enfrentarme.

-¡Yue!-exclamó Sakura.

-¿Pretendes detenerme? Ja… no sé como diablos llego acá, ni como es que hice lo que hice, ni siquiera sé como entiendo su idioma, o como maté a estos chicos de negro. ¡Te lo advierto, angelito! ¡Me dejas pasar o ME DEJAS PASAR!

Yue en toda respuesta sólo le lanzó una saeta hecho con una especie de cristal brillante y cortante contra Paul, el cual sólo evitó aquello.

-Creo que será la segunda opción.-respondió Paul con sequedad.

Paul entonces apareció frente a Yue y le estampó un duro gancho al abdomen. Antes que Yue hiciera nada, Paul lo sujetó de los brazos a una velocidad impresionante y lo arrojó contra uno de los pocos postes de electricidad que quedaban en pie.

-¡Si alguien más intenta detenerme! ¡Correrá con la misma suerte!

-¡Eso lo veremos, villano!-exclamó una voz algo chillona.

¿Villano?, pensó Paul algo confundido y molesto. En ese momento, el joven Tapia observó como se erguían ante él nueve figuras femeninas ataviadas con tiaras y minifaldas que hacían recordar los uniformes de los marineros aunque de una forma mucho más atractiva a la vista de cualquier hombre.

-¡Alto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a crear toda esta destrucción y muerte en esta pacífica ciudad? ¡Nunca te perdonaremos por esto! ¡Yo, Sailor Moon, te castigaré en nombre de la luna!

-¡Y nosotras estamos con ella!-corearon igualmente el resto de Inner y Outer Scouts.

Se hizo el silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente se empezó a escuchar un pequeño murmullo que se hizo más fuerte hasta tornarse en una risotada fortísima.

-¡! ¡Jajajajajaja! Por el… ¡Jajajajajaja! Por el… Omnipotente… ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Esto es lo más divertido que he visto en años enteros! ¡Si antes no me sentía feliz debo decir que ahora creo recordar ese sentimiento levemente! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Oigan, ¿de paso pueden hacerme un striptease? ¡Aunque algo lejos de los niños por favor, ellos pueden impresionarse todavía! ¡!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A… .-gritaron al unísono todas las Sailors.

-No… la pregunta es como se atreven ustedes a salir a combatir a la injusticia con esas frases ridículas y esos trajecitos.-dijo Paul más calmado.-Además, ni siquiera me han visto como para decir que soy el causante de esto.

-Talvez no lo seas… pero de todos modos tú conoces cosas que nosotros no.-reclamó Takeru.

-¡Y debes respondernos!-exclamó Davis.

-¡Además golpeaste a Yue!-reclamó Sakura, mientras examinaba que el guardián de la luna estaba bien, aunque inconsciente.

-¡Si no respondes ahora mismo, te sacaremos la verdad a golpes!-amenazó Uranus.

-¡Inténtenlo!-retó Paul.

-Con placer… ¡Tierra… tiembla!-anunció Uranus.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!-secundó Neptuno.

-¡Grito Mortal!-exclamó Plut.

Paul evitó los tres ataques tirándose hacia la izquierda y empleando su psicokinesis para que los ataques de las Outer Scouts acaben debilitando estructuralmente uno de los pocos edificios que quedaba en pie, cuando en aquél momento se vio rodeado por Mercury, Venus, Mars y Jupiter.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio… estallen!

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Los ataques de las cuatro Sailors golpearon a Paul, quien apenas atinó a usar sus brazos para protegerse. Fue en ese momento que las Inner Scouts se lanzaron contra él e iban a caerle a golpes cuando notaron que no podían tocar al Guardián.

-¡Crystal Bubble!-exclamó Paul, casi por inercia protegiéndose de aquellos golpes, para luego patear a todas las Sailors en las piernas haciéndolas caer al suelo.

-¡Lo que le hiciste a mis compañeras es algo que pagarás caro!-exclamó Sailor Saturn, lanzándose con su arma contra Paul, haciéndolo retroceder.

Al mismo tiempo Sakura usó Espada y ayudando a Saturn, se lanzó contra Paul, forzándolo a retroceder todavía más.

-¡Son buenas, niñas!-reconoció el Guardián.-¡Pero como dije, saldré de aquí!

Paul entonces se movió a una velocidad superior al sonido, y se colocó frente a Sailor Moon.

-¡Dulce Luz de… .

Pero antes que Sailor Moon completara su ataque, Paul le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen y la sujetó de uno de los brazos antes de colocar su sable de luz verde peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la líder de las Sailors.

-¡Un paso en falso y ésta chica se muere!-exclamó Paul, dejando paralizadas a todas las Sailor Scouts, así como a la Card Master y a los digi-destinados.

-¡Eso que haces es algo cobarde!-exclamó Davis.

-¡Pues no me dejan otra salida! ¡Retrocedan algunos pasos!-ordenó Paul.

Todos retrocedieron instintivamente y entonces Venus habló.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te lo daremos.

Paul miró de reojo a todas las Sailors de modo pícaro.

-¿Lo que sea?

-¡No llegues a extremos, maldito pervertido!-le reclamó Mars.

-¡Oye, es mi cabeza la que están jugándose aquí!-exclamó Moon.

-Con lo mucho que la usa… .-susurró Mars.

-Bien… a ponernos serios. ¡Retrocedan más!-expresó el Guardián.

Mientras todo ese grupo heterodoxo retrocedía por instinto, Paul avanzaba con Sailor Moon de rehén todavía.

-¡No tienes porque hacer esto!-exclamó la princesa de la Luna, todavía sujeta firmemente por aquél hombre.

-Lo sé… y por eso te libero… pero no quiero que me sigan más.-le susurró Paul a Serena al oído.

Tras eso Paul arrojó a Serena hacia aquél grupo y con su telequinesis destrozó dos postes de luz antes de arrojarlos hacia las columnas del edificio que precisamente Uranus, Neptuno y Plut habían debilitado con sus ataques, haciendo que éste se venga abajo justo en el espacio entre los defensores de Tokio y él.

Para cuando la Card Master y sus guardianes, los digi-destinados y sus digimons, y las Sailor Scouts atravesaron aquellos escombros, no había ni pistas del Guardián.

Al tiempo en que aquello pasó, Paul yacía en el interior de la tienda de ropa en que apareció aquella armadura. Tras sentirse un poco más a salvo, su armadura desapareció, dejándolo con aquella herida todavía. Por instinto, presionó con su dedo en ciertas líneas de signos extraños en el aparato que tenía consigo y apareció ante él una botella con un extraño líquido grisáceo.

-Aghhhh… .-Paul estuvo por vomitar, pero siguiendo un instinto aguantó aquello y tomó el contenido de la botella antes de notar como la herida de su costado derecho cicatrizaba y desaparecía a una velocidad asombrosa.

Tras eso, tomó una gran mochila, y empezó a cambiarse, dejando su traje holgado de lado y colocándolo en la mochila, con muchas otras cosas más. Finalmente salió vistiendo una gabardina crema y zapatos marrones para perderse en las calles de Tokio.

-No sé que mierda sea todo esto.-repuso dubitativo, para luego mirar al cielo con una mayor decisión.-Pero por algo estoy acá, y sea lo que sea que venga voy a superarlo.

Fin del capítulo dos.

Notas de Autor:

Wow… y es así como empieza éste juego siniestro, jejejejejjejejejejee. Para todos los que son amantes de la sangre y la violencia como éste servidor, espero que esto los haya entretenido siquiera un poco, al menos algo más que la versión original.

Ya pueden ver que las relaciones entre los héroes se tornan duras, especialmente con cierto joven Guardián, el cual recibirá una explicación sobre todo lo que anda pasando más adelante. En cuanto a los caronianos… ¿se les hacen crueles? Entonces lo que ven no es nada a comparación de lo que vendrá, ya que a diferencia del original, en éste remake van a haber algunos pequeños detalles que se harán notar a medida que los lean.

Sólo tengan en mente algo. No hay intocables. No importa cuanto se quiera, adore, fantasee o… bueno, añadan todos los verbos que gusten que tengan que ver con eso; el caso es que en una guerra todos somos afectados sin excepción y eso se hará cumplir. Aunque de todos modos, si algo no les parece sea lo que sea (o la muerte de quien sea) pueden hacérmelo saber a falcon_ o a

Hasta el capítulo tres.


	3. Reuniones, reflexiones y amenazas

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 3: REUNIONES, REFLEXIONES Y AMENAZAS**

Era las diez de la noche en Odaiba, cuando un joven de cabello castaño corto y tez bronceada se acercaba poco a poco a un parque donde debía reunirse con el resto de los digi-destinados. Se sentía furioso y no era para menos, ya que él había sido una vez el líder de los digi-destinados.

-¡Malditos asesinos! ¡Pudieron haber matado a Kari! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer algo?-exclamó con más fuerza Tai Kamiya, el antiguo líder de los digi-destinados.

Aún recordaba lo que pasó cuando prendió el televisor en su casa y observó como Angewomon, Angemon y Paildramon aparecían lanzando varios de sus mejores ataques, y como una niña que no conocía aparecía con una especie de león alado a pelear de su lado. Sólo ver aquella noticia hizo que él llegara hasta Shinjuku como fuera.

Pero quien más lo desconcertaba era aquél hombre de armadura celeste y blanca, con algo parecido a una espada de luz verdosa. Especialmente cuando había despachado a un ángel que tenía ciertas diferencias de Angemon y Angewomon, y se le había escapado a las Sailors con relativa facilidad.

-Y esas tontas dicen que no nos necesitan… al diablo con ellas.-murmuró Tai, recordando lo que había pasado en esa reunión.

-Flashback-

Tai Kamiya llegaba a las calles afectadas por aquella masacre y al ver a su hermana Kari a salvo, la abrazó sin decirle más. Aún recordaba cuando él llegaba a casa tras charlar con Izzy respecto a algo que había dejado extrañados a ambos jóvenes.

La puerta al Digimundo estaba totalmente bloqueada y ninguno de los esfuerzos de Izzy había logrado algo. Se quitó los zapatos y prendió el televisor, haciendo un zapping en todos los canales, pero al llegar al noticiero del canal Fuji TV quedó boquiabierto.

Varias calles de Shinjuku habían quedado como si hubieran sido bombardeadas, con pilas de cadáveres de inocentes por todos lados, autos hechos pedazos, y postes de luz y teléfonos caídos.

-… la aparición de éstas extrañas criaturas al mismo tiempo que ocurren estos lamentables sucesos nos hace preguntarnos si serán ellos los verdaderos responsables de lo ocurrido.-narraba el conductor del noticiero de Fuji TV, mientras aparecían escenas de Angemon, Angewomon y Paildramon lanzando varios de sus ataques.-Asimismo, aparece en escena un hombre con una extraña armadura al momento de mayor clímax de éste evento, para luego huir del lugar de esta masacre. ¿Será que acaso esos monstruos y este hombre son los causantes de las desgracias en Shinjuku?

Por suerte, su hermana menor estaba a salvo.

-¡Kari!-exclamó Tai con fuerza.-¡Menos mal que estás a salvo!

-¡Hermano! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Por un instante creí que todos nosotros moriríamos a manos de ese hombre!

-¿Es acaso ese tipo de armadura azulada?-preguntó Tai.

-De hecho… si no fuera por ese sujeto hubiésemos muerto, aunque… .-decía Davis, interviniendo en la charla de ambos hermanos, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ese sujeto no puede inspirarnos confianza. Fue capaz de eludirnos y no respondernos nada.-repuso Neptune.

Tai sólo observó a la joven de minifalda blanca ante él, y luego reparó en cada una de las otras jóvenes, antes de hablarles.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?

-Las defensoras de Juuban y de Tokio… nosotras somos las Sailor Scouts.-anunció Venus.

-Y no debieron haber enfrentado esta amenaza… es algo demasiado peligroso para un grupo de niños. Nosotras resolveremos esto solas.-dijo Jupiter.

-¡De ninguna manera!-exclamó Sakura.

-¿Es que estás loca? Ya viste lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer y como nos evitó. Alguien así no es más que una amenaza, no es un juego para niños.-respondió Mars.

-¡No sé quien sea él pero debe tener algún tipo de idea de quien robó mis Cards!-respondió Sakura.

-Y debe saber además quien selló la entrada al Digimundo.-repuso Tai.

-¿Cómo que la entrada al Digimundo ha sido sellada?-preguntó un sorprendido Ken.-Tal cosa es prácticamente imposible… nadie debería poder lograr aislar la conexión entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo.

-Un momento… un poco más despacio.-pidió Mercury interrumpiendo a todos.-¿Cards? ¿Digimundo? Exactamente, ¿de qué hablan ustedes?

-¡Nosotros somos los digi-destinados!-resumió Takeru.-¡Hemos enfrentado antes las amenazas de diversos digimons que buscaban alterar el equilibrio entre nuestro mundo y el Digimundo!

-Pero… tú no pareces conocerlos, pequeña.-intervino Moon, mientras observaba a Sakura, antes de dirigirse a ella.-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ella es la Card Master… Sakura! ¡La maestra de todas las Sakura Cards!-dijo Kerberos, quien finalmente lograba despertarse.-¡Y anoche varias de las Cards desaparecieron por culpa de alguien que tenía una presencia parecida a la de ese tal Tharog!

-¡Así que como podrán ver esto ya nos importa!-dijo Davis.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para andar de niñeras!-repuso Uranus con desdén.-¡Menos ahora con ese tal Guardián rondando por las calles de Tokio!

-Pues nosotros tampoco las necesitamos.-repuso Yue, quien lograba despertarse.-Este problema envuelve a las Cards y se resolverá con o sin ustedes.

-Muy cierto.-respondió Tai.

-Nosotras no te hemos visto cuando empezó todo esto.-respondió una dura Uranus.

Aquello bastó para llenar de ira a Tai, quien sólo miró fijamente a Uranus directo a los ojos y responderle con tanta dureza como la que Uranus le dedicó.

-Pues tampoco vi que hicieras algo para detener todas estas muertes. ¡Vamonos!

Sailor Moon miró con reproche a Uranus, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ya era tarde. Los digi-destinados habían salido por su cuenta, mientras que la Card Master y sus guardianes iban por otra dirección.

-Fin del Flashback-

Por su parte, Paul Tapia reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Hace poco, él era un muchacho que tenía problemas diversos, como una dolencia al corazón, la pérdida de su trabajo y la presión de su familia. Y ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que le pasaría que de pronto estaría en un cuerpo más sano y fuerte, y que podría hacer cosas salidas de la ciencia ficción como si nada.

Observó hacia el techo de aquella habitación de hotel de mala muerte, como si éste tuviera todas las respuestas a sus problemas, y luego suspiró un momento. ¿Qué demonios es ser un Guardián? ¿Y por qué es que no siento algo extraordinario pese a que maté a diez de esos soldados y al tipo de armadura negra?, pensó el muchacho, antes de despabilarse y observar hacia aquél pequeño artefacto del que salió su armadura.

-Como sea… debo averiguar donde demonios estoy.-murmuró para sí mismo.

Presionó levemente en la pantalla líquida algunas opciones que aparecían como extrañas formas geométricas, hasta que empezó a reconocer lo que significaban.

-Este… idioma… lo conozco.-empezó entonces a reconocer las opciones que aparecían ante él una tras otra.

"Botiquín", "Bitácora", "Conversión digital", "Scaneo", "Análisis de datos", "Archivo", "Equipaje". Una tras otra cada palabra que aparecía en aquél aparato iba siendo comprendida de pocos por aquél joven. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Y a quiénes debo detener?, pensaba Paul con sumo cuidado.

Fue en eso que se le ocurrió ver que traía en su equipaje y colocó "Descargar de Golpe" en vez de "Descargar Uno por Uno", y de pronto le cayó encima un montón de cosas como ropa, manuales, libros, armas diversas y otras cosas más.

-Auch… ok, esto tomará algo de… .-Paul entonces notó algo en la opción Archivo y la miró con suma curiosidad, antes de activar casi por instinto un archivo digital de un holograma en tres dimensiones, y notar que quien aparecía resultaba ser él mismo usando un diseño de armadura distinto que el que tenía.-… tomará tiempo entender esto.

Al mismo tiempo, en un parque de Odaiba, Tai Kamiya notaba como había llegado un poco tarde a la reunión y estaban allí Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Kari, T.K., Davis, Ken, Cody y Yolei.

-Hola a todos.-saludó Tai.

-¡Hola!-respondieron todos casi al unísono.

-¿Y Mimi?-preguntó el antiguo líder de los digi-destinados.

-Vendrá recién en unos días de Estados Unidos con su familia. Aunque me pidió que le diga todo lo que paso por correo electrónico. Se enteró de lo que pasó por las noticias y estuvo bastante angustiada.-respondió Yolei.

-Ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar.-repuso Sora.

-Excelente. Entonces, debo anunciarles lo mismo que le dije a Tai hoy en la tarde, antes de que comenzara todo esto la puerta al Digimundo fue cerrada y de hecho, el Digimundo ha quedado completamente aislado.-repuso Izzy para sorpresa de todos los digi-destinados.-No logro explicar como paso esto, pero alguien fue capaz de aislar al Digimundo.

-¿Tendrá que ver con ese hombre?-preguntó Kari.

-¿Te refieres al de armadura azul?-inquirió Matt.-Es que justo hace unas horas vi las noticias y era ese hombre el que estaba apareciendo como causante de todo esto.

-De hecho, odio admitirlo… pero no, no hablamos de ese hombre.-dijo T.K.

-¿Hubo alguien más acaso?-cuestionó Joe, antes de acomodarse los lentes.

-Si, había varios hombres de negro y tenían armas y equipos que nunca antes habíamos visto. Era algo atemorizante ver a esos hombres volando y disparando, ellos… no tenían piedad por nada ni nadie, le disparaban a todo lo que se movía. Ni la policía pudo hacer algo con ellos.-recordó Ken, con cierto temor.

-Pero lo más atemorizante fue ese hombre, el de armadura negra y espada brillante. Dijo pertenecer al imperio de… Caledonia o… ay, no recuerdo bien. ¿Logras recordarlo, Ken?-dijo Davis.

-Caronia, eso dijo. Venían a conquistar éste mundo y a eliminarnos. Y mencionaron algo acerca de que provenían de otra dimensión. Ese hombre hacía cosas que nos dejaron boquiabiertos. Volaba, se movía demasiado rápido, peleaba demasiado bien e incluso pudo detener a Paildramon, Angemon y Angewomon sin demasiados problemas, aún cuando tuvimos la ayuda de esa chica que usaba magia con unas cartas extrañas… Sakura, y ese… extraño león alado.

-Aparte de encontrarnos con las Sailor Scouts.-recordó Tai, maldiciendo a Uranus en su mente por un momento.

-¿Las Sailor Scouts? Creí que eran una leyenda urbana inventada por la gente de Juuban.-repuso Izzy.

-¿Y cómo está eso que hay alguien que usa magia?-preguntó Matt.

-Es algo que tampoco puedo comprender. De hecho, no lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto. Lo bueno fue que esa niña estuvo de nuestro lado y pudimos resistir hasta que vino ese hombre de armadura azulada… el "Guardián".-dijo Kari.

-Lo malo fue que ese engreído huyó sin decirnos ni explicarnos nada, aún cuando él pudo acabar con ese sujeto de armadura negra y hacía lo mismo que él.-repuso Davis.

-Espero que sea aliado y no enemigo. Porque sujetos como esos tienen un poder tal que no creo que ImperialDramon pueda con ellos.-admitió Ken.

-De todos modos… no podemos confiarnos, si no dijo nada entonces no podemos confiar en él y es una amenaza en potencia. Debemos tener cuidado.-recordó Sora.

-¿Y las Sailor Scouts y esa niña Sakura?-preguntó Cody.

-Sakura, así como ese león alado y ese… "ángel" son mucho más confiables que esas Sailors. Creen que no debemos estar en esto, pero se equivocan.-habló T.K.

Tras aquello, los digi-destinados se despidieron y se separaron cada cual para llegar a sus respectivas casas. Ojalá todo salga bien, pensó Matt. Aunque algo le hizo suponer por un segundo que no sería así.

Al mismo tiempo, las Inner y Outer Scouts se reunían en el templo Hikawa, estaban sentadas dentro de la sala de la casa de Rei y entonces Serena habló.

-¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a ese hombre? ¿El de armadura azulada?-Serena por instinto sujetó levemente su cuello, recordando todavía el firme agarre sobre ella y como pudo haber perdido por muy poco la cabeza.

-No tenemos idea, nunca antes habíamos visto ni oído de alguien como él.-repuso Ami.

-Tampoco nosotros hemos sabido algo de ese hombre. De todos modos, es de cuidado extremo alguien así. Nos tomó desprevenidas a todas y pudo matar a Serena.-repuso Setsuna.

-De hecho, allí hay algo que todavía no me cuadra del todo. Cuando ese hombre estaba allí me susurró algo diciendo que no quería matarme, justo antes de soltarme y huir.-recordó Serena.

-Entonces su objetivo no es acabar con Serena, al menos no por ahora.-repuso Lita.

-¿Pero entonces, a qué vino?-preguntó Rei.

-Definitivamente no fue a pasear por la ciudad. Es decir, vieron como estaba todo cuando llegamos.-repuso Mina.

-No sabemos a qué habrá venido, pero sin duda ese hombre no me produce una pizca de confianza.-repuso Michiru.-Pudo matarte Serena, es increíble que aún sigas con la cabeza en su lugar.

-Ni tampoco entiendo que hacían allí esos niños. Aún cuando estaban acompañados de esas bestias y pese a que una de ellas maneje magia, esto es algo que nos corresponde sólo a nosotras.-dijo Haruka con dureza.

-Haruka… nunca más vuelvas a decir eso.-repuso Serena, mirándola firmemente a los ojos.

-Admitámoslo Serena. Esto sólo nos corresponde a nosotras. ¿Acaso esos niños pintan de algo allí?

-Estuvieron antes que nosotras y eso ya les da bastante valor. Además, no es justo que tú y Michiru discriminen a alguien que no sea parte del grupo. Si vuelven a hacerlo, me obligarán a que las destituya de sus rangos de Sailor Scouts.-Comprendan que algo está pasando, algo bastante serio y talvez lo que necesitemos ahora sean aliados.

-Y que talvez ese hombre sea uno.-murmuró Hotaru.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Lita, totalmente extrañada.

-¿Él? ¿Un aliado? Eso sería imposible.-repuso Mina.-Para cuando llegamos, él por poco pudo matar a Serena y peleó contra nosotras.

-Pero no nos mató, y talvez pudo hacerlo. De haberlo querido pudo hacerlo, y eso lo noté por su manera de pelear. Era hábil, por su modo de moverse casi parecía que él había pasado toda la vida peleando.-admitió Hotaru.

-¿Y no será que prefirió huir porque tenía una herida? Pude ver que tenía una herida en su costado y sangraba.-dijo Rei.

-De todos modos, es muy pronto para que saquemos conclusiones. Además, si alguien así fue herido significa que tuvo una pelea anterior.-dedujo Ami.

-¿Esos niños?-preguntó Serena.-¿Acaso él peleaba con esos niños?

-Difícil decirlo. Talvez fueron ellos, o alguien más. De todos modos, debemos estar en alerta, y estoy de acuerdo con Serena. Es provechoso tener a esos niños de aliados. Así por lo menos tendríamos mayor capacidad contra ese hombre, si es que él fuera quien provocó esto.-contestó Setsuna.

Unos minutos antes de aquella reunión, Paul Tapia estaba boquiabierto al ver un holograma tridimensional en el que aparecía el mismo, y que de pronto empezaba a hablar en un fluido español.

-Quiero creer que quien vea este mensaje será… mejor dicho, seré yo mismo y no alguien más. Es probable que para el momento en que se vea esto se haya perdido algunos recuerdos o habilidades así que me presento, soy Paul Tapia y soy un Guardián de Plata al servicio de la Liga Planetaria en el año 2350. En estos momentos hay una sangrienta guerra contra el imperio de Caronia, quienes pretenden extender su dominio a lo largo de toda la Vía Láctea, y nosotros somos la fuerza que se le ha opuesto por más de cien años. Sin embargo, el imperio caroniano pretende llevar la guerra hacia otras dimensiones con el objetivo de conquistar otros mundos para disponer de recursos y esclavos abundantes que le permitan ganar la guerra. En cualquier caso, la misión que tengo es impedir que tal cosa ocurra.

Paul estaba boquiabierto ante aquello. Estaba metido en una especie de guerra futurista que envolvía a otras dimensiones más y debía detener a los invasores caronianos de este mundo. Y la sorpresa iba a hacerse más grande a medida que el mensaje seguía.

-Recientemente adquirí por un agente del planeta Kiren el plan Diosa Victoria, el cual explica detalladamente el uso de la tecnología de portales dimensionales mediante las ondas zer, las cuales permiten calibrar un tiempo y espacio determinados para poder llegar en un momento y lugar específicos de otra realidad… lo malo es que la Liga Planetaria todavía no ha desarrollado plenamente esto y se emprende una especie de viaje experimental conmigo, por lo que las posibilidades de fenómenos extraños como pérdida de memoria o poder ocurran.

Impresionante, con razón es que tengo recuerdos confusos y habilidades bastante extrañas aunque es raro que haya dicho tener el rango de Guardián de Plata si mi armadura no tiene nada de ese metal, pensó el Guardián y recordó que su armadura tenía capas de bronce, y no veía nada de capas de plata.

-Lo más curioso sería que ocurra una anomalía casi improbable y acabe uniéndome al cuerpo de algún "otro Paul Tapia" con el cual pueda compartir habilidades y recuerdos. Se ha esbozado esta posibilidad, aunque es algo casi improbable, pero es preferible hacer saber esta posibilidad en caso de que aquello haya pasado y tuviera recuerdos y habilidades de otro individuo. En cualquier caso, la adaptación de memoria y habilidades tomará tiempo aunque espero que sea el más corto posible ya que se ha detectado la creación de un portal de ondas zer desde hace unas semanas y el Alto Mando exige detener a éstas fuerzas a toda costa. No diré si vendrán o no refuerzos a tiempo, ya que eso es mentir. Por ahora, venga lo que venga en ese mundo al que iré es mejor hacerse la idea que se peleará en solitario contra los agentes caronianos que estén desplegados allí, se trate de Shadow Warriors, o una flota imperial. Grabación fuera.

El joven al acabar de ver ese mensaje sólo se tiró a la cama quedando boca abajo y tras quedar largo rato en silencio, tratando de comprender la información que recibió y recordar curiosamente la aparición de ese extraño torbellino púrpura, antes de que "muriera" y el problema que tenía que afrontar. Tras media hora, apenas atinó a decir una palabra para resumir todo lo que pensaba.

-Mierda.-murmuró el Guardián de Bronce.

Mientras tanto, la luz del alba bañaba con su brillo al mar, creando un paisaje hermoso para dos jóvenes que estaban en una mansión de Cabo Sunion, en la costa griega; y dando además un marco ideal para una hermosa melodía de flauta que era tocada por uno de esos jóvenes.

Pero de pronto la melodía se interrumpió de improviso, causándole extrañeza al otro joven.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sorrento? ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?

-Sólo tuve un presentimiento, señor Po… quiero decir, Julián.-respondió el aludido.

-¿Y qué pudiste presentir para que dejaras de tocar?-le preguntó de nueva cuenta quien fuera alguna vez la reencarnación de Poseidón.

De pronto, Julián notó que Sorrento miraba hacia el este, y dirigió su mirada a los ojos del Marine Shogun.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hará varias horas sentí que dos cosmoenergías chocaban con fuerza, y aún cuando no se compararan en lo absoluto a un Marine Shogun sentí preocupación. Una de esas energías emitía una maldad como nunca antes había percibido, y la otra era totalmente extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Si… aún cuando su poder no fuera tan grande, tiende a crecer algo más rápido y emite gran agresividad. Es tan incierta que no sé si será una amenaza, y ambas fuerzas aparecen tras un gran baño de sangre.

-¿Crees que sea una nueva guerra santa?-preguntó Julián.

-No lo sé. Si fuera alguna deidad se habría manifestado más fuertemente pero esto… es algo que no logro precisar.

Mientras tanto, dentro de una enorme habitación cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas por metal estaban reunidos todos los Shadow Warriors y el comandante Huranuk, y el ambiente de aquella reunión estaba terriblemente tenso.

-No logro entender hasta ahora como es que un Guardián haya sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí.-comentaba Rysutar.

-Tampoco yo logro explicármelo.-murmuró Arinus, acomodándose la máscara que recubría su rostro.-La operación que habíamos desarrollado estaba en el mayor secreto y era prácticamente imposible que pudiera haberse sabido aquello en los círculos de la Liga o de los Guardianes.

Carlos entonces se estiró con suma calma y observó al resto de sus compañeros.

-No entiendo porqué tanto problema. Es un Guardián solamente, y de un nivel de poder relativamente bajo. Alguien así no sería un reto serio en una pelea.

-¡No seas torpe, terrestre estúpido! ¿Qué tal si con él han llegado agentes de la Liga Planetaria y nos superan en número? No necesitamos conquistar este mundo con nuestra base de poder en ésta Tierra a medias y con una fuerza así al costado.-respondió Likus dando un puñetazo en la pared, al tiempo que el mechón blanco de su cabello le cubría una parte del rostro.

El Shadow Warrior terrestre entonces empleó su psicokinesis en Likus, asfixiándolo de pocos y tras unos segundos interminables lo soltó.

-No vuelvas a dirigirte ante mí así de nuevo. Y lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes.

-¡Infeliz malparido!

Likus iba a atacar a Carlos, cuando en eso Uthbak aparece y detiene el puño del guerrero de mechón blanco.

-Calmados ambos. Vengan a ver esto, creo que ya tenemos identificado a nuestro Guardián. La transmisión tridimensional del escuadrón que fue atacado por ese terrestre está aquí.

Se veía entonces la imagen de un joven de cabello negro corto, ojos azul-grises y tez blanca que destazaba a los soldados caronianos a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano. Pero lo impactante para Carlos fue cuando él pudo ver el rostro de aquél Guardián.

-Paul Tapia… .-tras un silencio que se hizo casi eterno por un minuto, habló-Ese sucio hijo de puta es carne muerta ahora mismo.

-¿Qué le pasa al gran Shadow Warrior Carlos Vilanova? ¿Acaso un Guardián lo ha puesto tan sentimental?-se mofó Uthbak.-¿No que un Guardián no era tanto problema?

Carlos entonces le encajó su puño derecho al mentón del guerrero de cola de caballo, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

-Ése no es un Guardián común y corriente. Ése infeliz tiene cuentas que saldar conmigo y yo me las cobraré aquí y ahora.-siseó Carlos, antes de apretar firmemente su puño.

-¡Será mejor que se detenga, Shadow Warrior Carlos!-exclamó Huranuk.

-¡Un burócrata no va a venir a detenerme y mucho menos alguno de ustedes!-respondió el terrestre.

-¡Creo que se te olvidó una cosa, Carlos! ¡Hay toda una gran operación para la conquista de éste mundo y no voy a dejar que la mascota terrestre de Su Ilustrísima venga a mandar todo esto a la mierda! ¿O quieres fallarle al emperador al que le debes tu vida, perro terrestre?

El Shadow Warrior terrestre respiró profundamente y tras un momento logró recuperar la calma.

-De acuerdo, se hará como se planeó entonces. ¿Qué informe nos tienes del frente de ese… Digimundo?-mencionó Carlos, con extrañeza al recordar ese nombre.

-Tras haber sondeado aquél mundo, pudimos constatar varias peculiaridades dentro de las cuales se destaca la inexistencia de grandes ciudades o de guerreros poderosos, sólo están estos seres llamados digimons, que al igual que toda la realidad allí… está basada en datos.

-¿Una realidad basada en datos?-inquirió Rysutar.

-Eso han dicho los informes del capitán Ikusant y su equipo. De allí que aquella dimensión haya podido ser sometida con facilidad por nuestras fuerzas. Hay algunos de estos digimons que se han rebelado a nosotros, pero pudimos someter a la gran mayoría y no faltará mucho para que el líder de la resistencia caiga.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa más?-preguntó Edira.

-Si, que se ha procedido tal como se planeó. Todo acceso a esa dimensión desde aquí ha sido bloqueado y sólo nosotros podremos entrar o salir. Y claro… Ikusant incluso ha enviado algunos refuerzos.

Se ve entonces como aparecen de algo parecido a un torbellino púrpura las figuras de varios Monocromons y Seadramons, que estaban como idos, con los ojos convertidos en manchas rojizas y teniendo el símbolo del imperio de Caronia. A una orden de dos soldados que escoltaban a las enormes bestias digitales, éstas se adentraban en las sombras.

-Bestias interesantes, debo decirlo. Aunque yo en lo personal prefiero a éstas criaturas.-repuso Adelia, antes de mostrar en su mano derecha varias Sakura Cards que estaban todas de negro y con una espiral descendente roja.

-Servirán bien como distracción extra a los defensores de éste planeta para la siguiente incursión. Likus y Rysutar serán los siguientes en ir. Recuerden sus objetivos.

-Descuida Huranuk, los sabemos perfectamente.-dijo Rysutar, antes de estirarse y encajarle un puñetazo sólido a la pared metálica, abollándola.

Tras eso todos se fueron, dejando a Carlos sólo. El terrestre estaba meditando por un momento, en aparente calma; para luego golpear en otra de las paredes metálicas y hacer una abolladura mucho más grande y profunda que la de Rysutar.

-Ruega porque Likus o Rysutar sean quienes te acaben, Paul. Y sino, espero que tu nivel de pelea sea algo mejor que esa patética demostración contra Tharog. Porque si llegas a estar en mis manos, te haré pasar el infierno en vida. Y si alguno de esos defensores se interpone, sea hombre, mujer, niño o anciano… yo mismo lo haré sufrir Paul. Da eso por hecho.

Al mismo tiempo en que Carlos dijo aquellas palabras, un dormido Paul estaba sudando, y su rostro mostraba gestos de preocupación y temor. A medida que las imágenes de aquella pesadilla bombardeaban su mente en forma agresiva.

Veía a varios hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos siendo asesinados a punta de cortes y estoques de sable de luz. Uno tras otro imploraban piedad y le pedían a un hombre ataviado en una brillante armadura que no los asesine. En aquél momento, era el mismo Paul el que llegaba.

-¡Deténte allí, enfermo de mierda!-exclamaba Paul, antes de lanzarse con el sable a acabar con aquél hombre.

El otro, sólo esbozó una sonrisa maligna y chocó su sable con el de Paul.

-¿Detenerme? Pero esto es algo que hemos venido disfrutando desde hace tiempo, Paul.

-¡¿Cómo podría disfrutar de asesinar a gente inocente?-Paul le encajó a ese otro hombre un duro puñetazo en su abdomen, antes de patearlo en el rostro.

-¿Me lo dice quien ya ha probado sangre? Tapia, realmente puedes ser un hipócrita.-el otro se pasó la lengua por el rostro, antes de asfixiar a Paul empleando la psicokinesis.

En ese momento, Paul despertó. Sudaba por todos los poros y su respiración era entrecortada, aunque a los pocos instantes empezaba a calmarse.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo que ya he… probado sangre y he disfrutado el proceso? Eso no puede… ser… ¿o sí?-dijo Paul, tras lo cual logró volver a dormir.

Pasaron varias horas de lo que Carlos dijo cuando en su casa de Tomoeda, Sakura volvía de su escuela. Estaba un poco molesta y extrañada con Naoko, Rika y Chiharu al ver como ninguna de las tres se animó a compartir esos onigiris que tenían. Supo que eran comida instantánea aunque no pudo ver qué marca eran, cuando las tres para su sorpresa le decían que no y que además ya se los estaban acabando.

Ellas eran amigas al fin y al cabo, y se le hacía algo bajo que sus amigas actúen así. Ni que fueran la última maravilla del mundo para que estén así de egoístas, pensó Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos y veía debajo de su puerta que había dos cartas. La niña Kinomoto vio los remitentes, eran Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa. Sin pensarlo, abrió la carta del primero y la leyó mientras iba subiendo de pocos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entrar a su alcoba.

Querida Sakura:

Ha pasado mucho desde que salí de Tokio, para regresar a Hong Kong; lo hice porque me era preciso regresar, de otro modo hubiera estado a tu lado siempre... porque te amo con toda mi alma, no soporto la idea de perderte, nunca la soportaría.

He decidido regresar debido a varias razones, usualmente no lo diría pero tengo miedo de perderte ahora más que nunca; detecté varias cosas ayer, así como la lucha entre dos grandes poderes, creo... quiero creer que estás bien, no creo que las cosas se resuelvan tan fácilmente. He pedido que Wei investigue algunas cosas, usualmente lo haría yo mismo pero siento un enorme miedo acerca de lo que pueda encontrar.

Hasta entonces,

Shaoran.

Sakura suspiró, gracias a Dios que Kero estaba durmiendo, de otro modo estaría bastante molesto; por lo menos sabía que iba a contar con la ayuda de Shaoran para este asunto, luego reaccionó y leyó la segunda carta:

Hola Sakura:

Supongo que tú también habrás sentido que algo ocurrió allá en Tokio, y por esa razón he decidido enviar a Nakuru y a Spinel a que vean que es lo que pasa, así como a darte algo de ayuda.

Revisaré la biblioteca de Clow para ver si consigo encontrar algo que me dé una idea respecto a esa gran conmoción que sentí, estuve nervioso, es la primera vez que me siento así. Yo que he jugado contigo y con Li, con tanta facilidad; y ahora me siento desbordado por varios poderes que se están manifestando. No diré más por ahora, sólo puedo decirte que quizá vaya a Tokio en algún momento dado.

Eriol.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con preocupación; Shaoran y Eriol siempre se han mostrado bastante reservados a la hora de mostrar lo que dicen y sienten, y no dirían así nada más ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos por una carta. Algo así lo hablarían estando cara a cara en el mejor de los casos si por alguna extraña razón decidieran decir lo que sienten en una forma abierta. Por alguna razón, sintió en su pecho que vendrían cosas peores.

Fin del capítulo tres.

Notas de Autor:

¡Hola a toda la gente! Bueno, tal como se los dije en el capítulo dos iba a explicarse como estaba el asunto de los poderes de Paul. Y así fue, jejejjejejejeje. El Paul que ven ahora es producto de un accidente, algo totalmente imprevisto y que lo ha convertido en un ser "fusión de dos seres".

A diferencia del original, el Paul del "mundo real" acabó muriendo pero su alma pues… en vez de irse a cualquier lado fue absorbida por el sujeto que debía cumplir una misión y ya lo pueden ver ahora… incompleto y teniendo que luchar por sobrevivir, y a la vez con un extraño dilema que está bombardeándole el cerebro y que verán después.

Los villanos no pierden tiempo. Eso es lo último que hacen, y créanme que mientras los grupos de héroes todavía no se ponen de acuerdo entre sí y algunos grupos todavía no le han entrado al pleito; los caronianos y los Shadow Warriors ya andan diseñando sus planes, los que hasta ahora van saliendo mejor. Por cierto, a lo mejor notaron algo raro con las amigas de Sakura. ¿Esas angelitas actuando como egoístas? ¿Qué te fumaste, Falc?, han de pensar ustedes.

Calma, pueblo, calma. Todo tiene una explicación, que en este caso… es verdaderamente siniestra. Sólo un miserable, bastardo, maldito, demente, insensible y maquiavélico podría ser capaz de planear eso, jejejejejejejjejejee. Algo que de lo que verán una pequeña pista.

Amenazas, bombazos, ataques nucleares, linchamientos y demás a falcon_ y a 

Hasta el capítulo cuatro.


	4. Sangre en los muelles

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 4: SANGRE EN LOS MUELLES**

Davis Motomiya y V-Mon fueron los primeros en observar como se sucedían repetidamente las explosiones en los distintos barcos atracados en la Bahía de Tokio, los cuales se hundían uno tras otro en el fondo del mar, mientras que los civiles corrían despavoridos por el pánico, siendo presas de los rayos láser de las tropas imperiales.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa para ellos dos no vendría por allí, sino con las bestias que acompañaban a los caronianos. Había varios monstruos lanzando esferas de fuego de su boca, y ellos estaban en distintos tonos de gris que asemejaban a un triceratops, excepto por el hecho de que estos sólo tenían un cuerno; mientras que en el mar estaban seres que asemejaban a serpientes marinas en color turquesa y con algo parecido a una coraza amarilla en sus cabezas, lanzando rayos de hielo o embistiendo a los barcos que estaban en el puerto y hundiéndolos.

-¡Monocromon! ¡Seadramon! ¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?-exclamó V-Mon, antes de esquivar una bola de fuego de un Monocromon.

Fue en aquél momento que Davis notó algo en los ojos de aquellos digimons. Estaban con la mirada perdida, y sus ojos convertidos en dos enormes manchas rojas, al tiempo que emanaban un extraño brillo negruzco a su alrededor, e iba a atacarlos, pero antes que algo pasara, V-Mon cambió su forma a la de una especie de lagarto recubierto parcialmente en los antebrazos, patas, muslos, cabeza y pecho por corazas con garras y motivos que asemejaban al fuego.

-¡Cohete de Fuego!-anunció Flamadramon, antes de rodear todo su cuerpo de llamas y lanzarse como bólido contra el Monocromon que iba a atacarlos, derribándolo duramente.

Al instante todos los otros Monocromons rodearon a Flamadramon, lanzando de sus bocas enormes esferas de fuego para destruir al digimon de Davis, el cual saltaba del suelo hasta los techos de los almacenes del puerto y golpeaba sin cesar a esos digimons siniestros, dando saltos por los aires. Sin embargo, los Seadramons que se encargaban de hundir cuanto barco hubiera a su paso, aparecían y lanzaban rayos de hielo y coletazos que tumbaron a Flamadramon duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Resiste, Flamadramon!-exclamó Davis, quien se colocó entre aquellos digimons siniestros y su camarada.

Justo cuando Davis creía que todo estaría perdido, notó como dos de aquellos Seadramons salían despedidos varios metros al costado.

-¡Ataque Submarino!-anunció de pronto un monstruo que asemejaba una mezcla entre un pez espada y un submarino.

-¡Submarimon!-exclamó Davis.

Antes que cualquier otro digimon siniestro pudiera hacer algo, dos ráfagas de energía golpeaban de lleno a varios Monocromons, mandándolos a volar.

-¡Sol Rojo!-anunció un monstruo que asemejaba la forma de un grifo, recubierto con una coraza plateada que tenía alas enormes a ambos costados.

-¡Holsemon! ¡Yolei! ¡Cody!-exclamó Flamadramon.

-¡Vinimos tan pronto vimos las explosiones del otro lado del puerto!-gritó una jovencita de lentes, pelo con tonos morados y un enorme casco.

-Ahora creo que si podremos hacernos cargo de esto, Yolei.-dijo Davis, mucho más animado.

-Claro que si. Aunque… ¿porqué estos digimons están así, Davis?-preguntó un niño bajito y de pelo castaño corto.

-¿Tú debes ser Cody, no es así? Uno de esos niños que se hacen llamar digi-destinados.-anunció un hombre de armadura negra y cuyo pelo destacaba por tener un mechón blanco.

Cody volteó a ver sorprendido hacia el origen de aquella voz, para caer en cuenta de que aparte de aquél hombre, estaba otro con una armadura similar a la suya, pero más alto y corpulento que el primero.

-¿Acaso ustedes están detrás de todo esto? ¿Ustedes son quienes causaron que el Digimundo y nuestro mundo no estén conectados?-inquirió.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué harás, mocoso?-dijo el más grande de los dos.-Esos animales suyos no podrán detener lo indetenible… o sea nosotros.

-Contésten… arghhhh… .-en ese momento Cody sintió una leve presión en el cuello que se fue intensificando.

-Te daré ese placer antes de morir, niño. Ese mundo ahora debe ser colonia del imperio de Caronia, y esos monstruos asquerosos están siendo domesticados como los animales inmundos que son. Cuestión de imponer disciplina, y acabar con los infelices que se resisten. Como tú.-le repuso ese enorme y corpulento guerrero.

Ese hombre de armadura negra y mechón blanco incrementó la presión más y más, mientras veía las expresiones de impotencia y rabia en el rostro de todos los demás héroes. Sólo era cuestión de un momento.

-¡Cohete de Fuego!-exclamó Flamadramon, lanzándose a atacar al de mechón blanco, logrando desconcentrar al imperial de ese agarre psicokinético.

Pero antes que nadie pudiera verlo, el guerrero de mechón blanco, le estampó una fuerte patada al digimon estrellándolo contra el suelo, antes de hablar.

-Me presento, soy Likus. Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia.

-¡Sol Rojo!-anunció Holsemon, intentando atacar al más corpulento de ambos hombres, sólo para ser detenido por la psicokinesis de aquél hombre y luego ser levantado y azotado contra el suelo repetidamente.

-Y yo soy Rysutar, igualmente un Shadow Warrior del imperio de Caronia. Será mejor que se sometan a nuestra voluntad o pasarán el infierno antes de morir.-contestó el más corpulento de ambos guerreros de armadura negra.

Submarimon intentó atacar desde el mar, pero de pronto los Seadramons lo rodearon y empezaron a dispararle rayos de hielo, congelándolo parcialmente para luego golpearlo a punta de coletazos hasta dejarlo inconsciente y haciendo que ese digimon cambie su forma y se vuelva más pequeño y parecido a un armadillo.

-¡Armadillomon!-exclamó Cody, al ver como esos Seadramon iban a darle el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, aquello se detuvo cuando una formidable ráfaga de fuego desprendió aquél hielo.

-¡Deténganse de una vez! ¡Detengan ésta locura!-exclamó Sakura, tras aterrizar en el suelo junto con Kerberos y Yue a sus costados.

Ambos guardianes de la Card Master lanzaron distintos ataques, Kerberos lanzaba cientos de ráfagas de fuego, mientras que Yue disparaba cristales blancos cortantes.

Sin embargo, Likus y Rysutar se miraron a los ojos por un instante, para voltearse velozmente y hacer que los ataques de sus enemigos los golpeen a ellos en una demostración impresionante de telekinesis.

-Abran fuego.-ordenó Likus con sequedad, ignorando el pedido de la Card Master japonesa.

Fue en ese momento que los digi-destinados y la Card Master cayeron en cuenta de que varios grupos de soldados imperiales los rodeaban desde distintas posiciones, sin dejarles un lugar donde escapar. Abrieron fuego, disparando sus rifles-láser una y otra vez contra aquellos jovencitos y las bestias que los acompañaban.

-¡Silent Wall!-anunció Sailor Saturn, apareciendo sorpresivamente y creando aquél campo de energía que protegía de golpe a todos los niños.

-¡No dejaremos que villanos como ustedes vengan a hacer de las suyas! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y los castigaré… hey!-Sailor Moon no pudo completar su perorata cuando los disparos de los soldados imperiales fueron de lleno contra ella, y la joven debió esquivarlos tirándose a un costado.

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-anunció Mercury.

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!-exclamó Jupiter.

Ambos ataques le cayeron de lleno a uno de los grupos de soldados que atacaron a Sailor Moon.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!-dijo Neptune.

-¡Tierra… tiembla!-anunció Uranus.

-¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Venus!-secundó Sailor V.

Sin embargo, antes que esos ataques pudieran caerle de lleno a nadie fueron detenidos con las manos de Rysutar.

-¿Es toda la fuerza que tienen? Me esperaba más de ustedes… mucho parloteo y poca acción.-repuso un burlón Rysutar, antes de embestir a Uranus y Neptune, sujetándolas del cuello y arrojándolas contra sendas paredes de uno de los almacenes del puerto.

-Saeta Llam… .-antes que Mars pudiera completar su ataque, Likus la pateaba duramente en el abdomen y concentró algo más de fuerza en la punta del pie para arrojarla y hacer un surco con el cuerpo de la Inner Sailor.

-Es el problema que tienen… se demoran demasiado.-Likus entonces activó un sable de luz rojizo y se lanzó directamente contra Saturn y Yue.

Yue creó una especie de arco con sus manos y disparó varias flechas hechas de cristales cortantes, intentando detener aquella acometida pero fue inútil. De pronto, Hotaru y Yue se veían intercambiando ataques y contraataques con Likus.

-¡Espada!-anunció Sakura, corriendo y queriendo llegar donde estaba Yue peleando.

-¡Cuidado!-Kerberos pudo apartar a Sakura a tiempo, al tiempo que una especie de lobo negro recubierto de truenos lo embestía, haciendo que sintiera paralizado su cuerpo por un momento.-¡T… Trueno!

Fue en aquél momento que todos cayeron en cuenta de algo más. Estaba empezando a llover, y aparecía por los cielos una niña montada sobre una nube, pero emanando un halo negro a su alrededor.

-¡Nube… tienes que volver conmigo!-exclamó Sakura.

-¡Nube… tienes que volver conmigo! La niña quiere su "oso de peluche" de vuelta. Pero lo malo es que eso no va a pasar.-repuso Likus tras remedar a Sakura, al tiempo que derribaba de una patada a Yue, y volvía a la carga asfixiando a Saturn usando la psicokinesis.

-¡Ataque de aguijón!-exclamó un digimon que semejaba una especie de mantis religiosa a escala humana y se arrojaba sobre Likus.

-¡Golpe de Fe!-anunció un ser que parecía ser un ángel y estaba armado con un báculo, arrojando de su puño un enorme haz de luz.

-¡Flecha Celestial!-dijo un digimon que semejaba ser un ángel con notorios rasgos femeninos y que vestía ligeramente, lanzando una flecha de energía.

Los ataques de Stingmon, Angemon y Angewomon distrajeron momentáneamente a Likus, permitiendo que Saturn pueda respirar cuando menos un instante.

-Mocosos insolentes… desaparezcan de una vez. ¡Shadow Blade!-anunció Likus, haciendo un corte con su sable de luz, del cual se despedía una enorme elipse que derribó a Angemon y Angewomon, haciendo que vuelvan a formas más pequeñas.

-¡Gatomon!-exclamó Kari, al ver horrorizada como Angewomon caía inconsciente y se volvía mucho más pequeña, semejando un gato blanco.

-¡Patamon!-gritó T.K., sujetando a su digimon, el cual ahora parecía una especie de cerdito con alas.-¡Miserables, ¿por qué hacen todo esto?

-Porque es lo mismo que hacen cuando están en su casa y ven cucarachas… éste mundo es nuestro y ustedes son cucarachas que deben desaparecer.-repuso Likus, antes de volar a gran velocidad y patear a Stingmon en la cabeza, para luego sujetarlo y hacer que caiga al mar.

-Monstruos… ustedes son unos monstruos.-decía Ken, horrorizado.

Rysutar por su lado cargaba a Uranus y Neptune del cuello, antes de tirarlas de nuevo contra unos contenedores enormes.

-Ustedes se sienten la gran cosa. Pero no han podido hacer gran cosa conmigo o con Likus. Mejor ríndanse y pónganse de rodillas… así los tres podríamos salir ganando.-repuso Rysutar, antes de observar a ambas Outer Scouts con un poco de lascivia.

-Ma… maldito infeliz… . ¡Espada de Urano… elimina!

-Yo te apoyaré siempre, Uranus… ¡Reflejo Submarino!

Sin embargo, Rysutar se limitó a avanzar hizo que ambos ataques estallen a unos centímetros de él, sin hacerle gran daño.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-¡Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

El ataque combinado de las Inner Scouts le dio de lleno al caroniano en la espalda y creando una gran humareda. Pero para horror de las Scouts, se escucharon unos aplausos.

-Nada mal, ahora es mi turno. ¡Expansive Aura Wave!

Tras eso, lo que vieron las Scouts fue una enorme explosión de aura que se extendió por toda la Bahía de Tokio, derrumbando varios edificios y postes de electricidad y telefónicos a su alrededor, cuarteando el suelo y estampando a las Scouts en el suelo.

Por su parte, Flamadramon, Holsemon, Cody, Yolei, Davis, Sakura, Kerberos y Yue estaban totalmente arrinconados por varios Monocromons y soldados caronianos que arrojaban bolas de fuego y ráfagas de láser en forma incesante. Sentían poco a poco que las fuerzas les empezaban a abandonar, y para colmo, Yue y Kerberos eran embestidos por Trueno, que fortalecido por la lluvia que hacía Nube, paralizaba y dejaba algunas quemaduras menores a ambos Guardianes de las Sakura Cards.

Sin embargo, en aquél momento ocurrió algo curioso. Dejó de llover. Likus volteó a ver, y luego se comunicó telepáticamente con Rysutar. ¿Sabes porqué diablos dejó de llover?, inquirió Rysutar a través de su mente. No, pero hubiera jurado que por un instante sentí un ataque de aur… , Likus entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

De pronto una brutal patada derribaba a Nube, haciendo que atraviese de lado a lado uno de los almacenes y varios de los contenedores que había dentro en el proceso. Y luego, cuatro esferas de energía aúrica golpearon duramente a todos los Seadramons, antes de rematarlos a punta de cortes y estocadas con su sable.

-Se lo dije al que maté y se los digo a ustedes. Opción uno: se largan; opción dos: se mueren.-repuso Paul, enfundado en una armadura futurista de partes celestes y blancas, al tiempo que activa su sable de luz, antes de cargar desde el cielo y lanzarse contra los soldados imperiales.

-¡Vamos por ese miserable!-alentó un sargento caroniano, antes de apuntar su rifle-láser y disparar, siendo secundado por veinte soldados más.

Sin embargo, disparo tras disparo era desviado con el sable de luz del guerrero de armadura azulada hacia cualquier soldado imperial o digimon poseído que estuviera cerca, haciendo que uno a uno varios vayan cayendo heridos o muertos.

Fue en eso que Rysutar y Likus volaron a toda velocidad y ambos Shadow Warriors empezaron a atacar al Guardián a punta de cortes, mandobles y estocadas con sus sables de luz, que Paul detenía con mucha dificultad.

-¡No podrás contra los dos tú sólo!-sentenció Likus, antes de hacer un corte con su sable y lanzar un potente Shadow Blade.

Paul lo evitó tirándose para atrás, pero en eso Rysutar lo embistió duramente, haciendo que atraviese dos postes de concreto, para luego aplicarle un abrazo de oso.

-Arghhhh… .-Paul sentía que en cualquier momento su espina dorsal se quebraría en dos.-No… no será así… .

-Este imbécil está delirando… no sabe ni que rayos dice.-farfulló Rysutar, al seguir haciendo presión en el cuerpo del Guardián.

-No será así… como me derroten, infelices.-tras decir eso, Paul le estampó un cabezazo a Rysutar, rompiéndole el tabique de la nariz al imperial.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, Likus pateó a Paul en el rostro con tal fuerza que hiciera que un hilo de sangre salga por una de las comisuras de la boca del Guardián.

Fue en ese instante que Rysutar se percató de algo mientras Paul y Likus intercambiaban golpes y contragolpes a una velocidad superior al sonido. Las Sailors, los digi-destinados y la Card Master recobraban terreno rápidamente.

-¡Tierra!-anunció la Card Master, haciendo que la superficie sobre la que estaban Trueno y los Monocromons se agriete y todos ellos caigan dentro de un enorme y profundo cráter.

-¡Ariete de Fuego!-anunció Flamadramon, al tiempo que Kerberos secundaba su ataque con una enorme esfera de fuego.

-¡Impulso Mach!-exclamó Holsemon.

Trueno pareció quedar inconsciente, al igual que algunos de los Monocromons, pero otros se desintegraron en pequeñas partículas negras que se perdían yendo en línea recta hacia una dirección. Por un segundo, Yolei tuvo la impresión que eso era extraño aunque luego puso los pies en tierra.

-¡Abran fuego!-exclamaron varios soldados caronianos, disparando sistemáticamente sus rifles-láser.

-¡Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Tierra… tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Ninguno de los primeros soldados que se lanzaron a atacar a aquél heterodoxo grupo de héroes salió vivo. La explosión fue tal que muchos de ellos habían quedado heridos, y los pocos que quedaron vivos sintieron que iban a morir.

-Infelices malparidos van a morir… .-murmuró Rysutar, cuando en eso escuchó una llamada en su Armor Capsule.

-Que Likus se encargue de ese Guardián, no podemos permitir que éste operativo tenga falla alguna.-repuso Huranuk con frialdad.

-Huranuk, si no voy donde Likus ese Guardián podría matarlo y sino detengo a esos inútiles podrían causarnos problemas.

-Todos esos perdedores son algo de lo que nos encargaremos más tarde. Si Likus pierde será una muestra de incapacidad, ¿entiendes? Necesitamos que este operativo no falle. Asegúrate que un pequeño grupo de soldados regrese contigo y con la mercancía, que los demás procuren ganar tiempo.-ordenó Huranuk, con el mismo tono frío y duro que empleó antes.

-Entonces haré esto a mi modo.-se dijo Rysutar a sí mismo.

Paul y Likus se elevaron por el aire, chocando sus sables de luz, cuando de pronto el de mechón blanco pateó a Paul en el mentón y lo sujetó del cuello, intentando asfixiarlo, al tiempo que con su psicokinesis procuraba causarle el mayor dolor posible en el resto del cuerpo.

-Hora de nadar.-le dijo Likus con sorna, antes de tirarse ambos al océano.

-Te lo encargo mucho, Likus.-murmuró Rysutar, antes de lanzar una esfera de energía contra todo el grupo que ya se le iba encima a los soldados que quedaban y transmitirle a los soldados que quedaban la orden.

Hotaru, que estaba despertando en ese momento, cayó en cuenta de aquella esfera, y casi por acto reflejo actuó.

-¡Silent Wall!

Al momento que todos notaban como esa esfera de luz era contenida, algunos de los soldados imperiales se retiraban junto con Rysutar, y el resto activaban las bayonetas con chispa eléctrica de sus armas.

-¡Por el imperio de Caronia y la muerte de sus enemigos!-exclamó Rysutar, antes de dar grandes saltos y alejarse del lugar.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!-anunció Saturn, echándose a correr e intentar perseguirlo.

Uranus y Neptune no dudaron en seguirla. Tenían cuentas pendientes con ese Shadow Warrior corpulento, al cual querían vencer si o si.

Al mismo tiempo, en el fondo del mar; Likus ejercía toda la presión que podía sobre Paul. No quería parar hasta ahogarlo y ver como poco a poco la vida abandonaba al Guardián de Bronce. En eso notó algo satisfactorio, Paul empezaba a dejar de resistirse y cerraba los ojos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió el rostro del Shadow Warrior, que se descuidó por un instante. Regla básica de este juego, jamás te descuides; le dijo Paul a Likus mediante un mensaje telepático.

En aquél instante, tanto las Inner Scouts, los digi-destinados y sus digimons, la Card Master y los guardianes de las Sakura Cards como los soldados imperiales que quedaban se detuvieron un instante al ver como el agua se levantaba por varios metros en el aire y el cuerpo de Likus acababa atravesando de lado a lado uno de esos enormes almacenes, antes de hacer un surco gigantesco en el suelo.

-¡Bólido Destructor!-exclamó Paul, antes de rodear su cuerpo con energía aúrica y darle un golpe tan fuerte a Likus que destrozó parcialmente su armadura y lo hizo destrozar algunas de sus costillas.

-Mi… miserables… asquerosos hijos de puta… .-Likus se levantó con dificultad, antes de elevar enormemente su aura.-¡Caronia prevalecerá sobre todos ustedes!

Paul se adelantó al ataque de Likus, y le conectó una estocada con el sable de luz verde, dejándolo a su merced. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, si darle el remate final allí mismo o no ensuciarse las manos.

Fue en eso que se le vinieron a la cabeza varias imágenes. Imágenes entrecortadas, en las que veía levemente a los soldados imperiales y a los Shadow Warriors mutilando, matando y esclavizando a cuanto civil hubiera; y de pronto eso se detuvo con la imagen de un guerrero de armadura roja que era asesinado sin piedad alguna.

Los ojos de Paul de pronto se tornaron en violentas llamaradas plateadas, y la ira empezó a invadirlo poro a poro, célula a célula. Asesinos… asesinos malditos… , pensaba el joven Tapia, sin poder reprimir esa tremenda rabia.

-Hijos de puta… asesinos… siembran el infierno… ¡ahora coséchenlo!-gritó Paul, llamando la atención de todos los héroes que estaban ya derrotando a los soldados imperiales que quedaban y haciendo un corte con su sable de luz, del cual salía una elipse.-¡Lightning Blade!

El impacto le dio de lleno a Likus, el cual fue literalmente dividido en dos. Las Inner Scouts quedaron azoradas al ver a ese hombre de armadura azulada despachar a un rival caído de esa manera. Sakura, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Kari, T.K. y Ken estaban asustados; sentían un auténtico miedo ante lo que acabaron de presenciar, sin darse cuenta de que Trueno y Nube se volvían dos cartas negras con una gran espiral roja en su centro y un borde rojizo, antes de salir de allí a gran velocidad, como si una fuerza externa las hiciera moverse de esa manera.

Paul entonces se desplazó a la velocidad del sonido para aparecer frente a la grieta donde estaba el grupo de Monocromons, para luego arrojar con telequinesis al grupo de soldados caronianos que había sido derrotado.

-¡Ustedes sólo le traen el infierno a los mundos que llegan! ¡Y esto es lo que merecen!-Paul descargó de lleno una ráfaga de energía que fulminó en el acto a Monocromons y soldados.

Se hizo el silencio por un instante, hasta que finalmente los ojos de Paul volvieron a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el más pequeño de los digi-destinados se acercó un poco a Paul y lo miró a los ojos antes de hablarle.

-Monstruo… .-murmuró Cody, antes de alzar la voz con fuerza.-¡Eres un maldito, no tenías porqué hacer eso!

-Esos infelices los hubieran asesinado, y se hubieran divertido a placer con cada uno de ustedes antes de darles el golpe de gracia. ¿Creen acaso que hay otra manera de tratar con esa gente?-dijo Paul, con suma rabia.

-No era correcto hacerlo. Nosotros los teníamos derrotados, y no tenemos idea de donde puedan estar. Es preciso que nosotros los detengamos y… .-decía Sailor Moon.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Un grupo de niños y mujeres pretende enfrentarse a esos asesinos? ¡No me hagan reír! ¡No comprenden lo que esta guerra realmente les traerá! ¡Si son listos lo mejor es que se retiren de esto, antes que sus familias salgan afectadas!

-¡¿Varias de las Sakura Cards han sido corrompidas por algo o alguien relacionado a esto y quieres que las abandone?-exclamó Sakura.-¡No puedo dejar que ellas sufran esto!

-¡¿Crees acaso que dejaremos que alguien como tú nos dé esa clase de orden? ¡Asesinaste a varios digimons y no sabíamos si aún había algún modo que ellos puedan volver en sí!-farfulló Ken.

-No podemos dejar que estos hombres de negro se salgan con la suya. Y además no podríamos confiar en ti para este asunto. Alguien como tú sería una amenaza para todo Tokio.-expuso Mercury.

Paul sólo estuvo en silencio, antes de reír por un momento en voz baja. Aquello desconcertó a T.K., quien se sintió tentado de ir donde ese tipo de armadura azulada y caerle a golpes por un momento.

-Digimons… Sakura Cards… sean lo que sean esas criaturas, respondían demasiado bien al llamado de los caronianos y sus órdenes. No sé si con esos naipes o esos monstruos haya solución… pero estaban de su lado y pagaron el precio de estar con los caronianos.

-¡Aún así… somos las defensoras de Tokio!-sentenció Jupiter.

-No podemos dejar que alguien como tú cometa esta clase de actos sin pagar por ello.-repuso Venus.

-Fue cruel… lo que hiciste con esos digimons. Estaban vencidos… no había necesidad.-dijo Davis, mirando a la figura de aquél hombre de armadura azulada.

-No lo comprenden realmente. ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDITA GUERRA! ¡Y CON ESA GENTE NO EXISTE OTRA FORMA DE TRATAR!-gritó Paul con fuerza.

Kari entonces observó los ojos del Guardián por un momento, y notó que ese hombre le evitaba la mirada.

-¿Te han hecho daño, no?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Paul, sorprendido por el modo en que Kari se dirigía a él.

-No sé que intenciones tengas en este mundo. No sé si viniste a hacer el bien o el mal pero… para que digas lo que dijiste y de esa manera… a ti te lastimaron, ¿verdad?

-Así te contara toda mi vida. No la entenderías jamás.-sentenció Paul.

Aquella discusión se hubiera eternizado cuando en esto notó algo el Guardián.

-Rysutar… y algunas como ustedes… .-murmuró Paul, notando que las auras de Uranus, Neptune y Saturn estaban relativamente cerca del Shadow Warrior, el cual era casi indetectable para Paul.-Voy por ti, maldito hijo de perra. No te me escapas.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de unos almacenes, varios contenedores eran colocados en enormes trailers de color rojo y con un logotipo curioso de un onigiri que tenía un rostro en el cual guiñaba un ojo, sonreía, y en el que la cubierta simulaba un cuerpo pequeño, con los brazos levantados y los pulgares hacia arriba.

Rysutar observaba como cada uno de los vehículos enormes salía de allí, y sonreía un instante al ver ese gracioso logo con un onigiri "humanizado" debajo del cual aparecía en letras grandes "Onibuji", y en letras pequeñas el slogan: "felicidad del paladar al estómago".

-Je… felicidad del paladar al estómago… si tan sólo supieran.-murmuró el Shadow Warrior, cuando en eso percibió como se acercaban las Outer Scouts.-Mierda, si esas perras ven estos contenedores todo el plan puede irse al diablo. ¡Salgan con toda la mercancía! ¡Yo entretendré a esas payasas!

Todos esos trailers salieron casi como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Una vez visto eso, el imperial salió para estar a la vista de Saturn, Uranus y Neptune que estaban peligrosamente cerca de aquél almacén.

-Wow… tres por el precio de uno. Nada mal la oferta.-dijo en tono socarrón Rysutar.

-Infeliz, no creas que esto se acaba. ¡Espada de Urano… elimina!

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste, miserable. ¡Reflejo Submarino!

El ataque combinado de ambas Sailors sin embargo, fue detenido mediante la psicokinesis de Rysutar, y luego el Shadow Warrior hizo que se desprendan pedazos de concreto del suelo con su aura para lanzárselos a ambas Sailors.

-¡Silent Wall!-Hotaru protegió a ambas Scouts, para lanzarse con su lanza y trenzarse en un duro duelo con Rysutar.

-Impresionante para ser una niña.-repuso Rysutar, mientras hacía fuerza con su sable de luz y le encajaba un rodillazo a la Sailor de la Destrucción.

Hotaru sin embargo no se dejó caer, sino que le hizo un corte a Rysutar en la cara, que iba por toda su mejilla izquierda. Eso desconcertó al Shadow Warrior. Ahora o nunca, pensó la Sailor.

-¡Revolución de Muerte y… .-pero antes que Hotaru completara su ataque, el caroniano le encajó un brutal puñetazo en el mentón, derribándola.

Haruka y Michiru se lanzaron sobre él, pero éste de nueva cuenta las derribó de sendas patadas.

-Infe… .-Rysutar se calló cuando cayó en cuenta del aura del Guardián.-Ya me tocará divertirme con ustedes a su momento. Si son buenas niñas a lo mejor podemos tener algo antes de volvernos a ver las caras en otra ocasión.

El corpulento guerrero salió saltando por los almacenes a gran velocidad.

-¡Vamos por él!-animó Uranus.

-Podría estar en cualquier lado.-repuso Neptune, cayendo en cuenta de que había muchos lugares donde ese hombre pudiera estar.

-En ese caso, separémonos. ¡Vamos!-exclamó Saturn.

Tras varios minutos, Hotaru siguió avanzando. Almacén tras almacén, muelle tras muelle, buque tras buque. De pronto Hotaru notó que hubo un lugar algo más oscuro que el resto en toda la Bahía de Tokio. Era un almacén enorme, repleto de contenedores, con diversas columnas y bastante oscuro.

La joven Sailor entró a aquél lugar, y trató de controlar su respiración. Aquél lugar se le hacía bastante oscuro y ese hombre corpulento de armadura oscura podría estar donde fuera. Por instinto entonces se dio la vuelta, cuando hubiera jurado escuchar unas pisadas detrás de ella.

No vio venir cuando Rysutar le encajó una estocada por la espalda, al momento en que ella se volteó a ver.

-Arghh… aghhhh… .

-A veces la amenaza está frente a ti y no puedes verla hasta que es tarde, preciosa.

Hotaru intentó usar su lanza, quería encajársela a ese hombre de cualquier modo, pero él entonces la golpeó en los brazos duramente y haciendo que suelte su arma. Rysutar empezó a asfixiarla con el antebrazo izquierdo, mientras giraba su sable un par de veces en la Outer Scout.

-Siempre duele la primera vez, ¿no?-le dijo Rysutar de modo burlón.-Pero descuida… el dolor se irá rápido.

La Sailor entonces quedó inconsciente por la asfixia y la estocada de Rysutar. El Shadow Warrior salió del lugar y lanzó una esfera de energía, destruyendo el lugar por completo, dejando que todos los escombros caigan encima.

Uranus y Neptune llegaron a donde estaba Rysutar, el cual ya levitaba algunos cientos de metros en el aire.

-Me divertiría con ustedes ahora. Pero descuiden, ya nos veremos más adelante. Si quieren viva a su amiga mejor la rescatan ahora, eso claro… si no me divertí con ella antes.

Ambas Outer Scouts miraron con ira hacia donde Rysutar estaba huyendo. De haber podido, lo hubieran perseguido al fin del mundo con tal de hacerlo pagar. Sin embargo no había tiempo, había alguien a quien rescatar.

Fin del capítulo cuatro.

Notas de Autor:

Yo les dije, pero no… en vez de darle atención a las notas de autor prefirieron salir y ver Los Simpsons, Naruto, Star Wars, Avatar, o cualquiera de esas cosas que… ok, no los culpo son mucho mejores de lo que este fic podrá aspirar a ser algún día. Les dije que no había intocables y que iba a ser más cruel que antes. Acá lo tienen, víctima número uno. ¿Sobrevivir o no sobrevivir?, ésa es la cuestión. Bueno no esperarán que se los diga en unas notas de autor que ciertamente no tienen mucha gracia, esperen al capítulo cinco y allí veremos que pasa, jejejejejejjejejejeje.

Ganaron la batalla, eso es bueno. Hay que darle un aplauso a los héroes por eso pero… cuidado ganar batallas no implica necesariamente ganar la guerra. Ahora, si ustedes le hicieron caso al buen Falcon, entonces habrán notado que dejé una pequeña pista respecto a cierto raro comportamiento de las amigas de Sakura. No, no diré más. Es trabajo de ustedes el resolver eso, tampoco puedo enseñarles la cosa con peras y manzanas, sería insultarlos si hiciera eso.

No diré más por ahora. Ya lo verán por ustedes, jejejjejejejejejjejejee. Lo que gusten decirme, ya saben a que mails. Pero por si acaso se los repito: falcon_ y 

Hasta el capítulo cinco.


	5. Temores, crueldades y codicias

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 5: TEMORES, CRUELDADES Y CODICIAS**

Haruka Tenou arropaba a una inconsciente Hotaru en la cama del hospital, antes de acariciarle suavemente el cabello y salir de aquél cuarto. La Sailor de la Destrucción estaba reponiéndose del brutal ataque propinado por Rysutar, que casi la mataba. Por fortuna la herida de la estocada cicatrizó y Saturn podía respirar de modo estable. Sin embargo, era mejor que durmiera y no perdiera fuerzas.

Aún sentía rabia. Rabia por no haber evitado que esa desgracia ocurriera. Rabia por ver como ese Shadow Warrior salía impune de allí. Rabia porque había varias cosas que le eran odiosas admitir.

-Flashback-

Mientras Ryustar se alejaba velozmente de la zona de la Bahía de Tokio, observaba desde los cielos como todo iba a la perfección. Los camiones que tenían la mercancía requerida para las operaciones futuras transitaban sin contratiempos, y nadie entre los defensores de ese mundo se dio por enterado de ello.

-La mercancía está en camino.-repuso Rysutar por su Armor Capsule, antes de descender a tierra y ocultar su aura velozmente.

Por su parte, Paul llegó a distinguir a Rysutar levemente mientras se acercaba a la zona donde Uranus y Neptune desesperadamente intentaban remover cuanto escombro hubiera para rescatar a Saturn.

-¡Miserable malnacido! ¡Vuelve aquí y pelea!-exclamó Paul, antes de alistar una esfera de luz.

Cuando Paul estaba a punto de lanzarla, de pronto Neptune se acercó a él, y le dio una cachetada sonora en la mejilla derecha.

-¡¿A ti qué mierda te pasa?-inquirió Paul, en un tono muy agresivo, alistándose a activar su sable y darle una lección a esa mujer.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú y todos los que son como tú o como él!-exclamó Neptune.

-¡¿De qué carajo estás… .

-¡Tierra… tiembla!-exclamó Uranus, lanzando de lleno su ataque contra Paul, pero éste reaccionó por instinto y con un fuerte mandoble con su sable neutralizó aquél ataque.

Uranus y Neptune iban a atacarlo de nuevo, pero Paul se acercó donde ambas, y de sendos puñetazos las tumbó al suelo.

-¡ME HARTÉ DE USTEDES, ENGREÍDAS!-gritó el joven Guardián con furia, antes de extender su sable de luz contra ambas, en posición amenazante.-¡O SE CALMAN O LAS CALMO A LA MALA!

-¡DETÉNTE ALLÍ!-exclamó Sailor Moon, quien venía corriendo desesperadamente y se interpuso entre ambas Outer Scouts y aquél hombre de armadura azulada.

Al mismo tiempo, Kerberos y Yue aparecían desde los aires rodeando a Paul, mientras que las Inner Scouts restantes rodeaban al Guardián, y los digimons de los digi-destinados estaban casi listos para evolucionar y caerle encima a ese hombre que asesinó a digimons siniestros y soldados caronianos caídos sin piedad.

-¡ELLAS SE BUSCARON ESTE PLEITO! ¡POR SU CULPA RYSUTAR ESCAPÓ!-bramó el joven de ojos azul-grises.

-Escapar… ¿es todo lo que te preocupa?-murmuró Uranus, antes de alzar la voz.-¡SI NO LO HUBIERAS DEJADO ESCAPAR DE TU PELEA EN PRIMER LUGAR, A LO MEJOR SATURN NO ESTARÍA DEBAJO DE ESOS ESCOMBROS!

-Yo se los dije… no debieron meterse en este asunto.

-Este asunto nos importa… somos las defensoras de Juuban.-replicó Venus.

-En todo caso, tú eres acá el intruso.-repuso Jupiter con hostilidad.

-Uno que no dudó en asesinar de forma innecesaria.-le reprochó Mars con fuerza.

-Además, allí estaban dos de varias de las Cards que no están. Seguro deben tenerlas esas personas de negro y no es justo que me las hayan quitado así.-reclamó Sakura.

-Ni se diga de los digimons o del Digimundo, hay varias cosas sucediendo y… .-decía Cody

Paul entonces avanzó unos pasos con calma sin escuchar desde hace rato cualquier cosa que ese grupo heterodoxo pudiera decir. Apartó a Uranus y Neptune de un empujón, para luego cerrar los ojos y respirar con suma calma.

Antes que cualquiera hubiera reaccionado, todos aquellos héroes notaron algo que los dejó boquiabiertos. Los escombros estaban flotando en el aire, a unos cuantos metros del suelo, para finalmente ser lanzados hacia el mar.

-Si tú te le acercas… .-advirtió Neptune.

-¿Quieres que tu amiga viva o no?-le preguntó Paul con suma frialdad.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Por supuesto que quiero que viva.

-Entonces, quítate de mi camino ahora.

Hotaru estaba en el suelo, yacía tendida boca arriba y sangraba profusamente en el costado, algunos centímetros lejos de la espina dorsal. Aún podía respirar, aunque con debilidad y se le notaba agotada. El Guardián sólo tecleó levemente en su Armor Capsule un par de secuencias y dejó una botella con un extraño líquido gris a un paso de la Sailor de la Destrucción.

-Se los pondré así. No importa que motivos tengan, absténganse de pelear porque si lo hacen pasarán un verdadero infierno. Y en cuanto a esta niña… denle esto y asegúrense que no lo vomite.

-Deténte… es mejor que tú… .-decía Sailor Moon.

Paul miró con frialdad a los ojos de la líder de las Sailor Scouts, y por un instante sintió que otras imágenes y recuerdos mentales provenientes de aquella joven de pelo rubio con coletas lo bombardeaban. Aquello fue suficiente para que él aparte la mirada por un instante.

-¿Y ahora por qué no me miras?

-Ya no lo necesito. Sé quien eres tú realmente… Serena Tsukino.-repuso Paul, masajeándose las sienes, sintiendo un dolor que iba en aumento.

Le leí la mente… fue sencillo… casi como si leyera un libro, pensaba el joven Guardián de Bronce. De pronto, le venían a él un montón de imágenes mentales, de cada uno de aquellos héroes. Era como un bombardeo constante y agresivo, que estaba destrozándole de pocos la cabeza.

-¡ARGHHH… .-exclamó Paul, antes de toser sangre por un instante.

Sakura lo miró asustada por un segundo, y cruzó su mirada con la del joven Guardián, y de pronto un pensamiento de esa jovencita le cayó de lleno. Él casi por instinto observó a todos sus interlocutores, sintiendo sus miradas y esa andanada de memorias y conocimientos de todas esas otras personas.

-¡CON UNA MIERDA, QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO!-gritó Paul, sin poder soportar más aquél dolor, y teniendo que volar desesperadamente por los aires, antes de levantar una gran polvareda en el proceso.

Serena por su parte estuvo tan asustada como todos los demás, pero luego vio a Hotaru y tras acercarse a ella empezó a hacer que la Sailor de la Destrucción empiece a tomar algo de aquél extraño líquido, obligándola a tragarlo.

-¿Qué hac… .-Haruka iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto se quedó callada al ver como Saturn poco a poco estaba cicatrizando en forma parcial su herida.-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital, rápido!

Sailor Uranus detestaba admitirlo. Ése hombre de armadura azulada que de pronto supo quién era Sailor Moon, que había sido agresivo al punto de desdeñarlas, y que había asesinado sin piedad a ese grupo de soldados; a su manera ayudó.

-Fin del Flashback-

No sé quien seas, pero éste asunto nos compete y nada tienes que ver tú; ni siquiera el que hayas ayudado a salvarle la vida a Hotaru cambia eso, pensó Haruka al salir de aquél hospital acompañando a Serena, Amy, Mina, Rei, Lita y Michiru.

Por su parte, el joven Guardián de Bronce estaba respirando con un poco más de calma, mientras estaba recostado de costado en la cama de la habitación del hotel de mala muerte en que se hospedaba. Ese bombardeo de imágenes visuales y recuerdos de cada uno de aquellos héroes pudo haberle destrozado el cerebro si se hubiera quedado un minuto más.

-Eso… eran los recuerdos de todos ellos… los estaba leyendo de forma descontrolada.-repuso Paul.

Sólo que no eran únicamente los recuerdos de ellos. Eran también sus pensamientos. Palabras como "cobarde", "asesino", "monstruo" estaban en las mentes de todos ellos.

-No… no importa. A la mierda lo que piensen todos ellos. Con los caronianos, uno debe tratar así… sin piedad alguna.-repuso el joven de ojos azul-grises, mientras recordaba la imagen mental donde aparecía un guerrero envestido en una armadura roja.-Sólo así se trata con esos asesinos. Con sangre y hierro.

Aparte de la condenada lucha que debía sostener con esos imperiales endemoniados y el hecho de que los defensores de ese mundo lo vieran como un monstruo, había otras preocupaciones más.

Debía pensar en como tener el dinero que debiera necesitar para subsistir mientras estuviera en ese mundo, en como controlar esas habilidades y vivir para contarlo, en como conseguir recordar todo acerca de esa otra vida de guerrero futurista que tenía y no lograba recordar más que por fragmentos pequeños.

-Aún… tengo tiempo… ojalá sea mucho.-murmuró Paul, antes de tirarse a dormir.

Mientras tanto, sentado al frente de su ordenador estaba un joven de cabello rojizo corto, tecleando una y otra vez en forma desesperada si había alguna manera de poder borrar la estática que aparecía cada vez que intentaba abrir el puente al Digimundo.

Nada todavía, pese a que era un hacker del más alto nivel, Izzy Izumi simplemente estaba ante una barrera que era totalmente impenetrable. Había recibido una llamada telefónica hace unas horas, y por la manera en que Kari describió las cosas, esa última batalla fue horrible.

Mucho más de lo que pasaban en el noticiero de Fuji TV en el que Izzy sólo vio los destrozos y la aparición de digimons y Sakura Cards oscuras, así como a las Sailor Scouts, a la Card Master y sus guardianes, junto al grupo de Davis. Aún recordaba las palabras de Kari: "es como si esos hombres no tuvieran corazón, dicen que conquistaron el Digimundo y que han impuesto disciplina allí y que domesticaron a los digimons".

-Disciplina… domesticación… .-dijo un meditabundo Izzy, mientras recordaba que justamente ese día en el colegio les habían dictado una clase sobre Adolf Hitler.-Que no sea lo que creo… que esos malditos no hayan hecho algo igual o peor que Buchenwald o Auschwitz(1) en el Digimundo.

Izzy entonces recibió algo en su correo electrónico. Era un e-mail del señor Genai con un archivo adjunto, un video. A lo mejor él puede explicar lo que está pasando, pensó Izzy, antes de leer aquél correo el cual decía: Activa la puerta ahora, sé que ha estado cerrada por días pero no dudes en hacerlo ya. Genai.

De pronto, la estática comenzó a desaparecer y parecía abrirse una especie de portal al Digimundo y de allí empezaron a emerger los cuerpos de seis pequeños digimons.

Uno de ellos tenía la forma de una cría de tiranosaurio naranja, otro parecía un lobo recubierto con una piel azul y blanca con un cuerno rojo en su cabeza, el tercero en salir era un ave de color rosa, el cuarto tenía patas que semejaban a las aletas de una foca pequeña, el quinto parecía una especie de planta, y el sexto parecía una especie de insecto rojo.

-¡Fue horrible, Izzy!-exclamó el insecto rojo, antes de aferrarse al que fuera el digi-destinado del Conocimiento.

-Tentomon… pero… .

-Esos humanos adultos que estaban vestidos de negro… esos malditos… .-decía el que parecía una cría de tiranosaurio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Agumon?-preguntó Izzy.

-Vinieron al Digimundo y… .-decía el ave de color rosa, quien de pronto sintió que se le cortaban las palabras.

-Lo que Piyomon quiere decir, es que esos hombres desataron un infierno.-completó el que tenía patas que parecían aletas de foca.

-Esos hombres también están aquí, Gomamon. Y de hecho, dijeron que conquistaron el Digimundo.-le comentó Izzy.

-¡Entonces tenemos que detenerlos a toda costa! ¡Aquí al menos tenemos la ayuda de V-Mon y los otros! ¡Nosotros intentamos detenerlos pero… .-el que parecía lobo de pronto empezó a llorar.

-… uno por uno, cada digimon era corrompido y los que no eran corrompidos, eran asesinados o esclavizados. Como lo dijo Gabumon, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada contra esos hombres. Y ahora… el señor Genai… el señor Genai… .-de pronto el que parecía insecto rompió en lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los digi-destinados.-¡Él fue asesinado, Izzy!

No hubo más palabras en ese momento. Los seis pequeños digimons y aquél digi-destinado simplemente lloraron en silencio. Agumon aún recordaba con rabia y tristeza como había ocurrido ese crimen, mientras que Izzy veía una y otra vez el video en que Genai dedicaba sus últimas palabras a los digi-destinados, sin querer creer aquello.

-Flashback-

Agumon miraba con rabia hacia la superficie desde la casa que se ubicaba bajo el lago, o mejor dicho, bajo lo que aparentaba ser un lago. Él y sus otros amigos habían estado combatiendo a esos invasores por varios días casi sin parar.

Todo en el Digimundo había cambiado fuertemente. En todas partes estaban los soldados del imperio de Caronia, partiendo en patrullas y respaldados por digimons controlados por ellos mismos.

El paisaje en muchas partes parecía ser el de construcciones enormes de tipo futurista, entre las que destacaba un palacio magníficamente decorado con columnas y motivos de la espiral roja descendente, aparte de cientos de estatuas del emperador de Caronia y los comandantes de aquél grupo de conquistadores sobre los restos de lo que fue alguna vez la ciudad del inicio.

Las otras construcciones que seguían en importancia eran diversos cuarteles y búnkers, en los que eran colocados enormes cañones antimateria y baterías fotónicas; así como inmensos campos de concentración en los que aquellos digimons que resistieron la conversión eran esclavizados y obligados a trabajar hasta que fueran convertidos en datos que luego serían eventualmente una nueva Land Chaser (2) o un nuevo tanque en aquella realidad digital.

-Es odioso decirlo, pero desde que esos tipos de negro vinieron todo el Digimundo se ha vuelto un desastre. Si tan sólo Tai y los otros estuvieran aquí… .-decía Agumon.

-Tengo la sospecha que ni así hubiera sido posible.-replicó un joven que simulaba estar alrededor de los veinte años por su apariencia.

-Pero, ¿qué dice, señor Genai? ¿No recuerda acaso que antes pudimos derrotar a Apocalimon peleando lado a lado con Matt y los otros?-preguntó Gabumon.

-Podríamos traer al grupo de Davis también. A lo mejor entre todos… .-sugería Tentomon.

-Ni así podríamos lograrlo.-dijo un cortante Genai, mientras tecleaba desesperadamente algunos datos a un pequeño ordenador.-Esos hombres han logrado controlar toda la base de datos del Digimundo de modo tal que aún así sería imposible.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces no tendría sentido ir al mundo donde está Sora.-replicó Piyomon.-Podrían cazarnos incluso allí.

-Talvez, pero existe una posibilidad.

-¿Una posibilidad?-preguntó Palmon.-Pero si dices que aún si tuviéramos el apoyo del grupo de Davis no lo lograríamos. ¿De qué posibilidad hablas?

-El Digimundo ha estado profundamente conectado al mundo que habitan los humanos, especialmente gracias a muchos de los datos que a veces llegan al Digimundo a través de diversas redes electrónicas que existen. Hacía tiempo que nosotros supimos de la posible existencia de otros defensores de aquél mundo. No son sólo los digi-destinados, sino otros más que podrían ayudarnos ahora.

-¿Otros defensores? ¿De verdad existen ellos?-preguntó Gomamon.

-Eso es algo que deberán confirmar. Ahora más que nunca estamos necesitando ayuda de forma desesperada. Estos hombres de negro… los caronianos… en especial los de armadura negra, han superado cualquier posibilidad de defensa que tengamos ahora.-repuso Genai, antes de teclear desesperadamente y lograr romper por un momento el bloqueo al mundo de los humanos que impusieron los caronianos.

Genai entonces habló con suma calma, respirando y grabando un video desde algo parecido a una webcam conectada a su ordenador.

-Saludos, digi-destinados. Quisiera poder hablarles a ustedes en un momento menos crudo que éste, pero la realidad es que el Digimundo está enfrentando su peor crisis. Miles y miles de digimons son corrompidos o esclavizados siendo forzados a trabajar hasta morir por hombres de negro con un símbolo de una espiral roja. Hemos intentado detenerlos por todos los medios, pero todo ha sido inútil. No sé si hago bien o mal en enviar a Agumon y los otros con ustedes, pero no hacerlo sería lo mismo que enfrentar una pelea que vamos a perder sin su ayuda.

En aquél momento varios escuadrones de soldados imperiales empezaron a disparar hacia la casa debajo del aparente lago. La andanada de ráfagas láser chocaba contra las paredes de aquella casa, haciendo que ésta retumbe.

-Ustedes han sido la luz que tantas veces salvó al Digimundo, pero ésta vez la oscuridad es tan fuerte que creo que su sola luz será insuficiente. Se dice que donde ustedes habitan, existen otros defensores de su mundo, otras luces. Ahora más que nunca… es preciso que todas las luces se unan. Fue un honor haberlos conocido y ayudado en el pasado. Adiós.

Segundos después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, varios soldados imperiales aparecían descendiendo por la casa y apuntando sus rifles-láser hacia Genai. Genai sujetó entonces una espada y se lanzó contra algunos de aquellos soldados, logrando herir con sendos cortes a dos de ellos, mientras que un tercero era golpeado con la empuñadura de aquella arma.

-¡Suficiente de sandeces!-bramó con fuerza una voz, mientras le disparaban a Genai en la mano derecha, haciendo que suelte el arma.

-Arghhh… maldito seas, miserable Ikusant.-murmuró Genai.

Un segundo disparo láser derribó a Genai, impactándole de lleno en el hombro derecho. Aquello tumbó al suelo a quien fuera alguna vez el guía y consejero de los digi-destinados para satisfacción de un hombre alto y fornido que aparentaba los cincuenta años de cabello negro largo y ojos verdosos, y con un uniforme militar negro con la espiral descendente roja destacando como una insignia.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que finalmente tengo aquí al perro que promovió la rebelión en el Digimundo.-repuso Ikusant, antes de pisotearle el rostro a Genai.-Los actos de rebelión son castigados con la muerte, infeliz. ¿Lo sabías? Habla de una vez… ¿dónde están esos monstruos que pelearon tanto contra nosotros?

-No lo diría nunca… maldito… ¡ARGHHHHH!-Genai notó como la descarga eléctrica de la bayoneta de un rifle-láser le daba de lleno, con el roce de aquella bayoneta en la herida de su hombro.

-¡Habla, carajo! ¿No entiendes que talvez podrías vivir si hablas? Al menos podrías ver un amanecer. ¿O crees acaso que esos digimons que salvaste se preocuparían de luchar por ti?-preguntó Ikusant con sorna, antes de escupirle el rostro a Genai.

-¿Humillarme para qué? Para ir a un campo de concentración y que eventualmente mi data se convierta en alguna de esas horribles armas.-respondió Genai, con cierto valor.

-Interesante. Tienes valor incluso a sabiendas que podemos matarte de un modo cruel y lento.-repuso un hombre obeso y con un tufillo a vodka que le salía por los labios.-A sabiendas de que tienes ante ti a un Shadow Warrior de mi categoría como yo… el gran Misandur.

-No a un Shadow Warrior… sino a dos, que no se te olvide bien eso, Misandur.-le repuso a Misandur una chica que igualmente portaba una armadura de batalla parecida a la de Misandur, sólo que mucho más ceñida.

La mujer se arregló su larga cabellera blanca para poder dejar entrever su hermoso rostro. Era de tez morena y complexión delgada. Sus hermosos ojos celestes, sin embargo destellaban con una maldad enorme.

-Genai, eres un estúpido.-repuso la mujer, antes de emplear su psicokinesis para producirle a Genai un enorme dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-Tienes diez microtacs (3) para responderle a Kineria.-repuso Misandur, haciendo alusión a la mujer que estaba con él.-De otro modo el dolor se te hará insoportable. Uno… diez.

Misandur entonces concentró algo de su poder mental para aumentar todavía más el dolor de Genai, quien por su parte, sentía que iba a cuartearse su cuerpo en mil pedazos. Aquella tortura apenas duró cinco segundos, pero para Genai aquél tiempo se le hizo casi eterno.

-Mira Genai. Te conviene aliarte a nosotros. ¿Ganas algo manteniendo tu lealtad a un orden caduco e imperfecto? Nosotros podemos darle tecnología y prosperidad al Digimundo hasta hacerlo llegar a una edad de oro única en su existencia. Podemos hacer que el proceso de evolución que tienen los digimons sea mucho más eficiente y obtengan mayores capacidades en un tiempo mucho menor.-explicó Ikusant.

-Tal cosa es imposible. Ustedes jamás podrían cumplir con semejante cosa.-repuso Genai.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y no te has preguntado acaso como ha sido posible que este mundo haya sido tomado con semejante rapidez?-preguntó Kineria.

-Debes saber que nosotros hemos aplastado todos los movimientos de resistencia del Digimundo. La gran mayoría de digimons nos ha aceptado sin problemas, y los que se resistieron han sido aniquilados por oponerse al gobierno caroniano.-repuso Misandur en un tono altanero.-Disciplina y domesticación era lo que necesitaban animales como ustedes. Y si eso no funciona, simplemente era cuestión de sacrificarlos como los monstruos que eran.

El que fue alguna vez consejero espiritual de los digi-destinados miraba con una mezcla de asombro e indignación lo que aquellos hombres decían.

-¿Acaso… los ven como animales no racionales? ¿Los ven así? Ustedes… a comparación de los peores virus digimon que hayan existido son una verdadera escoria.-repuso Genai, mirando con sus ojos castaños hacia Ikusant.

-Mala respuesta, hijo de puta.-murmuró Ikusant, antes de encajarle un puntapié en la nariz a Genai, haciéndolo sangrar.

Una vez tirado en el piso, Ikusant empezó a pisotearlo una y otra vez con desdén.

-Te lo pondré así… la data del Digimundo pudo habernos creado problemas… si es que no la hubiéramos modificado para nuestros propósitos.

-Eso… eso que dices es una gran mentira.-repuso Genai.-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡NO DEBE SER CIERTO!

-¡PERO LO ES!-gritó Ikusant, antes de calmarse y hablar con suma frialdad.-Por promover activamente actos de terrorismo y rebelión al nuevo orden colonial caroniano establecido en el Digimundo. Por atentar contra la majestad de Su Ilustrísima, emperador absoluto de Caronia. Por insultar y calumniar al gobernador del Digimundo y a dos Shadow Warriors.

Genai sólo sonreía irónicamente. Aquella parodia de sentencia sólo podía tener un resultado.

-Dilo. Nadie aquí merece perder más tiempo.

-Eres culpable de todos estos crímenes. La sentencia es la muerte. ¡Ejecútenlo!

Dos soldados caronianos levantaron el cuerpo del herido amigo de los digi-destinados.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?-preguntó con sorna Misandur.

-Habla rápido. O no tendrás tiempo de decirlas nunca más.-repuso Kineria burlonamente.

-Si… .-replicó Genai.-Ustedes no son los primeros ni serán los últimos… siempre se ha repetido lo mismo… gente que busca hacerle el mal a otros, pero siempre habrá gente que los combatirá. Los digi-destinados no me decepcionarán. Y si realmente existe la luz para salvarnos a todos… esa luz no nos fallará así estemos vivos o muertos.

-¡Fuego!-ordenó Ikusant, antes de que varias ráfagas de láser atravesaran de lado a lado el cuerpo de Genai.

Varios haces rojizos de láser caían de lleno sobre Genai, que se desplomó en el suelo, sin vida alguna. Un instante después, el digihumano (4) se deshacía en miles de partículas.

-Podemos celebrar ahora. Tenemos el control total.-anunció Ikusant.

-Fin del Flashback-

Mientras tanto, en el interior de una sala finamente decorada, un pequeño grupo de hombres que estaba entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años se reunía y cada uno de ellos ocupaba sus asientos ante una enorme mesa de roble. Al tiempo que sus invitados ocupaban sus lugares, el anfitrión servía algo de champagne antes de sentarse en la cabecera de aquella mesa.

-Como pueden ver caballeros, el inicio de nuestra operación está rindiendo frutos.-murmuró el anfitrión.-La opinión japonesa está sintiendo la inseguridad y los héroes de éste mundo serán incapaces de proporcionarla.

-¿Seguro que convendrá hacer lo que hacemos, Takera? ¿Y qué tal si fracasamos? No sé si logremos que las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón (5) se plieguen al plan que Huranuk ha diseñado.-repuso un segundo hombre en un perfecto japonés, mientras tomaba rápidamente su copa de champagne.

-Tranquilízate Konoye.-repuso Takera, antes de aspirar un hilo de cocaína.-El hombre ideal para acompañarnos en esto nos seguirá y tiene el mando en la guarnición de Tokio. Sólo debes asegurarte de tener calmado al Parlamento para cuando llegue la hora.

-Pues por ese lado todo va bien. He neutralizado cualquier intento de fiscalizar a "Onibuji" en el Parlamento… nada de condiciones laborales, ni impuestos, ni análisis médicos, aparte cada vez más gente quiere que se imponga el estado de emergencia.-contestó Konoye, antes de apurar otro trago de champagne.

-Nada como una crisis para que la gente pida seguridad desesperadamente, ¿no creen?-sonrió Takera.-Y en cuanto a "Onibuji"… debo admitir que los caronianos nos han dado un arroz extraordinario… nada que las escuelas públicas, los hospitales, las comisarías y los cuarteles no puedan ser capaces de negar como donación. Nadie jamás sospechará nada de esa empresa mientras estemos a cargo.

Todos rieron por un momento, de lo más felices. Esa empresa de onigiris sin duda rendía dinero y aparte era lo que requerían para sus planes. Sin embargo, acabadas las risas, un tercer hombre habló con un dejo chino en su japonés.

-Debo admitir que hemos obtenido grandes ganancias al enviar desde China y Rusia a… "trabajadores" de tu empresa, Takera. La naviera que Nikitin y yo formamos ha ganado muchísimo. Sin embargo, me preocupa que tengamos que depender de los caronianos. Esa gente aún sigue sin convencerme.

-Eso es muy cierto, tovarich (6). Nada nos garantiza que puedan quitarnos todo lo que tengamos apenas el plan concluya.-repuso un cuarto hombre que se estiró levemente con un notorio tono ruso en el japonés que hablaba.

-Quizá pero enfrentarlos hubiera sido estúpido en ese momento, Nikitin. Ya vimos lo que ellos poseen. Su poder es algo fuera de este mundo… enfrentarlos en aquél momento hubiera sido pedir la muerte de un modo cruel y lento, y traicionarlos ahora sería pedir que nos tilden de locos y luego seamos muertos igual. Al menos ahora estamos ganando, ¿o prefieres que perdamos?-inquirió Takera.

-Aún así… lo que vamos a hacer es algo que nos pone en el filo de la navaja.-repuso Konoye.-¿Nuestro banco está recibiendo bien el dinero?

-Claro que si, y va ganando demasiada fuerza en el mundo. Con esto de las pérdidas que tiene Citygroup (7) estamos yendo a ser la gran fuerza bancaria. Lástima que O'Connor no esté aquí para celebrarlo.-contestó Nikitin.

-Si, pero debes comprender al hombre. Él nos está haciendo un gran favor al allanar varias cosas con los estadounidenses.-dijo Konoye.

-Una última cosa. ¿Los medios? ¿El servicio de inteligencia? ¿Todo bien con ellos? Ya saben que ahorita lo último que necesitamos es de un sabueso que descubra lo que anda pasando o que investigue más de la cuenta, sea periodista o policía.-preguntó Lao.

-Los medios van siguiendo nuestra línea por ahora y hasta donde sé ningún agente de inteligencia sospecha lo que ocurre todavía. Apenas si habrá unos pocos reporteros o periodistas que saquen algunas cosas contra nosotros pero jamás investigarán a fondo. Además, cuando se concrete todo podremos ejecutar una purga tranquilamente.-respondió Takera.

-¿Y qué hay de esos héroes que han aparecido?-preguntó Nikitin.

-¿Héroes? ¿Vale la pena llamar así a un montón de mujeres y niños que no podrían hacer gran cosa por sí solos?-repuso con sorna Lao.

-Quizá, aunque aún no han aparecido los más peligrosos. Lo mejor será que investigue más sobre esta gente.-repuso Konoye.

-Cierto. Aunque de todos hay un hombre que es preocupante para nuestros planes.-murmuró Takera, antes de arrojar a la mesa unas fotos donde aparecía Paul Tapia derrotando a Tharog y a Likus.-No recuerdo que se conozca de éste hombre y su atuendo parece similar al de los guerreros más poderosos de nuestros amigos caronianos. Espero que Huranuk se apure en informarnos. ¿Sabes a qué hora aparecerá?

-No creo que tarde.-repuso Konoye.-Dijo que nos reunamos pronto así que deberá aparecer en cualquier momento. De todas maneras, quedamos en algo. No vamos a echarnos atrás.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron, mientras Takera arrojaba al centro de aquella mesa el Yomiuri Shimbum (8), el cual tenía un gran titular en japonés: "Cumbre de defensa entre presidente estadounidense y primer ministro japonés en Tokio".

Fin del capítulo cinco.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, aún cuando muchos habrán querido mi cabeza tras lo que le pasó a Hotaru, pueden estar tranquilos ahora. La niña se repondrá, nada que algo de descanso y la ayuda de Paul (aceptada a regañadientes) no pueda solucionar. Hablando de Paul, bueno, él tiene bastantes líos con los poderes que debe recuperar y sus dilemas emocionales en la cabeza tras lo que pasó, y es que no hay nada más jodido que el deber de hacer lo correcto contra el querer vengar el daño que te hayan hecho, el impulso es fuerte y luchar contra eso es difícil.

Por cierto, pobre Digimundo, jejejejejjejejeje. Ni hablar, era algo que iba a pasar. Y que de paso refleja la clase de gente que son los caronianos. Y si eso les parece cruel o duro, je… ya verán lo que se les viene (aunque algunos de ustedes quizá lo sepan porque por alguna razón que no entiendo leen esto de nuevo… ah, si… el que hay elementos nuevos y cosas mejoradas, ¿verdad?).

Oh, les presento ahora a los villanos de la Tierra que son los aliados de los caronianos. Hablamos de gente poderosa y que es terriblemente maquiavélica, pese a todo son un peligro en su nivel, y van a hacerse sentir en un futuro cercano.

Lista de términos:

(1)Buchenwald o Auschwitz: Dos de los campos de concentración más siniestros durante la época de la Alemania Nazi. Estos lugares eran el destino de la gran mayoría de judíos, gitanos, socialistas, comunistas, homosexuales, enfermos mentales, etc; donde acababan padeciendo terribles maltratos físicos y psicológicos mientras eran obligados a trabajar hasta morir y ser objetos de experimentos científicos perversos. Personalmente no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen los hebreos en Israel con los palestinos, como tampoco lo estoy con lo que los nazis hicieron con los judíos. ¿Por qué? Porque antes que nada todos ellos son seres humanos. ¿O acaso alguien querría que lo torturen o torturen a sus seres queridos? Simple cuestión de estar en el lugar de otro y tener una pizca de sentido común y materia gris.

(2)Land Chaser: Término extraído del Megaman X5, un videojuego para la consola de PlayStation. Se refiere en este caso a motocicletas voladoras con diseño futurista (parecido al de Megaman X o al de Star Wars) que van a gran velocidad (en este fic, superan varias veces la velocidad del sonido), pueden volar a una gran altitud y están equipadas con cañones de plasma y de láser en ambos costados. No se descartan futuras mejoras.

(3)microtacs: Es la forma en que se llama a los segundos en el universo de Las Dos Caras del Ser.

(4)digihumano: Definición exacta de lo que fueron seres como Genai en el digimundo. Ellos son creados exclusivamente en base a la data de aquella realidad, por ende son idénticos a los digimons en ese sentido.

(5)Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón: Tras la derrota que sufrieron los japoneses en la Segunda Guerra Mundial (que sufrirían de todos modos, aquellos bombazos atómicos en Hiroshima y Nagasaki sólo aceleraron el proceso y fueron innecesarios y crueles), éstos recompusieron totalmente su sociedad. Parte de aquellos cambios fue modificar sus fuerzas armadas y volverlas fuerzas dedicadas exclusivamente a la guerra defensiva, no ofensiva. De hecho, ni siquiera son consideradas en sí como fuerzas armadas.

(6)tovarich: Del idioma ruso, significa camarada.

(7)Citygroup: Una de las transnacionales bancarias más poderosas del mundo, de origen estadounidense que agrupa a diversos bancos entre los que está el Citibank. En la realidad que vivimos, Citygroup está viviendo una crisis financiera que la afecta fuertemente. En el universo donde coexisten estos cinco animes, Citygroup está más en decadencia y otras fuerzas financieras y económicas surgen para tomar su lugar, siendo la más destacada la que tienen nuestros amigos mafiosos.

(8)Yomiuri Shimbum: El periódico que tiene mayor tiraje en el mundo, y es de origen japonés. Su fuerza informativa es impresionante en extremo. En la realidad de este fic, tanto éste medio como muchos otros más se ven afectados (y serán todavía mucho más afectados) por la crisis que se vive actualmente.


	6. Encuentros y desencuentros

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 6: ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS**

La figura de Huranuk apareciendo en una proyección tridimensional era algo que seguía sorprendiendo a Takera, Konoye, Lao y Nikitin. Tecnologías así eran algo que aquellos hombres siniestros sólo imaginaban en películas de ciencia ficción como Star Wars, y sin embargo aparecía ahora como algo real.

-Caballeros, lamento el retraso pero estaba recibiendo un informe sobre el estado actual del Digimundo. Era justo hacerlo y tomar siquiera un trago de whisky terrestre para celebrar la conquista de aquél mundo. Después de todo… ¿qué mejor preludio de la conquista de un mundo que la de otro?

-¿Estás seguro que el plan saldrá tal como se dijo?-inquirió Konoye.-Ten en cuenta que arriesgamos mucho y… .

-Y hasta ahora sólo han ganado mucho. ¿Con qué moral pueden criticar algo si el dinero que tienen sus empresas y el poder que tienen en sus naciones ha crecido de modo formidable?-Huranuk empezó a hacer memoria y hablar.-Me he permitido investigar los resultados de nuestra alianza, y son éstos: el Global Bank que todos ustedes poseen está sacando de carrera a Citygroup, la naviera que es de nuestros amigos Lao y Nikitin, nuestra querida Corporación Naviera de la Gran Asia, está dominando las rutas del Pacífico como nunca antes y sus influencias políticas en China y Rusia se consolidan con firmeza, Onibuji ha incrementado sus ventas en un dos mil por ciento gracias al arroz que les hemos suministrado para hacer sus productos. Four Stars Corporation y Petroleum American de nuestro amigo O'Connor siguen suministrando armas al mundo y petróleo caro a la vez que él sigue consolidando su poder político en Estados Unidos. Takera como Primer Ministro está más firme que nunca ante los japoneses, y tú Konoye como Presidente del Parlamento has minimizado cualquier oposición externa a… .

-Quizá pero igual debo lidiar con oposición dentro de mi propia alianza política. Muchos dentro del Nuevo Partido del Pueblo y el Partido Liberal Democrático cuestionan nuestro liderazgo. ¡Pretenden sacarnos del mando en nuestros propios partidos, carajo!-exclamó Konoye.

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido engreído! ¡Hasta ahora ustedes sólo han estado ganando y nosotros hemos perdido vidas caronianas! ¡Muchos de nuestros soldados y dos de nuestros Shadow Warriors murieron!-bramó Huranuk.

Todos callaron un momento, tras el cual, fue el mismo Takera quien se decidió a hablar, antes de mostrar las fotos hacia la proyección tridimensional de Huranuk.

-Aquí sabemos que hemos estado ganando por ahora. Pero debes comprender que no podemos fiarnos con tanta facilidad, Huranuk. Ustedes mismos no previeron que apareciera éste hombre que parece pelear y emplear habilidades y tecnología de varios de sus mejores guerreros.

Huranuk exhaló una bocanada del cigarro que fumaba por un instante según apreciaban los cuatro hombres en aquella proyección tridimensional.

-Ni siquiera él sabe lo que anda pasando. Admito que su presencia es perturbadora, así como la de otros elementos más. Pero ni él ni nadie en éste mundo podrá detener el Plan Diosa Victoria en ésta dimensión.

-¿Entonces tenemos garantizado el éxito?-preguntó Lao.

-Es verdad… ¿podremos tener tanto dinero y poder como prometieron ustedes hace tiempo?-inquirió Nikitin.

-Por supuesto, caballeros.-replicó Huranuk.-Además, ¿no recuerdan acaso los adelantos que les di? El arroz tipo arghul-50, los cincuenta lingotes de oro para cada uno de ustedes en Global Bank, y… en fin, la lista es larga y ustedes la conocen bien. Yo siempre apuesto a ganador, y aquí sé que somos ganadores. Nada ni nadie podrá detenernos.

-Excelente, entonces pronto podré ser el presidente de Rusia.-repuso Nikitin, imaginando por un instante la idea de estar él en el Kremlin.

-O'Connor tendrá Estados Unidos para sí, y yo China.-repuso Lao.

-Y nuestro amigo Takera tendrá Japón, mientras que Konoye se hará cargo de Onibuji como la gran comida de la humanidad.-completó Huranuk.

Konoye miró a los ojos a Takera, Lao y Nikitin. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, en el presidente del Parlamento japonés cambió la mirada de duda que tenía hace algunos minutos, por otra de codicia.

-Entonces, llevemos a cabo el plan.-repuso Konoye.

Claro, ayúdanos a dominar este mundo Huranuk… y nosotros nos apoderaremos de su tecnología para ayudarlos a ustedes a desaparecer; era el pensamiento común que aquellos cuatro hombres tenían hacia el oficial caroniano.

Tras aquello, la reunión concluyó, y la proyección tridimensional de Huranuk desapareció. En otro ambiente, lejano al de aquellos cuatro hombres, el comandante caroniano sólo sonreía antes de murmurar una palabra sobre sus aliados.

-Ilusos.

Al caminar por la mañana y encontrar titulares de portada en diversos periódicos y revistas que se exhiben en los kioscos como "Desapariciones inexplicables", "Nueva aparición de monstruos", "Terror en Tokio", "Baños de sangre en Shinjuku y la bahía de Tokio", "Sailor Scouts reaparecen", "Inseguridad palpitante" desde hace pocas semanas se han convertido en tema de debate entre los tokiotas. Aunque los que ven con burla este asunto son pocos, éstos todavía subsisten y ven con escepticismo lo que ocurre.

Uno de ellos es un joven de cabello negro con una trenza, tez blanca y ojos azules; viste una camisa roja al estilo chino y anda caminando de cabeza sobre una pequeña pared antes de dar una voltereta en el aire, caer de pie sobre la misma pared mientras sigue caminando y prolongando la discusión que lleva alrededor de media hora. Su interlocutora es una joven que lo acompaña caminando por la acera, ella tiene cabello con tonos azulados, tez blanca y viste en forma algo recatada, siendo además una de las varias prometidas que el joven tiene producto de los problemas en los que lo metió su padre.

-Y te digo de nuevo que eso son sólo patrañas, Akane.-le dice el joven a la chica que lo acompaña.

-¿Patrañas? ¡Ranma en todos lados andan diciéndolo! ¡Monstruos apareciendo, muertos a cada día, un hombre de armadura azulada destruyendo todo a su paso! ¡Esto tiene que ser real!-repuso Akane a su prometido.

-¡Es falso! ¡Los diarios sacarían cualquier cosa con tal de vender más y se lo hacen creer a tontos!

-¡¿Me estás llamando tonta, pervertido?

-¡¿Acaso hay alguien más aquí, marimacho?

Repentinamente, antes de que aquella discusión escalara todavía más, un joven de cabello negro y armado con una espada de madera aparecía con un ramo de rosas y colocándose de rodillas ante Akane.

-Mi dulce Akane, ¿éste miserable de Ranma está molestándote?

-Demonios.-murmuró Akane, mientras en su mente pensaba lo mal que le iba por tener a ese idiota acosándola aparte de aguantar a un engreído como su prometido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kuno?-preguntó Ranma, antes de colocarse en guardia.

-Vine a ponerte en tu lugar, miserable. ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender de esa manera a mi amada Akane?-Kuno blandió aquella espada de kendo contra Ranma una y otra vez.

Sin embargo el joven Saotome evitaba una y otra vez con habilidad a su oponente. Tan sólo se movía hacia los costados o daba algunos saltos mortales, para luego caerle golpe tras golpe en el abdomen.

-¿Nunca te cansas, verdad?-preguntó Ranma.

-¡INFELIZ!-exclamó Kuno corriendo a toda velocidad para darle un potente mandoble al otro artista marcial en la cabeza.

Pero antes que Kuno pudiera hacer nada, Ranma se agachó y certeramente le propinó una zancadilla en los pies, haciéndolo caer.

-Espero que con esto te… .-Ranma no pudo decir más por un duro golpe que recibió en la cabeza.-¡AKANE!

-Eso te pasa por engreído e insultarme. Llamarme tonta y marimacho, ¿quién te crees?

Y la discusión siguió su curso, a la vez que ellos iban de vuelta al dojo Tendo, dejando a un Kuno Tatewaki malherido y aturdido. De haber sido más observadores, todos ellos hubieran notado la presencia de un pequeño robot con la forma de una mosca que volaba viéndolos a todos ellos y que llegaba donde un hombre, que colocaba aquella mosca en algo parecido a un Ipod y efectuaba una llamada desde un celular.

-Tengo el análisis de los últimos posibles oponentes en éste mundo, comandante Huranuk.-murmuró aquél hombre.

-¿Las sospechas son ciertas?-inquirió Huranuk.

-Así es, podrían dar problemas a nuestros soldados pero no durarían demasiado contra un Shadow Warrior.

-Perfecto. Hay que alistar un operativo en Nerima, no podemos permitir que los defensores de éste mundo intervengan en el golpe que hemos previsto.-Huranuk sólo sonrió, antes de colgar.

Sigan con sus vidas despreocupadas, terrestres estúpidos; nos ayudan demasiado de esa manera, pensó el comandante caroniano.

Por su parte, en las frías estepas de Siberia, un joven de cabello rubio, tez blanca y con su único ojo azulado estaba recostado sobre una gruesa capa de hielo en la cual se reflejaban las primeras luces del amanecer, casi abrazando al hielo. Aquél joven no se movía ni sentía el más mínimo atisbo de frío, mientras pensaba en su madre que estaba en lo más profundo de aquellas aguas congeladas.

Tras esto volteó en forma inquieta hacia el este, en dirección hacia Japón; antes de sujetar una caja enorme con motivos en altorrelieve de un cisne y colocársela en la espalda.

-No sé que es lo que ocurre. Más de una vez he sentido ésta cosmoenergía extraña y agresiva que aumenta más y más su poder contra cosmoenergías malignas como nunca antes. ¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó a si mismo Hyoga, el Santo del Cisne, antes de continuar su travesía hasta Japón para encontrar respuestas.

Exactamente tras decir aquellas palabras, Sakura Kinomoto estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo junto con una niña de edad similar a la suya, de cabello negro largo, tez clara y ojos azules; durante el recreo de la escuela.

-Me alegra ver que te hayas recuperado, Tomoyo. Aún recuerdo cuando me enfermé y tuve fiebre de esa manera. Mi hermano tuvo que llevarme cargada a casa.

-Fue odioso, Sakura. Lo peor era que no podía estar allí para acompañarte en lo que estabas enfrentando. De verdad que por momentos me preocupaste muchísimo. Lo peor era que decían que tú y otros más eran los causantes.

-No entiendo que ocurre, Tomoyo. Desde que varias de mis Cards desaparecieron, justo aparecen estos caronianos y todo parece estar de cabeza. Niños con algo parecido a monstruos que los obedecen, chicas de la edad de mi hermano empleando magia, y ése hombre… el de armadura azulada… .

Sakura quedó callada un momento. El recuerdo de aquél hombre se le hacía extraño. Su apariencia y su forma de pelear parecían decir que era un aliado, pero la mirada fría que percibía en él, sentía que le calaba hasta los huesos.

-Me dijiste que fue duro con Yue la primera vez. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y Kero?

-Tanto él como Yukito, si.-respondió la Card Master.-Lo mismo Kero, pero… ¡no sabes la angustia que tengo, Tomoyo! Cada día que pasa siento que mis Cards están sufriendo mucho. Y que ese hombre sea así se me hace lo más egoísta que existe. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera al revés.

-Hablando del mundo al revés.-murmuró la de cabello negro, mientras observaba pasar al grupo de Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.

-¿También notaste que algo anda mal con ellas?-inquirió Sakura.-La última vez que intenté hablarles se portaron mal conmigo.

-¿Acaso les hiciste algo malo? ¿Una broma? ¿Una burla?

-Ojala así hubiera sido. Pero no, y lo peor es que no lo entiendo… no sé que pasa con mis amigas que de pronto se portan así.

-Flashback-

Sakura estaba en el descanso mirando hacia el cielo, mientras comía unos sándwiches que se preparó antes de salir a la escuela. A diferencia del resto de niños que aparentaban alegría en medio de varios juegos y charlas infantiles, la Card Master nipona se sentía triste y preocupada por lo que había pasado.

Y para colmo, Tomoyo no había venido. Ni siquiera había nadie con quien pudiera ella distraerse o siquiera olvidar por un momento los pensamientos en su cabeza.

-Mis pobres Cards, si tan sólo pudiera averiguar como recuperarlas y volver a estar junto a ellas.-murmuró Sakura, antes de dar otro mordisco a su emparedado sin mucho apetito.

Tras aquello, la Card Master notó algo más mientras veía a lo lejos al grupo de Rika, Naoko y Chiharu acercarse a una habitación algo lejos del patio de recreo. Sakura las siguió y vio que no estaban charlando entre ellas, sino que estaban apuradas y observando un horno portátil, parecido al que se usa para las fiestas de té que juegan las niñas, que enchufaron a un tomacorriente eléctrico de ese mismo cuarto.

-¡Apúrate que se enfría!-decía Chiharu en forma imperiosa.

-¡Yo también quiero comerlos, rápido!-secundaba Naoko con un leve tono de desesperación en su voz.

-¡Eso quisiera pero éste tonto horno no calienta más rápid… . ¡Al fin!-exclamó Rika con una extraña alegría, tras sacar de un pequeño horno portátil los onigiris.

Sakura observó entonces como las tres niñas comían casi desesperadamente aquellos onigiris, sin charlar, ni jugar, ni reír, ni chismearse entre ellas. Nada. Sólo comían aquello como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¿Chicas?-preguntó Sakura, algo extrañada.

-Ah, pasa Sakura.-dijo Rika, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Está todo bien?-repreguntó la Card Master.

-De maravilla, ahora estamos almorzando.-respondió Naoko, sin quitarse los anteojos pese a que un grano de arroz del onigiri que comía estaba en el lente derecho.

-¿Naoko?

-Dime rápido.-volvía a decir Naoko, sin prestarle atención aparente a Sakura.

-Tienes un grano de arroz en los anteojos. ¿No vas a limpiarlos?

-No, no hay tiempo.

-¿Y Yamazaki, Chiharu?-inquirió Sakura, aludiendo al compañero de clases que siempre decía mentiras que tanto ella como Shaoran se creían.

-No lo sé.

-¿Pero tú no debes controlarlo cuando dice mentiras?

-Es perder el tiempo, Sakura. Realmente ya no me importa Yamazaki ni sus mentiras, prefiero seguir comiendo aquí.-contestó Chiharu con frialdad.

Una frialdad tan cortante que Sakura sintió que todo el ambiente de sus amigas estaba rodeado de ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme a comer con ustedes?-preguntó Sakura, curiosa.

-Claro, claro.-repuso Chiharu.

-¿Quieren unos sándwiches? Los preparé antes de… .-decía la niña ojiverde.

-No, no nos interesa.-dijo Rika en forma cortante.

-¿Entonces puedo tomar unos de sus oni… .-Sakura acercaba la mano, pero de pronto Naoko la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-No, Sakura. No puedes.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Sakura, mucho más extrañada que antes.

-Porque las tres compramos cada cual Onibuji, y no pensamos que vendrías. Si tomas algo, la repartición será injusta.-repuso Rika con más desesperación que antes.

Sakura sintió algo extraño en ese instante. Era como si una barrera invisible se hubiera creado, o si hubiera sido invocado un hechizo poderoso, o ambas cosas de la noche a la mañana. Sus amigas, aquellas que tanto quería, de pronto se tornaron frías, indiferentes, egoístas.

-Me voy.-repuso Sakura, antes de alejarse de aquél lugar.

Coincidentemente en ese instante, Takashi Yamazaki apareció cerca de aquella habitación y vio a los ojos por un momento.

-¿También las notaste frías?

-Si, Yamazaki. Se han vuelto raras, como si fueran otras.

-A lo mejor sea por esos onigiris.-repuso Yamazaki, antes de seguir con su perorata con una gran sonrisa.-Dicen que entre sus ingredientes está un pequeño parásito que se introduce al cerebro de quienes lo comen y éste se apodera del individuo hasta transformar su manera de ser.

-¿De verás?-preguntó Sakura con ingenuidad.

-Es lo más seguro. De otro modo no me explico como Chiharu no viene aquí.-finalizó Takashi, con una gran sonrisa antes de irse.

Ninguna de las tres niñas notó siquiera la presencia de Sakura ni de Takashi. Sólo seguían comiendo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Pasaron al menos dos horas más tras la charla entre Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando en una habitación de un hotel de mala muerte, Paul Tapia tecleaba velozmente varias cosas en su Armor Capsule antes de sentirse algo más relajado.

-Jamás creí que con esta cosa podría hackear y falsificar muchísimas cosas en la red.-murmuró Paul mientras observaba los documentos falsificados que estaban en las redes de diversas entidades japonesas y peruanas.-Nacimiento, estudios, documentos de identidad, pasaporte y visa, incluso una ascendencia falsa.

En eso tocaron con fiereza la puerta, al punto tal que casi parecía que iba a venirse abajo.

-¡¿Quién es?-inquirió Paul.

-¡El dueño! ¡Será mejor que pagues pronto o llamaré a la policía!-exclamaba el hotelero, que estaba pensando en derribar la puerta incluso.

-Espere un momento, amigo. Un hombre tiene derecho a cambiarse tras un duchazo-mintió el joven Guardián, antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Dijiste que pagarías ayer y no lo has hecho! ¡A menos que tengas el dinero ahora tú me vas desocupando el lugar!

-Señor, comprenda que no es tan simple conseguir un trabajo aquí.

-¡Pretextos nunca faltan!-respondió el interlocutor de Paul.-¡Además, prometiste pagar en dólares! ¡Y no he visto que pagues ni un centavo!

Paul empezó a frustrarse. Había una crisis enorme y aquél sujeto sólo pensaba en algo de dinero y ya. Si tan sólo ese tipo lo dejara en paz.

-¡Oiga, amigo! ¡Si sabe lo que es bueno, me va a dejar en paz!

Entonces algo sorpresivo ocurrió.

-Lo dejaré en paz.-repuso el hotelero, que de pronto dejó su tono de molestia por uno de calma, estando casi como ido.

-¿Qué rayos?-se preguntó Paul a sí mismo.-¿Será que hipnoticé sin querer a éste hombre?

Una mirada maliciosa asomó el rostro del joven Tapia, antes de ver a los ojos a aquél hotelero que de pocos empezaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Saltará siete veces sobre su pie derecho en éste lugar.

El hotelero empezó a saltar, una y otra vez hasta completar las siete, en el mismo lugar. Tenía la misma mirada de calma, y ejecutaba las acciones en una forma más o menos mecánica.

-¡Esto es grandioso!-exclamó Paul, antes de ordenar.-¡Le prepararé un desayuno de estilo occidental al huésped de ésta habitación y me olvidaré de cobrarle por un par de días más!

-Le prepararé un desayuno de estilo occidental al huésped de ésta habitación y me olvidaré de cobrarle por un par de días.-repuso el dueño del inmueble en forma mecánica, antes de dirigirse a preparar dicho desayuno.

Paul se tiró a su cama de un salto, por un instante aquél hecho le había distraído de sus problemas, antes de que un gesto serio asomara su rostro.

-Ahora es momento de revisar los archivos de éste mundo. Tiene que haber algo inu… sual.-el Guardián de Bronce quedó sorprendido al ver las noticias de ese mundo.

Sucesos inusuales en Tomoeda, peleas callejeras en Nerima, apariciones de monstruos similares a los que tenían los digi-destinados en todo el mundo, noticias que destacaban a las Sailor Scouts y su acción contra el mal en Juuban; y una especie de espectáculo similar a los de lucha libre donde los participantes eran jovencitos que vestían armaduras, destacándose además la figura de una jovencita de cabello largo con tonos violetas, tez blanca y complexión delgada.

-Curioso… así que se llaman Guerras Galácticas.-comentó Paul, tras descargar un video en el que aparecían dos jóvenes, uno de pelo castaño corto y otro de pelo largo negro golpeándose duramente a punta de puñetazos.-De haberlos colocado dentro de una celda enorme a todos ellos a la vez, hubiera sido más entretenido. Nada mal la niña, aunque hubiera quedado mejor si iba al ring con carteles que digan "round 1", "round 2", "round 3".

Paul entonces decidió teclear en su Armor Capsule el nombre de Saori Kido, mientras observaba en la red. Inversiones en el sector petrolífero y en aquél espectáculo donde todos esos jovencitos peleaban entre sí, aparte de una fundación dedicada a la investigación científica y al cuidado de niños en abandono eran los negocios más destacados de aquella muchacha, que aparecía prácticamente en cada sección de páginas sociales.

-Típico, alguien que organice algo como las Guerras Galácticas tenía que ser asquerosamente rica.-murmuró Paul, cuando notó algo mientras observaba las cifras de la joven Kido en las Bolsas de Valores del mundo.-O quizá no tanto, estas cifras están a la baja desde hace semanas y… .

Lo siguiente dejó en shock a Paul.

-¡TRECE AÑOS! ¡PERO CASI PARECE ALGUIEN DE DIECIOCHO! ¡¿Qué le dieron de comer a la niña? ¡¿Hormonas para ganado o qué?

Siguieron así varios minutos, pero entonces Paul se fijó en algo más. Desde hacía semanas enteras se había dado una serie de sucesos curiosos.

-¿Una ola de secuestros? Primero en forma aislada y ocasional a las afueras de Tokio, volviéndose más y más intenso a lo largo de todo Japón. ¿Qué pasa con la policía del Japón de este mundo? ¿Son una sarta de incompetentes o qué?

El joven Guardián entonces descargó un vídeo en el cual aparecía el juramento de Takera como primer ministro de Japón, y donde la mayor parte de parlamentarios nipones coreaban "arriba Takera", "arriba el Partido Liberal Democrático y el Nuevo Partido del Pueblo", "arriba el orden y la seguridad", mientras que unos pocos observaban en silencio, expectantes.

-¡A éstos delincuentes que vienen a secuestrar a los ciudadanos japoneses les digo que sus días están contados! ¿Creen que voy a permitir que nuestras mujeres, nuestros niños, nuestros hombres, nuestros jóvenes… sean privados del sagrado derecho de la libertad y la seguridad de transitar por las calles? ¡Ya no más! ¡No importa si son delincuentes japoneses o extranjeros! ¡Sean quienes sean y vengan de donde vengan, sabrán que el ansia de libertad y seguridad del Japón serán satisfechas sin importar el costo!-decía Takera en su discurso.

-Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.-murmuró Paul, al observar que la tasa de secuestros en Japón se mantenía, pero que extrañamente ningún medio de comunicación destacaba.-No entiendo porque nadie ha reclamado ante esto, ¿acaso los japoneses están domesticados o qué?

-Su desayuno está listo.-murmuró el casero, mientras tocaba la puerta y cargaba una charola con jugo de naranja, hot dogs y huevos fritos, mermelada, mantequilla, jamonada, tostadas y pan.

Paul sonrío ante aquello. Realmente hipnotizar a la gente podía ser conveniente, y más al no tener casi ningún yen en Tokio.

-Gracias. Prepararé café negro bien cargado con poca azúcar a mi inquilino, le facilitaré un televisor y le cobraré recién en dos días.-murmuró el Guardián.

El casero repitió mecánicamente antes de ejecutar las acciones.

-Prepararé café negro bien cargado con poca azúcar a mi inquilino, le facilitaré un televisor y le cobraré recién en dos días.

Por su parte, una jovencita de cabellos con tonalidades moradas, de tez blanca y figura agraciada observaba el ambiente en el cual estaba, costándole aún acostumbrarse a éste ya que apenas estaba en él en contadas ocasiones.

Era una habitación cuyo piso era de mármol y las columnas, paredes y techos estaban hechos de granito puro revestidos de mármol, estaba una enorme alfombra roja que daba hasta el fondo de aquél lugar, que destacaba por un par de escalones en los que estaba un trono de oro puro revestido de terciopelo rojo en el espaldar y el asiento.

-Princesa Atena, los Santos Dorados hacen su entrada.-anunció un soldado.

-Que pasen.-murmuró Saori Kido, reencarnación de la diosa Atena.

Tras eso, aparecieron las figuras de cinco jóvenes revestidos en imponentes armaduras doradas que se hincaron ante la joven diosa.

-¿Has mandado llamarnos, diosa Atena?-murmuró un joven de cabello con tonos violetas, de tez blanca y figura delgada, cuya armadura semejaba la de un carnero.

-Así es Mu. Supongo que ustedes también debieron percibir la presencia de varias cosmoenergías proviniendo del Este y que no hemos conocido antes.-respondió Saori

-Lo extraño es que esas presencias son distintas a las de cualquiera de los Santos. Algunas de ellas han probado ser malignas en extremo, pero fueron detenidas por alguien cuya naturaleza es impredecible… no sabemos aún si él es enemigo o aliado.-repuso un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y tez blanca.

-Lo que dice Shaka es cierto. Sin embargo, esas cosmoenergías no eran demasiado poderosas. Su poder era parecido al de un Santo de Plata, sólo basta con que envíe a alguno de nosotros a acabar el asunto.-sugirió otro de los Santos Dorados, un hombre de tez bronceada clara y cabello castaño corto.

-No es tan sencillo, Aioria.-contestó Saori.-Dohko percibió además la llegada de alguien y coincidía con una luna teñida en rojo carmesí. Enfrentamos un enemigo que es desconocido para nosotros. Y además, alguien detuvo a dos de esas presencias malignas.

-Sin embargo, no sabemos si es aliado o enemigo. Princesa Atena, se lo ruego, deje que alguno de nosotros vaya a averiguar sobre esto.-repuso un hombre corpulento, de piel cobriza, cabello negro corto y ojos oscuros, cuyo casco sólo tenía uno de sus cuernos.

-Lo que Aldebarán dice es cierto. Aunque sea para corroborar quien pueda ser el que haya estado deteniendo a esos seres malignos.-pidió un quinto hombre, de cabello largo con tonos violetas y piel clara, cuya diadema parecía el aguijón de un escorpión.

Atena meditó por un instante lo que Milo dijo. Era cierto que cualquiera de sus Santos Dorados podría averiguar quien era quien en Tokio e incluso acabar con todas aquellas presencias, pero el caso de que fueran algo totalmente desconocido para ellos, y que una de aquellas cosmoenergías pese a tener una naturaleza agresiva detuviera a las otras, desconcertaba por completo a la joven diosa.

-Lo siento Milo. Yo misma iré a Tokio a averiguar sobre esto, ando seguro que los Santos de Bronce han de percibir lo mismo que nosotros e irán para allá.

-¡Es muy peligroso, diosa Atena! ¡No sabemos que clase de enemigo enfrentemos!-exclamó Milo.

-Y por eso es que tampoco podemos descuidar el Santuario. Nada nos garantiza que mientras estemos resolviendo estos asuntos en Japón, éste enemigo pudiera atacar el Santuario al verlo desprotegido y ahora es cuando requeriremos eventualmente aliados.

-Pero princesa Atena, no existen garantías de nada en éste momento e incluso sospechamos que alguien poderoso ha llegado hasta el mismo Santuario. Usted también debió percibirlo al igual que todos nosotros. Había una presencia más que era poderosa y que… es familiar.-murmuraba Milo, intentando percibir aquella cosmoenergía.

-Pues no temas porque él es un aliado y deben tratarlo como a uno más de ustedes. Ya puedes salir.-ordenó Saori.

Los ojos de los Santos Dorados quedaron abiertos por la sorpresa e indignación al ver a la persona que aparecía en aquél ambiente. Era un joven alto, de tez blanca, de cabello largo y con tonos azulados.

-¡Tú! ¡Miserable, ¿cómo osas poner tus pies en el Santuario, Kanon?-bramó Aioria, intentando contenerse de atacar a aquél traidor.

-Yo sé todos ustedes me ven como un traidor. Pero puedo asegurarles que después de la batalla que tuve con Ikki empecé a comprender que fue Atena quien estuvo desde siempre a mi lado, y por eso no puedo ni debo dejarla de lado ahora.-repuso Kanon, con relativa calma.

-¡No tenemos garantías de que tú nos traiciones de nuevo!-exclamó Aldebarán.

-Si yo realmente pretendiera traicionarlos, al último lugar al que me acercaría sería aquí. Atena sabría de esas intenciones.

-No puedes esperar que directamente te perdonemos, Kanon. Más a sabiendas de que tú corrompiste a Saga y liberaste a Poseidón con fines egoístas. Sin embargo… .-decía Mu, mientras observaba a Shaka.

El Santo Dorado de Virgo asintió antes de hablar.

-Lo que Mu quiere decir es que si Atena confía en ti, tanto él como yo confiamos.

Sin embargo, Milo de Escorpio dio un paso al frente y empezó a elevar su cosmoenergía antes de exclamar con fuerza.

-¡Yo no creo en ti! ¡Un traidor siempre será un traidor!

-Vine aquí a limpiar mis pecados y los de mi hermano. Y es por eso que vengo a pelear al lado de Atena como el nuevo Santo de Géminis.

Los Santos Dorados se miraron a los ojos un momento, y decidieron observar lo que sucedía, sin intervenir. Saori igualmente se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar.

-¡Un traidor es lo que eres! ¡Y como tal morirás! ¡Aguja Escarlata!-anunció Milo, antes de hacer crecer enormemente la uña de uno de sus dedos y descargar de lleno cuatro impactos a la velocidad de la luz, que parecían ligeros destellos carmesí.

Kanon cayó duramente al suelo. Dos de los impactos le dieron en el pecho, uno en la pierna derecha y otro más en el hombro izquierdo.

-He dicho que no. Dije que pelearé al lado de Atena, y lo haré sea como sea.

-Si quieres que siga, entonces así será.

Otra vez varios de los impactos de la Aguja Escarlata cayeron en el cuerpo del Santo Dorado de Géminis, el cual no se movía en lo más mínimo de su posición. Fueron seis impactos. Dos de ellos en el abdomen, dos en la pierna izquierda, uno en el antebrazo derecho y el último en el brazo izquierdo.

-Le debo mi vida a Atena. Ella me salvó muchas veces de la muerte en Cabo Sunion. ¡Si éste es mi castigo entonces lo acepto!-volvió a exclamar Kanon, mientras sangraba profusamente por todo el cuerpo, convirtiendo aquella habitación en un gran charco rojo carmesí.

Kanon empezó a notar que su vista se volvía borrosa, y todo alrededor de él empezaba a darle vueltas. Comprendió en ese momento que empezaba a perder los cinco sentidos. Ahora eran cinco impactos más los que golpearon de lleno al hermano de Saga de Géminis, pero él no se movía.

De pronto un impacto más empezó a detener la hemorragia. Kanon notó como sus cinco sentidos empezaron a reponerse. Fue cuando se levantó y dijo:

-Si supuestamente soy un enemigo de Atena, un traidor... ¿porqué dejas que aún viva?-inquirió Kanon a Milo, mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-Porque sé que en realidad aquí ya no hay un traidor, en todo caso lo hubo... pero ahora es el nuevo Santo de Géminis, Kanon.-respondió Milo.

Tras aquello, la armadura de Géminis voló directamente hacia Kanon, invistiéndolo. A la vez, Saori se dirigía hacia todos los Santos Dorados.

-El Santuario queda en sus manos. No sé cual sea la amenaza que tenemos… pero la derrotaremos.

Fin del capítulo seis.

Notas del autor:

Los villanos muestran ahora su nueva cara. ¿Y creyeron que sólo serían caronianos? No, no, no. Siempre hay traidores dispuestos a venderse en medio de una guerra, ¿no lo sabían? Respecto al extraño comportamiento de las amigas de Sakura… bueno, ya lo ven. ¿Crudo, no? Hay cosas que realmente pueden cambiar la personalidad de ser muy cercanos a uno, hasta transformarlos, y es algo que uno puede ver.

Los de la pandilla de Nerima al fin aparecieron, al igual que todos los Santos Dorados, como quien dice… las piezas se están colocando. Paul al fin va dominando algo sus poderes e investigando, algo que realmente será muy útil en el futuro. ¿Qué más sorpresas traerá éste remake de LDCDS? Pues esperen al cap. 7 para saberlo. Dudas, críticas, comentarios, ataques nucleares y demás a falcon_ y a 


	7. Nerima en color carmesí

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 7: NERIMA EN COLOR CARMESÍ**

Rysutar levitaba en los cielos, observando con desdén a quienes estaban debajo de él, en las calles de Nerima. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos; para un Shadow Warrior de Caronia, tales seres no eran más que cucarachas que se interponían en el camino de un conquistador implacable.

-Sucios primitivos. Todos ustedes sabrán de una vez quien es su amo.-murmuró el imperial, antes de estirarse levemente y exclamar con fuerza-¡Abran fuego!

Repentinamente, varios escuadrones de soldados caronianos, emergieron de las alcantarillas y empezaron a abrir fuego contra todo ser viviente alrededor. Nada importaban los gritos de terror ante los rayos láser que abatían a cada habitante de aquél lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a hacerse sentir la fuerza de una horrenda tormenta que destrozaba los tejados y los vidrios de cada edificio en Nerima.

-¡Entren casa por casa! ¡Esta operación es simple porque no tomaremos prisioneros! ¡Por Caronia!-exclamó Rysutar antes de desplegar varias esferas de energía que destruían cuanto edificio hubiera en el lugar.

Las sucesivas ráfagas de disparos de láser, los gritos de los soldados caronianos entrando casa por casa destrozando e incendiando todo a su paso, los alaridos de terror y dolor de aquellos civiles, y la fuerza de aquella tormenta hacían semejar Nerima casi como el infierno mismo.

En aquél ambiente de terror, los soldados imperiales ingresaron al dojo Tendo derribando la puerta principal a patadas.

-¡Saquen a todos los que vivan en éste lugar al jardín! ¡Allá vamos a acabar con éstos malnacidos!-vociferó el que estaba al mando de aquél escuadrón, mientras destrozaba a disparos de láser los muebles de la sala de los Tendo.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras casas a las que había ido aquél escuadrón, ellos no esperaban lo que iba a ocurrir en un breve momento.

-¡Huracán de Tigre!-exclamó Ranma Saotome, quien emergía por sorpresa desde su habitación y mandaba los cuerpos de los cuatro soldados que querían llegar a los cuartos de Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi hasta el jardín.

Dos soldados más intentaron atacar al joven artista marcial por la espalda, pero ambos corrieron igual suerte que los otros cuatro al ser mandados a volar por Akane, quien los mandó a volar usando su mazo.

-¿Qué te dije? ¿Existían o no existían?-preguntó Akane en forma burlona a su prometido.

-No es el momento para presumir, ¿sabías?-replicó Ranma, quien corría rápidamente hacia el jardín de la casa de los Tendo para caerle encima a los caronianos que quedaban.

A la vez, un enorme oso panda y un hombre de mediana edad de cabello y bigotes negros sometían con relativa facilidad a los soldados que quedaban a punta de golpes y patadas.

-¡Refuerzos, ahora!-exclamó uno de los soldados, antes de desenfundar dos pistolas láser y descargar varios disparos contra Ranma y Akane, que por inercia se tiraron al suelo.

Pero antes que algo más pasara, un joven de complexión delgada, cabello negro y con una pañoleta en la cabeza intervenía.

-¡Rugido de León!

Aquél ataque remató al soldado que había pedido refuerzos.

-¿Ahora en qué lío te metiste, Saotome?-inquirió el recién llegado.

-Demonios, Ryoga… ¿sólo por un segundo podrías dejar de molestar?-reclamó Ranma.

Todo esto era observado por un arrogante Rysutar desde los cielos, quien percibía rápidamente las auras de Ranma, Ryoga, Akane, Soun y Genma. Por su parte notaba como en otras partes de Nerima, también algunos más oponían resistencia.

-Sobresaliente para ser unos primitivos. Todos los escuadrones que encuentren resistencia atraigan al enemigo hacia el punto que combate el escuadrón S, los demás destruyan y maten todo a su paso.-ordenó Rysutar con un ligero sadismo en la voz.

A los pocos minutos, aparecía de un lado una joven con una espátula acompañada de otra joven de figura esbelta y cabello con tonos morados que iba con un muchacho que tenía unos lentes enormes y parecía sacar casi cualquier cosa de las mangas de su camisa. De otro lado, aparecía un joven armado con una espada de kendo que venía con una muchacha vestida con atuendos de gimnasia rítmica.

-Veo que logramos llegar hasta aquí.-dijo la chica de la espátula gigante, antes de propinarle un golpe con dicho objeto a un soldado imperial.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Acaso atacaron en tu restaurant también?-preguntó Ranma.

-No sólo allí. También atacaron nuestra casa, Saotome.-dijo el de la espada de kendo.

-Entonces están atacando toda Nerima, Kuno.-repuso Akane al de la espada de kendo.

La joven al igual que la mayoría de los que estaban allí, creía que ese ataque no era tan extenso.

-Sí, pero ahora que estamos con mi querido Ranma, las cosas sin duda mejorarán.-replicó la del traje de gimnasia rítmica, que evitaba casi bailando los disparos de láser de los soldados caronianos.

-¡Temo que tal cosa no será así!-vociferó Rysutar desde el cielo.

El de lentes enormes observó hacia la calle para luego hablar con dureza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar Nerima de ésta forma?

-Er… Mouse, el sujeto que dijo eso está en el cielo.-repuso la joven de cabellos con tonos morados.

-¿En el cielo, Shampoo?-preguntó Mouse, antes de acomodarse los lentes.-¿Cómo diablos es que… .

-Es que puedo volar… je, lo averiguarán con facilidad una vez que los envíe al infierno.-contestó Rysutar, antes de descargar de lleno una esfera de energía aúrica.

Al mismo tiempo, una reportera del canal de televisión Asahi TV estaba al frente de una cámara por la cual se observaba una gran avenida despejada totalmente y miles de ciudadanos japoneses siendo contenidos por un fuerte contingente policial a algunas cuadras de aquél lugar.

-Estamos reportando la llegada al Parlamento del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Maxwell Woods y del Primer Ministro de Japón, Tokiomi Takera. Como se sabe, los dos dignatarios firmarán un tratado de asistencia mutua en materia de lucha antiterrorista, que ha cobrado importancia a raíz de la creciente cadena de secuestros, desapariciones, asesinatos y atentados terroristas que Japón ha sufrido en una escalada de terror sin precedente en el mundo.

Desde uno de los edificios que colindaban con la avenida en la que iban a pasar ambos dignatarios, algunos hombres vestidos en trajes de negro y con lentes oscuros observaban todo desde un televisor mientras que otros estaban apostados en ventanas, balcones, terrazas y techos apostados con rifles que tenían miras láser.

-Hasta ahora no ha habido actividad sospechosa, señor.-dijo uno de aquellos hombres a través de un celular.

-Espero que así sea.-repuso otro hombre vestido en forma similar.-La CIA, el Servicio Secreto y la policía japonesa han desplegado lo mejor de sus elementos para este trabajo. Lo último que necesitamos es que éstos terroristas hagan de las suyas.

-Descuide, señor.-repuso un tercero, que estaba camuflado con la multitud.-Con todos los hombres que hemos desplegado y cubriendo nosotros todas las áreas es prácticamente imposible que un terrorista pueda moverse.

-Igual, no podemos bajar la guardia. ¿Algún reporte por vigilancia satelital?

-Negativo. No hay ningún vehículo o individuo sospechoso a tres kilómetros a la redonda. Lo único que hay son cientos de japoneses manifestándose a favor de ésta alianza, y algunas explosiones que se dan a ocho kilómetros de eso. A lo sumo, el riesgo más cercano son algunos detractores, pero están a un kilómetro y medio, y es la misma policía de Japón la que los detiene.-afirmó un cuarto individuo que estaba apostado en los techos, mientras algunos francotiradores japoneses estaban a su costado.

A la vez, desde el portaaviones USS George Washington, a doscientos kilómetros de la Bahía de Tokio intervenía un oficial de comunicaciones de dicha nave.

-Todo tranquilo por aquí. No ha habido siquiera una lancha rápida o bote sospechoso a trescientas millas marinas.-decía aquél oficial, mientras observaba cualquier movimiento en las pantallas de radar del portaaviones.-Eco 1, reporte de estado.

-Negativo, ninguna aeronave sospechosa en el área.-respondía el líder de aquél escuadrón, piloteando un F-18 Hornet.

-Foxtrot 1, reporte de estado.

-Nada sospechoso.-repuso con más sequedad el líder Foxtrot, al pilotear su F-15 Eagle.

-Señor, ninguna novedad.-dijo el líder del escuadrón Golf, que piloteaba igualmente un F-15 Eagle.

-Estamos seguros por aire o por mar, y por tierra el riesgo es mínimo.-dijo el oficial a bordo del USS George Washington.

-Todo eso es cierto pero igual no hay que descuidarnos. Esos terroristas han hecho que éstos japoneses tengan que cagarse de miedo cuando salen por las calles, sino jamás hubieran solicitado una alianza antiterrorista.-en eso, el que estaba a cargo de la seguridad notó que aparecía una llamada más.-¿Señor embajador?

-El mismo. Más le vale a la CIA y al Servicio Secreto hacer bien su trabajo.

-Mire, yo mismo me aseguré de estudiar la ruta del recorrido desde hace semanas. Con los manifestantes alejados, y todos los ángulos cubiertos parece poco probable que haya problemas.

-Eso espero por su bien.-repuso el embajador estadounidense, que observaba todo desde su televisor.

A la vez, la misma reportera seguía narrando segundo a segundo lo que ocurría.

-La firma de éste tratado permitirá la garantía total de seguridad que fuera dada a conocer semanas atrás por el Primer Ministro Takera, quien ha prometido una lucha frontal contra el terrorismo que ha asolado nuestro país. Para éste evento se han extremado las medidas de seguridad de parte de la policía con apoyo logístico estadounidense.

Sin embargo, entre los japoneses y vestido casualmente estaba Carlos, el cual observaba con calma.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Nadie sospecha nada.-repuso el Shadow Warrior terrestre.

-Perfecto. Los soldados están ocupando posiciones ofensivas en éste momento.-repuso Huranuk, mientras observaba todo desde un proyector tridimensional.

-Éstos primitivos ni siquiera sospechan que sus sistemas de comunicación y vigilancia están siendo observados.-repuso Edira.

-Y además sienten miedo. Lo proyectan en sus pensamientos.-musitó Adelia, sonriendo con cierto placer.

-Entonces quizá sea tiempo de hacerles sentir pánico de una vez.-dijo Uthbak animado y queriendo salir a asesinar a cuanta persona hubiese.

-Todavía no. Debemos comprar un poco más de tiempo.-repuso Huranuk.-¿Tienes todo listo, Zertok?

A su vez, Zertok aparecía en un holograma tridimensional observándose además que el ambiente en que estaba se veía finamente decorado.

-Desde luego, podemos controlar fácilmente toda la data electrónica que hay en ése mundo. Ésa gente ni sospecha el nivel de las cosas que conocemos o controlamos desde aquí.

-Excelente. Entonces, estén listos todos y no hagan absolutamente nada hasta que dé la señal.

Las Sailor Scouts estaban asombradas a medida que recorrían Nerima. Cuadras enteras de los inmuebles de aquél distrito ardían en llamas y había gran cantidad de cadáveres de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos en cuyos rostros podía verse la desesperación, como si fueran presas salvajes huyendo de sus depredadores.

-¡Abran fuego!-exclamó un sargento caroniano, al mando de dos escuadrillas que disparaban sin parar a todo lo que se moviera.

-¡Deténganse, asesinos!-exclamó Jupiter-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

El ataque tomó por sorpresa a varios de aquellos imperiales, los cuales salieron volando por los cielos antes de caer muertos al suelo.

-¡Asquerosas perras terrestres! ¡¿Es que no entienden que son inferiores a nosotros? ¡Ríndanse y quizá sean tratados en forma cercana a un caroniano!-exclamó aquél sargento, mientras dos escuadrillas más aparecían del otro lado de la calle en que estaban ellos, rodeando a las Sailors.

-¡Jamás!-exclamó Rei.-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!-anunció Michiru.

-¡Tierra… tiembla!-gritó Haruka.

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!-anunció Mina.

Aquellos ataques cayeron duramente a los soldados imperiales, sin embargo a diferencia de la vez anterior, varios de ellos lograron evitar esos ataques al volar empleando las turbinas a reacción que estaban equipadas en sus botas.

-¡Fueg… .-iba a decir un soldado imperial pero antes que pudieran hacer nada un ataque lo fulminó.

-¡Sol Rojo!-exclamó Holsemon, quien llevaba a Yolei y Cody sobre su lomo.

-¡Disparo!-anunció Sakura, la cual venía volando por los cielos sobre Kerberos.

-Ya llegaron, señor.-anunció uno de los soldados a Rysutar.

-Excelente, atráiganlos hacia mi posición. Es tiempo que me divierta con éstos niños.

De pronto, todos los soldados imperiales empezaron a volar rápidamente hacia el sur.

-¡Síganlos!-exclamó Davis.

A la vez, en el dojo Tendo, las cosas no iban nada fáciles para los artistas marciales de Nerima.

-¡Rugido de León!-exclamaba Ryoga.

-¡Huracán de Tigre!-anunciaba Ranma.

Pero aquél gigante de dos metros que estaba vestido en una armadura negra y con una espiral descendiente roja en su peto detenía aquellos ataques con sus manos antes de propinar sendas patadas a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a causar tanta desolación a nuestros hogares?-inquirió Mouse, antes de lanzar cientos de cadenas y navajas de las mangas de su camisa.

-Es simple. Ustedes son sólo basura para nosotros y somos los que acabamos con la basura para forjar un verdadero paraíso. ¡Por eso deben desaparecer!-exclamó el guerrero imperial, antes de destrozar las navajas de Mouse, tomar sus cadenas y jalarlo hacia él para romperle la nariz de un cabezazo, y luego hacer que atraviese de lado a lado una de las paredes del dojo Tendo.

-¡Miserable!-exclamó Soun, que intentó lanzarse de un puñetazo, mientras que Genma lo secundaba.

Sin embargo, una fuerza invisible detenía en seco a los dos y los estrellaba contra el suelo. Kuno, Kodachi, Akane y Ukyo intentaron atacar por la espalda al imperial pero éste descargó una pequeña esfera de energía aúrica que golpeó a los cuatro jóvenes haciéndolos caer.

Shampoo le conectó una patada en el cuello, y luego dos puñetazos más a aquél enorme monstruo. Pero para su sorpresa, aquél hombre no sólo no parecía verse tan afectado por ésos ataques, sino que sonreía con sadismo. Un instante después, Rysutar le propinó una dura bofetada a la amazona china, tumbándola al suelo y de una patada la noqueó, haciendo que su cuerpo haga un surco de varios metros en el suelo. El imperial entonces sujetó a Ranma y de un rodillazo lo hizo escupir sangre de la boca al tiempo que le rompía dos costillas.

-¡Saotome!-exclamó Ryoga, quien se levantó sólo para recibir una estocada del sable de luz de aquél sádico guerrero en su hombro derecho.-¡ARGHHHH…

-Eso es… me gusta que mis víctimas lloren como nenitas antes de que mueran.

-¡MONSTRUO!-gritó Ranma, al ver a Ryoga sangrando profusamente, para luego conectarle un rodillazo en el abdomen seguido de un codazo en el rostro con el cual logró soltarse.-¡Vas a morir!

Fue sólo cosa de un instante. Un segundo imperceptible para el ojo humano. Un segundo en el cual, Ranma Saotome recibió un duro corte que apenas atinó a evadir en parte pero que lo dejó tumbado en el piso mientras un charco de sangre se formaba en aquél jardín el cual provenía de aquél corte al abdomen.

-¡RANMA!-gritó Akane, casi sintiéndose morir al ver a su prometido tirado en el suelo y sangrando.

-Deja de gritar tanto. Haré que llegues con él pronto después de que tengamos algo de diversión.-musitó el imperial, mirando con lujuria a Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo.

-¡Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!-anunció Serena.

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-secundó Ami.

Ambos ataques golpearon al imperial. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en contraatacar, saltó por los cielos para evitar los ataques de X-Veemon, Stingmon, Kerberos, Yue, Digmon, Angemon y Angewomon.

-¡Esperaba que vinieran todos ustedes, ratas inmundas! ¡Es tiempo que finalice lo que empecé en la bahía de Tokio! ¡Expansive Aura Wave!-exclamó Rysutar.

El sanguinario guerrero caroniano elevó violentamente su aura y mandó a volar a peleadores de Nerima, la Card Master y sus guardianes, las Sailor Scouts y los digimons y digi-destinados varios metros hacia atrás antes de estrellarse duramente contra el piso y quedar noqueados. Sólo Kari Kamiya, Serena Tsukino y Michiru Kaioh estaban conscientes.

-¿Lo ven? ¡Eso es grandeza! ¡Eso es lo que me hace superior a mí sobre ustedes! ¡El poder!-bramó Rysutar.

-Al tener poder y emplearlo para esto… sólo eres inferior.-murmuró Kari.

La digi-destinada no podía evitar sentir miedo, sin embargo sentía que tenía que decirlo. A sabiendas de que aquél monstruo la iba a matar, por lo menos le dejaría saber eso.

-¡Mocosa estúpida! ¡¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo? ¡Te voy a hacer sentir el infierno mismo antes de matarte y serás la última ya que haré que veas como mato a cada uno de tus amigos!-rugió Rysutar.

-¡Maremoto de Neptun… .-la Outer Scout iba a ejecutar aquél ataque cuando un puñetazo durísimo la tumbó al suelo.

-Y tú serás la primera en morir, perra barata.-farfulló el guerrero imperial, activando su sable de luz al tiempo que tomaba a la Outer Scout del cabello y se colocaba tras ella, casi como si estuviera alistándose a degollar a un animal.-Y como la perra que eres es que morirás.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sailor Moon, al ver a su amiga a punto de morir.

Sin embargo, un papel escrito con caracteres chinos le cayó al guerrero imperial en su mano y éste se prendió en llamas, haciendo que el enorme hombre de armadura negra se desconcentrara, y permitiendo que la Outer Scout se escabullera y tomara distancia.

-¿Quién demon… .

-Es tiempo que te expliques. ¿Por qué tanta destrucción en éste lugar?-dijo un niño que aparentaba los once o doce años, de cabello y ojos castaños, con un traje de color verde.

-Sha… Shaoran.-murmuró Sakura, quien lograba despertar de a pocos y creía por un segundo que veía una alucinación.

-Me alegra ver que sigues viva. Y tú… vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste.-anunció el niño chino, haciendo que el péndulo que sostenía se volviese una espada y arremetiera contra el imperial.

Aquella espada chocó con la hoja del sable de luz de Rysutar, quien sonrió con sadismo.

-Puedo percibir lo que tu mente expresa en éste momento. Sientes un enorme afecto por ésa niña y una enorme rabia por mí. Vamos a ver cuál puede más… si el afecto o la rabia.

Rysutar entonces saltó hacia atrás quedando sin guardia aparente ante Shaoran, el cual estaba a punto de lanzarse contra aquél hombre. Pero de pronto, una esfera de luz salió de la palma derecha del imperial e iba dirigida hacia Sakura.

-¡Sakura!-gritó el niño Li, antes de correr a toda velocidad y alistar un hechizo para destruir aquella esfera de energía aúrica.-¡Dios del Trueno!

Aquél rayo destruyó esa esfera, pero lastimosamente fue el momento que el caroniano aprovechó para golpearlo por la espalda y tumbarlo al suelo.

-Mal, mal, mal. Debiste haberle hecho caso a tu rabia. Por culpa de ése tonto afecto por aquella criatura desaprovechaste una oportunidad valiosa para herirme siquiera un poco.-decía Rysutar, quien pisoteaba a Shaoran una y otra vez.

-¡Por favor, deja de lastimarlo!-decía la pequeña Card Master.

-Claro… te aseguro que no sufrirá nunca más.-le contestó el imperial.

-Ando seguro que ése niño no sufrirá nunca más. Porque simplemente tú morirás aquí y ahora.-anunció la voz de Paul.

-¡Maldito Guardián, ¿dónde demonios estás?-inquiría Rysutar.

-Maldito Guardián, ¿dónde demonios estás?-remedaba Paul, sin aparecer todavía para luego volver a hablar.-Te metes con mujeres, niños y civiles demasiado fácil… veremos si igual puedes conmigo.

Paul entonces apareció, dándole una certera patada a Rysutar en la quijada y derribándolo, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, aparece de una vez. ¿O es que acaso en su Orden no les enseñan el valor?

-Eres un maldito cobarde, aparece de una vez. ¿O es que acaso en su Orden no les enseñan el valor?-remedó Paul de nuevo, para reaparecer y golpear de un duro puñetazo a Rysutar, y volver a desaparecer.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Aparece rata inmunda!-provocó Rysutar, mientras afinaba sus sentidos y su percepción, intentado percibir por dónde aparecería Paul.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Aparece rata inmun… .-pero antes que Paul pudiera completar aquello y dar un derechazo, Rysutar lo bloqueó y de un cabezazo le rompió la nariz.

-Un mequetrefe que no tiene tanto músculo como tú no es rival para alguien como yo.-farfulló Rysutar, antes de darle un gancho al hígado.

-Quizá no tenga tanto músculo, viejo.-repuso Paul con algo de dolor.-Pero sé que no soy un sirviente de Caronia, tengo más materia gris que tú y mi aura nada tiene que envidiarle a la tuya.

El Guardián contraatacó, golpeando de una patada a la rodilla derecha del Shadow Warrior, desequilibrándolo para luego asfixiarlo con su telequinesis.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-anunció el imperial, estallando su aura con fuerza y mandando a volar al joven Tapia, para luego atraparlo en el aire y hacerle un abrazo de oso.

-Arghhh… .-Paul sentía que aquél grandulón lo tenía bien sujeto, por más cabezazos que le daba al rostro no lograba que ése tipo soltara el agarre.

-Te quebraré como la mierda que eres.-le susurró Rysutar a Paul en el oído, antes de dar una orden a los soldados imperiales.-¡Acaben de una vez con esos miserables!

Sin embargo, antes que pudiera hacer nada, cinco ataques surcaron los cielos en dirección al Shadow Warrior caroniano.

-¡Aullido Explosivo!-anunció una especie de lobo, haciendo que salga de él una llamarada azulada de su hocico.

-¡Mega Flama!-exclamó otro digimon con la forma de un tiranosaurio naranja que tenía una especie de coraza marrón en la cabeza.

-¡Meteoros Fugaces!-gritó un tercer digimon alado con pequeñas flamas en sus alas, cola y cabeza.

-¡Arpón Volcán!-exclamó un cuarto digimon parecido a una morsa con un enorme cuerno negro a la mitad de su cabeza.

-¡Electro Shock!-anunció otro de estos seres, el cual era un enorme insecto azul.

Los cinco ataques golpearon de lleno a Rysutar, haciéndolo caer duramente al suelo y sangrar levemente por las comisuras de la boca.

-¡Pequeños infelices! ¡Si ustedes no entienden por las buenas que éste mundo es nuestro entonces lo entenderán a las malas!-farfulló Rysutar.

-No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya.-dijo Tai.

De pronto, Sailor Moon hizo un acopio de fuerzas y observó hacia Rysutar.

-No puedo permitirles que sigan haciendo éstas barbaridades. ¡Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!-exclamó la joven, haciendo que ése otro ataque golpeara duramente la espalda del guerrero imperial.

-Y ahora es mi turno.-dijo Paul, tras notar que Rysutar estaba desconcentrándose para patear duramente su entrepierna y luego morderle la frente como si fuera un perro rabioso.

-¡ARGHHHHH… AGHHHHHH… SUÉLTAME, MALDITO!-gritaba Rysutar, casi aullando de dolor, librándose de aquél feroz ataque de una patada y lanzando cientos de esferas de energía hacia los defensores de aquél mundo.

-¡Escudo!-anunció Sakura, logrando muy a tiempo evitar que aquellas esferas de energía pudieran haber matado a todos.

En aquél momento, todos estaban empezando a levantarse, sin embargo aún estaban algo adormecidos y poco a poco veían como decenas de soldados imperiales los rodeaban y apuntaban sus armas hacia ellos.

-Hora de mo…

-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Aquél ataque que fulminó a todos los soldados imperiales sorprendió a todos. Digi-destinados, digimons, Sailor Scouts, hechiceros de Tomoeda, guardianes de Sakura Cards y artistas marciales de Nerima, e incluso los dos guerreros de la luz que peleaban uno contra el otro en los aires.

Era un jovencito de cabello y ojos marrones, con tez bronceada, y bastante menudo. Alguien así parecía sin duda una piltrafa para Rysutar, el cual encaró a aquél muchacho que portaba una imponente armadura blanca.

-No sé como un bebito como tú ha podido acabar con varias decenas de soldados imperiales. Pero yo seré quien acabe contigo apenas me haga cargo de éste Guardián.

-¿Bebito? Alguien como tú no es más que un fanfarrón que no es capaz de lograr gran cosa.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-Soy Seiya, Santo de Pegaso al servicio de la diosa Atena.-contestó el Santo de Bronce sin siquiera prestarle gran caso a aquél imponente Shadow Warrior.

-¡Vas a morir, maldito!-exclamó Rysutar, sin embargo Paul reapareció frente a él y lo estocó duramente en el abdomen.-No… no puede ser.

-Sí que puede ser… ¡Bólido Destructor!-anunció Paul, antes de verse envuelto por un aura azulada y golpear duramente al guerrero imperial, para luego cargarlo por encima de su cuerpo y lanzarlo contra el suelo empleando su telequinesis.

Seiya miró a Rysutar con desprecio, antes de hablarle.

-Tal como supuse. No eres más que un fanfarrón. Ahora habla de una vez quién eres y a qué vienes.

-Los Shadow Warriors venimos a una cosa… ocupar éste mundo para causa de Su Ilustrísima… y ustedes sólo son basura que desaparecerá.-repuso Rysutar.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si tú estás aquí semimuerto.-replicó Paul.

-Torpes… desde siempre ése fue nuestro objetivo… todos ustedes son unos estúpidos y sucios primitivos… y ahora lo han demostrado más que nunca.-el imperial entonces se mordió la lengua hasta destrozar por completo aquél órgano.

Paul entonces intentó leer la mente del guerrero imperial. Pero incluso en aquél momento el imperial resistía cualquier intento de lectura de mente de parte del joven Guardián. Torpe, ¿crees acaso que dejaré que sepas lo que pasa con tanta facilidad? Antes deberás matarme, eran los pensamientos del Shadow Warrior. Que así sea, fue el pensamiento que el imperial recibió a través de la telepatía del joven Tapia, quien no dudó en activar su sable de luz.

-¡No lo hagas!-exclamó Seiya.

-Como animales es que tratan al resto de individuos. Entonces como animales es que deben morir.-sentenció Paul, antes de degollar a Rysutar con su sable de luz.

Tras aquello, Paul arrojó hacia un costado el cadáver de Rysutar, como si fuera un enorme bulto de basura.

-¿Por qué acabar con un guerrero indefenso? Eso es algo de seres viles y bajos. ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Responde!-dijo Seiya mientras permanecía en guardia al sentir inestabilidad y violencia en el aura de aquél guerrero de armadura azulada.

-No tengo porque responderte. Admito que tu poder es bastante grande sin embargo ésta es una guerra en la que no tienen que meterse ninguno de ustedes.-respondió Paul con frialdad.-Una guerra en la que ésta gente no ha mostrado siquiera algo mínimo de piedad o de honor hacia el prójimo.

-Eso no justifica el que hayas cometido un asesinato de un guerrero que estaba indefenso.- dijo Seiya, quien empezó a elevar su cosmoenergía.-¡Alístate!

-¡Si es así como lo quieres, entonces que así sea, Santo de Atena!-exclamó Paul, quien elevó violentamente su aura.

Cuando Ranma Saotome abrió los ojos, quedó sorprendido al ver lo que ocurría. Tanto Seiya como Paul se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocando duramente los puños y las auras.

Al mismo tiempo, y desde otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, Huranuk contemplaba como se habían dado las cosas en Nerima. Una pérdida aceptable la de Rysutar, sobre todo si ésta permite observar a un Santo de Atena y a un Guardián enfrentarse entre sí.

En otro proyector tridimensional, Huranuk observaba como se movilizaba la caravana en la que estaban el Primer Ministro Takera y el Presidente Woods.

-A mi cuenta. Procedan en exactamente cinco tacs.-ordenó Huranuk con frialdad.

Fin del capítulo 7.

Notas de Autor:

Y aquí está al fin. El capítulo siete de Las Dos Caras del Ser, trajo una carnicería al más puro estilo del halcón, junto con algo realmente grande que va a pasar. Aunque de por sí, ya pasan varias cosas. El encuentro entre un Santo y un Guardián, al fin aparecen los pesos pesados de éste mundo… el adolescente idealista confrontado con el joven endurecido

¿Será suficiente la aparición de los Santos de Atena para detener la amenaza caroniana? ¿O acaso arreciará con más fuerza esta horrible y traumática tormenta de sangre, desolación y muerte? Para poder averiguarlo, no se pierdan el capítulo ocho de éste fic.

Comentarios, críticas (pero las de a de verás, no las de broma, gente), amenazas, ataques terroristas con armas biológicas, químicas o nucleares, y demás a falcon_ o a .


	8. Nadie está a salvo

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 8: NADIE ESTÁ A SALVO**

Tras chocar con fuerza sus puños, Santo y Guardián se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. Increíble, éste jovencito tiene una fuerza bastante grande, pensó Paul distrayéndose apenas por una milésima de segundo. Milésima de segundo que fue aprovechada por Seiya, para encajarle una patada en la quijada al Guardián de Bronce, que cayó derribado al suelo.

-No creas que será tan sencillo conmigo, Pegaso.-musitó Paul, levantándose con algo de dolor.-¡Expansive Aura Wave!

El enorme estallido de energía aúrica golpeó de lleno al Santo de Atena, siendo esto aprovechado por el joven Guardián que arremetió con su sable de luz a punta de cortes y estocadas, que Seiya evadía retrocediendo velozmente. En un ligero instante, Seiya dejó desprotegido su brazo derecho y éste recibió un ligero corte, haciendo que el Santo empiece a sangrar.

-¡Aghhh… .

Paul entonces empleó su telequinesis para asfixiar a Seiya, cortándole de pocos la respiración. A cada instante, Seiya sentía con más dificultad el simple hecho de poder respirar. ¿Qué es esto? Nunca antes había enfrentado a un guerrero que pudiera asfixiarme sin tocarme siquiera, pensaba el Santo.

-¿Es lo bueno de enfrentar algo novedoso, no? No sabes que te espera.-repuso el Guardián de Bronce, dando a entender que leía la mente de Seiya.

-Maldito… alguien como tú… no va a vencerme.-replicó un furioso Seiya, quien elevó violentamente su cosmoenergía, haciendo que Paul haga un enorme surco en la pista con su cuerpo.-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

El joven Tapia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y observó que le caían de lleno miles y miles de impactos que parecían una especie de luces por todo el cuerpo que lo mandaban por los aires y hacían que la cabeza del Guardián choque contra el piso. El resto de aquél heterodoxo grupo de defensores observó totalmente asombrado aquello.

-Asombroso… fue demasiado rápido.-repuso Shaoran.

-Yue, Kero… ¿pudieron ver lo que pasó?-preguntó Sakura.

Pero ambos guardianes de las cartas Clow negaron con la cabeza. Sólo Kerberos se animó a hablar.

-Para nada, aunque debo admitir que me alegra que le den al fanfarrón de armadura azulada su merecido.

-¿Ustedes pudieron ver algo?-preguntó Matt a las Sailor Scouts.

-No.-repuso Sailor Moon, con auténtico asombro.

Paul escupió sangre de su boca, mientras intentaba levantarse. Aún estaba azorado porque aquél impacto jamás lo había visto venir. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Es como si algo parecido a una luz me hubiese golpeado de lleno, pensaba el Guardián.

-Veo que por lo menos tienes el mínimo espíritu para ponerte de pie.-dijo el Santo de Bronce, antes de arremeter directamente hacia el Guardián.

Sin embargo, fue el Guardián quien se agachó casi por inercia y le conectó al Santo un duro gancho a la altura del hígado. Pero cuando Paul intentó patearle el pecho a Seiya, éste le sujetó la pierna y lo arrojó violentamente contra un edificio, haciendo que lo atraviese de lado a lado. Todos pensaron por un instante en que aquello finalmente acabó, que aquél engreído estaba ya muerto. Pero ésa sensación desapareció cuando el Santo de Bronce atinó a voltear a sus espaldas.

-¡Bólido Destructor!-anunció Paul mandando a volar a Seiya hasta el interior de un edificio, mientras el Guardián era cubierto por un aura azulada.

-¡Arghhh… .-el Santo de Pegaso intentaba levantarse, pero recibía de lleno una patada en el abdomen que lo hacía rodar metros más atrás.

-Me criticas por haber ejecutado a ése Shadow Warrior, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que es esto.-murmuraba el Guardián cuando aparecían en su mente algunas imágenes de la vida de Seiya y varias de sus batallas en forma aleatoria.-Curioso viniendo de alguien que igualmente mató.

-¡Miserable! Si he debido matar ha sido por Atena y jamás ejecuté a alguien indefenso.-respondió Seiya, conectándole una serie de golpes a Paul a la velocidad de la luz que impactaron de lleno en todo el cuerpo del Guardián.

Paul cayó derribado al piso sintiendo un horrible dolor en su cuerpo. Ésta velocidad es distinta a la que observé en esos vídeos de las Guerras Galácticas, si sigo así no sé si saldré vivo, pensó el Guardián mientras veía al Santo acercarse.

-¿Indefenso? Niño, se ve que las guerras que peleaste no te enseñaron nada. Gente así no tiene sentido salvarla o dejarla viva.-murmuró Paul, antes de levantarse y meterle un cabezazo al Santo que por poco le rompe la nariz.

Seiya entonces esquivó lo que hubiese sido una estocada en su hombro derecho y dos cortes en el abdomen. ¿Quién es éste hombre?, ¿su cosmoenergía está plagada de violencia y agresión?, pensaba el Santo de Atena, a medida que esquivaba cortes, estocadas y mandobles que Paul buscaba propinarle.

-Gente como ésos Shadow Warriors simplemente no merece nada.-musitó Paul, antes de propinarle a Seiya un codazo en la nuca, para luego sujetarlo y estamparle la cara tres veces contra una pared.

-¡Aún así eso de honorable no tiene nada!-Seiya le metió un rodillazo a la altura del abdomen a Paul.

-¿Quién dijo que una guerra es honorable?-respondió Paul, contraatacando con un duro derechazo a la mandíbula del Santo de Pegaso.

-La guerra, no. ¡Pero a diferencia de ti, al menos yo y mis compañeros, sí!-exclamó Seiya antes de atacar de nueva cuenta a la velocidad de la luz a punta de puñetazos y ráfagas de cosmoenergía que cayeron de lleno sobre el Guardián de Bronce, haciendo que el cuerpo de Paul haga un enorme surco en la pista, yendo a dar a un callejón.

Seiya se acercó a gran velocidad, iba a terminar aquél asunto de una buena vez y encendía de nueva cuenta su cosmoenergía para dar el golpe de gracia. Sin embargo, notó como de pronto su cuerpo entero quedaba totalmente paralizado.

-Si quieres creer que tengo o no honor, es lo que tú creerás.-Paul entonces recibía de lleno más y más imágenes mentales de Seiya en forma descontrolada, como una especie de bombardeo a su cerebro, al tiempo que sangraba por las comisuras de los labios y las fosas nasales levemente.-Pero prefiero mil veces pelear por una causa como el equilibrio, que pelear por una "diosa".

-¡Cómo dices!-Seiya se enfureció al oír eso.

-Ésa niña… Saori es como se llama, ¿no? La llaman Atena, pero igual se llama Saori.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Qué pasará si ella muere y no puedes evitarlo? ¿Te cortarás las venas como una niñita llorona o intentarás seguir adelante sin ella de todos modos?

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡CÁLLATE!-Seiya no aguantó más la rabia e hizo estallar con fuerza su cosmoenergía, librándose del agarre telequinético de Paul.

Paul sin embargo, se adelantó a Seiya, estocándolo en el hombro izquierdo con su sable de luz. Sin embargo, no podía contener el bombardeo de imágenes mentales que el Santo de Pegaso proyectaba, haciendo que el Guardián se aleje de él, retrocediendo mientras se sujetaba un poco las sienes.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar tanto en ésa chica? Para ser su protector piensas tanto en ella que haces suponer otras posibilidades. ¿Acaso la miras con otros ojos?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Seiya.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-respondió Paul, generando un enorme estallido aúrico que repelía los impactos que lanzaba Seiya, y mandaba al Santo de Bronce a atravesar con su cuerpo dos postes de teléfono.

Ahora o nunca, pensó Paul; mientras notaba como el Santo de Atena se estaba reincorporando e iba a estocarlo con su sable de luz de nueva cuenta cuando escuchó las voces de Rei, Shaoran y Sakura.

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Dios del Fuego… ve!

-¡Fuego!

El ataque combinado de Sailor Mars, Shaoran y Sakura iba a darle de lleno a Paul, pero éste logró reaccionar casi por inercia y con su telequinesis desvió aquellos ataques hacia Seiya, que los recibió de lleno. Sin embargo, aquellos no serían los únicos ataques que vendrían.

-¡Polvo de Diamante!-anunció un jovencito de pelo rubio, uno de sus dos ojos azules cubiertos por un vendaje, y vestido con una armadura blanca.

-¡Cadena Nebular!-exclamó otro muchacho de pelo con tonos verdosos, ojos verdes, y una armadura fucsia con cadenas.

Una fuerte corriente de aire congelado seguida de una cadena yendo a la velocidad de la luz acabaron golpeándolo duramente, congelando parte de su hombrera derecha y de su peto y atravesando su brazo izquierdo de lado a lado. Paul aulló de dolor al sentir aquellos duros impactos haciéndolo congelarse levemente y sangrar, pero a pesar de ello seguía en pie de lucha.

-Shun, Hyoga… .-murmuró Seiya, quien se incorporaba.

-¿Estás bien, Seiya?-preguntó Shun, al tiempo que alistaba sus cadenas mientras observaba a aquél hombre de armadura azulada.

-Notamos que dos cosmoenergías violentas chocaban con fuerza, una de ellas desapareció y la otra… .-decía Hyoga.

-La otra es la mía. Es mi aura, Santo de Atena.-respondió Paul, blandiendo firmemente su sable de luz y señalando al cadáver de Rysutar.-Era necesario que rematara a ése hombre, dejarlo vivo no era una opción.

-Aún así era un guerrero indefenso. ¿Acaso matarlo te hace mejor que él?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Era lo necesario. Las guerras que ustedes los Santos enfrentan son distintas a ésta, con un enemigo sin honor que no dudará en masacrar miles o millones con tal de dominar éste mundo.

Sakura Kinomoto iba a intervenir, pero en eso tuvo una ligera corazonada. Como si algo terrible estuviera ocurriendo. Un segundo después de que la Card Master tuviera aquella impresión; Seiya, Hyoga, Shun y Paul percibieron que una terrible desgracia se estaba llevando a cabo, y como las vidas de muchísimas personas eran fulminadas. Torpes… desde siempre ése fue nuestro objetivo… todos ustedes son unos estúpidos y sucios primitivos… y ahora lo han demostrado más que nunca, fueron las últimas palabras del guerrero imperial.

Últimas palabras que Paul recordó, encadenando rápidamente lo que quería decir Rysutar con lo que pasaba. Toda la masacre en Nerima sólo fue una distracción, y las peleas con Rysutar y con Seiya le habían dado tiempo suficiente a los caronianos para ir contra la caravana de Tokiomi Takeru y Maxwell Woods junto con las muertes acarreadas por aquello. Decenas, quizá cientos de personas estaban siendo masacradas en Chiyoda, a sólo unas pocas cuadras del Parlamento japonés.

-No… no, no puede ser, maldita sea. ¡MIERDA!-gritó un frustrado Paul voló a toda velocidad hacia aquél lugar, haciendo rápidamente que Santos, Sailors, digidestinados y digimons, hechiceros y Guardianes de Cards, y artistas marciales siguieran al joven Guardián.

Sin embargo por más rápido que quisieran ir ellos no podían detener lo inevitable. Porque aquél ataque había sido ejecutado exactamente hace dos minutos. Un lapso de tiempo breve y casi insignificante en circunstancias normales, pero lo suficientemente prolongado para lo que estaba pasando.

Dos minutos antes, Huranuk dijo la palabra "adelante", y el infierno empezó. La vigilancia satelital sobre el presidente Woods y el primer ministro Takera, así como sobre el perímetro de agentes de la CIA, del Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, y de la policía japonesa empezó a debilitarse. Las imágenes proyectadas por los satélites de reconocimiento estadounidenses empezaban a tener fallas, quedando entrecortadas, borrosas y desapareciendo ocasionalmente.

Uno a uno iban muriendo. Los francotiradores apostados en techos, balcones y ventanas; los agentes que protegían directamente la limosina en que iban Maxwell Woods y Tokiomi Takera, así como aquellos que cubrían las comunicaciones en tierra y los que estaban apostados entre el público; todos y cada uno de ellos sentían una horrible sensación de asfixia en todo el cuerpo que bloqueaba su respiración haciendo que finalmente caigan muertos.

-Todos ellos tiemblan de miedo.-decía Arinus algo divertido, oculto entre la muchedumbre y vistiendo ropas casuales azules.

-Están cagándose de miedo.-murmuró Uthbak, tras destrozarle la tráquea con sadismo a un agente estadounidense que no pudo evitar defecar al sentir que la vida se le iba mediante telequinesis, para luego acomodarse los lentes oscuros que usaba y sonreírle a un par de colegialas que pasaban por la calle.

-Uno de ellos incluso pensó en su familia. Un hijo de tres años y una esposa, así como una amante a la cual va a extrañar. Y créanme, pensaba más en la amante.-repuso Edira, desde un automóvil mientras se maquillaba.

-Otro va a extrañar a su hija. Quería verla y pedirle perdón por eso de no haber pagado su pensión ni haber estado con ella las últimas cinco Navidades, cojudeces sentimentaloides.-murmuró Adelia, a la vez que se acomodaba la minifalda roja que usaba.

-Jamás son capaces de ver por el compañero o el amigo que tienen al costado, el que se supone que los apoya y a quien le confían la vida. No le dedican siquiera una imagen mental antes de morir.-repuso Carlos, para luego eliminar con rabia y sadismo a veinticinco agentes policiales japoneses de golpe.-Gente así es innecesaria para el nuevo orden de éste mundo.

-¿Acaso esta misión te tocó un poco más de lo usual, Carlos?-inquirió con sorna Uthbak.

-Si vuelves a joder de ésa estúpida forma, te mataré.-amenazó Carlos con rabia asesina.

Antes de que aquello hubiera escalado a mayores, la voz de Huranuk se hizo notar.

-Muy bien, todos los agentes de seguridad en tierra están muertos. Procedan, soldados.

De pronto, tres escuadrones de soldados imperiales emergieron desde las alcantarillas mediante sendas explosiones que destrozaron pistas, veredas, postes de electricidad y teléfono. En medio del polvo y los escombros, estaban los cuerpos destrozados de manifestantes a favor de la llegada del presidente Woods y de varios periodistas con cámaras fotográficas y filmadoras, grabadoras, celulares y micrófonos.

Los gritos de pánico se hacían más horrendos, entremezclándose con el sonido de las armas láser caronianas siendo disparadas una y otra vez, y con el ruido agonizante de cada uno de los individuos que estaba siendo atacado.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡¿Cómo es posible que mis agentes y los tuyos no hagan nada ahora?-decía el presidente Woods, con un tono que reflejaba pánico en todo su ser.

-Pasa lo evidente, señor Woods.-dijo Huranuk con calma absoluta, acercándose hacia la limosina en que estaban ambos mandatarios y pisoteando sin asco el cadáver de una niña de seis años.-Ustedes han dejado de tener control de éste mundo. Ahora es nuestro.

El chofer de la limosina iba a disparar, pero Huranuk fue más rápido y con un certero disparo de su pistola-láser asesinó a aquél hombre. Maxwell Woods estaba aterrado, todos sus agentes en tierra y muchísimos civiles habían sido asesinados sin más por estos monstruos que no mostraban ni una pizca de piedad o de asco hacia lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué clase de asquerosos hijos de puta son ustedes?-preguntó Woods, sintiendo entre ira y miedo.-¿Creen acaso que vamos a tenerles miedo? ¡Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica harán hasta lo imposible por cazar a gente como ustedes!

-Es increíble pensar que aún imagine que pueda lograr superar lo que vendrá. Usted debería ser más sabio, tal como su compañero al costado.

Woods entonces cayó en cuenta. Tokiomi Takera no había mostrado en ningún momento algo de miedo o de ira. Y tampoco se observaba en el rostro del Primer Ministro japonés siquiera un gesto de parálisis o de shock ante aquellas muertes. Estaba totalmente calmado el Primer Ministro japonés y aquello sólo significaba una cosa.

-No puede ser. ¿Por qué estás con ellos, Tokiomi?

Takera sólo río en forma casi inaudible por un instante, antes de observar a los ojos a Woods y luego desenfundar una pistola-láser similar a la empleada por las tropas imperiales.

-Porque ellos son el bando ganador, tienen un poder que ni siquiera podrías imaginar, y yo tendré un poco de ése poder. Estar con ustedes sería la forma de actuar de los imbéciles.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Tokiomi Takera disparó tres veces la pistola-láser hacia Maxwell Woods, y al menos dos veces más hacia su brazo izquierdo y su costado derecho.

-Con esto probaste tu lealtad al emperador. Haces bien.

Takera no podía hablar totalmente debido al dolor, y fue arrastrándose penosamente. Con la gente huyendo aterrorizada, nadie pudo percatarse de aquél asesinato ni de la explosión que convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego y metal derretido aquella limosina y convertía a quienes antes fueran el chofer de una limosina y el presidente de Estados Unidos en dos esqueletos carbonizados. A la vez, Huranuk arrojaba en aquella calle algunos volantes con un mensaje en japonés y en inglés para luego salir de la escena y verificar que tanto los Shadow Warriors y los soldados caronianos desaparecían de aquél lugar.

Para cuando Paul llegó era demasiado tarde. La visión de cadáveres de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos era desoladora. Desoladora al punto tal que Paul observó en su mente diversas imágenes entremezcladas. Civiles siendo asesinados o torturados, mujeres y niñas siendo violadas, poblados incendiados. Tales imágenes fueron tan intensas que Paul tosió algo de sangre, mientras procuraba calmarse contando mentalmente hasta diez y descendía del cielo hasta donde estaban aquellos muertos.

Seiya, Shun y Hyoga fueron los siguientes en llegar, seguidos de hechiceros, Sailors, artistas marciales y digi-destinados acompañados por digimons. Todos ellos quedaron horrorizados al ver aquél escenario de matanza y destrucción.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible?-se preguntó Shun.

-La pelea con Rysutar… y contigo Pegaso.-concluyó Paul.-Todo fue una trampa para evitar que lleguemos aquí a tiempo. Y los muy cabrones lo consiguieron.

-Así que una trampa, ¿eh?

Todos voltearon hacia la persona que dijo aquello. Era una joven de cabello con tonos morados, de tez clara y poseía una cosmoenergía cálida y poderosa a la vez.

-Pero… Saori. No deberías estar aquí, éste lugar es muy peligroso.-repuso Seiya.

-¿Ésta es tu diosa, Santo? ¿Una niña?-preguntó Paul burlonamente.

-¡Miserable! ¡Retira tus palabras ahora mismo! ¡Ella es una diosa!

Hyoga y Shun se interpusieron para evitar que Seiya volviera a pelear contra Paul, pero antes que el asunto se fuera a los puños, Saori Kido decidió hablar.

-Tú emanas ésa cosmoenergía inestable y violenta. Así que habla, ¿quién eres?

-Le doy la misma respuesta que le di a ésas mujeres y niños.-dijo Paul, antes de hablar.-Mis enemigos me llaman Guardián. Así que supongo que soy eso. Ni siquiera puedo decir más porque ni yo mismo ando seguro de nada excepto de una cosa. Éstos asesinos no tienen honor ni piedad ni asco al hacer lo que hacen, así que convendría que tomen eso en cuenta. Usted y sus Santos parecen los únicos que pueden hacer una resistencia efectiva, los demás mejor váyanse si no quieren acabar como éstas personas o peor.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a irrespetar a la diosa Atena?-inquirió Seiya, totalmente fúrico.

-¿Diosa? No me hagas reír que éste no es el momento. Un dios no se equivoca, lo sabe todo y lo puede todo. No tendría porque preguntarme nada e incluso debería resolver esto por sí mismo, sin recurrir a caballeros de brillante armadura. Así que ni siquiera esperen que me arrodille ante su "diosa".

Paul entonces se volvió hacia el resto de héroes.

-No me interesa pelear con alguno de ustedes. Si tanto se obstinan en querer luchar para detener a los caronianos, entonces mejor únanse conmigo. De otro modo, mejor no me estorben y procuren evitar las carnicerías que desatarán éstos monstruos.

Davis miró con rabia a Paul, antes de hablarle.

-¡Ustedes han causado con su estúpida guerra que el Digimundo sea conquistado! ¡Que el señor Genai muera! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se largan todos ustedes? ¡Ninguno de ustedes es de fiar! ¡Ninguno!

-Eso es cierto, por su culpa es que Hotaru está hospitalizada. Ella era una buena niña, no tenía por qué pasar por algo así.-reclamó Serena, con igual rabia en su voz.

-Y los siguientes quizá sean ustedes... si no hacemos algo para unirnos, este mundo caerá ante los imperiales en cuestión de tiempo.-respondió Paul.

-¿Cómo creerte si tú eres el que emana un cosmos tan inestable?-inquirió Hyoga.

-Eso sin contar con que todos acá parecen apuntarte como el causante de todo esto, incluido el ataque hacia Nerima.-apoyó Ranma.

-¡BASTA!-gritó un furioso Paul.-¿Creen que soy un maldito adivino para saber todas las respuestas o qué? Si yo les dijera una palabra de lo que me ha pasado no me creerían en lo más mínimo... no diré nada a nadie todavía, no importa cuán líder de los digi-destinados, Card Master, princesa de la Luna, diosa o cualquier título que tenga alguno de ustedes... no pienso decir nada y se acabó... si quieren unirse junto conmigo en la lucha contra los imperiales háganlo, y si no, váyanse a la mierda.

Tras aquellas palabras, todos cayeron en cuenta que había varios helicópteros de los medios y de la policía, filmándolos, ante lo cual cada quien decidió huir por su lado.

Al mismo tiempo, se veía en las calles el volante que Huranuk había lanzado previamente. Era un volante con un mensaje en poquísimos kanjis en japonés y una frase corta en inglés, con un mensaje claro y aterrador en medio de aquél desolador lugar: No one is safe. (1)

Fin del capítulo 8.

Notas del Autor:

Y allí lo tienen. Capítulo ocho finalizado. Creo que el mensaje está más que claro, y es que oficialmente nadie en ése mundo está a salvo ni puede sentirse seguro sin importar quien sea. Debo reconocer que fue alucinante el volver a imaginar la pelea entre Seiya y Paul, el choque entre Santo y Guardián con dos concepciones sobre las peleas que tienen similitudes y diferencias en varias cosas.

Aunque fue todavía más alucinante describir éste ataque terrorista, que me permitió llevar a un nuevo nivel el terror que va a describirse en ésta historia. Muy posiblemente a algunos les parecerá fuerte esto, pero… caray, ¿esperan acaso que un ataque tan horrible sea lindo o acabe con final feliz? Si alguno de ustedes me dice que si, pues ni modo, ya la realidad les enseñará cosas peores, jejejeje.

Oh, por cierto, en caso de que alguno de ustedes no supiera el inglés más básico, que siempre puede pasar tal cosa. Acá les va la traducción de aquella frase en inglés.

(1)No one is safe: Nadie está a salvo.

Comentarios, amenazas, bombardeos termonucleares, dinero y demás a falcon_ o a 

¡Hasta el capítulo nueve!


	9. Manías, vicios y homicidios

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 9: MANÍAS, VICIOS Y HOMICIDIOS**

El asesinato de Maxwell Woods, quien fuera alguna vez presidente de la nación más poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, era el tema por excelencia de las grandes cadenas noticiosas del mundo. Fue tan grande el impacto mediático, que muchas veces las series animadas, los programas de espectáculos, las telenovelas, los videoclips de música, los partidos de fútbol y los reality shows no aparecían en la televisión sólo por darle a éste hecho una mayor cobertura.

Los reportajes, crónicas y entrevistas con expertos en seguridad eran prácticamente todo lo que cubría a periódicos con fotografías crudas en extremo e infografías que detallaban lo ocurrido minuto a minuto, así como con titulares impactantes. Los locutores de todas las radios del mundo condenaban sin cesar al "atentado terrorista más exitoso de todos los tiempos", comentando unos más airados que otros lo ocurrido y mostrando en sus voces una suerte de impotencia e incertidumbre. Los comentaristas televisivos de todas las cadenas noticiosas se sumaban al mismo rechazo al temor, sin dejar de pedir sentencias duras a los culpables.

Sin embargo, estos tres tipos de medios coincidían en un mismo punto. Los potenciales culpables eran los hombres de armadura, o las muchachitas en minifalda, o los niños de ropas estrafalarias, o las criaturas extrañas que los acompañaban. Debían ser ellos ya que aparecieron apenas por un lapso de quince segundos según las imágenes que captaron las cámaras televisivas desde helicópteros. Y en los blogs y foros de Internet, se daba debate tras debate en larguísimos temas y posts. Algunos creyendo ciegamente lo que decían los medios, otros pensando en teorías de conspiración. Incluso en las calles se daba éste debate que los foros de Internet recogían. En bares, clubes, escuelas, universidades, fábricas, incluso dentro de los mismos hogares al momento de desayunar, almorzar o cenar. En cualquier caso, el gigantesco común denominador era uno sólo: miedo.

Éste tema era justamente parte de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de la mansión Kido. Al frente de Saori Kido y sentados en los diversos sofás de aquella habitación, estaban Sailor Moon, Sailor Plut, Taichi Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ukyo Kuonji, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li. Junto a la diosa Atena, estaban también Seiya, Hyoga y Shun. Y todos ellos, al margen de quienes fueran o el título que ostentaran no podían dejar de sentirse preocupados ante lo que ocurría.

-Esto debe ser detenido de una forma u otra. Ya ha habido demasiados muertos y el Digimundo ha sido conquistado.-repuso Tai.

-No podemos permitir que éste baño de sangre siga. Ésos caronianos deben ser detenidos. Destruyeron buena parte de Nerima y asesinaron a muchos allá.-dijo Ranma.

-¿Cómo detenerlos? Es decir, incluso la última vez todo esto fue parte de una trampa enorme. Ni siquiera pudimos ver lo que iba a venir en Chiyoda.-contestó Setsuna, con algo de frustración en su voz.

-Lo peor es que incluso medio mundo cree que nosotros fuimos los culpables de aquello.-comentó Akane con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero si nosotros no hicimos nada malo. ¿No es así, Shaoran?-preguntó Sakura.

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué nos acusan si no matamos a ninguna de ésas personas?-inquirió el niño Li.

-Porque estuvimos en el momento y lugar equivocados.-murmuró Ukyo.

-¿Creen que ése hombre de armadura azul sepa algo?-preguntó Serena.-Pareció ser el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Sólo sé que no podemos fiarnos de ése hombre. Un miserable que ejecuta a un enemigo indefenso no puede ser de fiar.-Seiya habló apretando su puño derecho, recordando todavía aquella lucha.

-No es tan simple en realidad.-dijo la digi-destinada de la luz.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kari, y ella siguió hablando.

-Cuando hablé con él. Pude notar que él ha sido lastimado. A pesar de ser un guerrero bastante agresivo y hasta cruel a veces, no parece tener malas intenciones.

-Al menos no creo que ande tras éste caos. Es decir, de ser así me habría matado cuando nos vimos la primera vez. Y de hecho, pudo habernos matado varias veces y no lo hizo.-dijo Serena.-Es decir, tuve su espada justo en mi cuello.

-A pesar de ello, no podemos fiarnos.-sentenció Davis.-Su forma de pelear es bastante similar a la de ésos tipos de armadura negra, y su forma de ser definitivamente no le ayuda. Quizá sepa más de lo que dice.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dice?-preguntó Saori.

-No sé. ¿Alguna forma de mantenernos engañados?-dijo Davis, intentando adivinar lo que pudiera hacer el Guardián de Bronce.

-No tiene sentido. Él lo dijo antes. Que así nos contara toda su vida, no la entenderíamos.-observó Sakura.-Y recuerdo que lo dijo queriendo justificar el haber acabado con aquellos soldados, ésas criaturas… .

-¡Digimons!-intervino Tai, recordándole a Sakura aquél nombre.

-Gracias.-sonrió Sakura, antes de seguir hablando.-Así como ése sujeto. Los mató a ellos pero no nos mató a nosotros.

-Es lo que tampoco podemos entender.-dijo Hyoga.

-Hyoga y yo sentimos que había una cosmoenergía agresiva e inestable. Y era la de ése hombre.-aseguró Shun.

-Ése hombre es demasiado confuso. Ni siquiera sabemos si es causante o cómplice de todo lo que está ocurriendo a pesar de que la cosmoenergía que percibimos era la de él.-repuso el Santo del Cisne.

Ranma miró confundido a Shun, y decidió intervenir.

-¿Cosmoenergía? ¿De qué hablan?

-Es la energía interna que poseen los seres vivientes. Apenas unos pocos son capaces de emplear ésta energía con gran fuerza. Nosotros los Santos tenemos ésa capacidad, pero que existan otros seres que la dominen y no estén al servicio de ningún dios es confuso.

-Él no sólo dominaba la cosmoenergía, también tenía habilidades mentales.-murmuró Seiya.

-¿Cómo dices Seiya?-repuso Saori.

-Leía mi mente con suma facilidad, supo de mi pasado por más que intentaba poner mi mente en blanco. Y hubo varias ocasiones en que él me asfixiaba sin siquiera tocarme. Además, ésa arma… parecía una espada con un filo hecho de luz.-Seiya recordaba aquello con algo de ira.-De todos modos, ando seguro que su cosmoenergía era inferior a la mía, sé que podría vencerlo si lo encuentro.

-¿Y realmente convendrá vencerlo?-preguntó Tai.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tai? Es obvio que él sabe muchas cosas y debe hablar.-repuso rápidamente Davis.

-Cierto, pero al otro lado tenemos el hecho de que están ésos seres de armadura negra. Conquistaron el Digimundo y han hecho imposible que ingresemos, y no sabemos quiénes son o dónde están.

-Pero si sabemos de qué son capaces. Hablamos de asesinos desalmados.-repuso Ukyo.-A un niño de siete años lo asesinaron ante mis ojos en Nerima, antes que pudiera hacer nada.

-De todos modos, si los guerreros de negro son como ése sujeto que enfrentaba el de azul… .-Seiya no lograba recordar con precisión el nombre que tenía aquél hombre.-¿Cómo se hace llamar?

-Guardián. Así, a secas. Y… ahora recuerdo algo de aquella primera batalla que él tuvo con el primero de ésos guerreros de negro. Mencionaron que venían a conquistar éste mundo.-repuso Sakura.-Y el nombre de su imperio no existe en la Tierra, Car… on… Caron… ah, ya recordé, Caronia.

-¿Serán extraterrestres?-preguntó Saori.

-No necesariamente. A lo mejor podrían ser ésos guerreros algunos Santos negros o aprendices que no soportaron el entrenamiento para ser Santos.-teorizó Hyoga.

-¿Y las armas que tenían los soldados? Parecían disparar rayos y podían volar por los cielos mediante… turbinas que les salían de las botas.-recordó Davis, mencionando el primer encuentro de los digidestinados con las tropas de Caronia.

-¿Será tecnología avanzada como la que emplearon los Santos de Acero?-preguntó Shun sin referirse a nadie en específico, antes de continuar.-Eso me recuerda que no hemos visto a los Santos de Acero desde poco antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas.

En aquél momento, Tatsumi irrumpió corriendo en la habitación donde estaba el heterodoxo grupo reunido.

-¡Malas noticias, señorita Saori!

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la confundida diosa.

Como respuesta, Saori vio lo que pasaba en el noticiero de Asahi TV, en cuanto Tatsumi prendió el televisor. Todos los allí presentes sintieron una enorme desolación cuando vieron lo que estaba pasando, ya que una de las instalaciones de la Fundación Graude ardía en llamas, y sus escombros poco a poco caían irremediablemente al piso, convirtiéndolo todo a cenizas o restos carbonizados.

-Es una verdadera desgracia. La explosión abarcó todo el edificio, carbonizando todo a su paso. No hubo posibilidades de salvar al doctor Asamori ni al resto de su equipo de investigación. Ésta es sin duda una gran pérdida para la comunidad científica mundial y para la Fundación Graude, y todavía se está investigando la causa de éste terrible siniestro.-narraba la reportera, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de lo horrible de aquél hecho.

Un hecho siniestro que no sólo era lamentado por el heterodoxo grupo reunido en la mansión Kido, sino también por Paul Tapia, que estaba en la cercanía de lo que alguna vez fue un laboratorio de investigación de la Fundación Graude.

Tres horas antes, Paul se había presentado en las oficinas del Yomiuri Shimbun. Sabía que tras aquél sangriento atentado contra Maxwell Woods, los medios habían perdido a muchísimos de sus periodistas, reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, lo cual dejaba plazas libres de trabajo. Pero igualmente dejaba el acceso a los archivos de los medios de comunicación masiva, pudiendo llegar a información privilegiada que a veces no es tan destacada.

-Veamos tu CV.-dijo el director del Yomiuri Shimbun, hojeando lo que tenía Paul.-Licenciado en comunicación social de la Universidad de Lima, nivel avanzado en japonés e inglés, nivel intermedio de alemán y francés, maestrías en ciencias de la comunicación y en estudios culturales internacionales de la UCLA. Demasiado impresionante para alguien demasiado joven.

-Y sin embargo, cierto señor Kobayashi.-respondió Paul.

-Tan impresionante que no me lo creo. Prácticas pre-profesionales de cuatro meses en el diario El Comercio y en Canal N, un año de trabajo en Los Angeles Times y en Daily News. ¿Por qué un tercermundista talentoso y que tiene un futuro excepcional en Estados Unidos decide dejar aquél futuro y arriesgarse en Japón?

-La crisis económica, señor. Estados Unidos no es más la gran potencia económica que fue, y eso ha hecho que muchos allá decidan emplear despidos masivos siendo los latinos los primeros en la línea de fuego. Odiosamente pasó y decidí emplear la oportunidad que me dio mi abuelo materno de intentar instalarme al ser él ciudadano japonés.

-Bueno, es cierto lo de la relación familiar según su CV. Pero pienso de todos modos que… .

-Piensa de todos modos que lo mejor es emplear a un tercermundista talentoso. Bienvenido al Yomiuri Shimbun.-murmuró Paul, tras emplear levemente algo de hipnosis en su interlocutor.

-Pienso de todos modos que lo mejor es emplear a un tercermundista talentoso.-respondió mecánicamente el director de aquél medio nipón, sometido al influjo hipnótico ejercido sobre él.-Bienvenido al Yomiuri Shimbun.

-Me ordenará ir a la sección de Archivos.

-Ve a la sección de Archivos.-respondió Kobayashi.

A los pocos minutos, Paul revisaba edición tras edición de aquél periódico a la vez que chequeaba varias veces el ordenador de Archivos. Una y otra vez, ejemplar tras ejemplar, kanji tras kanji, casi como obsesionándose en aquella labor de investigación, casi sintiéndose como un fisgón que revuelve todo con tal de conseguir lo que busca o como un voyeurista que siente placer al ver a dos o más de dos amantes copulando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Las fechas poco a poco iban retrocediendo en los ejemplares que observaba Paul con aquella obsesión febril y casi insana, hasta que finalmente dio con una edición, o mejor dicho con un titular interesante: Doctor Asamori a cargo de la división científica de la Fundación Graude.

-Asamori, ¿eh?-murmuró el joven Guardián, tras observar aquél nombre.

Y vuelve de nuevo, el mismo mecanismo de búsqueda obsesiva en Paul, ésta vez centrado en aquél científico. Así, de a pocos, relaciona y encadena conceptos con asombrosa velocidad dentro de su mente hasta dar con un pensamiento específico sobre el hombre que era objeto de su búsqueda. Curioso que en ésa Fundación a cargo de la diosa de ésos Santos haya colocado a un científico especialista en robótica, pensó Paul.

-Un especialista en robótica en una fundación científica y que no se mencione nada en especial sobre sus trabajos.-murmuró de nuevo Paul, antes de hablar hacia sí mismo.-Si hizo algo, debió ser secreto… y si le encargan un trabajo secreto a alguien, debe haber dinero y lealtad a raudales. Sobre todo lealtad.

Tal vez a través de él pueda acercarme a los Santos, ahora más que nunca sería útil su apoyo, pensó el Guardián de Bronce. Paul entonces chequeó desde el ordenador de Archivos la sección de páginas blancas y dio rápidamente con el número del teléfono móvil de Asamori. Caminó velozmente desde Archivos hasta su cubículo y tomó el celular que le asignaron tras haber sido "aceptado" en aquél medio. Tecleó una secuencia en aquél teléfono móvil y entonces habló.

-¿Con el doctor Asamori?

-Sí, con él habla.-respondió el científico.

-Disculpe, ¿usted sigue a cargo de la división científica de la Fundación Graude? La misma a cargo de la señorita Kido.

-En efecto, ¿quién es usted?-inquirió Asamori, con leve suspicacia en su voz.

-Perdone, qué modales los míos. Le hablo del Yomiuri Shimbun, quisiera ver si es posible una reunión con usted.

-¿Es para una entrevista? Mire, si es ése asunto tendría que hablar con la recepcionista para ver mi agenda y… .

-No exactamente. Es un asunto demasiado importante, tiene que ver con éstos ataques terroristas.

-¿La ola de terror? Oiga, está desubicado para ésas cosas lo mejor es que le pregunte a un oficial de policía o a un político del Parlamento o del Gob… .

Paul entonces lo cortó.

-Mire, sé que usted trabajó para el señor Mitsumasa Kido y sigue bajo las órdenes de Saori Kido. ¿O es mejor llamarla Atena?

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Sé que ella y sus Santos cumplen un rol importante en éste mundo. Pero es necesario prevenirlos, conviene hacerlo ahora sobre quienes están tras éstos ataques.

-¿Y por qué no intenta hacerlo directamente?

-No se puede, digamos que ha habido un desacuerdo bastante fuerte… demasiado fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Escuche, el origen de ésta amenaza es extraterrestre y… .

-¿Está drogado o qué? Mire, si es un chiste… .

-Por amor a Dios, no bromearía con algo tan grave.-respondió Paul, imprimiendo fuerza a su voz.-Ha habido bastante vidas en juego y el asunto puede ser demasiado mayor. Tengo evidencia que podría probar su origen y… .

El doctor Asamori tomó un respiro antes de cortar a Paul y responder.

-De acuerdo. Supongamos que es una amenaza extraterrestre y no un grupo de terroristas. Si es así y tiene las pruebas por qué recurre a mí.

-Porque la forma de actuar de ésta gente es demasiado precisa y eficaz. Ni siquiera sé si han llegado a infiltrar las ramas del gobierno japonés u otros gobiernos, o si están en otros lados. Ésta gente tiene dinero, tecnología y un poder tan grande como su desprecio por quienes no sean como ellos. Usted puede hacerles ver cómo es ésta amenaza, por lo menos a quienes por lo visto si tienen intención de proteger éste mundo.

-Está bien. ¿Le parece reunirse conmigo a las cinco para ver esto?

-Perfecto, ya voy saliendo para allá. Procure darse prisa, cada segundo es crucial.

En el mismo segundo en que finalizó aquella conversación telefónica, Takashi Yamazaki observaba a lo lejos al grupo que formaban Rika, Naoko y Chizuka. Siempre alejadas y juntas en torno a un pequeño horno eléctrico de juguete, esperando ansiosas los tres minutos en que aquellos onigiris terminaran de cocinarse para luego devorarlos como desquiciadas.

El niño tenía la sospecha de que lo que iba a hacer no sería correcto, de que estaría haciendo algo que quizá fuera malo. Pero Chizuka no tenía intención alguna de salirse de aquél grupito aislado de los demás, ni de renunciar a aquellos deliciosos y exquisitos onigiris que para ella eran como una especie de vicio o adicción malsana, similar a la drogadicción o la ludopatía. Siempre gastaba su dinero, el poco que podía juntar de sus mesadas semanales con tal de gastárselo día a día en un Onibuji. ¿Qué importaba si Kinomoto y Daidouji no se les unían?, a la mierda con ellas y a seguir comiendo una y otra vez, ¿y qué si con eso dejaba de vigilar a Yamazaki y las mentiras que pudiera decir?, los que se creían sus mentiras no eran más que cojudos y bien merecido se tenían al creer las cosas que dijera ése mocoso, eran los pensamientos de Chizuka Mihara.

Para sorpresa de Chizuka, Rika y Naoko, veían ante ellas como aparecía Takashi Yamazaki ante ellas con un Onibuji, y luego le iba quitando la envoltura metálica y le dirigía al grupo las siguientes palabras:

-Lo que hacen debe ser divertido, y me cansé de aburrirme. ¿Les molesta si me uno?

Con toda respuesta, le hicieron un espacio, y colocaron su Onibuji en el horno eléctrico de juguete. Tras los tres minutos necesarios para calentar aquél onigiri, Yamazaki lo sujetó con su mano izquierda, y con los palillos colocados en la mano derecha, empezó a comer de a pocos aquél producto sintiendo de pocos como si sus sienes fueran relajándose y todo lo malo fuera disipándose a gran velocidad. Kinomoto y Daidouji son una estúpidas, se pierden algo demasiado bueno… hice bien en estar con Chizuka, pensó Takashi tras lo cual poco a poco se iba dejando llevar, sin saberlo, en una perversa adicción.

Cinco segundos después de que Takashi Yamazaki probara por primera vez su Onibuji, ocurría algo curioso dentro de una habitación repleta de monitores con pantalla líquida y enormes procesadores electrónicos que funcionaban en base a pequeños cristales de datos que era parte del gran palacio construido en el Digimundo desde el cual los caronianos gobernaban aquél mundo con puño de hierro. Uno de los operadores captó la conversación telefónica que tuvo Paul con el doctor Asamori y la retransmitió hasta el despacho del comandante Ikusant quien escuchó en detalle aquello.

-Interesante.-murmuró el comandante imperial.-Operador, entable comunicación con el comandante Huranuk.

A los quince segundos de pronunciada dicha orden, aparecía un holograma tridimensional del oficial al mando de las tropas caronianas en la Tierra.

-¿Es importante?-preguntó Huranuk.

-Sí. Una llamada hacia un sujeto llamado Asamori, nuestros técnicos detectaron en el análisis de voz que fue un Guardián el que realizó esto. Al parecer es… .

-¿Paul Tapia?-dijo Huranuk, como adivinando la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Creí que en ésta operación nadie nos causaría problemas. Con ése sujeto allí, nuestros planes pueden estar en riesgo. Debemos mantener todavía el factor sorpresa y lo sabes.

-Pueden, pero todavía no lo están, y si mantendremos el factor sorpresa.

-¿Lo eliminarás pronto?

-Procuraré hacerlo. Pero por lo pronto hay que ir eliminando las piedras pequeñas del camino antes que estorben cuando se vaya contra las piedras grandes.

Ikusant adivinó rápidamente qué iba a pasar.

-Apúrate entonces. Su reunión será a las cinco.-habló Ikusant antes de cortar comunicación.

Huranuk comunicó la orden a un escuadrón de soldados imperiales, el cual se movilizó velozmente, saliendo de la base subterránea que tenían los caronianos y alcanzando las alcantarillas. Activando las turbinas con las que estaban equipadas sus botas se movieron rápidamente, al tiempo que cargaban sus armas y se posicionaban debajo del edificio de la Fundación Graude. Todo esto, en un tiempo de nueve minutos.

-Estamos en posición, comandante.-murmuró el sargento a cargo.

-Excelente, recuerden sus órdenes. Si el Guardián llega primero, sólo eliminan a Asamori con ráfagas láser. De otro modo, mátenlo e incendien el lugar.

-¿Incendiarlo?

-Toda publicidad es buena publicidad. Y en éste caso, será una mejor publicidad.-repuso un divertido Huranuk, que sacaba una botella de whisky y se servía una copa.

-Señor, llegó Asamori primero.

-Como dicen los soldados terrícolas, rock and roll.

El científico no lo vio venir, una explosión desde el suelo destruyó el lugar donde estaba, y aquél escuadrón de tropas imperiales emergió desde las alcantarillas. El sargento a cargo golpeó a Asamori en el rostro tras encajarle un culatazo con su rifle-láser y luego activar la bayoneta con chispa eléctrica para atravesarle el costado y electrocutarlo, paralizándolo.

-¿Quiénes son us… .-inquiría Asamori.

-Los nuevos amos de éste mundo.-repuso uno de los soldados, quien apuntaba a Asamori con su rifle-láser.

-Entonces era verdad… no son de éste mundo. Ustedes son extraterrestres y buscan destruirnos pero sepan que siempre habrá gente dispuesta a proteger éste mundo.

El sargento en toda respuesta repuso algo simple, antes de rematar a Asamori de un disparo láser en la cabeza.

-Y nosotros nos hacemos cargo de eliminarlos. Procedan.

Tras destrozar la puerta a punta de patadas, los soldados colocaron un pequeño detonador, casi del tamaño de una hormiga cerca de uno de los tomacorrientes del laboratorio, programándola para estallar en tres minutos, después de haber ejecutado aquellas acciones los soldados caronianos desaparecieron.

Paul Tapia sólo llegó para ver como el laboratorio de investigación científica de la Fundación Graude se derrumbaba tras una atronadora explosión que convertía el ambiente en llamas y escombros. Mierda, fue lo único que pensó el Guardián de Bronce, tras lo cual sólo le quedó salir del lugar.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Notas del Autor:

Voilá. Capítulo nueve finalizado. Tomó su tiempo, pero aquí lo tenemos. Aún cuando los integrantes de todos los grupos se reunieron y andan ideando qué se debería hacer, los caronianos jamás pierden el tiempo y atacan duro y preciso.

En cualquier caso, explicaciones rápidas. El doctor Asamori fue el creador de los Santos de Acero, el proyecto que Mitsumasa Kido (abuelo de Saori) le encomendó mantener en reserva absoluta dentro de lo desarrollado por la Fundación Graude. Y, sobre Yamazaki… algunos deciden resistirse a los vicios, pero no siempre es ése el caso.

Como sea, bombas nucleares, cartas de odio, sobornos, favores de cualquier tipo y demás a falcon_ y a 

Hasta el capítulo diez.


	10. Crueldad y muerte

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 10: CRUELDAD Y MUERTE **

En el interiorde una celda oscura, repleta de olores nauseabundos producto de una extraña mezcla de orina, heces, sangre, sudor y semen; un muchacho escribía desesperado, sintiendo temor de ser atrapado por sus captores y maltratado otra vez. Lo más inteligente para él hubiera sido aprovechar aquél tiempo para descansar, pero una especie de fuerza irracional dentro de su ser lo forzaba a redactar unas pocas líneas en un pedazo de papel higiénico.

"Este es el octavo día en que estoy aquí, si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería que me mataran de una vez. Lo daría todo por escapar de este maldito infierno, pero eso es prácticamente imposible, ya varios han tratado de huir... pero algunos han muerto con una especie de... ¿ráfagas láser?, ¿rayos de luz?, creo que no se me ocurre nada más para definir el tipo de armas que poseen esos tipos de negro.

Pero de los que más me asustan, son esos tipos de armadura... en especial, uno al que le dicen Uthbak, parece gozar al capturar a otros que tratan de escapar, los golpea hasta romperles los huesos y luego rematarlos con una especie de sable brillante atravesándolos de una estocada para luego arrancarles el corazón y destrozarlo con sus puños, lo que más me atemoriza es la mirada que poseen al hacer esto… sus ojos se tornan plateados completamente como llamaradas del averno mismo, mientras una especie de aura oscura lo rodea.

¿Porqué escribo esto?... Creo que lo hago para escapar aunque sea en forma imaginaria de este infierno en el que estoy, lo único que veo a mi alrededor son salas de tortura y constantes trabajos forzados, así como esos tipos con uniformes y armaduras de negro, y eso sólo cuando debo salir a trabajar para esa gente, unas 16 horas más o menos. El resto de tiempo apenas estoy en esta celda, completamente sólo, sufriendo y extrañando a los míos."

-Suficiente de escribir chico, hora de volver al trabajo.-le dijo un soldado caroniano.

-Voy enseguida.-respondió el joven con una voz bastante cansada.

El muchacho salió junto con muchos otros que andaban por allí, saliendo a construir y reparar una serie de máquinas que no sabían para que servían; sin embargo había recordado algo, parecía que le tenían miedo a alguien que se hacía llamar "el Guardián" según lo que escuchaba de las conversaciones de los soldados caronianos, que esperaban no encontrarlo frente a frente nunca.

Veía hacia la derecha por un instante y observaba a algunos otros prisioneros como él y que hacían la misma labor que él estaba haciendo. Eran centenas y centenas que procesaban un tipo de líquido que cambiaba su coloración de verde a negro, cuyo olor era horrendamente penetrante, y que era añadido a gigantescas ollas a presión que lavaban y hervían toneladas de granos de arroz.

-¿Fuerte el olor? Pues mejor te acostumbras o te arrancamos la nariz.-le dijo con sorna un soldado imperial.

-Prefiero acostumbrarme.-repuso el prisionero.

De pronto un culatazo le cayó de lleno a la espalda del prisionero, justo a la altura de la espina dorsal, algo que al resto de cautivos les hizo trabajar a más velocidad. El prisionero todavía no se reponía de aquél duro golpe cuando notó que un líquido amarillento y ligeramente cálido le caía en el rostro, no había que ser un genio para notar que aquél líquido era orina y él de pronto era convertido en un inodoro humano por parte de un matón con rifle-láser.

-Hablas cuando te lo indiquemos, basura.-gruñó el soldado caroniano, antes de acomodar su bragueta tras haber orinado.

No muy lejos, otro soldado caroniano golpeaba salvajemente a un anciano, todo esto ante la impotencia de aquél que había escrito aquellas líneas de desesperación que también veía como un tercer soldado imperial atrapó a una pelirroja joven que había intentado resistirse a uno de los soldados, y estaba siendo llevada a otra habitación.

-Y tú qué esperas basura… sigue trabajando.-dijo el caroniano mientras golpeaba al joven que sirvió de inodoro humano.

Los golpes iban y venían, una y otra vez hasta que en un momento dado el joven que garabateó aquellas líneas en papel higiénico no pudo aguantar más y derribó al imperial que abusó de él de un derechazo, mientras le arrebataba el arma, para luego matarlo de una descarga láser.

-¡Uno de los prisioneros tiene un arma!-alertó uno de los caronianos.

-¡A él!-gritaron varios al unísono.

Sin embargo, ya varios de los prisioneros se habían lanzado a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra los soldados que estaban allí, tan hartos como el que empezó aquello, peleando como bestias salvajes mientras que poco a poco empezaban a superar a los soldados imperiales.

-No… no, por favor.-dijo la chica pelirroja, encerrada en una habitación cercana a donde estaba produciéndose la revuelta de los prisioneros.

-Cállate, sabes hace mucho que deseo saber cómo son las mujeres de este mundo.-contestó el caroniano, mientras le cerraba el paso a la joven, y la derribaba al piso de un golpe para empezar a desgarrar sus ropas.

-¡AYUDAAAA!-gritaba la chica, mientras el caroniano estaba golpeándola de nuevo, deseándola cada vez más.

Sin embargo, un disparo láser acabaría matándolo, mientras el joven que había sido el primero en matar a un soldado imperial le hablaba:

-No tengas miedo, saldremos de acá.

-Gracias, ¿quién eres?-decía la joven algo asustada.

-Thomas Gall, de Inglaterra… estaba en la bahía de Tokio cuando vi que un grupo de criaturas y soldados hundían el barco en el que estaba, luego me golpearon y me trajeron acá. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Kazumi Nagasawa, vivía cerca de la bahía de Tokio, pero… cuando se dio ese ataque… esos malditos mataron a mi familia, y luego me capturaron.

-Escucha… debemos salir de aquí, quizá tengas más probabilidad de escapar que yo… por favor, busca al "Guardián".

-Al "Guardián"… ¿y quién…

-Eso es algo que desearía saber, sólo sé que todos estos sujetos de algún modo le tienen miedo… búscalo, y espero que aparezca a vencer a estos tipos.

Tras aquello, ambos se unieron a los demás esclavos con un solo objetivo en aquél instante: conseguir la libertad de aquél infierno en la tierra que era ése lugar Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando, el comandante Huranuk y el Shadow Warrior Uthbak charlaban mientras observaban un holograma tridimensional de la Tierra.

-Todo va saliendo a pedir de boca. Ése Guardián ni siquiera se ha percatado de los movimientos que venimos ejecutando.-repuso Uthbak con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Aún con eso es necesario que ésta operación se ejecute con el mayor sigilo. Eliminar, causar caos y desaparecer. A medida que las piedras pequeñas desaparezcan habrá menos estorbos y eso confundirá a las piedras grandes.

-Eso es aburrido, Huranuk.-respondió Uthbak, cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de ver a los ojos al comandante imperial y señalar hacia un punto cercano a Atenas en el holograma de la Tierra.-Tú y yo sabemos bien que la mayoría de nuestros enemigos están en ésta zona. Habría que ir y abatirlos de una vez.

-¿Y pelear bajo sus reglas? Paso. Prefiero imponer las mías.

-¿Acaso dices que nosotros no somos suficiente para ésos sujetos? ¿Pones en duda la capacidad de los Shadow Warriors?-inquirió el Shadow Warrior con orgullo.

-Sé que tienen suficiente poder para combatirlos, e incluso matar a algunos de ellos. Pero Su Ilustrísima nos envió a conquistar éste mundo, y no sólo matar algunos guerreros. Será sólo cuestión de algunas vueltas terrestres más para mostrarles que sin importar lo que tengan no tienen opción de vencer y sepan el verdadero significado del imperio de Caronia. En cuanto eso pase, les haremos saber el precio de un enfrentamiento con nosotros.

-¿Entonces descartarás a ésos terrestres con los que te aliaste?

-Todavía no, en tanto exista siquiera un enemigo dentro de éste mundo ellos pueden ser útiles. Una vez que la ocupación sea completa podremos hacernos cargo y… .

En eso, Huranuk escucha el estruendoso y chirriante sonido de la alarma, junto con la voz de un soldado que llega hasta el ambiente donde está con Uthbak.

-Los prisioneros… se amotinaron… hay como trescientos de ellos, quizá más.

-¿Lograron bloquear el acceso a los otros centros de trabajo?-preguntó Huranuk.

-Sí. Sólo el sector siete se ha amotinado, pero es una locura allá. Los prisioneros nos superan en número y ya han matado a la mayoría de nuestros camaradas.

Huranuk miró de reojo a Uthbak por un momento, antes de hablar.

-Necesitamos mostrar que quienes se oponen al orden de Su Ilustrísima deben pagarlo. Si dejamos que éstos prisioneros sigan así entonces no podemos esperar dominar éste mundo ni derrotar a sus defensores.

-Entonces iré yo mismo a acabarlos. Esto tomará apenas un tac y… .

-No.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Uthbak, auténticamente sorprendido.

-Que no irás. No todavía al menos.

-Pero tú mismo lo dijiste. Si no mostramos el precio de enfrentarnos, no podremos con éste mundo.

-Por eso es que hay que hacerlo ejemplar. Dejen que los prisioneros lleguen hasta la salida.

-¿A la salida? Señor, eso implica liberarlos.-dice el soldado.

-Exacto. Dejen que suban y crucen la puerta de salida, y luego ciérrenla bien. Eso si… Uthbak, tú irás a darles la despedida.

Uthbak miró a Huranuk, ya entendió lo que iba a pasar.

-Claro, cuenta conmigo para eso.

Pasados varios minutos de aquella charla, Kazumi Nagasawa y Thomas Gall corrían al frente de un grupo de setenta prisioneros de los caronianos. Todos ellos, con cuerpos que empezaban a mostrar rasgos esqueléticos y exudaban olores putrefactos que eran una combinación de sangre seca, sudor, vómito, mugre, orina, heces, y en el caso de las mujeres también era el semen, con ojeras en los rostros, canas en los cabellos y cicatrices horrendas en partes diversas de sus anatomías.

-¿Se acabará todo esto?-preguntó Kazumi, a medida que los metros que la separaban de la superficie se acortaban.

-Quiero creerlo.-murmuró Thomas, ignorando totalmente el olor penetrante de las cloacas de Tokio.-Lo que sea con tal de no estar un segundo más allí abajo.

Finalmente, aquellos esclavos empezaron a percibir algo que extrañaron por mucho tiempo cuando finalmente pisaron la calle, tras sobrepasar paredes metálicas en lo profundo del subsuelo junto con varios kilómetros de alcantarillas. Parecían ser los débiles reflejos de los rayos del sol y por un momento aquello los llenó de esperanza.

-¡CIERREN LAS PUERTAS!¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTA BASURA!-ordenó Uthbak, que estaba justamente esperándolos frente a ellos.

Aquellas enormes puertas metálicas fueron cerradas. Todos los esclavos estaban desorientados, no sabían dónde estaban con exactitud, pero por el lugar casi parecía ser una especie de enorme complejo industrial, repleto de fábricas enormes.

-¡Debe estar alardeando! ¡Ése hijo de puta está alardeando, carajo!-anunció uno de los esclavos mientras disparaba, sólo para que luego el impacto láser fuera detenido con una mano del siniestro guerrero imperial.

-¡JAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!-río Uthbak-¿Es todo?

Al mismo instante en que el sol se ocultaba y sus rayos desaparecían, Thomas le entregó a Kazumi el papel que había escrito hasta hace poco.

-Pero qué… .-decía Kazumi.

-Escucha, esto es lo último que escribí antes de morir… envíalo a la embajada británica a que lo manden a mis padres, y por favor… busca al "Guardián" a cualquier precio.-respondió Thomas.

No hubo tiempo para despedidas, ella sólo pudo atinar a correr lo más que pudo alejándose de ese lugar mientras que los esclavos que llegaron hasta allí disparaban las armas láser que le habían arrebatado a los caronianos, en tanto que Uthbak sólo rechazaba los disparos, desviándolos con sus manos.

-Son sólo escoria… ¡Dark Buster!-anunció Uthbak.

Una gran esfera de energía, de color negruzco salió de las manos de Uthbak, aquellos esclavos sólo se encomendaron a Dios antes de morir. Kazumi había logrado salir con vida pudiendo apartarse del rango de ataque de aquella onda de energía, pero ya tenía varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, sin contar con que su ropa había sido desgarrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más resistiría teniendo todas esas heridas en el cuerpo? Imposible saberlo, así como resultaría algo imposible de olvidar lo que vería después.

Uthbak veía como casi todos los que habían recibido aquél ataque de energía estaban muertos, todos excepto Thomas, el cual apenas estaba respirando.

-Veo que tú fuiste el que lideró la revuelta, ¿eh? Sabes, ustedes no son más que un grupo de animales inútiles que debieron haber agradecido el haber trabajado para nosotros… los gobernantes de todo lo que existe en un futuro.-dijo Uthbak

Thomas no respondía, ya no podía responder. Apenas se escuchaba su respiración y nada más, mientras todo su cuerpo estaba dejando una enorme mancha de sangre en el piso.

-Hum… bueno, quizá me seas de más utilidad… de otra forma… -repuso Uthbak.

Kazumi quedó muerta de miedo al ver como el puño de Uthbak se incrustaba en el pecho de Thomas, tras lo cual apretaba su corazón con la palma de su mano y luego destrozaba aquél órgano vital cerrando su puño y dejando su cadáver tirado, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban plateados y una enorme aura negra se manifestaba en torno a él.

-Sólo era mierda.-murmuró despectivamente Uthbak.

Kazumi no se había recuperado aún de aquella impresión, y estaba muerta de miedo, no podía siquiera hablar pero instintivamente supo que debía seguir saliendo del lugar pero a medida que corría más y más, se le iban agotando las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo más seguro sería que le pasaría lo mismo que a todos aquellos prisioneros y moriría. De una u otra forma pero acabaría muerta, en un instante sintió cierta envidia por todos aquellos esclavos que habían muerto, pero por alguna extraña razón, sintió que con Thomas algo más horrendo y macabro había pasado. No pudo pensar en más cuando acabó inconsciente.

Casi al instante en que ocurrió aquella masacre, Serena Tsukino despertó sobresaltada de su escritorio y temblando por un segundo. Entonces notó que la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta y eso hacía que le cayera un viento fuerte y frío con algunas gotas de lluvia. Tras cerrarla y colocarse una chaqueta jean azulada para abrigarse, maldijo a su profesor de matemáticas por un segundo antes de abrir el libro de texto y usar su calculadora.

-Debe odiarme. Pedir que responda ejercicios de trigonometría. El seno de esto, el coseno de aquello, la tangente y la cotangente de lo otro, la secante y la cosecante… arghhh… ¡ESTO ES DIFÍCIL!

Serena entonces se recostó en su silla. Si tan sólo ésos ejercicios fueran más fáciles o al menos su prioridad más importante en ése momento. Pero no podía ser capaz de sacarse de la cabeza las cosas que habían pasado últimamente. No se podía sacar de la mente a aquellos guerreros de negro que masacraban personas sin asco ni piedad, ni a aquél hombre de armadura azulada que mostraba una crueldad odiosa con sus enemigos y que desconfiaba de ellos.

-¿Por qué no lo haces más fácil y comprendes que éste problema también es nuestro? ¿Por qué demonios no intentas confiar en nosotros?

A la vez estaban reunidos Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody y Ken en el departamento del último, jugando póquer para intentar distraerse. Ken observó el reloj de pared de su sala por un segundo cuando notó que había perdido noción del tiempo en que estaba con sus camaradas y vio que en apenas diez minutos sería las ocho de la noche.

-¿Entonces no ha habido posibilidad de contactarse con nadie aún?-preguntó Davis, antes de cambiar un par de cartas.

-Para nada. Según mi hermano, Izzy todavía no ha podido ver la forma en que podamos comunicarnos con los digi-destinados del resto del mundo.-replicó Kari, quien apenas si cambió una carta.

-Mi mamá ha intentado averiguar algunas cosas donde ella trabaja, pero hasta ahora no ha logrado algo sobre ésos caronianos.-dijo T.K, que dejó su baraja tal cual estaba.

-Pues de algún modo debemos detenerlos y alertarlos. Quizá si los llamamos por teléfono.-decía Yolei, que tras meditar unos cinco segundos se animó a cambiar tres cartas.

-No sería sencillo, es decir hablamos japonés y con esfuerzos algo de inglés. ¿O acaso te olvidaste de lo que nos contaste en Moscú? Apenas lograste comunicarte con aquellos digi-destinados jugando charadas.-contestó Ken.-¿Quizá por cartas? ¿Mediante correo aéreo?

-Tardaría semanas en algunos casos. ¿Y qué tal si vamos con ImperialDramon a decirles?-propuso Cody, que tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja tras ver su baraja.

-Sería descuidar Tokio, y ahora no podemos hacer eso porque sería lo mismo que darle a ésos caronianos más posibilidades de victoria.-habló T.K.

-¿Tú crees? Es decir, ésos Santos se ven bastante fuertes, hasta más que el tal Guardián. Debería servir para solucionar las cosas.-teorizó Davis.

-Si hablamos de un enfrentamiento directo, si. Pero ésa gente no va sólo contra nosotros, va contra todos. Ya vieron como atacaron en Nerima y en Chiyoda, incluso nos hicieron quedar mal ante todos.-murmuró Ken, quien mostró sus cartas, un trío de nueves y un par de seis.-¡Full!

Davis, Yolei y Cody maldijeron mentalmente a Ken por un segundo antes de mostrar sus cartas. Apenas eran pares de ochos, cincos, sietes, cuatros; hasta que Kari miró sonriente a Davis.

-¡Póker de reinas! La reina de corazones nunca me falla.-dijo Kari, que estaba a punto de celebrar cuando la expresión del rostro de T.K. la convenció de que algo andaba mal.

-¡Póker de reyes!-respondió T.K.-Rey de espadas es mejor que reina de corazones. ¡Gané!

Al mismo tiempo, iba a ser mediodía en el hermoso parque de St. Hanshaugen (1) en Oslo, cuyos enormes robles y abetos lucían hermosos y cubiertos con leves capas de nieve que se derretían poco a poco en medio de un apacible clima templado. Pero a la vez que estaba este hermoso paisaje en el ambiente, la fuente de agua de aquél parque, reflejaba un macabro hecho.

Una niña de complexión delgada que apenas aparentaría los nueve o diez años, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y tez blanca sentía que su respiración se le iba muy de a pocos. Los pensamientos en su mente empezaban a ser los de su vida, cuando aprendió a caminar y decir sus primeras palabras, cuando jugaba con algunas de sus amigas en el kindergarten, y cuando conoció a una gran criatura que parecía ser un oso de no ser porque hablaba y su pelaje era morado llamada Grizzlymon (2).

-Eres una tonta. Dedicarle los últimos pensamientos que tienes a un monstruo que no vendrá a ayudarte.-dijo Carlos Vilanova en un perfecto noruego, que aparecía vestido casualmente y miraba a la niña con desprecio.

Ella apenas sí pudo voltear el rostro hacia su lado derecho que era donde venía la voz de Carlos.

-¿Por… qué? Si tú… tienes… tant… pod… .-intentaba decir la pequeña digi-destinada.

-Te llamas Annette, tienes diez años y eres parte del grupo de niños que defendió a éste mundo de aquellos digimons.-murmuró Carlos, a la vez que prolongaba la presión sobre Annette haciéndola sufrir más.

-¿Qué… te… .-Annette intentaba entender a Carlos, mientras sangraba profusamente por las comisuras de la boca, las fosas nasales, los oídos y los globos oculares

-Existen y representan algo que no es cierto, y darían sus vidas con tal de defenderlo y defender a éste mundo de un destino que llegará inevitablemente. Por eso es que deben morir.-concluyó el Shadow Warrior terrestre quien arrojó el cuerpo inerte de la niña mediante su telequinesis al centro de la fuente de agua del parque St. Hanshaugen.

Carlos entonces estaba por retirarse cuando en eso notó la presencia de un guerrero que vestía una armadura blanca y que destacaba por tener un casco con una forma parecida a la de un tigre dientes de sable, de tez blanca, cabello verdoso y ojos rojizos.

-Debes ser un cobarde asqueroso para asesinar de ésa manera a una niña indefensa.

-Y tú debes ser uno de los defensores de éste mundo. Bud de Alcor Zeta, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo supiste eso?-inquirió Bud, colocándose en guardia y alistándose a atacar a aquél extraño que parecía ser un muchacho vestido con ropas casuales.

-Porque eres parte de los que deberán morir.

Para sorpresa de Bud, un ataque a la velocidad de la luz de algo que apareció intempestivamente, como una especie de espada con un halo rojo carmesí fue directo hacia su garganta pero el Dios Guerrero de Asgard apenas sí logró evitarlo tirándose hacia atrás.

Cortes, estocadas y mandobles iban a la velocidad de la luz, los cuales el joven Bud esquivaba casi por inercia, cuando de pronto una estocada en el hombro derecho lo derribó, al tiempo que Carlos sonreía sádicamente al ver sangrar a su enemigo.

-Te toca morir, Bud de Alcor Zeta. Y luego a su tiempo le tocará a Hilda de Polaris y a su pequeña hermanita Freya. Con suerte para ellas, será mi sable de luz el que les quite la vida.-dijo Carlos, que se aproximó hacia Bud para darle la segunda estocada.

-No cantes victoria tan rápidamente. ¡Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo!-exclamó Bud, antes de elevar su cosmoenergía al sétimo sentido y descargar millones y millones de garras congelantes sobre Carlos.

El Shadow Warrior no vio venir aquél ataque, sintiendo cortes por todo el cuerpo, como si la piel se le desgarrase, casi abriéndosele; al tiempo que atravesaba decenas de los abetos y robles en el parque St. Hanshaugen.

-Impresionante, lograste derribarme.-dijo Carlos antes de colocarse en pie, para sorpresa de Bud.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a una técnica así?-preguntó un sorprendido Bud.

-Lo averiguarás en el infierno.-de pronto una armadura negra revistió a Carlos y ésta tenía el símbolo del imperio caroniano, una espiral descendente roja en la parte derecha del peto.-¡Cápsula Relámpago!

Una pequeña esfera de aura del tamaño de una pelota de golf fue hacia Bud, antes de estallar en miles de haces de luz que destrozaban todo a su paso. Bud apenas atinó a cubrirse, cuando una patada de Carlos lo derribó e iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero de repente una melodía de flauta rodeó el lugar.

-Sólo uno de los Marine Shoguns sobrevivió a ésa guerra, así que mejor aparece de una vez, Sorrento de Sirena.-repuso Carlos, antes de derribar cientos de árboles con su telequinesis hacia la dirección donde el guerrero imperial percibía la presencia de Sorrento.

El Marine Shogun apenas pudo evitar aquello, mientras se posaba sobre la rama de un roble frondoso y veía con sus ojos rojizos al Shadow Warrior.

-No rindes culto a ningún dios, y sin embargo peleas en forma muy parecida a nosotros o a los Santos de Atena a pesar de que tengas ésa arma luminosa. ¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿Quién eres?-preguntó Sorrento.

Carlos miró a su interlocutor de cabellos lilas y tez clara, que vestía una armadura dorada que aparentaba la forma de una sirena, colocándose en guardia mientras que notaba como Bud se levantaba de nueva cuenta. Aún cuando quería fuertemente eliminar a aquellos dos en ése momento de la misma forma en que asesinó a la pequeña Annette sabía que no podía arriesgar el plan que estaba ejecutándose. No podía matarlos, aún.

-Alístate a recibir la Sinfonía Mortal.-repuso Sorrento, antes de tocar su flauta, moviendo los dedos sobre las llaves de la misma y elevando su cosmoenergía al tiempo que controlaba su respiración por cada nota que tocaba.

La música entró de lleno hacia el cerebro de Carlos, quien sentía de pronto un intenso dolor que lo obligó a colocar una rodilla en el suelo.

-Arghhh… mis… erab… .-intentaba decir Carlos.

-¡Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo!-bramó Bud.

De nueva cuenta aquél ataque congelante y cortante golpeaba al Shadow Warrior, derribándolo brutalmente. Parecía por un instante que acabaría todo allí, sin embargo Carlos se levantó con sus ojos convertidos en horrendas llamaradas plateadas.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-exclamó Carlos, antes de elevar intensamente su aura como una especie de explosión que abarcó buena parte de Oslo, destrozando árboles, veredas, pistas, cableados eléctricos y telefónicos, ventanas, puertas, paredes y columnas de diversos edificios, así como varios automóviles, buses e incluso algunos vagones de la T-Bane (3) y tuberías de las alcantarillas que acabaron empotradas en las pistas de Oslo.

Bud y Sorrento quedaron atontados perdiendo la noción del tiempo debido a aquél estallido aúrico. Para cuando despertaron, vieron que todo el parque St. Hanshaugen, así como diversos edificios de Oslo como el castillo de Akershus (4), el palacio del Storting (5) y la catedral del Salvador de Oslo (6) ardían en llamas al tiempo que cientos de personas morían quemadas o asfixiadas, consumidas lentamente en el fuego.

Todo esto se reflejaba en el horror de los noruegos, cuyos rostros cargados de lágrimas expresaban una mezcla de ira y miedo hacia algo que ni siquiera podían saber con verdadera magnitud. Al mismo tiempo aparecían folletos en inglés y noruego con el mismo mensaje aterrador que se dio al asesinar al presidente Woods en Tokio: No one is safe.

Por un instante, ése mensaje era más verdadero que nunca. Porque nadie se sentía a salvo.

Fin del capítulo 10.

Notas de Autor:

Hola a todos los pocos lectores que se animan a seguir en esto. Ha pasado tiempo desde el capítulo nueve, pero finalmente está aquí el capítulo diez. Como verán, los caronianos son cada vez más y más agresivos, lo que seamos francos es algo digno en cualquier villano que se respete; aunque a diferencia de antes las acciones se trasladan a otros escenarios, lo que representó un reto que bien valió enfrentar y superar.

Y los héroes, y quiero decir, todos los héroes, todavía no se han percatado de la magnitud del problema pero poco a poco éste irá haciéndose notar hasta llegar a niveles aterradores para ellos. ¿Y qué pasa con Paul ahora? ¿Y los Santos? ¿Y las Sailors? ¿Y la gente de Ranma ½, o la de Digimon 02, o la de Card Captor Sakura? Para saber algo de eso, no se pierdan el capítulo 11.

Maldiciones gitanas o de vudú, amenazas de muerte, bombas, sobornos, montañas de dólares y demás a falcon_ o a .

Listado de términos:

(1) St. Hanshaugen: En español es la colina de San Juan, es parte del centro de Oslo (capital noruega) y allí se ubica entre otras cosas el parque del mismo nombre, que es especialmente hermoso debido a los robles y abetos, así como a la fuente de agua ubicada en el centro de ése parque. La imagen en el siguiente link dará una idea más clara a todos ustedes sobre ése lugar. .org/wiki/Archivo:Christiania_(Oslo)_Panorama_fra_St._Hanshaugen_(1890-1900).jpg

(2) Grizzlymon: Un Digimon con forma de oso que tiene pelaje morado, empleado para efectos simples en el presente fic. Es éste de acá para que puedan conocerlo mejor. ./wiki/Grizzlymon

(3) T-Bane: Básicamente es el metro de Oslo, algo que cualquier gran ciudad necesita en éstos tiempos si o si.

(4) castillo de Akershus: Parte de las edificaciones militares de Oslo ubicado junto al Fiordo de Oslo, y que durante el Medioevo y a lo largo de los años cumplió diversas funciones (fortaleza, cárcel, lugar de ejecuciones nazis, etc.). Ahora sirve como sede del Museo Noruego de la Defensa, del Museo de la Resistencia Noruega, así como de los Ministerios de Defensa y Medio Ambiente de Noruega; también cumple la función de cuartel general de Noruega, escuela de oficiales, espacio de alojamiento. Sigan éste link para entender mejor ése lugar: .org/wiki/Fortaleza_de_Akershus

(5) palacio del Storting: O Stortinget (la Gran Reunión), sirve como sede del parlamento noruego. Aquí, una imagen del lugar en cuestión. .org/wiki/Archivo:Stortinget,_

(6) catedral del Salvador de Oslo: Básicamente, es la sede de la diócesis luterana de Noruega, que a diferencia de la Iglesia Católica surge a partir de la Reforma de Lutero que fue aceptada por los noruegos y fomentó la creación de una iglesia nacional que no respondía al mandato del Papa. Sigan éste link para ver mejor dicha catedral: .org/wiki/Archivo:Oslo_


	11. El lamento de los inocentes

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL LAMENTO DE LOS INOCENTES**

Sakura Kinomoto se veía confundida. Sentía que miles y miles de lamentos bombardeaban sus oídos, y a través de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, la Card Master nipona observaba muchos lugares que ni siquiera había visto en su vida más que por ilustraciones en libros, películas, postales, páginas web y folletos turísticos arder en llamas, a la vez que los escalofríos recorrían toda su piel debido al miedo.

Los gritos pidiendo ayuda, los alaridos y sonidos de agonía, las maldiciones y pedidos de auxilio a cualquiera de las formas en que era adorada la divinidad; todo ello y más a través de un gigantesco crisol de rostros de diversas razas y edades cuyo monumental común denominador era el miedo. Y de pronto, los reconoció. Su familia y amigos, así como todos aquellos con los que luchaba codo a codo, incluido aquél joven de armadura azulada. Todos ellos eran parte de las víctimas.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Sakura despertó, totalmente agitada y gritando de miedo a la vez que lloraba.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Sakura?-preguntó la alarmada voz de un hombre de cabello castaño corto, tez clara y complexión atlética que iba en pijamas a abrazar a su hija.

-¡Fue horrible, papá! ¡Había muchos muriendo! ¡Muchísimos! ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Tranquila! Fue una pesadilla, Sakura. Mírame a los ojos.-dijo el padre de la niña, mientras sujetaba con algo de fuerza a Sakura de los hombros y la hacía verlo directamente a los ojos.-Todo está bien, tranquila.

Sakura entonces se aferró a su papá, abrazándolo con fuerza por algunos minutos. Aún se sentía asustada cuando de pronto se percató de algo.

-¿Y dónde está mi hermano, papá?

-Trabajando.

-¿Trabajando? ¿A ésta hora?-dijo Sakura mientras observaba el reloj de su cuarto y veía que en minutos iba a ser medianoche.

-Bar tender de medio tiempo. Quería intentar algo en ése nuevo trabajo a pesar que le dije que era mejor no hacerlo por las clases. Igual insistió y decidí que era mejor que siguiera.

Pocos minutos después, Sakura Kinomoto fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta que al poco rato quedó profundamente dormida tras lo cual su padre la arropó y besó en la frente.

Al mismo instante en que Fujitaka Kinomoto besaba a su hija Sakura en la frente, ocurría una escena que reflejaba el sentimiento opuesto. En vez de amor y cariño en el interior de una cama cálida dados hacia una niña, era desdén y maltrato en el interior de una tienda de abarrotes hacia una anciana.

Ella era una mujer de cabellos canos cuyo rostro lleno de arrugas que alguna vez fuera hermoso y cuyos ojos fulgurantes de experiencia que todavía podían ver, conservaban incluso en aquél momento cierta dignidad que la hacía superior incluso frente a un grupo de hombres jóvenes vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros, cuya única fuerza radicaba sólo en las pistolas que portaban.

-Sucia china asquerosa. Gente como tú sólo le quita el oxígeno y el trabajo a los buenos japoneses como tú y como yo.-decía uno de ellos.

-Son como animales. Lo único que tienen de valor es el dinero que deben pagar para ser protegidos.-habló un segundo, antes de tumbar la caja registradora hacia el suelo y romperla.

-¡Está bien! ¡Tomen lo que quieran pero por favor, váyanse!-gritaba la anciana, entre chino y japonés sintiendo temor ante la brutalidad de aquellos hombres.

-Sólo así es como sabrán su lugar ustedes los gaijin. Es gracias a nosotros los yakuza que les enseñamos que siempre que ustedes invadan nuestra tierra deberán estar siempre en su lugar.-dijo un tercero, con calma, mientras extraía un cigarrillo de una caja que él había tomado de aquella tienda de abarrotes.

-Una lástima que… .-iba a decir algo más el cuarto de aquellos yakuza, cuando sonó su celular.-¿Diga, jefe? Acabamos de cobrar la prote… . ¿Cómo dice?... ¿Por órdenes mayores?... Entiendo, hasta luego.

Una simple mirada bastó para que se comuniquen entre sí. Los cuatro desenfundaron sendas pistolas y las cargaron, revisando que la munición esté completa.

-¡Pero ya cobraron!-reclamó la anciana.

-Órdenes son órdenes. Así de simple.-repuso el que había hablado por celular antes de apuntar.

Pero antes que cualquiera de aquellos cuatro hombres hiciera nada, una extraña fuerza invisible los arrojó hacia el suelo al tiempo que un círculo taumatúrgico azulado de figuras geométricas y kanjis rodeaba a aquella anciana, que recitó en su mente un pequeño conjuro.

-Quizá esté anciana pero aún puedo defenderme por mí misma.-repuso la menuda mujer que avanzó de tres zancadas y recitó un segundo conjuro en su mente que generaba un segundo círculo taumatúrgico de azul que estaba hecho de triángulos equiláteros superpuestos entre sí y girando a alta velocidad.

De pronto aquellos hombres gritaban de horror cuando notaron que sentían un intenso dolor en sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos veía que estaba cubierto en llamas y éstas literalmente derretían su carne, sangre y huesos. El segundo notaba que su piel y sus músculos se abrían por todo su cuerpo. El tercero veía que miles y miles de cuchillos penetraban su cuerpo y giraban a alta velocidad. En tanto que el cuarto observaba aterrado como miles de ratas y cucarachas estaban literalmente comiéndolo.

Aquél dolor parecía eterno cuando de pronto por un segundo ellos notaron que el fuego, las heridas, los cuchillos y las alimañas desaparecían por breves momentos, distinguiendo a aquella extraña anciana que jadeaba con dificultad. Acopiando fuerzas, los matones caminaron de a pocos hasta donde estaba la mujer y empezaron a caerle a puñetazos con lo que finalmente desaparecieron las ilusiones y aquél extraño círculo luminoso de triángulos.

Puñetazos y puntapiés propinados con toda la furia del mundo hacia aquella mujer de cabellos canos que jugó de aquella forma con sus mentes, al confrontarlos con sus peores temores. Cada puñetazo y puntapié propinado era por cada segundo que ellos vivieron las alimañas recorriéndole a uno de ellos cada centímetro de piel, las heridas que otro de ellos vio que se abrían por la cabeza, el cuerpo y las extremidades, los cuchillos girando a alta velocidad que penetraban al tercero y la sensación de ropa, piel, músculo, tejidos, órganos y huesos quemándose que tuvo el cuarto.

A pesar de que todo aquello fue una simple ilusión para los yakuzas fue tan real que incluso a pesar de que ya no veían círculos taumatúrgicos por los golpes que le propinaban a la anciana china, aún sentían en carne viva la sensación de aquellas ilusiones. Pero lo que vendría unos segundos después para esos matones resultaría físico y real.

-Oye imbécil, te metes con una anciana pero eres incapaz de meterte con un hombre.-musitó un muchacho de tez clara y ojos azulados, apareciendo frente a todos los yakuzas.

-Interesante, de modo que sólo un niño aparece a defender a una anciana… ah, veo que además es un occidental, dos extranjeros de un tiro.-observó el más fuerte de los cuatro.

Ellos dejaron de golpear a la anciana y uno de los delincuentes empezó a disparar varias veces contra ése hombre. Una tras otra, cada una de las cinco balas percutadas salieron disparadas del cañón del arma y yendo a alta velocidad en dirección hacia aquél individuo pero para sorpresa de todos los que estaban allí, todas las balas estaban sólo a unos quince centímetros del hombre que era el objetivo de aquellas balas que no podían avanzar un milímetro más.

-Vaya… ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? Dan lástima, mejor vengan acá y peleen cuerpo a cuerpo, si tienen las agallas.-respondía el joven frente a ellos con sorna.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO… ESTE HA DE SER EL DICHOSO "GUARDIÁN"! ¡DISPAREN!-gritó el líder de todos los matones.

Todos a una empezaron a disparar sus armas contra el Guardián. Disparo tras disparo, el ruido de aquellas armas generaba una cacofonía espantosa mientras éste sólo se burlaba de ellos evadiendo las balas y a la vez, deteniéndolas lo más cerca de él, a apenas milímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso son incapaces de apuntar bien a un solo hombre? ¿Son ciegos o retrasados mentales para no poder apuntar bien? Miren que se les están acabando las balas.-decía Paul con enorme sorna.

-¡ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!-gritaban varios de ellos

-¡AL CARAJO! ¡SÓLO ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE, Y NO CREO QUE TODAS LAS LEYENDAS DE ESE TIPO SEAN CIERTAS… SOBRE ÉL!-ordenó el líder de aquella banda.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Paul empezó a golpearlos a gran velocidad, con golpes tan certeros y veloces que ni los matones ni la anciana que estaban allí podían ser capaces de distinguir nada. Todos los delincuentes que permanecían en aquél lugar iban cayendo uno a uno convertidos en cadáveres que sangraban profusamente por la boca y la nariz, hasta que sólo quedó el líder de ellos, el cual intentó huir pero no habría avanzado unos metros y tenía al "Guardián" frente a él, y luego lo dejaba estampado contra el piso de un ataque psíquico.

-Muy bien, ¿quién te envió?-preguntó Paul, mientras pisaba su mano derecha.

-¡AAAGGHHH… ! No puedo, mi jefe me mataría si lo… ¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH… !

-No tengo todo el día para perderlo el tiempo contigo… ¿quién te envió? Y lo que es más, ¿para qué destrozar el local de una ancianita y luego matarla?-cuestionó Paul, mientras le destrozaba los huesos de la mano derecha al matón que hace unos minutos estaba golpeando a la anciana.

-Fueron… esos de negro… esos a los que dicen que el "Guardián" combate, y yo que creía que eran patrañas… para acabar muerto acá… ¡AAAAGGHHH… !

-¿Quiénes son a los que el "Guardián" combate? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Es lo que se comenta entre nosotros, algo que no sale en los medios. Dicen que es por gente de mucho poder y dinero. Nosotros sólo hacemos el trabajo que nos pid… aghhh.

-Hum… bueno, nada más que te equivocaste en algo… sabes… no soy un occidental en sí, ni gringo ni europeo, soy peruano.

-Vaya… de todos… los tipos que pudieron matarme… ahora muero a manos de un latino asqueroso… ¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH… !

-Sabes, me desagrada la xenofobia y los tipos como tú.-finalizó Paul, tras lo cual de una patada remató al sujeto.

Todo aquello había sido visto por la anciana, la cual apenas estaba levantándose y limpiándose la sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de sus labios. Paul al intentar acercársele, vio como la anciana tenía cierta expresión de pánico en un inicio.

-Está bien, me iré… al fin y al cabo siempre estaré sólo en este mundo.-dijo en chino mandarín, mientras empezaba a alejarse.

-¿Acaso… sabes chino también?-decía la anciana, más calmada para luego variar de chino mandarín a chino cantonés.-¿Logras entenderme aún si hablo así?

-Le estoy hablando en chino, ¿no? Supuse que lo hablaba ya que los kanjis de su tienda están en japonés y en chino.-respondió Paul en chino mandarín para luego finalizar aquella respuesta en chino cantonés.-Pueda que emplee dialectos o idiomas distintos pero por alguna razón que no entiendo es como si yo pudiera comprenderlos sin problemas.

-Sí… pero no sólo eso… siento que tu aura es más especial de lo que parece ser.

¿Acaso dijo sentir mi aura? Bien, acá tenemos o a una anciana loca, o a alguien que de veras puede ser útil, pensó Paul mientras la observaba detalladamente de arriba-abajo con sumo cuidado y notaba que tras el abrigo que usaba tenía algo parecido a un traje ceremonial azulado con kanjis dorados en chino mandarín.

-No soy ninguna anciana loca, niño.-reclamó con fuerza la voz de la mujer ante él.

-¿Me está llamando niño?-inquirió Paul socarronamente antes de dirigirle la mirada a la anciana ante él y sujetarla con ambos brazos para levantarla del suelo.-La salvé de esos matones que por poco la hubiesen matado a golpes… y además, tengo veintitrés años por si no lo sabía.

-No, tú no tienes veintitrés años… tienes nueve días solamente, pero para que sean nueve días… hiciste mucho.

Las palabras "nueve días" resonaron de lleno en la mente del joven Guardián que intentaba procesar aquella información en su cerebro y a los pocos segundos de escuchar lo que la anciana le dijo concluyó en una cosa.

-¿NUEVE DÍAS? Definitivo, creo que usted debería ir a un manicomio o a un asilo.-le dijo Paul a la anciana china mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No seas arrogante muchacho, así nunca podrás afrontar esta lucha.-le respondió la mujer, sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada y sin doblegarse un instante ante el joven Guardián.

-Usted que puede… .

-Sé más de lo que parece que sé, Paul Tapia.

Aquello dejó completamente azorado a Paul, es decir cómo podría ser posible que alguien a quien apenas salvó por un instante supiera su nombre.

-Oiga… ¿cómo diablos sabe quién soy?-inquirió el joven Tapia, aún abrumado por la sorpresa causada por la mujer ante él.

-Entremos… es tiempo de que te dé un pequeño apoyo… y es lo único que esta vieja te puede dar.-respondió la mujer, evitando contestarle directamente y planteándole una interrogante a la cabeza del joven Guardián.

-¿Un apoyo?-preguntó Paul.

-Si para un guerrero no es un apoyo el hecho de un entrenamiento.-repuso la anciana, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas y limpiándose la sangre.

-Hum… que rayos… ¿cuándo empezamos?

-¿No podrías ayudarme al menos ordenando estas cosas?

-Oiga, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? Y lo que es más, ¿quién es usted?

-Será un entrenamiento muy especial, y me llamo Tseu Yun, muchacho.

-Ah… está bien, la ayudaré.-farfulló el Guardián de Bronce de mala gana.

Tseu curaba sus heridas del rostro y las vendaba delicadamente, algo que no pasó totalmente desapercibido para el joven Guardián que supuso ante aquél hecho que estaba ante una mezcla entre ancianita simpática y senil con una dama respetable y delicada, al tiempo que limpiaba y barría todo dentro de aquella tienda de abarrotes para luego colocar algunas cajas con productos de primera necesidad como arroz y azúcar en la parte alta de los estantes.

Y así, poco a poco aquella tienda casi destrozada por los matones de hace rato aparecía como un lugar agradable y confiable, hasta podría decirse amistoso. Luego de ordenar, ambos pasaron al comedor y tras unos minutos breves Tseu trajo unas tazas de té y una azucarera de porcelana que dejó en la mesa, al tiempo que se dirigía a prender el televisor.

-¿Gustas té?-preguntó la anciana china, al tiempo que sintonizaba las noticias en el televisor.

-Sí.-murmuró Paul al tiempo que veía una noticia alarmante en el canal NHK.

El sonido de la voz del conductor de aquél noticiero era aparentemente neutro, pero para alguien muy observador había ligeros destellos en su lenguaje corporal, así como en la mirada y en el tono de la voz, de una sensación de sentirse seguro y de que las cosas mejorarían.

-En el pleno del Parlamento se aprobó el Acta de Seguridad que incluye el estado de emergencia en todo Japón abarcando como medidas un toque de queda extendido desde las diez de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, una ampliación de los poderes de la policía que puede ingresar a cualquier domicilio, obtener el registro telefónico, electrónico, financiero y del seguro social de cualquier sospechoso de actividades terroristas sin la orden de un juez, así como proceder al arresto del mismo empleando fuerza letal de ser necesario… .

-Algo así no puede ser bueno para nadie.-comentó Paul.

-¿Te refieres a lo que ésa gente haga?-inquirió Tseu.

-Si… no es normal. Si todo ha ido fallando por incompetencia de la policía, darle más poder no tiene caso.-repuso Paul.

-… además se incluye la conversión de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa en Fuerzas Armadas las cuales estarán bajo un control más directo del Primer Ministro Takera que ocupa el cargo de Comandante Supremo, a pesar de la opinión contraria a ésta última medida por los gobiernos de Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Taiwan, Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur.

-El miedo es un arma poderosa, apela a lo más básico de los seres vivientes negándoles la razón y sumiendo a todos en la oscuridad. Ha sido el arma de tiranos y malvados en todas las épocas.-reflexionó Tseu, antes de dirigirse a Paul.-¿Y con qué es que se combate al miedo?

-Con valor.

-Exacto. La gran arma del bien es el valor. El valor de pararse todas las veces que sea necesario. El valor de enfrentar a la muerte cara a cara y alistarse a morir con tal de defender lo que uno sabe es correcto.

-Eso es algo que ya sabía.-repuso Paul con desdén.

-No, muchacho. Tú estás en una línea delgada confundiendo ira y valor. La ira podrá dar fuerza pero es una manifestación de miedo que nos destruye y sume en la oscuridad. El valor es confrontar al miedo y evitar que la oscuridad se apodere de todos, incluso uno mismo. Está bien tener miedo, para confrontarlo y vencer a la oscuridad con la luz y evitar que el delicado equilibrio entre ambos se corrompa. En aquellos delincuentes de los que me salvaste y en ésos hombres de negro percibo la oscuridad, pero tú… a pesar de parecerte a ellos, pareces mostrar un destello de luz.-respondió Tseu, antes de observar a la cara a Paul.

El Guardián tuvo la ligera corazonada de que aquél encuentro con ésa anciana iría para largo. Al mismo tiempo en que ocurría aquella reunión entre el joven y la anciana, al otro lado del Pacífico, en la ciudad de Puebla (1) estaría por suceder una verdadera tragedia a la vez que se daba uno de los más extraños eventos jamás registrados en la historia de aquella ciudad mexicana. Estaba nevando.

Con un frío inusitado que apareció con varias nubes que cubrieron la superficie de aquella ciudad a pesar de que el reloj marcaba en aquella ciudad las once de la mañana y el cielo estaba despejado con un clima soleado. Todo aquello había cambiado en cuestión de apenas segundos y la precipitación nevada se combinaba con una horrenda serie de vientos a altas velocidades que obligaban a refugiarse a todos en cualquier edificio que tuvieran a mano.

Uno de aquellos edificios era la Catedral de Puebla (2). Su hermoso acabado hecho en base a cantera gris poco a poco era recubierto del gélido blanco de los copos de nieve y allí iban desesperados muchísimos transeúntes que buscaban refugio. Era un crisol de mujeres y hombres de diversas razas y edades que aparentemente no hubieran tenido nada que ver entre sí cuando de pronto la tormenta los sorprendió y los obligó a correr desesperadamente hacia aquél edificio y estaban trasponiendo las rejas cuando vieron algo que los dejó boquiabiertos.

Sobre aquella catedral había dos personas. Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y mirada siniestra estaba acompañada de un hombre fornido que tenía una máscara metálica cubriendo su rostro. Y ambos individuos estaban levitando y mirando como si fueran cucarachas a todos a su alrededor.

-Se llama Puebla de los Ángeles, ¿no?-preguntó el enmascarado en un perfecto español libre de cualquier regionalismo o dejo que denotara algún tipo de procedencia.

-Así es, Arinus. La gente de ésta región de la Tierra es muy apegada a una fe que tiene el mensaje de "amar a Dios y al prójimo". ¿Cómo es que se llama ésa fe?-inquirió la mujer con sorna igualmente en español.

-Ya me acordé, Adelia. Cristianismo. Creen en un tal Jesús que murió crucificado y resucitó durante la época del Imperio Romano para ir a los cielos con tal de defender ése mensaje. Honestamente, éstos primitivos creen que tendrán esperanza en algo mayor.

Para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, al tiempo que la tormenta empezaba a amainar aunque aún seguía nevando, una niña de cabellos castaños y piel bronceada que aparentaba los ocho o nueve años y camuflada entre aquella multitud estaba levitando como impulsada por una fuerza ajena a su cuerpo y que vencía con facilidad a la gravedad para asombro y pánico de todos.

-¡Argh… yiahhhhhhh… .-eran los sonidos que daba la niña producto del enorme dolor que invadía cada una de las células de su cuerpo y que la recorría una y mil veces a un punto tal que ella perdía de pocos la noción del tiempo.

-Te llamas María y tienes ocho años de edad. Fuiste una de las digi-destinadas que ayudó a detener la irrupción de digimons hará un tiempo. Ah, mira esto… recuerda a un loro gigantesco con partes metálicas y garras afiladas.-repuso Adelia al tiempo que sondeaba la mente de la digi-destinada.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo, niñita?-preguntó Arinus, totalmente ajeno a los gritos de terror que profería la multitud.

-¡Déjenla ir!-gritaba una joven mujer.

-¿Acaso son tan cobardes para meterse con una niña pequeña?-farfulló un hombre adulto que sacó una pistola y jaló del gatillo ocho veces.

Sólo para que a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, las balas giren su trayectoria controladas por la telequinesis de Arinus y atravesando de lado a lado su cabeza y su cuerpo, transformando a aquél hombre adulto en un cadáver sanguinolento.

-Pa… rrot… mon… (3).-murmuraba la pequeña.

-Crees que tu amigo digimon te salvará, al igual que éstas personas creen que su Salvador los salvará, o en héroes como los que en su época los salvaron de los franceses en los Fuertes de Loreto y Guadalupe (4).-decía Adelia, señalando en dirección a aquellas colinas, para luego señalar un edificio pintado de rojo con acabados barrocos.-O que su legado y su arte se preservarán en museos como la Casa del Alfeñique (5).

-Pero la verdad… es que nada de eso se salvará.-repuso Arinus, antes de generar con su aura una cruz hecha toda de hielo y colocar en ella a la pequeña digi-destinada que veía sus muñecas y tobillos atravesados por estacas de hielo para horror de todos al tiempo que una especie de corona espinada hecha de hielo se teñía de rojo carmesí al contacto con la cabeza de la pequeña.

Tras aquél miserable acto de crueldad y burla, ambos Shadow Warriors activaron sus sables de luz y colocándose cada cual a un costado de la pequeña María, atravesaron diagonalmente su cuerpecito, llegando ambos sables hasta atravesar el delicado cuello de la niña y así como el corazón, los pulmones, el hígado, el estómago, los intestinos y los riñones.

-La verdad es que ninguno de ustedes está a salvo. Ni sus religiones, ni sus héroes, ni sus instituciones, ni sus armas… nada de eso les servirá.-tras eso, Adelia extendió su brazo hacia arriba y anunció sádicamente.-¡Lluvia de Meteoros!

Para cuando las patrullas de policía llegaban y los uniformados desenfundaban sus armas era demasiado tarde. Desde lo más alto de los cielos aparecían pequeñísimas luces brillantes que poco a poco se hacían más grandes. Surcaban el espacio a alta velocidad y parecían tener el tamaño de balones de fútbol que se incendiaban en llamas yendo en dirección a diversos puntos de Puebla.

Un segundo después, la Catedral de Puebla, los fuertes de Guadalupe y Loreto, la casa del Alfeñique, la capilla del Rosario (6), así como varios centros comerciales, rascacielos, casonas coloniales y algunos edificios en diversas zonas residenciales, desde las más exclusivas hasta las más marginales quedaron totalmente destruidas con enormes cráteres que parecían dignos de un bombardeo aéreo nazi en Coventry o Londres (7).

Y todos los inocentes que estaban en los puntos de impacto o sus cercanías quedaron convertidos en masas irreconocibles de músculos, huesos, órganos, tejidos y sangre que era ligeramente movido con telequinesis por Arinus y Adelia hasta formar una figura que vista desde el cielo era similar a una espiral descendente roja.

Justo en ése instante, siendo ya de madrugada en Tokio, Paul y Tseu sintieron aquello.

-¿También lo sentiste?-preguntó Tseu.

-Lo he estado percibiendo ocasionalmente, y con más fuerza que antes. Una alteración en la que de pronto muchísimas auras se apagaban y había pensamientos de miedo e ira. Así como una saña y crueldad que… .-decía Paul en shock.-Lo han estado haciendo en muchos lados, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí.

-¡Entonces debo eliminarlos! ¡A todos y cada uno de ellos sin importar qué!

-¿Pretendes salir ahora a pelear contra ellos?-inquirió Tseu, mirando a Paul directamente a los ojos.

-¡Obvio! ¡Son mis enemigos y debo acabarlos! ¡Ya no importa si los héroes de éste mundo me apoyan o no! ¡Debo hacerlo!-exclamó Paul con un ademán de irse, pero de pronto Tseu hizo el ademán de abofetear al joven Guardián que la detuvo con su brazo.-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa, anciana loca?

-¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti para pretender creer que podrás vencerlos en tu estado actual? ¡¿Acaso no sentiste su poder? ¡Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlos y parecer ser el único que en algún grado los conoce! ¡Si te eliminan entonces les habrás facilitado el camino a ésos miserables para que cometan barbaridades todavía peores que las que has estado sintiendo en éstos días! ¡¿Crees acaso que eres el único que ha soportado con impotencia ver a los inocentes morir? ¡Y todavía más en mi caso porque ellos son mis amigos!

Paul miró ahora aún más sorprendido a la anciana frente a él y observó como derramaba un par de lágrimas antes de secarse los ojos. Tras varios segundos de silencio incómodo, el joven Guardián le dirigió la palabra.

-Asesinados dice… pero, ¿y la policía?

-¿Crees acaso que esos policías nos toman en serio una vez en la vida al menos? Por favor, todos creen que los hechiceros sólo somos un grupo de personas que van estafando a la gente, sólo sal y mira la cantidad de "hechiceros" que hay en el mundo, y nosotros los reales… ja, sólo somos una especie en extinción. Sé que varios de los míos han sido asesinados en todo el mundo… la Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos llegará irremediablemente a su fin.

-¿Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos?

-Cuando un hechicero de cierto renombre entre nosotros, que somos muy pocos, llega a cierta edad pasa a formar parte de esta orden que vigila y entrena a los más jóvenes. Supuestamente deberíamos empezar con el entrenamiento de la nueva Card Master, de las Sailor Scouts, y de todos aquellos que han ido formando parte de las nuevas fuerzas mágicas. Pero el que hayan aparecido estos seres ha trastocado todo este orden, y sólo indica el posible fin de este mundo… así como una leve esperanza.

-Bueno, ya empezó a interesarme esto… .-murmuraba Paul.

-No busques saber la verdad como periodista chico, esto no te servirá para eso… búscalo como lo que eres.-contestó Tseu, mirando a la cara al joven Guardián a la vez que colocaba un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su taza de té.

-¿Y qué soy? Desde que he venido a este mundo… es como sí todo estuviera manejándose contra mí.-repuso Paul, antes de colocar igualmente el mismo número de cucharadas y mover mecánicamente su cuchara en círculos.

-Sólo escucha… hará unos dos siglos aproximadamente, poco después de las guerra santa entre Atena y Hades se decidió que lo mejor era apoyar a los Santos de Atena para que no enfrenten molestias menores que sólo serían distracciones en su deber de proteger la paz de este mundo ante las pretensiones de otros dioses malvados. Por esa razón, los catorce hechiceros más ancianos de la Tierra decidieron que al ver que ya no podían luchar se apoyaría a todos aquellos que dominaran la magia para que sean una especie de soporte a los más jóvenes. Uno de ellos sería Lead Clow…

-¿Lead Clow? ¿Quién es él?-preguntó el Guardián.

-El creador de las Clow Cards que ésa niña Sakura liberó. Tras recapturarlas todas las convirtió en Sakura Cards para que sigan con ella.

-Impresionante.-repuso Paul, antes de tomar todo el contenido de la taza a base de lentos y largos sorbos.

-Exacto, él era el mago más prometedor de aquella época y su magia podía servir de soporte para los Santos de Atena al diseñar aquél tipo de cartas. Ah… qué tiempos aquellos… pero sabes, la ciencia en éste mundo ha ido desplazando al hombre de lo que tiene aquí.-decía Tseu Yun, mientras se tocaba el pecho por un segundo para luego tomar tranquilamente su té y seguir hablando.-Cuando debería ayudar a valorarlo y no a despreciarlo. Claro, que en un momento dado llegamos a predecir el final de la Convención como el inicio de un posible fin de este mundo, y digo de éste… porque otros más están al filo de la espada.

-Quiere decir que los Shadow Warriors, pretenden… dominarlo todo… ¿cómo es que… .-decía Paul.

-Mi tiempo se agota, y fue bueno que ayudaras a esta pobre vieja de aquellos que intentaron lastimarla… tan joven y tan fuerte es el guerrero que tengo ante mí. Es tiempo de que te ayude… incluso dando mi vida… yo, Tseu Yun, la última líder de la Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos… la época de la Convención se acaba, pero por favor, te pido que este mundo siga… que todo siga… .

La anciana empezó a tambalearse mientras estaba jadeando algo cansada por aquello, Paul no lo pensó ni por un instante y la ayudó.

-Escucha… tu entrenamiento empieza a partir de ahora… y es una lástima que no pueda hacer más por ti.-dijo Tseu.

En ese momento Paul empezó a caer inconsciente, estaba quedándose dormido y sintiendo que los párpados le pesaban como si fueran montañas inmensas. Pero cómo podía… el té debió estar drogado pero no lo pude percibir… a menos que… aquella anciana hubiera bloqueado mis habilidades psíquicas, pensó Paul.

De hecho fue lo último que pudo pensar mientras poco a poco iba cayendo dormido, mientras Tseu Yun sólo lo veía.

-Todo empieza a partir de ahora para ti, Paul Tapia… enfrentarás a alguien muy especial en tus sueños, y a muchos otros, lo he visto… he visto el sufrimiento que has tenido, que tienes y puedo imaginar fácilmente el sufrimiento que tendrás que padecer. Sólo de ti y de otros más que estás conociendo dependerá que se retrase un poco el fin de éste mundo, ya que éste y todos los demás que existen fueron creados por un Dios Omnipotente, y todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene irremediablemente un fin, así es la rueda en la que gira el mundo.

-Sé que todo lo que existe… tiene un inicio y un fin… eso lo sé… pero… ¿qué soy en este… .-Paul cayó irremediablemente dormido antes de poder acabar la frase.

-Eres más especial de lo que crees.-susurró Tseu Yun, mientras dejaba a Paul totalmente dormido.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Notas del Autor:

Si antes no odiaban a los caronianos, ¿qué tal ahora, gente? Ya ven que ellos de escrúpulos no tienen nada o casi nada. Cunde el miedo no sólo en héroes como nuestra pequeña Card Master Sakura Kinomoto, sino también en la gente común que aún estando del otro lado del mundo son víctimas de ésta locura. Y en cuanto a Paul pues… si, la cosa se pondrá realmente dura para él pero para eso está la buena Tseu Yun que va a darle con esto algo especial de verás.

Y todo éste capítulo nos deja con varias preguntas: ¿Quién es éste ser especial que Paul enfrentará en sus sueños? ¿Cuáles serán las tragedias que el joven Guardián de Plata deberá afrontar? ¿Por qué la obsesión de los caronianos al atacar puntos valiosos dentro de las ciudades que golpean en aquellos ataques macabros? ¿Podrán ser detenidos? ¿Todos nuestros héroes vencerán o estarán condenados a ver el final de ésa Tierra?

Para ver cómo se responden éstas preguntas que plantea el capítulo 11, no se pierdan lo que viene. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 12 donde habrá uno de los encuentros más extraordinarios de todos! Bombas, amenazas, intentos de asesinato, sobornos en sus diversas modalidades, comentarios y demás a falcon_ o a 

¡Hasta el capítulo 12!

Lista de términos:

(1) Puebla: Llamada Puebla de Zaragoza o Puebla de los Ángeles, es una de las ciudades con mayor desarrollo económico y cultural dentro de México. Para más información de ésta ciudad, vayan a éste link: .org/wiki/Puebla_de_Zaragoza

(2) Catedral de Puebla: Como imaginarán ustedes, pertenece a la Iglesia Católica que está muy ligada como institución no sólo a México sino a toda Latinoamérica. Es una hermosa estructura que sirve además como sede del Arzobispado de ésa ciudad. Más datos en éste link: .org/wiki/Catedral_de_Puebla

(3) Parrotmon: Por si no lo recuerdan. Éste y Greymon pelearon hará varios años siendo los digi-destinados testigos de aquél hecho. Fue, al menos dentro de éste fic uno de los muchos digimons que ayudaron a detener la irrupción masiva de digimons que ocurrió. Para conocerlo vayan aquí: ./wiki/Parrotmon

(4) Fuertes de Loreto y Guadalupe: Para quienes no lo sepan, la referencia aquí no es tanto así a ambos fuertes, sino más a la batalla de Puebla en la cual las tropas mexicanas del general Ignacio Zaragoza derrotaron a los soldados franceses al mando del Conde de Lorencez en la zona donde se ubican ambos fuertes y que tienen vista a la ciudad, que en aquella época era conservadora. Tal fue la resonancia de ésta lucha, a un nivel coincidente con el Combate del 2 de Mayo en el cual los defensores peruanos derrotaron a la flota española, que en México se celebra el 5 de Mayo. Para saber algunas cosas de la Batalla de Puebla vayan acá: .org/wiki/Batalla_de_Puebla

(5) Casa del Alfeñique: Pues, un museo donde se reúnen diversas muestras de arte que se ubica en una casa colonial roja bastante hermosa. Vean aquí la estructura de la casa museo: .?estado_id=21&table=museo&table_id=302

(6) Capilla del Rosario: Una hermosa estructura ubicada dentro del Templo de Santo Domingo que está finamente decorada con una serie de motivos, azulejos, pinturas que en ciertas partes están recubiertas con láminas de oro de 24 kilates. Para ver mejor éste lugar y conocerlo más vayan acá: .?id=32277

(7) bombardeo aéreo nazi en Coventry o Londres: Bueno, bueno… debemos reconocer que como especie somos los que mejor que nadie sabemos exterminarnos entre nosotros. Coventry fue básicamente sacrificada por Churchill cuando se logró descifrar el código Enigma de los nazis para evitar que éstos sospechen que tenía ventaja táctica. Fueron cientos de aviones bombarderos que casi destruyeron la ciudad al punto que Goebbels, ministro de Propaganda nazi, propuso el término "coventrizar" al referirse a éste tipo de ataques. Londres igualmente fue golpeada, al punto que treinta mil londinenses murieron asesinados, sus habitantes se la vivían en sótanos o en las líneas del subterráneo londinense, y el mismo Churchill vivía en un sótano. Para conocer más de éstos brutales actos de guerra, por favor vayan al siguiente hipervínculo: .


	12. Un rival, una maestra y un sacrificio

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**CAPÍTULO 12: UN RIVAL, UNA MAESTRA Y UN SACRIFICIO**

_**Advertencia: **__El personaje de Kay Namura, y todo lo referente a los valles panisios, Singa, los krador, los primordiales, etc., son propiedad de Eduardo Castro y se hallan en el primer libro de "El Centinela" (fic perteneciente a una larguísima saga del referido autor) el cual se titula "Los Doce Maestros". Bien, ahora que me he evitado una serie de líos con esta advertencia al inicio de este capítulo, empiecen con el fic._

En otra dimensión, en los valles panisios (1), Kay Namura (2) se hallaba reflexionando acerca de algo curioso; al fin había derrotado a Nestema (3), ¿o debiera decirse liberarlo? Porque obviamente Nestema se hallaba tan cansado que la muerte fue algo que de algún modo lo liberó y agradeció aquél gesto ya que así podría liberar su esencia de los primordiales (4). Las cosas se hallaban bien en Singa (5) al fin; no más guerras, ni persecuciones políticas, ni genocidios, ya que los hechos contra los krador (6) que cometió Nestema implicaban una especie de retorcida y macabra limpieza étnica. Todo parecía encaminarse a como debió ser dentro de aquél mundo.

El punto era que aún sentía que no sabía todo lo necesario. ¿Le habrían enseñado todo lo que en verdad debería saber? ¿No habría faltado nada más? Sin duda alguna, todos aquellos maestros desde Gramyr hasta Mana, pasando por varios guerreros extraordinarios como Goku, Vegeta, Shaka de Virgo, Aioria de Leo, Camus de Acuario, Saga de Géminis y otros más; sin duda había aprendido todo lo básico que un guerrero debe aprender. Hechizos mágicos poderosos, técnicas de pelea y ataques basados en aura de parte de varios de los mejores Santos de Atena y Guerreros Z, generación de AT-Fields que podrían contener casi cualquier tipo de ataque físico.

Era poderoso sin ninguna duda, y de hecho, se sabía poderoso debido a todo lo aprendido tras duros entrenamientos. Pero… ¿acaso todo lo que tenía bastaría para enfrentar a los primordiales?, si tan sólo hubiera o existiera un tipo de guerrero al que nunca antes se hubiera enfrentado, un oponente ideal para una pelea.

El joven Kay Namura comenzó a pensar en eso una y otra vez, imaginando siempre todo respecto a esa batalla como si la idea no pudiera abandonar su cabeza que se sentía bombardeada por aquella idea. ¿Cómo sería su oponente?, ¿cómo sería aquella lucha?, ¿dónde se llevaría a cabo?, ¿qué clase de individuo sería su contrincante? Y todo ese tipo de preguntas que uno tendría en casos como ése. Por alguna razón, empezó a tener algo de sueño y bostezó profundamente antes de recostarse en el pasto. Ah, si al menos ese tipo de guerrero existiese, fue lo último que pensó Kay mientras se recostaba en los pastizales antes de dormir.

-Ouch… mierda, ¿dónde estoy?-decía un Paul Tapia cansado, mientras empezaba a levantarse del piso, o lo que fuera esa cosa.

Definitivamente aquella mujer le había hecho todo el honor a los hechiceros, ya que supo bloquear muy bien sus capacidades psíquicas para detectar cosas fuera de lo común. Y sabrá Dios que brebaje infernal o satánico le habría mandado a la taza que tomó como para hacer que él con todo lo que se sentía capaz de hacer se quedara inconsciente por largo rato y acabara en aquél extraño lugar. Si que era una bruja esa anciana y no estaba mintiendo cuando mencionó todo sobre aquél extraño pacto de Santos y hechiceros ni de la llamada Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos.

-Esa vieja sabría burlar al demonio con gran facilidad… hum… sí que me debió dar algo bastante fuerte ya que todo esto es muy extraño.-reflexionó Paul, mientras veía como todo el lugar estaba bastante oscuro.

No había ninguna señal de la luz del sol, o de la luna, o de una estrella siquiera. Todo era terriblemente oscuro y el joven Guardián no podía distinguir con su vista hasta más allá de diez o veinte centímetros delante de él. Hasta en un desierto habría más vida, o indicios de civilización al menos, ya que no había ningún edificio o vehículo.

Y aún peor, Paul no podía detectar ninguna presencia en ninguna parte de aquél lugar, y el clima y la gravedad eran terriblemente cambiantes, de un frío digno de la Antártida a un calor similar al del desierto del Sahara siendo lo más optimista posible el joven Guardián al intentar compararlo con algo similar a la Tierra, para luego percibir como aquél clima extremo pasaba a ser un clima templado y luego se regresaba a los extremos.

Eso sin contar los vientos, eran de distintos tipos pasando por brisas imperceptibles hasta vientos casi huracanados, así como que a veces Paul sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado o en su defecto prácticamente no había gravedad en el lugar, o era la misma que la de la Tierra. Todo aquél ambiente obligaba al Guardián de Bronce a elevar su aura siempre para evitar verse afectado por aquél páramo extraño.

-Digno de los X-Files.-comentó en forma burlona, antes de ponerse a vagar por el lugar con gran dificultad.

Al mismo tiempo, Kay Namura se hallaba repentinamente en un lugar que no estaba muy lejos de Paul, y había deducido lo mismo. Ningún signo de vida o civilización en el lugar, no podía detectar absolutamente nada. Y un terreno que podía considerarse como difícil en extremo. ¿Acaso los primordiales intentarían algo contra él en aquél momento? No sería algo fuera de lo común considerando que habrían intentado eliminarlo.

-Hum… ¿alguien más acá? Pero como es que… .-decía Kay, mientras divisaba la silueta de Paul caminando cerca del lugar, antes de ponerse en guardia.

-Muy bien… seas quien seas, ¡muéstrate!-exclamó Paul, mientras su armadura aparecía revistiéndolo, y blandía su sable de luz listo para enfrentar a quien veía como el potencial sospechoso de que causara aquél ambiente extraño a todas luces.

-¿Acaso fuiste el que creó todo esto?-inquirió Kay, mientras se mantenía en guardia.

-Hey… iba a mandarte esa misma pregunta, ¿cómo rayos es que estando cerca de mí no pude detectarte?-reclamó Paul.

-No me digas, yo fui el que no te detectó en este lugar.-respondió el hijo de Lisandro Namura (7).

-Hay algo curioso… aún estando frente a mí… no, no puedo detectar tu aura, ¿acaso eres un fantasma?-comentó el joven Tapia, en forma socarrona.

-No, no lo soy… de hecho, tú eres el tipo que es sospechoso acá.

-¿Sospechoso?... ja, bien dame una razón por la cual deba ser considerado como el causante de todo esto.

-Justo al divisarte apareces con esa armadura y esa… espada luminosa, creo.

-Es un sable de luz, y lo diré simple… no sé qué clase de trampa me puso esa anciana… sólo sé que debes prepararte, te lo advierto no estoy de buenas.

-Yo tampoco.

Ambos empezaron a elevar sus respectivas auras, sin embargo Paul en aquél instante pudo notar que el aura de Kay era mucho más poderosa; de hecho era infinitamente más poderosa que la que él estaba generando.

-Vaya… ¿acaso te comió la lengua el ratón? Parece que ya no tienes tantos deseos de fanfarronear.-dijo el joven Namura, bajando su guardia por un momento.

-Oh, carajo… .-murmuró Paul, pero tras respirar un momento y contar mentalmente hasta diez sintió que aún con esa desventaja enorme debía seguir sin importar qué.-Como sea, dijeron que sería una prueba… deberé dar lo mejor de mí.

A sabiendas de aquella enorme desventaja, Paul se arrojó sobre Kay mandándole un puñetazo directo al rostro, que éste bloqueó con facilidad mientras derribaba al Guardián de Bronce al suelo con una llave.

-Bueno, ¿aún quieres pelear?-inquirió Kay, pero un ataque de Paul lo tomó por sorpresa derribándolo, y haciéndole un corte en el pecho así como ciertas quemaduras menores.

-Una pequeña muestra de mi sable de luz. ¿Qué te pareció eso?-inquirió el Guardián en forma burlona.

Kay sólo sonrió para sus adentros por un momento, antes de hablar.

-Nada mal, por fortuna pude evadir parte de ese ataque retrocediendo ligeramente.

Paul quedó boquiabierto ante aquello, y apenas emitió un alarido.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Eres diestro con ese sable pero algo lento, te hace falta algo llamado velocidad… así como fuerza en los ataques… ya verás a lo que me refiero… Relámpago de Plasma.-anunció Kay, mientras mandaba aquél extraño haz de luz característico del ataque del Santo de Leo.

Extrañamente, y para sorpresa de ambos el ataque entró en una especie de agujero negro que se formó a la mitad del camino y absorbió el Relámpago de Plasma, tras lo cual el ataque acabó yendo por otra dirección, lejos de ambos. Paul aprovechó aquello y mandó a volar a Kay varios metros de un ataque telequinético aunque luego el joven Guardián debiera plantar una rodilla al piso.

-Demonios, esta lucha ya no será contra ese tipo… será contra el ambiente mismo también.-asumió Paul.

-Es cierto, esta gravedad será un problema… pero yo lo puedo resolver… ¡Kaioken!

Paul notó que Kay empezaba a formar un aura roja alrededor suyo, y empezó a correr a gran velocidad. Una velocidad tan alta que Paul apenas recordó haberla visto en el Santo de Pegaso a quien enfrentó hace no mucho.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!-exclamó Kay, antes de que varios haces de luz rojo carmesí salieran disparados a alta velocidad.

-¡Crystal Bub… -decía Paul, pero no pudo completar aquella técnica a tiempo, recibiendo tres de los impactos en su cuerpo cayendo derribado y sintiendo alrededor de cada célula de su cuerpo un dolor que lo recorría una y otra vez sin cesar.

-Vaya… este de por sí será un duelo interesante.-reconoció Kay, mientras la gravedad y el clima volvían a hacer de las suyas, dejando el lugar sin gravedad y haciendo que la temperatura empiece a subir tremendamente.

-Je… no lo dudo… ahora es mi turno.-dijo Paul levantándose con grandes esfuerzos mientras empezaba a recordar en su mente cómo hacer la técnica de Seiya y formaba la constelación del Pegaso con sus brazos, moviéndolos en perfecta sincronía con aquella figura.-Creo que iba más o menos así… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-Es inútil.-repuso Kay, con suma calma antes de extender la palma de su mano derecha y moverla a una velocidad igual a la luz.

Cada una de aquellas ráfagas de aura quedaron detenidas en seco por la mano de aquél hombre que sin ningún esfuerzo aparente evitaba que aquél ataque le hiciera el más mínimo daño. Tras eso, a una velocidad imperceptible para Paul, el joven Kay aparecía frente a él generando un dragón verde esmeralda rodeando su puño.

-Mierda… ¡Crystal B… .-intentaba decir el Guardián de Bronce al tiempo que trataba de generar aquella barrera de energía.

-¡Dragón Ascendente!-anunció Kay, antes de descargar de lleno aquél impacto en la quijada del joven Guardián.

Tal fue la fuerza de aquél ataque, que mandó a Paul a volar por los aires y lo hizo caer derribado al suelo. Sangrando en diversas partes del cuerpo, el joven Tapia se levantaba con dificultad sólo para ver como su oponente arremetía con mayor rapidez a base de golpes y patadas que Paul sólo recibía de lleno y si evitaba o bloqueaba alguno de ellos impactos era más por inercia o suerte que otra cosa.

Finalmente, Paul logró hacer algo de distancia ante su oponente y ejecutar otra vez un ataque telequinético mandándolo a volar nuevamente pero era obvio que Paul estaba bastante más cansado que Kay. Sin embargo, el Guardián notó algo. Aquél ataque, el Kaioken, parecía estar exigiendo más energía de la normal en su oponente. ¿Acaso ésa técnica lo agota?, pensó Paul para sus adentros.

-Así nunca podré detenerlo… necesito cansarlo más… quizá ése Kaioken sea la clave, es como si tuviera ésa impresión en mi cabeza. No sé qué prueba sea esta maldita anciana… pero pienso salir vivo, tengo a varios que me están esperando.-habló Paul, colocando su sable de luz hacia el frente.

-Veo que tú también tienes una razón para luchar, ¿no?-cuestionó Kay.

-Las razones que tenga para luchar no deben importarte… es una pelea, asúmelo así.

-Como desees pero lo cierto es que si deseas tanto esto… entonces se acabó, no te das cuenta… tenemos razones para luchar, no deberíamos… .-intentaba decir el joven Namura al oponente de armadura que tenía frente a él.

Kay sentía que no estaba bien esta pelea a medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Como si pelear con aquél hombre estuviera mal por alguna razón que ni siquiera sabía. Fue entonces que vio a su oponente toser algo de sangre. Y también en ése momento, Paul vio algo en su mente. El ataque de Likus… yo puedo hacer eso de forma parecida, pensaba.

-Si las palabras que seguían… eran cualquier cosa relacionada con dejar de pelear… te equivocaste de sujeto… ¡Lightning Blade!-anunció Paul, mientras le mandaba de lleno a Kay una enorme elipse salida de su sable de luz, que logró derribarlo y hacerle un corte en el hombro derecho, recordando una técnica que tenía y era bastante similar a la Shadow Blade de Likus.

Antes de que Kay pudiera preverlo, recibió de lleno el impacto de un potente Bólido Destructor de parte de Paul que logró mandarlo a volar de nuevo. Tras esto, empezó a mandar una serie de esferas de energía contra Kay las cuales estaban siendo repelidas por una especie de campo de energía.

-No te servirá… ese tipo de ataques no sirven contra mi AT-Field.

-¿AT-Field?... ¿cómo es que… .

-Es una enorme barrera que impide que cualquier tipo de ataque de energía o físico llegue contra lo que protege… resígnate a per… aghhh… .-Kay sintió entonces una horrenda sensación de asfixia que le impedía respirar de a pocos.

-Hay una pequeña regla… nunca dar a conocer demasiado a tu enemigo, es verdad, puede repeler cualquier ataque físico, pero no mental… tal como en este instante lo hago.-decía, mientras Kay estaba asfixiándose.

Sin embargo un enorme estallido del aura de Kay mandó a volar a Paul, mientras este era golpeado con gran precisión por parte de Kay una y otra vez. Eran golpes que le causaban al joven Guardián un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su armadura de gammanium y orichalcum (7) se resquebraje hasta destrozarle la armadura mediante una Explosión de Galaxia.

-¿Por qué no te rindes?-inquiría Kay que percibía que nada de aquello era justo.-No hay ningún sentido en esto, no representas nada que implique una verdadera amenaza, lo sé por tu forma de pelear… ¿cuál es tu motivación para seguir en esto? No eres mi enemigo, ni yo el tuyo… ambos tenemos razones muy poderosas para cumplir nuestra misión… ¿por qué? ¡Dí el por qué!

-Sencillo, esta es una prueba… que debo pasar… pero más que eso, ahora podría retirarme… .-murmuraba Paul con suma dificultad, al tiempo que su mente volvía a iluminarse.-Si no fuera porque decido seguir… hasta el final… ¡Expansive Aura Wave!

Era una luz. Una inmensa descarga de energía. Algo que concentraba toda su energía en un pequeño punto. Es un… resplandor… , fueron los pensamientos del joven Guardián que recordó aquél ataque que de pronto supo era el más letal que tenía. Por su parte, el estallido de aura tomó por sorpresa a Kay por varios momentos. Finalmente pudo recomponerse de aquél durísimo impacto, tras lo cual veía como Paul ponía su mano derecha cerca de su hombro izquierdo y empezaba a cargar toda su energía.

No podrá herirme de gravedad aún si mandase toda su energía en aquél ataque, pero… lo da todo porque decide seguir, rivales como éstos no aparecen muy seguido de algún modo es como mi maestro Saga, reflexionaba Kay mientras recordaba la batalla que él y Saga sostuvieron contra Super A17 en los valles panisios.

-De acuerdo… seas quien seas, lanza tu mejor ataque contra mí.-avisó Kay, mientras empezaba a formar una enorme barrera de energía sobre él.-Será un milagro que logres herirme.

-Quizá pierda… pero ten por seguro que seguiré hasta el final… .-la mente de Paul se iluminó por completo al tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho hacia el frente y descargaba aquél ataque áurico.-¡Resplandor Mortal!

Aquél enorme rayo de luz, en el cual aquél joven Guardián daba todo de sí se estrelló de lleno con el AT-Field de Kay Namura. Paul pese a todo aquello, siguió cargando toda la energía que le quedaba en aquél ataque, sabía que no iba a lograr mucho y que lo más lógico sería que el AT-Field contendría su ataque de seguro, pero seguía más y más, como impulsado por un enorme valor.

En un momento dado para sorpresa del mismo Kay, éste empezó a sentir cierto cansancio por el Kaioken que había estado empleando, y su AT-Field empezó a debilitarse, tras aquello lo próximo que se dio fue una explosión atronadora antes de que Paul caiga inconsciente y gravemente herido, mientras los restos de su armadura volvían a la Armor Capsule.

Kay por su parte estaba jadeando, habría ganado la batalla pero eso era debido a su enorme poder. Sin embargo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido el entrenamiento de todos sus maestros? Quizá nunca hubiera podido enfrentar efectivamente a alguien como Paul, el cual estaba seguro de que no tenía un entrenamiento a ese nivel, era el razonamiento que el hijo de Lisandro Namura realizó. En eso notó que su brazo derecho, el que había usado para protegerse del Resplandor Mortal de Paul, estaba bastante herido, de hecho estaba roto.

-Resplandor Mortal… así se llama esa técnica… nunca creí que podría llegar a este punto… ¿quién es este tipo verdaderamente?-Kay se recostó en lo que parecía ser el piso mientras un inconsciente Paul seguía sangrando.

A la vez, al mismo tiempo en que Paul estaba noqueado, Tseu percibió aquello. No, está debilitándose, pensó la hechicera china al tiempo que veía como el pulso de aquél joven guerrero se tornaba cada vez más débil.

-No… no permitiré que eso pase… ¡no todavía!-repuso la hechicera, antes de recordar algunas cosas al tiempo que un enorme círculo taumatúrgico azul compuesto de triángulos y cuadrados superpuestos entre sí que hacía que un pequeño halo luminoso azulado rodeara a la hechicera y al Guardián de Bronce.-El aura es el arrancador y la energía de la naturaleza es el combustible. ¡Maldición si sólo fuera unos años más joven esto no sería problema!

De pronto, el pulso de Paul empezaba a normalizarse de nuevo. Y a la vez, en aquella otra dimensión algo más sucedía. El joven Guardián empezaba a despertar.

-Qué dem… .-decía Paul mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Al fin despiertas.-musitó Kay-Te felicito, aún con toda la desventaja que tenías… .

-¿De qué me sirve? Perdí.

-Con honor, pude verlo en tus ojos… peleabas por más que sólo ganar.

-Ah… pues… ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?

-No me digas que no recuerdas esa técnica… el Resplandor Mortal, me parece que se llama.

-Sí… pero creí que esa barrera… a menos que ese Kaioken haya dado su efecto secundario.

-¿Cómo fue que supiste de eso?

Paul se sintió algo nervioso, aunque logró disimularlo y habló.

-Pues… noté que cargabas energía extra, y como eso implicaba un mayor esfuerzo… pensé que podrías cansarte.

-Muy astuto. Nunca pensé que alguien descubriría el punto débil de mi Kaioken en una primera pelea.

-Gracias por el halago. Pero no entiendo por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-Sencillo, eres un guerrero de honor… y luchas por algo o alguien.

Paul en aquél instante hubiera deseado mandarlo al diablo, pero luego lo reflexionó de nuevo. Bueno, será mejor que me desahogue un poco, pensó.

-Ok, lo diré… en realidad vengo de otra dimensión. Bueno… como decirlo… de dos dimensiones.

-¿Dos dimensiones?

-Sí… parece ser que soy una especie de ser que es una… fusión de dos personas llamadas Paul Tapia cada cual en su… ¿tiempo?, ¿realidad?, ¿universo?-Paul ni siquiera sabía cómo definir con precisión aquello antes de volver a hablar.-Cada uno de ellos parece tener cada cual una serie de problemas pero… .

-¿Pero…?

-Los dos acabamos en este cuerpo en una tercera dimensión, en la cual me enteró que tengo una misión, y es acabar con unos enemigos que uno de mis dos "yo" tiene. Y lo peor es que no recuerdo gran cosa de la vida del "Guardián".

-¿Guardián?

-Es el título de… el grupo al que pertenezco… creo.

-Entendamos esto… estás compuesto por dos seres en un mismo cuerpo.-murmuró Kay bastante extrañado.

-Por increíble que suene. Pero sólo recuerdo la vida del "periodista", del otro sólo tengo algunas de sus habilidades y recuerdos, que recupero de a pocos…a cuentagotas. Ah, en esa dimensión nadie confía en mí.

-¿Quizá el que seas tan agresivo con otros te ayuda?-inquirió Kay con sarcasmo.

-¿Agresivo, dices? Todos ellos acusan primero y piensan después. Pero, no creo ser el único con problemas… dí lo tuyo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sé que la pasaste duro también… no puedo leer tu mente ya que de algún modo me has estado bloqueando, pero sé que has sufrido mucho eso se nota.

-Ah, el caso es… ¿por qué a mí para esto?

-¿Cuál es tu historia?

-De donde vengo soy hijo de un Santo de Atena… Lisandro de Sagitario.

¿Santo de Atena?, ¿Lisandro?, ¿entonces por qué no mencionó a Seiya de Pegaso ni intentó atacarme pese a que "irrespeté" a su diosa al no arrodillarme ante ella?… a menos que sea una realidad alterna o algo así, pensó Paul, antes de deducir una cosa. Habiendo tantas realidades, una más que podría importar.

-Bueno, creo que yo ya dije algo de lo mío… lo justo es lo justo.-dijo Paul, ya interesado en saber un poco más de quien lo venció.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

-Siéntate entonces, creo que esto durará un buen tiempo.

-Hum… ok, lástima que no tenga un par de cervezas para pasar el tiempo.-comentó Paul con cierta burla que hizo que ambos rieran por un rato al menos.

A la vez, al interior de una tienda de abarrotes, Tseu observaba cuidadosamente al Guardián de Plata y chequeaba su pulso. Estaba inconsciente pero por lo menos seguía bien y eso le dejó respirar tranquila un segundo.

Jóvenes, el destino de aquél y otros mundos iba a ser determinado por ellos. Dios mío, daría lo que sea por poder hacer algo más por este chico, una misión tan tremenda como está no se la merece, eran los pensamientos que retumbaban en su cabeza.

-¿Porqué obligarlo a cargar con esa cruz, Dios mío? Todos tienen su rol, pero yo deseo hacer algo más por él… esto es muy poco.-se decía a sí misma.

Maldijo ser tan vieja e inútil como para no poder defenderse de aquellos matones. Si la hubieran enfrentado unas décadas antes, de seguro los hubiera acabado allí mismo. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía enseñarle a la Maestra de Cartas o a la Princesa de la Luna. Y todo por un miserable ambicioso que apenas supo que la Convención podía ser un peligro para sus planes, rompió la alianza que tenía.

-Santo Dorado de Géminis… Saga… si no hubieras sido tan tonto como para dejarte seducir por la idea de poder hubieras evitado que se derrame tanta sangre, y que se siga derramando.-murmuró nuevamente para sí misma y no pudo reprimir esta vez sus deseos de llorar.

Lloró recordando a sus antiguos compañeros, todos muertos de la peor manera. Siendo confundidos con esos farsantes que decían cualquier mentira para ganar unas míseras monedas, y por los Santos de Bronce, Plata y Oro que habían muerto en esa guerra que el mismo Saga causó, y en la cual la mayoría de los de la Convención había decidido no intervenir.

-Si el Santuario está corrompido, no vale la pena aliarnos con ellos; que se purifique o se destruya por si mismo.-fue la sentencia del anterior líder de aquella Convención, evidentemente resentido ante la idea de que Saga haya hecho todo aquello por el deseo de poder, aunque al no tener pruebas contundentes de aquélla conspiración, no pudieron hacer gran cosa para detenerlos.

Aún recordaba esas palabras, y ella no pudo hacer nada para pronunciarse en contra, al contrario votó a favor… y también era su culpa por ello precisamente. Observó a Paul, seguía dormido aún; no se resistió demasiado al verlo.

Era un joven bastante apuesto, y ella demasiado vieja… no… amor de mujer no podía ser ya, sólo amor de madre o abuela, nada más. Entonces comprendió que no sólo maldecía el hecho de ser vieja por haber perdido poder y su capacidad de defenderse, y de haber perdido la posibilidad de ayudar a Paul y a los otros, sino por otro aspecto.

Nunca pudo sentirse realizada como mujer debido al miserable codicioso que le rompió el corazón, y aquello la hacía rabiar, pero no podía hacer nada en aquéllos momentos. Sólo darle ese obsequio a ese joven, que aparentaba tener 23 años, pero ella sabía que tenía nueve días aunque luego se fijó en la hora, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente… entonces, eran diez días ahora, reflexionó.

Se recostó en la silla mientras miraba el símbolo de la rueda que estaba en la mesa de nuevo, y se observó a sí misma, al parecer su tiempo de vida no iba a durar mucho en ese mundo, enviarlo a ésa prueba en aquél plano astral la debilitó demasiado, y creyó conveniente dormir, quizá no volvería a despertar nunca más.

-Sencillamente increíble.-fue todo lo que pudo decir Paul, mientras había acabado de escuchar toda la historia de Kay.

-¿Tanto como el hecho de que soy un ser compuesto por dos personas de distintas dimensiones?-inquirió con cierta burla.

-De acuerdo. Sé que lo mío es único… pero lo tuyo… ser separado de tus padres, perder a tu esposa… lo lamento.

-Siempre quise saber cuál sería mi misión, ¿qué sería tan importante como para que yo haya tenido que ser entrenado por doce maestros?, ahora sé que esos seres… los primordiales representan una amenaza fuera de serie en varias dimensiones, aunque por lo que me has contado, esos caronianos tampoco son algo para ser subestimado.

-Se han preparado muy bien y parecen tener algún tipo de estrategias contra los mundos que atacan.

-Bueno, sólo te diré una cosa… si hubiera algún aliado en aquél lugar… aceptaría pactar con él sin duda alguna.

-Pero es que ya no puedo hacer una alianza ahora… me han considerado como un enemigo si es que no algo peor.

-Pero no tienes otra opción.

Paul suspiró por un segundo. Definitivamente el sujeto que tenía al frente era algo con lo que nunca había lidiado, no sólo era más fuerte que él en poder, sino que también lo era en espíritu y hasta era menos rencoroso que él. Mientras pensaba en él mismo por un segundo, se dio cuenta que era afortunado, e idiota por no darse cuenta de que la solución era más cercana de lo que él podía suponer.

En eso ambos cayeron en cuenta de que se desvanecían y no podían detener aquello. Ninguno de los dos por más poderoso que fuera podía evitarlo y el ambiente se distorsionaba volviéndose algún torbellino púrpura. Ninguno de los dos pudo decirle al otro siquiera un adiós.

En los valles panisios, Kay Namura había logrado despertar y ante él se encontraba el primer maestro que tuvo en su mundo, Gramyr.

-Maestro Gramyr pero que… .

-Así como con ese chico, era justo que tuvieras que enfrentar algo a lo que no estuvieras listo, para que sepas que en tu lucha todo podría pasar.-respondió el anciano krador.

-¿Pero qué podría ser?

-Eso lo deberás saber en su momento muchacho, y créeme que se está acercando como no tienes idea, aunque en realidad… tu mismo deseaste eso.

-¿Cómo es que… .

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo muchacho, que te conozco bien… pese a que te hemos entrenado como nadie, no lo conoces todo, y ahora has podido experimentar aquello en carne propia, aunque todo el daño que hubieras recibido… sólo lo pasaste en el sueño.

-¿Acaso usted me ayudó?

-No… de hecho, creo que tú mismo te has impuesto ese reto y pudiste tener aquella pelea en tus sueños por ti mismo, quizá el que hayas desarrollado tanto poder te lo ha permitido.

-Pero… recuerdo que ese joven no tenía tanto poder… ¿cómo es que logró llegar?

-Sólo se me ocurre una idea, al parecer alguien lo ha ayudado.

Kay miró al cielo por un instante y luego volvió a ver a su maestro por un instante, dirigiéndole la palabra.

-¿Qué pasaría con esa persona?

-Se necesita una buena cantidad de energía mágica para lograr tal cosa así como una enorme experiencia… quien quiera que sea el que haya ayudado a tu oponente, espero que tenga la suficiente resistencia para soportar algo así.

Por su parte Paul recuperaba la conciencia, y durante un instante al menos estuvo bastante confundido, al punto que no podía asimilar muy bien lo que había pasado, miró el reloj de pared que estaba en aquél cuarto y vio que habrían pasado algunas horas. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de que no sólo no tenía ninguna herida en su cuerpo sino que además estaba en el mismo lugar aunque había incrementado sus poderes en mucho sentía que aún no era todo. Miró a todas partes y vio a Tseu, tirada en el piso y cansada en extremo.

-Tseu… .-se dijo un alarmado Paul mientras se apuraba para atenderla, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa.

-Jejeje… los años no pasan en vano por lo que… veo… .-decía su interlocutora con casi ninguna fuerza en su voz.

-Oiga… esto tiene… debe ser una broma… usted no se puede morir… dígame que no se va a morir.-volvía a decir Paul, en forma apresurada y cada vez más alarmado ante la idea de pensar que ella podía morir de un momento a otro.

-Si fuera varias décadas más joven… pude haberte ayudado… y querido incluso… es una lástima que las cosas no salgan como uno quiera.-murmuró débilmente en chino.

-No… maldita sea… ¡MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDE HABLAR ESAS COSAS!… ¡NO SE PUEDE MORIR!

-Equivocado… ese es el precio que he pagado por haberte mandado a tener ese entrenamiento… estoy orgullosa de haber ayudado a uno de los guerreros más poderosos de este mundo… sí que tienes muchas energías ahora que te veo bien, veo que funcionó después de todo.

-¡CON UN DEMONIO DEJE DE DECIR ESO!-gritó Paul, sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

-Tonto… una y mil veces, creo que eso no se te va a quitar, hay algo más… sécate esas lágrimas… todo guerrero debería saber que esa es una regla básica… no vale la pena mostrar sus sentimientos ante otros… .

Paul la seguía abrazando y hubiera querido decirle algo para que deje de decir aquellas cosas, pero ella se le adelantó e hizo un esfuerzo supremo.

-Si tan sólo… pudiera seguir luchando… estar a tu lado en esta lucha.

En cualquier otro momento hubiera pensado que actuaba como un idiota o un débil al llorar, pero no podía reprimirlo. Prácticamente, la persona que lo había ayudado a entrenar, a subir de nivel, quizá la única persona que verdaderamente confió en él en ese mundo; no le dijo que daba su vida en el proceso. Aquello era demasiado para que Paul lo pudiera aguantar un segundo más.

-Sabes que la vida y la muerte se complementan, y eso es algo que no puedes evitar… ni tú por más poderoso que seas puedes detener eso… ni tú ni nadie, pero sabes… te pido que seas fuerte… ya que me tocaba morir, pero escogí morir así… ayudándote, vida y muerte son como el inicio y el fin, pero ambas son una rueda que no se podrá detener nunca.

Finalmente, la anciana tuvo un espasmo y murió. Paul pudo sentirlo, y continuó llorando por un minuto al menos, tras lo cual empezó a dirigir unas palabras al cadáver de Tseu.

-Es cierto, no se les pueden separar… sabes, ahora recién he podido comprender la importancia que ustedes debieron haber tenido para este mundo. Y aunque nadie más lo sepa… a mi juicio eres y serás, la hechicera más valiente de este mundo.

Paul en eso escuchó que un automóvil se acercaba a donde estaba aquella tienda de abarrotes y frenaba ruidosamente. Tras lo cual empezaban a bajar seis sujetos fuertemente armados, eran matones enviados de un modo indirecto por parte de los caronianos. Uno de ellos pateó la puerta del local, destrozándola.

-Muy bien muchacho, sabemos que Tseu Yun está acá. Si no quieres morir será mejor que te largues.-le espetó uno de ellos.

-Tseu Yun era alguien muy digna sabes… de modo que una basura como tú debería tener más respeto a este lugar.

-Mira lo que tenemos acá… un bravucón que no es la gran cosa, acabemos con él y luego nos divertiremos con esa an… .-proponía otro de ellos, mientras desenfundaba su revólver, pero extrañamente para sorpresa de varios de los que estaban allí, veían como su compañero estaba siendo paralizado.

Si aquello de por sí los estaba asustando, el ver al sujeto que tenían al frente los aterrorizó. Sus ojos convertidos en llamaradas plateadas y llorosos; y estaba dispuesto a descargar toda su ira sobre ellos.

-¡Ella es alguien a quien considero mi maestra, imbéciles! Mandaron a matarla… a ella y a los suyos dejándolos como farsantes y ensuciando su reputación.-volvía a decir, mientras paralizaba a todos con su poder psíquico, tras lo cual continuó para horror de los matones que estaban allí que sentían como bajaba la temperatura del lugar.-De haber sido joven los hubiera acabado… pero al no estar ella viva, seré yo quien los acabe. Envíenle un saludo a los otros que intentaron asesinarla, en el infierno… ¡Polvo de Diamante!

Lo único que ellos pudieron distinguir era como una serie de cristales de hielo empezaban a golpearlos con una fuerza tal que no les dejaba opción a escapar, mientras sentían como cada parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo congelada hasta que finalmente ellos fueron lanzados lejos del lugar y convertidos en estatuas de hielo que se destrozaban.

Paul tras aquello, se permitió llevarse con él todos los libros y objetos mágicos que tenía la anciana china, tomándolos todos en su Armor Capsule. Se sentó en alguna silla del lugar, mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a un doctor para que haga la autopsia. Una vez hecho aquello, sólo se quedó mirando a la que consideraba alguien demasiado especial ahora.

-De algún modo me encargaré de hacer esto, de salvar a tu mundo… por ti lo haré… te lo juro, es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora… gracias por ayudarme, afrontaré este reto de una u otra forma.

Fin del capítulo 12.

Notas del autor:

Lo sé, no hubo personajes de anime en éste capítulo más allá de una que otra mención. Pero era necesario contar ésta lucha que es parte importante dentro de ésta historia. Personalmente debo decir, que la versión original de mi fic a mi juicio empezó a despegar recién cuando narré éste momento. La pelea con Kay Namura, perteneciente a Eduardo Castro; y la muerte de Tseu Yun. Estos dos momentos son clave dentro de toda la primera saga de mi fic en el original, y evidentemente son clave dentro de éste remake.

Para la escena de la muerte de Tseu, les recomiendo ampliamente leerla al tiempo que escuchan una canción del soundtrack de Batman The Dark Knight llamada Harvey Two-Face. Es emotiva, profunda, y creo que capta bien la emoción dentro de esto, que cuando lo narré alguna vez llegó a conmoverme. Pueden encontrarla en el Youtube, escribiendo "Harvey two face" o yendo directamente a éste hipervínculo .com/watch?v=pH24X-wEZ9U

¿Creen que las cosas se han puesto duras en éste momento? Entonces realmente no se imaginan ni siquiera la décima parte de lo que vendrá. Nuestros héroes enfrentarán momentos especialmente duros, y tendrán que ser fuertes… yo mismo diría que demasiado fuertes.

Comentarios, bombardeos, tomatazos, amenazas terroristas de Osama Bin Laden o de George W. Bush, y demás a falcon_ o a .

Lista de términos:

(1) valles panisios: La mayor parte de las zonas dentro de un mundo llamado Singa que es donde comienza la preparación de Kay Namura. Estas zonas son trabajadas por la raza Panis, que se destaca por ser trabajadora y menuda. Los diversos productos agrícolas que sirven para sustentar a todas las razas existentes en Singa vienen de éstas regiones.

(2) Kay Namura: Personaje de Eduardo Castro que es protagonista del fic de El Centinela (y otros fics más que son de autoría de Eduardo Castro). Hijo de Lisandro Namura y… jejejeje, creyeron que diría a la madre, no, no tan fácil. Padeció mil penalidades desde que era pequeño en afán de fortalecerse más y más en un mundo que no era el suyo (Singa) donde conoció a los maestros que le enseñarían todo lo que él conoce.

(3) Nestema: Personaje de Eduardo Castro que es el antagonista principal del Libro I: Los Doce Maestros, de El Centinela. Sería el primer gran reto que asumiría Kay dentro de los muchos que le vendrían encima en su rol de Centinela, ya que sus planes implicaban generar caos en todo Singa mediante una guerra generalizada.

(4) primordiales: Los enemigos por excelencia de los Centinelas y que odian básicamente a la vida tal como la conocemos. Alguna vez fueron grandes dioses que se corrompieron y que tras una larga lucha contra las fuerzas de la luz acabaron derrotados, pero siempre dispuestos a corromper diversos mundos y a sus formas de vida existentes. Son tomados del universo de Lovecraft, donde se les conoce como los Primigenios.

(5) Singa: Mundo regido bajo un único gobierno que se mantiene gracias a la relativa coexistencia pacífica entre las diversas razas que componen a su población.

(6) krador: Una de las razas que viven en Singa. Dentro del caos causado por el clima de guerra general en aquél mundo, ellos fueron algunos de los más directamente afectados debido a medidas tomadas por Nestema que los consideraban como traidores y daba órdenes contra ellos similares a cualquier limpieza étnica.

(7) Lisandro Namura: Personaje de Eduardo Castro perteneciente igualmente a precuelas de El Centinela y que se destacó a partir del fic Tan Sólo un Ángel, secuela directa de Los Fundamentos del Poder (el crossover que dio inicio a toda ésta serie de fanfics de Eduardo Castro). Llega a volverse Santo de Sagitario y es padre de Kay Namura.


	13. Mentir, engatusar y estocar

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 13: MENTIR, ENGATUSAR Y ESTOCAR **

_**Advertencia:**__ El siguiente capítulo contiene al igual que en la versión original de ésta historia una escena lemon (o sea, de sexo). Sólo que hay una diferencia, la escena de la versión anterior se describió DEMASIADO superficialmente y abarcaba apenas tres párrafos, por lo que podía considerarse para mayores de 14 años en comparación de ésta que tiene descripciones MUCHO más explícitas abarcando cuando menos cuatro páginas en Word que se traducen en al menos veintisiete párrafos lo que ya es para mayores de 18 años. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, quien quiera seguir adelante entra bajo su riesgo._

Mentir, manipular, engañar, decir medias verdades, actuar de una forma ante alguien y ocultarle un hecho o en su defecto destilar mala sangre de ésa persona o cosas falsas sobre la misma ante otros a sus espaldas. ¿Quién podría culparla de ejecutar aquellas acciones si siempre eran ejecutadas como parte de la vida diaria de la mayoría de las personas de aquél y muchos mundos más como parte de una "estrategia de supervivencia" ante los demás individuos?, era el razonamiento que bombardeaba la mente de aquella joven mujer desnuda que se miraba al espejo y se colocaba algo de perfume en el cuello, en los senos, en el abdomen, en la espalda, en la pelvis, en las nalgas, en los muslos y en las piernas.

Combinar aquellas acciones con la circunstancia correcta que puede proporcionar un momento de debilidad, donde la confianza es abierta a personas incorrectas y las acciones ejecutadas pueden ser catalogadas de estupideces. De nueva cuenta, ¿quién puede culparla cuando muchas de las relaciones humanas y más entre aquellos terrestres primitivos se basan en confianza hacia gente que no lo merece? Si las cosas se fundamentan en falsedades donde se considera que las palabras no valen, que el honor no existe, que las promesas y juramentos son inútiles para la mayoría de personas y pueden ser dados una y mil veces, era el siguiente razonamiento de aquella mujer que observaba varios vestidos sin decidirse durante varios segundos hasta dar finalmente con un modelo de color negro que era especialmente provocador y que se colocaba hasta asegurarse de que quede bien entallado.

Y finalmente, dar la estocada mortal para conseguir el objetivo. Una vez utilizada aquella persona que estuvo sumida en un estado de debilidad mediante mentiras y medias verdades y haberla exprimido hasta el máximo, lo más lógico es simplemente deshacerse de la misma como sea posible. ¿Sus sentimientos?, ¿sus pensamientos?, ¿su mundo interior?, ¿su percepción de ella?, ¿sus emociones?, ¿sus ideas sobre el tiempo compartido en común? Pero si todas ésas no son más que estupideces. Al final el fuerte se impone sobre el débil, debe comérselo y cosas como la amistad jurada y prometida, o el amor puro y sagrado son pretextos que impiden el desarrollo personal y la consecución de objetivos, era el último razonamiento de la pelirroja a medida que empleaba el lápiz labial y el maquillaje que vuelven la boca y los ojos más grandes de lo que son en realidad.

Fue en eso que una voz fuerte y cargada de rabia interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pareces una putita cualquiera, Edira. ¿Por qué todo esto? Sería mil veces más fácil atacarlo ahora que se puede.

-Sí, pero sería menos divertido, Carlos.-repuso la joven aún divertida y mirándolo con desprecio.-¿Celoso?

-¿De ése imbécil al que vas a engatusar? Más bien me da risa como es que un tipo tan patético como él caerá en algo tan evidente. Yendo contigo diría que los dos son tal para cual.-repuso Carlos.

-¡Cierra la boca, terrestre engreído!-farfulló Edira con rabia.-¡Bien que no dijiste lo mismo cuando estuviste conmigo!

-Era para aprovecharte mejor, pequeña zorrita caroniana.-respondió de nueva cuenta Carlos.-Por mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él aunque sigo sin verle sentido a complicarte tanto.

-Mentir, manipular, decir una cosa ante alguien y actuar distinto a sus espaldas, aprovechar la desventaja emocional provocada por un suceso doloroso para el objetivo al que finalmente y con sus defensas destruidas se eliminará.-dijo Edira, volviendo a sonreír con cinismo y lanzándole al Shadow Warrior terrestre un beso volado.-Aún cuando es una acción ejecutada en la vida diaria en niveles mucho menores al mío todo esto es sin que se sepa por la mayoría que practica esto siempre una poderosa herramienta del miedo y la oscuridad.

Carlos miró a la Shadow Warrior caroniana alejarse de él caminando con suma calma.

-Un arma poderosa que siempre me ha permitido desarrollarme en todo nivel y eliminar a mis obstáculos. Después de todo son pérdidas aceptables.-repuso la guerrera imperial.

-Digas lo que digas… eres una putita, Edira. Y a la larga morirás como tal.-murmuró Carlos con suma gracia.

Veinte minutos después de aquella conversación entre ambos Shadow Warriors, en el interior de un bar se realizaba una escena muy peculiar. Con lentitud y firmeza una copa más de vodka era tomada sorbo a sorbo para asombro completo del bar tender que observaba atónito el espectáculo que daba aquél joven. Lo increíble para el muchacho que atendía en aquella barra era lo que le pedía aquél parroquiano. Que el vodka que le debían dar debía tener un setenta por ciento de graduación alcohólica, cuando lo normal era entre cuarenta y cuarenta y dos.

Ya iban al menos seis rondas y aquél hombre que se tomaba aquella fuerte bebida no mostraba signos aparentes de mareo o de algún cambio aparente en su semblante, que estaba totalmente cargado de una tristeza la cual parecía provenir de lo más profundo de su alma. Prácticamente el cliente al que el barman le servía copa tras copa estaba nadando en vodka y su expresión no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces el bar tender cayó en cuenta, ése extraño hombre de ojos azulados y porte occidental había acabado con aquél otro vaso que contenía la fuerte bebida alcohólica rusa.

-Otro.-repuso el cliente, tras haber tomado el sétimo vaso.

-Enseguida, señor.-respondió su interlocutor, entre sorprendido y preocupado por el estado de aquél hombre que apenas había llegado hará media hora y tras sentarse al extremo de la barra sólo se dedicaba a tomar como loco.

Después de un par de minutos, el barman hizo algunos cuantos malabares de nuevo para tratar de levantar el ánimo de aquél sujeto, pero definitivamente no funcionó. Así, siguieron en esa mecánica durante un par de rondas más hasta que finalmente el joven que preparaba aquellos tragos con maniobras hábiles donde las botellas y los vasos volaban por los aires decidió romper, o al menos tratar de romper el hielo. Usualmente no haría caso de tipos como ése, pero definitivamente esta era una excepción.

-Bueno amigo, para empezar debo decirle dos cosas. Uno, lo felicito ya que casi nadie puede resistir diez vodkas con ése nivel de alcohol y estar como si nada. Y dos, si que está pésimo ya que no ha prestado atención a la forma en la que servía.-dijo el mozo.

-Que le puedo decir… perdí a la única persona que verdaderamente confiaba en mí.

-¿Acaso ha… .

-Me temo que sí, ha muerto.

-Mis condolencias. ¿Por eso tomaba como un loco, verdad?

-Sí. Quería creer que intoxicándome con alcohol eliminaría las redes neurales que provocan esto en mi cabeza.-dijo el cliente, dejando a su interlocutor con una gigantesca interrogación en su cabeza.

-¿Y eso significa… .-decía el bar tender.

-Quería que las condenadas penas desaparezcan de mi cabeza.

-No es tan sencillo. Le diré lo mismo que al resto.-dijo el barman, antes de susurrar.-Las muy malditas saben nadar.

El cliente sonrió ligeramente por un instante ante aquella ocurrencia y apenas atinó a decir una palabra.

-Gracias… .-en ese instante el parroquiano observó detenidamente a su interlocutor.

Era un joven alto y delgado, de cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros y tez clara; parecía ser incluso más joven que él mismo y le dio a aquél hombre intoxicado en vodka la impresión de que podría hacer casi cualquier tipo de trabajo de medio tiempo sin gran problema.

-Le explicaré que pasó… dígame… ¿cómo se sentiría si alguien a quien aprecia se sacrifica por usted?

-Quizá igual o peor. Pero debemos entender que de algún modo debió hacerlo por uno, así que lo mejor que uno debería hacer por esa persona sería vivir por ella.

-Lo sé, eso mismo había pensado hará unas horas… pero he recordado una y otra vez como ha sucedido… aún no puedo creer que haya decidido sacrificarse, ah… creo que no me he presentado… Paul Tapia, mucho gusto.

-Ah… Touya Kinomoto, igualmente.

Aquella charla iba a seguir por un rato más, pero cuando Paul iba a decir algo para continuar la conversación, fue interrumpido por una mujer bastante joven que aparecía en aquél lugar.

-Oye guapo, ¿no te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta?-dijo aquella voz, hablándole directamente al muchacho de ojos azulados.

Paul la examinó con mucho cuidado, era una mujer bastante joven y atractiva. De cabello pelirrojo largo, ojos negros, tez blanca, complexión delgada y voluptuosa, y estatura mediana. Tenía un vestido negro, con un escote demasiado revelador y una falda que llegaba a poco menos de la tercera parte de sus muslos, todo esto dejaba traslucir las curvas de los senos y el trasero de aquella fémina, y unas piernas bastante hermosas. Nada mal, pensó el guerrero de la luz; aunque la muerte de Tseu hará unas horas hacía que controle sus instintos.

-Eso depende de quien quiera que la acompañe a dar esa vuelta.-respondió Paul, con cierto desánimo en su voz.

-Oh… vamos, ¿es que acaso no puedo encontrar buena compañía esta noche?-inquirió la mujer, antes de pasar su lengua lentamente por su labio superior y buscando seducir al Guardián de Bronce.

-No estoy para ese tip… .-decía el joven Tapia, pero se vio interrumpido.

La mujer había sujetado su cabeza y acariciado suavemente sus mejillas, al tiempo que se colocaba más sobre él, casi pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Deprimido, ¿no? Descuida… sé cómo lograr que esa depresión desaparezca bastante rápido.

-Mire, esto es… .-intentaba decir el Guardián pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

Era un beso en la boca bastante salvaje y apasionado que le dio la extraña, el cual duró un largo rato. Segundo a segundo que se hacía de pronto insuficiente, en el cual las lenguas de ambos individuos chocaban y jugueteaban entre sí hasta que finalmente ella dejó de besarlo y luego se pegó a él aún más.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dar una vuelta?-le susurró la mujer al oído al hombre, antes de exhalar en el mismo con suavidad.-Se te nota triste pero descuida… hasta la tristeza y el dolor más fuertes se pueden ir de un modo que nos beneficie mutuamente.

-Está bien, pero antes… ¿cómo te llamas?-inquirió Paul.

-Edira… pero para ti, me llamo como quieras.

-Ya veo… andando.

Ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi con rumbo desconocido, pero no detectaron que Touya estuvo observando con detenimiento a Edira. Si por él hubiera sido hubiera tratado de advertirle a Paul de que esa chica parecía emitir una presencia bastante oscura, y por un instante juró que había notado que el aura de aquella joven era levemente similar a la de esos sujetos de negro que habían ido atacando la ciudad desde hace días; pero sintió por alguna extraña razón de que aquél muchacho de ojos azulados podría arreglárselas sólo.

-Cuídate, esa mujer es peligrosa.-murmuró Touya, hablando para sí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo, y vigilando los movimientos que ambos hacían, el Shadow Warrior Carlos seguía a Paul y a Edira con sumo cuidado. Allí estaba Tapia, y en aquél momento el guerrero imperial terrestre no deseaba nada más que hacerlo pedazos, pero sintió conveniente darle gusto a la caroniana, si ella lo quería así y deseaba divertirse con aquél Guardián de Bronce, de acuerdo.

Al fin y al cabo muy poco le importaba a Carlos si esa mujer a la que veía como una perra vivía o moría. Cuando vio que ambos llegaron a un hotel relativamente discreto a unas pocas cuadras del bar donde Paul se intoxicaba de vodka y que no estaba muy iluminado se retiró, era evidente que esa mujer se iba a salir con su gusto antes de matarlo.

El joven Guardián pagó la habitación. Después de todo eso era lo menos que él, como hombre, debía hacer ante una circunstancia así. Empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado por el efecto del vodka que había tomado y tras subir las escaleras tomado de la mano de Edira, recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta dar con una habitación y entrar.

Una vez que ambos entraron a la habitación, Paul empezó a besar desesperadamente a Edira, en la boca primero y en el cuello después. Eran besos muy intensos que parecían latigazos de fuego que la mujer correspondía con el mismo nivel de deseo. Ella besaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de aquél hombre y luego recorría con su lengua el cuello de quien veía como un objetivo más, al tiempo que se sujetaba de él, rodeando la cintura de Paul con sus piernas casi como enredándolo.

Pese a su borrachera el joven Guardián de Bronce llegaría a sentir algo siniestro que ya hubiera sentido antes, como si aquella amante ocasional que estaba literalmente colgando de él emitiera una extraña presencia que le era conocida. Casi hasta macabra, incluso más de lo que manifestaron otros Shadow Warriors como Tharog, Likus y Rysutar. Pero un beso de Edira en la boca, haciendo que las lenguas de ambos jugueteen entre sí, seguido de unos ligeros gemidos intercalados con la frase "hazme tuya" lograron que el muchacho Tapia se olvide de aquella impresión momentánea que tuvo.

Poco a poco, ambos amantes empezaron a quitarse las ropas que traían sin dejar de besarse el uno al otro y apretujarse en diversas partes del cuerpo de su respectiva pareja. Primero fueron los zapatos, arrojados al aire con simples movimientos de las piernas; y luego las medias, que desaparecieron de los pies de ambos en forma casi instantánea, de apenas segundos. De allí, Edira le quitaba a Paul la casaca de cuero de color negro que él traía y seguía con el polo del joven de ojos azul-grises. Luego de eso, la imperial empezó a besarle el pecho y el abdomen.

-¿Te ejercitas?-murmuró Edira, sin dejar de dar lametones y pellizcos al joven Guardián.

Algo, pensó Paul, entre mareado por el vodka y excitado por lo que estaba pasando. La mujer iba a seguir quitándole los pantalones, pero en eso él la frena por un segundo y mirándola directo a los ojos, le dice dos palabras al tiempo que la abrazaba e iba desabrochando el vestido negro que ella usaba.

-Mi turno.

Él la tiró con fuerza sobre la cama, quedando recostada boca arriba tras lo cual seguiría besándole el cuello primero, y de allí bajando poco a poco hacia los pechos de aquella mujer. Sujetándolos con fuerza, apretujándolos por momentos y luego lamiendo tanto los senos como los pezones de Edira. En medio de jadeos de él y gemidos de ella, la Shadow Warrior lograba desabrochar la correa del pantalón jean de Paul y tirando hacia abajo con fuerza lograba que pantalón y ropa interior del Guardián de Bronce queden en el piso dejando a ambos totalmente desnudos.

Como guiado por un impulso extraño, Paul la mordió con suavidad en el hombro derecho al tiempo que exhalaba lentamente sobre la superficie de su piel, tras lo cual la besaba y la lamía en el mismo lugar donde la mordió. A medida que él observaba la hermosa y tersa piel de la espalda de su amante, intercalaba mordiscos, lamidas, besos y exhalaciones una y otra vez en un recorrido que empezaba en los omoplatos de la guerrera imperial, que seguía en la columna vertebral lentamente, y que progresivamente bajaba hasta la delgada cintura de la joven caroniana, finalizando en los músculos de las torneadas y firmes nalgas de ella.

Olfato, vista, tacto, gusto y oído. Los cinco sentidos del joven Paul estaban completamente enfocados en aquella mujer que se le acercó en el bar ofreciéndole una noche de sexo. Quería olvidar el dolor siquiera en forma temporal. Lo intentó con el vodka y fracasó. Lo quería lograr ahora con el sexo, y por lo menos en ése momento él necesitaba saber que podía dejar de lado aquella pena causada por el sacrificio de ésa anciana. Ésos eran los pensamientos del joven Guardián al tiempo que sentía como aquella amante se apartaba de él, tumbándolo a la superficie de la cama y la lengua de la mujer se paseaba, en su glande y su pene, y luego abría sus labios y seguía con aquella felación.

Los gemidos del joven Tapia no se hicieron esperar. Uno tras otro, cada lengüetazo literalmente bombardeaba la cabeza del hombre de modo que hacían que su cerebro se desconectara de casi cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Él no soportó más y buscando evitar eyacular demasiado pronto, apartó la cabeza de Edira.

-Pero qué… .-decía la pelirroja, algo sorprendida por aquella reacción.

-Que sea mutuo.-respondió Paul, antes de colocarla sobre él y estando ella a la altura de sus genitales pero con una diferencia, ahora cada cual estaba frente a los genitales del otro.

Ella seguía con aquella felación y él empezaba con el cunnilingus. Ambos con sus lenguas jugaban con los genitales del otro. Ella con el glande y el pene, él con el clítoris, intercambiando lamidas rápidas y lentas que se intercalaban con leves exhalaciones, todo con el afán de excitar lo más posible al "oponente" que tenían en el "ring de las cuatro perillas".

Tras un minuto entreteniéndose cada cual con los genitales del otro, Paul frenó aquello y después de sujetar a Edira colocándola boca arriba sobre la superficie del colchón empezó a penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas, intercalando arremetidas rápidas y lentas cuyo común denominador es que siempre eran profundas. Los gemidos y chillidos empezaron a ser emitidos por la boca de la atractiva Shadow Warrior.

De algún modo, no sólo aquél acto sexual complacía a la guerrera imperial. Manipular a aquél fuerte y joven guerrero, mentirle con darle sólo una noche de placer y hacer que olvide todo su dolor, actuar como sólo una conquista ocasional y así ganar la confianza e intimidad necesarias para lograr su objetivo final. Era perfecto que la mente de Paul creyera que todo era recíproco, que imaginara que él olvidaba el dolor de la muerte de Tseu y además, que ella obtenía placer con él.

Qué idiota era su amante al no darse cuenta de las cosas por emborracharse con vodka y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sexuales. Típico de los hombres, podría darles hasta un hueso lamido por un perro y lo aceptarían por una caricia, al igual que podría ofrecerle a éste imbécil ser su amiga y/o su novia y/o su mujer y luego desecharlo como papel higiénico usado, era el razonamiento final de Edira, al tiempo que se veía penetrada con más y más fuerza por aquél hombre que parecía no cesar en sus embestidas sobre ella.

Los gemidos de ella y los jadeos de él, se intercalaban como si fueran una extraña especie de sinfonía hecha sólo por puro deseo. Y se iban incrementando a medida que ambos amantes tendían a moverse hacia el otro con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Tras un buen rato, la mujer de pronto era colocada apoyándose sobre el colchón de la cama sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos para ser súbitamente penetrada por el Guardián de Bronce que no dejaba de sujetarle en forma intercalada las nalgas, la cintura y los senos.

La visión de la amante que Paul tenía en aquél momento, colocada de ésa manera y penetrándola con muchísima fuerza y velocidad, combinada con el sonido de los gemidos y chillidos que ella emitía, con el olor del perfume de aquella mujer que semejaba de algún modo al de las rosas, así como el tacto de la piel tersa y libre de arrugas de quien él veía solo como una conquista ocasional junto con el sabor que sentía de la lengua de la mujer a la cual tras tirar de su cabello y atraer su cabeza a la suya podía besarla y saborearla. Todos aquellos elementos dejaban tan en blanco la mente del Guardián de Bronce que sentía que eso era lo necesario para librarse del dolor.

Dolor porque estaba sumergido en algo que parecía una locura extraña e incomprensible que una parte de él no hubiera imaginado ni en sus más alocadas fantasías, aunque otro lado suyo casi parecía familiarizado con ésa sensación de dolor. Dolor por víctimas incontables de una guerra que afecta el espíritu de cualquier hombre. Dolor por las heridas físicas y emocionales que parecían haber estado viniendo a él durante días y que ahora ya no sentía. Dolor porque la muerte de Tseu había disparado aquella emoción. Y el estar penetrando, besando, acariciando y apretujando a aquella mujer de algún modo neutralizaba ésa sensación.

En un momento dado sin embargo, Paul pudo llegar a sentir el aura de aquella mujer con la que estaba teniendo sexo e iba a detenerse casi como presintiendo que la amante ocasional que tenía con él posiblemente sería una Shadow Warrior, pero Edira se encargaría de detenerlo, tras apartarse rápidamente de él y luego aferrarse a la cintura del muchacho de ojos azulados con sus piernas para ser penetrada de nueva cuenta por aquél hombre quedando así por un buen rato.

-¿Acaso no te agradan los retos?-le susurró, tratando de contener sus gemidos justo hacia el oído izquierdo del joven Tapia.

Una y otra vez, con más fuerza ella era penetrada haciéndose los gemidos de una mayor intensidad y notoriedad. Era tal la fuerza que la imperial ejercía en aquella posición que en un punto dado, Paul debió recostarse boca arriba en la cama para seguir penetrándola. Después de un momento, en medio de la excitación y borrachera el joven de ojos azulados intentó responder a la pregunta de Edira.

-Que te digo, usualmente aceptaría… pero creo que tú… .-aunque en ese instante ya el Guardián empezaba a sentir el efecto de la borrachera.

No, no era la borrachera… era algo más y Paul lo llegó a detectar pero fue tarde.

-No lo creo, Guardián… Fragancia de la Muerte… ahhh… .-llegó a murmurar Edira gimiendo, mientras una especie de olor a rosas cuya densidad se tornaba cada vez mayor inundaba el lugar, aunque éstas no estaban en la habitación.

De pronto, Paul se sentía como en otro mundo. Sin poder tener una percepción clara del tiempo ni del ambiente en que se encontraba. Sus ojos azul-grises de pronto se hicieron como vidriosos y su cuerpo simplemente respondía mecánicamente. Edira entonces quedó completamente sobre él, quedando así echado sobre la cama y boca arriba al tiempo que ella lo veía a los ojos con un cierto brillo de maldad en su mirada.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, especialmente él. Básicamente todo se resumió a la Shadow Warrior ejerciendo completo control. Una y otra vez, como saltando sobre él por momentos y luego meneando sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, del costado izquierdo al costado derecho, y finalmente en forma circular, ejecutando todos aquellos movimientos casi como si estuviera poseída o algo así al tiempo que veía a Paul con una maldad cada vez más evidente, como sintiendo placer al ver a aquél Guardián de Bronce como sometido a su voluntad.

Nada más placentero que "domar" a un hombre, mentirle y manipularlo en un momento de debilidad para obtener su confianza, obtener todo aquello era de provecho para ella, y finalmente dar la estocada final. Ése era el razonamiento de Edira, ésa era su táctica perversa y maquiavélica. Lo hacen todos, todo el tiempo, quizá en menor medida que yo pero… , pensaba ella antes de mirar a los ojos a un Paul que estaba como ido en sus sentidos.

-Pero al menos yo… aaaahhhh… soy más honesta que el resto de ellas… ¡AAAHH!-dijo la guerrera imperial, al tiempo que agitaba su cuerpo con más violencia y rapidez, y sentía que estaba más y más cerca de llegar a ése punto específico de placer.

-Me… .-era la única palabra que Paul atinó a decir dentro del escaso margen de conciencia que le quedaba.

Un punto llamado orgasmo, al cual ella y Paul llegaron al mismo tiempo. Ella en sus cinco sentidos y él entre borracho y envenenado. Ambos eyacularon con fuerza quedando sus mentes como totalmente apagadas, al tiempo que por la ventana parecían filtrarse a través de las cortinas los primeros rayos solares del alba. Un instante después, los dos amantes quedaron totalmente dormidos.

Tras varias horas de sueño, finalmente ella despertó y se desperezó en apenas segundos para luego observar de reojo a quien fuera su amante. Él aún seguía dormido, casi hasta parecía desmayado y dicha situación se le hacía más que magnífica a sus planes.

-Primero se debe mentir, pretendiendo ser otra persona. En tu caso, fingiendo ser una aventura.-dijo Edira al tiempo que se estiraba ligeramente.

La Shadow Warrior se paró y miró a su enemigo con satisfacción, tras lo cual en prácticamente nada de tiempo se vio revestida por su vestido negro así como por una armadura entallada de color negro y con motivos rojo carmesí.

-Luego hay que ganarse la confianza del objetivo, ofreciéndole algo que no pueda rechazar. Una noche de sexo para "olvidar" el dolor era perfecto para ti.-siguió de nueva cuenta diciendo la guerrera del imperio de Caronia.

El joven Guardián estaba totalmente indefenso. Sin poder asumir posturas de defensa o de ataque. Sin poder elevar su aura o emplear su telequinesis en cualquier manera posible. Sin ser capaz siquiera de abrir los ojos y percatarse de cómo su enemiga activaba un haz luminoso rojo con el mango de su sable de luz.

Ella se tomaba su tiempo para medir la distancia, viendo como él estaba dormido boca arriba en la cama. Calculando el punto preciso en que debía atacar, como una serpiente que hipnotizó a una ardilla o a un conejo y que lo único que debía hacer era sólo lanzar la mordida. Por simple capricho, Edira escogió un punto peculiar. Estocaría el corazón del joven amante que tuvo, se lo destrozaría en tan sólo un instante.

-Y una vez usado al objetivo a placer. Dar la estocada final. Fuiste un buen amante, Guardián… y fuiste afortunado al pasar la última noche de tu vida con una mujer de verdad.-fueron las últimas palabras que la caroniana le dedicó a quien ella asesinaría.

Para el joven Paul Tapia todo estaba entre nublado y oscuro. Como si en su mente todo estuviera borroso y nada pudiera ser capaz de cambiar eso. De pronto algo extraño sucedió. Una luz, como una especie de parpadeo brilló en la mente del Guardián de Bronce. Y algo parecido a una voz diciéndole "despierta" que hizo que recorra todo su ser.

La estocada de Edira iba a una velocidad superior en mucho a la del sonido, algo que sería imperceptible para cualquier ser humano. Ésa estocada era una muerte segura.

O debió serlo.

Porque Paul abrió los ojos y notó como Edira tiraba hacia atrás su brazo derecho, el que portaba su sable de luz, antes de estirarlo con fuerza hacia delante, hacia lo que debía ser su corazón. Pero que sólo era el colchón de aquella cama, totalmente atravesado de lado a lado, y rompiendo una de las tablas que sujetaba el colchón de dicha cama ya que el Guardián giró velozmente a un costado casi por acto reflejo y salvándose.

-¿Es que ustedes los hombres siempre tienen que complicarlo todo?-inquirió Edira molesta, ante un Paul totalmente desnudo y que con un simple pensamiento se veía luego revestido por sus blue jeans y su polo blanco, así como por su armadura de batalla, al tiempo que su casaca de cuero iba a la Armor Capsule.

-Nosotros decimos sí y es sí. Ustedes dicen sí y casi siempre es lo que sea menos un sí.-dijo Paul burlonamente, a pesar de lo que pasaba.

El Guardián de Bronce veía todo a su alrededor como borroso y el sonido de las palabras de la Shadow Warrior así como de todo el ruido ambiental proveniente de la calle resonaba como si tuviera un eco extraño. A pesar de ello, él sabía que no debía dejarse ganar. No por una miserable que lo manipuló y usó a su antojo para luego querer eliminarlo.

La lámpara, la mesa de noche y las almohadas fueron arrojadas por la telequinesis de Edira a una velocidad alucinante que el joven Guardián detuvo de un veloz mandoble para luego saltar apoyándose en el colchón de la cama y conectarle a la Shadow Warrior un feroz puñetazo. Pero aquél golpe que era más bien impreciso fue detenido por la imperial que de una llave de judo estampó al joven Paul contra la cama destrozándola en el proceso y alistándose a estocarlo otra vez.

-¿Obsesionada con estocar a los hombres en el corazón? ¿Tienes miedo de que te hagan eso a ti y por eso te adelantas?-inquirió burlonamente Paul, que giraba y pateaba a Edira en la quijada.

Paul debía pararse y seguir golpeando. Pero de pronto el mareo se hizo más fuerte y el joven Tapia perdió el equilibrio, lo que apenas le dejó tiempo a cubrirse el rostro y el cuerpo colocando sus brazos delante de él. Lo siguiente que se vio, sobre todo para los transeúntes de aquella calle de Kabukicho (1) fue una atronadora explosión que destruyó parte del edificio en que se ubicaba aquél hotel y arrojaba por los aires al hombre de armadura azulada.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Notas del Autor:

Y aquí está: el capítulo trece. Debo ser totalmente honesto y es que, hasta antes de redactar éste capítulo yo tenía algunas dudas e incluso temor de no estar a la altura debido al contenido del mismo.

Es la primera vez en que yo escribo todo una escena de lemon con un nivel de detalle que es mucho más gráfico a comparación de lo que hice hará muchos años que era demasiado superficial y que, al menos a mi ver, no transmitía toda la fuerza de un momento de ése tipo.

Confieso entre otras cosas que no le daba al lemon mucha importancia ya que cuando empecé en la onda del fanfiction la mayoría de fics de éste tipo con los que me topé eran malos generalmente, excepto quizá por algunas pocas autoras que podrían ser la excepción a ésta "regla".

Sin embargo, valía la pena afrontar el desafío. No sé si se logró hacer a la altura deseada, sobre todo porque en el contexto no hay una relación amorosa ni mucho menos. Más bien es una emboscada disfrazada de affaire ocasional y que sirve como un momento previo a una batalla más. Ah, y… antes que se diga nada… hay mujeres buenas y malas así como hombres buenos y malos. Y bueno, las mujeres malas son así y hasta peor, hay mujeres capaces de hasta endilgarle a un hombre un hijo ajeno haciéndole creer que es suyo. Así como también hay hombres que maltratan física y psicológicamente a sus mujeres. La maldad no distingue géneros sexuales ni clases sociales… afortunadamente la bondad tampoco.

Comentarios, amenazas feministas fuera de lugar, atentados con virus o bombas termonucleares, ofrecimientos en dinero o especies (esto último, sólo mujeres tras una SERIA evaluación, jajajajajaja) y demás a éste servidor en los siguientes mails falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 14.

Lista de términos:

Kabukicho: El barrio rojo de Tokio por excelencia. Bares, hostales, clubes nocturnos, moteles y mucho más como digamos la mafia japonesa (Yakuza) y la mafia china (Tríada) puede ser encontrado en ésta zona que pertenece a Shinjuku (que es a su vez, parte de Tokio, obviamente). Para más información sigan éste link. .org/wiki/Kabukichō


	14. Resplandeciendo pese al dolor

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 14: RESPLANDECIENDO PESE AL DOLOR**

Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno y Lita Kino paseaban por las calles de Ichigaya (1) intentando desestresarse. Había sido una semana dura con exámenes especialmente duros de matemática al tener que calcular senos, cosenos, tangentes, cotangentes, secantes y cosecantes de diversos ángulos y de química teniendo que repasar con sumo cuidado los diversos elementos de la tabla periódica.

En circunstancias normales aquello no estresaría demasiado a Ami, pero la Sailor del planeta Mercurio sentía la presión no sólo por los exámenes. Para colmo estaban aquellos ataques contra Tokio causados por los caronianos y el tener que lidiar con aquél hombre de actitud agresiva e impulsiva que se hacía llamar "Guardián". Nada como ir de compras para evitar pensar cuando menos un segundo en exámenes, enemigos sanguinarios y aliados difíciles.

-¿Entonces va a venir?-preguntó Ami, ya alejada de aquellas cavilaciones en su cabeza.

-Sí. Darien me confirmó por teléfono anoche que viene de Estados Unidos. ¿No es fantástico?-dijo Serena.

-Pues hicimos más que bien en venir de compras. Hay unos zapatos que están de… .-hablaba Mina, cuando en eso se detuvo.

Le pareció escuchar un ligero ruido que a la vez hacía retumbar todo. Los escaparates en las tiendas, las paredes y columnas de los edificios, los vidrios de vehículos estacionados y ventanas, todo tendía a temblar ligeramente como si fuera movido por una especie de fuerza externa que hacía vibrar todo.

Aquél sonido estruendoso se hacía más y más fuerte. Y las vibraciones que se sentían en todo Ichigaya de pronto se reflejaban con los vidrios rompiéndose en mil pedazos y con las estructuras de sus edificios retumbando con mucha más intensidad, casi como si fuera una especie de temblor fuerte de tierra. Un segundo después, Lita tuvo la impresión de observar algo antes de hablar.

-¿Vieron eso?

-¿Ver qué?-preguntó Serena.

-Allí.-dijo Rei, señalando hacia el cielo.

-¿"Guardían"?-musitó Mina, al notar por un instante un resplandor azulado.

-Y ésa mujer de allá. ¿Acaso es una… .-decía Ami, cayendo en cuenta que quien quiera que peleara contra el Guardián vestía de negro.

En aquél momento una durísima patada mandó a Paul a atravesar de lado a lado las paredes de un enorme rascacielos hasta finalmente llegar al costado de las jóvenes Sailors. En aquél momento, las jovencitas notaron la cruel mirada de ésa mujer que velozmente generaba un haz de luz rojo de sus manos.

-Sí. Edira, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia.-la imperial iba a proyectar aquél ataque contra las defensoras de Juuban pero se vio interrumpida.

-Y prostituta de medio tiempo, vale aclarar.-dijo Paul en forma burlona, antes de encajarle un puñetazo que la hizo crear un enorme surco en el asfalto y hablarle a las Sailors.-Apúrense con su transformación o las matará.

A la vez que aquello era dicho, Shaoran Li y Yukito Tsukishiro caminaban por las cercanías de las calles de Ichigaya cuando vieron como enormes explosiones seguidas por ondas de choque avanzaban velozmente hacia ellos junto con los gritos de miedo de transeúntes que paseaban, conductores al volante y dueños y personal laboral de todos aquellos negocios.

La primera explosión se daba en el interior de una pizzería provocando que mesas, sillas, manteles, platos, cubiertos y pedazos de pizza a medio comer se destrozaran en mil pedazos. La segunda era cincuenta metros más adelante, casi al frente del niño chino causando un enorme cráter en el asfalto hasta destrozarlo por completo y escuchar el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo hacia las aguas servidas. Y la última de aquellas explosiones, precedida de varios gritos provenientes de las alcantarillas, venía de cien metros más adelante y destrozaba otra vez el asfalto y mandaba a un Paul Tapia agotado contra un rascacielos haciendo que lo atraviese de lado a lado, al tiempo que una orgullosa Edira emergía y miraba todo a su alrededor con desdén.

-Llamarme "prostituta" fue tu última estupidez, pobre imbécil.-dijo la guerrera de armadura negra antes de patear de nueva cuenta a Paul y hacerlo atravesar las paredes y techos de los pisos de un edificio de estacionamiento para destrozar nueve vehículos en el proceso.

-Deténte allí, villana. ¡Dulce Luz de Estrellas de las Sailor Scouts!-dijo Sailor Moon, apareciendo velozmente y proyectando de lleno aquél ataque sobre la imperial.

Sin embargo, Edira sólo disipó aquél ataque con su aura para luego emplear su telequinesis para asfixiar a la líder de las defensoras de Juuban. Se acercó ante ella y tras sujetarla del pelo, de una bofetada la derribó al piso con evidente desdén.

-Conejita idiota. Tu última lección será respetar a tus superiores.-Edira iba a estocar a Serena con su sable de luz, pero de pronto ella notó como su ataque era detenido por la espada de Shaoran.

-Son ustedes los que deben aprender que no deben hacerle mal a otros. ¡Dios del Trueno… ven a mí!-anunció el descendiente de Lead Clow.

El rayo iba a caerle de lleno a la Shadow Warrior, pero ella entonces vio como desde los cielos Yue estaba por lanzarle miles de cristales cortantes de la palma de su mano. Todo pareció ser como en cámara lenta, cuando el hechizo del niño chino pareció chocar contra una especie de círculo que desvió el ataque y lo proyectó de lleno contra el guardián de la Luna de las Sakura Cards.

El impacto fue de lleno, y el ser alado no pudo protegerse del mismo. Antes de que Shaoran pudiera siquiera notarlo, veía como era sujetado y lanzado hacia Yue haciendo que ambos choquen en el aire y a duras penas eran salvados cuando notaron que una fuerza externa desaceleraba su caída y los colocaba a salvo en el suelo.

-¿Aún buscas causar problemas, hijo de perra?-farfulló la de armadura negra queriendo cortarle a Paul la cabeza de un poderoso mandoble.

-¿Sigues resentida? Creí haberte pagado la hora.-repuso Paul, cubriéndose con su propio sable y escupiendo a Edira en los ojos antes de patearla en el busto.

Aquél impacto hizo que la Shadow Warrior escupa algo de sangre, lo cual aprovechó el Guardián de Bronce para atacarla con un codazo a la altura de la sien que la hizo crear un enorme surco de asfalto y concreto sobre lo que había sido una cuadra de una avenida. Paul hubiese seguido atacando, pero de pronto notó como sus piernas se tambaleaban a la vez que Edira extendía su sable de luz y proyectaba del mismo una enorme elipse de energía.

-¡Shadow Blade!-exclamó ella, al tiempo que la elipse hería a Paul a la altura del hombro y lo derribaba con violencia.-Y ahora te viene el golpe de grac… .

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-¡Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

Los ataques combinados de las Sailors golpearon a Edira por la espalda, sólo para luego seguir con lo que casi era una lluvia de cristales cortantes que Yue lanzaba. Sólo para que un segundo después, Sailor Moon y Shaoran Li arremetieran contra ella.

-¡Sarta de inútiles! ¡Expansive Aura Wave!-bramó ella, antes de hacer estallar con rabia una horrenda aura negruzca que hizo que todos sean lanzados hacia atrás y estrellándose contra paredes, postes de electricidad y telefonía, así como vehículos.

Antes que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reponerse, una serie de atronadoras explosiones los desorientó momentáneamente al tiempo que emergían varios grupos de soldados caronianos que aterrizaban en el suelo y otros más a bordo de algo parecido a motocicletas voladoras. Llegaron las Land Chasers, pensó la imperial con un regocijo nada disimulado al ver aquellos vehículos.

-Abran fuego.-fue la sádica orden de Edira, al tiempo que aquella tropa disparaba con sus rifles-láser una y otra vez contra los civiles, y bombardeaba cuanto edificio hubiera con ráfagas de plasma que salían de los cañones laterales y de lo que parecía una especie de cañón Gatling de la parte frontal de las Land Chasers.

En un lapso menor a treinta segundos, el paraje de ése sector de Ichigaya se convirtió de una zona comercial apacible hasta ser prácticamente una zona de guerra. Quienes fueran policías, transeúntes, dueños de negocios o choferes eran asesinados como si fueran ganado enviado al matadero. Y los enormes edificios y centros comerciales eran devastados hasta derruir sus estructuras.

-Primitivos y débiles.-decía uno de los soldados, disparando su arma como si estuviera en una práctica de tiro al blanco.

-Servirá para que finalmente entiendan que somos sus amos.-repuso un segundo desde una Land Chaser, que de pronto estalló en mil pedazos al recibir de lleno una enorme llamarada proveniente de la boca de un león alado.

Cuando las dos Land Chasers restantes viraban para disparar hacia el atacante, un rayo rojo de una especie de pantera alada destruía a la motocicleta voladora de la izquierda y una lluvia de cristales rojizos de una figura similar a una hada arrasaba la segunda motocicleta.

-No creí que estuvieran aquí.-repuso Kerberos al caer en cuenta quienes atacaron a ésas otras Land Chasers.

-Que varias Cards escaparan y aparezcan tantos desórdenes en Tokio no pueden ser casualidad. Eriol nos envió a mí y a Spi para ayudar.-dijo la que parecía una hada.

-¡Deja de llamarme así, Ruby-moon! ¡Es Spinel-sun!-exclamó la pantera alada cuando notó que más y más Land Chasers aparecían junto con varios escuadrones de soldados que apuntaban todos sus armas contra las tres criaturas mágicas.

Ellos hubiesen disparado sus armas, pero para su sorpresa se vieron atacados por otros defensores de aquél mundo.

-¡Huracán de Tigre!-exclamó Ranma.

-¡Rugido de León!-gritó Ryoga.

Ambos impactos tomaron por sorpresa a los soldados del imperio de Caronia que veían como arremetían sobre ellos varios más de los artistas marciales de Nerima. Golpe a golpe, Ukyo derribaba a los que estaban a la izquierda del grupo con su espátula gigante y Akane golpeaba a los de la derecha con su mazo gigante. A la vez, Mouse y Shampoo mandaban a volar a punta de patadas a seis soldados que estaban a punto de disparar sus rifles.

-¡Contraataque! ¡Formación de combate cercano!-ordenó el sargento a cargo de aquél escuadrón de soldados.

-Pero qué demonios… .-dijo Mouse con sorpresa, al ver como dos de aquellos soldados se arrojaban sobre él, uno de ellos activando una bayoneta de chispa eléctrica y el otro arrojándole una pequeña esfera de aura que logra derribarlo.

Shampoo entonces ataca a ambos soldados imperiales con certeros puñetazos para luego recibir de lleno una pequeña esfera de fuego que la golpea en el abdomen. Tanto ella como Mouse estaban en el suelo, para impotencia de Ranma y los otros que se veían rodeados de más y más soldados.

-¡A bayoneta!-ordenó nuevamente aquél sargento, que se trenzaba a puño limpio con Ranma y desenfundaba su pistola-láser.-¡Te toca morir, fenómeno de circo!

Pero el artista marcial pudo adelantarse y golpear a quien lideraba a ésos soldados. De pronto se escuchaba el sonido de más y más Land Chasers sobre ellos, alistándose a disparar sobre los peleadores de Nerima varias ráfagas de plasma.

Esto, apenas un segundo antes de que aparezcan a los ojos de tropas caronianas y peleadores de Nerima las figuras de un tiranosaurio naranja con implantes robóticos y alas, un ser parecido de hombre lobo azul y blanco que vestía blue jeans, y una especie de híbrido de hombre con ave rojo y amarillo que llevaba en sus alas a Sora Takenouchi, Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida.

-¡Alas de Espada!-anunció el que tenía apariencia de hombre y ave sobre el que estaba más adelantado de aquellas motos voladoras quien sólo pudo ver un enorme haz de luz que lo hizo explotar con ésa máquina en mil pedazos.

-Bien hecho, Garudamon.-celebró Sora.-¡Sobre ellos!

-¡Garras de Lobo!-exclamó el que parecía hombre lobo, cayéndole a punta de zarpazos a los que estaban rodeando a los peleadores de Nerima mandándolos a volar por los cielos.

-¿Debes ser WereGarurumon, no?-inquirió Edira, antes de trenzarse a golpes con aquél digimon.

-¡Gigas Destructoras!-dos enormes misiles salieron disparados del pecho del inmenso tiranousario con partes robóticas sobre la guerrera imperial.

-Y tú eres MetalGreymon. ¿Crees que podrás conmigo, bestia?-repuso la Shadow Warrior con sadismo en medio del intercambio de golpes con WereGarurumon para luego conectarle un gancho y lanzarlo contra el ataque del digimon de Tai.

Al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría en Shinjuku, en Tomoeda Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji charlaban con relativa calma al tiempo que estaban sentadas en los columpios del parque del Rey Pinguino.

-… y siguen todavía obsesionados con ésos Onibuji, Tomoyo.-repuso la Card Master.

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué tanta locura con un onigiri. Es decir, no es nada extraordinario.-le dijo la de cabello negro al tiempo que la enfocaba con una cámara de video.

-Ni tampoco entiendo por qué Yamazaki prefirió estar con ellas. A éste paso quizá no me sorprendería que allí hubiera un parásito que manipula la mente de las personas o algo peor.-respondió la niña Kinomoto, que se acomodaba el cabello al tiempo que veía la enorme resbaladilla con forma de un pingüino gigante.

De pronto apareció ante ellas un hombre joven de cabello negro largo y tez clara que tenía vestimentas parecidas a las chinas el cual se aproximó a las dos.

-Disculpa niña, ¿sabes dónde queda esta dirección?-preguntó el joven a Sakura, al tiempo que le extendía un papel doblado por la mitad con la misma.

-Hum… a unas cuantas cuadras de esta calle, siga de frente, no se perderá.-le aseguró ella.

Fue en ése instante donde Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de un detalle. Aquél hombre tenía los ojos cerrados pero había caminado hacia ellas con una perfecta seguridad, sin tambalearse.

-Oiga, ¿cómo es que se puede mover con los ojos cerrados?-preguntó Tomoyo al ver que aquél hombre se retiraba y no había abierto los ojos para nada.

-Digamos que a veces uno puede desarrollar todos sus otros sentidos sin necesidad de tener que ver.

-¿Acaso está ciego?-preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-La verdad es que… .-el de cabello largo iba a decir algo más cuando en eso notó aquella presencia siniestra viniendo de muy lejos, y percibiendo velozmente la devastación que sucedía en Ichigaya.-Tengo que irme.

-Pues… .-Sakura notó aquello un poco después, y Shiryu logró detectar eso.

-Veo que también lo sentiste… varias personas han muerto y hay una batalla dándose ahora.-observó él.

-¿Co… cómo es que notó eso?-preguntó Sakura, algo nerviosa ya que ese joven pudo detectar lo que sintió.

-Ahora que recuerdo… Sakura por lo que me platicaste, parece ser que entre los Santos de Bronce mencionaron que había uno que era ciego. ¿Acaso… .-decía cuando fue interrumpida por Shiryu.

-Sí. Soy Shiryu, Santo del Dragón… ¡A mí, Dragón!-ordenó Shiryu, y para sorpresa de ambas una enorme aura que reflejaba por un instante la figura de un enorme dragón chino apareció en el lugar cegándolas por un instante y vieron asombradas como su interlocutor aparecía vistiendo una armadura verde esmeralda con un escudo en uno de sus brazos y un puño en forma de cabeza de dragón en el otro.

-Y… ¿cómo es que llegaremos?-preguntó Sakura.

-Sakura tengo que ayudarte con… .

-No deberías ir a ese lugar, es muy peligroso.-repuso el Santo del Dragón a la niña Daidouji.

-Es mi amiga pese a todo, debo ayudarla en lo que pueda.-respondió.

Shiryu comprendió que no importaba lo que dijera, esa niña los iba a seguir de uno u otro modo, y para sorpresa de ambas las cargó en brazos.

-O… oiga que es… -decía Sakura.

-Hay formas de llegar rápido.-contestó, antes de correr a gran velocidad en dirección al campo de batalla sosteniendo a unas asustadas Tomoyo y Sakura en sus brazos.

Un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula derribaba al enorme MetalGreymon hacia el suelo y aquél digimon vio como la guerrera de armadura negra estaba alistándose a darle la estocada final pero veía algo que la sorprendió y molestó a la vez. Era ése condenado Guardián de Bronce que caminaba tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de donde pudiera al tiempo que su vista se tornaba más y más nublada. Apenas pudo escuchar con dificultad una frase de la imperial:

-¿Es que prefieres morir con dolor, pobre y triste idiota?

Paul miró a Edira de arriba abajo en forma descarada por un instante antes de hablar:

-Debo admitirlo, no estás mal… pero las putitas de tu clase sólo sirven más que para un polvo o dos… ughhh… .-Paul se vio interrumpido debido a que un puñetazo de Edira lo mandó a volar destrozando parte del pavimento en su caída y mandándolo de nueva cuenta hacia las aguas servidas.

-Sigue burlándote, estúpido Guardián… admítelo, conmigo tuviste algo que casi nadie hubiera tenido así nada más, debes estar contento.

La guerrera de la luz no vio venir cuando centenares de ratas y cucarachas le caían por todo el cuerpo, arrojadas por la telequinesis de aquél hombre de ojos azulados y recorriéndola toda e incluso queriendo mordisquearla algunas veces, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¿Contento? Hay mujeres de más clase que encuentro con facilidad pero cobran un poco más a diferencia tuya que saliste barata. Te pagué por una hora, ¿no?-le preguntó Paul con un enorme sarcasmo.

-Estúpido… .-farfulló Edira, antes de hacer estallar con violencia su aura y carbonizando a aquellos animales de las cloacas para lanzarse sobre Paul con su sable de luz.

La velocidad de los ataques y contraataques de ambos oponentes apenas podía compararse con el grado de violencia y el deseo puro de eliminar a quien veían como un enemigo. Era imposible para todos los demás héroes y para los soldados caronianos seguir los movimientos de ellos por al menos treinta segundos.

Pero al cabo de aquél tiempo, el joven Tapia no pudo evitar toser y escupir sangre negruzca en el proceso, dejándole a la imperial una oportunidad y asfixiándolo mediante su telequinesis.

-Arghh… .-la asfixia rápidamente hacía que el joven Guardián empezara a caer inconsciente.

Nunca podrás con nosotros, sabes que nadie confía en ti, fue el pensamiento que Edira proyectó hacia Paul. Ya hubo alguien, resultó ser la respuesta mental de Paul a la Shadow Warrior, mientras hacía estallar de nueva cuenta su aura para librarse de aquél agarre telepático.

Aquello le dio al menos un segundo para ver todo lo que pasaba, los digimons y las criaturas mágicas empezaban a cansarse ante los escuadrones de Land Chasers, y las Sailors, los artistas marciales de Nerima y Shaoran Li estaban defendiéndose de una lluvia de rayos láser de varios escuadrones de tropas caronianas que aparecían como refuerzo y rodeaban a todos.

Pero de pronto cinco presencias aparecieron y en prácticamente menos de un parpadeo segaban la vida de los soldados imperiales que rodeaban a los soldados imperiales que rodeaban a todos los demás defensores de aquél mundo.

-¿Qué dem… .-decía Edira, cuando su sorpresa aumentó al ver que las Land Chasers que estaban en el cielo estallaban en mil pedazos al tiempo que una cadena metálica las atravesaba de lado a lado.

Antes que ella dijera nada, un derechazo de Paul la derribó al piso, seguido de una patada en el abdomen que la hizo destruir lo que alguna vez fuera una camioneta de la cual ni siquiera era posible reconocer la marca. Es allí cuando Seiya, Hyoga y Shun aparecían ante todos, intentando acercarse hacia la guerrera imperial cuando Paul los detuvo.

-Yo la acabaré.-murmuró el Guardián de Bronce con debilidad en su voz.

-Éste es un fanfarrón. ¿Acaso así son todos los hombres?-inquirió una burlona Edira.

-¿Tienes problemas con las mujeres, verdad?-preguntó Seiya con sarcasmo a Paul.

-No con todas, apenas con ésta. Le pagué por una hora y ya se cree con derechos sobre mi vida.-respondió Paul con sorna, antes de evitar un puñetazo de Edira seguida de un codazo que le rompió el labio superior.

-Suficiente… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó Seiya.

Para sorpresa del Santo de Atena, aquél ataque fue esquivado por la guerrera de la luz que se tiró a un costado y luego ejecutaba un potente Shadow Blade que derribó al Santo y le hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-anunció Edira, haciendo estallar con enorme fuerza su aura y mandando a todos a volar tras aprovechar el desconcierto momentáneo de ver a Seiya derribado.-Inútiles… ¡nunca podrán conmigo!

-Ya veremos eso… .-dijo Shun, mientras concentraba su cosmoenergía al mismo tiempo que sus camaradas.

-Morirás acá mismo… .-repuso Hyoga que iba a lanzar su aire congelado pero en eso Paul se interpone en la trayectoria del ataque del Santo del Cisne.

-Dije que yo la venceré.-anunció Paul mientras cargaba su aura.

-Eres un tonto, ¿no? No te has dado cuenta que lo que hice fue ejecutar una de mis técnicas al irme a la cama contigo.-habló Edira, aunque luego notó que todos estaban levantándose tras el estallido de aura de hace un rato.-¡Fragancia de la Muerte!

Todos percibieron aquél aroma que los desconcertó en un inicio ya que parecía el de un jardín de rosas. Pero luego empezarían a caer inconscientes la mayoría de los que estaban allí, mientras que los Santos de Atena y el Guardián de Bronce seguían en pie aunque notaban como se debilitaban rápido.

-No podemos perder ahora… .-murmuró Seiya.

-Cierto… o el fin de este mundo será inminente, y no debemos permitirlo.-anunció Hyoga.

-Por Atena… .-dijo Shun.

-Sé que no confiarían nunca en mí pero… debo acabarla… .-pidió Paul, interponiéndose de nueva cuenta entre los Santos y la Shadow Warrior aunque parecía estar al borde de un desmayo de un momento a otro, mientras emprendía la carga sobre Edira.-Debo hacerlo… lo juré ante la hechicera más valiente de todas… ¡Va por ti Tseu!

Un corte dirigido al cuello de la imperial era evitado con suma facilidad por Edira, tras lo cual le hacía un corte en la muñeca derecha para hacer que el Guardián de Bronce deje caer su sable de luz y reciba un puntapié en la cara.

-Muere de una vez.-repuso Edira, extendiendo el brazo y buscando estocar el corazón de Paul.

Pero aquella estocada era detenida por lo que ella vio como la figura de un dragón verde esmeralda que la golpeaba en la quijada mandándola a volar y haciéndola caer sobre los restos de un enorme rascacielos. Tras ello, emergía la figura de Shiryu de Dragón que dejaba en el suelo a Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji. Ellas corrieron alarmadas hacia Shaoran y Kero, en tanto que él observó al hombre de armadura azulada que peleaba contra ésa mujer de cosmoenergía maligna y violenta.

-Dije que yo me haría cargo de la basura, Santo.-habló Paul, incorporándose con dificultad y divisando con una vista borrosa a Shiryu de Dragón.-Así que mejor atiéndelos.

-Hablaremos después.-dijo el de cabello negro largo como respuesta.

-Miserable Santo infeliz… te elimina… .-Edira no pudo decir más ya que una poderosa Lightning Blade hería a la imperial en el costado derecho.

-¡Dije que me haré cargo de ti, basura! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó Paul lanzando aquellos ataques una y otra vez sobre una azorada Shadow Warrior que los detenía muy a duras penas.

Fue allí cuando el guerrero de sable de luz verde se lanzó sobre la imperial buscando estocarla. Ella al verlo venir cae en cuenta que Paul ya es incapaz de ver nada a su alrededor y entonces busca asestarle una patada en la cabeza. Sólo para comprobar que desgraciadamente aquél hombre evitaba su ataque y de todos modos la estocaba en el hombro izquierdo.

-Aghhh… desgraciado hijo de puta acabaré contigo… ¡Dark Buster!-dijo después de levitar unos metros, resintiendo la herida y las quemaduras eléctricas para luego lanzar una enorme esfera de energía negra de sus brazos.

-No lo creo… ¡Resplandor Mortal!-respondió Paul, mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo por un instante para luego extender su brazo y lanzar una tremenda onda de energía que todos los que estaban allí vieron sorprendidos.

El choque de ambos rayos enormes de energía así como las emisiones de aura de donde cada cual estaba llegó a generar ráfagas de viento bastante fuertes que obligaron a todos a cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos o a colocarse detrás de los restos de cualquier edificio o vehículo que hubiese.

Algunos pedazos del pavimento, de los restos de los edificios que permanecían en pie e incluso de los vidrios de las ventanas llegaban a romperse, los postes de electricidad y luz caían al piso y los pocos automóviles que quedaron intactos habían empezado a incendiarse y a los pocos segundos, a explotar en mil pedazos.

Todos contemplaban el poder de ambos guerreros de armaduras y sables brillantes, parecía estar casi igualado aunque había algo curioso que Shiryu pudo detectar, no sólo Paul parecía aumentar de poder más rápidamente que Edira sino que además había cierta decisión de pelea en él que lo impulsaba a ir más hacia adelante. ¿Quién eres en realidad?, pensó Shiryu.

En eso todos cayeron en cuenta de que la mirada de Edira parecía tornarse en horrendas llamaradas de plata mientras que la de Paul seguía exactamente igual, aunque en un momento dado no evitó soltar una lágrima por un segundo, pero a la vez su poder llegaba al máximo.

-¡YA LO DIJE… Y LO REPITO… VA POR TI, TSEU!-gritó Paul, con una fuerza que parecía venir del fondo de su alma.

Sólo bastó un lapso de tiempo inferior a una milésima de segundo para que el Resplandor Mortal de Paul ganara terreno sobre el Dark Buster de Edira. La Shadow Warrior recibió de lleno el impacto, el cual destrozaba por completo su armadura, así como varios de sus huesos y haciendo que ella sangre profusamente por todos lados. Aquél ataque luminoso la mandó por los aires hasta estrellarla en el suelo, dejando un enorme cráter que se extendía por varios centenares de metros a la redonda, del cual apenas se salvaban los restos casi irreconocibles del mismo centro comercial en el cual las Sailor Scouts intentaban hacer sus compras minutos atrás.

Paul se aproximó al lugar donde cayó Edira, al fin estaba o parecía estar muerta y le dio la espalda cuando en eso la Shadow Warrior increíblemente se levantó empuñando su sable y lanzándose sobre él como una arpía sedienta de sangre.

Lo único que se distinguió un segundo después fue un enorme charco de sangre en el lugar lo que preocupó a todos por un instante hasta que se veía a la caroniana agonizar, recibiendo una estocada en el pecho de parte de Paul justo a la altura del corazón, el cual le dio la estocada poco antes de que se acercara, sin siquiera verla. Luego se voltearía para mirarla a los ojos y le daría un beso en la boca. Destruir corazones te expone a que destruyan el tuyo, Edira, fue el mensaje telepático que la Shadow Warrior notó al tiempo que Paul la besaba.

-Gracias por el servicio.-dijo Paul, antes de darle la espalda a Edira, que tras un espasmo, expiró.

Observó como todos los defensores de aquél mundo recobraban la conciencia y afortunadamente el veneno no hizo mucho efecto en ellos una vez que la Shadow Warrior estuvo muerta.

Caminó unos pasos viéndolo todo en una horrenda oscuridad y entendió algo. Cuando algo que pudo ser placentero se vuelve perjudicial y busca destruir, la única solución es extirparlo de raíz. Erradicarlo. Purgarlo. Purificarlo. Sin importar el costo o el dolor, es la supervivencia la que está en juego.

Fue allí que, como guiado por instinto, navegó entre las opciones de su Armor Capsule y apareció una especie de jeringa con un líquido rojizo que Paul se inyectó a sí mismo en la vena, y el cual generaba un dolor agudo en cada célula del cuerpo del joven Guardián de Bronce. Luego apareció una segunda jeringa que se conectaba a una manguera delgada, la cual él hundió profundamente en la vena de su brazo derecho y empezó a fluir gran cantidad de aquella sangre negruzca. El dolor se volvió allí casi insoportable.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el espantoso alarido de aquél joven Guardián de Bronce.

Necesitaba creer que podría soportarlo.

Fin del capítulo 14.

Notas del Autor:

Y finalmente aquí está el capítulo 14. Una batalla muy intensa, mucho más descriptiva de lo que hubiera hecho en la versión original… y que espero, los haya divertido siquiera un poco.

¿Creen que las cosas se han puesto duras? Je, esto es apenas una pizca de lo que vendrá irremediablemente. De hecho, los héroes no tienen idea de lo que les caerá encima en un futuro cercano. Ni Santos, ni Sailors, ni digidestinados, ni hechiceros de Tomoeda, ni peleadores de Nerima, ni Guardián de Bronce… ninguno de ellos imagina las terribles desgracias que están por venir y contra las que tendrán que luchar y sobreponerse.

Porque a la hora de la verdad, a pesar de todo lo que suceda… algo que siempre hará sentir dolor y reaccionar al mismo… eso es lo único que nos queda, sin importar lo que implique aquello en el proceso no hay otro camino por la supervivencia de uno mismo.

Amenazas, acosos, halagos, sugerencias, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra y mucho… pero mucho más, mándenlos a falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 15.

Lista de términos:

Ichigaya: Área comercial de Shinjuku (por lo cual es perfectamente factible asumir que hay malls, restaurantes, hoteles y negocios variados) y zona donde, dicho sea de paso, se ubica la Agencia de Defensa de Japón. Para más datos de éste barrio de Shinjuku pueden ir al siguiente hipervínculo: .org/wiki/Ichigaya


	15. Incomprensiones y entendimientos

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 15: INCOMPRESIONES Y ENTENDIMIENTOS**

El hospital metropolitano Matsuzawa(1) de Tokio ubicado en Setagaya(2) era considerado como la mayor autoridad en la especialidad de psiquiatría en toda la nación nipona. Equipado con una capacidad para un aproximado de mil pacientes había desfilado una gran cantidad de casos relacionados a trastornos mentales de lo más disparatados.

Por eso, para el personal de aquél hospital las cosas que la hermosa y joven pelirroja gritaba hasta haría unos pocos minutos era algo que no les llamaba la atención. Incoherencias extrañas como una invasión extraterrestre, un campo de concentración subterráneo y una masacre eran las que ella gritaba con pánico.

Para los dos enfermeros que debían sujetarla con fuerza en tanto que el tercero le inyectaba un potente sedante antipsicótico que bombardeaba de lleno el sistema nervioso central de la muchacha hasta que finalmente la hacía quedarse sin fuerzas para moverse hasta quedar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez dormida, aseguraron con fuerza el chaleco de fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y sus brazos para que no pudiera moverse y la dejaron con calma en medio de una gran habitación que estaba con el techo, las paredes y el suelo totalmente acolchados.

-Vaya que causó problemas.-decía uno de ellos, a la vez que observaba el documento de identidad de la muchacha.-Kazumi Nagasawa… chica problemática, ¿eh?

-Ni que lo digas. Nunca he visto que un paciente opusiera tanta resistencia a los sedantes.-repuso el segundo, que era visiblemente más joven que sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Aún eres un mocoso, ya verás las que te tocarán luego.-contestó el tercero, cuando al tiempo que los tres registraban las pertenencias de la muchacha encontraron algo curioso.

Parecía una especie de papel higiénico garabateado en inglés. Unos instantes después llamaron al director del hospital Matsuzawa para inquirir más sobre ése asunto.

Exactamente un segundo después de que aquellos tres enfermeros tomaran aquella decisión, en Ichigaya, la visión que Ranma Saotome tuvo frente a sus ojos fue bastante cruda. Aquél hombre que se hacía llamar como "Guardián" estaba tendido en el piso con horrendos alaridos de dolor y dejando que una gran cantidad de sangre negruzca salga de su cuerpo. Se desangraba ante sus ojos en una forma tal, que su prometida Akane, a pesar de toda la fuerza que era capaz de proyectar, no pudo resistir y se abrazó al artista marcial heredero del estilo de combate libre Saotome al tiempo que volteaba la cabeza y la hundía con fuerza en el pecho del joven de coleta.

Ésa misma era la visión que todos los demás compartían. La de un hombre que se extirpaba enormes cantidades de sangre contaminada con un veneno horrendo que por poco hubiera dejado ciego y sordo al "Guardián". Poco a poco, Seiya de Pegaso fue acercándose hacia donde estaba aquél hombre. Buscaba decirle algo pero él se le adelantó, sabedor gracias a su telepatía de lo que quería preguntarle.

-Recibieron el veneno en una dosis muy pequeña. Nada que implique un riesgo serio para cualquiera de ustedes de modo que en apenas minutos desaparecerán los mareos. ¿Alguna otra cosa, niño?-habló Paul, quien extrajo aquella botella con ese horrible líquido grisáceo y tomándosela de golpe y evitando las ganas de vomitar.

-Sencillo. Explica tus intenciones ahora. ¿A qué viniste a éste mundo?-preguntó el Santo de Pegaso.

-Antes no lo tenía tan claro, pero ahora sí. Debo eliminar a los caronianos y evitar el fin de éste mundo.-repuso Paul, antes de mirar directo a los ojos a su interlocutor al tiempo que las cicatrices, magulladuras y moretones que él tenía desaparecían progresivamente.-No por tu diosa ni por cualquiera de ustedes, sino por una encomienda.

-¿De quién?-preguntó un curioso Shun.

-De Tseu Yun.

Apenas Shaoran Li captó el detalle de aquél nombre, pero antes de poder decirle nada vio como el Guardián de Bronce empezaba a incorporarse para irse. Sin embargo, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune que apenas habían podido llegar se colocaron frente al joven Tapia en posición amenazante.

-No te irás de aquí tan… .-fueron las únicas palabras de Sailor Uranus, cuando ella de pronto se encontró a sí misma levitando unos centímetros sobre el suelo y sintiendo una horrenda asfixia.

-¡Déjala ir!-ordenó Neptune que se alistaba a usar de lleno el Reflejo Submarino sobre Paul.

Pero luego, la Sailor Scout del planeta Neptuno se encontraba en la misma situación en que estaba Haruka. Todo esto para horror de los demás héroes que estaban sintiendo que nada podían hacer ya que un ligero descuido quizá bastaría para que ése hombre de armadura azulada matase a ambas Sailors. Para sorpresa de aquél heterodoxo grupo de defensores, ambas cayeron al suelo y recobraban de pocos la respiración.

-Dos cosas para afrontar la realidad. Michiru, no me das órdenes. Haruka, deja de joder o te mataré aquí mismo.-dijo Paul dando a entender que ya sabía sus identidades secretas, para luego hablar ante los demás.-Y una cosa a ustedes, si se interponen en mi camino para evitar el final de éste mundo que se supone deben proteger… yo los mataré de ser necesario.

Aún cuando Plut mantenía la guardia alta, las palabras de aquél muchacho de armadura la desconcertaron por un instante y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-¿El fin de éste mundo dices?

-Una gran hechicera murió anoche, quizá la más valiente de todas. Ella era Tseu Yun y sacrificó su vida a cambio de que defendiera éste mundo siendo más fuerte.

-¿Tseu Yun? ¿Muerta? ¿Cómo es que… .-decía un sorprendido Shaoran que vio algo que no creyó posible.

Aquél guerrero que había matado a esa Shadow Warrior estaba con los ojos humedecidos y parecía que iba a romperse allí mismo.

-Ella es mi maestra. La mejor persona de éste mundo y la hechicera más valiente.

-No sé si lo sepas pero Sakura… .-decía Kerberos que no se percató del gesto en el rostro de Paul y que iba a seguir con la frase "es la más valiente de todas", en un tono que el Guardián de Bronce reconoció a la perfección.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, SÓLO TSEU YUN ES LA MEJOR HECHICERA DE TODAS!-gritó Paul callando súbitamente a la Bestia del Sello, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas para luego limpiarse el rostro y hablar ante todos.-Sé que me ven peor que a una basura por mis actos, pero si no nos unimos contra los caronianos será el final de éste mundo y sus habitantes. A mí poco me importaría pero se lo prometí a alguien que dio su vida por mí. ¡Sellemos una alianza contra los caronianos ahora!

-El tipo que se burló de todos y nos atacó cree que con un cuento… .-decía Uranus con sarcasmo cuando fue callada de nuevo.

-A mí poco o nada me importa la cabeza de ustedes ni si siguen con la cojudez de desconfiar de mí o de quien está a su lado, o con la gran estupidez que es creer que los extraños no deben intervenir.-repuso un frío Paul.-Unirnos o morir son las únicas opciones que quedan.

-Es cierto, parecías pelear por algo más que el simple deseo de la lucha pero es mejor que demuestres eso ya que antes tu cosmoenergía parecía ser más fría y hasta con una dosis de maldad.-intervino Shiryu.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Paul, notoriamente extrañado.

-Es verdad, luchas por algo pero eres tan distante ante nosotros, si en verdad deseabas una alianza porque no pedirla.-dijo Sailor Moon.

-Aparte de que algunos fueron hostiles conmigo… creo que es por mi deseo de hacer las cosas sólo pero eso ya no tiene caso porque debo seguir el legado de Tseu, proteger a este mundo… aghhh… .-decía Paul cuando sintió una convulsión en su pecho y empezó a toser hasta llegar a escupir sangre al tiempo que tenía una visión que para todos los demás defensores de aquél mundo duraba apenas un segundo o menos.

Pero para Paul esa visión parecía durar en forma interminable. Aquella fuerte tos que hacía sangrar al Guardián de Bronce sucedía al tiempo que la cabeza del hombre de ojos azulados veía en su mente a miles y miles de soldados que eran destazados con poderosos cortes de un sable de luz, con sus cuerpos hechos pedazos por la explosión de una inmensa cantidad de esferas de aura, sus huesos reventados a puñetazos y patadas, y sus músculos cortados por enormes ataques telequinéticos.

Lo más horrendo de todo es que quien ejecutaba tales ataques brutales contra esos soldados era él mismo. Con ésa horrible mirada de odio que transformaba sus ojos azules en horribles llamaradas plateadas, un odio que no se podía contener ni saciar a pesar de los miles y miles de hombres que caían a sus pies muertos y que enmascaraba una horrible tristeza que le desgarraba el alma al joven Guardián.

Antes que cualquiera de los Santos, las Sailors, los digidestinados, los hechiceros de Tomoeda o los artistas marciales de Nerima dijeran nada, él se les adelantó.

-Preocúpense por éste mundo. Sakura, potencialmente tienes un poder mágico enorme pero dependes de ése báculo y debes entrenarte más a ti misma. Sailor Moon, tus poderes son únicos tal como tú, pero debes confiar más en ti y evitar las torpezas.-repuso Paul, quien ya veía claramente todo a su alrededor al tiempo que levitaba unos metros en el aire.-Nos veremos de nuevo, pero espero que la próxima vez sea como aliados. No por ustedes, sino por el legado de mi maestra.

Tras eso, lo único que notó todo aquél grupo fue una gran polvareda que le nubló la vista a Santos, Sailors, hechiceros, artistas marciales y digidestinados por igual. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de bomberos, patrullas de policía y ambulancias que vendrían a rescatar sobrevivientes e investigar. Todos los integrantes de aquél heterodoxo grupo debían salir de allí con lo cual la forma en la que Paul Tapia escapó hubiera sido un escape limpio. Sólo hubo un problema. El Santo del Dragón pudo percibir hacia donde volaba el Guardián de Bronce y empezó a correr en aquella dirección.

-¿Qué haces, Shiryu?-preguntó Seiya, que notaba hacia donde iba Shiryu.

-Confía en mí, Seiya. Debo aclarar algo con ése hombre.

Segundos más tarde, Paul caía en cuenta que Shiryu de Dragón seguía sus movimientos con lo cual elevó más su aura para intentar evadirlo, pareciendo una especie de enorme haz de luz azul. Pero aquél esfuerzo se hacía vano al ver como el Santo de Atena hacía lo propio y parecía verse envuelto por una gran cosmoenergía verde esmeralda.

-¡Si así quieres jugar, te daré gusto! ¡Alístate, Dragón!

Apenas bastó una fracción de segundo para que el Guardián de Bronce esté en tierra y empezara a correr y saltar a gran velocidad por las calles, paredes y techos de los edificios de Tokio, así como por las ramas de los árboles y los postes telefónicos. Los tokiotas apenas distinguían dos haces de luz, uno azulado que era seguido de otro verdoso que ante sus ojos se desvanecían tan rápido como aparecían a medida que avanzaban.

El guerrero de la luz entonces complicó más el juego. A media pista en plena avenida saltaba por los techos de cuanto vehículo hubiera, a veces iba hacia la misma pista yendo contra el tráfico vehicular y en otras junto con él, sólo para volver a saltar en los techos, e incluso en las ventanas y espejos de los vehículos sin hacerles a estos siquiera el más mínimo raspón. Lo odioso era que Shiryu acortaba más y más la distancia, estaba apenas a cuarenta metros de Paul.

-¿Es que no puedes rendirte? Es algo tan simple… .-murmuró el Guardián de Bronce, al tiempo que se notaba un letrero en kanjis que tenía la leyenda que decía "Estación Shintomicho. Línea Yurakuchu."(3), tras lo cual él se metía al interior de esa estación y al acabar de bajar las escaleras, de un salto llegó hasta el techo del último vagón de aquél enorme tren que partía a gran velocidad.

-¡Ni creas que te escaparás!-exclamó el Santo de Dragón que al no poder alcanzar el tren, corría a alta velocidad por los rieles de aquella línea de metro acortando cada vez más la distancia que lo separaba del Guardián de Bronce.

A cada túnel que aparecía, Paul se colocaba pecho a tierra y se arrastraba lo más rápido que pudiera para que apenas fuera cruzado por el enorme tren él se parara velozmente y corriera rápido saltando de vagón a vagón. Tras agacharse y arrastrase, así como pararse, correr y saltar por al menos cuatro o cinco minutos, el Guardián cayó en cuenta que Shiryu estaba a un par de vagones de él.

Parecía que ya el Santo de Atena alcanzaría al Guardián de Bronce cuando él distinguió como al llegar a una estación, ese hombre de ojos azulados volvía a saltar y se colgaba de las vigas del techo de aquél ambiente, desplazándose de viga a viga a punta de saltos mortales dignos de un acróbata experto.

Al tiempo que Shiryu lo seguía a pie distinguió otro letrero que tenía la leyenda "Estación Shin-kiba. Línea Yurakuchu."(4) Pasarían varias calles más hasta que ambos hombres llegaron hasta una playa desierta donde finalmente la persecución cesó al detenerse el mismo Paul.

-Fue divertido, pero hasta aquí duró el juego.-habló el de ojos azules, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia.

-Es cierto, te perseguí para saber si realmente eres sincero sobre lo que dices.-repuso el de larga cabellera negra.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo comprobarás, Dragón?

-Simple. Desafiándote a una pelea. Así sabré por tu cosmoenergía si eres igual que ésa malvada mujer o si eres distinto.

-¿Acaso el que yo combatiera contra ella y la acabara no es suficiente?

-No, porque tu cosmoenergía sigue siendo bastante agresiva. Además, Seiya me dijo que irrespetaste a Atena.

-Sólo dije que no creía en ella como diosa. De ser una diosa habría impedido todo lo que pasó con un pensamiento.-repuso un sarcástico Paul.

-Prepárate entonces.

-Así será. Y para probar un punto con claridad aquí no emplearé mi sable de luz.

-¿Se puede confiar en tu palabra?

-Es la misma palabra que empeñé ante Tseu.

Una fracción de segundo después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, Paul Tapia intentó atacar por sorpresa a Shiryu de Dragón con un fuerte puñetazo que el Santo de Atena detuvo con su escudo para luego contraatacar con un duro gancho al hígado del Guardián de Bronce que quedó tirado en la arena.

Pero antes de poder decir nada, el Santo de Dragón recibió de lleno la fuerza del Expansive Aura Wave que mandó a volar al del tatuaje de dragón chino en la espalda hacia el mar, sumergiéndolo por unos segundos y volviéndolo presa fácil de un Bólido Destructor que Shiryu apenas esquivó tirándose a un costado y volviendo hacia la arena.

-¡Dragón Ascendente!-exclamó con fuerza el alumno de Dohko de Libra.

Lo único que el Guardián vio fue un haz de luz verdoso antes de sentir un inmenso dolor en la quijada y recibir de lleno el impacto de varias rocas que estaban en la playa por todo el cuerpo. Era evidente que a pesar de aquella poción que tomó, aún estaba agotado por la pelea contra Edira.

-¿Acaso te rindes tan… .-Shiryu no terminó de decir aquella oración porque una enorme y fría ráfaga de cristales cortantes y brillantes envuelta en un aire congelado lo lanzó metros hacia atrás creando un enorme surco con su cuerpo en la arena.

-Debo hacerte notar el por qué peleo. Y recurriré a todo, incluso al Polvo de Diamante de tu amigo Hyoga para eso.-dijo Paul con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

El Santo de Atena elevó entonces su cosmoenergía verdosa poderosamente dejando ver un dragón chino en ella, al tiempo que el Guardián de Bronce hacía estallar con gran fuerza su aura azulada. Aquello causaba que la arena se levante, que las ráfagas de viento se hagan más fuertes y veloces, y que el oleaje se torne mucho más fuerte al punto de que las gotas de agua salada salpicaban ligeramente a ambos guerreros de armadura.

Súbitamente ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, cargando hacia el frente como si fueran caballeros medievales en una justa dándose de lleno sendos puñetazos. Paul golpeaba a Shiryu en el rostro, y el Santo de Atena golpeaba al Guardián con un gancho a la altura del estómago. Luego fueron treinta segundos donde hubo una lluvia de golpes y contragolpes por parte de ambos oponentes, cada cual buscando romper la guardia del otro para imponer condiciones.

De pronto vino otro recuerdo que apareció súbitamente en la cabeza del Guardián. Era una explosión horrenda que se concentraba en un pequeño punto. Algo tan aterrador que un horrible grito de impotencia y tristeza resonó en su mente, algo que reflejaba un dolor que era desolador en extremo el cual haría que Paul tosiera sangre con muchísima fuerza. Aquél fue un momento que el muchacho de larga cabellera negra aprovechó para conectarle al Guardián de Bronce una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer a la arena, donde el Santo de Atena le propinó a su oponente un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Aquellas fueron tres costillas rotas por ese último impacto. Pero para sorpresa de Shiryu, cientos de ataques de aura con forma de meteoros que eran proyectados por el puño derecho del hombre de ojos azul-grises lo golpeaban por todas partes y lo mandaban a estrellarse hacia el mar.

-Conoces el Meteoro de Pegaso también.-repuso el Santo de Atena.

-Pude verlo y no sé por qué pero puedo emularlo. Tanto como lo que tú tienes.-contestó el Guardián.

-Veremos si puedes sostener tu palabra. ¡Dragón Ascendente!-exclamó Shiryu, al tiempo que su puño era rodeado por una aura verde esmeralda que cobraba la forma de un dragón e iba directo hacia Paul.

-Que sea dragón contra dragón entonces. ¡Dragón Ascendente!-anunció Paul, sorprendiendo a Shiryu que vio como su técnica era imitada y ambos recibían de lleno el ataque de su contrincante.

Fue el Santo quien se levantó primero y quien para sorpresa del Guardián, sólo se limitaba a darle la espalda y alejarse de allí mientras le hablaba a su interlocutor.

-Tienes honor y valor, y mantuviste tu palabra de no usar tu arma lo cual es digno de admirar. Eso claro, a menos que no decidas intentar atacarme a traición.

-¿Y esto significa… .

-La idea de una alianza no será fácil pero confío que será posible ya que hasta ahora tus intenciones son buenas. Si es así y dices que el mundo está en peligro, espero que ayudes.

Habría pasado una hora desde que Shiryu de Dragón pronunció aquellas palabras cuando Ukyo Kuonji estaba verificando que todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para los okonomiyakis que prepararía en la noche estaban en su lugar.

Sin embargo la expresión y los movimientos de la muchacha que fuera el "amigo" de Ranma eran más parecidos a los de un autómata que hacía tales actos por costumbre y no era capaz de disfrutarlos, tal como hacía cada vez que estaba preparando todo en Okonomiyaki Ucchan's(5) hasta antes de la aparición de aquellos hombres horribles de negro.

Esos hombres eran de sumo cuidado y mucho más los guerreros enfundados en armaduras oscuras con espirales rojas. Su forma de actuar reflejada a través de la maldad hacia las personas inocentes incluso hacía que todo el cuerpo de Ukyo fuera recorrido por uno que otro escalofrío.

Intentó despejar su mente de esa sensación de temor y prendió la radio al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir la puerta del negocio cuando encendió su receptor y sintonizó la emisora J-Wave (6) procurando distraerse con algo de música.

-¡Sigan aquí con su "navegante" Taro Hakase (7) en las diez más pedidas de la semana de J-Wave en 81.3 FM después del siguiente anuncio! ¡J-Wave! ¡La mejor música del planeta!

Con lo que Ukyo no contaba es que después de aquél anuncio cierto spot radial le recordaría otro problema con el que su restaurante estaba lidiando.

-Trabajos que cumplir, familias que mantener, tareas que realizar… día con día, nuestro mundo es estresante y agotador. Damos pero no recibimos siquiera un momento de felicidad. Porque te lo mereces… regálate un Onibuji. Onibuji… felicidad del paladar al estómago.

La muchacha de cabello castaño largo apagó entonces la radio. Lo último que necesitaba era oír siquiera una palabra de aquél condenado onigiri envuelto en papel aluminio que lo único que hacía era reducir día con día su clientela que gustaba de sus okonomiyakis y que tornaba progresivamente el ambiente de la escuela Furinken en algo cada vez más gris.

Desde que salió aquél producto al mercado, de a pocos los estudiantes de ése centro educativo estaban empezando a comportarse como idos y se obsesionaban con el maldito Onibuji al punto de parecer otros. Quienes alguna vez eran amigos se distanciaban y se olvidaban de que el otro existía, encerrándose en ése pequeño mundito que envenenaba y destrozaba sus mentes, que los mataba de a poquitos.

De a poquitos y muy lentamente era como Huranuk tomaba otro vaso de whisky mientras observaba la información de los cristales de datos que registraban cómo se iban dando las cosas en aquella realidad.

Exceptuando los digidestinados que estaban concentrados en Tokio, uno tras otro ellos eran asesinados con crudeza y sadismo alrededor del globo; desde Madrid hasta Pekín, o desde Narvik hasta Johannesburgo, la historia era la misma con la diferencia de algunos detalles como el lugar y la hora del ataque, así como de si fue crucifixión, asfixia o empalamiento la forma de morir de aquellos niños y adolescentes.

Y también era la misma realidad que se vivía con aquellos monumentos o lugares que representaban algo y que resultaban destruidos, y siempre apareciendo de una manera u otra alguna espiral descendente que era hecha de fuego o de cadáveres humanos sangrantes, al tiempo que miles y miles de volantes repartidos en aquellas zonas decían en inglés y en el idioma nativo de aquella ciudad el mensaje "nadie está a salvo".

Igual era el caso con aquellos hechiceros que estaban alrededor de la Tierra y que pertenecían a la Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos. Al ser acusados de charlatanes y estafadores, sería lógico que a nadie le extrañara que ellos acabaran asesinados y ni siquiera sintieran dolor al saberlos muertos.

-Lástima que no tuve el dato de Tseu Yun un macrotac antes. Así quizá Edira hubiese salido viva de su encuentro con ése Guardián de Bronce.

De hecho, era culpa de ése condenado hombre que era Paul Tapia que los planes de Caronia no salieran al ritmo esperado. Los digidestinados y la Card Master, así como las Sailor Scouts y los artistas marciales de Nerima hacía mucho que debían haber acabado rindiéndose ante ellos o muriendo como los necios que eran. Y del Santuario sería apenas cuestión de tiempo para que rinda pleitesía a Su Ilustrísima o sea erradicado de la faz de la Tierra.

Pero aún con eso, Huranuk se sentía como si tuviera la sartén por el mango. Sonreía como sabiéndose ganador de antemano en aquella operación de conquista y entendiendo que a pesar de todo, nada podría detener lo que ya habían puesto en marcha.

Los gobiernos del mundo sufrían descrédito y se corrompían rápidamente, y el miedo campeaba en las sociedades de los países terrestres a través de saqueos y enfrentamientos que dejaban montones de muertos ante las fuerzas armadas de todo el planeta azul. En el holograma que él observaba se destacaban algunos apellidos terrestres en caracteres caronianos y apuró un trago más de aquél whisky etiqueta azul antes de pensar en lo que había elaborado. Nada como unos pequeños títeres que bailen al ritmo del titiritero para facilitar las cosas, pensó.

-Eres un contratiempo estorboso y molesto.-dijo con desdén al pensar en ése Guardián de Bronce.-Pero caerás.

Fue en eso que un detalle le resultó curioso a medida que observaba las proyecciones holográficas tridimensionales de un cristal de datos específico. Allí se veía a una niña que aparentaba los doce años de edad y cuyo semblante reflejaba algo de tristeza.

El cabello de ella era negro y largo, su piel era clara y sus hermosos ojos marrones proyectaban una cierta soledad que le era imposible evitar. Era cierto que ella debía aceptar que Shaoran amaba a Sakura y que por eso no podía ser la prometida del hechicero chino por más tiempo. Y de hecho, ella ya veía con buenos ojos a la Card Master japonesa que durante mucho tiempo consideró como su rival, sabedora que sería ella quien haría feliz a su primo.

Y vaya que el muchachito de cabello castaño debía adorar a la niña Kinomoto porque apenas así se explicaría que él fuera hasta Tokio a pesar de lo que decían las noticias de la metrópolis japonesa, transformada ahora en el lugar más inseguro del mundo según algunos expertos en seguridad que a veces aparecían por la televisión, y de los cuales Meiling no entendía demasiado excepto el concepto Tokio es un lugar demasiado peligroso.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, le era imposible apartar aunque fuera un segundo la idea de que era desplazada por otra persona y le costaba mucho aún el intentar querer a Shaoran Li de la forma en que quizá debió haberlo querido desde un primer momento. Como primos cercanos, como familia.

-Ojalá que estés bien y que ella te haga feliz.-repuso la niña china.

Huranuk observó aquella proyección y de pronto su mirada se tornó más siniestra. Ya su mente estaba elucubrando planes de una idea siniestra.

-In-te-re-san-te.-silabeó el oficial imperial.

Fin del capítulo 15.

Notas del Autor:

Ha pasado mucho, pero puedo decir con plena calma que éste capítulo finalmente terminó. Ya lo ven, una pelea con Shiryu para ver cómo era el aura de Paul resultó serle útil tanto al Santo como al Guardián. Paul resultó ser un retraso para los planes de los caronianos, pero ellos a pesar de todo siguen sintiéndose ganadores de antemano… y para colmo ya pusieron sus miras en cierta niñita de Hong Kong, así que nada bueno le auguro a algo así.

Bombas nucleares, proposiciones indecentes, contratos para aparecer en talk shows, regalos, sobornos, comentarios y mucho más a falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 16.

Lista de Términos:

Hospital metropolitano Matsuzawa: Es el mayor hospital psiquiátrico (o manicomio) público de Japón que puede albergar a 1005 pacientes. Para más detalles (escasos detalles, en realidad) vayan a .org/wiki/Tokyo_Metropolitan_Matsuzawa_Hospital

Setagaya: Uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio que se destaca por ser el más poblado de todos en la capital nipona. Para más detalles vayan a .org/wiki/Setagaya_(Tokio), y si quieren saber más en ésa page vayan a la izquierda y en la opción otros idiomas a darle a English (inglés).

Estación Shintomicho. Línea Yurakuchu: Está ubicada al centro de Tokio, donde la mayoría de estaciones y líneas de metro se intersectan unas con otras. Sólo vayan a la esquina inferior derecha de ésta imagen .org/wikipedia/commons/5/53/Tokyo_metro_map_ donde encontrarán el color de la línea Yurakuchu.

Estación Shin-kiba. Línea Yurakuchu: Para ubicar ésta estación sólo sigan el color de la línea Yurakuchu por el camino que tome hacia la derecha, y allí la encontrarán como su última estación. ¿Fácil, no?

Okonomiyaki Ucchan's: El negocio de Ukyo Kuonji, un restaurante que vende okonomiyakis (un plato típico de los japoneses) que son especialmente exquisitos. Lamentablemente aparte de los caronianos, ella debe lidiar con el problema de Onibuji que está disparando sus ventas, hundiendo las de ella y drogando a medio mundo sin que nadie lo haya percibido totalmente.

J-Wave: Una estación de radio que se encarga de transmitir música J-pop más que otra cosa en el mundo, y que es considerada la más popular en el FM (frecuencia modulada) dentro de todo Tokio (se excluye el AM (amplitud modulada) aquí). Su slogan es "the best music on the planet" (la mejor música del planeta, en español) y están en el 81.3 FM en Tokio. Para saber más de ésa estación radial vayan aquí: .org/wiki/J-WAVE

"navegante" Taro Hakase: A diferencia de otras radios, en J-Wave los DJs son llamados "navigators" que sería algo así como "navegantes". ¿Cuál fue la razón para escoger a Taro Hakase? Ninguna, sólo el azar y ya. Por si acaso les interesara saber cuáles son los otros vayan a http:/www.. y usen su Internet Explorer, Google Chrome o Mozilla Firefox para emplear la opción de traducción al español.


	16. Tormentos

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 16: TORMENTOS**

Día con día llegaban las comisiones del Yomiuri Shimbun que debían ser repartidas a los diversos reporteros de aquél medio impreso llegaban de diversas fuentes, tal como llegaban a todos los demás medios de comunicación fueran grandes o pequeños.

Mayormente eran institucionales, ya que eran siempre las grandes empresas privadas o los organismos estatales quienes proporcionaban una mayor serie de informaciones sobre eventos sociales y económicos exclusivos organizados por las grandes empresas, acalorados debates políticos en el Senado nipón, crímenes macabros cometidos contra inocentes, o foros académicos organizados por universidades.

A veces llegaban igualmente datos proporcionados por los ciudadanos de a pie que podían percatarse de algo irregular, desde un fenómeno en los cielos que luego podría confirmarse con los datos de un especialista en astronomía, hasta algo que quizá no tuviera mucha importancia como las quejas hacia las personas que laboraban en las empresas de servicios básicos o hacia el alza del costo de productos de primera necesidad.

Siempre era así la vida en una redacción de un medio. Llegaba el dato que podía ser más o menos interesante, éste era investigado y contrastado por ésos hombres que van a aquellas calles de Dios a ganarse el pan, y luego era narrado con un tono correspondiente con la línea editorial del tipo de medio al que pertenecían.

Eso al menos, era el procedimiento normal dentro de un medio de comunicación. Es así como se suponía que funcionaban las cosas. Pero desde hacía algunas semanas dentro de las redacciones de los medios nipones se corría la voz de que ya varios periodistas habían sido despedidos de sus puestos de trabajo sin razón aparente.

Aquél hubiera sido quizá el destino que le hubiera aguardado al joven Guardián de Bronce si no fuera por una ligera hipnosis que ejercía sobre el director del Yomiuri Shimun, introduciéndole en la mente la idea de que no debía despedirlo y si dejarle cierta libertad de acceso a la sección Archivos y a comisiones menores que le permitían al muchacho de ojos azules recabar datos extra de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

El dato que le llegaba a Akira Kobayashi, director de Yomiuri Shimbun, era para él de los menos interesantes en comparación a los sucesos recientes de Ichigaya o a las masacres de Puebla y Oslo, por apenas mencionar algunos de los muchos ataques masivos que se sucedían a escala global. Fue allí que observó a aquél muchacho latino que contrató hará unos pocos días aunque extrañamente no recordaba haber tenido una razón clara para hacerlo y lo dejaba encargado de cosas poco importantes.

-Ven un momento, Paul. Tengo tu comisión del día.

-¿Cuál es, señor Kobayashi?-respondió el Guardián de Bronce.

-Nos pasaron un dato del hospital Matsuzawa. Hay algo extraño inusual con una de las internas.

-Siempre lo hay, ¿no? Se supone que todos están locos allí.

-Quizá pero ella clama una y otra vez que algo pasó y tiene que ver con ésos hombres de negro que han aparecido.-dijo el director de aquél medio, restándole importancia al asunto.

Claro que aquello no pasó desapercibido para el joven de ojos azul-grisáceos. Disimuló su interés y le volvió a hablar.

-¿Hombres de negro?

-Sí, una leyenda urbana que a veces comentan los testigos de los ataques a pesar de que a quienes se encuentra en la escena de los hechos son al tipo de armadura azul, a unos mocosos de armadura, a unas chicas en minifaldas, a una pandilla de locos, y a un grupo de niños con una serie de monstruos. ¡Ésa es la clase de amenaza que debería ser eliminada en vez de venir a fijarnos en rumores ridículos!-dijo Kobayashi, antes de darle un puñetazo a su escritorio.

Aquél hombre maduro inhaló y exhaló aire por varios momentos, buscando contenerse y sabiéndose seguro de que quienes eran los causantes de todo lo que pasaba en Tokio era ese grupo de individuos extraños.

-Incluso no me sorprendería que ellos causaran las masacres de Oslo o de Puebla.-murmuró el director del Yomiuri Shimbun.-Ésas imágenes que vimos hablaban de forma clara.

-Pero usted y yo sabemos que las imágenes se pueden manipular.-repuso Paul, ejerciendo ligeramente algo de hipnosis en su interlocutor.

-Es verdad… pueden manipularse.

-Sabemos que ciertas explicaciones malintencionadas añadidas a unas imágenes pueden distorsionar todo su significado. Y así las mentiras se convierten en verdades a los ojos de personas ingenuas y fáciles de manipular.

-Eso es cierto.-repuso Kobayashi, admitiendo aquella lógica y dejando que aquél influjo mental se introdujera en su cabeza.-De todos modos lo mejor es que vayas al hospital Matsuzawa y veas si averiguas algunas cosas, Paul.

-Enseguida, señor.

En otra parte del mundo, un muchacho de cabellos negros despertaba agitado. Las imágenes de horribles pesadillas donde veía a ésa jovencita delgada, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con su cuerpo convertido en una masa sanguinolenta y su pequeña minifalda blanca convertida en una mancha carmesí totalmente hecha jirones lo atormentaron. El rostro de la hermosa jovencita, que era siempre alegre, era una mezcla de miedo e impotencia.

Allí la veía a ella, y al resto de sus amigas ataviadas con atuendos similares excepto por el color de sus faldas. Todas ellas, asesinadas con sadismo y viendo para su asco y horror como es que un grupo de hombres que portaban uniformes y equipos militares de color negro reían e incluso fornicaban con los cadáveres de aquellas jovencitas. Y todos y todo, ardían en llamas como una lenta y cruel forma de acercarse a la muerte.

Dos noches con la misma pesadilla, con aquél horror terrible que sabía que no era ninguna casualidad. Y ahora cuando necesitaba un consejo no lo podía recibir. Ahora me caería bien algo de ayuda, Rey Endimion (1), pensó aquél muchacho que intentó calmarse prendiendo el televisor.

Sólo para que al sintonizar CNN cayera más en cuenta de las cosas. El tono en que hablaba la corresponsal de Japón por más que procuraba ser neutral transmitía la sensación de miedo en ella.

-… aún no se ha contabilizado el número total de víctimas del ataque a Ichigaya, que se estima en superior a los trescientos. Muchos de los testigos afirman haber visto individuos que hacían algo parecido a lanzar ataques luminosos de sus manos, volar y moverse a una velocidad sobrehumana y a individuos con armamento militar avanzado. La versión oficial descarta éstos testimonios y apunta con dureza a los monstruos y las jovencitas captadas por las cámaras de vídeo de la Agencia de Defensa de Japón y las cámaras de tránsito, así como a un grupo de individuos revestidos con armaduras.

Obviamente para aquél muchacho, era evidente que la versión oficial estaba inculpando a Serena y sus amigas. Aunque reconocía que aquellas personas e individuos le eran ligeramente familiares.

-Curioso.-se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que por diversas partes del mundo habían aparecido miles de monstruos gigantescos pero antes de que él y las Sailor Scouts pudieran intervenir aquella amenaza había desaparecido.-Y ésos sujetos de allí, ¿no son acaso… .

Por un instante, él tuvo la impresión de haberlos visto en un espectáculo sangriento de luchas que era financiado por una jovencita apellidada Kido. De pronto, el televisor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo entender que si iba a hacer algo, debía darse prisa.

-Complementando lo informado por nuestra corresponsal en Tokio, hoy nuestro flamante presidente Albert Buchanan ha garantizado el envío de aviones a territorio nipón para evacuar a nuestros connacionales y a declarar una "alerta de viaje" (2) a Japón que se mantendrá en forma indefinida al tiempo que se debate seriamente en la Cámara de Representantes y en el Senado la cancelación de los vuelos a éste archipiélago así como el refuerzo a la "guerra antiterrorista" que ya ha dejado serios estragos en diversas ciudades del mundo.

No pudo más. Apagó el televisor y se dirigió raudamente al teléfono de su departamento. Tecleó una secuencia de números y habló.

-Aló, Japan Airlines (3). Quiero reservar un pasaje de ida a Tokio a mi nombre… Darien Chiba.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de un Airbus A340 (4), uno de los pasajeros bostezaba tras despertar y se colocaba un par de lentes delgados que dejaban ver claramente sus ojos azules.

Se paró por un momento y tras caminar por el pasillo entró al pequeño baño de aquella inmensa aeronave que era una clara muestra del desarrollo aeronáutico europeo, para luego quitarse los anteojos y tras juntar algo de agua en sus manos, echársela de lleno en la cara. Repitió aquella acción varias veces más, intentando descifrar algo que no podía ser capaz de entender.

Algo sobre un poder enorme que había percibido en su vida anterior, y de lo cual no tenía memoria sino hasta hará unos pocos días en los que empezó a recordar aquello por pedazos. En un afán de mayor precisión, aquél muchachito cayó en cuenta que esa sensación comenzó desde la noche anterior al ataque en Shinjuku.

Y desde allí no paro de recordar esos dos inmensos brillos dorados ni la emoción de angustia horrenda que creo haber vivido, pensó aquél jovencito.

-¿Gusta té, jugo o soda?-inquirió la aeromoza en un tono amable, sacando al muchachito de sus cavilaciones.

-Una soda sin hielo. ¿Cuál tiene?-preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Coca-cola, Fanta, Sprite, y también Dr. Pepper.-respondió ella, aunque inquirió algo.-¿Y tus papás?

-Una Coca-cola estará bien, gracias.-repuso el chiquillo, que aparentaba los doce años al tiempo que recibía la bebida y tomaba un sorbo antes de volver a hablar.-Tengo una familiar en Tokio que irá al aeropuerto a recogerme y mis padres la telefonearon para que fuera a recogerme.

-Espero que todo marche bien allá. He oído que las cosas se han puesto peligrosas.

-También yo, créame.

-Por cierto, debes llenar esto. Tú sabes, cosas de burocracia.

El muchachito tomó el papelito y el lapicero que le pasaba la aeromoza. Era del área de Migraciones y Aduanas de Japón. Escribió de entrada su nombre y apellido, que era lo más simple de todo: Eriol Hiragizawa.

Dos minutos antes que la reencarnación de Lead Clow tomara el lapicero con que llenaba ése documento, en el interior de una sala repleta de ordenadores operando con cristales a través de los cuales había imágenes tridimensionales de lo que sucedía en el mundo. De todas ésas imágenes tridimensionales, una de ellas estaba más resaltada y era la de ésa pequeña de hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban tristeza.

Ésa pequeña que tenía un dije con la forma de una especie de llave con una estrella dorada en su parte superior y que caminaba de vuelta a casa sola. Pocos minutos antes ella había constatado como su amigo Takashi Yamazaki estaba embutiéndose aquellos condenados onigiris que se volvieron el centro del universo para Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.

Y luego al llegar a un parque donde había una resbaladilla con la forma de un pingüino gigantesco, ella fue hacia los columpios y se sentó allí largo rato. Estaba sentada y sumida en sus pensamientos sin caer en cuenta que un pequeño insecto volaba alrededor de ella. Por supuesto, ni se hubiera imaginado que aquél bicho retransmitía imágenes de lo que ella hacía en diversos ángulos hacia los ojos siniestros de aquella Shadow Warrior de cabello castaño corto que la veía al igual que al mundo entero, como si fuera una especie de "gran hermano", o en éste caso "gran hermana".

-¿Divirtiéndote viendo a Sakura Kinomoto, Adelia?-preguntó el hombre, ataviado en un uniforme militar.

-Es inevitable hacerlo. Verla tan confusa y frágil por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor y con ella teniendo tal potencial mágico, Huranuk.-repuso la guerrera imperial.

-¿La ves como potencial aprendiz tuya?-inquirió el oficial caroniano, interesado en aquello y portando con él un cristal azulado.

-Sin duda.-sonrío Adelia.-Está en la edad y emocionalmente está frágil. Es el momento para proceder con ella y empezar a enseñarle algunos caminos que la oscuridad tiene. Sólo es cuestión de que ella se deje llevar y lo acepte célula a célula, tal como cualquier Shadow Warrior.

-Pero haría falta la motivación, ¿no?

-Reconozco eso. Hace falta algo que permita que ella abrace con más facilidad algo así. Un impulso que haga que nuestra Card Master decida servirme y jurarle lealtad a la espiral descendente roja. El mismo tipo de empuje que… .-ella iba a decir algo más pero Huranuk la interrumpió.

-Entiendo bien a qué empuje te refieres pero no conviene que menciones ése caso ahora al menos.-el hombre entonces le dio a ella un cristal en la mano.-Eso quizá te interese, puede ser el impulso que necesitas.

Al ver por un momento las imágenes que proyectaba aquél cristal azul, Adelia sonrió.

-¿Podré hacerme cargo de esto?-inquirió la guerrera imperial, con cierta lascivia en sus ojos.

-Organiza los equipos y asegura que sea memorable en verdad.-respondió el comandante Huranuk.-Por algo te di el dato, sabía que estarías más interesada en esto que yo.

A la vez, el estribillo en su cabeza no cesaba desde que había escuchado aquella canción de aquél grupo de rock. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, si… Ormuz y Ahrimán (5). Y el estribillo del coro de aquella canción no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez. Bombardeando su cerebro con las imágenes de muchos soldados viniendo sobre él, con sus ojos azul-grisáceos convertidos en llamaradas plateadas de ira y odio al tiempo que sus enemigos morían asesinados por su mente, su puño, sus ráfagas de aura o su sable de luz.

La ira te inunda. Asesino de miles. El descontrol en ti abunda. Asesino de miles. Sólo queda la mirada furibunda. Asesino de miles. Tornaste tu alma en nauseabunda. Asesino de miles. (6)

Ése era el coro que no podía quitarse de su cabeza, ni aún al caminar entre las habitaciones de enfermos mentales que en algunos casos decían incoherencias sobre que eran Napoleón o que los alemanes habían ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial y tenían tics en sus rostros y cuerpos, otros estaban gritando y gruñendo como si fueran perros rabiosos siendo controlados por varios enfermeros que los sometían a base de inyecciones, y unos pocos que estaban relativamente calmados y casi como si estuvieran idos.

Parte del último caso era la paciente que él buscaba entrevistar al tiempo que era escoltado por el director del hospital Matsuzawa.

-… y hace poco ella fue encontrada vagabundeando sin ropa y diciendo incoherencias sobre seres de armadura negra y un tal "Guardián". Ha estado así por días y hemos tratado de calmarla con sedantes, señor Tapia, así como ubicar a sus familiares ya que ella insiste en que su familia fue asesinada en la Bahía de Tokio.

-No se preocupe, daremos el aviso de servicio público en el Yomiuri Shimbun. Si ésa muchacha tiene familia o amigos, la ubicarán en cuestión de días en el peor de los casos.-habló el Guardián de Bronce viendo a su interlocutor, un hombre que ya bordeaba los sesenta años y cuyo rostro tenía algunas arrugas y su pelo estaba todo plateado.

-Si usted gusta… .

-No, no se preocupe.-repuso Paul, antes de ejercer un ligero influjo hipnótico en la psique del director de aquella institución psiquiátrica.-Me haré cargo de ella, y si algo pasa yo solicitaré su ayuda.

-Se hará cargo de ella, y si algo pasa usted solicitará mi ayuda.-murmuró el hombre.-No habrá ningún problema entonces.

-Ahora, ¿cuál es el cuadro que presenta la paciente… .

-Kazumi Nagasawa, así se llama. Dijo venir de la zona industrial y estuvo encerrada por una semana más o menos, y que vio una masacre en el lugar. Quizá se refirió al atentado terrorista, señor Tapia.

¿Atentado terrorista?, pensó el joven cayendo en cuenta que poco antes de ver a Tseu el sintió un remezón similar a los ocurridos en Puebla y Oslo. Claro, sólo así podían explicar ante el mundo los ataques de los caronianos por parte de los medios. Claro que los actos de los caronianos entrañaban el terror hacia la gente, de modo que técnicamente los medios decían la verdad pero no mencionaban directamente a los culpables aunque él cuando menos podía aprovechar su pequeño espacio de periodista en el Yomiuri Shimbun para, al menos, investigar a los caronianos desde allí.

-¿Kazumi Nagasawa?-inquirió Paul, observando a su interlocutora casi con lástima ante el estado en que estaba.

Ella era una chica de apariencia bastante frágil, pelirroja, de tez blanca y ojos oscuros. Paul por un momento hubiera creído que tenía a algún pariente de Edira, pero al notar la respuesta de Kazumi notaría que eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

-¿Acaso cree que estoy loca?-contestó Kazumi casi a la defensiva.

-Para empezar… no creo que lo esté, al menos no tanto y… .

-Es lo típico… nadie me cree, yo lo vi, señor. Vi esa matanza… .-decía tratando de lanzarse sobre Paul, aunque éste la sujetaría del brazo mediante una llave y la retendría por un momento.

-Mire… será mejor que se calme…

-¡AYUD… !-gritaba Kazumi, cuando Paul le puso la mano en la boca antes de dirigirse a ella.

-Mire… no creo que esté loca. Su reacción es de pánico genuino. Dice que busca al "Guardián", ¿no? Pues que vio allá.-preguntó, mientras la soltaba y se apartaba un poco de ella.

-Un soldado intentó violarme en una celda de ese lugar… el sentirlo tan cerca fue horrible….-Kazumi, reaccionando más por miedo que por otra cosa se alejó un poco de Paul aún pese a que ambos estaban algo alejados, como si estuviera rememorando aquello.

-No creo que eso sea todo, ¿verdad?

-Luego, ese joven… Thomas Gall, me defendió y todos los que estábamos prisioneros en esa sección huimos como locos... pero, cuando ya estábamos saliendo… uno de esos sujetos de armadura negra… .

Paul en ese instante llegó a suponer que pasó, todos debieron haber sido exterminados por uno de los Shadow Warriors.

-Lo peor era su mirada… parecía gozar de placer al destrozarle el corazón a Thomas incrustándole su puño… Dios… ¡FUE HORRIBLE!

Kazumi no aguantó más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Paul. Los médicos del lugar iban a entrar al cuarto, pero el joven de ojos azulados con una seña les dijo que se fueran. No había que ser genio para notar que exceptuando lo de la violación, nadie tomaría en serio a esa chica.

-Hubo algo más… ¿algo de lo que supiera allí?-inquirió Paul de nueva cuenta

-Snif… muchos han muerto y otros más están siendo esclavizados y torturados, a las mujeres las violan y a los hombres los usan como urinarios incluso, fue horrible… aunque ésos soldados dicen temer al "Guardián"… pero está tan lejos.

Al oír eso, Paul la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó. La chica empezó a sentir pánico, pero el joven Tapia sólo puso su dedo índice en su boca, y le susurró algo al oído:

-Descuida… te prometo que todo estará bien… créeme, ese "Guardián" aparecerá.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-preguntó ella, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-Sólo lo sé. Sólo permanece tranquila y descansa.-fueron los mensajes que el guerrero de la luz empezaba a posicionar en su cabeza a través de hipnosis.

Fue lo último que Kazumi escuchó, antes de caer dormida; tras lo cual Paul la recostó en su cama y salió del cuarto ante el asombro de todos los enfermeros y médicos que estaban cerca del lugar ya que generalmente esa chica no hubiera confiado en nadie.

-Oiga no entiendo como la calmó pero… .-decía el director del hospital Matsuzawa, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Por eso no se preocupe tanto, más bien no ha intentado averiguar nada de ella… o quizá sus parientes lejanos o… .-hablaba Paul.

-No parece tener parientes lejanos por lado materno o paterno. Toda su familia ha muerto en el ataque a la Bahía de Tokio según lo que ella dice, a duras penas logramos quitarle esto.

Paul leyó el papel por un par de minutos, estaba escrito en inglés y lo que decía era evidentemente un testimonio del horror que debió haber vivido esa chica. Cada una de aquellas líneas era un testimonio de brutalidad grotesca que era practicada comúnmente por los caronianos. Ante eso el muchacho empezó a hablar sin referirse a nadie en especial:

-Por la forma en que ha escrito en el papel, es como si hubiera dado fuerza al escribir, mucha más de la normal… .-en eso el joven Tapia reparó en el hombre de cabellos canos y rostro arrugado que era el mandamás de aquél sanatorio mental, antes de seguir.-¿Dijo quién la escribió?

-No.-contestó su interlocutor.

-¿Puedo llevármelo?-inquirió Paul mientras hipnotizaba al galeno, el cual sólo atinó a asentir, y quedó en ese estado durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente recobró la conciencia.

Para ese entonces, el Guardián de Bronce había salido del lugar y a los pocos minutos escuchó el sonido de un ringtone que era emitido por su Armor Capsule. Aquél pequeño artilugio mecánico había sido configurado en su pantalla líquida de forma que la misma aparentaba ser el teclado de un teléfono celular.

Al ver el número notó que era el de su jefe del Yomiuri Shimbun, el señor Miyamoto. Apenas Paul atendió la llamada, él le preguntaba si había algo que valía la pena.

-No señor… no creo que valga la pena publicar los traumas de alguien.-dijo, antes de despedirse e ir caminando poco a poco hasta la estación de metro más cercana para poder irse a casa.

Cualquier otro colega suyo que hubiera tenido en la Lima de una de las dos realidades de donde venía, o de los que ya tenía en Tokio en éste universo le hubieran dicho en español y en japonés que era un idiota al desperdiciar una noticia así, pero esta vez el mismo Paul no se sentía emocionalmente bien. Esto era mucho más que uno o varios combates, era una guerra, una maldita guerra en la que demasiadas cosas se estaban jugando.

Ahora no sólo eran él y los Shadow Warriors, ahora había víctimas inocentes que sufrirían vejaciones y muerte si no era capaz de detener a los caronianos. Claro que Paul sabía que en toda guerra había víctimas o "daños colaterales" como comentaba con una sonrisa socarrona con sus colegas, burlándose de los gringos al usar ése término en las guerras que afrontaban.

Pero una cosa era ver los datos, las cifras, e incluso las fotos y los videos desde lejos y con toda la comodidad de estar sentado en un sofá bajo un techo caliente y de la misma manera fría en la que lo hacía un espectador más.

Y otra cosa completamente distinta era verlo, sentirlo, vivirlo, sufrirlo. Ver los cadáveres y la desolación, sentir la sangre, las extremidades y los órganos de los enemigos o los de los amigos chorreando y salpicándolo todo en derredor, vivir las explosiones, los disparos, las heridas y las muertes, y sufrir las torturas de enemigos crueles hacia uno o a la inversa.

Algo que mataba el alma de un individuo, no en forma rápida, sino muy de a poquitos y en forma extremadamente cruel. Algo que desgarraba la conciencia y atormentaba de la peor forma posible, incluso a través de horribles pesadillas que ahora el joven Guardián de Bronce empezaba de a pocos a entender.

Paul notó que empezaba a sudar y que hasta tenía una horrenda sensación de asco al ver en aquellas imágenes de miles y miles de enemigos asesinados por su obra, al sentir la sangre de ellos en el suelo haciéndolo resbaladizo y en su rostro nublando incluso sus ojos pero sin que aquello lo detenga.

Entonces él se dijo a sí mismo algo respecto a todo aquello que vivía y sentía:

-Espero que todo salga bien.

Aunque de algún modo tuvo la impresión de que eso no se iba a dar tan fácilmente. Y la palabra "Milesto" resonó en su cerebro a medida que se acercaba más y más a alguna estación de metro que ni siquiera podía saber cuál era ni a qué línea pertenecía.

Fin del capítulo 16.

Notas del Autor:

Tomó su tiempo debido a cierto estrés fuerte que he debido afrontar en las últimas semanas, pero una vez que el mismo se fue pude seguir adelante y darles esto. Aunque en honor a la verdad, para hacer esto, sólo basta con sentarse frente al ordenador, enfocarse bien para investigar duro y ya está.

De una forma u otra, se está preparando el terreno para algo grande y lo que Adelia está tramando es apenas un preludio de ello. Al tiempo que eso sucede, Darien y Eriol tienen pesadillas horrendas, y Paul empieza a recordar algo que es muy duro para él. ¿Quieren saber lo que significa la palabra "Milesto"? Oh, ya lo sabrán, paciencia.

En cualquier caso, los caronianos están posicionando sus fichas y alistándose a algo grande. Tengan cuidado, defensores de aquél mundo, y prepárense. Lo necesitarán. Oh, eso sí, a los que leen ésta historia aquél estribillo es parte de una dizque canción de rock (o un dizque poema, en todo caso, ya que la poesía no es mi fuerte y componer canciones menos) llamada Asesino de Miles, y que podrán leer en la lista de términos.

Dudas, comentarios, halagos, insinuaciones e intentos de seducción por parte de mujeres, amenazas de muerte y demás a falcon_ y a 

¡Hasta el capítulo que viene!

Lista de Términos:

Rey Endimion: Ésa es la identidad que Darien usa al reclamar el trono de la Tierra en el futuro junto con la Neo Reina Serenity con lo que sería el nuevo líder del Milenio de Plata gobernando desde Tokio de Cristal. En el anime, él se manifestaba a Darien a través de pesadillas para prepararlo ante lo que vendría. En el manga, le daba consejos a través de la telepatía.

"alerta de viaje": Es una advertencia lanzada por el gobierno de una nación a sus ciudadanos para advertirles que no es conveniente ir a un destino específico debido a intensos niveles de violencia o desastres naturales fuertes.

Japan Airlines: O Japan Airlines Corporation, que es el resultado de la fusión de Japan Airlines Domestic (encargada de vuelos domésticos o nacionales en Japón) y Japan Airlines International (encargada de vuelos nacionales e internacionales). Su flota está mayormente compuesta de aviones Boeing 747, y tiene 125 destinos a 34 países. Más información de ésta aerolínea pueden tenerla en: .org/wiki/Japan_Airlines

Airbus A340: Un enorme avión de pasajeros diseñado por el consorcio europeo Airbus. El subtipo específico en que viajaría Eriol sería el A340-600 que puede llevar a 380 pasajeros en distancias de hasta 14600 kilómetros. Mide 75.3 metros de largo y está impulsada por cuatro motores turbofán Trent 556 de Rolls-Royce y cuatro ruedas extra en el fuselaje para aguantar el incremento de peso. Si gustan revisar esto, chequen el siguiente link: .org/wiki/Airbus_A340. Como dato extra, la aerolínea que Eriol hubiera usado (al igual que Shaoran que vino de Hong Kong) para llegar hasta Tokio, hubiese sido Cathay Airlines entre cuyos destinos están Tokio, Hong Kong y Londres. Más datos en el siguiente hipervínculo: .org/wiki/Anexo:Destinos_de_Cathay_Pacific

Ormuz y Ahrimán: Requería un concepto que expresara dualidad y finalmente lo conseguí de la forma más inesperada, a través de la mitología persa con una religión llamada zoroastrismo. Ormuz o Ahura Mazda que es el dios creador de todo lo que existe y la encarnación del bien. Su contraparte es Ahrimán o Angra Mainyu, que es el espíritu de todo el mal que existe en la realidad. Ambos se manifiestan en nosotros según el zoroastrismo, y representan el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte, es decir todo lo que existe. Digamos que eso queda con Las Dos Caras del Ser, así que bauticé así a ésta banda de rock ficticia. Si quieren saber más: .org/wiki/Zoroastrismo

La ira te inunda. Asesino de miles. El descontrol en ti abunda. Asesino de miles. Sólo queda la mirada furibunda. Asesino de miles. Tornaste tu alma en nauseabunda. Asesino de miles: Ése de allí sería el "coro" de una "canción de rock" que diseñó éste humilde servidor. Personalmente, lo califico como un dizque poema que debería sonar como una canción de rock (o una dizque canción de rock en todo caso). El texto de Asesino de Miles va así:

Asesino de miles

Está en la cima de la colina

Con cadáveres en derredor

Su espada con sangre seca

Su garganta toda reseca

Su cuerpo con adrenalina

Y enemigos caídos alrededor

Con la muerte que se regocija

Ante la furia tan prolija.

La ira te inunda

Asesino de miles

El descontrol en ti abunda

Asesino de miles

Sólo queda la mirada furibunda

Asesino de miles

Tornaste tu alma en nauseabunda

Asesino de miles.

Los enemigos van a ti

Buscando eliminarte

Mas matando a tu hermano

Lograron su cometido

Y lo único que hay en ti

Es el no serenarte

Es ser monstruo inhumano

Que mata en modo desmedido.

Tarde el enemigo capta

El error perpetrado

Pues la rendición él no acepta

Sólo a la muerte van

Y mucho dolor sufrirán

De la muerte es adepta

Su espada que a ellos mata

Y su sueño que fue asesinado.

La ira te inunda

Asesino de miles

El descontrol en ti abunda

Asesino de miles

Sólo queda la mirada furibunda

Asesino de miles

Tornaste tu alma en nauseabunda

Asesino de miles.

Los fantasmas del pasado

Acechan tu mente

Acosan tu sueño

Convierten tu mundo en tormento

Te sientes demente

Que de tu cabeza no eres dueño

Y que en ti va en aumento

La idea de ser un fracasado.

A la redención aspiras

Es lo único que te motiva

Torna tu lucha activa

Contra las terribles iras

De quienes actúan de modo injusto

Lucha siempre sin cesar

Pues sino la palabra justo

Será el pasado a recordar.

La ira te inunda

Asesino de miles

El descontrol en ti abunda

Asesino de miles

Sólo queda la mirada furibunda

Asesino de miles

Tornaste tu alma en nauseabunda

Asesino de miles.


	17. Remembranzas de dolor

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 17: REMEMBRANZAS DE DOLOR**

En aquél momento revisaba el estado de su armadura de batalla, en perfecto orden según lo que decía el análisis de su Armor Capsule. Allí reparó en otro objeto que se hallaba en aquél sofisticado artilugio. Era una capa blanca que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún recordaba que en otro tiempo las cosas eran muy diferentes para él, Carlos Vilanova, antiguo Guardián de Bronce, y ahora Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia.

Pensar que hace tres años las cosas eran distintas y él quien luchaba lado a lado con el hombre al que ahora deseaba matar, que él servía a la Liga Planetaria así como a la República Federal de la Tierra que era parte la Liga, pero más que a ellos a la Orden de Guardianes. Hasta aquél maldito día en Milesto, mientras recordaba todo de nuevo y las imágenes mentales se agolpaban en su cabeza, desde los momentos previos que no vivió gracias a la Esfera Galáctica (1) hasta los momentos que si vivió luchando en aquél frente.

Milesto era uno de los mundos más desarrollados de la Vía Láctea pero políticamente su situación era frágil en extremo al ser una federación de ducados que elegía al rey en un consejo. Hacía poco el monarca de aquél mundo había muerto y ya se había designado al nuevo sucesor.

La ceremonia se daba en el Senado de Milesto. El lugar era muy espacioso, su suelo estaba todo alfombrado, y en cada asiento de los senadores había un amplio sillón con una especie de mesa incorporada y cada cual llevaba los escudos de cada uno de los ducados representados. Las paredes del lugar llevaban cuadros de cada uno de los reyes de Milesto, y el techo era formado por un enorme tragaluz de cristal.

Ya se efectuaba la toma de posesión y el sucesor, un hombre de cabello parcialmente plateado, de estatura mediana, complexión algo robusta y tez morena clara, estaba arrodillado ante el Senado y al costado derecho del sitial del presidente de la cámara, algo normal ya que esto representaba la sumisión del rey ante los que le daban el poder, y prestando atención a lo que un hombre de complexión delgada, tez blanca, ojos verdosos y cabello rubio.

-Alunik, regente de la casa Hohenstafferg; jura usted respetar el espíritu de la Constitución de Milesto ante el Senado representante de cada uno de los ducados integrantes de este planeta así como ante el Comisario del Pueblo, el señor Deminok, representante de la unión de este planeta.-dijo Nitak de Burgudy, presidente del Senado de Milesto.

Durante cinco segundos, el futuro monarca miró a los ojos al Comisario del Pueblo Deminok, un hombre de estatura mediana, barba negra muy poblada y complexión robusta. Pasado aquél tiempo, Alunik iba a decir un "sí, juro"; pero varios encapuchados irrumpieron en el Senado rompiendo el tragaluz de vidrio y rodeando rápidamente al sucesor al trono y apuntándolo con rifles-láser ante el asombro y horror de todos los presentes.

La alarma sonó y los guardias del Senado ataviados en uniformes militares blancos rodeaban el lugar apuntando con sus rifles-láser, pero un encapuchado encañonó al sucesor al trono, mientras que otro apuntaba al Comisario del Pueblo y al Presidente del Senado lo que hizo que los guardias no se atreviesen a disparar.

Allí empezó el tiroteo. Las ráfagas láser surcaban en el lugar y algunos senadores y guardias, así como algunos encapuchados caían abatidos convirtiendo aquél ambiente solemne en uno más sangriento. Otros de aquellos representantes milestianos atinaron a ocultarse bajo sus asientos en tanto que el tiroteo seguía.

Fue allí que Alunik cayó en cuenta del emblema que portaban las armas de los encapuchados. Tenían el símbolo de un haz de tres flechas rojas rodeadas por un círculo azul en un fondo blanco. El símbolo de Milesto.

-¡Atentan contra su patria! ¡Traidores! ¡Aghhhh… .-Alunik no pudo decir más pues fue asesinado por una ráfaga de láser que le atravesó la cabeza.

-¡El rey ha muerto! ¡Muerte a los traidores! ¡Sin piedad para los asesinos!-eran los gritos que rugían las gargantas de los senadores en aquél recinto, al tiempo que los guardias del Senado de Milesto llegaban a escena y acribillaban a los atacantes.

Se armó un alboroto en el ambiente. Era seguro que quien buscaba beneficiarse de la muerte de Alunik debía ser alguno de los duques, y los murmullos recorrieron el ambiente, sembrándose la desconfianza entre los senadores que pensaban que el traidor estaría justo a su costado.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!-decía Nitak quien trataba de calmar los ánimos en el recinto, aunque él mismo estaba un poco nervioso lo disimulaba muy bien.-Esto enluta al planeta entero, es un crimen impune y cobarde que no quedará sin castigo. Pero es preciso que se deleguen poderes extraordinarios a una comisión del Senado para mantener la estabilidad de Milesto.

-¡Un momento, me opongo!-exclamó Deminok, lo que llamó la atención de Nitak el cual no se esperaba la reacción del Comisario del Pueblo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Nitak.

-Aunque usted es el Presidente del Senado, deben recordar que antes que los ducados, el poder radica en el pueblo milestiano, por más dividido en ducados que esté. En base a esto, pido que se me delegue el poder en forma temporal, o la presidencia de la comisión.-explicó Deminok.

-Fuera de lugar. Al ser yo el presidente del Senado… .-decía Nitak.

-Sólo representa a los grandes de Milesto, mientras que el pueblo apenas cuenta con un delegado. Es injusto que todo se base en este sistema, ¿por qué no permitir la unión definitiva de Milesto?

-Sabe perfectamente que esto va contra el orden establecido en base al pacto firmado hace trescientos años por los ducados, la monarquía y el Comisariado del Pueblo, algo que ha sido reconocido por la Liga Planetaria y…

-La Liga por respetable que sea, no tiene porque estar metiéndose en los asuntos internos de cada mundo.

Tras unos minutos más de polémica, un hombre de cabello castaño y tez morena interrumpió aquella discusión entre el Comisario Deminok y el Presidente del Senado Nitak de Burgudy.

-Señores Nitak y Deminok, sus puntos de vista son respetables, pero es a mi familia a quien debe considerarse. Mi hermano, el sucesor al trono real ha muerto, y por ende al ser su hermano menor lo justo es que se me otorgue el pod… .

-Usted no está en posición de hablar Markun. Al ser precisamente su hermano, eso lo coloca en la lista de sospechosos, y no se puede dar el poder sin una investigación para definir a los… .-decía Nitak.

-Esto es una calumnia… ¡decir que maté a mi propio hermano! Algo así no se lo perdono no importa cuán Presidente del Senado o Comisario del Pueblo sea alguno de ustedes… ¡esto es guerra!-anunció Markun, mientras se retiraba del lugar acompañado por varios senadores.

-Esto es algo que está fuera de lug… .-decía Nitak.

-Siempre con el mismo tono conciliador, ¿no? Tu tampoco estás fuera de esto, ¿qué nos garantiza que pretendas usar el cargo de Presidente del Senado para imponer una dictadura?-decía Deminok, para luego dirigirse al Senado en pleno.-Si verdaderamente vamos a ser leales a Milesto, renuncien a servir a un Senado decadente y… .

-¿Decadente? Escucha, Deminok… podrás ser el gran fiscalizador del Senado… pero nada garantiza que no traicionas a Milesto… si vas contra su propio orden.

A partir de allí empezó el caos generalizado en Milesto. Saqueos, violaciones, robos y homicidios estaban a la orden del día. Nitak, Deminok y Markun hicieron sendos llamamientos para reconocerse cada cual como autoridad suprema de Milesto y los combates entre las mismas fuerzas armadas y guerreros de élite se volvieron crudos y sangrientos.

Aquél que alguna vez había sido compañero de armas, se volvía enemigo y había que acabarlo. Era el otro o uno mismo. Y las poblaciones civiles de Milesto estaban en el medio, abatidas muchas veces en medio del fuego cruzado o de la confusión reinante. Ésas eran las informaciones transmitidas a través de la Esfera Galáctica poco antes del envío de una enorme flota estelar de la Liga Planetaria hacia el espacio de aquél mundo sumido en guerra civil.

Las escenas que Carlos si recordaba en carne propia eran aquellas que comenzaron en Hylure, un mundo muy boscoso y relativamente poco habitado. Un lugar idóneo en el cual recordaba a ésas dos siluetas que entrenaban moviéndose a la velocidad del sonido y chocando con fuerza sus sables de luz al tiempo que saltaban, caminaban e incluso daban volteretas en las armas de aquellos inmensos árboles.

Uno de ellos vestía una armadura azulada con partes blancas, mientras que el otro vestía una armadura rojo carmesí con partes plateadas. El primero era un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro corto, ojos azul-grises y tez clara que portaba un sable de luz verde; mientras que el otro era tan alto como su rival, un poco más fornido, de tez morena clara, pelo negro corto, y ojos oscuros; mientras que portaba un sable de luz púrpura. Había un detalle más en el último, vestía una capa blanca.

En un momento dado, ambos chocaron los sables de luz de nueva cuenta, creando un destello en el lugar el cual desapareció.

-Eres bueno Tapia, el maestro Lazar te ha enseñado bien.-dijo su interlocutor.

-Lo mismo digo Vilanova. Pero que seas el "mejor discípulo" de Lazar no te hace el mejor.-respondió el joven Tapia.

-Como sea, pelea mejor quieres.

-Al gusto del cliente… .-respondió Paul antes de lanzar una esfera de energía contra Carlos, quien la desvió de un corte e iban a seguir peleando entre sí cuando notaron un pitido proveniente de sus Armor Capsules.

-¡Diga!-dijeron ambos.

Apareció de las Armor Capsules la proyección tridimensional de un hombre mayor ataviado en una imponente armadura de gammanium y orichalcum (2), que ya pintaba varias canas y arrugas aunque proyectaba un enorme respeto hacia ambos jóvenes.

-Paul, Carlos… sé que entrenan en Hylure pero es deben ir a Milesto urgentemente. Deben ser la fuerza de avanzada hasta que la Liga posicione a las tropas de ocupación que detenga esa guerra en el plazo más corto posible.-dijo aquél hombre.

-Descuide, maestro Lazar. Nos encargaremos de resolver todo allá.-dijo Carlos.

-Cierto, quizá tengan ejércitos poderosos pero con nosotros en la avanzada, les allanaremos un poco el camino al menos.-indicó Paul.

-Los hemos escogido porque son los Guardianes que están más cerca de Milesto. Vayan, y que la luz de sus auras los ampare en esa lucha.-cortó Lazar.

-Hum… habrá que tomar la nave transporte de una vez, ojalá que se apuren al masificar ésos transportadores. A veces tomar la nave transporte es tedioso.-dijo Carlos antes de salir volando.

-¡Hey Carlos, espérame!-exclamó Paul antes de seguir a su compañero.

Pasaban las horas y a medida que ambos Guardianes se actualizaban sobre lo que sucedía en Milesto entendían que las cosas se volvieron demasiado duras. Apenas habían pasado tres días de guerra civil y ya el conteo de muertos oficial era de setenta y cinco millones, si es que no más.

-Debemos detener esta carnicería.-murmuró Paul.

-Lo sé, ya me llegaron los informes y al parecer los tres ejércitos se hallan en las cercanías de la ciudad de Arust. La batalla que planean mandar sería en la misma ciudad capital, casa por casa, manzana por manzana, calle por calle.

Paul quedó azorado al oír aquello, lo peor para una persona con experiencia en la guerra sería una batalla directamente en una ciudad. Estas luchas eran violentas y salvajes, con combates a muy corta distancia en las que era más fácil recordar para alguien la intensidad y el dolor de lo que implica pelear por la vida de uno mismo y matar para sobrevivir.

-El "Artemisa" y el "Octenius".-señaló Carlos, mientras apuntaba a los colosales acorazados espaciales, el primero terrestre y el segundo usradino.

-Control de mando del "Artemisa". Identifíquese o abriremos fuego.-dijo uno de los oficiales del "Artemisa".

-Transporte de la Orden de Guardianes proveniente de Hylure, somos la fuerza de avanzada.-dijo Paul tras activar el proyector holográfico de la nave.

-Entendido, adelante.-respondió el mismo oficial, antes de que las compuertas del "Artemisa" se abrieran y dejaran pasar al transporte el cual quedó en el interior del enorme acorazado terrestre.

Apenas se abrió la compuerta del transporte, ambos bajaron de un salto y luego un grupo de soldados usradinos apareció ante ellos antes de hacer un saludo militar, golpeando suavemente sus puños en el pecho de cada cual. Tras aquello, ambos guerreros fueron escoltados por aquellos soldados llevándolos donde estaba el comando asignado al bloqueo.

-Guardianes de Bronce Carlos Vilanova y Paul Tapia.-dijo Paul presentando a ambos ante los militares que estaban allí.

-Almirante Huyak, de la flota de Usrad.-dijo el primero, de cabellos y ojos grisáceos, y mirada glacial.

-Almirante Stein, de la flota de la Tierra.-habló el segundo,

-Según tenemos entendido, la amenaza de la guerra civil puede ser llevada a Arust, ¿no es así?-inquirió Carlos.

-Mucho me temo que sí… por fortuna, hemos podido capturar o destruir a todas las naves que hubieran en el espacio cercano a Milesto, por si alguna de ellas fuera empleada en la guerra, lamentablemente no pudimos neutralizar a todas y algunas fueron empleadas en los bombardeos… aunque fueron destruidas después.-informó Stein, antes de cederle la palabra a su homólogo usradino.

-Pero aún tienen fuerzas de tierra, y ninguna de las tres facciones pretende dar su brazo a torcer, aún si debieran sacrificar Arust en el proceso.-dijo Huyak.

-Debemos detener esos ejércitos de una vez.-comprendió Carlos.

-Iremos allá.-indicó Paul, tras el saludo militar respectivo a sus interlocutores, prepararon el transporte.

A las pocas horas, un pequeño poblado de Milesto estaba en llamas, mientras que en el interior de una de las casas, una mujer estaba siendo violada por un par de bandidos; mientras que los pocos habitantes que quedaban del lugar estaban siendo ejecutados.

-Aghhhh… ¡NOOOOOO!-gritaba la mujer, la cual vio en medio de la violación como sus familiares estaban siendo asesinados.

-¡Ya cállate, perra!-ordenó el mercenario que estaba sobre ella.

La mujer ignoró la orden, ante lo cual el matón dejó de estar sobre ella, sacó una pistola láser y disparó a quemarropa matando a la mujer. Se formó un horrendo charco de sangre, pero aquél hombre pisoteaba aquél cadáver sin asco. A los pocos segundos, Paul y Carlos llegaron al lugar, lamentablemente demasiado tarde.

-Malditos mercenarios… ¿qué carajos se creen que son para cometer estas atrocidades?-dijo el de armadura roja con frialdad y tratando de contener su ira, apenas leyó la mente del tipo que había matado a la mujer y notó que su compañero hizo lo propio.

-A ti que mierda te importa, ¿eh? Este no es tu asunto.-le espetó el que asesinó a la mujer a Carlos mientras empezaba a recoger su rifle, pero de un pisotón de un furioso Paul Tapia lo destruyó.

-Cuidado… son Guar… .-decía uno de los mercenarios.

-Bah… como si las historias de los dichosos Guardianes fueran… aghhhh… .-decía el miserable mientras notaba como le faltaba el aire de repente.

Todos los mercenarios dispararon a los Guardianes de Bronce, pero vieron con sorpresa que sus ráfagas de láser estaban a sólo quince centímetros de los hombres de armadura que tenían al frente.

-¡CORRAN!-gritó uno de ellos, cuando repentinamente sus propias ráfagas de láser fueran contra ellos, matándolos en el lugar.

-Los ejércitos no están muy lejos, vamos.-indicó Paul antes de salir volando hacia donde detectaban aquella enorme cantidad de auras pequeñas que estaban peleando entre sí.

-Claro.-repuso el joven Vilanova.

Se oía una y otra vez la cacofonía causada por las explosiones y los gritos de los que arengaban a los suyos a pelear, así como los que caían abatidos, junto al sonido de los estallidos de los proyectiles de los tanques, de las granadas de uranio lanzadas una y otra vez, y de las ráfagas de láser disparadas por los rifles. En medio de aquello estaban tres guerreros milestianos luchando entre sí en el aire. Daban golpes y contragolpes que resonaban intensamente, cuando uno de ellos creía haber impuesto condiciones sobre el otro, repentinamente aparecía el tercero y así iban las cosas.

-¿Es esto todo lo que tiene que ofrecer la casa de Hohenstafferg? Me esperaba más de ti, Kair.-decía un sujeto de estatura mediana, con una cicatriz atravesando el lado derecho de su rostro, vistiendo una gabardina negra.

-No ganarás tan fácilmente, Artnikú.-dijo el interpelado, un hombre alto y de contextura obesa que portaba una capa, mientras trataba de recuperarse de los golpes.

Pero de pronto Artnikú era repentinamente mandado a volar de una patada en el abdomen seguida de una esfera de energía que le dio de lleno en el rostro.

-Pues si es eso lo que el Comisario del Pueblo opone debemos suponer que el pueblo está de lo peor, ¿no lo crees así Artnikú?-dijo con cierto desdén un sujeto de tez blanca, cabello castaño con tonos verdes y usando unas garras de metal en la mano derecha.

-Nunca te rindes, Aquedus.-indicó Kair, que se lanzaba de nuevo sobre Aquedus, ante lo cual Artnikú fue de nuevo a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con sus oponentes.

Los tres hubieran seguido, pero notaron dos presencias enormemente poderosas ante ellos, seguidas de un doble ataque.

-¡RESPLANDOR MORTAL!-fue la exclamación que precedió a dos enormes rayos de energía que destrozaban a la mayoría de los tanques que se hallaban en el campo de batalla para sorpresa de los tres guerreros milestianos.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos? ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes dos ha planeado esto?-le espetó Kair a sus oponentes.

-¿Qué nos garantiza que has sido tú?-inquirió Aquedus con suspicacia.

-Es obvio que nunca podrían conmigo sólo y por eso… .

Artnikú iba a seguir pero notó que varias de las presencias de los soldados desaparecían rápidamente. Fue en eso en que los tres repararon en el campo de batalla. Había dos presencias moviéndose a una velocidad en mucho superior al sonido que eliminaban a cuanto soldado estuviera en su camino. Fue en eso que él notó como un derechazo seguido de una patada mandaban a volar a Aquedus a cientos de metros por los aires.

-De modo que a esto cayeron los guerreros milestianos. A ser basura mercenaria que hace el trabajo de otros.-musitó Paul.

-Ya no hay honor según veo.-completó Carlos.

-Así que la Liga mandó a los Guardianes contra nosotros, ¿eh? Por poderosos que sean no podrían con ninguno de los tres.-explicó Artnikú con cierta arrogancia en su voz.

-Nosotros no moriremos, ustedes sí.-dijo Carlos, antes de dirigirse a su compañero.-¿Listo Paul?

-Listo.-respondió el interpelado.

Ambos encendieron sus auras, y los tres milestianos repararon en éstas. La de Paul era azulada, mientras que la de Carlos era rojiza. Kair percibió aquello y no dudó un segundo más:

-Con un demonio, soldados… ataquen.

-No lo duden… acaben con ellos.-dijo Artnikú.

-¿Tregua?-inquirió Aquedus.

-Tregua.-afirmaron los otros dos.

-Una vez que acabemos con esos Guardianes, los siguientes serán ustedes.-dijo Artnikú.

-Déjate de estupideces… sobre ellos.-recordó Kair.

Empezó la metralla de láser sobre los dos Guardianes de Bronce desde inmensas columnas que unas tras otras iban sobre ambos guerreros de la luz, disparando sus rifles una y otra vez, y lanzando las granadas de uranio. Pero aún así aquella combinación se sincronizaba de un modo tal que todas aquellas granadas y ráfagas de láser eran evitadas y les caían a sus propios compañeros, incrementando en aquellos hombres una horrenda sensación de muerte mezclada con el asco que causaba ver a otros soldados sin alguna extremidad o con sus órganos internos saliéndoles de sus cuerpos, tirados en el fango mezclado con la sangre. Algo tan horrendo y vomitivo que a pesar de todo ellos debían ser capaces de sobreponer.

-¿Listo para la ofensiva?-preguntó Paul.

-Listo… pero espero que la Liga desembarque tropas pronto para rendir a éstos ejércitos.-recordó Carlos, lanzándose al ataque con su sable.

Los soldados de los tres bandos veían como dos destellos, uno azul y otro rojo; iban abatiéndolos poco a poco. Los sonidos de los mandobles de los sables de luz de ambos Guardianes de Bronce, así como de sus potentes golpes que rasgaban el viento y destrozaban la tierra, y la de algunas esferas de energía, se mezclaban con las explosiones y los gritos de los soldados heridos o muertos.

-Malditos Guardianes… están muertos… ¡Llamarada de Fénix!-anunció Kair, antes de lanzar una especie de ráfaga de fuego contra ambos Guardianes que sólo evitaron aquél ataque moviéndose a los costados, antes de emprender una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Aquelus y Artnikú.

Los golpes y contragolpes se sucedían, pero eran los Guardianes los que tomaban clara ventaja de ese combate, ni aún con Kair que intervino para ayudar a sus ocasionales aliados podían detener el curso de la lucha, en la cual ambos guerreros de la luz estaban logrando ganar.

-Ahora Paul… Expansive… .-decía Carlos.

-… Aura… .-secundó Paul.

-¡Wave!-exclamaron ambos a la vez, mandando a los tres milestianos lejos de donde estaban y mucho más golpeados.

En eso aparecían desde el espacio las naves de la Liga Planetaria con los acorazados "Artemisa" y "Octenius" al frente. Era seguro que en unas horas solamente los soldados de la Liga forzarían a rendirse a las facciones milestianas. Pero a pesar de eso, ambos Guardianes no contaron con que los tres guerreros milestianos decidieron contraatacar.

-Ni crean que han ganado todo… ¡Trueno de la Muerte!-anunció Artnikú, mientras toda su aura se tornaba blanca y salía aquél destello eléctrico de sus puños.

-Sabrán ahora de qué estamos hechos los guerreros de Milesto… ¡Puño Gélido!-exclamó Aquedus, mientras reducía la temperatura cerca de él y concentraba aquél ataque congelado sobre ambos Guardianes de Bronce, el cual caía sobre ellos como una especie de espiral salida de las manos de Aquedus.

El impacto le cayó a ambos de lleno, y fueron derribados mientras que Kair se lanzaba derribando de nueva cuenta a Carlos de un golpe. Paul quedó inconsciente y el joven Vilanova enfrentó a los tres sólo. Por poderoso que fuera el de armadura roja, los tres lo atacaron a la vez, derribándolo con violencia a punta de golpes y ráfagas áuricas que él no pudo contrarrestar. El Guardián de armadura roja notó que sangraba por diversas partes del cuerpo, pero eso no lo detuvo de activar otra vez su sable de luz y caer contra los tres, hiriéndolos una y otra vez, pero cuando un corte hería en el abdomen a Kair y a Artnikú, las garras de Aquedus se incrustaron en el brazo del Guardián de Bronce traspasando su armadura.

-Aghhhhh… malditos, no crean que podrán conmigo… mírense, ya los he debilitado bastante y será cuestión de tiempo para que mueran.-les espetó el Guardián.

-Quizá… sea cierto… pero al menos nos llevaremos a uno de ustedes al infierno.-respondió Kair.

Los tres empezaron a concentrar sus energías y mandaron sus mejores ataques… Carlos ya había visto aquello venir y concentró todo su poder áurico. Iba a generar una enorme Crystal Bubble para protegerse, pero cayó en cuenta que el ataque no iba hacia él, sino contra Paul, quien apenas despertaba. Fue de ésa clase de decisiones que no se toman pensando, fue de ésas cosas que debían hacerse impulsivamente y sin titubear.

-¡ESO NUNCA!-gritó Carlos.

Corrió desesperadamente, como nunca antes en su vida sabía que no podría formar un Resplandor Mortal a tiempo, y se lanzó contra aquellos ataques que iban contra Paul, formando una especie de aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡BÓLIDO DESTRUCTOR!-anunció, mientras recibía los ataques de lleno en su cuerpo.

Paul en ese instante había despertado… pero era muy tarde.

-¡CARLOS! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Paul, mientras empezaba a llorar.

Tras aquello, Carlos recordó como creyó estar muerto, y no despertó sino hasta al menos cuatro meses, y por lo que supo después… Paul no hizo ningún esfuerzo por localizar si estaba vivo o muerto. De seguro se llevó toda la gloria de haber vencido en Milesto, olvidándolo. Aquello era traición, y era algo que Carlos no iba a soportar nunca.

Odió a Paul, odió a la Orden de Guardianes y a la Liga Planetaria, y a sus ahora "estúpidos principios" de servir a mantener el orden en la Vía Láctea. ¿Para qué? ¿No eran ellos acaso los guerreros de la luz? Los seres más poderosos de la galaxia que no tenían porque servir a los débiles, cuando éstos deben servir a los fuertes o en todo caso ser barridos del mapa como la escoria que eran. Escoria… como el que alguna vez fue su camarada… su casi hermano. Ideas que sin darse cuenta, habían ido metiéndole en la cabeza los imperiales de Caronia.

Carlos apretó su puño y golpeó la pared, abollándola antes de hablar para él mismo:

-Abandonar a un compañero, a un hermano en el campo de batalla… es algo que no te perdonaré nunca Tapia… prepárate porque tú y todos los que son cobardes o débiles caerán bajo mi puño.-murmuró el joven Vilanova, con una frialdad única antes de colocar su capa e ir en dirección a la sala de reuniones, era preciso discutir cómo iban a arrasar Tokio.

Lo que Carlos Vilanova no conocía fueron los eventos posteriores al momento en que todo se nublaba para él en Milesto y concluía con él mismo sintiéndose morir. Eventos que en forma borrosa y errática al inicio, y en una secuencia cada vez más lógica se agolpaban en la cabeza de Paul, a través de sus sueños.

Él lo recordaba y lo sentía como si fueran quemaduras en su misma alma. De pronto la canción "Asesino de Miles" se le hizo tan única al joven Tapia. Porque recordaba cómo sus ojos llorosos se volvían dos horrendas llamaradas plateadas y la forma en que su aura estallaba con una inmensa violencia.

Violencia que fue sentida directamente por Kair, Artnikú y Aquedus porque sus percepciones les indicaron que aquél muchacho de armadura azulada se volvió de pronto tan veloz como la luz misma. Y el puñetazo que le propinó a Aquedus le traspasó la armadura y rompió cinco costillas.

-¡Argh… .-decía el milestiano con sus garras aún ensangrentadas con el líquido carmesí de Carlos.-¡Puño Gélido!

El impacto de aquél aire congelante y de los cristales de hielo, afilados como pequeñísimas dagas le destrozó parte del rostro a Paul, dejándolo todo sangrado y lleno de heridas congeladas. Aquedus entonces pretendió asestarle al Guardián un ataque con sus garras.

Pero para sorpresa suya y de los otros dos guerreros milestianos, tal cosa no pasó. Un instante después, Aquedus fue destazado en quince partes por el luminoso sable de Paul para horror de Kair y Artnikú. Ambos guerreros estaban paralizados ante aquella escena sangrienta y los horrendos ojos de Paul, que se habían convertido en horribles llamaradas plateadas de ira y odio.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!-era el alarido de furia y dolor que provenían de lo más profundo del alma del guerrero de armadura azulada.

-¡Llamarada de Fénix!-exclamó Kair, al tiempo que generaba una enorme ráfaga de fuego que consumía todo el oxígeno en su trayectoria hacia aquél guerrero que hasta antes de verse consumido por la ira tenía ojos azul-grisáceo.

-¡Trueno de la Muerte!-sentenció Artnikú, antes de que la electricidad que generaba, bailoteara intensamente entre sus dedos y luego fuera disparada contra Paul.

Sin embargo, a aquél guerrero portador de un sable de luz verdoso, poco o nada le importó si aquellos impactos iban hacia él. Cargó con todas sus fuerzas y detuvo ambos impactos con sus manos al tiempo que elevaba lo más que pudiera su aura. Sus manos quedaron algo chamuscadas, pero no parecía haber en aquél momento fuerza alguna en el universo que lo detuviera. Porque fueron los milestianos los que mataron a quien quería casi como un hermano mayor, ellos pagarían. Todos ellos pagarían.

Lo siguiente que vieron Kair y Artnikú fue sólo un estallido de luz azulada. No hubo chance para ellos de ver o percibir más, pues el sable y los puños de Paul destrozaron los huesos y músculos de sus extremidades poco antes de que su telequinesis hizo que sus costillas se fragmentaran en varios pedazos. Antes que ambos pudieran decir algo o siquiera implorar piedad, cada cual sintió como una esfera de aura estallaba destrozando el estómago, el hígado, los intestinos y la médula espinal de ambos guerreros milestianos.

Aquellos recuerdos que atormentaban la mente del Guardián de Bronce, que estaba en ese momento dormido en su habitación no cesaban de seguir ni siquiera en sus sueños. Se veía a sí mismo, destrozando a cuanto soldado milestiano estuviera al frente a punta de patadas y puñetazos que reventaban huesos, músculos, órganos y pieles; con mandobles y cortes de sable de luz que destrozaban extremidades, cuerpos y cabezas haciéndolas sangrar en forma horrenda; con impactos de aura y telequinesis que lo arrasaban todo a su paso.

Pero nada de eso importaba al final porque para Paul, aquél que era su amigo ya no estaba con él. A pesar de haber buscado sus restos en medio de aquella horrenda carnicería que se destacaba por su hedor pestilente de sangre y muerte, y por hombres ahora irreconocibles. A pesar de buscar por semanas enteras, de presionar a los soldados de la Liga a que busquen sin cesar, y de que él intentaba negarlo… debió entender que su buen amigo, Carlos Vilanova, había muerto. Y que todos a quienes mató movido por el sadismo y la venganza no se lo podrían devolver jamás.

Aún estando dormido, un dolor horrible que ardía en el alma del Guardián de Bronce descendió por la mejilla de Paul, en la forma de una lágrima.

Fin del capítulo 17

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, aquí está uno de los capítulos más crudos que hay en la primera temporada de Las Dos Caras del Ser, en éste Libro I: El Primer Golpe. Crudo, no por la violencia en sí, sino porque perder a alguien querido o sentir que ése alguien querido traicionó a uno, es un dolor horrible que carcome el alma.

Digamos que aquí se entiende la razón por la cual Carlos siente un desprecio inmenso hacia Paul, claro que él no sabe la otra mitad de la historia. Y Paul por su lado, no sabe la primera mitad, que Carlos está vivo… como un Shadow Warrior. Nada bueno puede augurarse de algo así. Ni para ésos dos, ni para todos los demás héroes de aquél universo.

Dudas, comentarios, sobornos en dinero o especies (sólo mujeres hermosas para lo segundo, y tras un riguroso examen por parte del autor), miraditas de desprecio y demás a falcon_ o a 

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 18!

Lista de Términos:

Esfera Galáctica: Es el medio de comunicación más avanzado existente en la Vía Láctea del universo en que se da ésta guerra terrible. Permite una comunicación en tiempo real con hologramas (y la manipulación de los mismos de la mejor forma posible para el usuario), conversión de formatos de infomación (por ejemplo, de datos escritos en papel a una síntesis digital), entre otras cosas más.

Gammanium y orichalcum: Ok, éstos son los materiales con los que se hacen las armaduras de los Santos de Atena, lo sé. Pero a diferencia de ése anime, acá ésos minerales se hallan en meteoritos o asteroides que son atraídos para luego usar ésos materiales en la forja de armaduras a través de una fuerte aleación molecular.


	18. El terror creciente

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 18****: EL TERROR CRECIENTE**

Dos imágenes aparecieron tan vívidas en su mente que de pronto, él tuvo la impresión que estaban sucediendo en aquél instante y las estaba viviendo una vez más. Aquellas memorias que le eran familiares y extrañas al mismo tiempo. Una era la de un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro con quien chocaba su sable de luz a la vez que daba saltos en medio de las ramas de árboles enormes. Toda aquella visión de relativa calma a pesar de estar en medio de un combate.

Y la segunda era la de una explosión horrible que lo atormentaba mezclada con la horrible cacofonía de gritos de muerte y disparos de ráfagas láser junto con la peste de la sangre y de los muertos, en la que veía el cuerpo de quien podía reconocer como si fuera su amigo recibir de lleno el impacto combinado de ataques áuricos. Ésta otra visión de terrible crueldad precisamente por estar en medio de un combate.

Uno de entrenamiento. Otro en medio de una guerra. Increíble que un mismo concepto pudiera tener dos significados tan radicalmente distintos el uno del otro. Ajenas a ésas meditaciones estaban los tres muchachitos a su alrededor, el de cabello negro corto y ojos azules le había preguntado si se sentía bien ya que notó que estaba tambaleándose al caminar. Él respondió que estaba bien pero antes de que pudiera completar tal oración se había caído al piso en medio de convulsiones y una tos tan fuerte que lo hacía escupir sangre.

-¡No está bien! ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!-exclamó una muchachita de cabello morado y cuyos anteojos delgados no ocultaban la mirada de desesperación que ella tenía al ver a aquél hombre en ése estado.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien!-respondió el hombre a la vez que lograba incorporarse de nueva cuenta, dejando en relativo asombro a los tres niños.

Claro que el más sorprendido resultó ser el hombre al reconocerlos a los tres. Eran tres de los digidestinados. El primero en hablarle había sido Ken, la segunda en reaccionar con desesperación era Yolei. Y el tercero estaba hablándole en aquél momento.

-¿De veras? Si quiere podemos llamar a un médico y… .-decía el más pequeño de los tres.

Cody, pensó el hombre que agradecía mentalmente que ninguno de ésos tres niños lo hubiera reconocido.

-Descuida. Gracias por ayudarme más bien.-dijo él, en forma apresurada antes de salir raudamente y evitarlos al tiempo que en su mente el siguiente pensamiento tomaba forma: menos mal que no te reconocieron, Paul.

Sin embargo, los tres tuvieron la ligera sospecha de haber visto a aquél hombre alto, de porte erguido y ojos azul-grises anteriormente. Sospecha a la cual no dieron gran importancia ya que estaban a unos metros de la casa de Davis y debían hablar con él urgentemente. Sólo que no esperaban ninguno de los tres encontrarse con varios de sus predecesores.

-No esperaba que estuvieran aquí también.-habló Yolei.

-Si eso es una sorpresa, lo que te diremos hará que te caigas de espaldas de la impresión.-contestó Matt.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió Ken.

-Parece ser que el dichoso Guardián será un aliado en la lucha que estamos afrontando.-dijo Davis.

-¿Cómo? Pero si… .-Cody iba a apelar algo, pero Tai lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento Cody, pero debiste verlo pelear ayer. No fue como las otras ocasiones, fue distinto.

-Nunca he visto que nadie peleé con tanta vehemencia, a pesar de que me dio la impresión de estar debilitado y aún así enfrentó a esa mujer.-explicó Sora.

-Si no me lo hubiesen dicho ellos mismos no lo hubiera creído… .-completó Joe, acotando la idea.

-Por un momento llegó a llorar, me parece que por alguien… no sé qué razones tenga pero creo que debemos empezar a confiar en él.-completó Matt.

-A la vez que veían esa pelea… yo llegué a detectar algo curioso desde mi laptop.-comentó Izzy, mientras tecleaba una secuencia rápida y aparecía en la pantalla una vista de la Tierra desde el espacio.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste hacer eso Izzy?-preguntó Kari.

-Pude entrar a los sistemas satelitales usados por las Fuerzas Armadas de Japón y de Estados Unidos.-Izzy se adelantó a todos antes de que nadie hablara.-No fue tan difícil a comparación del reto de lidiar con la "puerta" al Digimundo, y es casi seguro que éstas imágenes deben estar en las manos de los servicios de inteligencia más poderosos del mundo.

Tecleó una secuencia y las imágenes vistas en la laptop del digidestinado del Conocimiento eran atemorizantes a medida que al acercarse progresivamente de la Tierra al archipiélago japonés, y de allí hasta la región de Kanto y a la ciudad de Tokio. Era un resplandor azul relativamente pequeño en comparación al mundo pero que no dejaba de ser terriblemente devastador. Allí, todos los digidestinados cayeron en cuenta en la fecha y hora de aquél ataque. En ése momento preciso fue que aquél Guardián de Bronce había derrotado a ésa cruel Shadow Warrior, justo cuando sucedía aquella colisión de energías áuricas.

-Izzy, ¿pueden verse los daños causados por aquella pelea?-el hermano menor de Matt habló, temeroso de lo que vería de primera mano por algo así.

-Seguro, T.K.-respondió su interlocutor, que tecleó una secuencia en su laptop.

Seiscientos metros a la redonda habían sido arrasados por completo. Apenas habían quedado ruinas en las zonas más alejadas del impacto, y en las más cercanas no quedaba absolutamente nada. Era como si la tierra de ésa zona donde antes había un gran movimiento comercial y turístico hubiera sido calcinada por completo. ¿Con qué clase de monstruos estamos lidiando?, fue el pensamiento de los digidestinados en ése momento.

Fue en aquél momento que Davis cayó en cuenta de algo más.

-Izzy, ¿por qué después de ése resplandor las imágenes satelitales están borrosas?

-Me preguntaba cuál de ustedes lo notaría primero.-repuso con una mayor preocupación.-Ustedes saben que los satélites militares y climatológicos poseen diversos componentes electrónicos, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero vamos… no dirás que ellos habrían… ¿bromeas si es lo que pienso, no?-inquirió Ken Ichijouji, auténticamente preocupado.

-Es muy posible que los remanentes de ésas energías hubieran llegado hasta el espacio cercano a la Tierra y dañado algunos de ésos componentes.

Todos los digidestinados quedaron callados por el puro asombro en ése momento. Y estaban tan callados como en la residencia Kinomoto en Tomoeda, Touya Kinomoto había sintonizado NHK y los rostros de los periodistas que reportaban la batalla contra Edira mostraban un cierto temor que no podía ser totalmente disimulado. Eran al menos ochocientos muertos sin contar heridos ni desaparecidos, y las imágenes de aquél lugar vibrante convertido prácticamente en un páramo eran desoladoras. A Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li y Kero eso les había caído como un baldazo de agua fría.

-A este paso quizá todo Japón quede devastado.-murmuró Shaoran, sin referirse a nadie en especial.

-Sakura… creo que ya no debemos estar en esto.-comentó Kero

-¿Cómo dices? Me pides que abandone a las Cards y a millones de per… .-decía Sakura.

-Es que no entiendes, monstruo… esos tipos son demonios completos y nada tienes que ver en esto.-interrumpió Touya evidentemente furioso.

-Soy yo quien no entiende… .-murmuró una voz.

Era la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello castaño, tez clara y ojos marrones recubiertos por anteojos delgados quien aparecía ante todos. Lo peor del caso era que si bien ellos habían planeado decirle la verdad, no habían tenido una oportunidad para poder hacerlo con calma. Repararon en que Kero seguía volando sin poder haber fingido que era un muñeco de felpa como acostumbraba ante éstos casos, y en que ése hombre adulto posiblemente escuchó todo.

-Papá… .-intentaba decir la Card Master.

-Sólo por una vez, vayan diciendo todo.-exigió Fujitaka, cuando en eso tocaron el timbre.

Sakura fue a abrir la puerta, era un muchachito que aparentaba la misma edad que la Card Master de ojos y cabello azulados, piel clara y complexión delgada el que se hallaba allí, con una mirada tan seria que distaba de las "bromas" que le hacía a Sakura y los otros cuando ella convertía las Clow Cards en Sakura Cards.

-Eriol… .-decía Sakura.

-Vaya, es bueno saber que está aquí también señor Kinomoto… es preciso que me deje entrar ya que siento que habrán muchas cosas de las que querrá enterarse… pero descuide, sabrá todo.-dijo Eriol a manera de saludo.

-¿Acaso sabes algo de lo que está pasando?-inquirió Fujitaka.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?-preguntó Shaoran con suspicacia.

-Sólo un poco en realidad… y no Shaoran… no estoy ocultando nada por si piensas eso.-explicó Eriol, adelantándose a cualquier réplica de Shaoran y sentándose en uno de los sofás de la casa.

El paisaje mostrado ante ése niño pequeño de cabello negro y tez clara era desolador y traumático, totalmente distinto de lo que era antes. Él aún recordaba que en aquél parque estaban las iguanas a las cuales alimentaba y que ocasionalmente daba de comer algo de lechuga (1). Lo hacía siempre después de salir de la misa de once todos los domingos de la que para él era la más hermosa y grande catedral (2) de todas, para distraerse del calor antes de salir a caminar por la calle a comer un sándwich y un jugo con su familia.

Ése día debía ser tan igual como los otros domingos. Un día que para él consistía en aprender algo de aquél buen hombre que murió en la cruz, juguetear con las iguanas del parque que colindaba con ésa catedral y luego debía ser comer en familia. A diferencia de aquél horrendo paisaje que veía.

Todo estaba cubierto de una capa de nieve y todo ser viviente y vehículo había sido congelado primero y destrozado después por la mano de aquél hombre malvado envestido en una armadura negra y cuyo rostro era cubierto por una máscara. Y al decir todo ser viviente, eso incluía a su amada familia, cuyos restos estaban convertidos en hermosas estatuas de hielo sin vida alguna, así como a las que para él eran sus adoradas y hermosas iguanas con las que jugaba.

-Sé que no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias pero… .-decía el muchachito que aparentaba unos nueve años, tiritando de frío y sintiendo que eventualmente la vida se le iría de un momento a otro.

-Pero, ¿qué?-repuso el enmascarado en un fluido español.

-Si tu rostro es tan horrible como tu alma entonces haces bien en ocultarlo.

-Realmente tienes que ser un gran idiota, niño. Sabes bien lo que hice y sin embargo no posees miedo para venir a decirme tal cosa.

-Al contrario. Tengo mucho miedo, pero si voy a morir de todos modos entonces es mejor que diga las cosas claramente. Ustedes son quienes han cerrado la puerta al Digimundo, ¿no?

-Y si fuera ése el caso, ¿qué?

-Te compadezco. Los que son como tú irán al infierno.

Tras eso, el niño sintió una horrenda presión sobre su pequeño cuello y sobre cada una de sus extremidades. Fue en eso que él notó como los huesos de sus manos y pies sentían una enorme presión externa que de pronto hizo que se rompieran en mil pedazos.

-¡Aaaarrrgghhhh… .

-Sin duda que eres un idiota. Aún crees que eso que te enseñaron es cierto pero la verdad es que no es así.

De pronto el cuerpo del niño se elevó varios metros en el aire al tiempo que sentía que su anatomía recibía de lleno el impacto frío de aquél viento que parecía provenir de los mismos polos de la Tierra y luego quedó de cabeza.

-Te llamas José. Y desearías que el Leomon que fue tu compañero digimon o que el Cristo en quién crees vengan a salvarte.-repuso aquél hombre malvado.-Lo cierto es que ése al que llamas Dios y que vino a éste mundo era distinto de cómo lo pintan en ésa cruz.

En aquél instante la enorme cruz de aquella catedral salió disparada y quedó igualmente de cabeza, de modo que los ojos de aquél pequeño digidestinado se cruzaban con los de la imagen en cuestión, justo al mismo nivel.

-Pero no vendrán. Y por cierto, tu Leomon fue uno de los primeros en morir en el Digimundo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas!

Fueron las últimas palabras de aquél niño porque un instante después su cabeza se estrelló de lleno contra la superficie de concreto cubierta con hielo de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso parque de iguanas. La última visión de ése digidestinado fue como aquella imagen se destrozaba en mil pedazos antes de que la sensación de frío y dolor en su cuerpecito antes de dejar de respirar.

Un instante después, el hombre de armadura negra notó como recibía una señal en su Armor Capsule. De ella aparecía una proyección holográfica tridimensional de Huranuk.

-Requerimos que vengas pronto, Arinus. Hay algunos detalles que deben ser afinados sobre nuestros planes.

El Shadow Warrior enmascarado vio que se acercaban hacia él varios carros portatropas los cuales empezaban a desacelerar progresivamente. Lo lógico para aquella tropa sería descender, apuntar sus fusiles FAL (3) hacia aquél desgraciado, y rellenarlo de plomo hasta convertirlo en un colador. Lo que ninguno de ésos soldados imaginó ver ni en sus más alocadas fantasías era que de pronto aquél guerrero de armadura oscura empezaba a generar ocho puntos de hielo a su alrededor los cuales progresivamente tomaban forma y crecían en forma abrumadora.

-¡Legión de Seres de Hielo!-exclamó Arinus, al tiempo que ocho inmensas esfinges aparecían y empezaban a destruirlo todo a su paso.

Arinus entonces se dio la media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Tokio, mientras que lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de terror y dolor combinados con los disparos contra aquellas enormes criaturas de hielo de cabeza humana y cuerpo similar al de un león.

-Hasta la vista, Guayaquil. Recibe bien el mensaje de Caronia de que nadie está a salvo.-dijo el guerrero imperial con sorna.

Unas horas después, se escuchaba una exhalación de alivio a la vez que la figura de una muchachita de cabello púrpura oscuro, tez clara y contextura delgada dormía apaciblemente en su cama al tiempo que quien la arropaba se sentía más calmada por un momento.

-Descansa, Hotaru. Lo último que necesitas es tener que pensar en hospitales ahora que te dieron de alta.

Intentando tratar de calmarse decidió usar su pluma de transformación y empezar a patrullar por todo Juuban. Siempre rondando y vigilando, procurando estar lo más alerta posible ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Había visto las noticias retransmitidas por Asahi TV sobre lo ocurrido en Sudamérica hará unas horas y fue horrible.

Lo que alguna vez habían sido zonas residenciales, comerciales y turísticas de lo que fuera para los ecuatorianos la "perla del Pacífico" ahora quedaban en ruinas y cubiertas de una blanquecina capa de hielo que contrastaba con el rojo de la sangre de todos quienes murieron en aquél ataque perpetrado por… ¿esfinges de hielo?

De cualquier modo tomó al menos dos horas de combate que implicaron un bombardeo masivo realizado por las fuerzas armadas de Ecuador para que aquellos colosos de hielo pudieran destrozarse finalmente. Aunque por la forma en que misteriosamente no parecían derretirse a pesar de estar a casi cuarenta grados centígrados había la ligera impresión de que ésos monstruos se destruyeron por algún otro factor. Sin embargo el mensaje era inequívoco para la Sailor del planeta Urano que intentaba despejar su cabeza y trataba de masajear su corto cabello rubio por un instante para evitar sentir alguna posible jaqueca.

Las imágenes satelitales proyectaban una inmensa espiral descendente que arrasó todo a su paso. Y eso, por supuesto la llevaba a proyectar su furia e impotencia hacia cierto aliado difícil.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese tipo que era para hablarle así? Y lo peor es que tenía razón, aunque ella nunca lo deseara admitir ante nadie ni nada. Era cierto, las Sailor Scouts incluyéndose a ella misma parecían ser incapaces de poder vencer a alguno de los Shadow Warriors, los cuales más bien estaban a la par de los Santos de Atena o para el "Guardián". De allí en más no parecía haber nadie que pudiera con ellos, y eso la enfurecía.

Ella, Sailor Uranus, una de las más poderosas Sailor Scouts, era incapaz de poder hacer algo ante esos… monstruos. No había podido hacer mucho, y ni siquiera había podido acercársele al Guardián para golpearlo un poco al menos. ¿Acaso iban a perder aquella lucha? Después de tantas victorias, ¿acaso éste sería el final?

Pero aquello no era coherente con el futuro que supuestamente debía darse, donde todo debería tener algo así como un "final feliz". De hecho, fue en ese mismo momento en que Haruka notó que el viento corría más fuerte de lo normal.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Haruka, mientras sentía un estremecimiento en su mente.

Por su parte, dos menudos ancianos estaban meditando juntos. Ambos adoptaban la posición de flor de loto mientras intentaban despejar sus mentes de todas las tragedias que parecían acechar a sus seres queridos. Tanto ella como él buscaban mantener la calma por un instante al menos.

Ahora ya no había tantas peleas callejeras en Nerima como antes debido a la aparición de una amenaza que era notoriamente peor: la de los caronianos. Aquello había sido algo que la "pandilla de Nerima" entendió después del ataque de Rysutar sobre toda ésa zona de la capital japonesa, y si bien sabían que estaban demasiado lejos como para igualar en poder a varios de sus aliados, ese era su mundo.

Ese "Guardián" les había hecho comprender aquello tras la batalla con Edira, en especial en aquél momento en que tras rematar a ésa guerrera de armadura oscura se extirpó de la sangre el veneno a costa de un dolor terrible que hizo que la misma Akane se abrazase a Ranma sin ver algo así de fuerte.

A la vez, Ranma y compañía trataron de quejarse en un momento dado tras las varias horas de entrenar sin parar que les habían impuesto ambos ancianos.

-Odio decirlo, pero es cierto… por duras que sean sus palabras, lo que ese guerrero dice es la pura verdad.-dijo la anciana en un japonés con un ligero dejo chino.

-Está bien, abuela.-repuso Shampoo, aún agotada pero resignada a sabiendas de que su abuela Cologne estaba mucho más seria de lo usual y con una mirada hizo que el resto de la "pandilla" desista de quejarse.

Cologne recordó que con esas palabras había logrado lo que nadie había conseguido en Nerima: calmar a todos y hacer que dejen ciertas diferencias de lado. Claro, ¿cómo no hacerlo si al otro lado había monstruos que parecía que los acabarían en cualquier instante?

-Estoy asustada Happosai… no sé si estemos a la altura de esta lucha.-repuso Cologne.

-Sé que ya estamos viejos y que por hábiles que seamos, en realidad Ranma y los otros nos superarían por mucho… debemos confiar en que ellos pelearán bien, pero… .-dijo el otro anciano allí presente, quien fuera maestro de Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome.

-¿Pero?-preguntó dudosa Cologne.

Happosai apretó su puño derecho antes de dirigirse a ella.

-Si voy a morir… que no sea de viejo. ¿Qué dices?

Ante el tono decidido de aquél maestro de artes marciales, muy lejano de sus habituales perversiones con todas las jóvenes de aquella loca pandilla, ella sólo respondió con dos palabras.

-De acuerdo.

A la vez, en el interior de una enorme sala en la cual había proyecciones holográficas tridimensionales alrededor del ambiente, se llevaba a cabo una conversación en la que ciertos detalles quedaban afinados.

-Los refuerzos llegarán en unos macrotacs (4) y ya desde el Digimundo se están interfiriendo los datos que dan a conocer los radiofaros (5) electrónicos terrestres de modo que ellos jamás sabrán de ninguna astronave sino hasta que nosotros lo decidamos. Según los informes que recibí será una pequeña fuerza para someter éste mundo y tener posiciones ganadas en los sistemas estelares circundantes.-decía Huranuk, tras echar una bocanada de humo del habano que fumaba.-Tres acorazados, cuatro destructores, seis cruceros de batalla, así como unos centenares de cazas de combate espacio-atmósfera, androides de batalla, tanques y Land Chasers, batallones con tropas de élite, guerreros milestianos y unos Shadow Warriors más. Ah, y claro, satélites Ángeles de la Muerte (5).

Tras la exposición del comandante imperial, Adelia decidió intervenir por un segundo.

-Interesante. Por cierto, Huranuk ya he posicionado a nuestros agentes en Hong Kong y Tomoeda para que mi operación sea eficaz. Después de todo, la pequeña Card Master tiene potencial para lo que ando buscando.

-¿Por eso el interés, no? De cualquier forma una vez que tengas a tu mascota terrestre espero que salgamos ya a combatir. Es tiempo de que todos los primitivos de éste mundo sepan de qué está hecho el imperio caroniano.-repuso Arinus.

-Concuerdo con ustedes en eso, señores. Por fortuna, tenemos elementos que nos darán la victoria.-dijo Huranuk, que a la vez que fumaba, revisaba sus pistolas láser.

-¿Acaso un burócrata saldrá a pelear?-inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona Uthbak.

-Si, por burócrata quieres decir militar de carrera, pues si saldré a pelear y creo que a lo mejor yo sería más eficaz que usted.-contestó el interpelado con la misma carencia de emociones que expresaba tras dar su exposición de hace unos momentos.

El Shadow Warrior iba a lanzarse sobre el anciano pero el que Carlos lo observara hizo que se lo piense dos veces antes de contenerse.

-Por cierto, quiero que cualquier objeto que surque el espacio alrededor de la Tierra sea destruido. Sólo unos cuantos satélites deben quedar en pie, y éstos deben estar bajo nuestro poder.-ordenó Carlos.

En eso, sonaron algunas alarmas. Huranuk fue a ver inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba, prendió una enorme pantalla, y se vio una extraña nave surcando el espacio que estaba bastante cerca de la Luna e iba en dirección a la Tierra. Y justo en ése momento se observó cómo aparecía un extraño torbellino púrpura desde el lado oscuro de la Luna.

-¿Crees que sean las fuerzas de la Liga Planetaria?-inquirió Adelia, sin referirse a nadie en especial.

-Espero que no sea así, no necesitamos un combate en este momento… .-contestó Arinus.

-¿Acaso le tienes mied… .-Uthbak iba a decir algo más, pero en eso reparó en el tipo de señal que emitían las naves que empezaban a salir de aquél torbellino.

-No esperaba que el emperador respondiera bastante rápido a nuestro pedido de refuerzos.-comentó Carlos.

En efecto, la impresionante flota imperial aparecía en escena, y a los pocos segundos, después de cierta estática, aparecía una imagen en la pantalla proveniente del acorazado espacial caroniano "Yusud".

Y los primeros en ver aquello fueron los tres jóvenes de facciones relativamente delicadas y hermosas que estaban a bordo de una nave estelar que estaba en camino a la Tierra. Ellos aún recordaban como en el planeta azul habían sido capaces de crearse una fuerte fama como el grupo musical The Three Lights, lo cual era la fachada perfecta para sus identidades como el grupo de Sailor Star Lights. Era natural para ellos guardarle cariño a ése mundo y más a las defensoras del mismo, las Sailor Scouts.

Por eso, la visión de una enorme astronave de batalla que emergía de un torbellino púrpura que abarcaba al menos unos diez kilómetros de largo dejó atónitos y algo asustados a los tres jóvenes.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó uno de ellos, que tenía cabello corto y ojos azulados.

-No diría eso, Seiya. Sino ésos.-le respondió al primero un joven de cabello plateado largo con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes.

En efecto, la visión se hizo más y más aterradora porque emergían de allí más y más astronaves de combate.

-Pues espero que ésos no nos hayan visto, Yaten.-dijo el tercero de ellos, un joven de cabello largo con cola de caballo y ojos marrones.

Claro que el nivel de terror que hubiera tenido aquella escena se incrementó más cuando del interior de ésos colosos salían miles y miles de naves más pequeñas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Parece que no será así, Taiki.-repuso Seiya Kou, cuando intentó virar la nave hacia un costado, en dirección a la Tierra, pero fue inútil ante la andanada de descargas de energía que les daban de lleno.

-Demonios… Yaten, debemos tratar de controlar la nave y llegar a la Tierra como sea, la cabeza de bombón nos necesita más que nunca.-dijo Taiki, tratando de evadir una segunda andanada de impactos de los cazas.

Yaten intentaba contener cierto incendio menor en los controles de mando los cuales daban descargas eléctricas que Seiya de milagro pudo evitar alejándose de los controles de mando. La nave iba a la Tierra, atraída por la fuerza de gravedad del tercer planeta del sistema solar y los daños que tenía eran demasiado serios como para salir vivos de un aterrizaje forzoso, si este se diera. Tras contener el cortocircuito en los controles sintieron una voz en sus cabezas.

-Parece ser que ustedes son algunos de los aliados de los defensores de ese mundo… será mejor que se rindan ya que de otro modo serán destruidos.

Los tres hermanos Kou se miraron por un instante; y notaron que sea quien sea la persona que les hablaba lo hacía por su mente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Yaten furioso; mientras notaba como los cazas que le dispararon a su nave la rodeaban apuntándolos.

-Digamos que nosotros le daremos algo mejor a este mundo, la oportunidad de servir a alguien que realmente conoce el poder y como emplearlo. Oh, olvidaba presentarme… soy Carlos, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia.-dijo Carlos, presentándose ante los tres antes de continuar.-De hecho, es gracias a un mecanismo anti-gravedad de nuestros cazas sobre las naves enemigas que ustedes no han sentido la fricción de la atmósfera terrestre antes de estrellarse y morir contra éste mundo infestado de primitivos.

-Malditos… ustedes causaron ésas muertes en la Tierra.-repuso Taiki deseando en aquél momento tener sus manos encima del tal Carlos para acabar con él.

-Saben, ustedes ante mí son sólo escoria… ríndanse ante mí o desaparezcan como lo que son.-contestó Carlos.

-Ustedes son la escoria, malditos les juro que si le hicieron algo a… .-replicaba Seiya apretando su puño derecho.

Seiya iba a continuar, pero Carlos lo interrumpió:

-De modo que si le hicimos algo a la tal Sailor Moon vendrán a matarme.-Carlos empezó a reír por un minuto antes de volver a hablar.-Esa niña y las dichosas Sailor Scouts pueden ser mías cuando quiera…fenómenos.

-¡¿Cómo nos llamaste? ¡Maldito, te… .-gritaron los tres interpelados.

-Así como lo oyen. No necesito volverme mujer para liberar mis poderes y dan lástima… de modo que pueden humillarse ante nosotros o morir.

-Jamás lo haríamos.-dijo Seiya.

-Antes preferiríamos la muerte… .-decía Yaten.

-… que servir a asesinos.-completó Taiki.

Justo tras aquello, Carlos dejó de hablarles y ordenó a los cazas que rematen a esa nave. Los impactos fueron en los reactores que estallaron y a los pocos segundos la explosión se extendió por toda la nave destruyéndola en un mar de llamas. Mientras los ocupantes de aquella nave empezaban a morir quemados por las llamas, recordaban algunos de los momentos que pasaron con las Sailor Scouts.

Si al menos, pudiéramos ayudarlas… ahora… todo queda en ustedes, en especial en ti… "cabeza de bombón"; pensó Seiya que había podido resistir un poco más que sus compañeros, antes de que finalmente expirara envuelto en llamas.

Fin del capítulo 18.

Notas del Autor:

Si hay una cosa que lamento de éste capítulo es una muy simple. Que debió ser publicado el 1 de octubre del 2011 (hará un par de días de hoy, 3 de octubre), ya que ése día se celebraban tanto el día del periodista en el Perú (algo especial en mi caso como comunicador social) y el cumpleaños número ocho de Las Dos Caras del Ser. Bueno, decidí darle ésa fecha de cumpleaños a mi fic porque es lo que pude recabar según mis viejos archivos. Obvio que mi fic fue iniciado aún antes, pero de todos modos allí está. Por cierto, hay una tercera cosa que celebrar y vale la pena decirlo, el estreno de Fate Zero, la alucinante precuela de Fate Stay Night, algo que personalmente recomiendo mucho.

Ya todo va preparándose para una de las partes más crudas de ésta historia que recordarán bien quienes la leyeron en su versión original. Alístense entonces, porque ya viene, y los que leen solo el remake, les digo esto… si lo que leyeron antes se les hizo crudo, digamos que ahora la montaña rusa acelerará con mucha más velocidad. Todo se encamina a un escenario que será crudo sin duda, que remecerá a aquél mundo entero, y estos apenas son los preparativos. La pregunta es: ¿podrán todos los defensores de ése mundo sobreponerse a lo que vendrá?

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas, premios, sobornos, insinuaciones de índole especial reservada sólo a mujeres hermosas y demás a falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 19.

Lista de Términos:

(1) en aquél parque estaban las iguanas a las cuales alimentaba y que ocasionalmente daba de comer algo de lechuga: Bien, acá hablo del Parque Seminario. Un parque cuya gran peculiaridad es ésa. Las iguanas. Todos van a alimentarlas, fotografiarlas y divertirse con ellas. En mi muy ligero paso por Guayaquil (estando de regreso de Estados Unidos a Perú) mi familia y yo nos dimos el tiempo de verlas y realmente era algo bien divertido. Quien quiera saber más de ése ambiente a darle clic a .org/wiki/Parque_Seminario

(2) hermosa y grande catedral: Bueno, para un niño pequeño que vea por primera vez una catedral la creerá de plano, la más hermosa y grande de todas. En cualquier caso, hablo acá de la Catedral de Guayaquil. Linda catedral que pude ver también en una muy breve estancia que apenas duró horas pero que valió la pena. Vayan a .org/wiki/Catedral_Metropolitana_de_Guayaquil si quieren saber más.

(3) fusiles FAL: Es un fusil de asalto de fabricación belga que está entre los más conocidos a nivel mundial. Su calibre es de 7.62 milímetros, tiene un alcance efectivo de 500 metros y entre las fuerzas armadas terrestres (ejércitos, pues) que los usan están los de Perú y Ecuador (fue, de hecho, usado en el Conflicto del Cenepa de mediados de los noventas que enfrentó a éstas dos naciones hermanas, afortunadamente los procesos de paz han afianzado los lazos entre ambos Estados). Den clic acá si quieren saber más .org/wiki/FN_FAL

(4) macrotacs: Término usado en la dimensión en que se da ésta guerra para la hora.

(5) radiofaros: Es una estación radioeléctrica que produce ondas hertzianas para orientar la navegación de buques y aviones. Sería uno de los mecanismos empleados para la detección de naves extraterrestres si éstas aparecieran abiertamente. Para saber más vayan a .org/wiki/Radiofaro


	19. La mañana del día anterior al D

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 19: LA MAÑANA DEL DÍA ANTERIOR AL D**

Inmediatamente después de ver como la nave en que viajaban los hermanos Kou era destruida, todos los presentes en aquél ambiente siniestro escucharon una voz seria al tiempo que se proyectaba el holograma tridimensional de un hombre alto y cabello plateado con una cicatriz enorme en su mano izquierda, cerrada como un puño firme y duro.

-Veo que te divierte jugar con tus presas antes de matarlas, terrestre.

-Genial, de todos los refuerzos que pudiesen llegar debió venir Uysard.-murmuró el joven Shadow Warrior terrestre.

-A mí tampoco me agrada verte, Carlos. Pero fui asignado aquí por orden del emperador con otros Shadow Warriors que conoces bien.

Aparecían así las proyecciones holográficas tridimensionales de otros cinco guerreros de la luz del imperio de Caronia, que lamentablemente para el joven Vilanova habían venido.

-Jugar con las presas es divertido pero de todas formas los hubieras asesinado allí mismo si por ti fuese.-le dijo una mujer ya mayor, algo obesa, de cabello con ligeros tonos púrpuras.

-Así son los jóvenes, Caridi, impetuosos en la labor.-le dijo a la guerrera obesa un sujeto que aparentaba los treinta años de tez morena clara que tenía los ojos cerrados y de cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Si Kales, yo también te quiero.-respondió el joven Shadow Warrior terrestre con cierto sarcasmo en su voz a ése otro Shadow Warrior.

Aquello a Arinus, Adelia y Uthbak los divertía a muerte. Ver a Carlos incómodo ante otros que eran tan o quizá más poderosos que él era algo que no se les presentaba todos los días. Sin embargo, Kales y Caridi no eran los únicos que incomodarían al guerrero terrestre.

-Es odioso estar bajo la tutela de un terrestre, pero todo sea por lo que el emperador ordene.-habló un sujeto de cabeza rapada, ojos azulados y tez morena clara.

-Ese es nuestro deber Toufar, no nos queda de otra.-le replicó al de cabeza rapada una joven de cabello largo negro y tez morena clara, delgada y bastante alta.

Ahora debo soportar a dos perras acá, será lo mismo que con Edira; pensó Carlos, mientras examinaba de reojo a la chica que se refirió a Toufar, para luego decir:

-Decías otras cosas las veces que dormimos juntos, Yanil.

-Eres bueno en la cama, no niego eso Carlos. Pero eres un terrestre y lo sabes bien.-contestó Yanil.

Una voz más dura y grave se dejó notar, la cual correspondía a un hombre enormemente alto de casi dos metros, cuyos ojos amarillentos reflejaban un cierto sadismo imaginando que sería pronto el momento de matar al tiempo que se acomodaba su cabello pelirrojo con la mano derecha.

-Por tu culpa murieron nuestros camaradas… Thanus, Likus, Rysutar y Edira… los cuatro muertos a manos de un Guardián de Bronce, ¿no pudiste emplear un… .

-Te recuerdo que soy yo quien está al mando en la invasión de este mundo y de esta dimensión en la medida de lo posible. ¡Así que no me provoques, Draloth!-contestó Carlos, siseando con cierta furia y arrastrando cada una de ésas palabras al momento de pronunciarlas.

-Entonces ojalá que cierto apoyo milestiano no te moleste.-dijo Draloth con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Carlos estaba más que furibundo y deseaba poner a todos esos imbéciles en su lugar en aquél momento. Allí reconoció a dos sujetos que vestían uniformes militares típicos de los milestianos, fácilmente reconocibles por el haz de tres flechas rojas rodeadas por un círculo azul en un fondo blanco. Ante todos aparecieron los hologramas de dos sujetos exactamente iguales, los cuales portaban cadenas en ambos brazos, sólo que uno de ellos tenía una cadena de oro, y su compañero una de plata. La otra diferencia era el color de su tono de piel, el uno tenía tez clara, el otro era de piel morena.

-Nosotros somos… .-dijeron ambos.

-Atyon.-dijo el de cadena dorada y tez blanca.

-Zaotyon.-dijo el de cadena plateada y piel morena.

Unas horas después de aquello, el reloj marcaba las 5:40 A.M. en una de las paredes del despacho del Primer Ministro Takera, al interior del Kantei (1). Tras una breve llamada que recibió Takera minutos antes y una breve explicación solo hubo una pregunta que uno de los presentes debía hacer.

-¿Éstas son las instrucciones?-preguntó Konoye, un tanto nervioso ante lo que implicaba seguir las órdenes dadas por los caronianos.

-Si, Huranuk dijo que deben ser enviadas a pelear ciertas divisiones del ejército, sobre todo los que pudieran estar en nuestra contra.-explicaba Nikitin, algo impaciente ya que deseaba salir del lugar.

-Bien, telefonearé a la Agencia de Defensa (2) para que dé la orden de lanzar a la tropa apenas se dé el… .-decía Takera, tras apurar un trago de Johnny Walker etiqueta azul.

-Esperen… .-interrumpió Lao.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó el Presidente del Parlamento de Japón.

-Al parecer el general Suzuka quiere apoyarnos.-informó el chino mientras aspiraba la bocanada de un cigarrillo.

-Si mal no me equivoco es él quien comanda a la tropa encargada de la región de Kanto.-preguntó Konoye.

-Desde luego, caballeros. No sólo será una lucha en las calles, debe ser algo más refinado.-explicó Huranuk, llegando a asustar con su presencia holográfica aparecida en forma repentina a los sujetos que se hallaban allí.

-¿Cómo fue que… .-preguntó el ruso algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición del oficial caroniano.

-Sólo digamos que sé donde se hallan. Les informaré algo de lo que hemos planeado. Armaremos un ataque en el mismo centro de Tokio, y los elementos susceptibles a las medidas dadas por Takera pelearán contra nuestras fuerzas. Mientras hacen eso, O'Connor pondrá algunas cosas en orden y ciertos "defensores" deberán ser barridos. Luego, si todo va como creo seremos los amos de este mundo y de sus habitantes.

-¿Acaso tan poderosos son los caron… .-preguntaba Konoye.

-Después del ataque usted presentará una serie de poderes para Takera, que el Parlamento le deberá dar… hablamos en este caso de un estado de sitio, así como de poderes sobre los medios de comunicación y la suspensión de la libertad individual y de reunión.-dijo Huranuk.

-Pero… ¿y si el Parlamento no lo aceptara? Es que temen que haya un abuso de poder y… .

-Ellos aceptan o aceptan, así de simple.-tras aquello último, Huranuk apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, algo que notaron rápidamente sus interlocutores, antes de quela proyección holográfica tridimensional desapareciera del despacho del Primer Ministro Takera.

-¿Creen que realmente valga la pena aliarnos con esta gente?-murmuró Lao, apenas vio que Huranuk se fue.

-No tengo idea pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás.-sentenció Nikitin.

Por otra parte, diez minutos antes de ésa charla, en medio de un inmenso planetario ubicado en el interior de la mansión Kido, se hallaba Saori, ¿o Atena? La verdad era que ni ella misma lo sabía a veces, ¿cuándo dejó de ser Saori Kido para ser Atena?, era la pregunta que atormentaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué abuelo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si me hubieses dicho que era Atena, que debía dar lo mejor de mí por este mundo. Ahora enfrento a enemigos de los que nada sabemos, ¿por qué debo cargar con esta cruz?

Allí se sintió terriblemente sola en el mundo. Sola como Atena, todos los Santos la respetaban demasiado como para ser sus amigos una vez en la vida al menos, y sola como Saori, porque aparecía ante el jet set como una niña rica y frívola hasta hace un tiempo al menos. No era sólo el no saber quién era en realidad, sino también la falta de amistad.

Sin embargo la nieta adoptiva de Mitsumasa Kido no era la única persona que no sabía lo que era realmente. En ese mismo instante, un niño de ojos azulados cubiertos por unos anteojos delgados que dejaban ver una mirada enigmática se veía al espejo y reflexionaba sobre lo mismo que Saori Kido. ¿Quién era realmente?

-¿Eriol Hiragizawa o Lead Clow? He allí la cuestión.-se dijo a sí mismo el inglés, parafraseando a Shakespeare mientras sonreía irónicamente.

Si no sonreía de seguro empezaba a llorar o a enfurecerse. Al fin y al cabo aquello le daba a veces problemas en los que no conseguía nada bueno. De hecho, a él también le cayó de sorpresa el saber que era la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos que haya existido cuando cobró conciencia de ello. Eso era algo que sabía, aunque había un par de cosas que no lograba recordar demasiado bien como la Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos, ciertamente el nombre le sonaba una y otra vez pero no lograba recordar demasiado.

-Oye Eriol, encontré algo entre tus libros que a lo mejor te interesa.-le dijo una criaturita similar a un gato azul con un par de alitas destacándose de su lomo que interrumpía sus cavilaciones.

-Si claro, voy para allá Spinel.-dijo, manteniendo la calma en su voz y ocultando bastante bien sus preocupaciones, ya que él nunca permitiría que otros se preocupen por él.

Apenas llegó notó que la criatura mágica estaba llena de polvo y tosiendo un poco.

-Espero que aprecies esto. Hacer este tipo de cosas no es algo que haga todos los días.-le reclamó Spinel con su chillona vocecita.

-Claro, claro… si me disculpas hay algunas cosas que quiero revisar acá.

Hojeó aquellos desgastados libros que casi por milagro las polillas no destrozaron. Entonces notó un cuadernillo pequeño bastante más deteriorado que los otros y sintió que debía leerlo. Acomodó sus lentes y empezó a leer cuando notó un lugar y un año en particular: "Hong Kong, 1860".

Relacionándolo con sus clases de historia, recordó que Hong Kong distaba mucho de ser lo que era en estos días, pero que ya era un punto muy valioso para los ingleses en el mar de China por su control de las rutas comerciales. En el texto había apuntes menores que Clow hacía, aunque referenciaba a un tal Shion, y a la Convención de Hechiceros Antiguos. En eso vio que algo había sido escrito en inglés británico e inglés hongkonés en algunos párrafos, y en chino mandarín y chino cantonés en otros.

"Ésta es la tercera reunión que tiene la Convención con el Patriarca del Santuario, el Santo Dorado de Aries Shion. Aunque no soy un alto integrante de la Convención, he sido designado para negociar con él las bases de una cooperación doble necesaria para la defensa de este mundo ante cualquier tipo de enemigo que represente al mal y lo amenace.

Debo decir que el Patriarca es ante todo un hombre de justicia, un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin contar el hecho de que nunca he sentido tanto poder antes, ¿acaso es éste el poder que los guerreros de brillante armadura poseen?

Aunque sé que son sólo dos los Santos que están en activo, se sabe que el Santuario de Atena está siendo reconstruido en una zona de difícil acceso a las personas comunes y corrientes, e incluso a los mismos hechiceros, y que están siendo entrenados algunos Santos que deberán sentar las bases de un nuevo Santuario.

Cuando supo que la Convención estaba haciendo lo propio y que las fuerzas mágicas que deberían aparecer en el futuro estarían listas para afrontar mano a mano con los Santos cualquier gran amenaza, el Patriarca se sintió contento. Aún pese a su edad, podía notarse la alegría de un joven cuando supo aquello. No lo culpo, ya que sería cuestión de un siglo o más para que empiecen las guerras divinas."

Detuvo su lectura por unos momentos mientras iba a la cocina y preparaba una taza de té. Mecánicamente vertía el agua caliente en la taza y luego colocaba una bolsita de té y algunas cucharadas de azúcar. Él hacía aquellas acciones para tratar de relajarse y absorber de la mejor forma posible lo que aparecía ante él.

Siguió pasando algunas páginas que no parecían decir gran cosa y entretanto tomaba sorbo tras sorbo de aquella bebida caliente, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en otra página más que leyó con atención al tiempo que tomaba poco a poco el contenido de aquella taza.

"A los dos días apareció ante la reunión de la Convención en pleno, el Santo Dorado de Libra Dohko, aunque es un anciano de piel arrugada con tonos morados puede sentirse un aura tan calmada y potente como la que emana el Patriarca del Santuario.

Se nota que pese a todo existe una gran camaradería entre ellos, incluso esta se respira en el ambiente mismo. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta… ¿se mantendrá esta unión? Es decir, sabemos que con Shion se mantendrá garantizada, pero… él no es inmortal.

Aunque la posibilidad es remota, temo por la desunión de esta alianza, si algún enemigo poderoso apareciera y esta unión no se mantuviese… sería el final. Shion y Dohko también están conscientes, ellos sobrevivieron de milagro a la lucha que sostuvieron con Hades allá por 1760 (3), de 79 Santos en activo sólo quedaron dos.

Cuando supe eso quedé pasmado… es decir, si estos dos ancianos Santos Dorados sobrevivieron de milagro, ¿tan poderoso fue el enemigo? Lo corroboraron… y por ello lo último que se deseó en plena reconstitución del Santuario era que aparecieran fuerzas que se considerarían menores causando estragos en el mundo.

Era preciso reconstruir el Santuario de todas maneras, ya que de otro modo se retrasaría el entrenamiento de los nuevos Santos. Ahora voy entendiendo porque algunos clanes chinos así como los druidas empezaron a movilizar todo lo que tuvieron para crear esta especie de… orden aliada."

De modo que el rol de la Convención era de soporte del Santuario. Pero entonces, ¿cómo era que ningún Santo de Bronce sabía de eso? Siguió revisando ese cuadernillo, mientras avanzaba página por página descubría más cosas.

Al parecer, Lead Clow si sabía de la existencia del Santuario de Atena, e incluso conoció a Shion y Dohko. Sin embargo, ¿cómo así fue que la alianza pareció disolverse? Trató de revisar más, pero se encontró con una sorpresa. Aquello no estaba ni en inglés británico o hongkonés (4) ni en chino mandarín o cantonés (5). Acá Eriol se detuvo por un momento y trago a trago terminaba de tomar aquél té al tiempo que trataba de descifrar aquellos caracteres escritos, pero extrañamente no podía. Aunque se le hizo familiar el verlos por un instante parecían… ¿griego antiguo?

-¡Eriol, ya regresé!-dijo Nakuru, mientras entraba al lugar donde estaba la reencarnación del creador de las Clow Cards.

En aquél preciso instante, el último trago de té había sido consumido y el hechicero se paró al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

-Nakuru, necesitaré salir por un rato.-contestó, acomodándose los lentes y con cierta seriedad en su mirada.

-¿A dónde… .-inquiría la muchacha totalmente extrañada ante algo así.

-Voy a ver a algunos amigos míos. Tengo varias corazonadas, pero no sé qué tan correctas sean.

Tras aquello, salió de aquella casa sin decir una palabra más para extrañeza de Nakuru y Spinel.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Nakuru.

-Desde hace un rato ha estado así, me preocupa.-respondió Spinel.-Sea como fuere, espero que lo resuelva.

Pasaría al menos una hora después de las palabras pronunciadas por Spinel-Sun, en Hong Kong, lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mansión de dos pisos cuyo estilo moderno estaba ahora toda en llamas, y por dentro los muebles y la decoración fueron hechas pedazos poco antes de que el fuego se propagara con la ayuda del kerosene y la gasolina. A la vez, el enorme jardín de palmeras había quedado convertido en una especie de tierra calcinada similar a la de un páramo horrendo.

Los sirvientes y guardaespaldas dentro de aquél inmenso inmueble habían sido todos asesinados, con sus pechos incrustados por el puño de aquella mujer de armadura negra con una pequeña espiral descendente roja a la altura de la esquina superior derecha de su busto. Ella, para horror de las jóvenes hermanas de aquella familia, había destrozado los corazones a todos ellos tras cerrar su puño al interior de sus cuerpos. Todo aquello en segundos que para las cuatro hermosas jóvenes de cabello castaño, tez clara y esbelta figura cuyas únicas diferencia eran el color de los ojos, las ropas y la estatura así como el tipo de peinado que tenían.

Pero el horror también lo tenía la madre de aquellas mujeres. Una mujer de porte serio y frío, cuyo rostro finamente maquillado y pálido así como sus ojos oscuros y labios carmesí se contraían en un gesto de rabia volcada contra varios de los hombres que acompañaban a ésa mujer, vestidos con trajes militares futuristas y que portaban algo similar a los rifles para el concepto de aquellas muchachas ingresaban a la casa, ignorándolas por un momento.

Una rabia volcada en la forma de un poderoso hechizo proyectado a través de su abanico como miles de rayos que electrocutaron a varios de ésos soldados que quedaron literalmente rostizados de pies a cabeza. Tras aquél acto, la mujer de armadura negra proyectó un aura tan oscura que por un momento estremeció de miedo a aquél grupo de féminas.

-Soy Adelia, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia. Y tú ayudas a quienes se nos oponen, Ieran Li. Jefa de familia del Clan Li y madre de ése mocoso imberbe llamado Shaoran. Mandándolo a Tokio sentenciaste tu muerte y la de tu familia.-repuso la mujer con burla y desdén, al tiempo que asfixiaba a las cuatro jovencitas con su telequinesis hasta dejarlas sumidas en la inconsciencia.-Y éstas deben ser sus hermanas.

Las nombró una por una señalándolas. Fuutie era de cabello castaño largo y ropas amarillas, la joven de pelo marrón claro corto hasta la nuca y de ropas rojas era Shiefa, la muchacha de traje tradicional chino verde y cabellera con una coleta pequeña era Fanran, y por último Feimei era la mujer de ropas azules y pelo largo.

-Hermosas todas ellas, tal como la madre y como el hijo.

-¡Déjalas! ¡¿Qué te hemos hecho?-exclamó la dama Ieran, entre desesperada y furiosa.

Antes que nadie pudiera responder, una jovencita que aparentaba los doce años de edad, de cabello negro, tez clara y hermosos ojos miel buscó golpear con todas sus fuerzas con una agresiva patada de kung fu a ésa mujer.

-A ti es a quien busco, Meiling Li.-dijo la caroniana antes de sujetar la pierna derecha de la prima de Shaoran y arrojarla con violencia contra Ieran, derribándolas a ambas.-Y en cuanto a ti, Ieran. Tu único valor para mí fue haber eliminado a ésos soldados, apenas eso.

Un instante después todo se tornó oscuro para la progenitora de Shaoran Li y sus hermanas. Era aquél pequeño momento en que poco a poco todo se nublaba y un individuo caía inevitablemente en la inconsciencia.

Dos minutos antes de aquello, una jovencita de pelo teñido en rosa recorría con su mirada a través de sus ojos castaños la banda transportadora de equipaje hasta finalmente dar con su maleta y reunirse con su familia. Salieron al fin del aeropuerto de Narita (6) y de ése Boeing 747-400 (7) de All Nippon Airways (8) tras ése viaje desde Estados Unidos cruzando el Pacífico poco antes de que ya se suspendieran los vuelos. Recordó, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto que el último vuelo sería uno de Japan Airlines.

Ya estaban tomando el taxi y salieron tras varios minutos de la prefectura de Chiba y por cuestión de tráfico pasaron por Shinjuku. De súbito, estalló un coche-bomba, el cual se hallaba justo al costado en el que estaba el taxi en el que iba aquella familia. Todo estuvo a oscuras para aquella muchacha que quedó inconsciente y que al despertar sentía el aire a alcohol y gasas de un hospital, aunque no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. En ese momento, un grupo de jóvenes y niños trataba de llegar donde estaba ella pero la gente de seguridad del hospital estaba forcejeando con ellos y sacándolos del lugar hasta que en eso fue el mismo director del hospital el que intervino.

-Muy bien niños… ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-Y todavía lo pregunta. ¡No nos dejaron ver a Mimi!-exclamó Yolei tratando de forcejear con los de seguridad aunque la contuvieron rápido.

-Cálmate niña… para empezar qué son de ella.-contestó el médico.

-Sus amigos, y díganos la verdad, ¿cómo está?-inquirió Matt.

-Inconsciente, aunque por fortuna el impacto que recibió no fue muy fuerte de hecho, creo que podrá reponerse en unas pocas horas… pero… .-decía el galeno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-inquirió Tai.

-Espero que me ayuden a darle esta noticia a su amiga… sus padres han muerto, no resistieron la fuerza de la explosión… ahora, cálmense y dejen de hacer alboroto. Muchos más que han muerto o están heridos y hacemos lo mejor que podemos.-tras aquello el doctor se fue pero había cierto tono depresivo en su voz.

-Disculpe, es preciso que hable con usted.-dijo un sujeto bastante alto y al que Ken, Cody y Yolei reconocieron.

-¿Usted es… .-decía Ken.

- Disculpen un momento, estoy trabajando… doctor espere, Paul Tapia del Yomiuri Shimbun. Una pregunta sobre el atentado de hoy.

-Creo que ya debió haber visto la escena del… .

-Lo hice, pero debo saber el estado de los pacientes… por cierto, si fueran familiares o amigos de alguien mi más sincero pésame, niños.-dijo el joven Tapia antes de hablar con el galeno.

-Ya sabrá los daños que esos doscientos kilos de anfo hicieron en el lugar, pero lo peor es el número de víctimas, hay casi treinta muertos y veinticinco heridos, entre ellos esa niña.-el galeno señaló hacia la habitación en que estaba Mimi.

-Señor, podría dejar que al menos estén cinco minutos con esa chiquilla. Creo que ahora más que nunca ella los necesita.

-Está bien pero será la única excepción. Cinco minutos.

El doctor se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar junto al periodista por cada una de las habitaciones del hospital, cuando en eso oyó un "gracias" de Joe e Izzy.

-Les debía una, sólo no se metan en problemas.-contestó Paul sin mirarlos.

La digidestinada de la Pureza empezó a recuperarse y a levantarse sólo para recibir un abrazo de Sora la cual estaba llorando, Mimi también empezó a llorar.

Cerca de allí, Ami Mizuno y Lita Kino caminaban hacia una biblioteca. Sabían del atentado en cuestión y les daba rabia no poder hacer nada para evitar eso. Una cosa era enfrentar monstruos, otra muy distinta a una especie de mafia organizada en las sombras aliada a un enemigo del que poco o nada sabían. Ambas notaron de pronto que varios sujetos se posicionaban cerca de la entrada del hospital en el que Paul verificaba lo del accidente. El Guardián de Bronce salió del lugar relativamente tranquilo cuando uno de ellos sacó un revólver y disparó a quemarropa contra los transeúntes, a lo cual el joven de ojos azul-grises evadió las balas tirándose al piso.

-¿Ese no es Paul, Ami?-preguntó Lita.

-Sí, pero ahora… .-decía Ami preocupada por los civiles que huían del lugar.

Algunos de los de seguridad del hospital y un policía enfrentaron a los maleantes pero no había gran diferencia, e incluso lograron herir a varios allí. Lita y Ami estaban por transformarse cuando notaron que el mismo Paul derribaba a uno de esos asesinos de una patada y noquearlo de un derechazo haciéndolo sangrar, para luego disparar contra los atacantes en un tiroteo hasta que vinieron las patrullas de la policía metropolitana de Tokio y empezó otra balacera más. En medio de la confusión el Guardián de Bronce llevó al tipo que golpeó a un lugar algo apartado aunque Lita y Ami lo notaron y empezaron a seguirlo.

-Bien perro, ahora di quien te mandó a provocar este tiroteo, y lo de la explosión… confiesa de una vez.-le exigió Paul mientras empezaba a golpear salvajemente al sujeto haciendo que empiece a sangrar cada vez más por la herida que recibió.

-¿Crees que diré… aghhhhh… .-el maleante notó aterrorizado cómo se ahogaba.

-Lo ves viejo, ahora sabes que pude… .-el guerrero de la luz iba a seguir pero notó como las presencias de Lita y Ami se acercaban, ante lo cual sacó a rastras al sujeto para luego estrellarlo brutalmente contra la pista.

-Paul, pero que… .-decía Lita.

-Lo siento, pero este disparó contra mí a quemarropa y… .

-Pero no puedes tomar la justicia… .-reclamaba Ami.

-Descuida. No iba a matarlo.-dijo él mientras el pensamiento sólo quería que hablara, quedaba en su cabeza.

En eso, dos policías apuntaron con sus revólveres a Paul así como a Lita y Ami.

-No se mueva.-dijo uno de los policías.

-¿Por qué sacó a rastras a este sujeto del lugar? Parece estar golpeado.-notó el segundo, mientras apuntaba con su arma al cuerpo de Paul.

-Fue en defensa propia y… oigan no pueden hacerme esto.-protestó Paul mientras notaba como estaba siendo esposado.

-Deberá dar su testimonio en la comisaría y… .-decía un tercero que aparecía arrestándolo y empujándolo a rastras a una camioneta.

-Espere oficial, soy un periodista del Yomiuri Shimbun, Paul Tapia… cálmese.

-Calmarnos, ja… mire quien lo dice, usted ha golpeado a este homb…

-Y ustedes son sólo unos inútiles que no pueden detener una ola de terror, incompetentes al punto tal que les metieron una bomba en una de sus comisarías y no notaron eso.-reclamó Paul, con una expresión de ira en su rostro.

Nada lo hubiera complacido más que poner a esos sujetos en su lugar, pero recordó el deber que tenía. Proteger ese mundo.

-Espere oficial, nosotras vimos lo que pasó. Éste hombre actuó en defensa propia.-intervino Ami.

-Sí… y ellos empezaron a disparar.-completó Lita.

-¿Hay algún otro testigo acá?-preguntó uno de los oficiales.

-¿A lo mejor sus colegas heridos, los de seguridad del hospital o los civiles que huyeron de aquí?-contestó Paul con cierto sarcasmo.

-Como sea, debe venir esta tarde a dar su testimonio… aunque no será arrestado, ya está en mi lista negra por esto.-dijo otro antes de liberarlo de las esposas y salir del lugar.

Por su parte, apenas empezaron los disparos todos en el hospital procuraron alejarse de las ventanas y hubo cierto pánico. Aunque la paciente Tachikawa fue la que más rápidamente estaba en shock. Tai, Joe y Matt intentaban sostenerla pero parecía actuar con miedo. En aquél momento deseaba no haber venido a Tokio, si alguna vez el Digimundo le pareció peligroso esto era mucho peor. Su propia ciudad era casi el infierno mismo en ese instante.

-¡DEJENME IR! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE INFIERNO!-gritaba Mimi una y otra vez, mientras trataban de calmarla.

Los gritos cesaron cuando algunos de los médicos le inyectaron un sedante y la ataron a la cama, aparte de sacar a los que visitaban a Mimi de la habitación.

-Debemos detener esta locura o el mundo será un caos.-dijo T.K. mientras apretaba su puño izquierdo antes de lanzar un puñetazo a una de las paredes del hall del hospital.

-Lo sé, pero la gran pregunta es… ¿cómo?-contestó Kari.

-Eso es algo que no sé Kari pero… debemos intentarlo, Mimi ya está sufriendo mucho ahora. Nadie más merece sufrir.-habló Joe, acomodándose los lentes antes de irse.

Fin del capítulo 19.

Notas del Autor:

¡Hola, hola, hola! Espero que se les haya hecho divertido esto. La montaña rusa está a punto de dar una de sus vueltas más alocadas acá. Estamos así de cerca, en ése momento donde uno inconscientemente se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas y reúne todo su aliento antes de gritar con todo lo que le den los pulmones.

Si, así de intenso será y yo personalmente me aseguraré de ello. Ya esto que viene pasando es la antesala directa de un hecho que será alocado en extremo y terriblemente crudo. Quienes hubieran leído la versión original de mi fic saben que es, y quienes no, ya sabrán. Bueno, los villanos andan armando sus planes, metiéndole miedo a medio mundo, secuestrando o haciendo ataques terroristas. Y los héroes… pues ya sabrán lo que sucederá.

Dudas, amenazas, sobornos, insinuaciones sólo aceptadas a mujeres previamente aprobadas por el autor de la historia y demás a falcon_ o a .

Hasta el capítulo que viene.

Lista de Términos:

Kantei: Se halla en la dirección 2-3-1 Nagata-cho, esto en Chiyoda, Tokio. Básicamente es la oficina principal y residencia oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón. Ésta nueva residencia fue construida en el año 2002 y tiene cinco niveles, y queda frente a la Dieta japonesa (el Parlamento de Japón). .org/wiki/Kantei vayan a ése link para más datos de esto.

Agencia de Defensa: Elevado a Ministerio de Defensa a partir del año 2007, de modo que en el año en que se centran los eventos de éste fic en el universo donde coexisten éstos cinco animes es válido. Se halla en el 5-1 Ichigaya, Honmura-cho, en Shinjuku, Tokio. Básicamente es allí donde se toman todas las decisiones referentes a defensa. Por si quieren saber más de este tema pueden ir a .org/wiki/Ministry_of_Defence_(Japan)

1760: Bien, acá debe hacerse una aclaración. Cronológicamente, es imposible que se respete canónicamente la historia de estos animes ya que algunos como Saint Seiya estaban ambientados originalmente en 1986 (luego pasó a 1990) y otros como Digimon 02 en el año 2002. Ya que éste es un universo alterno donde coexisten los cinco, los eventos de ésta historia se realizan en el 2003 con una diferencia de apenas meses del final de estas series. Ahora, la guerra contra Hades ambientada originalmente en 1743 por esto ha sido cambiada (por un asunto de coherencia) al año 1760, de modo que si se suma 243 años… voilá, tenemos el 2003 que es cuando pasa todo en Las Dos Caras del Ser Libro I: El Primer Golpe.

Inglés británico o hongkonés: Básicamente una diferencia de dialectos que a veces se expresa en la gramática o en la forma en que se habla el mismo idioma. Algo lógico ya que el inglés de las islas Británicas, que es el más "oficial" (a diferencia del inglés estadounidense que es más "popular") es distinto del inglés de Hong Kong.

Chino mandarín o cantonés: Igual, la misma diferencia de dialectos. El chino mandarín es el que se habla en forma oficial a nivel de todo China, pero en la zona sur de China, digamos Hong Kong, Macao y Cantón, se habla éste otro dialecto que es el chino cantonés.

Aeropuerto de Narita: Es el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, un monstruo enorme ubicado en la prefectura de Chiba (colindante con Tokio mismo) que se encarga del tráfico aéreo internacional de Tokio en su mayor proporción y que es centro de conexión con las aerolíneas Japan Airways, All Nippon Airways, United Airlines y Northwest Airlines. Para conocer más de éste lugar pueden ir a .org/wiki/Aeropuerto_Internacional_de_Narita

Boeing 747-400: Un avión comercial de fuselaje ancho que ha sido el más ampliamente usado de las aeronaves Boeing 747 y que entró al mercado a partir de 1989 hasta el año 2010. Entre las varias aerolíneas que lo usan se destacan All Nippon Airways y Japan Airways. Clic al siguiente hipervínculo si buscan saber más .org/wiki/Boeing_747-400#747-400

All Nippon Airways: O Zennikku, o ANA. Es una de las aerolíneas con más tráfico internacional en Japón (apenas detrás de Japan Airways), entre los diversos destinos que tiene se destacan varios de Estados Unidos como Los Ángeles, Washington D.C. o Nueva York. Si desean conocer más hay que darle un clic a .org/wiki/All_Nippon_Airways


	20. La tarde del día anterior al D

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 20: LA TARDE DEL DÍA ANTERIOR AL D**

Ya era mediodía cuando se sabía lo del coche-bomba en Shinjuku y se respiraba un ambiente de miedo al que Tomoeda, que era un lugar bastante tranquilo ahora estaba sumido en pánico. Yukito pensó sobre eso y el peligro que corrían sus abuelos y amigos como Sakura, Touya o Shaoran mientras estaba en el patio de su preparatoria, el cual lindaba con el de la escuela primaria de Tomoeda.

Se fijó en las que fueron amigas de Sakura actuando como idas mientras preparaban aquellos condenados Onibuji sin mostrar aparente preocupación de lo que sucedía y con su mundito girando en torno a aquellos onigiris. El joven de lentes percibió eso con facilidad mientras llegaba hasta la reja que separaba a ambos patios y notó que había alguien más oculto, observando en la calle.

-¿Eriol?-inquirió, mientras poco después reconocía al joven inglés.

-No sé si sea molestia… pero debo hablar con Yue.

El joven Tsukishiro entonces dejó salir un par de alas plateadas que lo cubrieron completamente y apareció como Yue, el guardián de las Sakura Cards.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Yue.

-¿Sabías si alguna vez mi anterior encarnación se contactó con los Santos?

-No realmente… Clow era bastante reservado en cuanto a ciertos asuntos… .

-¿Seguro? Encontré esto. ¿La letra realmente era de mi anterior encarnación?

El guardián de las Sakura Cards cogió la libreta de apuntes y empezó a hojearla una y otra vez. Sin duda era la letra de Clow, pero notaba que estaba escrito en diversos dialectos de inglés y chino, y en un idioma que el de apariencia de ángel reconoció apenas por los caracteres que no podía comprender como conceptos.

-Es su letra, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué escribió en… ¿griego?-dijo el ser alado con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Por qué escribiría en ése idioma?-se dijo a si mismo Eriol.

-No tengo idea, pero si sé que esto es raro, nunca me dijo que sabía griego.

-En ese caso deberé ver a la señorita Kido ahora mismo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Hay cosas que debo saber, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

La reencarnación de Lead Clow estaba alejándose cuando Shaoran y Sakura aparecieron cerca de donde estaba con Yue.

-Sería bueno que contestes algunas cosas-musitó Shaoran.

-Para empezar… ¿qué averiguaste?-inquirió Sakura.

-No puedo explicarlo ahora y… .

-Mira, siempre has estado con ese tonto juego de ocultarnos la verdad y manipular todo por tu diversión. ¡Explica qué está pasando!-amenazó el niño Li mientras alistaba su péndulo.

-¿Crees que podrás hacerme algo?-murmuró el niño inglés con un gesto divertido.

-Créeme, no soy el… aghhh… .-musitó Shaoran antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué le has hecho?-preguntó la Card Master, alistando su llave.

-Lo dejé dormido y haré lo mismo con ustedes si siguen deteniéndome. No pretendo jugar con ustedes pero si persisten saldré de todas maneras.

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi… aghhh… .-antes que pudiera completar la invocación Sakura quedó inmóvil así como Yue, tras lo cual Eriol salió tranquilamente del lugar.

-Tus poderes son grandiosos Sakura, pero lamentablemente te falta mucho. Ah, y cuando la parálisis que tienes desaparezca será mejor que lleves a Shaoran a la enfermería. Seguro dejarán que vaya a casa a descansar, cosa que en verdad necesitamos todos.

No hubo posibilidad para Sakura Kinomoto de decir una palabra más ya que su interlocutor desaparecía de aquél lugar. Tampoco hubo posibilidad de que ella pensara algo sobre lo que pudiera querer saber Eriol, sobre todo cuando debía llevar a Shaoran a que lo atienda la enfermera de la escuela.

El reloj marcaba las dos y treinta de la tarde cuando en una sala de reuniones se discutía el plan de batalla que los caronianos debían seguir, Carlos estaba en la cabecera de la mesa con Uthbak, Arinus y Huranuk, junto con un holograma tridimensional de Adelia. Ellos afinaban los pasos a seguir con Zertok, Uysard, Caridi, Kales, Toufar, Yanil, Draloth, Atyon y Zaotyon que aparecían en diversas proyecciones holográficas tridimensionales desde el acorazado espacial "Yusud".

-Entonces la flota a mi cargo barrerá la mayoría de satélites en el espacio de la Tierra y controlar algunos cuantos.-recapituló Zertok.

-Y luego tocará dividir su flota en dos grupos, uno atacará Extremo Oriente como respaldo al ataque a Tokio, y el otro irá sobre el Mediterráneo Oriental y Medio Oriente así como a un punto determinado en el mar Egeo, cerca de Atenas. En ese grupo estarán todos ustedes.-aclaró Huranuk.

-¿Y por qué decidiste hacer eso?-preguntó Yanil.

-¿Acaso no sentiste las presencias que están en esa zona, Yanil? Son quizá las más poderosas de este mundo.-aclaró Draloth.

-Pero ésas lecturas de aura centradas cerca de Atenas causarían demasiadas bajas… ¿no convendría… .-preguntaba Caridi, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Es natural, una cobarde como tú no debería estar en ese frente.-dijo Carlos, casi retando a Caridi.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso iluso… podemos arreglar cuen… .-decía Caridi.

-Ignóralo, Caridi… es obvio que pretende provocarte. ¿Celoso, Carlos? ¿Temes perder tu posición ante el emperador?-provocó Uysard.

-Pero bueno… .-intervino Toufar, deteniendo aquella discusión inútil.-Iremos a ese lugar y acabaremos con los guerreros que estén en esa zona.

-Hum… preferiría ir a Atenas y arrasarla, sería más divertido.-agregó Kales.

-Relájate, Kales… habrá oportunidad de eso, pero primero debemos vencer a esos guerreros.-comentó Zaotyon.

-Cuestión de explorar el terreno a atacar y… .-decía Atyon.

-No hay necesidad de eso, tendrán un guía para allá… lo enviaré en unas pocas horas a la "Yusud".-aclaró Huranuk, para sorpresa de Carlos y los otros que no sabían de aquello.

-Pero como es que… .-inquiría Uthbak.

-Cálmese Shadow Warrior Uthbak… también tendremos ayuda los que pelearemos en Tokio.-explicó de nueva cuenta.

-Momento… ¿Cómo que ayuda? ¿Quién sería su guía?-preguntó Arinus, igual de extrañado que todos los que estaban con el emperador.

En ese momento apareció un hombre delgado y de estatura mediana. Su armadura, comparada con los Shadow Warriors que se hallaban en aquél lugareña en mucho, menos sofisticada y hasta podría decirse anticuada. Su tez era clara, sus ojos negros y su cabello no era muy abundante.

-Caballeros, les presento a Espartano, alguien que alguna vez fue un Santo de Atena, y que ahora será nuestro guía.-explicaba Huranuk.

-No lo olvides Huranuk… una vez que los Santos de Atena hayan sido derrotados, yo gobernaré el Santuario.

Allí entendieron la jugada de Huranuk. Manipuló a ese debilucho, pensó Draloth.

-Y dinos Huranuk… él conoce el Santuario, ¿no es así?-inquirió Uysard.

-Desde luego, sé todos los caminos para llegar al Santuario… sólo espero que lo recuerden… con su ayuda seré el nuevo Patriarca.-recordó Espartano.

-Tienes un trato.-respondió Huranuk, antes de volverse al guerrero terrestre.-Por cierto, Shadow Warrior Carlos… recibiremos un pequeño apoyo del Santuario.

-¿Cómo?-inquirió Carlos, antes de que dos figuras más aparecieran.

El primero era más alto y fuerte que el segundo, de tez blanca y cabello castaño con tonos rosados, portaba una armadura roja de la cual salía una cadena. El segundo, evidentemente menos fuerte en resistencia, tenía la tez un poco más morena y su cabello era así como el de su compañero, castaño aunque con tonos azulados, así como una armadura azul con una cadena.

-Les presento a Reda y Spica, antiguos Santos que nos ayudarán en Tokio.

-Espero que reconstruyan la isla Andrómeda como ofrecieron.-dijo Spica, mientras avanzaba unos pasos.

-Y nosotros mandaremos allí.-dijo Reda.-Esos fueron los términos Huranuk.

El Shadow Warrior terrestre se sorprendió de que los refuerzos del emperador lleguen horas antes de lo que supuesto, y ahora aparecían unos guerreros de pacotilla engañados bastante bien por Huranuk. Adelia entonces interrumpió los pensamientos del joven Vilanova para hablar un instante:

-Por mi parte, les informo que ya hice lo que debía ser hecho en Hong Kong. Será cuestión de nada para afinar los detalles de cierto asunto que tengo.

Antes que nadie dijera más sobre el asunto, Zertok intervino súbitamente:

-Disculpen… está llegando una transmisión desde la sala del trono imperial.-dijo Zertok, antes de lograr activar una pantalla holográfica en tres dimensiones en el "Yusud" la cual podía ser vista por Carlos y los otros en la Tierra.

Tras unos segundos de estática, finalmente empezó a aparecer la imagen del emperador caroniano. Era un imponente coloso de complexión corpulenta de pelo negro corto, tez blanca, un rostro que aparentaba ser el de un muchacho de veinte años y sus ojos eran horrendas llamaradas plateadas de ira y odio inextinguibles.

Ésa figura era la representación del terror ejercido sobre muchos mundos que habían caído ante la tiranía imperial y del miedo que los caronianos le tenían y sus ojos vueltos eternamente en llamas plateadas eran prueba de ello. Él vestía una túnica negra que lo cubría como si fuera una especie de monje, o mejor dicho, un cruzado o un devoto de la maldad.

-De modo que finalmente la conquista de ese mundo se realizará… espero que todo salga tal como ocurrió en el… Digimundo.-dijo, casi con desdén el emperador caroniano, mientras que se notaba ante todos una voz bastante gruesa.

-Descuide Su Ilustrísima, mientras esté al mando de esta misión este mundo le rendirá pleitesía.-dijo Carlos, aún agachado y sin dignarse a mirar a la imagen holográfica del emperador por más curiosidad que sintiera en ese instante.

Todo permaneció en silencio por algunos instantes, pero éste fue interrumpido por los gritos del joven Vilanova que se asfixiaba y retorcía de dolor cada vez más en cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Aquello duró apenas quince segundos, pero para el terrestre fue el lapso de tiempo más largo de su vida.

-Aghhhhh… .-fue el último sonido de dolor de Carlos, el cual cayó duramente en el piso, y oía las palabras de aquél déspota siniestro.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Cuatro Shadow Warriors muertos! Thanus, Likus, Rysutar y Edira… tenían potencial y eran mis guerreros. Aún estando en la sala del trono imperial puedo castigar a cualquiera que cometa una ineptitud, aún si está en otro universo y apenas me esforcé para hacerlo. ¡Sepan con esto que nadie escapa a mi poder!

-Su Ilustrísima… era para… provocar el miedo en la gente… ¿no es ese su principio básico?-inquirió el guerrero terrestre mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Evidentemente lo es… pero mientras haya un Guardián sea cual fuere su rango, es una amenaza y debieron eliminarlo a él antes que a nadie en primer lugar.

Todos los que se hallaban en la base de Tokio sintieron las palabras del emperador, eran demasiado duras para quien sea. Y lo peor era que no podían contradecirlo, no sólo porque aquello podía implicar su final, sino porque tenía razón.

-Espero que ese mundo pronto rinda tributo al imperio de Caronia… todo lo que existe, debe pertenecer al imperio y servirme a mí, el emperador de emperadores.-de pronto su gesto se tornó mucho más macabro al hablar.-O debe ser erradicado.

Tras aquél mensaje del emperador, todos quedaron callados. Nadie podía enfrentar a Su Ilustrísima ya que no había poder superior a él, según los caronianos. No se dignaban por aquella vergüenza que eran sus fracasos a pronunciar su nombre, y el intentarlo en aquella circunstancia era el equivalente a la esclavitud o a la muerte.

Carlos tras aquello salió del lugar, cansado por recibir el ataque del emperador caroniano. Él entendió que para haber mandado un ataque psíquico a ese nivel desde otra realidad sin dudarlo, aquél tirano era realmente poderoso y peligroso.

-¿Cuál es el límite del poder? ¿O acaso no hay límite?-preguntó Carlos sin referirse a nadie en especial, antes de ir a dormir.

Una hora y media después de que Carlos pronunciara ésas palabras, Eriol había llegado ante la puerta de la mansión Kido, tras tocar el timbre un par de veces, lo hicieron pasar e iba a hablar con Saori en su despacho, pero Tatsumi lo detuvo.

-Lo siento jovencito, no puedes entrar allí.

-No lo entiende… es preciso que vaya y hable con ella.-dijo Eriol.

-Ja, pues escuch… .

-Será mejor que me deje pasar donde ella está… entendió.-ordenó el jovencito de lentes pero con la voz de Clow saliendo de sus labios.

Tatsumi no pudo negarse ante aquella "petición":

-De acuerdo… ella no está en su despacho pero si en el planetario de la mansión, pero no deberías ir. Usualmente cuando va allá está reflexionando sobre algo.

-Entiendo, sé que es duro ser Atena pero… debo ir, es preciso.

Eriol se dirigió al planetario de la mansión Kido, de un modo bastante calmado mientras veía varios ambientes en los que se veía a algunos de los Santos de Bronce como Ban, Ichi y Nachi montando guardia; así como a Jabu y Geki teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento así como Seiya y Hyoga, mientras que Shiryu y Shun se hallaban cada cual en sus asuntos.

Caminó varios minutos, no cayó en cuenta de cuántos fueron hasta llegar al planetario y ver a la encarnación de Atena en profundas meditaciones dentro de un ambiente que simulaba tener a las ochenta y ocho constelaciones. Durante un lapso en el que perdió el sentido del tiempo solo observó la grácil y hermosa figura de Saori Kido, cuyo ceñido vestido blanco la hacía ver especialmente atractiva a ojos del joven Hiragizawa. Increíble que ella tenga trece años, pensó Eriol quien no se animó a interrumpir a la joven.

-Veo que tú también tienes el mismo problema que yo.-dijo de pronto Saori, sorprendiendo al niño inglés.

-Mire no sé a qué se refiera pero… .

-Es obvio… no sabes si realmente eres Eriol Hiragizawa o Lead Clow… así como tampoco sé si soy Atena o Saori Kido.

Eriol bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, era cierto… estaba ante Atena, y ella podía percibir muy bien lo que sentía.

-Debe ser duro.-murmuró Eriol como respuesta.

-A veces demasiado, créeme. Pero hay que cumplir con nuestro deber. El destino de un mundo y sus habitantes está en nuestras manos.

-A eso iba… ¿puede ayudarme a descifrar esto?-inquirió Eriol, mientras le mostraba a Saori el desgastado cuadernillo que tenía los apuntes de Lead Clow.

La joven de pelo morado lo tomó y empezó a leer un poco todo lo que había allí, y en un momento notó que había algo escrito en caracteres de griego antiguo.

-Es esto, ¿no?-preguntó Saori, mientras señalaba las páginas en griego.

-Sí… ¿qué hay allí?-respondió Eriol, algo nervioso.

Ella empezó a traducir lo que aparecía en griego diciéndolo en japonés a su interlocutor:

-"De esa reunión, treinta años han pasado… he estado avizorando un poco el futuro después de recibir la visita de una niña japonesa hará unos cinco años. Presumo que ella será la nueva dueña de las Clow Cards… ¿pero darle algo así a una niña?

No la creo capacitada en verdad, veo muy difícil que ella pudiera ser una de las nuevas fuerzas mágicas que deberán surgir. Fue a partir de allí en que empecé a hacer esto… tratar de avizorar un poco el futuro, pero me siento cada vez más débil… no soy tan joven como antes."

Eriol lo notó entonces, Lead Clow estaba muriendo de a pocos. Era poderoso entre los hechiceros pero intentar ver el futuro de esa manera sin tener el don de la clarividencia era un suicidio. Apenas el último caso que tuvo ésa capacidad había sido Nostradamus, y antes de él unos pocos profetas y oráculos de la Antiguedad, muchos de ellos pareciendo ser más mito que realidad. Nostradamus al menos tenía una habilidad psíquica para lograr eso… en cambio Clow no.

-Estaba muriendo.-dijo Eriol, sin referirse a nadie en especial.

-¿No crees que debemos detener esto?-inquirió Saori.

-Por favor, sigue leyendo… hay cosas que no recuerdo que haya hecho.-contestó el muchachito inglés.

La diosa Atena entonces siguió traduciendo:

-"Noto algo curioso, parece ser que hay más fuerzas mágicas en escena. Lo único que logro avizorar son algunas… ¿plumas? Y otra cosa… que parece ser una especie de cristal, aunque no lo reconozco bien aún. Es extraño, pero parecen poseer los símbolos de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar… tengo una corazonada sobre este tipo de fuerzas pero… no puedo escribirlo ahora, al menos no hasta saber qué tipo de poder poseen.

Son fuerzas que poseen, o al menos esa es mi impresión… un potencial único. Bien entrenados y preparados por la Convención serían fuerzas con una potencia como nunca antes se ha registrado. Sin embargo… desde la visita de esa niña japonesa llamada Sakura estoy preocupado… Dios quiera que ella y todos los otros sean bien preparados… he tenido una muy mala corazonada, ¿acaso ellos no serán preparados?

Espero que no sea así… ya que veo algo muy sombrío en el futuro, pero no puedo determinar lo que es."

Con razón entonces era que Clow había escritos todo aquello en griego antiguo, a lo mejor se interesó en aquél idioma desde que conoció a Shion y a Dohko, así como empezó a deducir el porqué creó a las Clow Cards, así como a los dichosos guardianes… era para dar un legado a ese futuro que no podría defender como Lead Clow propiamente dicho.

Saori siguió leyendo lo que venía en la página siguiente mientras lo traducía para Eriol:

-"Ya no puedo seguir haciendo mucho tiempo esto. Es demasiada energía, y me estoy volviendo viejo, por más que he usado dosis de opio cada vez más y más elevadas para potenciar mi capacidad de ver el futuro nada parece detener el debilitamiento que va sintiendo todo mi ser… de hecho, estoy pensado que el seguir fumando opio a la larga me ha debilitado.

Sé que mi familia materna está preocupada, y a lo mejor intenten enviar a alguien desde Hong Kong a ayudarme, pero para ese entonces será tarde… moriré en Tomoeda y no necesito visualizar el futuro para saberlo, puedo sentirlo en cada átomo de mi ser… me veo a mi mismo, o creo verme… luchando allí ante seres que no debieron aparecer, parecen tener una espiral roja como símbolo. Ahora he sellado las Clow Cards así como a Kerberos y Yue… espero que ellos consigan a alguien mejor que yo para cuidarlos, ya que más no puedo hacer, de verdad lo lamento.

Los dolores en mi cuerpo se intensifican, no… no puede ser… ahora lo veo… el Santuario debe cuidarse del que representa a los gemelos de oro, sólo cuídense de él… las imágenes corren demasiado rápido, no puedo distinguirlas bien… sangre… fuego… ¡maldita sea, la Convención no!, no puede ser… todo parece estar rodeado de una estela siniestra que presumo no viene de este mundo… no sé que sea… pero debemos… mantenernos unidos… ."

Eriol revisó el año en que habría sido escrito aquello, era 1890 (1). Entonces por eso diseñó aquél sello, para tratar de ver un poco más en el futuro. En ese momento Saori cayó en cuenta de una de las líneas que estaban en el escrito.

-Cuídense del que representa a los gemelos de oro… ese hechicero intentó advertirnos… .-dijo Saori algo alarmada.

-¿A qué se refiere?-inquirió Eriol.

-Él visualizaba el futuro debido a la visita que Sakura hizo, eso lo preocupó, empezó a ver el futuro… y vio como se dio la conspiración de Saga… .

-Así como el final de la Convención… pero exactamente a qué se podría referir mi encarnación anterior con eso. Momento… una espiral roja… los caronianos… ellos son la estela sombría que puede acabar con todo en este mundo.

En ese instante, Saori supo perfectamente que debía enfrentar a los caronianos y a los Shadow Warriors de una vez.

-Llamaré a los Santos de Oro a que vengan… necesitaremos su apoyo en esta lucha. Eriol…¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Saori al ver al niño inglés con una mirada de impotencia.

-Entonces… es mi culpa el no haberlos prevenido de todo esto… .-concluyó Eriol.

-No Eriol, no es… aguarda… ¿qué haces?

-No se da cuenta… yo pude haberlos advertido, sin embargo no recordé lo que pasó en aquél momento, y este cuadernillo debió llegar al Santuario antes que a otro lugar… ahora debo ir a casa.

-Espera un…

-¡NO!-gritó Eriol, desconcertando un poco a Saori, aunque luego notó que el inglés estaba sintiéndose culpable como nunca antes en su vida.-Ahora sé que siempre he sido un sujeto que sólo se ha divertido con otros y manipulado todo a su favor, pero nunca fui capaz de cumplir con lo que debía. Debía mandar aquél cuadernillo a Shion para advertirle, prácticamente… estos baños de sangre han sido mi culpa… ¡maldición!

Eriol no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar, pero para sorpresa de éste Saori puso una mano en su hombro.

-Sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no debes echarte toda la carga tú sólo… ahora entiendo que esta es una alianza, y que debemos unir fuerzas.

Ante aquellas palabras, lo único que hizo Eriol fue dejar que sigan fluyendo sus lágrimas. Era lo mejor después de disimular tanto tiempo.

En aquél momento, el cielo adquiría la característica gama cromática de los atardeceres, una extensa variedad de colores que iba desde el cálido rojo hasta el frío violeta empezando a entreverse algunas estrellas y la figura del satélite terrestre. Un espectáculo hermoso en el que Sakura Kinomoto recién reparó a medida que se caminaba con dirección hacia su hogar y que la relajaba un momento de todo lo que la desolación que embargaba su ambiente, así como el estrés del examen de matemática que tuvo y el entrenamiento con el grupo de animadoras.

Eso sin contar con que debió llevar a Shaoran a que fuera atendido y decir que se desmayó ante la enfermera. No era que le gustara mentir pero no tenía opción en ésas circunstancias. A los pocos minutos de aquello, había llegado Wei para trasladar al niño Li hasta su casa y le agradeció diciéndole que entendía con más claridad el por qué su amo quería volver a Tomoeda, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse intensamente por toda su anatomía.

De pronto la Card Master nipona notó como a medida que caminaba sentía como ella se dejaba llevar. Caminando de a pocos seguía hundiéndose más y más en la profundidad de aquél parque repleto de árboles, recordando aún cómo es que allí ella capturó a Carrera.

-Pensar que en aquellos días creía que capturar a las Cards era lo más difícil a afrontar.-se dijo a sí misma, un poco nostálgica.

De pronto quería creer en ése hechizo suyo que tanto la había animado y que sentía que necesitaba con más fuerza que nunca. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien; pensó la niña de ojos verdes. Pero fue allí que algo más la sorprendió. Le pareció ver de pronto una silueta que se escabullía entre los troncos de los árboles, camuflándose entre el verde del ambiente.

La niña Kinomoto se internó más entonces al tiempo que sentía que perdía noción del tiempo y de sus cinco sentidos, como si estar en aquél lugar tuviera un efecto que reducía su percepción sensorial y extrasensorial.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Sakura.

Fue allí que ella quedó totalmente boquiabierta y con los ojos verdosos empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Ma-má?-silabeó ella.

-Así es. Y pienso protegerte de quienes se olvidaron de ti y te han hecho daño.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tus amiguitos de la escuela, por ejemplo. Takashi, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko ya no te hacen caso.

-Es cierto pero aún tengo a… .

-¿Tu papá y Touya? Ellos están cada vez más ocupados. ¿Tomoyo? La niña que te filma pero que no comprende quien eres. ¿Shaoran? El niño que aún ahora quiere apoderarse de las Cards.

Allí ella empezó a notarlo.

-¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi mamá!-Sakura entonces quiso usar su llave pero sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba y no podía moverse.

-No. Pero entiendo a tu verdadero ser y lo liberaré de las ataduras de ésos que se dicen tus seres queridos.

De pronto la figura de Nadeshiko Kinomoto se desvaneció dejando ver la figura agraciada de una mujer de pelo castaño corto pero cuya mirada denotaba pura maldad.

-¡Tú! ¡Robaste mis Cards! ¡Estás min… tien… .-la niña Kinomoto no pudo decir más porque un golpe a su nuca la dejaba tirada en el piso y totalmente indefensa, a merced de aquella malvada Shadow Warrior.

-Te probaré que no, pequeña.-repuso Adelia.

Al mismo tiempo, en el momento en que la guerrera imperial cargaba a Sakura llevándosela con ella sucedían dos cosas. En el cielo, la gama cromática era totalmente oscura y desaparecía por completo la luz del sol. Y en el interior del cuarto de Shaoran Li, él despertaba sintiendo una horrible angustia en el pecho.Y pensó en la Card Master japonesa que él sigue amando, temiendo lo peor.

Lo terrible es que su instinto probaría ser acertado.

Fin del capítulo 20.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, varias cosas van revelándose como parte de lo que será un momento especialmente crudo en ésta historia. Así que alístense, cosas muy malas van a suceder no solo con nuestros héroes sino con todo ése mundo.

Lamentablemente Eriol descubrió cosas crudas acerca de su encarnación anterior y de todo el sufrimiento que padeció tras ver el futuro (lo cual por no tener él la capacidad psíquica de la clarividencia, lo afectó tremendamente y debió recurrir a métodos que no debió emplear.

Y para colmo de males, todas las piezas imperiales se afinan a algo aterrador sin contar con que encima de ello, Sakura ha sido secuestrada y Shaoran tiene la angustia en su pequeño ser ahora mismo. ¿Cómo es que terminará todo esto? No parece que acabe de la mejor forma la verdad.

¿Podrán Paul, los Santos de Atena, las Sailor Scouts, los digidestinados, los hechiceros de Tomoeda y los artistas marciales de Nerima salir con bien de algo que todo indica será terrible? ¿Podrá la humanidad de aquél mundo afrontar la amenaza caroniana y vivir libre para contarlo? Todo eso y más en los capítulos que vienen porque la montaña rusa está acercándose a uno de sus momentos de máximo poder.

Dudas, comentarios, miradas de desprecio, insinuaciones aceptadas solo a mujeres evaluadas previamente por el autor, sobornos en cualquier papel-moneda de cualquier país terrestre (o en piedras preciosas, o en metales preciosos, o en acciones de empresas lucrativas, o en bienes inmuebles, o en cualquier forma que el autor considere aceptable) favor de mandarlas a falcon_ o a .

Lista de Términos:

1890: Aún cuando en el canon se sabe que Clow murió a los 29 años, para efectos de éste fic él habría muerto mucho después de modo que él debió haber tenido mucho más que ésa edad.


	21. La noche del día anterior al D

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 21: LA NOCHE DEL DÍA ANTERIOR AL D**

El teléfono sonaba repetidamente y por una razón que era totalmente desconocida a él, Shaoran Li tuvo miedo. Como presintiendo que aquél timbrado insistente tenía que ver con aquella preocupación que tuvo apenas hará un par de minutos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando al momento de ejecutar tal acción escuchara durante unos segundos las voces de Sakura Kinomoto y Meiling Li pidiendo ayuda, la primera en japonés y la segunda en chino, ambos sonidos entrecruzados y confusos en su sentido, pero reconocibles para identificarlas a ellas.

-¿Ya las reconociste, no?-dijo el sonido de la voz de una mujer adulta.

-¡Sakura! ¡Meiling! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Si les hiciste algo yo… .

-Para que entiendas mejor la situación, prende tu televisor. ¡Rápido!

Apenas el niño Li escuchó un gemido lastimero de parte de Sakura Kinomoto fue que él corrió como loco a tomar el control remoto y apretar el botón de encendido para que la siguiente imagen lo dejara totalmente en shock. Era una pantalla dividida en dos partes. Del lado izquierdo estaba Meiling, y del derecho estaba Sakura. Ambas niñas aparecían con moretones y ligeros cortes en el cuerpo, y sus cabezas estaban todas cubiertas de agua al tiempo que sus rostros estaban todos llorosos. Un instante después, ambas de pronto eran asfixiadas mediante un ataque psíquico.

-Las he visto a ambas. La forma en que pedían que las rescataras y lo mucho que ambas te extrañan. Su caballerito valiente, su principito azul que las salvaría.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacerles? ¡Devuélvelas ahora!-gritaba Shaoran.

-Pero no puedes quedarte con ambas y tienes que escoger a una. Ah, decisiones, decisiones. Siempre es odioso poner dos buenas opciones en una balanza.

-¡Déjalas en paz! ¡Déjalas en paz! ¡Déjalas en paz!-exclamaba un Shaoran desesperado y que no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas.

En ése momento, Wei, el sirviente ya anciano de Shaoran entraba alarmado y quedó en shock al ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla del televisor.

-Cuestión de que decidas, tu primita de Hong Kong o tu Card Master de Japón. ¿Dónde quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? ¿En Hong Kong o en Japón?

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, perra maldita?

-Oh vaya… se te hace complicado decidir. Cambiaremos un poco ésta decisión. Tu familia o tu Card Master.

De pronto la pantalla izquierda se amplió ocupando todo el espacio del televisor y la pantalla de Sakura aparecía como un recuadro pequeño en la esquina inferior derecha. Allí se veía tanto a la madre como a las hermanas de Shaoran, atadas y amordazadas, colocadas de rodillas y con gestos que denotaban un pedido de piedad hacia quien era una carnicera miserable.

-Te lo haré más fácil. Vamos por el número uno.

Un primer haz de luz aparecía impactando de lleno el cuerpo de Feimei y destrozando en jirones sus ropas azules.

-¡Deténte!-exclamó Wei, quien tampoco podía contener su dolor.

-Ahora el segundo lugar, tu hermana Fuutie.-decía la voz de aquella mujer al tiempo que un sable de luz estocaba a otra de las hermanas de Shaoran y dejaba sus ropajes amarillos cubiertos del tono rojo carmesí a medida que permitía que se desangrara.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!

-Vamos por la tercera.

Tras eso se vio como una fuerza invisible le destrozaba la garganta en mil pedazos a Shiefa, y la joven que usaba ropas verdes y estaba tan vivaz y alegre hasta hacía unas horas quedaba totalmente exánime.

-Ahora la cuarta. Dile adiós a tu hermanito, Fanran.

Es allí que para horror de Ieran y Meiling, así como de Shaoran y Wei, veían como el puño de una guerrera de armadura negra se incrustaba en el corazón de ella, atrapándolo con la mano abierta y luego destrozándolo al tiempo que sus ojos se transformaban totalmente y se volvían llamaradas plateadas horribles. Todos estaban totalmente enmudecidos y el silencio se hizo por segundos interminables que se hacían tortuosos.

-Y ahora, Ieran… dile una última palabra de amor a tu hijo. Vamos, creo que tras tanto dolor él merece que reconozcas que es un buen muchacho. Dile que lo amas y que deseas que sea feliz.-decía el sonido sádico y truculento de aquella voz femenina que en un breve lapso de tiempo era el sinónimo de tortura a los oídos de Shaoran Li.

-Siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, siempre te amaré.-decía una Ieran golpeada y ya sin ánimos al ver a sus hijas asesinadas frente a sus ojos.-Deseo que siempre luches por ser feliz.

Allí, frente a sus ojos, Shaoran Li vio a través del televisor como Ieran Li, su elegante, hermosa y digna madre era asesinada de un sádico corte de sable de luz que iba desde la ingle hasta la frente de su rostro. Aquello detonó en el niño de ropas verdes un grito de ira y odio totales contra ésa mujer.

-¡ASESINA MALDITA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡POR LOS DIOSES, YO TE MATARÉ!

-Eso significa que hice bien en equilibrar la balanza. Te hubieras decidido injustamente por Hong Kong y hubieras dejado morir a tu Card Master, niño. Bueno, ahora… el reloj corre… y te toca tomar ahora si una decisión más justa y equilibrada.-entonces la voz de ésa mujer se tornó más burlona y comenzó a canturrear.-Es una vida por otra, Meiling o Sakura, Sakura o Meiling. Hasta me recuerda a ésa canción ridícula que escuché, creo que se llamaba Eros o Thanatos.

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA ¡BASTA!

-No, no la voy a cantar… tienes una decisión importante que tomar. Sakura o Meiling. ¿O es que acaso quieres quedarte con las dos? Típico, los hombres tienden a querer siempre acaparar lo más que se pueda.

Otra vez el vacío de sonidos que era el silencio volvió a hacerse por largo rato sin embargo la mente de Shaoran estaba totalmente destrozada y angustiada, y no sabía que decir, hacer, pensar o sentir en forma coherente. De pronto, los pensamientos del niño hongokonés se centraron inconscientemente en ésa muchachita de ojos verde esmeralda. Pensamientos que aquella mujer que estuvo torturándolo horriblemente detectó.

-Ya decidiste.

Allí, el heredero del clan Li cayó de rodillas totalmente abatido. Ante sus ojos, por el frío vidrio de la "caja boba", vio como un puño se incrustaba en el pecho de Meiling Li, abriéndose la mano y estrujando de poquitos el corazón de la prima de Shaoran. La niña practicante de kung fu nada más fue capaz de hacer ya que en fracciones de segundo su vida le era arrebatada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito de Shaoran reflejaba un dolor terrible como si se le hubiera desgarrado el alma.

-No te preocupes por Sakura. A partir de ahora seré yo, Adelia, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia, quien velará por el bienestar de ella.-dijo la guerrera imperial mediante su telepatía.

Un segundo después de haberse cortado aquella comunicación telefónica, Shaoran Li vio en el televisor como éste sintonizaba automáticamente el canal NHK y éste reportaba una serie de explosiones que degeneraron en incendios que consumían cientos de edificios con personas en su interior en la zona de la "ciudad amurallada de Kowloon"(1). Dichos incendios tenían la forma de una espiral descendente de llamas.

El reloj marcaba ya las siete de la noche con treinta minutos cuando la enorme aeronave de Japan Airlines abría su tren de aterrizaje y aminoraba su velocidad. Sería cuestión de unos pocos minutos tras aquello para que una voz en inglés y japonés anunciara por el altavoz la llegada al aeropuerto internacional de Narita, a las diecinueve horas con treinta y cinco minutos según la hora local.

Esperó unos minutos a que la mayoría de pasajeros desabrocharan sus cinturones de seguridad y abrieran los compartimientos superiores de equipaje para tomar sus pertenencias. Una vez sucedido esto, él hizo lo propio y se apuró en caminar en dirección a la terminal 2 (2), saliendo de aquél avión y descendiendo en dirección a la banda transportadora donde estaba su maleta más grande. Ya en sus manos, fue hacia la fila donde estaba la gente que ingresaba a Japón y que debía pasar por los agentes de inmigración y de aduanas del archipiélago nipón.

-Bienvenido a Japón, señor Chiba.-repuso el agente de inmigración tras sellar el pasaporte de quien era Tuxedo Mask.

-Gracias.

Luego de eso salió y tras unos minutos con su equipaje llegó hasta la estación de Narita Express (3) en el aeropuerto. Tras estar finalmente sentado su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven torpe de cabello rubio en coletas y ojos azules. No soportó un segundo más y tecleó una secuencia en su celular. Tenía que hablarle y escuchar su voz.

-Aló, Serena… .

Así inició una conversación que duraría varios minutos. Pasarían algunas horas más después del instante en que Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino acabaron de tener tal charla, cuando Rei Hino trataba de visualizar el futuro de nuevo. Pero algo extraño pasaba, ya que era incapaz de lograrlo, como si una fuerza le impidiera visualizarlo con claridad. ¿Acaso el futuro se había tornado tan incierto? Lo único que podía ver era una especie de oscuridad, nada más. En eso tocaron el timbre, ante lo cual Rei decidió dejar sus intentos para después.

-Hola Rei.-dijeron Mina y Serena a la vez.

-Hola Mina, hola Serena… ¿cómo han estado?-preguntó Rei.

-Al menos yo, tratando de calmarme… ya no puedo caminar tranquila después de lo que oí en las noticias.-dijo Mina

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Rei

-Lo del un coche-bomba en Shinjuku, y luego Ami me dijo que hubo un tiroteo en las puertas de un hospital… por Dios, todo está de cabeza.-contestó Serena, adelantándose a Mina.

-Y que lo digan… pensar que estuvimos en ese tiroteo.-decía Lita mientras aparecía junto con Ami a la puerta del templo.

-Pero… ¿cómo así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Rei algo curiosa.

-Estábamos pasando por ese hospital, y vimos a Paul salir… cuando en eso un sujeto sacó una pistola y empezó a disparar directamente contra Paul.-contó Ami.

-¡Dios Santo!-exclamaron Rei, Mina y Serena; algo asustadas por eso.

-¿Pudieron hacer algo para detener eso?-preguntó Serena.

-Imposible… todo el lugar estaba descubierto, y vimos de pronto que aparecían varios matones disparando a todo mundo… de hecho, es casi un milagro que Paul haya salido ileso de algo así.-explicó Lita.

-Menos mal que está bien… .-dijo Serena algo más calmada.

-Lo que no creí era que él pudiera darle una paliza a uno de esos sujetos y hasta atreverse a pelear… sí que es valiente.-siguió Ami.

-O tonto… es decir, meterse a pelear en plena balacera… hay que admitir que es tonto.-contestó Rei.

-Vamos Rei, no hables así de él… .-dijo Mina.

-¿Y quién me va a… -decía Rei, cuando fue callada por Serena.

-Bueno… dejemos eso, hay otra cosa que debo decirles, chicas.

-¿Y qué es?-inquirió Lita.

-Ah, es que al fin Darien va a regresar, es bueno que él nos ayude con esto. A lo mejor él pueda hablar con ese "Guardián" y hacer que la unión entre todos se fortalezca.-dijo Serena, mientras mostraba cierta felicidad en su rostro.

-Se te nota realmente feliz.-repuso Ami.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Es decir… ¡volvió Darien! ¡Y él podría ayudarnos bastante para enfrentar a ésos caronianos de una buena vez y por todas!-exclamó la líder de las Sailor Scouts.

-Bueno, al menos habrá algo bueno de todo esto… ah, y chicas… lamento no poder acompañarlas, pero debo hacer algunas compras, hasta luego.-repuso Lita, excusándose antes de salir del templo Hikawa.

-¡Hasta luego!-respondieron las demás a una voz.

Lita empezó a caminar algunas cuadras mientras salía del templo, claro que lo de las compras era cierto pero en realidad deseaba estar sola por un rato. Aunque estaba bien al lado de sus amigas, necesitaba estar de mejor humor. Aquél dichoso tiroteo se había dado, y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, ninguna de sus habilidades en artes marciales le hubieran servido demasiado. Después de todo, sólo basta un disparo en algún órgano o arteria vital y se acaba el juego. Fue en eso en que tropezó con alguien sin querer.

Tanto ella como la persona con la que tropezó estaban totalmente distraídas y el poste de electricidad que debía iluminar aquél punto específico de la calle no estaba bien. Ambos estaban sumergidos en su propio mundo interior que tenían en sus cabezas de modo que no sólo chocaron entre sí, sino que acabaron cayendo en el piso.

-Oiga, fíjese por dónde camina.-dijo Lita, algo molesta, aunque sin poder reconocer bien a la persona con la que chocó.

-De acuerdo, pero usted fíjese en donde cae.-contestó el interlocutor, en un tono algo molesto.

Unos instantes después es que de pronto la luz eléctrica de aquél poste volvió por un segundo de modo que aquello permitió a ambos interlocutores evaluar mejor las cosas.

Fue entonces en que Lita cayó en cuenta que había caído accidentalmente justo encima del sujeto con el que había chocado y estaba en una posición un tanto comprometedora, considerando que las piernas de Lita estaban cerca de las del joven ante ella, sus brazos parecían rodearlo, y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al pecho de él.

Pero si ya aquello era de por sí incómodo, cuando ambos se reconocieron todo fue aún más vergonzoso.

-¡Paul!-exclamó Lita, algo avergonzada por la situación.

-Er… Lita… .-dijo Paul, mientras se mantenía aparentemente calmado.

A los pocos minutos ambos se hallaban tomando un café en Crown's. Cuando menos esa era una forma de disculparse el uno al otro por aquello.

-Bueno, ya que nos disculpamos… ¿cómo te ha ido en esa comisaría?-preguntó Lita, con cierta curiosidad.

-Cuando menos no me metieron a una celda, aunque parecían querer lograr eso… aquella dichosa discusión duró horas y no me dejaban en paz en lo más mínimo, menos mal que recibí ayuda pero hasta ése entonces se aseguraron de retenerme durante todo ése tiempo sin una acusación mucho más seria. No me está gustando la forma en la que se van dando las cosas si esto sigue así.

-Sí, tienes razón. Admito que ésos políticos que están en el Kantei dicen que todo esto es por seguridad pero que yo sepa las cosas no han mejorado en nada en estos días.

Fue allí que Lita Kino cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

-Por cierto, dijiste ayuda, ¿no? ¿Acaso tu periódico te respaldó? ¿Mandaron a un abogado o algo así?

-No fueron ellos, sólo apareció un tipo bastante misterioso, que entró y dijo: "Inteligencia japonesa, tengo órdenes de hacer que dejen a este hombre bajo mi custodia.", y a los pocos minutos me dejaron ante ese tipo.

-¿Un agente de inteligencia?-Lita allí quedó totalmente extrañada.-Pero que… .

-Si crees que eso es inusual, alístate para la siguiente parte de la historia. Lo más extraño del caso es que apenas salimos de la comisaría, el sujeto se perdió sin dejar rastro, intenté seguirlo y nada. Simplemente el sujeto desapareció… es como si hubiera querido sacarme de allí adrede y sólo eso, pensé que a lo mejor intentaría algo más.

-Algo como que… .

-Quizá trasladarme a sus cuarteles y seguir allí un interrogatorio, quizá preguntar acerca de mi registro de llegada a Japón. En el peor de los casos sería matarme, aún cuando eso sea realmente estúpido… pero dejarme salir así nada más. Creo que lo mejor será que vigile mis espaldas más seguido, y más bien discúlpame.

-¿Y eso porqué? Si mal no recuerdo el incidente… .

-No hablaba de eso… verás, no sé qué tantos problemas se desaten pronto, pero quiero que sepas que lo último que deseo es meterlas en éstos. Tus amigas y tú son buenas chicas y menos que nadie en el mundo merecen pasar por cosas odiosas en sus vidas.

-Pues que problemas… .

-Créeme, mi vida a veces puede ser una fuente de problemas.-dijo Paul.

Claro Lita, mi vida en ambos aspectos como periodista o como guerrero; de todas formas es dura, pensó Paul.

-Pero no por eso deberías tomarlo de esa forma.

-Ah… si conociera otra forma, la tomaría créeme.-dijo Paul, dejando a Lita pensativa por un instante, aunque luego Paul se disculparía de nueva cuenta.-Oh, ahí voy de nuevo… disculpa si te molesté.

-No, no… descuida, más bien debo irme.

-Y yo debo ir a mi casa de una vez, de modo que lo mejor será que nos despidamos. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego Paul.

Ya acabada de pronunciar la despedida de Lita Kino hacia Paul Tapia deberían pasar unas horas más cuando en otro lugar Haruka y Michiru observaban a Hotaru dormir desde fuera de su cuarto. Se sentían orgullosas por ella, ya que habían podido cuidarla bien y de algún modo deseaban que tuviera un futuro feliz.

-Es bueno ver que está descansando bien.-murmuró Haruka.

-Sí… sabes, Hotaru merece algo mejor que todas las luchas que hemos afrontado, por más que su deber sea el mismo que el nuestro… proteger a la princesa.-dijo Michiru.

-Mira, no admitiría esto ante ese "Guardián" así nada más pero… tiene razón, debemos unirnos de una vez.-reconoció Haruka.

-Haruka… .-decía Michiru, algo extrañada por eso.

-Por más mal que nos caiga, debemos darlo todo… para que podamos tener un futuro, las tres juntas.

-Lo sé, yo… .

-Además debemos reconocer una cosa. Tanto esos Santos de Atena como él parecen ser bastante fuertes. Si aparecieran más de ésos Shadow Warriors ellos tendrían mayores posibilidades de manejar ésa situación.

-No me gusta que así sean las cosas.-repuso Michiru.

-A mí todavía menos. ¿Crees que me gusta que haya gente extraña metiéndose en las cosas que nosotras debemos ocuparnos? Sin embargo, ésos sujetos de negro son distintos de cualquier cosa que hayamos tenido que lidiar en el pasado.-dijo Haruka, antes de suspirar con cierta amargura por un instante.

Fue en eso, que ambas sintieron un extraño escalofrío, y llegaron a sentir como el viento se agitaba con más y más fuerza. Michiru por un impulso tomó su espejo trato de ver lo que había, y sólo era oscuridad.

-¿Qué… qué significa esto?-decía Michiru, abrazándose por impulso a Haruka, la cual lograba disimular mejor que su compañera el temor que estaba sintiendo.

En ese mismo instante, Setsuna Meiou estaba en la Puerta del Tiempo y cuando intentó viajar a Tokio de Cristal empezó a sentir como una extraña oscuridad y una energía tan perversa que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, estaba formándose y desintegrando todo hasta volverlo todo oscuridad, sin una pizca de luz. Lo peor del caso era que esa energía siniestra estaba atrayéndola cada vez más, como queriendo hacer que desaparezca también y causando que ella tuviera una sensación de ahogamiento en todas las células de su cuerpo. Para su suerte, en ese momento pudo transformarse a Sailor Plut y haciendo un acopio de todas sus fuerzas salió de aquella situación volviendo a la Puerta del Tiempo.

-Ah… no puede ser… el futuro… Tokio de Cristal… ya no existe… debemos detener esta locura… aghhhhh… .-murmuró Setsuna, para ese momento la transformación de Sailor Plut desapareció y ella cayó inconsciente por unas horas, sabía que debía ir y avisarle a las otras Sailor Scouts de aquello, pero era tarde.

El reloj ya marcaba las dos y treinta minutos de la madrugada del día siguiente. Si bien el día técnicamente había acabado desde hace dos horas y media, la oscuridad de la noche era todavía perenne y para Sakura Kinomoto se hacía tan horrendamente larga al grado de darle la sensación de haber descendido a lo más profundo del infierno.

Durante largo rato ella había recibido los golpes que le causaban moretones y cortes ligeros en todo el cuerpo, se había visto remecer por intensas corrientes eléctricas que la remecían en su ser y por una horrible sensación de ahogo que le impedía articular palabra alguna para poder gritar su dolor al tiempo que era bombardeada su psique con imágenes perturbadoramente distorsionadas.

Pero lo más horrendo fue ver a través de una pantalla holográfica los terribles hechos que se dieron. Desde su perspectiva, ella vio como toda la familia de Shaoran Li había sido asesinada mucho antes de que comenzara aquella comunicación telefónica que fue terriblemente tortuosa para el niño del que ella se enamoró.

Una a una se dieron las muertes de Meiling, Ieran, Fuutie, Fanran, Shiefa y Feimei, todas ellas horribles y es entonces cuando la frase de Adelia remeció su cabeza.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que tu noviecito no dirá una palabra por ti aún si la decisión fuera entre ti estando viva o entre su familia aún si estuvieran muertos.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-exclamó Sakura, antes de que sintiera el ahogamiento en su garganta una vez más.

Poco después, desde el punto de vista de Sakura Kinomoto, ella vio una vez más en forma horrible el asesinato de la familia de Shaoran Li, vio al heredero del Clan Li lloroso, furioso e impotente ante todo lo que sucedía. Pero lo peor del caso es que la Card Master nipona no escuchó aquél inmenso grito de dolor que desgarró el alma de ése niño chino, ella solo se quedó en la frase "ya decidiste" que pronunció Adelia.

Unos instantes después, Adelia volteó hacia Sakura y le dijo con crudeza.

-Él decidió por su familia. Decidió que tú no le importas.

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!-exclamó la niña.

-Despierta de tu mundo de fantasía, mocosa. ¿Crees acaso que tu padre y tu hermano se interesan por tu paradero? ¿O que lo hace alguna de tus amiguitas que está enviciada con ésa porquería llamada Onibuji? ¿O que le interesas a Tomoyo más allá de los videos y las ropas que te hace vestir? A tu familia directa no le interesará averiguar nada, sino les hubiera interesado saber si te escapabas de tu cuarto por las noches a capturar a éstas pequeñas.-decía la imperial al tiempo que sostenía una de las Cards.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Tus amigos están a efectos prácticos actuando como drogadictos o como zombies de modo que no les interesas. Tomoyo… para ella solo eres su juguetito personal. Tus dos guardianes, ellos extrañan más al anciano que los creó que a ti.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó la niña.

De pronto una cachetada propinada por Adelia la silenció y varias imágenes mentales se agolparon en la cabeza de Sakura, imágenes distorsionadas que buscaban modificar conceptos que la dueña de las Sakura Cards tenía.

-Y tu noviecito… prefirió a su familia muerta en sus pensamientos y no a ti. ¿Crees que ellos valen la pena si ya decidieron dejarte de lado?

El concepto "ser dejada de lado" entró cada vez con más fuerza en la mente de la niña japonesa, repetido por la voz de Adelia una y otra vez, y bombardeado por las imágenes mentales donde literalmente Sakura veía como varios de sus recuerdos se modificaban al grado en que ella estaba sola en todos los momentos de su vida.

Todo una mentira, una falsedad, una vil manipulación orquestada por una malvada que quería tener a la muchachita que tenía a su total merced. Lo peor del caso es que aquella vil estrategia terriblemente estaba dando resultados. Porque más y más la mente de Sakura estaba distorsionándose por aquellas ilusiones mentales y aquella tortura física y psicológica que le daba una horrenda sensación de abandono.

-Sólo tus Cards y yo te queremos de verdad. Sólo nosotros somos la unidad de ésta que es tu verdadera familia. ¡Abraza a tu verdadera familia, Sakura! ¡Abrázame porque yo soy tu mamá!

Un instante después, Adelia y Sakura se abrazaban intensamente.

-¡Pelea por proteger a tu verdadera familia, mi niña!-exclamó Adelia.

En ese momento, el resto de las Cards que la guerrera caroniana había tomado se reunió con las demás. Y una Sakura Kinomoto con la mirada perdida dejó que el abrazo con Adelia continuara. De pronto sintió que era feliz y que debía proteger ésa felicidad contra viento y marea, contra todos y todo.

Durante la noche, los soldados caronianos empezaron a desplazarse por toda la ciudad de Tokio, de un modo bastante sigiloso a través de los tejados de los edificios, al punto tal que ni la policía japonesa, ni las fuerzas armadas niponas o estadounidenses podían captar sus movimientos.

Los sistemas satelitales del mundo tampoco pudieron detectar los movimientos que se estaban dando en Tokio, así como el hecho de que la flota imperial estaba movilizándose estratégicamente en el espacio con sus cañones listos para disparar. Ya los caronianos habían posicionado sus naves en buena parte del espacio cercano a la Eurasia terrestre y tomaban control electrónico de los satélites terrestres.

Todo, radiofaros, satélites, sistemas de navegación diversos… absolutamente todo había sido intervenido desde el Digimundo y aún de no darse tal caso, aquellos sistemas de vigilancia aeroespacial solo hubieran detectado la oscuridad del espacio por los equipos de camuflaje de las naves imperiales que aparecían literalmente invisibles a ojos de la vigilancia terrestre, retransmitiendo un lado de la nave las imágenes que captaba el otro lado.

-¿Listo para dar la orden, comandante Huranuk?-dijo Zertok, desde la sala de mando del acorazado "Yusuf".

-Abran fuego.-fue la lacónica respuesta de Huranuk.

En ese mismo momento, las ráfagas de plasma solar salieron disparadas de los cañones de varios cazas imperiales contra algunos objetivos militares en la superficie terrestre a lo largo y ancho del Mediterráneo Oriental, Medio Oriente y Extremo Oriente, los cuales fueron convertidos en bolas llameantes de metal derretido y retorcido, o en escombros de concreto destrozado. Los cuerpos de los militares allí eran desintegrados o desfigurados tan horrendamente que se hacían imposibles de reconocer.

A la vez, en Tokio; más exactamente en Nerima, los soldados imperiales empezaban a salir de sus escondites siendo muy bien respaldados por tanques y Land Chasers que empezaron a abrir fuego. El trueno de los disparos de aquellas armas y las explosiones fueron la señal con la que se retumbaría no solo a Tokio, sino al mundo entero.

La batalla de Tokio, había empezado.

Fin del capítulo 21.

Notas del Autor:

Tengan el capítulo 21 como un regalo de Navidad. Un regalo crudo y siniestro pero necesario ya que con esto concluye la antesala de uno de los eventos más alocados en la primera saga de Las Dos Caras del Ser. La verdad, esto me llena de emoción, porque sé que iremos a una de las mejores secuencias de acción que diseñé siendo apenas un novato.

No puedo negarlo, algo así realmente causa felicidad. Llegamos al fin a ésta parte cumbre de la historia, uno de los dos mayores momentos en que la montaña rusa que es éste fanfic va a mostrarse con todo su poder. ¡Regocíjate, querido (a) lector (a)! Si llegaste tan lejos sin duda que no querrás perderte lo que vendrá.

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 22!

¡La primera batalla de Tokio y el ataque al Santuario al fin comenzaron!

Lista de términos:

"ciudad amurallada de Kowloon": Fue un exclave de China en el Hong Kong británico construido inicialmente como puesto de vigilancia contra la piratería y luego como punto de control para verificar el movimiento comercial de la zona y que aún cuando luego fuera ocupada de facto por Gran Bretaña, legalmente tal zona permanecía en el limbo legal de modo que siguieron desarrollándose el comercio y la cultura china en ésa zona. Tras la II Guerra Mundial, ésta zona fue idónea para la llegada de inmigrantes ilegales, la tugurización y el desarrollo de tráfico de drogas y prostitución (el imperio de la mafia de Hong Kong estaba allí). Para más datos sobre esto, vayan acá .org/wiki/Ciudad_amurallada_de_Kowloon

Terminal 2: Bien, si acaso prestaron atención a los capítulos anteriores de éste fic habrán notado que mencioné antes al aeropuerto de Narita, que básicamente es el que se encarga de recibir vuelos internacionales que van hacia Tokio. Bueno, la terminal 2 es justo la que recibe entre muchas aerolíneas a Japan Airlines. Para datos más completos chequen el siguiente hipervínculo con datos en inglés que son más detallados con esto .org/wiki/Narita_International_Airport

Narita Express: Abreviado como N'EX, es básicamente un tren de servicio que conecta al aeropuerto de Narita con distintos puntos de Tokio. A quien esté interesado y pueda lidiar con el inglés (porque en Wikipedia nadie ha traducido esto al español aún), puede ver más datos de esto en ésta page. .org/wiki/Narita_Express


	22. Abriendo fuego

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 22: ABRIENDO FUEGO**

El primero en ver la carnicería desatada por el imperio caroniano fue Ryoga Hibiki quien vio el preciso momento en que soldado imperial apuntaba su rifle-láser hacia una niña de Nerima.

-¡HUYE!-gritó Ryoga, pero era tarde ya que algunas de las ráfagas de láser impactaron la cabeza de la infante.

-¡Éste es uno de los que ayudó a ese Guardián de Bronce!-dijo el soldado que asesinó a sangre fría a la niña, mientras el resto de su escuadrón apuntaba los rifles-láser hacia el joven Hibiki.-¡Sobre él!

-¡MALDITOS SEAN… RUGIDO DE LEÓN!-anunció el muchacho de pañoleta amarilla ejecutando aquél ataque y matando a algunos de los caronianos que se hallaban allí, para luego replegarse al ver la llegada de muchos más soldados, mientras que los tanques demolían sin piedad contra los edificios de Nerima.

En ese instante Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo y Mouse golpeaban a diestra y siniestra a cuanto imperial encontraran. Fueron los primeros en despertarse y ver a los caronianos hizo que salieran a pelear sin pensarlo por un segundo. Luego encontraron a Ryoga y lo vieron llorando de rabia.

-No pude salvarla… .-dijo un fúrico Ryoga.

-Son unos asesinos de lo peor… debemos acabar con ellos.-anunció Ranma.

En aquél momento nadie pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Pero la movilización de los soldados imperiales se daba en todo Tokio, dirigida por Huranuk mediante una serie de pantallas holográficas en tiempo real.

-Proyecten burbuja electromagnética sobre el archipiélago japonés.-ordenó el oficial, el cual a diferencia de otras veces en las que usaba su traje militar, esta vez vestía una gabardina negra.

-Enseguida comandante.-dijo uno de los oficiales que lo rodeaban.

Tras un segundo de ser ejecutada aquella orden, los oficiales de policía apostados en las comisarías de Nerima, que trataban desesperadamente de pedir refuerzos notaban que la señal de radio no funcionaba, ni las frecuencias de los canales de televisión, ni las redes telefónicas y de Internet. Todo se había estropeado.

Fue cuando los caronianos atacaron las estaciones de policía. Pese a los tiroteos, la superioridad de los soldados de espiral descendente roja era evidente y los policías apostados en Nerima caían muertos por las ráfagas de láser o las granadas de uranio.

Así todo Tokio era atacado simultáneamente, centrándose las fuerzas imperiales en Shinjuku, Narita, Juuban, Odaiba y Tomoeda estaban siendo atacados por los caronianos que salían súbitamente de sus posiciones y empezaban a disparar a cuanto transeúnte o edificio vieran.

En ése instante, en el Santuario de Atena la noche estaba totalmente estrellada y la luna era vista perfectamente cuando Mu de Aries percibió dos poderosas cosmoenergías llegando hasta la Casa de Aries.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-inquirió Mu, elevando fuertemente su cosmoenergía.

-Tranquilo, venimos a ayudarlos.-respondió una de aquellas voces.

-Bud… Sorrento… .-contestó el Santo Dorado, reconociendo los cosmos de ambos y respirando un poco más tranquilo al verlos.

-Es bueno que estén aquí, Atena dio la orden de que algunos de los Santos Dorados vayamos a Oriente a ayudarla contra los caronianos.

-Pues a mí se me dijo que debo asistirlos a resguardar el Santuario.-explicó el Dios Guerrero de Asgard.

-Y a mí el señor Posei… Julián me pidió que ayudara a Bud y a ustedes.-decía Sorrento recordando que Poseidón ya no estaba más.-Pudimos conocer de primera mano el poder de ésos guerreros de negro y son de sumo cuidado.

Entonces los guerreros apostados en la casa de Aries notaron una gran cantidad de presencias siniestras, la gran mayoría eran débiles, pero algunas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para amenazar al Santuario. La siguiente visión aterró a todos en el Santuario, pues al tiempo que el cielo se volvía totalmente negro y las estrellas y la luna eran rojizas, dos enormes naves espaciales negras, de diez kilómetros de largo se acercaban a Atenas, posicionándose peligrosamente cerca del Santuario, eran los acorazados "Yusud" y "Etoc", seguidas por cuatro cruceros de línea, tres destructores espaciales, así como decenas de naves imperiales que volaban rápidamente hacia el Santuario.

Repentinamente, uno de los escuadrones de cazas imperiales se adelantó al resto y disparó ráfagas de plasma que destruyeron el punto donde se hallaban Mu, Bud y Sorrento. Hubo una gran explosión en el lugar, y en aquél momento creyeron haber conseguido matar a algunos guerreros del Santuario, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que únicamente se hallaba un enorme destrozo en la casa de Aries, sin rastros de los que estaban allí.

-Computadora… registra señal de carbono de… ah, pero que… .-decía uno de los pilotos que veía como los controles del caza empezaban a moverse por sí solos, mientras se estrellaba contra los otros cazas que habían destruido el lugar.

En el puente de mando del acorazado "Yusud", Zertok trataba de salir de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible? Diez cazas imperiales destruidos así nada más, eran los pensamientos de aquél oficial caroniano.

-No puedo creerlo… ese sujeto… .-decía Zertok.

-Relájese capitán, mientras nosotros estemos aquí, no será tan fácil que ellos ganen, el dossier con la información sobre esos Santos es correcto… bien, abran la escotilla… Toufar, Caridi y Kales vengan conmigo.-ordenó Draloth.-Yanil, vendrás en caso se presenten problemas en alguno de ésos templos.

-Vamos Draloth, no me dejarás nada.-intervino Uysard, apretando su puño izquierdo.-¿Estoy pintado o qué, muchacho?

-Para nada, pero siempre conviene tener un as bajo la manga. A lo mejor hay una trampa además de esos edificios y sus Santos.-contestó Draloth, tras salir de la nave seguido de Kales, Toufar y Caridi.

Al mismo tiempo, Mu detectó la llegada de cuatro auras siniestras al lugar.

-Ya vienen.-dijo, mientras sentía como tales presencias se acercaban velozmente a donde estaba con Bud y Sorrento.

Fue en eso que los vieron, eran cuatro guerreros de armadura negra. Fue Caridi la que habló primero:

-Ustedes son los defensores de éste lugar, ¿los Santos no? Veremos si realmente valen la pena como oponentes.

-En realidad yo no soy un Santo Dorado, como tampoco lo es el de armadura blanca… pero si vinieron a atacar el Santuario entonces deberemos pelear con ustedes.-anunció Sorrento, mientras alistaba su flauta.

-Por su culpa se derramó demasiada sangre… miserables, la pagarán muy caro.-dijo Bud, mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Hum… Caridi, avanza al siguiente templo.-ordenó Draloth.

-Pero….-la mujer obesa iba a tratar de responder algo a Draloth, pero bastó una mirada para entender a la perfección que debería seguir.-Esta bien… se los encargo.

-No será tan fácil… ¡Crystal Wall!-anunció Mu, creando una especie de pared de cristal que debía impedir el paso de Caridi, de no ser porque mediante un ataque telequinético, Kales lo mandó a volar contra una de las columnas de lo que quedaba del lugar. Sorrento por su parte se lanzaba contra Draloth y Bud hacía lo propio contra Toufar.

El baño de sangre proseguía en Juuban convirtiendo a efectos prácticos aquella ciudad en un campo de batalla. En ese momento, las Sailor Scouts desesperadamente combatían contra las oleadas de soldados y Land Chasers caronianos al tiempo que el cañoneo de los tanques imperiales lo devastaba todo.

-A este paso no podremos derrotarlos.-decía Sailor Moon.

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!-anunció Mercury, mientras aquél ataque atravesaba los cuerpos de algunos imperiales. Mató cuatro e hirió diez, pero venían más.-Son… demasiados… nunca creí que… .

-¡Tierra… tiembla!-dijo Uranus mientras el puñetazo que proyectaba aquél haz de energía mágica arrasaba todo a su paso, en dirección hacia uno de los tanques solo para ver azorada como no le había hecho ningún daño.

-Niñas tontas… no podrán vencer nuestros tanques… .-alardeó uno de los soldados.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Júpiter algo molesta.

-Lo comprobarás con nuestra demostración.-explicó otro de ellos con sadismo.

Las jóvenes temieron que morirían por los cañonazos de esos tanques pero vieron fue como varios tanques del ejército japonés abrían fuego contra los caronianos respaldados por carros antitanque y helicópteros de combate. Por quince minutos abrieron fuego creando ensordecedoras explosiones que arrasaban Juuban, sin que ninguno de los tanques o Land Chasers caronianos respondiera al fuego.

-¿Eso era todo?-murmuró Huranuk, antes de ordenar-Fuego a discreción.

Para todos en Juuban el infierno se desató cuando los tanques y Land Chasers imperiales arrojaban ráfagas de plasma que convertían a las fuerzas japonesas en amasijos de carne sangrienta y quemada mezclada con metal retorcido. Las Sailors contemplaron aquél espectáculo con horror, y cuando un soldado imperial iba a disparar contra Sailor Moon, una rosa bastó para acabar con él.

-Han cometido muchos crímenes… es tiempo de que los paguen todos.-intervino un sujeto de cabello negro corto, tez blanca, y que vestía un esmoquin, y parado sobre un poste de electricidad.

-Tuxedo Mask… .-dijo Sailor Moon.

Usualmente ella estaría olvidándose de todo lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla con la sola presencia de Darien, pero ver aquellos tanques destruidos era imborrable de su mente.

-Esta guerra la ganaremos por nuestro mundo.-anunció Tuxedo Mask tras lo cual mandó incontables rosas que eliminaban a varios imperiales.

La pelea se reinició allí. A la vez en Narita, el joven Tapia arrojaba miles de esferas de aura que arrasaban a cuanto soldado, Land Chaser y tanque imperial aparezca. Eran demasiados, y venían en cantidades cada vez más grandes.

-Los enviaré al infierno… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Paul, tras lo cual cientos de haces de luz eliminaban a cincuenta caronianos y herían a otros treinta que eran rematados con cortes y estoques de su sable de luz.

-Eres un combatiente hábil, Paul Tapia.-dijo un hombre de armadura roja y con una cadena.

-Adivino… tu eres Reda y el de armadura azul y cadena allá es Spica, ¿no?-respondió el Guardián de Bronce señalando a su espalda, sorprendiendo a ambos guerreros.-Sus mentes son fáciles de leer.

-Poderoso y peligroso, casi tanto como nuestro maestro Albiore ahora, pero con tu muerte la isla Andrómeda resurgirá.-dijo Spica, lanzando su cadena sobre Paul.

El Guardián atrapó aquella arma y atrajo con fuerza a Spica dándole un derechazo en el rostro. Pero a la vez las fuerzas caronianas seguían su camino. Paul iba a soltarse de Spica, cuando Reda lo atrapó con su cadena, y entre ambos arrojaron al joven de ojos azul-grises contra una pared que quedó convertida en escombros.

-Ni creas que dejaremos que escapes de esta pelea.

De pronto WarGreymon, Garudamon y Digmon atacaron a los caronianos que iban a seguir su ataque.

-Por su culpa, Mimi perdió a su familia y está en el hospital.-dijo Tai, notoriamente furioso.-WarGreymon… acábalos.

-Al fin entienden, ¿no?-preguntó Paul, el cual salía de los escombros.

-Aún no creo que deba ser justo matar para ganar esta guerra… .-musitó Cody.-Pero no nos dejan otra opción. ¡Ve, Digmon!

-O nos unimos o caemos… ataca Garudamon.-ordenó Sora.

A la vez, en las bases militares estadounidenses de Hiroshima, Yokohama y Okinawa (1) la flota imperial abría fuego contra las mismas.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando acá, teniente?-inquirió un hombre de mediana edad y que vestía un uniforme militar estadounidense.

-Ni idea coronel McLuhan… no sabemos cómo aparecieron esas naves pero están destruyendo todo a su paso.-respondió el teniente.

-¿Y los F-16 (2)? ¿Y los M1A1 Abrams (3)?-preguntaba el coronel McLuhan, nervioso en ese momento.

-Excepto los tanques, destruidos todos… no hay comunicación ni con la flota del Pacífico, ni con las otras bases de Japón… todo está muerto.

Justo en ese momento se produjeron explosiones en los edificios de la base de Okinawa, tras las cuales descendían soldados imperiales que remataban a cuanto soldado vieran a diestra y siniestra. Por un momento pareció superioridad numérica de los marines nivelaría un poco la lucha con los cincuenta caronianos que tenían la ventaja tecnológica. Pero eso acabó al aparecer un androide de batalla. Era un coloso mecánico que medía cincuenta metros de altura y que desató el infierno lanzando rayos fotónicos de los cañones de sus brazos.

McLuhan vio como ése "monstruo de metal" carbonizaba a los marines y resistía los proyectiles de ciento veinte milímetros vomitadas por los M1A1 Abrams antes de que los destrozara a punta de golpes y patadas supersónicos primero, y con rayos fotónicos después. Segundos después los soldados imperiales llegaban a su cuartel general, y tras un breve tiroteo con el coronel y sus oficiales sólo quedó el de más alto rango en la base de Okinawa, quien se negaba a rendirse.

Ante aquello, uno de los de espiral descendente roja sacó una pistola-láser de su funda, y le disparó al coronel en el brazo derecho. El coronel resintió el dolor por un par de minutos y luego dijo a los caronianos:

-Herido y sin municiones en mi pistola… puedo rendirme.

-Mejor no oponga resistencia o pasará lo mismo que en Yokohama y Osaka.-explicó un sargento caroniano.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó McLuhan, preocupado por lo que dijo su interlocutor.

-Fueron destruidas y los soldados se negaron a rendirse… fueron ejecutados.

-Maldito hijo de perra… ¿cómo se atreve a… .

-Opusieron resistencia… debieron morir.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el coronel McLuhan el cual se lanzó contra el sargento emprendiéndola a golpes, aunque tras unos momentos, entre varios caronianos sometieron al coronel, hasta derribarlo al piso a punta de puñetazos.

-Procedan con los restos en lugares semiocultos.-ordenó el sargento.

Tras aquella orden, dos soldados caronianos cargaron los restos de lo que parecía ser algún tipo de proyectil, mientras que otros dos cargaban un artefacto parecido a una cabeza nuclear. McLuhan entonces observó bien esos restos y contempló que eran los de un misil LGM-118A Peacekeeper (4). ¿No podía ser posible? ¿O sí?

-¿Sorprendido? Conseguir estas pequeñas piezas fue sencillo para nosotros. En unas horas que empezará lo grande en este mundo.-dijo aquél sargento, tras lo cual soltó una risita burlona; para luego volver el tono de su voz más grave.-Destruyan la base y pongan los restos donde puedan verse.

Poco después se vio como la base de Okinawa era destruida en mil pedazos.

En ese instante, la lucha se intensificaba en Odaiba, todos los digi-destinados peleaban contra los gigantescos androides caronianos que disparaban sus rayos fotónicos contra cuanto objeto (animado o inanimado) hubiera en el lugar.

-Esto no puede seguir así… debemos hacer algo y pronto.-dijo MetalGarurumon, antes de lanzar su Aliento de Lobo Metálico contra uno de los diez androides sólo para ver como su ataque rebotaba contra el campo de fuerza de aquél androide y mandando aquellos "misiles" de hielo contra los escombros cercanos.

-A lo mejor esto sirva… ¡Trueno Mortal!-anunció MegaKabuterimon, lanzando una potente descarga eléctrica contra el escudo del androide y haciéndolo caer al piso por la fuerza del impacto.

Izzy y Matt no tuvieron tiempo de celebrar cuando cayeron en cuenta que todos sus compañeros seguían peleando desesperadamente, y que el androide que habían derribado empezaba a levantarse.

En Tomoeda, las tropas de traje negro y espiral descendente rojo arrasaban todo por algunos minutos, hasta que Kerberos, Yue, Shaoran, Spinel-Sun y Ruby-moon les salieron al frente. Ruby-moon y Yue en un ataque combinado de cristales rojos y blancos empezaban a abatir a los soldados, y Kerberos y Spinel-Sun intentaban detener desesperadamente a las Land Chasers, el primero con bolas de fuego, y el segundo con rayos de energía de su boca.

-¡Dios del fuego… ve!-anunció un fúrico Shaoran que lanzaba un papel escrito con caracteres chinos e incineraba a los soldados a su alrededor.

Aquél ataque hubiera quemado a ese escuadrón de soldados pero lo que pasó tras aquél segundo dejó sorprendidos a todos.

-¡Ventisca!-dijo una Sakura de mirada totalmente vacía, antes de tocar una carta con su báculo, tras lo cual un viento helado que neutralizó el ataque mágico del niño chino.

-¡Sakura!

La siguiente reacción del niño Li fue de pura sorpresa y en la que él apenas atinó a cubrirse con su propia arma. Sorpresa que fue similar por parte de las cuatro criaturas mágicas que estaban allí y que de pronto querían hacer que Sakura Kinomoto reaccionara. Pero no era posible esto porque los caronianos atacaban directamente hacia ellos como si fueran una oleada incontenible que en cualquier momento iba a matar a aquél grupo.

-¡Espada!-anunció la Card Master transformando su báculo en una espada que chocaba con fuerza contra el arma del descendiente de Lead Clow.

-¿Por qué?-dijo él todavía en shock, de modo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al siguiente ataque.

-¡Pelea!-fue el siguiente anuncio de la niña de ojos verdosos.

Durante varios minutos ella y él estuvieron tranzados en una peligrosa danza de golpes y contragolpes a alta velocidad. En el caso de él, buscando defenderse y sin querer tocarla. En el caso de ella, con un afán casi asesino hacia quien ella veía como quien la había abandonado.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡¿Qué te han hecho, Sakura?-exclamaba Shaoran.

-Aclararon mi mente.-dijo la interpelada con una voz apagada.-Me hicieron ver que ni mi familia ni mis llamados amigos realmente me apreciaron.

-¿Perdiste el juicio o qué?-inquirió Ruby-Moon.

-¡Reacciona de una vez! ¡No eres la misma, Sakura!-bramaba Kerberos al tiempo que de una bola de fuego salida de su boca hacía estallar en mil pedazos una Land Chaser.

-Me hicieron ver que mis Cards y mi nueva mamá, Adelia, son quienes valen.

-¡Ésa es una mentira! ¡Te lavaron el cerebro!-exclamó Spinel-Sun con fuerza, al tiempo que evitaba sobre él una lluvia de haces láser.

Una estocada de Sakura en el hombro izquierdo de Shaoran hizo que éste trastabillara y cayera al suelo. Él la miró y le dijo:

-¡Te mintieron!-exclamó el hongkonés quien giró hacia la izquierda ante una estocada que hubiera sido letal.

-¡Mis amigos prefirieron a esos Onibuji más que a mí! ¡Mi familia no se preocupó por mí! ¡Y tú preferiste a tu familia ya muerta!-reclamó la niña nipona, al tiempo que usaba a Poder y de un puñetazo hacía remecer todo el suelo alrededor suyo y evitaba que el niño de cabello castaño se levantara.

-Ellos estaban vivos. ¡Vi como los asesinaron!-decía un Shaoran lloroso.

-¡Yo vi el video de cómo los mataron al menos seis veces seguidas! ¡Adelia me dijo que tú los preferirías a ellos y que ya te hicieron ver lo que pasó! ¡Fuego!-repuso una Sakura cuyas mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y que desataba un infierno de llamas que el muchacho de ropas verdes evitó mayormente aunque acabó quemándole la mano derecha.

Yue entonces descendió y con un diestro agarre sujetó de los brazos a la niña al tiempo que la veía a los ojos, ignorando también las superficies calcinadas de las paredes de varios edificios que ya ardían en llamas por aquél ataque.

-¡Suéltame!-intentaba ordenar, al tiempo que su báculo estaba alejado de ella.

-Hago esto por ti. Te manipularon.-decía el guardián de las Sakura Cards.

En ese instante todo una serie de imágenes mentales que habían sido distorsionadas horrendamente en la mente de la joven Kinomoto, quien de pronto sintió como si mil agujas le estuvieran siendo clavadas en toda la cabeza. Te mintieron, era el concepto que la Card Master se resistía a aceptar por culpa de aquella poderosa demostración mental que Adelia ejecutó en su cerebro. Fue cuando uno de los soldados disparó una serie de ráfagas de láser apuntando directamente a Yue, sin importar si eso hería o mataba a Sakura en el proceso.

-¡SAKURA!-intentó advertir Shaoran.

Por un instante el tiempo pareció congelarse. Fue la siguiente visión que tuvo la que logró que ella fuera libre de ese horrible lavado de cerebro. Fue una visión en rojo carmesí.

-No… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sakura, mientras veía como la persona que le había salvado la vida estaba tumbada en el piso, desangrándose y a punto de morir.

-Eres un monstruo… siempre haciendo… escándalo… .-dijo Touya, agonizando y tratando de calmar a su hermana.

-Hermano… tu no… .

-Eres mi hermana menor… a quien debo proteger… aún con mi vida… aghhhhh… perdóname por llamarte monstruo… hazme un favor y acaba con esos bastardos… ugh… .

Touya Kinomoto se desplomó muerto en los brazos de Sakura, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que Shaoran y los otros procuraban formar una especie de círculo alrededor de Sakura, la cual se hallaba en shock.

El tiroteo de los soldados continuaba incesantemente contra el grupo que peleaba en Tomoeda, y Sakura vio como Shaoran también recibía una ráfaga de láser en el hombro derecho, y Yue, Kerberos, Ruby-moon y Spinel-sun empezaban a cansarse más y más. Una de las Land Chasers estaba por disparar a Sakura, la cual se sentía triste y fúrica como nunca antes.

-Por culpa suya, perdí a mi hermano… ¡Espada!-anunció Sakura, la cual de un potente mandoble fue capaz de destruir a aquella Land Chaser junto con su piloto, el cual fue literalmente dividido en dos.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Caridi avanzaba hacia la casa de Tauro matando a cualquier guardia del Santuario que le salía al paso a medida que iba por las escaleras, y sentía las auras de Kales, Toufar y Draloth peleando con fuerza contra Mu, Bud y Sorrento.

-Prepárate de una vez Draloth…¡Sinfonía Final!-anunció el Marine Shogun alistando su flauta para ejecutar contra Draloth aquél hermoso y fatal ataque.

Sorrento pudo acabar todo allí mismo pero una columna de piedra por poco lo golpea, haciendo que salte y se enfrasque con Draloth en un salvaje intercambio de golpes y contragolpes.

-Tu pelea es conmigo Kales. ¡Extinción de Luz de Estrellas!-anunció Mu, impactando al caroniano con aquél ataque, el cual a duras penas puso el sable delante de él para amortiguar la fuerza del Santo de Aries.

-Mi turno. ¡Ilusión de Sombra!-contestó el de la espiral roja descendente, al tiempo que una sombra gigantesca asfixiaba y rompía la meditación del Santo Dorado.

Mu de pronto se teletransportó evitando así la asfixia y conectándole al imperial un derechazo en el rostro, que Kales le devolvió con una patada que hizo que salga disparado hacia la puerta de salida de lo que fue su casa, seguido de un Shadow Blade que el Santo de Atena evitó de milagro perdiendo apenas algunos cabellos. Toufar a la vez tenía una dura lucha contra Bud. Aquél Dios Guerrero respaldaba bien sus palabras, aunque sentía un cansancio mayor de aquél intercambio de golpes, en que la balanza se iba inclinando hacia el Shadow Warrior.

-Acaba ya este día y con él también tu vida, Bud.-dijo Toufar al notar como ya la medianoche empezaba en la zona horaria de Grecia.

-Deja de decir estupideces… ¡Garra de la Sombra del Tigre Vikingo!

Toufar recibió algunos de los impactos del ataque de Bud los cuales le producían algunas heridas congeladas en el cuerpo y en su mejilla derecha. De pronto el Dios Guerrero de Asgard cayó en cuenta de que no había un solo rastro de Toufar en ningún lado de la casa de Aries.

-¡Atrás de ti!-advirtió Sorrento, antes de recibir un rodillazo en el pecho de parte de Draloth.

-Muere de una vez… ¡Descarga Púrpura!-anunció Toufar.

Bud apenas distinguió como infinidad de ráfagas de aire huracanado púrpura iban golpeándolo una y otra vez en el cuerpo hasta finalmente estrellarlo contra el piso y hacer un cráter con su cuerpo que estaba ya bañado en su propia sangre. El guerrero de armadura blanca iba a levantarse, pero una ráfaga aúrica de Toufar lo mandó varios metros atrás creando un enorme surco en el piso.

Mu y Sorrento los cuales tenían una lucha bastante dura cada cual, vieron azorados como Bud fue vencido pero no pudieron hacer más porque eran atacados a traición por una segunda Descarga Púrpura de parte de Toufar, para luego ser dejados inconscientes a punta de golpes de sus oponentes.

Mu era mandado contra los escombros de su propia casa mediante un derechazo de Kales poco antes de que pudiera completar su Crystal Wall, y Sorrento era enviado a volar por los aires mediante un gancho de Draloth para acabar cayendo violentamente de cara contra una de las columnas de la casa de Aries y quedar noqueado a media caída hacia el suelo contra el que se estrelló.

-Deben estar muertos.-dijo un arrogante Toufar.

-A lo mejor pero creo que debemos rematarlos y… ¿qué diablos?-en ese momento Kales cayó en cuenta que los oponentes que habían tenido hace un rato habían desaparecido sus auras de pronto de aquél lugar.

-Posiblemente, el de armadura dorada se teletransportó con ellos… como sea, si seguimos recorriendo este lugar, de seguro podremos acabarlos.-teorizó Draloth.

-Oye Draloth… ¿por qué no acabaste con el sujeto de la flauta?-preguntó Toufar.

-Ah eso… sólo estaba probando mis fuerzas un rato… aparte, hay alguien aquí a quien deseo desafiar de una vez.-tras decir aquello, Draloth activó la opción Comunicación de su Armor Capsule.-Que los otros Shadow Warriors vengan a nuestra posición y también Atyon, Zaotyon y Espartano.

-Van allá.-fue la respuesta de algún oficial de la astronave "Yusud", tras lo cual los tres Shadow Warriors avanzaron rápidamente hacia donde estaba la casa de Tauro.

En los jardines de la mansión Kido las cosas también eran difíciles para los Santos de Bronce exceptuando a Hyoga que salió a patrullar desde las cuatro de la madrugada y Shiryu y Eriol quien había pasado la noche allí, los cuales habían salido por su parte en dirección a Shinjuku.

-¡Galope de Unicornio!-anunció Jabu cargando sobre las tropas caronianas y dando una señal a sus camaradas que atacaron sobre los soldados que intentaban venir sobre ellos.

-No hay más que decir Jabú… ¡Abrazo de Oso!-dijo Geki mientras sostenía a un par de soldados caronianos rompiéndoles la espalda.

Geki, Nachi e Ichi arremetieron contra los caronianos frontalmente. Y cuando un escuadrón de Land Chasers estaba por atacarlos, Seiya lanzaba su Meteoro de Pegaso, destruyéndolas a todas. De pronto, varios tanques y cazas imperiales apuntaron contra el Santo de Pegaso ráfagas de plasma y de antimateria que pudieron cuando menos haberlo herido. Pero la Cadena Rodante de Shun las detuvo y neutralizó todas.

-Gracias Shun… .

-Descuida amigo, debemos seguir en esto… Onda Relámpago!-anunció Shun, mientras su cadena cuadrada se movía a una velocidad que atravesaba las barreras de energía de los tanques y los cazas dañándolos en el proceso.

-Y ahora es mi turno… .-Seiya iba a ejecutar su ataque de nueva cuenta cuando notó que los caronianos empezaban a retirarse. En ese momento fue que todos los Santos allí presentes fueron en persecución de los caronianos.

Extrañamente eso mismo sucedía en Shinjuku, donde Eriol y Shiryu fueron emboscados por los invasores provenientes del imperio de Caronia. El primero respondía con esferas de fuego mágico, y el segundo con sus ataques de cosmos dando así una seria lucha a los imperiales.

-Debemos continuar… no podemos permitir que más gente muera o viva con miedo por culpa de estos miserables.-dijo Eriol, antes de lanzar una ráfaga de electricidad desde su báculo, la cual achicharró a todos los soldados que se le venían encima.

-Muy cierto… ¡Dragón Naciente!-exclamó Shiryu, tras lo cual algunas de las Land Chasers que respaldaban a los imperiales estallaban en mil pedazos.

En todas aquellas peleas, los caronianos se ensañaban con los civiles, buscando siempre desmoralizar a todos los defensores de Tokio. Pero tal medida les sirvió al revés, pues ya todos sin excepción se habían decidido a pelear. Shiryu percibía aquello, las auras de todos los que había conocido como defensores de Tokio, exceptuando a algunos pocos, disminuían cada vez más. De pronto, el rebote de un disparo de láser en una especie de campo de fuerza mágico creado por Eriol regresó rápidamente a Shiryu a la realidad.

-No podemos distraernos Shiryu… de otro modo moriremos.-dijo Eriol con el tono de voz de Clow.

El Santo de Dragón se extrañó por eso un segundo, para luego volver a lanzarse contra los caronianos que volvían a caer ante el Dragón Naciente de Shiryu sólo para que los de uniforme militar negro se reagruparan. Entonces notó que ellos estaban replegándose. Hubiera querido cantar victoria, pero al igual que Eriol empezó a notar como en todo Tokio, las energías que combatían a los caronianos iban en rutas que convergían en Minato.

-¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó uno de los caronianos, desde su Land Chaser, pero en eso todos notaron algo más.

Parecía estar nevando, de un modo calmado en un inicio, y luego con más y más fuerza.

-De donde vengo es así como cae la nieve, en forma de cristales… brillantes y cortantes. El ver este espectáculo es algo hermoso… y fatal.-el que dijo aquellas palabras, apareció ante todos los presentes en Shinjuku, mientras que su cosmoenergía aparecía con más y más fuerza.

-Hyoga... .-murmuró Shiryu.

-Y se llama… Polvo de Diamante.-anunció Hyoga, tras lo cual ejecutó aquella técnica, congelando a la mayoría de los caronianos, los cuales luego se deshicieron en pequeños pedazos de hielo.

-Te ayudaré ahora mismo, Santo del Cisne.-anunció el niño inglés, tras lo cual sostenía con firmeza su báculo, del que sólo salió un destello que paralizó a todos los caronianos.

-Lo mismo digo yo… Dragón Ascendente.-secundó Shiryu, el cual combinaba su ataque con el de Hyoga y Eriol.

El resultado de aquello fue que todos los caronianos que se hallaban peleando en Shinjuku acabaron muertos, pero los impactos de los ataques habían dejado previamente todos los edificios de la zona circundante en ruinas. Entre aquellos edificios destruidos, se hallaba el hospital de Shinjuku, junto con todos los que se hallaban en el hospital tras el coche-bomba del día anterior. Entre ellos, una niña llamada Mimi Tachikawa y su compañero digimon, Palmon.

-Odio decirlo… pero no podemos mirar atrás ahora… debemos seguir.-recordó Hyoga, tras lo cual Shiryu y Eriol debieron estar de acuerdo, antes de salir de Shinjuku y dirigirse a Minato.

Fin del capítulo 22.

Notas del Autor:

Acaba el año 2011, pero a la vez comienza la batalla de Tokio y el ataque al Santuario de Atena. Se pone peligroso el asunto ya que es la primera vez que el imperio de Caronia ataca en una forma que puede considerarse como dura sobre toda la Tierra. Es decir, todavía más de lo que ya hacían.

Comenzó el juego, pero también comenzaron las bajas. Así da inicio uno de los momentos más épicos y trágicos que hay dentro de esta historia, y de los que me produce mejores recuerdos de la versión anterior. Es decir, mi primera gran batalla siendo redactada cuando tuve 19 o 20 años.

Desde ya, un feliz 2012 que todos sus buenos deseos se cumplan. Sobornos, contratos bajo la mesa, pagos en dinero o especies (lo último solo aceptado a mujeres que serán previamente evaluadas por el autor), comentarios, bombas y demás a falcon_ o a 

¡Nos encontramos en el capítulo 23!

Lista de términos:

(1)Bases militares estadounidenses de Hiroshima, Yokohama y Okinawa: Instalaciones militares que son parte de la USFJ (United States Forces Japan, que en español debería ser Fuerzas Estadounidenses en Japón) en las que tropas estadounidenses están estacionadas en Japón para ayudarlo en su defensa como parte de una alianza en materia de defensa. Las bases que cumplen diversas funciones están en diversos puntos de la nación nipona. Para más información pueden chequear acá: .org/wiki/United_States_Forces_Japan

(2)F-16: Su nombre completo es Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon. Un avión cazabombardero (o sea capaz de ataques contra objetivos aéreos y terrestres) bastante reconocido dentro de las fuerzas militares del mundo el cual dispone de una velocidad de hasta 2414 kilómetros por hora, un equipamiento de armamento que va desde un cañón de tipo Gatling M61A1 Vulcan y puntos de anclaje para cargar bombas o cohetes o misiles diversos así como diversos equipos de aviónica. Para más datos ir aquí: .org/wiki/Lockheed_Martin_F-16_Fighting_Falcon

(3)M1A1 Abrams: Tanque estadounidense que es una variante mejorada del original M1 Abrams, el cual entró en servicio a partir de 1985 el cual tiene un peso de 63 toneladas, un blindaje de 1300 milímetros, y como armas un cañón primario de calibre 120 milímetros M256 (principal) y una ametralladora pesada M2HB de calibre 12.7 milímetros junto con dos ametralladoras M240 de 7.62 milímetros como armas secundarias. Para saber más de este tanque hay que darle clic a este hipervínculo: .org/wiki/M1_Abrams

(4)misil LGM-118A Peacekeeper: Más conocido como MX, es un misil balístico intercontinental (o ICBM según sus siglas en inglés) que fue desarrollado por Estados Unidos desde 1986 con capacidad para llevar diez ojivas nucleares de 300 kilotones de tipo W87 (o en términos de comparación, con una potencia veinte veces superior a la bomba atómica lanzada sobre Hiroshima) que fue desarrollado para atacar lugares extremadamente difíciles de alcanzar (digamos, silos de misiles enemigos). Quien quiera conocer más, a darle clic acá: .org/wiki/LGM-118A_Peacekeeper


	23. Lucha en escalada

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 23: LUCHA EN ESCALADA**

Hordas de soldados caronianos aparecían en los edificios derrumbados y calcinados en parte de lo que fue Juuban cruzando a través de los cadáveres ensangrentados, mutilados o carbonizados de civiles, policías y soldados nipones, así como de los restos de los tanques Tipo 74 (1) y de lo que fueran hélices y cabinas de piloto de los helicópteros Bell AH-1 Cobra (2), parte de lo que alguna vez fuera la Primera División del Ejército del Este (3) del recientemente creado Ejército de Japón (4) contra las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask que luchaban desesperadamente. Darien derribaba a tres imperiales cuando notó como varias Land Chasers volvían a arremeter.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Darien, quien vio las ráfagas de plasma de las Land Chasers contra Uranus, Neptune y Saturn.

-¡Grito Mortal!-fue el grito que precedió a una esfera de energía púrpura que destrozó ésas Land Chasers.

-¡Plut!-exclamaron todos a una voz.

-¡Debemos detener a los caronianos! ¡Así nos cueste la vida!-decía con cansancio en su voz.

-¡Otra de ésas Sailors! ¡Sobre ella también!-anunció algún soldado caroniano antes de sacar algunas granadas de uranio y lanzarlas contra ella.

Pero una segunda voz se hacía sentir sorprendiendo a todo aquél grupo, al tiempo que una fuerte barrera de energía contenía los ataques lanzados por los soldados imperiales.

-¡Silent Wall!

-Saturn… veo que ya… .-decía Sailor Uranus al ver a la muchachita de pelo negro corto y ojos violeta.

-¿No creyeron que las dejaría, verdad?

Cuando el reloj marcaba en Tokio las siete horas con quince minutos retumbaron de nuevo las explosiones de los cañonazos de los tanques imperiales que seguían sobre los defensores de Juuban quienes poco o nada podían hacer para evitar la destrucción de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, a medida que los caronianos se retiraban un modo tal que todo a su paso fuese destruido.

Lo mismo pasaba Odaiba, cuando ya era las siete y veinte de la mañana, y donde los enormes androides de batalla caronianos empezaban a moverse en dirección al centro de Tokio.

-No podemos permitir que escapen... debemos parar ésta locura.-habló Davis.

Todos los digi-destinados y digimons allí presentes obedecieron la orden del líder de la nueva generación de digi-destinados, aunque a la vez tenían la idea que quizá todo fuera a acabar allí mismo, casi como un fin de todo lo que conocían.

-Será que acaso esto es el fin de este mundo... que en verdad no hay nada más.-murmuró Yolei al ver lo que alguna vez fuera buena parte de las zonas residencial y comercial de Odaiba hechas pedazos al paso de los colosos metálicos.

-No digas eso... .-le recordó Matt, sintiendo al igual que su compañera el olor a sangre, fuego y muerte que rodeaba aquél lugar.

-Pero... .

-No podemos permitir que quienes conquistaron el Digimundo pretendan conquistar nuestro propio mundo... debemos compensar el no haber estado allí.-fue la respuesta del muchacho de cabello rubio.

Mientras los androides caronianos avanzaban e intercambiaban ocasionalmente descargas con los digimons, Joe cayó en cuenta que iban en dirección a Minato, más precisamente hacia la torre de Tokio que se veía a lo lejos.

Era ya las siete y cuarenta de la mañana cuando los hechiceros de Tomoeda buscaban alcanzar a aquellos asesinos. Sakura a pesar de sangrar levemente en el rostro y estar toda cubierta de sudor y suciedad en todos los poros atacaba con una ira nunca antes vista en ella, matando a cualquiera que portara uniforme militar negro con la espiral descendente roja a punta de mandobles de Espada, esquivando las descargas enemigas con Carrera o parándolas con Escudo, y respondiéndoles con Disparo.

A su lado Shaoran notaba aquello mientras combatía a ésos invasores extradimensionales y reflexionó un momento. ¿Era ese todo el potencial de Sakura? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado posible al llegar de Hong Kong hará un tiempo, pero ahora no cabía duda que el puesto de Card Master sólo le correspondía a ella. Notó entonces que ésos escuadrones de soldados que asolaron Tomoeda ahora iban a la torre de Tokio. Casi como si fuera una trampa, la cual no había tiempo de averiguar si era o no existente.

-No podemos permitir que escapen... ¡vamos!-animó Sakura con cierta ira en su voz, ira que ocultaba impotencia, dolor y tristeza, emociones que la habían desgarrado en su corazón.

En ése mismo instante cuando en la zona horaria de Grecia los relojes marcaban los cuarenta minutos pasada la medianoche, en los alrededores de las Doce Casas, Shaina de Ofiuco y Marin de Águila barrían el piso con un equipo de reconocimiento caroniano el cual se desplazó por las montañas y que asesinó a los soldados del Santuario hasta alcanzar las cercanías del cementerio.

-¿Qué crees que buscaban estos sujetos?-murmuró Shaina al tiempo de acariciar su cabello de tonos verdosos.

-No lo sé... parecía que querían profanar las tumbas de los Santos.-contestó la amazona de cabello pelirrojo.

Antes de que Marin dijera algo más, una fuerza invisible la mandó a volar varios metros por los aires antes de caer brutalmente contra el piso.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Shaina.-anunció quien ejecutó aquel ataque mental.

-No puede ser... Espartano... ¿a qué demonios viniste aquí?-preguntó Shaina.

-A hacerte una oferta. Únete a mí y a los caronianos. Ellos son el poder.

-Debes estar lo... aghhh... .-Shaina entonces fue mandada a volar por la telequinesis de Espartano.

-Siempre me has parecido una mujer muy deliciosa... únete a mí... pronto los caronianos dominarán este mundo, y ni Atena podrá detenerlo.

-Eres un maldito... ¡Meteoro!-anunció Marin la cual se repuso de aquél ataque, y le dio de lleno a Espartano con cientos de ráfagas de aura a una velocidad superior al sonido.

-Mi turno... .-pero antes que Shaina hiciera nada sus brazos se ven atrapados por un par de cadenas, una dorada y otra plateada que la envuelven y la hacen crear un surco con su cuerpo en el piso.

-Si este es el poder de las amazonas del Santuario... pues me ha decepcionado.-dijo el de la cadena dorada.

-Lo mismo digo, hermano. Pero será interesante probar la sangre de estas mujeres.-secundó el de la cadena plateada el cual empezaba a lamer algo de la sangre de Shaina que quedó impregnada en su cadena.-Hum... exquisita, quizá esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Marin, mientras se colocaba en guardia.

-El de la cadena plateada es Zaotyon... mi hermano, y yo soy Atyon... ambos somos guerreros de Milesto.

-¿Guerreros de Milesto?-preguntó Shaina.

-Sí... de los guerreros más respetados en el universo de dónde venimos... y al menos nosotros trabajamos para el imperio de Caronia.-dijo Zaotyon.

Marin y Shaina no dijeron más y se lanzaron contra ambos oponentes.

-¡Muro de Hierro!-anunciaron ambos guerreros a una voz haciendo que sus cadenas se entrelacen como una barrera infranqueable que para sorpresa de ambas amazonas las embistió y derribó.

-Ahora Espartano... ve por lo que tengas que ir.-ordenó Atyon.

El interpelado iba a avanzar pero un látigo se interpuso en su camino.

-No darás un paso más, traidor.-dijo la amazona, la cual portaba un látigo como arma y una armadura de bronce.

-June de Camaleón... he oído de tu relación con el Santo de Andrómeda.-contestó Espartano, antes de ser golpeado con el látigo de June en el rostro.

-Un miserable como tú no tiene derecho a... .

-Más visitantes, ¿eh? Que así sea... ¡Ráfaga Dorada!-anunció Atyon mientras su cadena iba contra June y le atravesaba el hombro derecho.

Tras aquello, los milestianos emprendieron una salvaje lucha con las amazonas. Para cuando ya era la una de la mañana en el Santuario, Caridi intercambiaba golpes y contragolpes a la velocidad de la luz con un Aldebarán de Tauro sorprendido por la rapidez de su enemiga.

-Debo admitirlo, físicamente eres imponente Aldebarán... pero no podrás contra mí.-anunció la Shadow Warrior, antes de mandar un Shadow Blade que fue evadido por Aldebarán.

-No será tan simple vencerme... ¡Gran Cuerno!-contestó el Santo de Tauro, golpeando a Caridi haciéndola atravesar algunas columnas de aquella casa antes de crear un surco en la pared hasta que la imperial cayó al suelo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, miserable... ¡Relámpago Destructor!-anunció Caridi.

Aldebarán en ese momento vio como varias descargas en forma de rayos verdes iban contra él, quien resintió el choque eléctrico.

-No creas que esto... .

-Siempre debo intervenir, ¿no?-dijo Draloth, al ver el lastimoso estado de Caridi, la cual recién cayó en cuenta que había sido golpeada por Aldebarán y que parte de su armadura había sido destrozada, antes de proyectar de su sable de luz una gigantesca elipse negra de energía a traición al Santo Dorado.-¡Darkness Blade!

El Santo de Tauro recibió de lleno el impacto y cayó inconsciente al suelo. De pronto, se emitía una voz en la Armor Capsule de aquél Shadow Warrior.

-Draloth… hay más… .

-Santos Dorados, lo sé Zertok… hay varias presencias poderosas aquí... envía a Yanil donde estamos y que Uysard remate el trabajo de Atyon y Zaotyon.

-Entendido.

-Otra cosa más… ordena que dos escuadrones de soldados de élite caronianos a que registren las casas de Aries y Tauro… que ellos mismos rematen a los guerreros que vencimos si siguieran vivos.

Tras aquello, el guerrero caroniano cortó la comunicación y siguió adelante con Kales, Toufar y una débil Caridi. Los eventos en el Santuario iban paralelos a lo que ocurría en Tokio, donde aquellos defensores buscaban detener a toda la fuerza militar que los caronianos habían desplegado en aquella metrópolis.

Ya era las ocho de la mañana con quince minutos y en Tokio se vivía el caos y el pánico totales. Donde quiera que estén los caronianos, estaban las muertes, los incendios, los saqueos a las tiendas, los edificios destruyéndose, y los desaparecidos, que sólo irían a parar a aquél inmenso campo de concentración que los invasores extradimensionales tenían en la zona industrial de Tokio.

Todos ellos querían acabar con ésa espiral destructiva de los hombres en uniforme militar negro acabándolos en la pelea, pero era imposible eliminarlos a todos a la vez, y esto era frustrante, ver que ellos siempre se las ingeniaban para promover el caos y por más que uno luchara no fuera capaz de detenerlos.

Paul era uno de los que más frustración sentía pero no podía hacer demasiado en ese momento, pues Reda y Spica se encargaban de detener cualquier intento de su parte para ayudar a los digimons de Tai, Sora y Cody.

-¡Piden tu cabeza para entregarla al emperador de Caronia y la tendrán!-dijo Reda lanzándose contra el Guardián.

-Pues vengan por ella… .-contestó el de sable de luz verde, antes de esquivar los ataques de la cadena de Reda y emprenderla a golpes contra él antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo más de una vez hasta hacerlo sangrar por el rostro.

-Miserab… aghhh… .-decía Reda, el cual empezaba a ser pisoteado por el guerrero de la luz, y que pudo haber muerto allí mismo, de no ser porque la cadena de Spica atrapó el brazo de Paul antes de lanzarlo contra un edificio.

-Debe estar muerto ahora… .-dijo Spica.

-Eso quisieras… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Paul, impactando a Spica en distintos puntos del cuerpo a una velocidad en muchísimo superior al sonido hasta lograr que su armadura empiece a resquebrajarse.

Justo ese fue un momento de distracción fatal para el hombre de ojos azul-grisáceo, ya que Reda lanzó su cadena hacia donde estaban los digi-destinados.

-Sora… Tai… cuidado… .-advertía Cody, mientras veía como Digmon se lanzaba hacia la cadena tratando de recibir el impacto con su cuerpo.

Pero el digimon vio con sorpresa como es que la cadena, pese a que cruzaba de lado a lado su cabeza seguía su trayectoria, dándole de lleno a Cody y atravesando su cuerpo y extremidades. La sangre manaba a chorros en ese momento, mientras que Tai y Sora contemplaban horrorizados como el más joven de todos los digi-destinados moría asesinado por uno de los Santos traidores.

-¡CODY!-gritaban Tai y Sora, que veían como era que su compañero había sido mortalmente herido en distintos puntos del cuerpo.

-Cody… Digmon… .-dijo WarGreymon mientras empezaba a llorar, a la vez que veía a Digmon consumirse en polvo.

-No… muchachos… no… .-decía Garudamon, llorando también.

-Gu… Guardián… perdóname… por no confiar en… tu… causa… .-en ese momento Cody expiró, con su desfigurado cuerpo desangrándose por completo.

Ese niño no merecía morir de esa forma a su modo de ver las cosas, de hecho, la conducta de Reda era en ese momento de lo más despreciable para todos en la mente del joven Guardián de Bronce.

-Jajajajajajaja… lo ves "Guardián"… todos los que pretenden ahora defender este mundo, acabarán como ese estúpido niño… muertos… ¿de qué vale defender seres tan patéticos y ridículos?-decía Reda, antes de seguir riendo como un desquiciado.

-Cierto… al menos mírale el lado bueno, "Guardián"… Reda le hizo un favor al niño… no dejó que vaya a uno de esos campos de concentración caronianos… aunque viendo bien a esa niña… no estaría mal que divierta a los soldados un rato.-secundaba Spica, antes de observar a Sora lujuria.

Paul ya no decía ni pensaba nada, sólo sentía. Era una enorme ira que se estaba manifestando con la misma energía en que sucede un terremoto.

-Son unos miserables… deberían estar de nuestro lado… pero no son más que basura… no los perdonaré nunca asesinos traidores… .-al decir ésas palabras los ojos de Paul se tornaron llamaradas plateadas horribles que proyectaban una ira inmensa al ver Reda, Spica y el resto de las tropas imperiales.

-Te ayudaremos a… .-decía Tai.

-¡No!-gritó Paul a modo de respuesta, con una inmensa furia.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntaba Sora, algo incrédula y con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Acabaré con estas basuras yo sólo… incluyendo a esos estúpidos soldados… vamos… se creen fuertes… pruébenlo.

En ese momento todos los soldados que estaban en ese momento combatiendo contra WarGreymon y Garudamon empezaron a disparar una andanada de ráfagas de láser así como varias granadas de uranio que empezaban a crear una enorme humareda en el lugar, en ese mismo momento Reda y Spica lanzaron sus cadenas hacia los brazos de Paul.

Justo cuando todos los ataques iban a darle al joven Tapia, en ese momento todos parecían ser detenidos mediante las habilidades telequinéticas del Guardián, para asombro de todos los que estaban allí.

-Son unos imbéciles… ¡Expansive Aura Wave!-anunció el guerrero de ojos azul-grises, antes de que una enorme onda expansiva de aura azulada mande a volar a todos los que atacaron a Paul junto con todos los ataques de sus oponentes que parecían pulverizarse a medida que la onda se expandía y golpeaba a todos.

Reda y Spica vieron de pronto sus cadenas y armaduras totalmente destrozadas, y se llenaron de miedo en todas las células de su cuerpo y proyectándose en sus ojos y gestos faciales, que se intensificó al ver a todos los soldados muertos y a ése hombre de armadura azul y sus ojos convertidos en ira total.

-Ahora mueran… ¡Dragón Ascendente!-anunció Tapia, antes de lanzar el ataque de Shiryu contra ambos oponentes los cuales veían como sus pechos eran destrozados por el impacto antes de ser mandados a volar para caer brutalmente contra el piso.

Luego Paul recogería sus cuerpos, sosteniéndolos a cada uno del cuello y mirándolos aún con rabia antes de arrojarlos por los aires y dejar que la caída los mate, dejando que ambos se rompan la cabeza antes de dejar cada cual un enorme charco de sangre.

-Supongo que querrán vengar la muerte de su amigo… parece que todos los caronianos van a un mismo punto… sigamos.-dijo Paul sin siquiera ver a los digi-destinados para luego salir corriendo hacia allá.

Era en ése preciso instante las ocho de la mañana con diecisiete minutos cuando Eriol, Shiryu y Hyoga iban desde Shinjuku hasta el punto donde posiblemente se reunirían los caronianos. Fue cuando los tres llegaron a percibir el aura de Paul con más fuerza de la que exhibió antes por varios momentos.

-No puede ser… ese "Guardián" es demasiado fuerte… .-decía la reencarnación de Lead Clow asombrado tras sentir lo que había pasado en la pelea.

-Cuando peleé con él no había demostrado tener un poder así… parece acercarse más al poder de un Santo Dorado.-deducía Shiryu.

-Aún así ese sujeto nunca podrá sólo contra todos los caronianos y… este cosmos… es terriblemente agresivo… .-en ese momento el Santo del Cisne dejó de hablar por un rato notando que había una presencia más en el lugar, tras eso se dirigiría a Shiryu y Eriol.-Adelántense y vayan a donde todos esos caronianos se reúnen… rápido.

-¿Pretendes enfrentarme uno a uno, Cisne Hyoga?-decía un sujeto encapuchado que portaba una armadura oscura con algunas partes grises y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara.-Soy Arinus, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia, y tu verdugo.

-Descuida Hyoga, entre los tres podremos… .-el niño inglés iba a continuar, pero veía como Shiryu negaba con su cabeza.-Debes alcanzarnos.

-No les será tan simple ilusos… ¡Pared Gélida!-anunció Arinus.

En ese momento se formaba alrededor de donde todos estaban una especie de inmensa muralla de hielo que parecía empezar a encerrar a todos donde estaban. Fue cuando Shiryu sujetó a Eriol y dio un enorme salto para salir de aquella prisión helada que pudo haberlos encerrado.

-¡Ya me haré cargo de los dos apenas acabe con este niño!-dijo Arinus mientras elevaba su aura al tiempo que se reducía la temperatura alrededor suyo.

-Ésta será una batalla que ustedes perderán… ¡Polvo de Diamante!-anunció Hyoga, extendiendo uno de sus puños y lanzando una potente ráfaga de aire congelado que Arinus increíblemente detuvo con sus manos desnudas.

-¿Eso era todo?-inquirió el Shadow Warrior.

Luego el imperial se movió a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano y usando su sable de luz azulado, se lanzó sobre Hyoga haciéndolo retroceder más de una vez, hasta que el caroniano quien se impuso sobre el Santo de Atena, conectándole una serie de mandobles que dañaron su armadura. Hyoga notó entonces que varias partes de su armadura se hallaban parcialmente congeladas.

-¿Sorprendido? Espero que te hayan agradado mis Cortes Gélidos.-dijo Arinus, mientras notaba como Hyoga estaba levantándose.-Nada como ataques con estos cortes de sable de luz con una temperatura menor a menos doscientos grados centígrados.

-Demonios, este sujeto está muy cerca del cero absoluto… no tanto como mi maestro Camus o Isaac pero si puede ser capaz de causarme problemas… .

-Ah, y gracias por enseñarme tu técnica desde hace ya varios meses… espero que no te moleste si la uso contra ti.-decía el Shadow Warrior a un Hyoga que se mostraba bastante sorprendido por aquella declaración.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estudié desde hace mucho, Cisne. Todos nosotros los hemos estudiado desde hace mucho. Y me refiero a esto… ¡Polvo de Diamante!-anunció el encapuchado, mientras lanzaba aquél ataque de aire congelado sobre el Santo de Bronce quien lograba esquivarlo sin tantos problemas.-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que… .

-Pese a todo es mi técnica Arinus, así que no será tan fácil.-tras declarar aquello, Hyoga se lanzó contra el imperial en un salvaje intercambio de golpes y contragolpes, en los que para sorpresa del Shadow Warrior, esta vez era el Santo de Atena quien llevaba la delantera al propinarle una serie de patadas voladoras y lanzarlo contra los restos de un edificio.

De pronto, el hombre encapuchado saltaría a una enorme altura, y extendería su dedo al tiempo que generaba una serie de aros hechos de cristales de hielo que rodeaban al muchacho rubio de un ojo.

-¡Círculo de Hielo!-decía el de armadura negra, mientras congelaba parcialmente a su enemigo y a la vez caía al piso buscando estocar a su enemigo.

-Pero que… no será tan simple… ¡Ataque Relámpago de Aurora!-anunció Hyoga mientras estallaba con fuerza su cosmoenergía liberándose a duras penas de aquél ataque que lo congeló parcialmente para luego lanzar repetidas ráfagas de aire congelado que golpearon a Arinus y desviaron la estocada del sable de luz del caroniano el cual llegó a darle en el hombro izquierdo en vez de a su corazón.

Ambos cayeron tras recibir sendos impactos, el Santo de Bronce vio su hombro izquierdo sangrando, y el guerrero imperial notó que tenía una serie de heridas congeladas en su cuerpo y como su armadura estaba parcialmente congelada.

-No logro entenderlo… también mi Círculo de Hielo… pero si es así entonces tiene que ser verdad. Ustedes debieron estar desde hace meses para esto.-inquiría Hyoga mientras se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo.

-El misterio mayor es como ése "Guardián" aprende técnicas de ustedes con tanta facilidad si él estuvo apenas días en éste universo hasta donde sé… porque algo así debería tomar meses de estudio por lo menos, en cualquier caso yo pude ver tus técnicas por ser más afines a mí y aprendí como ejecutarlas… son útiles aunque es una pena que tengan ciertos puntos débiles.-explicaba Arinus, resintiendo aún los impactos de aire congelado.

A la vez que aquél "duelo de hielo" ocurría, Shiryu y Eriol notaban como era que Hyoga se había debilitado un poco.

-Espero que Hyoga se encuentre bien… .-explicaba la reencarnación de Clow.

-Confiemos en él… estoy seguro de que podrá alcanzarnos y vencer a ese guerrero.-contestó el Santo de Bronce ciego.

Ambos entonces notaron la llegada de más soldados caronianos, pero yendo a otro lado y a la vez disparaban ráfagas de láser contra todo lo que tuvieran a la vista. Y veían como el grupo de Tomoeda iba en su persecución.

En el Santuario de Atena era ya la una y treinta de la madrugada cuando el grupo de Draloth entraba a la Casa de Géminis y todo parecía normal en un inicio pero a medida que avanzaban era evidente la percepción de una poderosa energía que estaba influyendo en el lugar.

-¿Qué demonios… .-inquirió Toufar, mientras notaba como las columnas y las paredes parecían multiplicarse y desorientarlos.

-Yo tampoco entiendo esto… sea quien sea el que emita esta energía, realmente es fuerte.-decía Caridi, algo asombrada por ver todo eso.

Los Shadow Warriors continuaron corriendo, hasta que finalmente vieron la salida. Pero cuando salieron la pregunta que rondó sus mentes fue: ¿O mejor dicho, la entrada? De todos, quien estaba más preocupado era el líder de aquél grupo de guerreros de armadura negra con la espiral roja descendiente en el peto. Esto es extraño y no detecto la energía emitida en este templo; pensaba Draloth.

-Esperen… esto parece ser… .-decía Draloth.

-Veo que también lo dedujiste… algún tipo de ilusión, sí.-confirmó Kales, una vez que notó como todos lo observaban atentamente continuó explicando.-No puedo determinar de dónde viene esta energía, ya que al manifestarse así llega a confundirme un… .

-Bueno Draloth… supongo que podré ayudarles.-dijo una voz bastante coqueta que ya todos conocían.

-Vaya Yanil, tan hermosa y oportuna… supongo que con los cinco aquí podremos pasar esa ilusión.-habló Kales.

-Por cierto… ¿sabes si esos guerreros que vencimos están muertos?-inquirió Toufar.

-Preferí dejarle eso a los soldados… remover escombros y tener que recibir polvo en mi armadura… eso no es para mí.

-Como sea, debemos coordinar nuestras auras.-indicó Draloth, tras lo cual los cinco Shadow Warriors sincronizaron sus auras hacia la casa de Géminis.

Al hacerlo, volvían a ser víctimas de la ilusión del laberinto, pero a la vez notaban como una figura alta envestida en una armadura dorada se colocaba en postura de ataque y empezaba a hablarles.

-Prepárense… esta casa será su tumba.

-No lo creo, hablador… ¡Descarga Púrpura!-anunció Toufar, pero veía como era que sus poderosas ráfagas de aire huracanado regresaban contra él, tras haber pasado por la "cara" del Santo Dorado.

-Ya verás… miserable… Relámpago… .-Caridi iba a ser la siguiente en lanzar su ataque, pero Draloth detuvo su mano.

-Si lo haces, morirás a manos de tu propio ataque.-dijo Draloth, antes de ordenarle al resto.-Avancen de frente e ignórenlo… Yanil, Kales… ya saben qué hacer.

-¡Ilusión de Sombra!-anunció Kales, mientras era secundado por Yanil.

-¡Ondas Cazadoras de la Oscuridad!-exclamó la Shadow Warrior, mientras colocaba sus brazos hacia ambos lados para luego extenderlos al frente y apoyar el ataque de Kales generando multitud de ondas que arrasaban todo a su paso.

El ataque combinado fue lanzado no contra el sujeto de armadura dorada que se hallaba allí, sino más allá, algunos escalones debajo de la siguiente casa, donde el hombre en cuestión apenas pudo encender su cosmoenergía para contener el ataque de Kales y Yanil, que pese a todo logró afectarlo.

-Maldición… fallé al detenerlos en Géminis… espero lograrlo acá.-se dijo a si mismo Kanon, mientras notaba como empezaba a manar algo de sangre de su costado derecho.

Fin del capítulo 23.

Notas del Autor:

Y bien, aquí está parte de la batalla de Tokio y el ataque al Santuario. Desde ya debo advertir una cosa en lo referente a la hora. Bueno, para darle un mayor toque de realismo lo que suceda en ambos frentes será narrado en "tiempo real" de modo que por esto deben comprender la diferencia entre zonas horarias. Si en la zona horaria de Grecia es medianoche de un día, en Japón será ya las siete de la mañana de ése mismo día.

Pueden ver además como varios van muriendo, ya con esto cayeron dos más. Así que quienes gusten de la sangre indudablemente que adorarán lo que vendrá pronto. El ataque al Santuario sigue su curso y no parece detenerse, y en la capital de Japón todo se centrará en la torre de Tokio.

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas y demás a falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 24.

Lista de Términos:

(1)Tipo74: Conocido también como el Mitsubishi T-74, y viene a ser el equivalente de los tanques M60 Patton de los Estados Unidos o el Leopard-1 de Alemania (o sea, son tanques algo viejos pero que pueden tener alguna utilidad). Son los tanques más extendidos dentro de la milicia nipona y se caracterizan por tener un cañón Royal Ordinance L7 de 105 milímetros como arma principal, y como armas secundarias a la ametralladora M2HB (munción 12.7 milímetros) y a la ametralladora Tipo 74 (munición 7.62 milímetros), pudiendo alcanzar hasta 53 kilómetros por hora. Para más datos ir a .org/wiki/Tipo_74

(2)Bell AH-1 Cobra 2: Helicóptero de ataque estadounidense que es empleado por las fuerzas militares de Japón. En el caso específico de Japón, están bajo el modelo AH-1S fabricado bajo licencia por la división aeroespacial de la empresa Fuji Heavey Industries (al decir fabricado bajo licencia me refiero a que la empresa que lo fabricó originalmente permite que otra empresa fabrique una determinada cantidad de unidades). Su armamento es una ametralladora Gatling M-134 con una torreta móvil, aunque la característica del modelo usado por el Japón es un mejor motor. Para saber más ir a .org/wiki/Bell_AH-1_Cobra

(3)Primera División del Ejército del Este: La Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa, recientemente renombrada como Ejército de Japón en ésta historia disponía de cinco ejércitos que se ocupaban de la defensa de dicha nación. El del Norte, localizado en Sapporo, el del Noreste en la prefectura Miyagi (punto de referencia para localizarlo, Fukushima), el del Centro ubicado en la región Chubu (para darse una idea, se encarga de la seguridad en Osaka, Nagoya y Kyoto), el del Oeste que está a cargo de las islas Kyushu y de Okinawa, y por supuesto el del Este que está a cargo de la defensa de la región de Kanto (ésa donde justo se ubica Tokio). Bien, la primera división está localizada en Nerima y es la que precisamente se hace cargo de la defensa de la capital nipona en sí. Para saber más sobre el Ejército del Este den clic a .org/wiki/Eastern_Army_(Japan) y sobre la Primera División vayan a .org/wiki/1st_Division_(Japan)

(4)Ejército de Japón: Tomen en cuenta una cosa. A pesar de que irónicamente Japón tiene la capacidad de fabricar armamento como tanques, debido a su derrota en la II Guerra Mundial debió reformar su Constitución y está prohibido de cualquier tipo de guerra ofensiva, apenas está limitado a la defensa. De allí que lo que tengan sean Fuerzas de Autodefensa (el equivalente en el ejército sería la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa) y no Fuerzas Armadas. Sin embargo, en el contexto de éste fanfic aquello cambia y recientemente se ha cambiado la denominación de modo que ya existe en ésta historia un Ejército de Japón. Para saber más sobre la Fuerza Terrestre de Autodefensa vayan al siguiente link .org/wiki/Fuerza_Terrestre_de_Autodefensa_de_Jap%C3%B3n


	24. De mal en peor

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 24: DE MAL EN PEOR**

La Card Master nipona se defendió usando Escudo a tiempo jurando mentalmente que el ataque que le lanzaron era muy similar a una ráfaga de luz pero una presencia que aparecía ante ella impidió que hiciese más conjeturas.

-Tu potencial me sorprende, Sakura. Como supuse no eres tan débil como creía en un inicio.-dijo la mujer de armadura oscura y gesto sádico en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-exigió la niña de ojos verde esmeralda, bastante furiosa.

-¿Es que acaso no reconoces mi aura, niña? ¿O quizá deban ellos ayudarte con eso? ¿O quizá te recuerde el hecho de que yo debo protegerte de quienes se dicen tus seres queridos?-le respondió la mujer.

-¡Tú! No… no puede ser… .-dijo Kerberos, asombrado al reconocer aquella presencia.

Shaoran quedó inicialmente sorprendido por la impresión de Kerberos, aunque junto con los guardianes de Eriol y Yue reaccionarían igual todos ellos.

-¡Tú le quitaste las cartas a Sakura! ¡Fuiste tú!-dijo el niño chino, antes de blandir su espada apuntando a la interlocutora.

-Mi nombre es Adelia, una de las Shadow Warriors al servicio del imperio de Caronia. Creía que no iba a encontrar individuos con potencial mágico pero veo que hay una personita muy especial aquí.-tras decir esto, Adelia miró a Sakura con el rabillo del ojo.

-Quizá seas más poderosa que yo… pero no permitiré que causen más daño… por su culpa perdí a mi hermano… ¡Espada!-gritó Sakura, antes de lanzarse sobre Adelia la cual sólo se limitó a esquivar a la Card Master.

-¿Es eso todo? Vamos, sé que puedes hacer más.

-¡Dios del Trueno!-anunció Shaoran.

Pero aquél rayo producido por magia para sorpresa de Shaoran, fue repelido mediante un hechizo de Adelia.

-¡Círculo Oscuro!-respondió la guerrera imperial, ante los asombrados ojos de todos que vieron como el ataque de Shaoran era desviado y golpeaba a Kerberos.

Justo en ese momento, Yue y Ruby-Moon ejecutaban un ataque combinado de cristales cortantes, rojos y blancos, contra la mujer que había lavado el cerebro de Sakura quien apenas se limitaba a protegerse usando de nueva cuenta el Círculo Oscuro y desviando los ataques hacia Shaoran y Sakura.

-¿Es que acaso no entienden que oponerse al imperio caroniano es oponerse al poder supremo? Les propongo algo… Sakura será mi nueva aprendiz y yo garantizo que nadie más entre los suyos morirá apenas se dé la ocupación de este mundo.-ofreció Adelia, para sorpresa de los de Tomoeda.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió Ruby-Moon.

-Tienes potencial, niña. Imagina ese poder usado en toda su plenitud, Sakura. Serías mucho más formidable que todos los que te han precedido en este mundo… sólo acepta.-respondió la Shadow Warrior, antes de dejar caer el libro con todas las Sakura Cards y patearlo hasta dejarlo a los pies de la niña Kinomoto.

En ese momento nadie sabía que podría decidir la Card Master, por un lado estaba la posibilidad de salvar a quienes quería y ser más fuerte, pero era esta misma mujer quien tanto caos y muerte causó.

-Tomaré una decisión ahora.-Sakura Kinomoto se acercó a donde estaba la guerrera imperial hasta estar frente a ella y decir un "acepto".

Todos se prepararon para lo peor cuando súbitamente ella completó la frase:

-Tu legado hermano… ¡Hielo!-anunció Sakura, antes de congelar las piernas de la guerrera de negro paralizándola momentáneamente y luego tomar distancia.

La guerrera de mirada siniestra elevó un poco su aura para destrozar en mil pedazos el hielo que la aprisionaba y descongeló sus piernas. Tras esto, miró a Sakura con cierta lástima antes de hablarle:

-Cometiste un error al retarme, niña.

-No… ¡Tú cometiste el error al maltratar a mi ama!-exclamó Kerberos antes de lanzarse contra Adelia como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

Después de unos cuantos momentos, fue el león alado el que salió despedido por los aires mientras que la Shadow Warrior generaba una serie de tornados de fuego en sus manos que quemaban todo el cuerpo del guardián de las Sakura Cards.

-¡Fuego Incandescente!

De no haber sido por los reflejos del propio guardián, hubiese acabado estampado en el suelo.

-¡Acabaremos contigo de una vez y por todas!-anunció Spinel-Sun, lanzando un enorme rayo de energía de su boca contra Adelia, la cual desvió aquél ataque de un manotazo.

-Entiéndanlo… somos superiores a todos… ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!-exclamó Adelia con un gesto sádico mientras hacía unos movimientos con sus manos para luego llevarlas hacia arriba y dejarlas caer.

Todos esperaban lo peor, pero no ocurría nada. En aquél preciso instante el reloj marcaba las ocho y treinta de la mañana cuando el cielo de la mañana poco a poco dejaba ver una serie de estrellas que aparecían como un espectáculo hermoso. Fue a los pocos segundos en que Shaoran cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba y recordó lo sucedido en Puebla según lo que vio en la televisión hace poco.

-¡No son estrellas, son meteoros… CORRAN!-gritó aunque lo que se le vino encima al grupo de Tomoeda definitivamente no les dio tiempo a nada.

Los meteoros que caían del cielo eran relativamente pequeños, como una pelota de fútbol, pero a la velocidad que iban eran terriblemente destructivos. Y aquello fue comprobado cuando edificios, veredas, pistas, automóviles y seres humanos… todo a su alrededor era destruido por los impactos de los meteoros que lo destrozaban todo con su fuerza o causaban explosiones que incineraban aquél ambiente, transformándolo en un caos.

Yue, Kerberos, Spinel-Sun y Ruby-Moon quienes en medio de la pelea recibieron algunos de los meteoros derribándolos y dejándolos noqueados momentáneamente. En ese momento, Shaoran teorizó que quizá podía detener aquél hechizo si enfrentaba directamente a Adelia, ante lo cual se lanzó sobre ella.

-Eres un tonto si crees que atacándome detendrás esto.-habló la Shadow Warrior, que blandió su sable de luz y tras un intenso choque entre ambas armas, fue la de armadura negra la que se impuso tras darle un certero derechazo en la mandíbula al niño chino y dejar que éste reciba la fuerza de una explosión causada por alguno de aquellos meteoros.

-¡Maldita seas… Disparo!-anunció Sakura, al tiempo que veía con odio a Adelia.

-Ilusa… .-fue lo que dijo la de la espiral roja descendente en el peto al contraatacar con una serie de haces de energía y detener con facilidad el ataque de Sakura.

-¡PELEA… PODER… ESPADA… ESCUDO… CARRERA… VUELO!-gritó Sakura, mientras las seis Sakura Cards eran empleadas, tras lo cual salían alas de la espalda de Sakura, mientras que su báculo se volvía una espada y su cuerpo se veía rodeado por un campo de energía al tiempo que se movía a una velocidad superhumana.

Seis Sakura Cards… pensó un Shaoran asombrado quien notó como Sakura llevaba más duro la pelea al tiempo que se levantaba junto con el resto de aquellas criaturas mágicas. El intercambio de golpes, contragolpes y mandobles empezó a darse entre ambas mientras volaban en los cielos a la vez que llovía entre ambas un diluvio de haces de luz mandados por ambas féminas. Parecía que la muchachita de ojos esmeraldas por un instante podía estar a la par de su enemiga, pese a que era una niña y la Shadow Warrior era una mujer. Pero esa fuerza que había desplegado poco a poco se agotaba.

-Hum… ¿es eso todo lo que puedes oponer, niña?-inquirió Adelia, tras destrozar la barrera de Escudo con una patada que aplicaba con todo el poder que disponía y dejaba que Sakura caiga violentamente al piso.

No muy lejos de allí y siendo las ocho y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana se daba un duelo de hielo. Hyoga intentaba atacar con todo lo que podía con su Polvo de Diamante pero para su sorpresa, Arinus contenía esa técnica con la Crystal Bubble y ejecutaba una serie de patadas sobre el Santo de Cisne.

-Debo admitirlo… no he enfrentado a un oponente tan duro como tú entre los guerreros de hielo en muchísimo tiempo por lo que valdrá la pena matarte.-anunció el encapuchado.

-No dejaré que se salgan con la suya… eso nunca.-contestó Hyoga, mientras evitaba un mandoble del guerrero extradimensional y se enfrascaba con él en un brutal intercambio de golpes y contragolpes en la que imponía condiciones con una serie de golpes a una velocidad que se hacía más cercana a la luz.

-De modo que tú también estás en ese nivel de poder… el sétimo sentido, ¿no es así?-inquirió Arinus.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso es un principio básico entre nosotros… cualquier ser humano puede alcanzar el sétimo sentido de proponérselo, pero hay niveles aún superiores. Y para llegar, vencerte en combate me ayudará.

Tras decir esto, el Shadow Warrior empezó a formar una serie de pequeños puntos de hielo que rodeaban a Hyoga, quien elevó su cosmos más y más. Pero para sorpresa del Santo de Bronce tuerto, esos puntos de hielo se hacían más grandes y tomaban forma de estatuas de cíclopes.

-Ya que sólo tienes un ojo, los monstruos más adecuados para vencerte serán los cíclopes… ¡Legión de Seres de Hielo!-anunció Arinus, mientras unos ocho cíclopes de unos seis u ocho metros cada uno empezaban a formarse alrededor de Hyoga y lo atacaban.

-No me dejaré vencer… y deberías ver a tu alrededor.-decía el de un solo ojo mientras esquivaba los golpes de los cíclopes.

-¿Qué dices?-fue en ese momento que el encapuchado notó nuevas partes de su armadura congeladas y se volvió hacia Hyoga.-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Mientras hablabas usé mi Círculo de Hielo… espero que te agrade Arinus.

-Eso depende de quién morirá primero… tú con mis cíclopes o yo con tu técnica.

Para sorpresa del caroniano, el Santo del Cisne evitaba los ataques de sus cíclopes, y contraatacaba con golpes en distintos puntos, con los que uno de ellos fue destrozado hasta convertirse en pequeños pedazos de hielo. Sin embargo, Arinus lograba detener el efecto del Círculo de Hielo de Hyoga y lograba unirse al ataque combinado de sus cíclopes atacándolo y complicando mucho más la pelea para el Santo que veía como las cosas se iban poniendo peores.

Y las cosas no sólo estaban mal en Tokio, también en el Santuario cuando ya era las dos de la mañana. En la entrada de la casa de Cáncer, Kanon trataba de detener a los cinco Shadow Warriors, y tras un breve intercambio de golpes, debió dejar que pasen todos a excepción de Draloth con el que enfrascó en una terrible lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Impresionante… posees un enorme poder Kanon, deberías unirte a nosotros.-decía el poderoso guerrero imperial al tiempo que lanzaba un puñetazo que chocaba con el brazo del Santo de Géminis.

-Nunca… ya una vez he probado el camino de la maldad… yo estoy ahora para purgar todos mis pecados.-dijo el Santo de Oro al tiempo que contraatacaba con una patada a la altura del rostro de su enemigo.

-Adivino… es porque no pudiste controlar a tu lado maligno y tras esto influiste en Saga para la dichosa conspiración que se daría y luego controlarías a Poseidón… el dios de los mares.-bastó decir eso para distraer a Kanon y derribarlo con una llave de aikido.

El hermano menor de Saga de Géminis estaba totalmente sorprendido tras oír aquello.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?-murmuró al tiempo que su contrincante de armadura negra reía antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Puedo leer tu mente como si fuera un libro y ya sabíamos desde hace meses de su pasado… no lo entiendes, eso es parte de tu ser Kanon de Géminis, o Kanon de Dragón Marino… no importa mucho eso en un traidor por naturaleza, ¿no?

-Eso nunca… ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIA!-anunció Kanon mientras desplegaba un enorme poder que debía abatir a ése hombre.

Pero el guerrero caroniano decidió hacerle frente a aquél poderoso ataque.

-No será simple acabarme… prepárate… ¡Ataque de Centella Negra!-contestó Draloth, mientras que una serie de pequeños puntos de color negro se esparcían por el lugar y chocaban con la Explosión de Galaxia generando un remezón que se sintió en todo el Santuario.

Escaleras arriba, en la casa de Cáncer, los otros Shadow Warriors avanzaban con demasiada precaución en vista del decorado de aquél templo. Había un hedor a muerte casi putrefacto y caras de todo tipo de personas sufriendo: niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos. Tras varios minutos Toufar resumió aquello en forma irónica:

-Sea quien sea el protector de esta casa tiene un magnífico gusto en decoración de interiores.

-¿Creen que Draloth esté bien?-preguntó Caridi.

-Claro que lo estará, descuida.-contestó Kales mientras notaba algo más.

-Kales, ¿crees que esto sea... .-decía Yanil.

-Si… otra ilusión… pero no es generada por el sujeto que pelea con Draloth.

-Pero quien puede ser entonces.-inquirió Toufar, antes de observar un enorme abismo oscuro.-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Ese lugar es la entrada de la muerte… y es a donde irán a parar, se los aseguro.-contestó una voz grave.

-No nos asustas fanfarrón, sabemos que no estás aquí. ¡Eres tan cobarde como el dichoso Santo de Géminis, ven y enfréntanos directamente!-gritó Kales.

-Es curioso… me llaman cobarde, pero ustedes tienen miedo… será que acaso están proyectando en mí lo que son realmente.-les contestó de nuevo esa voz.

De vuelta en la entrada, Draloth llegó a percibir aquella energía.

-Sin duda alguna… eso es… Destello Dorado… el sujeto que hace esa ilusión está dominando ése nivel de aura.-dijo el imperial.-O algo bastante similar a eso.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirió el de armadura dorada.

-Lo sabrás en el infierno… ¡Darkness Blade!-anunció el Shadow Warrior.

Tras eso, una gigantesca elipse oscura que arrasaba y cortaba todo a su paso salía de su sable de luz e iba contra Kanon, el cual pudo evitar la mayor parte de ése impacto. Pero luego sería mandado a hacer un surco con su cuerpo contra las escaleras que conducían a Cáncer con un ataque en base a telequinesis de Draloth, que tras extender su brazo derecho luego de arrastrarlo por aquellas escaleras, estamparía al Santo Dorado contra unas columnas de la entrada de Cáncer dejándolo inconsciente.

El terrible Shadow Warrior poco después entraría a Cáncer y hablaría ante la sorpresa de sus camaradas.

-Bien bien… de modo que este es el poder del Destello Dorado, ¿no es así?-inquirió Draloth preparándose para pelear.

-¿Destello Dorado?-dijeron los otros Shadow Warriors al unísono.

Si lo que Draloth decía era cierto, entonces ninguno de ellos individualmente podría tener una oportunidad.

-Escuchen… para vencer a este sujeto, debemos combinar nuestras fuerzas y proyectarlas hacia el sexto templo de este lugar, es allí donde está ese poder.-indicó Draloth.

-¿No sería mejor si Uysard… .-preguntaba Kales.

-Él se encargará de algo muy importante, Kales. Nosotros debemos demostrar que somos superiores de una vez y por todas.-respondió Draloth, antes de lanzar su técnica contra el Santo de Virgo.-¡Ataque de Centella Negra!

-No hay más que decir… ¡Ilusión de Sombra!-secundaba Kales.

Casi inmediatamente Toufar, Yanil y Caridi decidieron apoyar a Kales y Draloth.

-¡Descarga Púrpura!

-¡Ondas Cazadoras de la Muerte!

-¡Relámpago Destructor!

En ese momento, Shaka percibió como aquellos cinco ataques en perfecta sincronía estaban empezando a dirigirse contra su casa.

-No dejaré que venzan… ¡Capitulación de Demonio!-contestó Shaka, que ejecutó su técnica desde la casa de Virgo contra los cinco invasores.

Durante unos segundos parecía que la técnica de Shaka lograba imponer condiciones e incluso algo de ése ataque golpeaba todo a su paso en Cáncer, pero luego aquél ataque combinado de los Shadow Warriors ganaba terreno y hería al Santo de Virgo, aunque el esfuerzo había sido tal que los templos de Cáncer y Virgo lucían semidestruidos al grado de parecer ruinas bombardeadas y aquellos guerreros de negro pese al agotamiento de aquél esfuerzo.

Aioria percibió esto en la casa de Leo y estaba azorado. Si esos cinco invasores habían podido lograr neutralizar a alguien con el poder de Shaka, entonces eran de cuidado. Su sorpresa se haría mayor al ver a alguien más en esa casa.

-¿Milo?

-Decidí venir aquí a tratar de detener a los Shadow Warriors, Aioria.

-Pero… deberías estar en la casa de Escorpio y… .

-¿Sabes lo que esos miserables hicieron en Aries, Tauro y Géminis? ¿Y notaste que superaron las defensas que Shaka colocó en Cáncer? Es obvio que vendrán y no podrás sólo. Prefiero quedarme acá y tratar de detenerlos e impedir que lleguen donde Shaka.

Pasaron unos minutos más y ya el reloj en Atenas marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando en otra parte del Santuario; Marin, June y Shaina aún combatían ferozmente a Atyon y Zaotyon, los guerreros milestianos de las cadenas. Por más que las tres amazonas del Santuario luchaban con todo su valor, era más que evidente que los milestianos tenían la ventaja con aquella terrible sincronización que tenían.

-¡Ráfaga Plateada!-exclamó Zaotyon, antes de ser secundado por su hermano.

-¡Ráfaga Dorada!-fue el anuncio de Atyon, al tiempo que ambas cadenas surcaban el aire en dirección a las guerreras que usaban máscaras metálicas.

Ambos ataques le volvían a dar de lleno a las tres amazonas que recibieron una serie de heridas en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, los cuales eran golpeados e incluso perforados por aquellas cadenas.

Pero cuando los milestianos iban a continuar su ataque, June logra conectarle un latigazo certero a Zaotyon y empieza a arremeter a punta de golpes contra él siendo respaldada por los meteoros de Marin, y Shaina lograba sacarse la cadena dorada de Atyon que había traspasado su hombro izquierdo para atraerlo hacia ella y conectarle un derechazo en el rostro. Sin embargo, tres esferas de energía aúrica le dieron de lleno a las amazonas.

-No entiendo como guerreros de su nivel se toman tantas molestias en éstas.-murmuró con desdén un sujeto de armadura negra y una notoria cicatriz en su mano izquierda, así como un cabello cano.

-¿Quién… eres tú?-preguntaba Shaina mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

-Deberé presentarme ante ustedes. Soy Uysard, Shadow Warrior al servicio del imperio de Caronia, y en estos momentos mis camaradas han logrado pasar por los tres primeros templos de éste ridículo Santuario.

Aquello dejó en shock a las tres amazonas. Si lo que decía aquél hombre de armadura negra era cierto, entonces ésos guerreros de negro que habían venido de aquellas naves que tornaban todo el cielo, con las estrellas y la luna con un tono rojo carmesí estaban a la par con los Santos Dorados, y ellas tres estaban ante un monstruo.

-¡Ríndanse ya que conmigo no tienen oportunidad! A lo mejor sirvan divirtiendo a los soldados o algún Shadow Warrior más joven que yo.-habló Uysard, antes de indicar telepáticamente a los milestianos que vayan a reforzar a Espartano.

June no aguantó más y se lanzó contra Uysard, el cual sólo se limitó a encajarle un gancho a la velocidad de la luz a la altura del abdomen con tal fuerza que la mandó a volar por los aires.

-¡June!-exclamaron Marin y Shaina.

Pero antes que ambas pudieran reaccionar de nuevo, Uysard apareció ante Marin y Shaina, y de una patada las mandó a volar y con su telequinesis las hizo estrellarse violentamente contra el piso.

-Ya verás… .-Shaina iba a ejecutar su técnica cuando en eso un anciano de piel púrpura apareció en el lugar.

-Déjamelo a mí Shaina, y llévate a Marin y June lejos de aquí.

-Antiguo maestro… .-murmuró Shaina débilmente.

-Haz lo que digo… el oponente que tienen aquí no es el indicado para ustedes… salgan de aquí.-tras aquello, el antiguo maestro se presentó ante Uysard.-Debes saber que yo soy Dohko de Libra, uno de los Santos Dorados al servicio de la diosa Atena.

-¿Un anciano decrépito como tú viene a decir que va a pelear? Tu poder es enorme, pero siendo demasiado viejo no podrás pelear conmigo en forma justa, es ridículo que lo intentes. ¡Así que acabaré rápido con esto!

Uysard atacó a la velocidad de la luz contra Dohko lanzando un potente Darkness Blade de su sable de luz, cuando repentinamente una armadura en forma de balanza apareció levitando a unos metros frente del Santo de Libra y protegiéndolo del ataque.

-Interesante armadura… lástima que alguien tan pequeño y viejo no pueda ponérsela nunca.-dijo Uysard antes de reír un poco.

-Maestro… sé que usted es poderoso pero… .-decía Marin.

-Vayan al cementerio, deben impedir que ellos lleguen allá.-indicó Dohko.

-Pero… .-decía June débilmente.

-¡Hagan lo que les digo, rápido!-ordenó el anciano.

-Ya que tanto insistes en morir, viejo… así lo tendrás.

Uysard entonces levantó enormemente el poder de su aura haciendo remecer todo a su alrededor como si fuera un fuerte temblor de tierra, mientras que Dohko hacía lo propio conteniendo aquella elevación de poder, pero el imperial en un momento dado superó con facilidad el poder del Santo de Libra.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-anunció Uysard, antes de golpear violentamente con su aura a las tres amazonas y a Dohko haciendo que todos ellos formen surcos en el suelo con sus cuerpos.-Lo ven… no son nada.

-Cierto… en este estado no podría vencerte nunca, pero eso no significa que no pienso pelear.-decía un Dohko que increíblemente se levantaba y miraba con determinación a su oponente.

El Shadow Warrior se hallaba desconcertado, ¿acaso ese viejo iba a pelear con él? Bien, si así lo quería, lo iba a tener. El imperial iba a atacar a Dohko pero su desconcierto se volvió un asombro que lo dejó boquiabierto y mudo por varios segundos cuando cayó en cuenta que su poder se incrementaba más y más, y su piel estaba… ¿cuarteándose y rompiéndose como un capullo?

A los pocos segundos, la piel del antiguo maestro se rompió en mil pedazos y poco a poco empezaba a emerger la figura de un joven que aparentaba los dieciocho años de edad, de cabello largo castaño con tonos púrpuras, ojos claros, y rasgos orientales. La sorpresa de aquello enmudeció a amazonas y al imperial.

-Bueno Uysard… ¿quién es el anciano?-preguntó Dohko con burla.

-No entiendo como… a menos que podría ser cierta esa dichosa posibilidad.-se decía Uysard, mientras recordaba alguna vez haber sabido aquello tras el espionaje realizado a ése mundo aunque no esperaba que nadie allí empleara algo así.

-¿Cómo es que… .-decía Marin.

-Esta es la técnica Misopheta Menos que me otorgó Atena hace doscientos cuarenta y tres años… con ella mi corazón puede latir cien mil veces en un año.

Uysard comprendió todo, cien mil veces era el latido de corazón de un terrestre ordinario y la posibilidad de mantenerse en estado de reposo para vivir "eternamente" en aquél mundo era cierta aunque no esperaba que nadie allí usara una técnica así. El guerrero de otra dimensión se repuso de la sorpresa y habló:

-Pueda que hayas rejuvenecido… pero eso no impedirá que te venza.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. El caroniano activó entonces su sable de luz y se lanzó en un giro en el aire contra Dohko, el cual sólo se limitó a protegerse con sus escudos. El imperial entonces empezó a arremeter violentamente contra el Santo Dorado mediante una serie de golpes a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto, Uysard derribó al protector de la casa de Libra de una certera patada y cuando iba a estocarlo con su sable, el Shadow Warrior ve con sorpresa como Dohko sacaba una espada dorada y ésta chocaba contra el arma del caroniano.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi sable de luz… .-repuso, retrocediendo rápidamente.

-Pueda que tu sable sea fuerte… pero será difícil que logre vencer las armas de Libra hechas en base a orichalcum y gammanium.

-En ese caso usaré toda mi fuerza… ¡Ataque de Centella Negra!

-No lo creo… ¡Cien Dragones de Rozán!-exclamó Dohko.

Para sorpresa del guerrero imperial, aparecía una gran cantidad de dragones surcando el cielo y conteniendo por completo el ataque de Uysard. Sin embargo, ambos fueron alcanzados por el ataque del otro y mandados a volar violentamente hacia atrás, creando sendos cráteres en el suelo. Dohko sería el primero en recuperarse, y se lanzaría en una feroz arremetida contra el imperial, aunque éste leyó su mente y para propinarle una feroz patada en la barbilla y hacer distancia.

-Te haré un favor y no usaré mi sable en esta pelea.

-¿A qué te refieres, Uysard?

-Tú nunca utilizarías esa espada que tienes en tus manos, ya que tu diosa te lo prohibió. Y ya que eres fuerte respeto eso. Será sin armas como venceré.

Uysard entonces desactivó su sable y se colocaría en una postura de pelea, al tiempo que Dohko dejó la espada dorada. Una vez aquello, llevaría su mano hacia el frente y lo lanzaría por los aires mediante su telequinesis para tratar de propinarle una llave, que el de armadura dorada revirtió usando otra de kung-fu y derribándolo al suelo.

Mientras tanto eran ya las diez y quince de la mañana en Japón cuando la "pandilla" de Nerima avanzaba por las calles y combatía a los soldados imperiales. Esquivando los disparos de láser, ellos continuaban peleando a punta de golpes a cuanto soldado apareciera. Todo parecía estar bajo control cuando los de Nerima atraparon a todo un escuadrón de soldados caronianos, pero se escucharon de pronto unos aplausos que hicieron eco en aquél ambiente derruido.

-Muy bien, seré yo quien peleé contra ustedes ahora.-anunció un sujeto ya anciano, que fumaba un habano y vestía una gabardina negra que cubría en parte un uniforme militar.

-¿Acaso es un viejo quien dirige todo esto?-preguntó Kuno Tatewaki, mientras blandía su katana de madera antes de lanzarse.

Todos iban a recriminar la conducta del practicante de kendo, cuando súbitamente un par de ráfagas de láser le dieron en los hombros y sería estampado contra una pared de una patada voladora. Allí sí que los de Nerima se prepararon. Kuno era un debilucho, pero no cualquiera podía haberlo vencido con esa rapidez.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Mouse, acomodándose las gafas y ponerse en guardia.

-Me presento, yo soy Huranuk… comandante en jefe de los ejércitos caronianos acantonados en este mundo.-dijo, tras exhalar una bocanada de humo y hablando ante ellos con un descaro único.

-Si te derrotamos, los podremos detener.-teorizó Ryoga.

-En ese caso, yo seré quien te venza… ¡Huracán de Tigre!

Pero Huranuk evitaba ése ataque con un enorme salto por los aires al tiempo que le arrojaba el habano en la cara causándole una quemadura y le conectaba un puñetazo que derribaba brutalmente al joven Saotome. Cuando el de trenza se levantó, tratando de recuperarse de ese ataque, vio como empezaba a salir sangre de su rostro al tiempo que el oficial caroniano recuperaba su habano y seguía fumando.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, lo que Huranuk tenía era una especie de… ¿garras en su mano derecha? Y luego veía como salían garras de su mano izquierda.

-Garras hechas de diarubina. Tan duro como el diamante de la Tierra, y posee un valor muy similar al de los rubíes que ustedes conocen, aunque tiene un punto extra. Lo usamos para hacer operaciones quirúrgicas cuando alguien está seriamente herido, de hecho, el esqueleto de cada soldado imperial está recubierto de… .

Ryoga no aguantó más aquella explicación, e intentó atacar al oficial caroniano.

-No me importa de que sea eso… va a morir… ¡Rugido de León!

Pero antes de completar aquello, Huranuk se adelantó y le conectó una patada a Ryoga para luego quemarle el brazo derecho con aquél cigarro, antes de pisotear repetidamente su rostro. Luego, revisó sus zapatos y le habló con sorna.

-Odio que mis zapatos se ensucien con la sangre de un cerdo.

Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo intentaron atacar a Huranuk, pero éste sólo reaccionó desenfundando sus pistolas láser y disparando una serie de ráfagas contra las chicas que intentaron atacarlo, hiriéndolas en los hombros y las rodillas.

-Deberé reeducarlos ya que no prestan atención a las lecciones de sus mayores. Uno les hace un favor y así le pagan a este viejo… mal, mal. Cualquier soldado imperial tiene al menos una pequeña capa de este metal en sus huesos, y un soldado de élite un par de capas.-tras esto, Huranuk se volvió a ver toda la situación, los jóvenes lo veían y escuchaban con odio en sus gestos faciales.-Algunos oficiales de alto rango tenemos más diarubina, en mi caso a un punto que puedo usar garras en mi manos. Ah, y las tengo como navajas retráctiles en la punta de mis zapatos… desafiarnos no es bueno. Ríndanse.

-¡Nunca! ¡No dejaremos que ustedes se salgan con la suya, infelices!-gritó Ranma, antes de lanzarse sobre el oficial pero un par de disparos de láser volverían a derribarlo.

Tras esto, Huranuk sólo se limitaría a conectarle un derechazo a Ranma y golpearlo con la palma de su mano. El joven cuyo cabello tenía una trenza en ese momento sentiría una potente descarga eléctrica que lo paralizó, lo que aprovechó el comandante imperial para estrellar su rostro contra los vidrios de una tienda, para luego golpearlo contra una pared.

-También tengo en las palmas de mis manos paralizadoras eléctricas que generan un voltaje de tres mil quinientos voltios. Es un juguete muy interesante.

-Eres… un maldito… .-decía el prometido de Akane.

-Vaya, el niño… o la niña… ah, ya lo tengo… los fenómenos de circo quieren llorar.-decía Huranuk burlonamente, cuando en eso notó a alguien más.

-De modo que quieres jugar, ¿eh? Bien, ¿por qué no juegas con alguien más cercano a tu edad?-inquirió un viejecito de baja estatura y de voz aguda.

-Será interesante ver esto.-contestó Huranuk, antes de disparar de nuevo a Mouse, Akane, Kodachi y Kuno para que así no pudieran intervenir.

-Maestro… él es… .-iba a decir Ryoga, cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sé quién es. Uno de los que pretende apoderarse de este mundo, pero no pasará de este lugar… ¡Bomba Happosai!

Happosai entonces mandó una bomba contra Huranuk, el cual sólo se limitó a disparar su pistola y neutralizarla, para luego tranzarse en una dura pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el enano. En el celular de algún transeúnte abatido en aquél lugar transformado en el infierno, el reloj marcaba las diez y treinta de la mañana.

Fin del capítulo 24.

Notas del Autor:

Y aquí está, capítulo 24. Los imperiales avanzan en el Santuario y en Tokio las cosas pintan cada vez peor. Todos aquellos defensores combaten valientemente pero… ¿será que en el mundo se cierne más y más una estela de oscuridad y maldad que lo dominará todo? ¡Esperen a ver el capítulo 25 para saber cómo sigue esto!

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas y demás a falcon_ o a 

¡Hasta el capítulo 25!


	25. Crudeza creciente

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 25: CRUDEZA CRECIENTE**

Mientras volaba por los cielos de la capital japonesa, Paul intentaba percibir donde se hallaban la mayor parte de soldados o guerreros imperiales. Aquél es Hyoga, y está peleando con un sujeto tan poderoso como Edira, si es que no más… quizá deba ayudarlo pero… el aura de Sakura está muy débil y no sé si Eriol y Shiryu llegarán a tiempo para socorrerlos, pensaba Paul mientras analizaba si debía ir hacia donde los soldados se reunían o ayudar a Hyoga o a Sakura.

Era curioso que él pensara tal cosa cuando hace pocos días ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado. En el fondo, Paul supo que todos ellos eran aliados demasiado valiosos como para perderlos. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que Garudamon y WarGreymon venían hacia donde él estaba, junto con sus digi-destinados.

-Espera "Guardián".-dijo WarGreymon, mientras se dirigía donde él estaba.

-Lamento que hayan perdido a su camarada, de haber podido reaccionar a tiempo… .-trataba de excusarse Paul, mientras se detenía.

-Ahora yo lo lamento como nunca… ¿puedes sentir donde están el resto de nuestros amigos?-preguntó Tai.

Paul sólo se sumió en sus pensamientos y dijo a sus interlocutores:

-Exceptuando a Cody y Digmon, parece que alguien más ha muerto… curiosamente dejé de sentir dos pequeñas presencias en Shinjuku.

-¿Acaso sabes si Mimi ha muerto?-inquirió una llorosa Sora, tratando de agarrarlo del peto de su armadura.

-Por favor, no me digas que… .-decía Garudamon, temiendo lo peor.

-Tienen que calmarse… escuchen bien… detecté que la presencia de dos de ustedes desaparecieron, una era humana, la otra como un animal… ¿o una planta? Y estaban en Shinjuku, supongo que eran ellas, ya que sus auras eran similares a las que ustedes emiten, y la de esa chica es ligeramente distinta a los seres humanos corrientes.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Tai, sin poder evitar el llanto.

-Alguien más murió en Tomoeda… y esa niña Sakura subió de poder más de la cuenta y… debió pelear con esa Shadow Warrior, ya que ahora está débil… .

-Entonces debemos ayudar a Sakura de inmediato y… .-Sora iba a continuar, pero Paul entonces les cierra el paso y niega con la cabeza.-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué nos detienes?

-Hay al menos cuatro Shadow Warriors aquí, el grupo de Sakura ha enfrentado a uno, aunque quiero creer que Eriol y Shiryu llegarán a tiempo para ayudarlos. Hay otro más que está enfrentando a Hyoga.-Paul señalaba los lugares en los que podía sentir la pelea para luego decir.-Sé que Cisne pelea allá por su cosmos y ese horrible aire helado. Hay un sujeto que no es un Shadow Warrior, pero sí que sabe pelear, ya que las auras del "manicomio" de Nerima están débiles. Hay dos más, y si son Shadow Warriors… uno de ellos, desapareció su poder hace un segundo y… rápido… ¡salgan de aquí!

-No… esta vez debemos… .-decía WarGreymon.

-¡Ayuden a sus camaradas que están combatiendo a los caronianos un poco más adelante! ¡Que el Omnipotente quiera que no se encuentren con el sujeto que ocultó su aura hace un segundo!-indicó Paul, preocupado por el aura que se acercaba a gran velocidad, y por el aura que dejó de percibir que sentía como más amenazante.

Fue cuando un hombre de cabello rubio, sujetado en una coleta y portando una armadura negra con algunos decorados apareció ante el grupo.

-Al fin conozco al sujeto que junto a su maestro derrotó a Raeluk… aunque es extraño que siendo eso cierto tu poder no sea tan grande… debías ser un Guardián de Plata, creo que los rumores son falsos. Y además, debías estar muerto.-teorizó Uthbak.-De cualquier modo no importa, yo soy Uthbak, y vengo aquí a hacer el rumor de tu muerte… ¡una realidad!

El imperial lanzó una serie de ráfagas de energía a una velocidad muy superior al sonido, que Paul contuvo con su Crystal Bubble antes de lanzarse contra él y golpearlo con un Bólido Destructor que lo derribó mandándolo contra la pista y haciendo un surco de cientos de metros con el cuerpo del imperial, que sin embargo de un salto mortal ya estaba de pie.

-¡SALGAN RÁPIDO!-ordenó Paul, antes de trenzarse en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el caroniano.

Muy a su pesar, digi-destinados y digimons sabían que ese hombre de aura azulada tenía razón. Una vez que se alejaron de aquél lugar, Paul sintió más tranquilidad a la vez que seguía atacando a su enemigo.

-No sirve de nada que los hayas dejado salir… los mataré de todos modos.-contestó Uthbak, aplicando un duro rodillazo en el estómago a Paul y luego hizo que atravesara las paredes de un edificio golpeándolo con ambos brazos.

El imperial habló en tono confiado:

-Carlos fue un idiota al no dejar que te matemos desde un inicio. Su estúpida venganza personal costó la muerte de cuatro de mis camaradas, y los vengaré ahora… ¡Cápsula Relámpago!-anunció Uthbak, antes de formar una pequeña esfera de luz, del tamaño de una pelota de golf y lanzarla destruyendo parte del edificio en el que se hallaba en joven Guardián.

Todo indicaba que aquél fue el final del Guardián de Bronce, pero pronto comprobaría lo lejos de la realidad que era eso.

-Regla número uno, nunca bajar la guardia o descuidar tu espalda.-susurró Paul a Uthbak en pleno oído antes de agarrarlo por los hombros y dar un enorme salto girando como un tornado y mareando a un azorado Shadow Warrior que era luego derribado de un codazo para luego atraerlo con su telequinesis para conectarle de lleno un Dragón Naciente.

La sorpresa era mayúscula en el caroniano, quien apenas se reponía de aquél sistemático ataque y del impacto de aquél enorme dragón esmeralda proyectado por el puño del hombre de ojos azul-grises que apenas atinó a decir:

-Cómo es posible… mi Cápsula Relámpago… .

-Me sorprendiste aunque en el último minuto, neutralicé parcialmente aquello con mi Crystal Bubble. Y hará falta más que eso para vencerme… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Paul, aunque para sorpresa de él todos los meteoros no le acertaron.

-Impresionante… a nosotros nos tomó semanas como mínimo para entender las técnicas de los Santos de Atena pero tú lo haces apenas viéndolas… y el Meteoro de Pegaso puede ser efectivo, los primeros impactos podía evadirlos o detenerlos con mis puños, pero a medida que seguían debí usar mi sable. Mi turno… ¡Guadaña de la Muerte!-en ese momento Uthbak movió su brazo como si estuviera dando cortes de karate.

Para sorpresa de Paul, miles y miles de ráfagas cortantes salían del brazo de Uthbak a una velocidad y aceleración casi similares a las que él había lanzado con el Meteoro de Pegaso. El imperial entonces vio como el guerrero de la luz terrestre desviaba sus cortes de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con sus meteoros. Pero de pronto el brazo izquierdo del Guardián estaba sangrando.

-De todos los cortes, uno de ellos es un corte de mi sable de luz… no es tan fuerte como un Shadow Blade pero puede ser fatal.-indicó el caroniano, antes de reír en forma burlona.

-Entiendo… deberé matarte rápido si quiero limpiar la basura.-contestó el Guardián, antes de lanzarse contra él en un segundo intercambio de golpes a una velocidad que parecía hacerse más y más distante de la del sonido.

En un momento dado, Paul sintió algo más. Esos conceptos… Raeluk, Carlos… llegaban a su mente como imágenes intercaladas, unas de él y un sujeto de armadura roja en un bosque, y otras de una pelea en un extraño complejo gigantesco con un diseño muy futurista. No aguantó más y tosió sangre, aquello era demasiado en su cabeza. Justo entonces, Uthbak le conectaba un certero derechazo en la mandíbula e iba a estocarlo con su sable de luz.

-¡Muere de una vez, maldito perro!-exclamó Uthbak, aunque veía en ese momento como Paul activaba su sable y se defendía.

-El único perro eres tú.-contestó el Guardián de Bronce, antes de lanzarse sobre Uthbak en un feroz intercambio de mandobles.

Diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana en Tokio, tres y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana en Atenas. Siete horas de diferencia aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que en ambos lugares tan distantes entre sí, y de zonas horarias totalmente distintas se daba una lucha terrible contra el mismo enemigo que cubría de rojo carmesí los cielos debido a la presencia de sus astronaves de guerra. Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo comprobaron eso cuando veían a las figuras de armadura negra llegar hacia la quinta casa.

-Ahí vienen.-dijo Milo, mientras se colocaba en una postura de pelea y haciendo crecer su uña hasta volverla un aguijón carmesí.

-Que no esperen más… ¡Relámpago de Plasma!-anunció Aioria, atacando por sorpresa a los cinco invasores que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y salieron disparados cada cual contra una columna del templo de Leo.

Pero Draloth a diferencia del resto colocaba una mano en el piso y de un salto mortal evitaba la caída. Los dos Santos de Oro quedaron impresionados ante aquello, ese fue el sujeto que venció a Kanon, y todavía seguía en pie del ataque del león dorado.

-Nada mal pero hay alguien más poderoso en la sexta casa de éste asqueroso Santuario… así que largo de mi vista.-siseó Draloth con prepotencia.

-Antes recibe el ataque carmesí… ¡Aguja Escarlata!-respondió Milo, mientras lanzaba al menos cinco piquetes contra Draloth, pero otro de los Shadow Warriors detenía su ataque usando su sable de luz.

-No, tú pelearás contra mí.-anunció Toufar, mientras se ponía en guardia contra el Santo Dorado de Escorpio.

-Y tu contra mí… gatito.-le dijo Caridi a Aioria, en un evidente afán de humillarlo, antes de lanzarse contra el Santo de Leo en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Kales, Yanil… vámonos.-ordenó Draloth.

-De acuerdo pero antes… ¡Pesadilla Infernal!-dijo Kales, mientras proyectaba un poderoso ataque psíquico que hacía que Aioria recibiera directamente una serie de recuerdos sobre todos los momentos en que había sido humillado por la supuesta traición de Aioros, dejándolo indefenso para recibir varios golpes de parte de Caridi.

-Cierto, estos infelices recibirán algo por lo que me hicieron… ¡Ondas Destructoras!-decía Yanil, mientras que una serie de círculos que se hacían más y más grandes golpeaban a Milo en todo su cuerpo, lo que lo dejó indefenso ante un ataque telequinético de Toufar que se limitaba a estamparlo contra una pared.

Kales, Yanil y Draloth subieron aquellas escaleras de piedra decididos a derrotar al Santo Dorado que había hecho aquella ilusión en Cáncer.

Mientras tanto, muchísimos peldaños abajo, en la casa de Aries los soldados continuaban retirando la mayor cantidad de escombros que les fuera posible. Si lo que realmente aquellos Shadow Warriors decían era cierto, entonces tres guerreros del Santuario habían sido muertos o estaban a punto de morir, para lo cual ellos debían rematarlos.

Era una operación bastante sencilla, e incluso uno que otro soldado había bromeado un poco sobre lo "difícil" que era conquistar ese mundo ante los poderosos defensores de la Tierra.

-Suena interesante que estos sujetos realmente sean quienes dicen ser, ¿no te parece?-comentó uno de los soldados mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Y que lo digas… tomar este planeta será menos complicado, creo que a lo mejor me retiro y… .-decía el otro, cuando en eso notó que los ojos de su interlocutor demostraban pánico.-Oye, que… .-en ese momento, cayó en cuenta que todos los demás estaban cargando sus armas.

El militar caroniano volteó y se encontró cara a cara con un Bud malherido pero listo para continuar luchando. Intentó activar su arma, pero un golpe a la velocidad de la luz lo fulminó. Todos los demás entonces dispararon contra Bud, pero en eso notaron como los disparos se estrellaban en una extraña pared de cristal. Antes que pudieran reaccionar, la melodía de una flauta les destrozaba los oídos, y aunque algunos trataban de arrancárselos, no podían siquiera llevar sus manos a su cabeza.

-Es inútil… la música afecta directamente al cerebro.-decía Sorrento, antes de seguir con su Sinfonía Final y rematarlos.

-Ahora debemos ir a las otras casas y… .-decía Bud, cuando el Santo de Aries se les interponía.-¿Qué ocurre contigo Mu?

-Por más buenas intenciones que tengan, ustedes no deberían estar en el Santuario.-decía el Santo al tiempo que señalaba primero a Bud y luego a Sorrento.-Tú atacaste a traición a Aldebarán, y tú eras el emisario de Poseidón. ¿Qué es lo que buscan realmente?

-Entiende que ya no somos una amenaza. Desde las guerras santas contra Asgard y contra Poseidón nuestras órdenes han quedado casi extintas y ahora no tiene sentido oponerse a los Santos de Atena. Además, entre Atena o los caronianos, es mil veces mejor que el mundo quede bajo el mando de su diosa.-explicó Sorrento.

-Y respecto a Aldebarán… nunca debí atacarlo a traición, pero el que peleaba era mi hermano, y debía ayudarlo. Ahora que él no está, sigo… y creo que seguiré siendo una sombra por el resto de mis días… si cuando menos voy a pelear, esta vez quiero que sea por lo correcto.-declaró Bud, antes de avanzar.

Tras aquello, Mu entonces decidió dejarlos pasar, aunque les dijo:

-No esperen necesariamente el mismo perdón de mis camaradas.

Y subieron cuesta arriba, decididos a vencer a los caronianos de una vez y por todas. Sin embargo, no repararon en que uno de los soldados pudo sobrevivir y logró comunicarse con Zertok.

-Capitán… rápido… debe mandar refuerzos… los guerreros del Santuario… siguen… viv… .-en ese momento, el soldado expiró.

Entre tanto, en el puente de mando de la "Yusud", Zertok se lamentaba el que los Shadow Warriors no ultimaran a los Santos.

-Posicionen todas las armas de las naves a su máxima potencia contra el Santuario… dejen de divertirse en Atenas, Estambul, Jerusalén o El Cairo… que no quede ni el recuerdo que allí existió el Santuario de Atena.-ordenó Zertok.

-En un lapso de un macrotac estará listo todo señor.-repuso uno de sus oficiales.

-Un macrotac, tacs más… tacs menos… solo eso le queda de vida a ese Santuario asqueroso.-siseó Zertok.

En las calles de Minato, diez androides de batalla caronianos luchaban ferozmente contra los digimons de los digi-destinados al tiempo que todo a su alrededor quedaba arrasado. Era un milagro que un reloj electrónico en un auto que se salvó de milagro de destruirse marcara puntualmente la hora. Eran las diez y cincuenta y ocho de la mañana. Pese a que algunos de esos digimons luchaban de igual a igual contra los androides, lo cierto era que ellos veían más cercana la torre de Tokio.

-Debemos destruir ésos robots, no podemos ser vencidos por los caronianos... ataca Stingmon.-ordenó Ken.

-¡Ataque de Aguijón!-dijo el digimon con forma de bicho, haciendo tambalear a uno de los androides aunque sin lograr penetrar su campo de fuerza.

-¡Por el Digimundo! ¡Flecha Celestial!-anunciaba Angewomon remeciendo la estructura de otro de aquellos colosos mecánicos.

De pronto una columna de soldados caronianos emergió desde los techos de los edificios de Minato y volaba en dirección a la retaguardia de todos aquellos digimons al tiempo que cargaban y apuntaban sus rifles-láser.

-¡Puerta del Destino!-dijo MagnaAngemon, haciendo que algunos soldados imperiales que iban a atacarlos, fueran atraídos por la puerta y sean atrapados allí.

Finalmente, las inmensas maquinarias robóticas del imperio caroniano se detenían y empezaban a pelear contra ellos. Izzy notó el lugar. Estaban peleando en la versión japonesa de la Torre Eiffel, la Torre de Tokio.

-¡Martillo Volcán!-anunciaba Zudomon, quien secundaba el ataque del digimon en forma de lobo y lograba dañar en parte a los androides de batalla.

Fue allí que algo curioso sucedió. Aquél impacto hacía que al fin empezaran aquellos gigantes de metal a recibir un daño que al fin podía percibirse.

-¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!-decía MetalGarurumon, que lanzaba de nueva cuenta aquellos "misiles congelantes", los cuales ésta vez hacían congelarse y tambalear a esos diez androides.

Aparte de ésos robots, también Shaoran se tambaleaba con un rodillazo en el rostro antes de caer al piso. Intentó defender a una inconsciente Sakura de Adelia. La niña de ojos esmeralda sorprendió a todos con aquella demostración de fuerza, pero al agotarse rápidamente estaba indefensa. Había pasado un buen tiempo de aquél duelo mágico pues ya el sol empezaba a proyectarse con más intensidad, lo cual le hizo asumir al niño Li que debería ser ya las once de la mañana. Uno a uno Spinel-sun, Kerberos, Yue y Ruby-Moon habían sido abatidos con relativa facilidad mediante una segunda Lluvia de Meteoros de Adelia.

El heredero del clan Li intentó enfrentarla, pero ni aún con todas sus fuerzas pudo detener a la terrible guerrera extradimensional. Ahora sangraba por todo su cuerpo, y tenía unas costillas rotas, al tiempo que supuso que Sakura debía haberse roto algunos huesos por la caída que sufrió al ser derribada por ésa mujer, y sentía que todo se había perdido.

-Ven que desafiarme es algo que nunca debieron intentar. Los mataré con algo de dignidad... usaré una mejor técnica contra ustedes.-dijo la Shadow Warrior que emitía una enorme concentración de energía mágica y áurica cuando sintió un par de presencias más.

-Hi... ragizawa... .-musitó el chino con una enorme debilidad mientras reconocía a uno de sus rescatadores.

-Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Sakura tiene un poder superior al que pudo preverse, y retó a esta bruja durante unos instantes al menos.-habló el inglés.

-¡BRUJA! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, NIÑO?-gritó Adelia en un frenesí de rabia.

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa... la reencarnación de Lead Clow y el creador de las Clow Cards, que ahora conoces como Sakura Cards. Y voy a derrotarte.

-Espera Eriol, no estás sólo en esto.-dijo Shiryu.

-Ahora hay acá un Santo de Atena, te recuerdo bien... atacaste a Edira... sólo falta ese Guardián de Bronce, y podré vengar a mi compañera.-recordó la caroniana.

-Fuiste responsable de esto y pagarás... ¡Dragón Naciente!-anunció el Santo de Bronce ciego generando un inmenso dragón esmeralda que salía de su puño y golpeaba a Adelia en el rostro mandándola a volar.

Para sorpresa de Shiryu, su oponente dio un salto mortal en el aire y cayó de pie perfectamente. Revisó el lugar de nueva cuenta y notó a Sakura, si ella realmente había podido medirse por un instante con la Shadow Warrior, entonces su poder realmente era algo que debía considerarse.

-Suena interesante tu reto, Dragón... veremos si lo puedes mantener... ¡Lluvia de Meteoros!-dijo Adelia, haciendo que cientos de meteoros vayan contra el Santo.

Para sorpresa de la guerrera caroniana, una serie de esferas de fuego logró contener aquél ataque. Shiryu se volvió sorprendido ante Eriol.

-Tú no deberías pelear aquí, es peligroso.

-No lo entiendes... todos estos baños de sangre son mi culpa y debo enmendar el daño.-decía Eriol con la voz de Clow, antes de lanzar un enorme rayo de energía mágica de su báculo. Adelia hubiese querido reaccionar con su Círculo Oscuro, pero Shiryu se le había adelantado, sujetándola del cuerpo y haciendo que reciba de lleno aquél ataque.

Adelia se libró de aquél agarre mediante una acrobacia quedando exactamente sobre él y conectándole una patada en el cuello. Eriol entonces, decidió atacarla creando un arco de energía y lanzando un diluvio de flechas contra su enemiga.

-¡Expansive Aura Wave!-anunció quien fue la asesina de la familia de Shaoran arrasándolo todo a su paso y golpeando duramente al hechicero y al Santo.

Luego, la Shadow Warrior y el Santo de Atena se tranzaron en un espectacular duelo cuerpo a cuerpo durante algunos minutos donde golpes y contragolpes iban y venían entre ambos, aunque un descuido de la defensa de Shiryu hizo que Adelia le propinara una patada voladora, para luego dirigirse contra todos.

-Alístense a morir... tierra... viento... fuego... agua... destruyan a mis enemigos... ¡Naturaleza Sombría!-Adelia ejecutó aquél ataque al tiempo que esa inmensa concentración de energía negativa de los cuatro elementos era arrojada contra sus oponentes de lleno y estampándolos contra sendas paredes.

Sin embargo, el que Shiryu y Eriol todavía se estuvieran incorporando la hizo rabiar y tornó sus ojos en horribles llamaradas plateadas de ira y odio, sobre todo por un hecho en especial.

-No puede ser… ¡cómo es que un hechicero de pacotilla como tú puede mantenerse en pie!-exclamó Adelia, cuando cayó en cuenta que Eriol no había sido el más afectado con aquella técnica, sino Shiryu.

-Como dije… estoy decidido a vencerte… prepárate.-anunció la reencarnación de Lead Clow, agitando su báculo.

-Sakura tendría más oportunidad que tú, niño… y te lo probaré ahora… ¡Naturaleza Sombría!-anunció Adelia, de nueva cuenta pero para sorpresa de ella, Eriol había logrado ser capaz de contener aquella energía con un gigantesco campo de energía.-No puede ser… mi Naturaleza Sombría esta… .

-Yo diseñé y enseñé a varios de los que mataron esto… recibe la Reversión Maestra.-anunció Eriol, llevando su báculo al frente.

Al inicio, todo parecía indicar que no pasaba nada realmente, pero poco después… una extraña esfera de energía mágica aparecía cerca del báculo de Eriol y salía disparada contra Adelia, haciendo que atravesara varios edificios en el proceso.

-Aghhh… la Reversión Maestra contra esa mujer, fue demasiado… no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar debido a ese hechizo.-declaró Eriol, mientras sudaba por todos los poros en forma abundante y colocaba una rodilla en el piso.

-Extraordinario… para ser un hechicero sin tanto potencial como Sakura aprovechaste bien tu energía… eso le faltaba a esa niña. Ya que deseas no sentirte mal por esa niña, te haré un favor.-decía la Shadow Warrior, cuando notaba que Shiryu le salía al frente.-Es que no puedes mantenerte calmado… ¡Trueno Oscuro!

Lo siguiente fue aquella enorme descarga de electricidad rojiza con ciertos tonos negros lanzada contra Shiryu golpeándolo violentamente antes de derribarlo. Adelia entonces analizó la situación, si continuaba dejando a ese Santo de Bronce ciego allí y se entretenía con Eriol o alguno otro, perdería la batalla.

Definitivamente no iba a cometer ese error y mataría a todos los hechiceros en ese momento, empezando por esa niña sobre todo, esa pequeña Card Master que despreció la idea de ser su aprendiz. Eriol se intentaba levantar, pero una patada de la imperial lo derribaba y dejaba inconsciente. La guerrera de armadura negra y espiral roja descendente en el peto se dirigió hacia una Sakura que apenas recobraba el sentido.

-Al no ser mi aprendiz y desafiarme en esa forma, al desaprovechar un potencial tan valioso… te sentencio a la peor de todas las muertes que puedo darte con mi poder.-Adelia entonces movió sus brazos formando una especie de círculo en su recorrido, y llamaradas plateadas de odio aparecieron ocupando el lugar de sus cuencas oculares mientras una enorme aura oscura se formaba alrededor de ella.-Tiempo de morir, ¡INFIERNO SUPREMO!

Sakura veía que su muerte llegaba y cerró los ojos, resignándose a lo peor. Ya sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada. En ese momento sintió que una persona la lograba empujar violentamente y sacarla de la trayectoria del impacto de ese hechizo.

Shiryu de Dragón llegó a levantarse y, al igual que todos los demás que estaban poniéndose en pie, contempló horrorizado como el cuerpo de la pequeña Tomoyo Daidouji se convulsionaba de dolor como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia, estirándose y encogiéndose envuelta en un aura oscura y contorsionando su pequeño cuerpecito en ángulos imposibles, mientras poco a poco empezaba a salir sangre por todos sus poros, desangrándose horriblemente hasta caer en el piso.

-Maldita niña estúpida… no debiste entrometerte.-declaraba Adelia, mientras maldecía una y otra vez su mala suerte y notaba como Shiryu se incorporaba.

-Eres una miserable… ¿cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¡Pagarás con tu vida lo que has hecho!

Sakura aún no se podía recuperar del shock… primero su hermano, ahora su mejor amiga. Y ya no podía despertar su poder mágico, ya no tenía más fuerzas. En ese momento empezó a llorar.

-Que alguien… me despierte de esta pesadilla.-decía Sakura llorando en silencio.-¿Por qué Tomoyo? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… siempre has sido mi heroína… puedes ayudar pero nunca, nunca cambies.-tras aquellas palabras, una lágrima surcó la mejilla derecha de la niña de pelo negro mientras moría con una mirada que, contrastando con la muerte que le tocó, era extrañamente dulce.

-¡TOMOYO… NO!-decía Sakura, queriendo levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondían debido a todo ese desgaste de energía.

Yue, Kerberos, Ruby-Moon, Spinel-Sun y Shiryu entonces salieron al frente y empezaron a combatir a Adelia, mientras emprendían un recorrido dirigiéndose extrañamente a la Torre de Tokio.

Ya era las once y diez de la mañana, cuando Hyoga finalmente lograba destrozar al último de los cíclopes creado por su oponente a punta de golpes y se enfrentaba en una terrible pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el enmascarado Arinus.

-Sin duda la Legión de Seres de Hielo es algo muy útil, pero ni así podrás conmigo… ¡Rayo de Aurora!-decía Hyoga mientras una ráfaga de aire congelado golpeaba severamente al Shadow Warrior.

Pero su oponente, a pesar de recibir de lleno la potencia de ese ataque acabando estampado contra una pared de lo que fue un restaurante, reía ante el Santo del Cisne al tiempo que hacía estallar su aura y con ello demolía aquella estructura.

-Jajajajaja… torpe… has destruido a mis cíclopes… pero deberías fijarte en el hielo de alrededor, ¿no ves cómo se está posicionando?

El Santo de Bronce tuerto en ese momento cayó en cuenta que los pedazos de hielo no se habían derretido como había supuesto sino que seguían allí.

-Espero que te agrade… morir encerrado en hielo… ¡Iceberg de la Desesperanza!-anunció Arinus, mientras veía como Hyoga era paralizado rápidamente en sus extremidades inferiores y luego sería atrapado en un gigantesco peñasco de hielo.-Este bloque es especialmente fuerte, llega a una temperatura inferior a lo que en escala terrestre son menos doscientos grados centígrados y deja al que está dentro un lapso que conoces como cinco minutos de vida, ya que este frío ataúd consumirá todas tus fuerzas y va disminuyendo su temperatura hasta menos doscientos cincuenta grados centígrados.

Los segundos pasaban y Arinus se sentía enormemente complacido, finalmente parecía haber ganado a uno de los defensores más poderosos de ese mundo, así que apenas la conquista de ése planeta azul se llevara a cabo tendría gloria y prestigio asegurados. Minuto tras minuto, todo indicaba que finalmente la victoria se acercaba para él. Sin embargo, justo cinco segundos antes de lo que debía ser la sentencia de muerte del Santo del Cisne, Arinus veía como empezaban a aparecer grietas desde el interior del iceberg.

-No puede ser… para llegar a esa temperatura corporal y reunir esas fuerzas… ese chico debió… desarrollar hace mucho el sétimo sentido.-deducía el invasor extradimensional con algo de horror en sus palabras, una emoción que se intensificó al ver como Hyoga finalmente lograba hacer estallar el iceberg desde adentro.

Pero antes que pasara nada más, una ráfaga de energía golpeó a Hyoga a traición. Arinus entonces se volvió a observar quien lo había ayudado.

-Carlos… .-decía Arinus algo azorado.

-Si no te ayudaba hubieras muerto, y Adelia también está en serios problemas, sólo espero y llegue viva al punto de reunión.-hablaba el Shadow Warrior terrestre.

Fue cuando el que hasta hace poco había sido oponente de Hyoga notó que su compañero traía a alguien en brazos. Allí cayó en cuenta que él no había percibido una gran manifestación de aura de su parte, a diferencia del resto de sus camaradas.

-Oye… ¿y esa chica?-inquirió el caroniano, que veía como Carlos sostenía firmemente a una jovencita pelirroja que estaba inconsciente.

-Es nuestra ventaja, así como este Santo de Bronce. Vamos.

Ambos hombres volando hacia el punto de reunión llevándose a ambos rehenes. Por su parte, Paul y Uthbak continuaban combatiendo ferozmente el uno contra el otro, mientras hacían un recorrido que se iba acercando cada vez más a la réplica de la Torre Eiffel.

-Ja, aún no entiendo cómo le causaste tantos problemas a varios de mis camaradas, ¿es esto todo lo que puedes oponerme?-decía Uthbak.

-No me provoques viejo, puedes resultar muy mal si es que lo haces.

En ese momento, las Sailors trataban de combatir a otro grupo de soldados caronianos que aparecían cerca de donde Paul y Uthbak peleaban, y el grupo de Seiya y Shun se acercaba al lugar también en persecución de los imperiales. Paul entonces se percató de sus intenciones.

-Eres un cobarde… ¡piensas usar a esos niños como escudo!-le reclamó el joven Tapia.

-No, los usaré como blancos… todas las unidades, abran fuego… ¡Cápsula Relámpago!

El ataque salió a una enorme velocidad en dirección a donde todas las Sailors se hallaban, y en ese momento Haruka logró percibirlo.

-No dejaré que lastimen a la princesa… ¡Espada de Urano… elimina!

-Yo te ayudaré Uranus, ¡Reflejo Submarino!-secundó Neptune.

Sin embargo, los ataques de ambas Outer Scouts, nada pudieron ante el terrible ataque del Shadow Warrior que sólo le dio de lleno a ambas, golpeándolas salvajemente. Al mismo tiempo, los cañonazos de los tanques caronianos arrasaban todo a su paso a la vez que hacían que todo temblara como si se sintiera un terrible temblor de tierra.

-¡Gente que no valora la vida de nadie merece recibir esto! ¡Cadena Nebular!-anunció Shun, al tiempo que una de sus cadenas se extendía ilimitadamente y atravesara los campos de energía de aquellos tanques e hiciera debilitar las estructuras de los mismos.

-¡Van a caer, miserables! ¡Todos ustedes van a caer! ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó Seiya, quien con aquél inmenso despliegue de cosmoenergía hacía estallar en mil pedazos todos aquellos vehículos blindados con sus tripulantes adentro.

El Guardián de Bronce entonces se dirigió ante el Shadow Warrior con furia y elevó terriblemente su aura al tiempo que la temperatura alrededor de él disminuía rápidamente.

-Eres un maldito… ¡Polvo de Diamante!-anunció Paul, lanzando su ataque, ante lo que Uthbak sólo se limitó a esquivar con un salto dejando que vaya directamente contra Sailors y Santos.

En un esfuerzo supremo de aura y telequinesis, Paul logró desviar aquella corriente de aire congelado hacia arriba, intentando perseguir a Uthbak, el cual con un terrible Expansive Aura Wave neutralizaba parte de aquél ataque.

Fue algo que dejó desorientados a todos por un momento cuando el Shadow Warrior se colocaba frente a las Scouts y las derribaba a punta de golpes. Paul entonces logró recuperar el sentido y con su telequinesis lo derribó. Ambos guerreros de la luz se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y se mantuvieron en un duelo de sables de luz donde cortes, mandobles y estocadas buscaban herir o matar al oponente. Allí, en un breve descuido, Uthbak de un potente rodillazo derribaría al suelo al joven Tapia. Seiya entonces lograría percatarse de su presencia.

-Debes de ser uno de esos miserables Shadow Warriors, me encargaré de acabarte de una vez… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-anunció Seiya, aunque para sorpresa del Santo de Pegaso, Uthbak se limitaría a dar un enorme salto y patearlo directamente en el rostro.

Jabú, Geki y Nachi entonces intentarían atacarlo directamente, pero una Expansive Aura Wave del poderoso guerrero imperial los dejaría inconscientes y estampados contra sendos edificios tras hacer con cada cual un surco que arrasaba pistas, postes de luz, automóviles y paredes.

-¡Onda Relámpago!-exclamó Shun, mientras su cadena cuadrada surcaba los aires a gran velocidad contra Uthbak, el cual sólo se limitó a correr a gran velocidad y pasar precisamente por donde estaban Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Plut, Ichi y Ban los cuales fueron afectados por el ataque de aquella cadena, aunque Uthbak finalmente sería herido en su costado derecho.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Mi cadena no debería haber atacado a las Sailors o a mis amigos.-decía Shun algo azorado.

-Pude controlar parcialmente tu cadena con mi telequinesis, esa cadena te es completamente leal, pero la manipulé de modo que afectara a otros con tal de herirme y sirvió, ahora… espero que no les afecte que tome la vida de su estúpida líder… ¡Shadow Blade!-anunció Uthbak lanzando aquella elipse de energía.

-¡Silent… .-anunció Hotaru, pero antes de completar aquél ataque el corte que había ejecutado el caroniano, el ataque iba directamente contra Serena.

Fue cosa de un segundo, y lo único que pudo distinguirse era un enorme charco de sangre. Todos supieron que alguien había muerto, pero recién tras aquél instante lo notaron. Al último segundo, Tuxedo Mask, el que debía ser el futuro soberano de la Tierra había decidido sacrificarse por la vida de la joven Tsukino.

-Darien… no… .-decía Sailor Moon llorando a mares y sintiendo como era desgarrada por dentro.

-Te amo.-fue la lacónica respuesta de Darien, el cual antes de morir, le lanzó una rosa a Uthbak clavándosela directamente en el hombro derecho.

-¡NOOOOO!-sollozó Moon, mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Darien.

-Ah… odio las telenovelas, así que los mataré a los dos juntos.-repuso Uthbak en forma burlona después de quitarse la rosa.

No vio como Paul le daba un certero puñetazo en el cuello derribándolo. Todas las Sailors y Santos de Atena que estaban allí iban a matar al sujeto que hizo aquello en ese momento, pero Paul los detuvo con una mano.

-Mató al príncipe de la Tierra, ¿cómo nos pides que… .-reclamaba Jupiter.

-Simple, yo debí matarlo… ahora enmendaré mi error, y libraré a este mundo de una basura como ésta.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo, ¡Guadaña de la Muerte!-anunciaba el caroniano, pero veía con sorpresa como Paul detenía todos los ataques de Uthbak con suma facilidad y aparecía frente a él estocándolo en el pecho, hiriéndolo a la altura del pulmón izquierdo, sabiendo que la hemorragia haría el resto del trabajo.

-Aghh… miserable… .-el Shadow Warrior intentó una arremetida con el sable, pero Paul lo previó y de una patada apartó el sable de la mano del de armadura negra, para luego destruirlo con un duro mandoble antes de conectarle una serie de golpes que derribaron a Uthbak.

-Ma… maldito… ya verás… los destruiré a todos así muera… ¡RESPLANDOR NEGATIVO!-sentenció Uthbak tornando sus ojos de modo enteramente plateado, mientras daba un enorme salto y creaba una esfera de energía de color negro que se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba y en la que colocaba toda su fuerza.

-Mejor muere solo tú… ¡RESPLANDOR MORTAL!-contestó Paul, mientras que empleaba buena parte de su poder en aquél ataque.

Por algunos segundos parecía ser que el ataque del guerrero imperial iba a vencer definitivamente al del Guardián, pero él impuso condiciones, algo que los Santos de Bronce y Sailor Mars percibieron directamente. Uthbak salió con su armadura completamente destrozada y siendo mandado a volar directamente a los pies de la Torre de Tokio, sangrando profusamente y agonizando.

Era ya las once y veinte de la mañana, cuando aquél grupo heterodoxo vio con sorpresa y horror que otro Shadow Warrior le incrustaba el puño derecho a Uthbak, abría su mano en el interior del tórax del mismo para luego destrozarle el corazón desde adentro al tiempo de cerrar su puño.

Paul en ese momento, sintió un extraño escalofrío por la perversidad de aquél ataque, así como por ver quién lo ejecutaba, al tiempo que canturreaba con sarcasmo una melodía que le pareció escuchar en la radio, de un grupo de rock llamado Ormuz y Ahrimán, y reconocía como familiar aquella voz.

-Gira, gira pequeña moneda Eros o Thanatos he allí el dilema. (1)-cantaba aquél hombre, con un sarcasmo cada vez más creciente y viendo a sus enemigos con una expresión de furia apenas enmascarada por una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía diluirse por momentos.-Dos caminos, dos opciones, ¿serán de ti las decisiones o ser tú olvidarás? ¡y el infierno vivirás!

-¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡Contesta!-inquirió Seiya, poniéndose en guardia.

-Cuestión de decisión, ¿qué es lo correcto? Mantenerse recto o ser cruel sin perdón. Tú lo decides, tú lo manejas, sólo te jodes o sólo triunfas. Realmente el que la compuso debe tener daño cerebral, ¿no lo crees así, camarada?-dijo Carlos dirigiéndose al joven Tapia, mientras Hyoga y a la chica que había capturado estaban colgando de la punta de la torre de Tokio.

-¿Camarada?-preguntaron todos los aliados de Paul, igualmente sorprendidos.

Fin del capítulo 25.

Notas de Autor:

Tomó su tiempo, pero al fin está aquí. El capítulo 25 del Libro I de LDCDS. La antesala al clímax de uno de los dos momentos clave de ésta historia. Quienes aún tras todo este tiempo hubieran esperado una historia linda, rosa y feliz… aunque las chances de algo así fueran una en un millón… créanme, es mejor que se retiren ahora. Los caronianos avanzan cada vez más en el Santuario, y éste hombre… Carlos… va a mostrar en verdad cuán poderoso y peligroso es capaz de ser. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes ganar? O quizá más importante… ¿podrán sobrevivir?

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas, proposiciones indecentes solo aceptables a criterio del autor del fanfic y demás a falcon_ o a 

Lista de Términos:

(1) Gira, gira pequeña moneda Eros o Thanatos he allí el dilema: Éste es el coro del primer dizquepoema que hice, el cual debería sonar dentro del fic como si fuera una canción de rock cantada por el grupo ficticio Ormuz y Ahrimán, e irónicamente hubiera imaginado que bien pudiera ser el opening de ésta historia. Lo siguiente que Carlos canta con sarcasmo, son algunas de sus estrofas. En cualquier caso dejo con ustedes el texto completo del dizquepoema Eros o Thanatos.

Eros o Thanatos

Gira, gira

pequeña moneda

Eros o Thanatos

he allí el dilema.

Dos caminos, dos opciones,

¿serán de ti las decisiones

o ser tú olvidarás?,

¡y el infierno vivirás!

Cuestión de decisión,

¿qué es lo correcto?

mantenerse recto

o ser cruel sin perdón.

Tú lo decides,

tú lo manejas,

sólo te jodes

o sólo triunfas.

El temor siempre acechará

oculto como francotirador

en la oscuridad buscará

llevarte al odio y al rencor.

Formas seductoras adoptará

con seres torpes y vanos

o juguetes novedosos,

pero tu alma caerá.

Gira, gira

pequeña moneda

Eros o Thanatos

he allí el dilema.

Querrán moldearte a gusto

porque no eres "el príncipe".

Manipularte sin temor o susto,

hacerte hipócrita partícipe.

Desprecias bondad y esperanza

cuando más sólo te sientas

y pensarás que cuerdo seas

por idear la gran venganza.

No lo imaginas venir,

justicia y venganza llegas a confundir

al borde del abismo permaneces

al borde del salto en que pereces.

El sol sale más fuerte que bomba nuclear,

¿será que el milagro se dió acaso?

decide que será: amanecer u ocaso,

el nuevo reír o el nuevo llorar.

¿Olvidarás a los que amaste?

¡Si es así, ya la cagaste!

¿O contra viento y marea, adelante?

¡Entonces, vamos pa'lante!

Gira, gira

pequeña moneda

Eros o Thanatos

he allí el dilema.


	26. Heraldos de odio y muerte

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 26: HERALDOS DE ODIO Y MUERTE**

Únete a mi… serás más poderosa de lo que has soñado… perdonaré tu vida y la de los tuyos, decían esas voces remanentes en la Card Master. En un momento Sakura debió gritarlo, aquellas voces estaban volviéndola loca.

-¡BASTA! ¡YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR OYENDO ESTO!

Eriol observó a la Card Master japonesa, tras ayudar a Shaoran a incorporarse. Ambos buscaron calmarla, pero la niña Kinomoto gritaba sin cesar. Fue cuando la reencarnación de Lead Clow la abofeteó.

-Hiragizawa… ¿por qué hiciste eso?-dijo un fúrico Shaoran.

-Solo así se calmaría… ¿qué pasó Sakura?-inquiría Eriol buscando respuestas.

-No lo sé… escuchaba la voz de Adelia…ella quería que... .

-¿Escuchaste esas voces cuando peleabas contra nosotros y luego contra Adelia, no?-preguntó Shaoran, aunque suponía la respuesta.

-Si… y yo… yo… ¡¿qué he hecho?-Sakura entonces se aferró a Shaoran, mientras estaba llorando.-Tengo miedo… todas las cosas que hice… .

La niña de ojos verde esmeralda ni siquiera podía completar ideas, pero era obvio el miedo que la embargaba. La reencarnación de Lead Clow se levantó y trató entonces de llegar a la torre de Tokio.

-Hiragizawa, ¿qué haces?-decía el niño chino.

-No lo ves… no sólo estos baños de sangre… ahora las muertes de Touya, Tomoyo, y el hecho de que Sakura esté así ya son mi cruz… cuida a Sakura y… perdona que siempre los haya estado manipulando.

-Estás demente… no importa cuántas cosas nos hayas jugado, ir allá es un suicidio, ¿acaso no sientes el aura que está allá? Es poderosa y está cargada de odio… es mucho más fuerte que Adelia y quizá más que ese "Guardián".

-Debo ir.-contestó Eriol usando su báculo como un bastón.

En ése preciso instante era las once y veintiún minutos de la mañana cuando en la Torre de Tokio aquél grupo heterodoxo de defensores terrestres estaban confundidos y lanzándole un diluvio de miradas inquisidoras al joven Guardián de Bronce, quien apenas atinó a hablar.

-¿Camarada? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, imperial?

-Eres un hipócrita. Y pensar que alguna vez fuimos como hermanos. Fui un Guardián de Bronce como tú y éramos un gran equipo, hasta que en Milesto me abandonaste.-respondió Carlos, mientras sus ojos se tornaban como horrendas llamaradas plateadas de odio.

Fue cuando la mente de Paul se iluminó mientras observaba al sujeto que tenía al frente. Eran imágenes mentales en las que él y el que ahora era su enemigo, peleaban juntos lado a lado. Pero no lograba relacionar al sujeto de sus recuerdos que acababa según él muerto, con el ser lleno de odio que tenía ante sí.

-Pero… ¿no estabas… .-iba a inquirir el joven Tapia con cierta duda en su voz.

-Ah, y es mejor que hayas venido con estos ridículos aliados que tienes, así acabaremos esto rápido.-interrumpió Carlos con desdén hacia sus oponentes.

-Miserab… aghhh… .-Uranus iba a tratar de atacar al Shadow Warrior, pero de pronto la Sailor se vio sostenida de la cabeza por el guerrero imperial.

-Basura.-declaró Carlos, tras lanzar violentamente a Uranus contra los restos de un automóvil y destrozando la carrocería del mismo en el proceso.

-¡Uranus!-exclamaron a coro las Sailors.

-Perdóname, camarada… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!-exclamó Paul, arrojando aquella serie de ráfagas de luz de su puño.

-Idiota… ¡Crystal Bubble!

Para sorpresa general, todos los impactos que Paul lanzó fueron contenidos en aquella burbuja de energía que Carlos formó. Luego, en una fracción muy inferior a la de un segundo, a una velocidad igual a la misma luz, fue el joven Vilanova quien le conectó un potente gancho al Guardián, y un puntapié en el rostro.

-¡Cadena de Amor y Belleza de Venus!-exclamó Mina, intentando detener a aquél hombre de tez morena clara que era su enemigo.

-Estúpida.-susurró el imperial, desvaneciendo aquella cadena al tocarla.

Un instante después, Venus recibía un golpe en su estómago que la mandaba por los aires y luego un rodillazo que la Sailor recibió a media caída sobre su espalda sería suficiente para hacer que quede estampada contra el piso y quede fuera de combate. Todos miraban a Carlos consternados.

-Ahora mismo les diré una desventaja que ustedes poseen y nosotros no.-Carlos señala a la punta de la torre y allí se ve a dos personas.

-¡Hyoga… Kazumi!-exclamó Paul al reconocerlos.

-Dos rehenes y una paliza a varios de ustedes… tengo mucho a mi favor… ¿podrán remontar esa ventaja venciéndome?-inquirió Carlos burlonamente.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!-reclamó Davis.

-¿Crees que me importa? De cualquier modo, aún pueden salvarse.-dijo Carlos.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Shun.

-Juren lealtad al emperador de Caronia para salvar sus vidas y gobiernen este mundo como sus señores. ¿No es eso lo que eres Sailor Moon? ¿La futura soberana de esta Tierra? Pues puedes regirla con esas inútiles siempre que aceptes mi oferta.

-Ustedes mataron a Darien… malditos.-contestó una indignada Serena.

-Nunca permitiríamos que dominen este mundo… una persona confió en mí y por ella impediré que te salgas con la tuya, Carlos.-declaró Paul mientras se levantaba y activaba su sable de luz.

Carlos se mostró furioso de nueva cuenta.

-¡No te das cuenta, idiota! ¡Estoy dando la posibilidad de que olvide la traición de Milesto y que seamos amigos de nuevo! ¡De ser los amos de este mundo! ¿Crees acaso que estamos para que otros sufran menos? Somos guerreros de la luz, y por eso somos los llamados a gobernar la existencia bajo la justicia suprema del emperador de Caronia.

-¿Justicia suprema? ¿De un emperador genocida que ha causado la muerte y sufrimiento de muchos en Japón y en el Mediterráneo Oriental? ¡Ridículo!-contestó Paul, haciéndole entender a Carlos que podía sentir lo que pasaba allá.

-¿Cómo dices? Entonces los Santos Dorados… .-Seiya iba a decir algo, pero Arinus lo interrumpió.

-Seis Shadow Warriors y dos guerreros milestianos están derrotando a los defensores del Santuario. Dominaremos este planeta y la flota imperial está dando una demostración de fuerza a la Tierra ahora mismo.-declaró Arinus mientras aparecía dando saltos desde la cima de la torre de Tokio, hasta llegar al piso.

Fue cuando Huranuk aparecía intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad con Happosai, siendo ambos seguidos de cerca por la pandilla de Nerima. Y Adelia llegaba mientras combatía a Shiryu, Yue, Ruby-Moon, Kerberos y Spinel-Sun.

Rezos por un milagro o maldiciones a la divinidad eran gritadas a viva voz en muchos idiomas por creyentes de diversas religiones en todo el mundo al ver lo que sucedía por las noticias o vivirlo antes de ser eliminados por el masivo bombardeo antimateria de las astronaves caronianas.

Ni siquiera todo el poderío bélico de Israel, o toda la experiencia combativa de las diversas naciones islámicas, ni tampoco el respaldo de la OTAN o los militares estadounidenses en Grecia, Arabia o Turquía, o el poderío militar chino servían de nada ante lo que estaba sucediendo. En cada pueblo y ciudad del Mediterráneo Oriental, del Medio Oriente y de las costas de China se repetía la misma carnicería infame que dejaba muerte y dolor por culpa de aquellos invasores extradimensionales.

-Estamos listos para destruir el Santuario, capitán Zertok.-habló el capitán de los escuadrones de cazas que disparaban ráfagas de plasma contra cuanto edificio hubiera en Corinto.

-Lo mismo nosotros, señor.-decía otro oficial que comandaba una inmensa astronave que destruía algunos buques en Alejandría.

-Esperen… antes dejen una muestra de poder al éste mundo.-indicó Zertok.

-¿Una muestra de poder, dice?-preguntó un teniente iba a Tel-Aviv tras arrasar con su escuadrón de cazas poblados palestinos en la franja de Gaza.

-Sus objetivos son las naciones terrestres de Medio Oriente. ¡Arrásenlas!

-Y eso implicaría... .-murmuró el capitán de un destructor imperial que convertía en tierra calcinada y restos lo que alguna vez fue Santa Sofía en Estambul.

-Destruir la cuna de la civilización de éste primitivo lugar.

Todos los oficiales captaron exactamente a lo que Zertok se refería.

-Brillante señor, algunas de mis fuerzas van en camino.-explicó el oficial que antes estaba devastando un poblado palestino, y que ahora le mandaba ráfagas de plasma a algunos edificios de Tel-Aviv.-Pero el Santuario… .

-Que sea tierra calcinada.-dijo Zertok con frialdad.

Era ya las cuatro y veintisiete de la madrugada en Grecia, pronto sería el amanecer en ésa zona de la Tierra pero el cielo lucía tan oscuro y la luna y las estrellas tan rojizas que pareciera que el alba tardaría una eternidad en mostrarse. Mientras tanto Toufar y Caridi tenían un duro combate con Milo y Aioria en la casa de Leo. Para sorpresa de ambos caronianos, los Santos habían podido ser capaces de contenerlos en aquella casa y ponerlos en más de un aprieto.

-¡Aguja Escarlata!-exclamó el Santo de Escorpio.

-¡Cápsula de Poder!-anunció por su lado el Santo Dorado de Leo.

Caridi quedó estampada en el suelo, resintiendo el dolor y un ligero mareo.

-Es que siempre debo cuidar tu trasero, Caridi… ¡Torrente Supremo!-anunció Toufar, mandando a volar a Milo contra una de las columnas de la casa de Leo.

-Podrías dejar de actuar así… hay cosas más importantes en que preocuparnos… ¡Cápsula Relámpago!-anunció la obesa caroniana, reponiéndose del mareo.

-No servirá… ¡Cápsula de Poder!-contestó Aioria haciendo que el choque de ambos poderes desate una atronadora explosión que hizo que cada uno de los cuatro guerreros quede estampado contra sendas paredes.

Aprovechando la confusión, Milo se lanzó contra Toufar, pateándolo en el estómago para luego conectarle un piquete en el brazo.

-Usualmente dejaría tuvieran la opción de rendirse… pero no la merecen… prepárense para el ataque carmesí... .-Milo iba a ejecutar su Aguja Escarlata de nueva cuenta, pero Toufar se adelantó con un Shadow Blade que llegó a dañar parte de su brazo aún pese a estar protegido por su armadura.

-¡Milo!-Aioria iba a ayudarlo, cuando Caridi le conectó a traición un potente Relámpago Destructor, que golpeó severamente a Aioria.

-Ustedes dicen ser los defensores de este mundo, ¿no? Pues los Santos de Bronce pronto serán exterminados en Japón.-repuso Caridi.

-Eso no será posible… entre esos Santos de Bronce está Seiya… él fue capaz de derrotar al mismo dios Poseidón… unas basuras como ustedes no los vencerán… ni a nosotros tampoco.-Aioria se lanzó sobre ambos Shadow Warriors y emprendió una terrible lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vengan de una vez… sino me matarán de aburrimiento.-mientras hablaba Carlos observaba detenidamente a todos los que en ese momento seguían en pie.

-Me haré cargo de que mueras… ¡Galope de Unicornio!-anunció Jabu.

-¡Jabu… no!

Pero la advertencia del Santo de Dragón había llegado muy tarde, ya que ahora era el Santo de Unicornio quien era mandado a volar de un ataque telequinético de parte de Carlos. Shiryu hubiera querido en aquél momento poder enfrentar a Carlos, aunque Adelia haría que reaccione.

-¿No dijiste que harías que pague por la muerte de esa niña?-inquirió Adelia en forma burlona intercambiando golpes y contragolpes con Shiryu.

Tai en ese momento no pudo aguantar más. Aquellos miserables dominaron el Digimundo y asesinaron a Cody, Mimi, Digmon y Palmon. Merecían pagar.

-WarGreymon acaba con… .-pero en ese momento, el primer líder de los digi-destinados veía como su digimon era golpeado por Arinus, que le descargaba una pequeña esfera de energía y destrozaba uno de los edificios que rodeaban la torre de Tokio con el cuerpo de aquella criatura vagamente similar a los dinosaurios.

-Todos ustedes... animales inútiles, pelearán contra mí… ¡Legión de Seres de Hielo!-anunció Arinus, creando en cuestión de segundos ocho grifos que se lanzaron contra los digimons, que veían sorprendidos como varias estatuas de hielo cobraban vida y los atacaban.

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, miserable… ¡Rapsodia Ac… .-anunciaba Ami, antes de recibir un puñetazo en el abdomen que la dejaba sin aire.

-Pude enfrentar al mismo Santo del Cisne… ¿crees que podrás vencerme con un nivel tan insignificante?-en ese momento, Arinus noqueaba a Mercury con un rodillazo al rostro que la empotraba contra una viga metálica de la torre de Tokio.

Huranuk en aquél momento seguía combatiendo a Happosai. Sin duda aquél enano le estaba causando más de un problema.

-¿Qué pasa, Huranuk? ¿No le sigues el ritmo a un anciano? ¿O ya se te acabaron los trucos?-decía Happosai en forma burlona.

-Cállate, anciano estúpido… ¿crees que realmente he estado peleando en serio? Sólo te he traído a la torre de Tokio para que mueras junto con los otros.

-De todos modos no permitiré que sigan haciendo de las suyas por más tiempo.

El intercambio de golpes entre ambos se volvió mucho más intenso, pero un descuido en la guardia de Happosai hizo que el comandante caroniano lo golpeara usando descargas eléctricas de las palmas de sus manos repetidamente. Pese a ese feroz ataque de parte del imperial, sería el maestro de Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo quien recobraría la ventaja mediante un salto mortal en el que estaría en la cabeza del imperial atacándolo a punta de golpes y tratando de evitar que vea por donde estaba. Fue cuando el caroniano se lo quitaría de encima mediante una nueva descarga eléctrica.

Ranma y los demás llegaban en ese preciso momento, y veían como se armó una gigantesca pelea en la torre de Tokio. Si la forma en que Huranuk había estado peleando los asombró, ver como Carlos combatía a la mayoría de los Santos de Atena, de las Sailor Scouts y al "Guardián", como Adelia peleaba contra Shiryu y algunas de las criaturas mágicas del grupo de Tomoeda, y como Arinus peleaba contra todos los digimons al mismo tiempo los dejó azorados.

-Uno ya era demasiado problema para nosotros… ¿realmente podremos contra tres?-se preguntaba Mouse.

-Debemos intentarlo… de otro modo… .-Ryoga trataba de hablar aunque la dificultad para seguir siquiera parado era notoria en él.

-Esos malditos controlarán todo… no podemos permitirlo… .-Ranma hizo un acopio de fuerzas para levantarse pese a las heridas en su cuerpo y su rostro.

En ese instante, Sailor Neptune intentaba atacar por la espalda a Carlos Vilanova.

-¡Reflejo Submarino!-anunciaba Michiru, cuando era sostenida del cuello.

-Quieres tratar de matarme… ¿crees que maté a tu amor? Pero descuida, puedes ser una niña buena y a lo mejor te dejo vivir.-decía un cínico Carlos.

-Eres un maldito… .-decía la Outer Scout atrapada por el Shadow Warrior.

Carlos lanzó contra Plut el cuerpo de Neptune, y aprovechando aquello golpearía a ambas Sailors mediante una ráfaga de energía. Justo cuando Ban, Ichi, Nachi y Geki trataron de atacar al Shadow Warrior; sería el imperial el que los detendría.

-Se ve que no son nada… ¡Guadaña de la Muerte!

Aquél ataque destrozó las armaduras de los cuatro Santos de Bronce que apenas notaron una serie de haces de luz que los golpeaban por todas partes hasta dejarlos fuera de combate. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, sería el mismo Paul el que contendría la última parte de aquella técnica con su sable de luz.

-Vaya, pretendes pelear contra mí. ¡Esperaba esto!-exclamó Carlos con furia.

Fue cuando el Shadow Warrior terrestre atacó al guerrero de ojos azul-grises con su sable de luz, y ambos estuvieron en un violento intercambio de mandobles y estocadas, mientras saltaban en toda la estructura metálica de la torre de Tokio. De viga a viga, ambos saltaban y corrían en una posición cada vez más vertical al tiempo que chocaban los sables una y otra vez. Pero se notaba que el joven Vilanova imponía condiciones, y eso se demostró con un corte que Carlos ejecutó en el abdomen del Guardián de Bronce.

-¡Aghhh!-Paul gritaba de dolor mientras veía parte de su armadura destrozada y manchada con el líquido vital que manaba abundantemente de aquella herida.

Carlos corrió por la viga hacia abajo y estocó el muslo izquierdo del Guardián de Bronce derribándolo y haciendo un cráter en el piso con su cuerpo que atravesó el asfalto, dejando que su cuerpo quede en las aguas servidas de las cloacas. Fue cuando el Shadow Warrior terrestre tomó del cabello a Paul y lo dejó en el suelo.

-Como pueden ver puse en su lugar a ese inútil…ríndanse ahora o alístense.-tras decir aquello, Carlos patearía el cuerpo de Paul mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás y abriendo un enorme surco en la pista.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a todos los allí presentes. El Guardián que había vencido a varios como aquél sujeto que estaba allí ahora era derrotado.

-¡No nos rendiremos!-Seiya se colocó al frente de Carlos mientras empezaba a arder su cosmoenergía.

-Desde siempre nuestro deber ha sido cuidar de este mundo… no estuvimos en un inicio… pero ahora acabaremos esto.-decía Shun.

-Bueno, al menos puedo decir algo de ustedes dos… valientes… idiotas pero valientes, ya que quieren ser mártires les daré ese honor… ¡Vengan y peleen!-Carlos hizo arder una enorme aura roja alrededor de él mientras se colocaba en una posición de pelea.

-No los dejaremos… solos… .-Sailor Moon entonces se levantó desafiando a Carlos.

-Eres una niña ridícula… esos dos mocosos tienen mucho más que ofrecer que un grupo de mocosas insulsas y cursis… así que largo. Solo la bebé que tienen allí podría hacer algo.-al decir aquello, Carlos miraba a Hotaru.

-Ahora verás lo que estas mocosas insulsas y cursis pueden hacer… ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!-anunció Mars.

-Recibe esto de una "bebé". ¡Tumba de Silencio… destruye!-exclamó Saturn.

-No permitiré que queden impunes… ¡Grito Mortal!

-Ustedes son los causantes de esta muerte… ¡Trueno de Júpiter… resuena!

-Me quitaron lo que más me importaba… ¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!

Los ataques de aquellas cinco Scouts iban dirigidos contra Carlos el cual pudo contener aquello con sus manos. Tras unos segundos, finalmente aquellos ataques estallaron, y eso le dio a las Scouts la idea de que ya lo vencieron, sin embargo Shun sería el primero en advertirles.

-¡Está sobre ustedes!

-Impresionante… ensuciaron mi armadura y mi capa… les devuelvo el favor… ¡TORNADO ROJO!-Carlos giró justo unos metros en el aire sobre las Scouts haciendo que ellas queden atrapadas y fueran sacudidas con violencia por los aires a la vez que recibían varios destellos de energía que finalmente las golpearon e hicieron sangrar por sus cuerpos dejándolas inconscientes.

Por su parte, los digimons destruían los grifos de hielo que Arinus había creado. Sin embargo, para ese entonces el guerrero cubierto con una máscara había dejado fuera de combate a Mercury y derribaba a los digimons con golpes a una velocidad similar a la luz que les hacían varias heridas congeladas.

-Se terminó para ustedes.-Arinus activaba su sable de luz con gesto amenazante.

-No lo creo… digi-evolución DN… .-Davis iba a completar algo, pero veía como X-Veemon y Stingmon se volvían dos seres pequeños de formas redondas, una verde con algo parecido a una hoja sobre su cabeza y la otra azul, antes de quedar inconscientes.

-Ni siquiera esa posibilidad servirá… sobre todo ahora que tres de sus camaradas han muerto… sólo me hace falta matarlos a ustedes y a sus estúpidos animales.

-Haré que calles esas palabras… Martillo Volcán… .-anunció Zudomon, el cual veía como su martillo era sostenido por Arinus y congelado antes de cuartearse y ser destruido en mil pedazos.

-Era tuyo, ¿no?-el Shadow Warrior entonces golpeaba a Zudomon y finalmente acababa dejándolo fuera de combate y volviéndolo un Gomamon.-Ahora… tras estudiar por mucho al Santo de Cisne aprendí esto… ¡Círculo de Hielo!

En ese momento todos los digimons se veían atrapados por pequeños círculos de cristales de hielo que poco a poco iban abarcando el resto de sus cuerpos hasta que finalmente quedaron convertidos en estatuas de hielo. En aquél momento, el reloj marcaba las once con treinta y cinco de la madrugada en Tokio.

Mientras tanto, finalmente el grupo de Draloth tras correr escaleras arriba lograba acercarse a la casa de Virgo, cuando súbitamente una Capitulación de Demonio los mandó a rodar por las escaleras.

-Es él… el sujeto que domina algo similar al Destello Dorado… debemos matarlo de una vez.-indicó Draloth.

-No lo creo… serán ustedes los muertos.-decía Shaka levantándose de su posición de flor de loto y caminando hasta la entrada del sexto templo, antes de quitarse la capa y hacer frente a los invasores.

-Ja… pueda que domines algo del Destello Dorado o como tú lo podrías llamar… Araya Shiki u octavo sentido. Pero ni así podrás vencernos.-Kales y Yanil colocaban las palmas de sus manos en una posición de rezo.

-Prepárate para morir, Santo.-dijo Yanil.

En ese momento, Shaka pudo percibir que las auras de Kales y Yanil se incrementaban enormemente.

-¡Sendero al Más Allá!-en ese instante se pudieron ver una serie de ángeles y demonios flotando alrededor de Shaka que aparecían y desaparecían mientras todo el ambiente se llenaba con los sonidos de campanas de iglesia y se intercalaban imágenes del cielo y del infierno aunque siempre se podía ver un mismo sendero pese a las imágenes intercaladas.

-Poco a poco tu aura se irá debilitando mientras sientas el influjo de este ataque, Shaka… y a medida que los ángeles y demonios se acerquen eso significará que poco a poco morirás… ríndete y muere.-pero mientras Kales decía aquello podía percibir como el ataque combinado parecía no afectar tanto al Santo de Virgo.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado… nunca creí que ustedes podrían tener este nivel de poder mental, pero esta es mi respuesta… ¡Caída a los Infiernos!

El resultado de aquél choque de poderes entre ambos Shadow Warriors y Shaka hizo que todos los oponentes fueran mandados a volar y caigan violentamente contra las escaleras.

-Bien Shaka, pudiste neutralizar el Sendero al Más Allá… pero ni así podrás contra nosotros… prepárate.-anunció Draloth.

El más grande de aquellos imperiales se lanzó en una durísima pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Santo de Virgo, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Pero ese Santo Dorado era demasiado difícil de vencer a diferencia de lo que Draloth supuso. Demonios, este infeliz es quizá tan o más hábil que Kanon, si… . El imperial no pudo pensar más ya que un sonoro golpe en el abdomen hizo que deje de tener esas cavilaciones.

Kales y Yanil trataron de pelear contra el Santo Dorado, pero éste se defendía demasiado bien, aún pese a que ambos estaban atacándolo con los sables de luz, el caso era que ni así podían acertar alguno de sus ataques.

-Ninguno de ustedes es el oponente adecuado para mí… será mejor que mueran de una vez ya que sólo han causado caos en este mundo.-explicaba Shaka, tras propinarle a ambos Shadow Warriors sendas patadas a la quijada.

-¿Y es mejor dejar que entre sus mentados dioses destruyan este planeta con las guerras que tienen? Podemos darle algo mejor si lo gobernamos… piénsalo Shaka, podrías ser alguien de gran valía para Caronia.-exponía Draloth.

-Nunca dejaría que los asesinos de millones en este mundo tengan éxito… antes deberán acabar con todos nosotros.-Shaka entonces se lanzaba al ataque peleando duramente contra los tres guerreros de armadura negra.

Uysard pudo percibir aquello en ese momento, realmente el Santo Dorado al que enfrentaban Draloth, Yanil y Kales era tan problemático como el Santo de Libra le cierra el paso desde hace ya varias horas.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que me vencerías?-inquirió un sangrante Dohko.

El Shadow Warrior sonrió amargamente antes de contestarle:

-No te estudiamos como los otros. Pero lo que dices es cierto. ¡Te venceré!

-Y ahora prepárate Uysard… ¡Remolino de Tigre!

El ataque fue directo contra Uysard, aunque para sorpresa de Dohko, el Shadow Warrior esquivaría aquello y contraatacaría con una Cápsula Relámpago que lo mandó algunos metros hacia atrás.

-Muere de una vez… ¡Guadaña de la Muerte!-el imperial lanzó aquellas ráfagas a la velocidad de la luz, sin embargo jamás empleó el sable de luz.

Aunque igual aquél ataque de nada serviría ante los escudos que Dohko usaba. Luego ambos se enfrascarían en un nuevo intercambio de golpes y contragolpes, en el que sería el Santo Dorado el que aprovecharía un descuido de su oponente para conectar una serie de patadas en el abdomen de su oponente, seguido de un gancho que lo mandó por los aires.

-Eso no es suficiente para ganarme, Dohko.-en ese momento, el imperial colocaba una mano en el piso y de un salto mortal ejecutaba una patada voladora de la cual sería el que era el maestro de Shiryu quien se defienda usando sus escudos, y tratando de aplicar una llave de kung-fu al caroniano, aunque éste detuvo aquél movimiento y haría caer al piso al Santo de Atena.

-¿Por qué, Uysard? Se ve que eres un guerrero de honor, no deberías estar apoyando a un emperador que ha causado tanto caos y muerte.

-Esa es tu forma de ver las cosas, Dohko… he estudiado bien la historia de la Tierra, y es en pequeña escala la historia de la galaxia… las guerras entre las naciones han sido fruto de intereses que colisionan entre sí.-Uysard en aquél momento conectó una patada a Dohko y tras rodar por un buen rato en el piso, el de Libra se desharía del de armadura negra de una llave haciendo que salga disparado por los aires y ambos queden a cierta distancia el uno del otro.

-¿Cómo puedes llamarle justicia a actos tan terribles que causan la muerte o el odio? Eso nunca podrá ser justicia.

-Error… todas esas guerras y conflictos siempre surgen por diferencias y causan dolor y sufrimiento… sólo existe una forma de acabarlas, y es que el más fuerte sea quien gobierne al resto para liquidar esas diferencias. La justicia es un concepto demasiado abstracto, y ésta se adopta mediante un consenso o la voluntad del más fuerte… pero como siempre uno busca su propio interés entonces los consensos solo disfrazan crisis venideras. Lo mejor es que esta justicia emane del más fuerte y que el resto acate lo que diga… quien se rebela al más fuerte entonces comete injusticia y merece ser castigado.-Uysard en aquél momento se hallaba convencido de haber ganado el debate contra Dohko, sin embargo aquello distaba mucho de ser cierto.

-Me esperaba más de ti… como dices, la justicia es un concepto abstracto… pero todo depende de la intención de quien la imparta. La intención de tu emperador no es más que volverse el único poder sin nadie que pueda reclamarle, aún cuando pueda equivocarse.-reclamó Dohko.

-Eso es falso… el emperador de Caronia es como un dios para nosotros… así como ustedes obedecen sin chistar a su diosa Atena… nosotros lo obedecemos a él.-retrucó Uysard.

-Atena nunca ha buscado la guerra ni la muerte de otros, Uysard… tu emperador sí… esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros y lamento que pienses así. La justicia siempre será justicia… ayer, hoy, siempre… y la injusticia será injusticia.-Dohko se detuvo en su exposición por un instante para proseguir.-Tú mismo has apelado a la historia de la Tierra… egipcios, griegos, romanos, españoles, ingleses... todos ellos tuvieron su momento y perdieron el poder… y hubo muchos que intentaron lo mismo que tu emperador… Gengis Khan, Carlos V, Napoleón, Hitler… buscaron dominarlo todo y nadie quiere saber de gente así gobernando nunca más. La lucha que emprendemos es justa… por eso no entiendo como tú haces esto.

Uysard por un instante se detuvo a pensar en aquello, ¿realmente sería cierto? ¿Acaso habría valido la pena la muerte de millones de caronianos en una guerra que duró tanto? Pero… contradecir las órdenes del mismo emperador… eso era contradecir la justicia que él y los otros representaban. No, de ninguna manera se dejaría manipular por aquél Santo que de seguro lo estaría engañando aunque no pudiera detectar nada en sus pensamientos que le indicara algo así.

-Todas esas son patrañas… probaré que lo que dices es falso y que merecemos gobernar la existencia entera, Dohko.-dijo Uysard mientras elevaba su aura.

-Ya que es así como lo quieres….-repuso Dohko elevando su cosmoenergía.-¡Cien Dragones de Rozan!-anunció el Santo de Libra, y Uysard vio totalmente azorado como una gran cantidad de dragones surcaba el cielo a la velocidad de la luz y se acercaba rápidamente ante él.

-No dejaré que ganes… ¡Muralla Suprema!-contestó Uysard.

En ese momento aparecía ante el Santo de Atena una especie de pared de energía púrpura que contenía la mayor parte de los dragones que estaban tratando de atacar a Uysard, que avanzaba arrasándolo todo a su paso y que se estrellaba contra él golpeándolo directamente y noqueándolo. Sin embargo, algunos de los dragones llegaron a golpear a Uysard en varios puntos del cuerpo.

-Fuiste… un gran rival… ojalá y encuentre de nuevo a alguien como tú para pelear, Dohko.-dijo Uysard que sangraba profusamente por varios puntos del cuerpo mientras levantaba el vuelo en dirección a las Doce Casas y notaba que según el huso horario era las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana en Atenas.

Fin del capítulo 26.

Notas del autor:

Lamentando el enorme retraso, finalmente está aquí éste capítulo tan decisivo en la historia de LDCDS. Las cosas se ponen cada vez peor para los defensores de ése mundo y el poder de los Shadow Warriors y el imperio de Caronia es atemorizante. Ya varios héroes han sido derrotados y no parece haber visos de que esto mejore. ¿Qué le deparará a ese mundo?

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, sobornos, amenazas y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 27.


	27. El instante de la infamia

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 27: EL INSTANTE DE LA INFAMIA**

Era las once horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos en Tokio, cuando golpe tras golpe era intercambiado entre Adelia y Shiryu, de pronto el Santo del Dragón intentó patear el rostro del la imperial, pero la Shadow Warrior evitó aquello y estocó a su oponente en el estómago. Sin embargo, el Santo de cabellera negra y larga estaba determinado a vencerla. Porque la forma en que mató a esa niña no era algo que él iba a dejar impune.

-Vamos Dragón… quisiste pelear contra mí y ese es el precio que debes afrontar. Una vez muerto, quizá la próxima sea esa niña que se negó a ser mi aprendiz.-declaró la Shadow Warrior.

-¡NUNCA!¡Nunca dejaremos que eso pase!-tras exclamar aquello, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas que reflejaban su frustración, Kerberos lanzó una enorme llamarada de fuego sobre Adelia, quien se limitó a ejecutar su Círculo Oscuro y hacer que el impacto le dé a Ruby-Moon y Spinel-Sun que cayeron inconscientes.

Antes que Kerberos pudiera hacer algo, Adelia clavaba su sable en su lomo. Centímetro a centímetro hundiéndose, el sable estaba por acabar definitivamente con la Bestia del Sello. Pero una serie de cristales cortantes golpearon a la caroniana en la espalda obligándola a desactivar su sable de luz.

-Yue… .-murmuró Kerberos, antes de pasar a su identidad falsa y caer en las manos del otro guardián de las Sakura Cards.

-Nadie amenazará a nuestra ama.-Yue creó un arco y disparó cinco flechas de cristal contra Adelia, la cual sólo se limitó a defenderse de nueva cuenta con el Círculo Oscuro y hacer que el ataque impacte a Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu!-Seiya iba a tratar de ayudar a su camarada, cuando Carlos aparecía frente a él y lo golpeaba.

-Dijeron que iban a pelear contra mí… demuestren de lo que realmente están hechos ustedes dos.

-Eres un maldito… ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

-Te ayudaré ahora mismo Seiya… ¡Onda Relámpago!

Carlos dio un enorme salto evitando ambos ataques y desde el aire ejecutaba una Cápsula Relámpago que golpeaba a Seiya en el pecho y hacía que destroce un edificio aledaño a la Torre de Tokio y causando que sus restos aplastaran al Santo de Pegaso. Fue cuando notó que la cadena cuadrada se elevaba hacia el aire y voló para controlar en forma parcial la cadena de Shun con su telequinesis y hacer que ésta ataque a Mouse, Shampoo y Ukyo que estaban cerca de allí.

-Muere de una vez, Andrómeda.-Carlos lanzó una serie de ráfagas de energía a la velocidad de la luz, pero fue cuando la cadena circular de Shun giraba alrededor de él como una barrera metálica imposible de forzar.

-No te servirá… mi Cadena Rodante es como un muro de hierro, no importa cuánto lo intentes… no podrás pasar de allí.-respondió Shun.

-Nada mal… pero toda defensa siempre tiene un punto débil…¡Guadaña de la Muerte!-las ráfagas de aura de Carlos golpearon la cadena, hasta que una de ellas dio en el pecho del Santo de Bronce haciendo que caiga al piso y dejando que el Shadow Warrior terrestre lo patee varias veces a la velocidad de la luz.

Carlos no cayó en cuenta que Seiya se acercaba a él en forma silenciosa.

-No… permitiré… que ganes esta pelea… .-Seiya sostuvo a Carlos por la espalda mientras hacía arder enormemente su cosmoenergía.-¡Cometa Rodante de Pegaso!

Todos los que se hallaban concientes vieron sorprendidos como era que el guerrero de armadura negra fue sostenido por sorpresa y era mandado a volar hasta llegar a una altura quizá superior a la de la estratósfera y luego ambos empezaban a caer violentamente al suelo.

-Ah… debo… haber podido… .-decía Seiya.

-No, Pegaso.-contestó el oponente de Seiya para sorpresa de todos.

-No puede ser… como es que pudiste sobrevivir a un ataque de esa magnitud… .

-Llegaste a asustarme, niño. Podría llegar a hacerme un daño muy serio… sin embargo por un instante pude zafarme del abrazo que hacías para hacer que te inclines ligeramente… quien recibió la mayor parte del daño fuiste tú, no yo.

Tras explicar todo, un Darkness Blade salió despedido del sable de luz de Carlos que dañó severamente la armadura de Pegaso al tiempo que le producía un inmenso sangrado por todo su cuerpo y luego acabaría dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ahora quien sigue es… .-Carlos iba a continuar con Shun cuando de repente notó como unas pequeñas plumas afiladas surcaban los aires yendo contra su mano, las cuales detuvo con su telequinesis e hizo que caigan al piso.-El Fénix.

De un enorme salto desde lo alto de un edificio aparecía Ikki ante todos.

-Pagarás por esto infeliz.-dijo el Santo de Fénix.

-Sé que eres el hermano mayor del niño con cara de niña… interesante, veremos qué es lo que puedes hacer contra mí.

-Olvídalo Carlos.-intervino Arinus.

-Ningún olvi… .-Tai iba a reclamarle, pero todos los digi-destinados y sus compañeros digimons congelados mediante un ataque telequinético quedaron inconscientes.

-Cierto… tú te has lucido más. Así que seremos Arinus y yo quienes nos haremos cargo de ese Santo de Bronce.-declaró Adelia, antes de ponerse en guardia.

-Ilusos… ¿creen que podrán contra mí?-dijo Ikki mientras se sentía confiado para luego dirigirse a Carlos.-Una vez que salde cuentas con estos dos, tú sigues.

-No dejaré que… .-Yue en ese momento lanzó sus cristales cortantes contra Adelia, pero Carlos los detuvo a medio camino con su telequinesis y los hizo estallar en mil pedazos.

-Nadie más intervendrá en esto. Y por cierto Yue… también a ti te estudiamos.-Carlos, Adelia y Arinus en ese momento emularon el ataque que Yue hizo hace un segundo y lo golpearon con un diluvio de cristales cortantes rojos con partes negras.-Ja… magia… el nivel en este mundo es patético.

Yue caía al piso, mientras sentía en una fracción de segundo que se le hizo increíblemente larga las heridas en todas partes de su cuerpo y sangraba profusamente. Iba a morir. Lo sabía. Fue en eso que escuchó la voz de su identidad falsa en su conciencia.

No, no puede ser… ¿acaso vas a sacrificarte?, pensó el Guardián de las Sakura Cards. Si, por proteger a Sakura lo haré… ella es la hermanita que nunca pude tener, le respondió mentalmente el joven Tsukishiro. Eso no es justo y lo sabes… tienes una vida, fue el pensamiento que empleó Yue para disuadir a Yukito. Pues mereces una y podrás proteger mejor a Sakura, respondió el joven de cabello plateado por última vez. Yue quedó inconsciente, pero extrañamente no pasaría a su identidad falsa.

En ese mismo instante Sakura y Shaoran pudieron sentirlo.

-¡NOOOO!-tras haber dado aquél alarido, Sakura empezó a llorar, mientras que Shaoran sentía como la vida de Yukito Tsukishiro iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta extinguirse.-¡Todo es mi culpa! Si tan sólo pudiera estar allí… .

Shaoran no dijo nada y lloraba en silencio. Dejó que Sakura se libere de aquella enorme tristeza que sentía y la abrazaba. Sé que hay un Santo de Bronce más allí… qué el pueda vencer a esos malditos, pensó Shaoran.

Eriol lloraba y sentía que ya no podía más. ¿Cuántos más iban a seguir en un baño de sangre que él pudo evitar?

-¡MALDITOS SEAN!¡MALDITOS SEAN LOS CARONIANOS POR TRAER TANTA MUERTE A ESTE MUNDO!¡MALDITO SEA DIOS POR DEJAR QUE TODO ESTO PASE!¡MALDITO SEA EL DESTINO Y LO INEVITABLE QUE AHORA REPUDIO!-gritó Eriol, mientras se tiraba al piso y lloraba con una enorme rabia para luego bajar la cabeza y murmurar.-Maldito sea yo mismo.

Ver lo que había pasado con Yue fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ryoga, el cual se lanzó sin dudar un instante sobre Carlos tratando de acertarle aunque sea un derechazo. Para sorpresa del de la pañoleta, el Shadow Warrior lo sostenía en seco en el aire sin siquiera tocarlo.

-Hum… un cerdito vino al matadero.-decía Carlos con sorna, cuando notó como Ranma ejecutaba su Huracán del Tigre sobre él.

El imperial usó el cuerpo de Ryoga como escudo y lo lanzó varios metros por los aires dejando que tenga una dura caída. En ese instante Ranma era inmovilizado mediante un duro golpe en el abdomen de parte de Carlos que lo hizo escupir sangre, y era lanzado contra Shampoo la cual quedó fuera de combate.

Ukyo y Akane al intentar lanzarse sobre él, una con su espátula y la otra con su mazo, de repente vieron como estaba en el aire, sobre ellas.

-Desafiarme es una muy mala idea.-dijo Carlos sosteniendo aquella enorme espátula así como el mazo para romper ambas armas en dos y golpear a Ukyo directamente en el rostro dejándola inconsciente y luego dejar fuera de combate a Akane de un codazo en el abdomen.

Al acercarse Kuno y Kodachi sobre él, Carlos sólo activó su sable de luz y de un feroz corte los hirió gravemente en la espalda.

-¡Kuno!¡Kodachi!-exclamó Mouse, el cual intentó lanzar algunas de sus armas ocultas contra Carlos, que sólo las controló con su mente e inmovilizó con facilidad al de lentes.

-Ya que los aprecian, veré que mueran rápido.-contestó el guerrero de espiral descendente roja, mientras con un segundo corte remataba a ambos hermanos.

Happosai al ver aquello quedó en shock. Realmente aquél miserable llamado Carlos había llegado muy lejos. No importaba como fuera todo. Pero él iba a morir.

-¡Eres un maldito!-exclamó el anciano antes de cargar varias bombas contra él y lanzarlas, pero el imperial hizo que éstas estallen cerca de su cuerpo hiriéndolo gravemente, dejándolo indefenso ante Huranuk.

-Ya te lo ablandé… remátalo.-indicó Carlos.

-Di tus últimas palabras, anciano… quiero oírlas bien.-habló el comandante caroniano, mientras apuntaba con una de sus pistolas láser a la fosa nasal derecha del maestro de Genma Saotome y Soun Tendo.

-Si… no me iré sólo.-haciendo un último acopio de fuerzas, Happosai se aferró al cuerpo de Huranuk y estalló en mil pedazos como una especie de hombre-bomba.

-Dem… demonios… .-pese a aquél ataque, Huranuk había reaccionado por milésimas de segundo sobreviviendo aunque cansado y con heridas en el cuerpo.-Por fortuna, pude activar el campo de energía plasmática. Eso o morir, viejito.

Adelia y Arinus tenían una sorpresa desagradable a la vez. Aquél Santo de Bronce era más poderoso de lo que habían supuesto ambos Shadow Warriors. Pese a los ataques que ambos guerreros de armadura negra mandaban contra el Santo del Fénix, lo cierto era que Ikki ganaba terreno ante ellos, derribándolos de sendos golpes en el rostro.

-Dijeron que iban a encargarse de mí, ¿no?-murmuró Ikki en forma burlona.

-¿Quieres saber qué más podemos hacer contra ti? No nos provoques mocoso, te puede ir muy mal.-dijo el encapuchado mientras empezaba a crear unas pequeñas esferas de hielo a su alrededor.

-Nunca debiste provocarnos.-secundó Adelia, mientras elevaba aún más su aura.

-No son más que unos miserables que se valen de artimañas para tratar de vencer a sus oponentes… prepárense.-en ese instante el Santo del Fénix hizo arder su cosmoenergía proyectándose la imagen de un fénix emergiendo de las llamas.

-¡Legión de Seres de Hielo!

-¡Naturaleza Sombría!

En ese instante aparecieron ocho minotauros que empezaron a abalanzarse sobre Ikki el cual logró ser capaz de rechazarlos y eludir el ataque de Adelia. Tras aquello, se enfrascó en una dura pelea con los minotauros de hielo que en un momento lo rodearon y luego aparecerían Adelia y Arinus.

Los híbridos de hombre y toro de hielo buscaron golpearlo a punta de cornadas y patadas durante tres minutos, hasta que finalmente el Santo del Fénix se los haría cuartearse y destrozarse con una serie de ataques a la velocidad de la luz usando el poder de su cosmoenergía, para luego ir contra sus oponentes.

-Esta vez es mi turno… ¡Aleteo del Ave Fénix!-Ikki entonces golpeó de lleno a ambos Shadow Warriors mandándolos a volar contra sendas paredes.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos aplausos.

-Nada mal, me sorprendiste al enfrentar bastante bien a Adelia y Arinus… pero ahora deberás vértelas conmigo.-dijo Carlos colocándose en guardia.

Mientras tanto era ya las cuatro y cincuenta y cuatro de la madrugada, cuando en el Santuario eran Mu, Bud y Sorrento quienes finalmente llegaban a donde estaba Aldebarán.

-Aldebarán…¿quién pudo haberte hecho esto?-inquirió Mu mientras ayudaba a incorporarse en pie al Santo de Tauro.

-Draloth… me atacó por la espalda, tal como… tú.-en ese momento Aldebarán reconoció a Bud.-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí en el Santuario?

-Admito que nunca debí atacarte cuando estabas peleando contra mi hermano… pero en ese momento era necesario.

-¿Necesario? Atacar por la espalda es algo que no tiene una pizca de honor.

-Nunca me sentí bien al hacer eso… ahora, entre su diosa o los caronianos… prefiero que su diosa gobierne este mundo. Y aunque sé que es algo tarde para decirlo… lo siento.-Bud agacha la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a Aldebarán, aún recordando el acto deshonroso que cometió al ser la sombra de Cid.

Como respuesta, Aldebarán le encaja un derechazo en el rostro a Bud que lo deja en el piso.

-Disculpa aceptada.-contestó Aldebarán antes de dirigirse a todos.-Debemos apurarnos… Shaka, Milo y Aioria están en problemas.

Tras eso, el Dios Guerrero de Asgard notó como Mu le decía con la mirada algo un "te lo advertí", antes de correr junto con los demás escaleras arriba. Al mismo tiempo, en el cementerio del Santuario; se veía como los guerreros milestianos de las cadenas, Atyon y Zaotyon, así como Espartano estaban extrayendo los restos de unas tumbas, así como la tierra e incluso pedazos de mármol de columnas y escaleras alrededor, y restos de madera de los ataúdes.

-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó Espartano.

-Fascinante, aún cuando los restos que buscamos están en pésimo estado… los maderos de estos ataúdes, incluso la tierra y el mármol servirán.-dijo Atyon.

-¿Los ataúdes? ¿La tierra y el mármol?

-Si Espartano… nuestra tecnología es muy superior a la suya… para lo que estamos haciendo no es necesario que poseamos tejidos o restos fósiles, también pueden ser útiles las superficies cercanas a donde hayan estado estos restos… maderas, tierra, piedra… cualquier cosa.-contestó Zaotyon.

Espartano estaba asombrado, si aquello era cierto entonces estos seres poseían poderes quizá superiores a los mismos dioses olímpicos gracias a su tecnología. Extrañamente notó como los milestianos estaban sonriendo cuando pensó eso.

-Entonces lleven lo más que puedan de esos restos, pero debo decirles que hay uno más.-Espartano entonces empezó a caminar alejándose del cementerio.

-¿Hay algo más?-preguntó Zaotyon.

-Unos restos que nunca fueron enterrados… se supone que son los de un traidor.

Espartano entonces salió del cementerio del Santuario, seguido de cerca por los milestianos que llevaban ya diversas muestras consigo. A medida que avanzaban pasaron por un enorme desfiladero para luego seguir por un terreno rocoso y finalmente llegar a lo que era la zona turística del Santuario.

-Este es el lugar.-señaló quien guiaba a los milestianos, apuntando con su índice derecho a unas escalinatas.

Ambos milestianos entonces emplearon un pequeño cristal en el cual aparecía una proyección tridimensional que databa la existencia de restos genéticos impregnados en la pared, las escalinatas y la columna desde hacía trece años.

-¿Es por esos restos, no?-preguntó Atyon a su hermano.

-Si… recibirás lo que mereces, Espartano.-contestó el de la cadena plateada.

Para sorpresa de Espartano, Atyon y Zaotyon enroscaron sus brazos con sus cadenas. El hombre que fuera parte del Santuario, trató de contraatacar mediante su telequinesis pero no funcionaba. Ambos milestianos entonces se sonrieron el uno al otro para luego elevarse por los aires mientras giraban a gran velocidad y hacer que el cuerpo de Espartano sea estrellado contra las rocas que apuntaban a la salida del Santuario.

-Que… .-Espartano apenas atinó a hablar, cuando un puñetazo de Atyon le daba en el rostro y luego una patada de Zaotyon le llegaba a romper un par de costillas.

-Te sacamos de allí para que no ensucies con tu sangre los restos de aquél sujeto… los necesitaremos y tu pago será una muerte de parte nuestra.-Zaotyon se colocaba en guardia mientras apuntaba con su cadena al traidor.

-Huranuk dijo que sería el nuevo Patriarca una vez que… .-decía Espartano.

-No entiendo cómo eres tan imbécil como para creer que nosotros compartiríamos el poder con basura como tú… Reda y Spica que estaban contigo fueron derrotados por un Guardián de Bronce que ahora está semimuerto.-replicó Atyon, antes de destrozar el hombro derecho de Espartano con su Ráfaga Dorada.

-Antes de que mueras… tu telequinesis no funciona con nosotros porque tenemos en el cerebro disruptores psíquicos insertados en el mismo. Sobre todo úitles ante poderes mentales tan débiles como los tuyos.-dijo Zaotyon mientras atacaba al ex-aliado de los caronianos.-¡Ráfaga Plateada!

La cadena giró a alta velocidad atravesándole el pecho y destrozándole el corazón y los pulmones en mil pedazos a Espartano. Tras aquello, Zaotyon probó la sangre que estaba en su cadena.

-Hum… no sirvió más que para darnos los restos… su sangre es asquerosa.-concluyó Zaotyon, antes de salir de allí volando con su hermano.

En ese instante era ya el mediodía en Tokio, y se producía un violento intercambio de golpes entre Ikki y Carlos a una velocidad igual a la luz misma. Golpes iban y venían, y los dos parecían guardar el mismo nivel de velocidad y ninguno dejaba alguna posibilidad de descuido ante el otro.

El Santo de Fénix entonces dio un enorme salto hasta llegar a una de las vigas de la torre, mientras que el Shadow Warrior terrestre hacía lo propio para finalmente recibir ambos un sonoro derechazo de parte del otro. El hermano mayor de Shun recibía uno en el estómago, mientras que el que fuera compañero de entrenamiento de Paul recibía otro en el rostro.

Pero a partir de allí se empezó a ver la diferencia, ya que a diferencia de Ikki, Carlos detuvo su caída poniendo la mano y dando un salto mortal para ejecutar una técnica contra el Santo de Bronce.

-¡Bólido Destructor!-anunció el imperial, mientras era rodeado enteramente por un aura rojiza y conectaba al muchacho de cabello con tonos azulados un sonoro derechazo que hacía que creara un enorme surco en el suelo.

El guerrero al servicio de Atena se levantó con gran dificultad. Pueda que todos hayan caído, pero él no debía dejarse vencer, no importaba el precio.

-Morirás por todo lo que has hecho… ¡Puño Fantasma del Fénix!

-Imbécil… ¡Espejo Siniestro!-dijo Carlos con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

Ikki vio como Carlos recibía de lleno su técnica y gritaba como un desquiciado. Era obvio que él había ganado. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que todo alrededor de él cambiaba y podía verse a sí mismo en la isla de la Reina Muerte siendo golpeado por su maestro y lograría oír un grito.

-¡IKKI!

-¡ESMERALDA!-gritó el Santo del Fénix, horrorizado ante lo visto en sus ojos.

Era él mismo golpeado y encadenado sin poder hacer nada, mientras que su amada era violada repetidamente por los Santos Negros y Guilty, su maestro y padre de Esmeralda. Humillada y vejada incesantemente, convertida en una especie de guiñapo humano por todos aquellos hombres. Tratada peor que una putita sumisa. Y finalmente asesinada por su padre, quien le arrancaba el corazón.

A la vez que Ikki de Fénix tenía esa visión, Carlos Vilanova estaba más que satisfecho al ver aquello mientras se notaba una especie de espejo aparecer frente a él.

-Quisiste mostrarme el infierno, Fénix… pues espero que te agrade verlo de nuevo… ¡en todo su esplendor! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!-Carlos reía mientras Ikki estaba en un shock completo y no podía moverse.-El Espejo Siniestro muestra los miedos de las personas y logra que queden en shock, y al haber empleado tu Puño Fantasma, hiciste mucho más fuerte ese efecto. ¡Alístate, Ikki!

Mientras tanto las luces del alba empezaban a emerger y ya era las cinco y tres de la madrugada, en la casa de Virgo, eran los tres guerreros imperiales los que hacían retroceder a Shaka quien sentía el hecho de pelear contra seres que poseían un nivel quizá igual al de los Santos Dorados. El Santo de Virgo en un momento dado hizo distancia mientras notaba como Draloth, Yanil y Kales cerraban los ojos y elevaban enormemente sus auras.

Para sorpresa del Santo Dorado, él pudo ver como se formaba una especie de ola psíquica que lo golpeaba por todas partes y lo estampaba contra una de las paredes. Cuando intentó levantarse notó que su cuerpo no parecía responder.

-Pero… ¿qué significa esto?-preguntó Shaka.

-Es muy sencillo, ahora todas tus funciones motoras quedan completamente nulas.-explicó Yanil.

-¿Qué?

-Es como si te hubiésemos quitado el sentido del tacto.-completaba Kales.

-No importa lo poderoso que seas… eso no te salvará y morirás ahora reencarnación de Buda.-dijo Draloth mientras incrementaba más y más su poder.

Para sorpresa de los tres, Shaka parecía mostrarse más sereno que nunca y hasta empezaba a reírse. Los tres Shadow Warriors repitieron aquél ataque por segunda vez e hicieron que el Santo Dorado pierda el sentido de la vista luego de hacer un surco con su cuerpo en el sexto templo.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes?-preguntó Kales.

-Es cierto que me "quitaron" el tacto y la vista… pero quienes morirán son ustedes, no yo. Prepárense para conocer el poder de la técnica de ataque y defensa en uno… la verdad del universo… el mundo de la armonía perfecta… el Tesoro del Cielo.-murmuró Shaka en un susurro apenas audible para los tres Shadow Warriors que ya creían tener una ventaja sobre el de Virgo veían luego como todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de decorados sobre Buda y notaban una enorme elevación del aura de su oponente.

-¡¿Qué diablos es todo esto?-exigió Kales.

-Es la verdad del universo… perderán sus sentidos hasta volverse cadáveres vivientes.-contestó Shaka, antes de abrir los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea, es una trampa!-dedujo Yanil.

-¡Privación del primer sentido!-exclamó Shaka, mientras que los tres guerreros imperiales eran golpeados duramente y perdían el sentido del tacto.

-No… no puedo moverme… .-declaró Draloth.

-Exacto… me aseguraré de que sean vencidos. ¡Privación del segundo sentido!-anunció Shaka, mientras que los caronianos eran otra vez golpeados y notaban que no podían respirar.

Kales y Yanil se sentían confundidos, ese Santo era mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiesen supuesto. Draloth por su parte intentaba estar sereno. Quería creer que el aura de Shaka se debilitaría y que podrían contraatacar.

-Vamos Shaka… dices ser la maldita reencarnación de Buda… yo te diré algo… en estos momentos la flota imperial está devastando una gran parte del mundo, también tu puedes sentirlo… ¿no?-declaró Draloth.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Draloth?

-Has nacido en un ambiente donde los seres son desdichados… ¿o no es esa la realidad de la mayoría de quienes viven en la India en este mundo?-continuó el imperial, tratando de ganar tiempo.-¿No quieres que dejen de sufrir? ¿No quieres que deje de haber muerte, enfermedades, sufrimiento?

Shaka pensó aquello por un instante. Era cierto, durante sus largas conversaciones con Buda se preguntaba porque los hombres tenían que sufrir. ¿Acaso todo en la vida era tristeza? No, aquello no podía ser cierto… siempre debía existir al menos un momento en el que cada persona debía ser feliz.

-Fue un muy buen intento, Draloth… quisiste manipularme con algo tan delicado. Pero los que traen el odio y la muerte a este mundo son ustedes, y deben ser eliminados si no admiten la rendición. Y no hablarán más… ¡Privación del tercer sentido!-declaró Shaka, quitándoles a Draloth, Yanil y Kales el sentido del gusto.

A la vez, en la quinta casa, Toufar derribaba a Milo mediante una serie de patadas a la velocidad de la luz que lo mandan escaleras abajo haciendo que abra un enorme surco en las mismas.

-¡Milo!-exclamó Aioria, al ver que su camarada había quedado inconsciente, cuando se vio atacado por ambos Shadow Warriors.

-Sal del camino, Aioria.-anunció Caridi que ejecutaba un ataque psíquico que golpeaba duramente al Santo de Leo en el abdomen.

-¡Descarga Púrpura!-anunció Toufar, aprovechando la desventaja en que se encontraba Aioria para atacarlo a traición y dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Debemos apurarnos… ese maldito Santo Dorado de Virgo está acabando con Draloth, Yanil y Kales.-indicó Caridi, mientras iba escaleras arriba.

-De acuerdo.-asintió Toufar, no sin antes descargar algunas ráfagas de energía contra la casa de Leo dejando que ambos Santos de Atena queden aplastados por los escombros, y luego hacer un Darkness Blade para hacer un surco que creaba un inmenso abismo que impediría el paso de Aioria o Milo por un rato al menos.

A la vez eran las doce horas con diez minutos en el instante en que Carlos hacía gala de una ferocidad extrema golpeando a Ikki una y otra vez a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo que cada golpe sea más brutal que el anterior. Y el Santo del Fénix aún no se reponía de aquél shock que sentía vívidamente en sus imágenes mentales. En eso una patada directa al rostro hace que el joven que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro salga volando por los aires y caiga violentamente a la pista.

Shun lograba despertar en ese momento, y veía como su hermano mayor estaba siendo abatido por ese guerrero de armadura negra. Él le había salvado la vida tantas veces… definitivamente no podía fallarle.

-¡No dejaré que continúes con esto… Cadena Nebular!-anunció el Santo de Bronce quien hizo arder su cosmoenergía al sétimo sentido y lanzó la cadena a la velocidad de la luz.

El Shadow Warrior logró percatarse de las intenciones del Santo de Andrómeda al notar como la cadena se acercaba contra él, tras darle un sonoro derechazo a Ikki. En ese instante Carlos sujetó la cadena como punto de apoyo para atraer al hermano menor del Santo de Fénix y conectarle una estocada en el pecho.

El alumno de Guilty en ese momento vio como la sangre manaba abundantemente del peto de su hermano. No… quizá no haya podido salvar a Esmeralda de morir… pero el maldito que le había hecho eso a Shun no iba a quedar impune.

-¡SHUN!-gritó Ikki.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! Espero que esto te agrade, Fénix… ver como la sangre fluye del cuerpo de tu hermano menor, así como la de esa niña… Esmeralda… una lástima que no hubiera venido un tiempo antes… hubiese querido conocerla mejor.

-Eres… un maldito… te haré pasar el infierno mismo… te lo juro.-contestó el Santo antes de lanzarse contra el guerrero de armadura negra en una dura pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

En un momento dado, Ikki logró conectarle una patada a Carlos y tras aquello continuó con una dura andanada de golpes que hicieron retroceder al Shadow Warrior. De pronto, una enorme aura surgía del guerrero al servicio de Atena, mientras que aparecía un ave formada de llamaradas de fuego detrás de él.

-¡Aleteo del Ave Fénix!-anunció Ikki, lanzando el ataque contra el joven Vilanova.

El hombre de tez morena clara contuvo el ataque con ambas manos, aunque aquello lo hacía retroceder, finalmente logró desviar el ataque hacia el cielo.

-No es posible… .-decía Ikki azorado.

-Me temo que si… tu técnica tras cierto nivel de estudio iba así… ¡Aleteo del Ave Fénix!-dijo Carlos emulando a su oponente y lo golpeaba armando un enorme surco en la pista con su cuerpo.-Ninguno de ustedes es una amenaza.

Tras dar un enorme salto, Carlos aparece frente a la viga donde está Hyoga desatándolo, para luego darle un duro golpe en el estómago y dejarlo caer haciendo que se estrelle duramente contra el piso.

Mientras el sol estaba en su punto más alto en Tokio, en un momento en que ya no podía haber sombras, éste empezaba a despuntarse y su luz hacía que desaparezcan la oscuridad y las estrellas del firmamento. Era las cinco y quince de la madrugada cuando una voz retumbó en la casa de Virgo:

-¡Privación del cuarto sentido!-anunció el Santo de Virgo, derribando de nueva cuenta a los tres guerreros imperiales y llegando a dañar un poco sus armaduras.

Sin embargo, el Santo de Virgo, notaba como pese a que los tres guerreros imperiales habían perdido ya cuatro sentidos, se mantenían en pie. Cansados, pero en pie. Y continuaban retándolo.

-No crean que seré misericordioso con ustedes tres… siendo quienes son no merecen aquello… ahora… conviértanse de una vez en cadáveres vivientes… ¡Privación del quinto… .-Shaka iba a decir más pero se vio interrumpido.

En ese momento dos ataques surcaron los aires a la velocidad de la luz, uno de ellos parecía una ráfaga púrpura de aire huracanado y el otro era una especie de relámpago verde con tonalidades oscuras.

-¡Kahn-om!-anunció Shaka, mientras formaba alrededor de él una barrera de energía que pese a todo no logró contener por completo ambos impactos y lo estampó contra un pilar.

-Podremos con él. ¡Lo acabaremos!-declaró Toufar.

-¡Tiempo de acabar con la existencia de éste Santuario!-exclamó Caridi.

Shaka contempló entonces, como los tres guerreros imperiales que había logrado abatir increíblemente se levantaban aunque estaban notablemente cansados.

-Nunca debiste subestimarnos… ahora morirás, Shaka.-dijo Draloth antes de hacer arder su aura al máximo, al igual que los otros cuatro Shadow Warriors.

El Santo de Virgo recibió de lleno un derechazo que Toufar le conectó, para luego empezar a ser golpeado por los cinco Shadow Warriors a la vez. Aunque había logrado ser capaz de neutralizar a tres Shadow Warriors, ya la diferencia numérica se hacía sentir. En un momento fue derribado, y los cinco empezaron a pisotearlo mientras se burlaban de él.

-Nunca hubieses podido contra todos nosotros… muere de una vez.-anunció Caridi, mientras pateaba el abdomen del Santo de Virgo.

-Esperen… .-dijo Kales.

-Ya vienen los otros... maldita sea, debieron haber sido rematados.-reclamó Caridi, mientras sentía como las auras de todos los guerreros del Santuario se acercaban por las escaleras e iban a entrar.

Mu, Aldebarán, Kanon, Aioria, Milo, Sorrento y Bud se acercaban aunque malheridos a la casa de Virgo. Habían sentido perfectamente como el cosmos de Shaka se había debilitado e iban dispuestos a acabar con los invasores. Pero de pronto la figura de un guerrero enfundado en armadura negra cuyo peto tenía la espiral descendente roja frustraría sus planes-.

-¡Ataque de Centella Negra!-anunció Uysard que atacaba desde los cielos y alcanzaba al grupo que se acercaba, el cual resultó quedando fuera de combate.

-Uysard.-dijo Kales.

-Arghhh… debí usar toda mi fuerza contra esos guerreros del Santuario… debemos salir de aquí… o moriremos irremediablemente.-indicó Uysard.

-Deberíamos rematarlos ahora que… .-sugirió Draloth.

-Que lo haga la flota… ya devastaron las regiones que les indicaron… y las flotas estadounidenses en el Mar Rojo, en el Golfo Pérsico y en el Mediterráneo Oriental fueron destruidas… solo falta el Santuario.-contestó el más viejo de todos los Shadow Warriors allí reunidos.

-Por cierto… la tecnología bélica de este mundo no es nada del otro mundo.-intervino una voz saliendo de la Armor Capsule de Uysard.

-Zertok… .

-Así es… destruimos todas las bases militares de esta zona, así como cualquier comunicación directa, aún los sistemas de radar o los aviones espía… les tomará dos macrotacs como mínimo saber lo que ocurrió, así que nosotros le informaremos a los terrestres lo que pasa. Por lo pronto, he posicionado naves en ciertas edificaciones de esta zona que serán destruidas… entre ellas el Santuario, así que regresen.-indicó el capitán caroniano.

Tras aquello, los seis Shadow Warriors salieron volando hasta llegar al acorazado "Yusud". Una vez allí, notaron como algunas astronaves de la flota imperial cargaban sus cañones a su máxima potencia.

-Que ese Santuario sea hecho pedazos…¿todas las naves en posición?-preguntó Huranuk a uno de sus subalternos.

-Listos, armas a su máxima potencia en microtacs, señor.-respondió un teniente.

-Transmitan esta señal a todos en este mundo. Que sepan de una vez que nosotros seremos sus señores. Y también deben ver lo que ocurrirá en Tokio.

-Como lo ordene, señor.

Al mismo tiempo que era las cinco horas y veinte minutos de la madrugada en Atenas así como las doce horas con veinte minutos en Tokio, en cada televisor, ordenador y radio en cualquier hogar del mundo podía ver como una extraña señal se apoderaba de todas las frecuencias. Lo siguiente horrorizó a todo televidente, internauta y radioescucha. Una serie de ráfagas de plasma saliendo de extrañas naves destruían una por una varios monumentos; el Partenón, las pirámides de Gizeh, la iglesia de Santa Sofía, el templo de Jerusalén, el templo de La Meca, las ruinas de Babilonia; y el Santuario de Atena eran destruidos en forma simultánea haciendo que fueran estallaran en mil pedazos.

Unos momentos antes, Carlos recibió una señal mediante su Armor Capsule, con una mirada le dio a entender a Adelia y a Arinus lo que debían hacer. Aprovechando el hecho de que todos estaban inconscientes, levitaron aunque Carlos reparó que una enorme presencia se acercaba. Al volver la vista a un costado, cayó en cuenta que era Saori Kido, la reencarnación de Atena.

-Debemos demostrar al mundo que aún los dioses no nos detendrán.-dijo Carlos.

Los tres Shadow Warriors cerraron los ojos al unísono y lanzaron una poderosa ola psíquica que golpeó a Saori en todas partes del cuerpo y la lanzaba varios metros hacia atrás, tomándola por sorpresa. Una vez que la reencarnación de Atena fuese inmovilizada momentáneamente, Carlos observó su Armor Capsule y se dirigió a la inmensa audiencia global que tenía ante sí, traduciéndose su voz a todos los idiomas de aquél mundo.

-Ustedes son los habitantes de este mundo… sé bien que me escuchan y que saben de nuestra existencia. La destrucción del aparato militar de buena parte de su mundo así como de varias de sus ciudades debe darles la idea que no estamos bromeando.

-Son unos miserables… les juro por Dios que mi gobierno… .-el presidente de Estados Unidos iba a continuar pero Carlos lo interrumpió.

-Sus fuerzas no pueden hacer nada… la erradicación de varios símbolos de su civilización a lo largo del Mediterráneo Oriental y del Medio Oriente es parte de lo que se indica como una nueva era bajo el dominio del imperio de Caronia. Observen bien lo que haré ahora… contemplen a sus nuevos amos y señores.

-No permitiremos que la Madre Rusia... .-hablaba el dignatario ruso.

-Ilusos… ¿creen que tratan con sus iguales? En estos momentos se dirigen a uno de sus amos, y tras lo que haré… les daré una semana para que decidan lo que deben hacer. ¡Contemplen el poder de sus amos!

Tras aquellas palabras, el joven Vilanova empezó a juntar una enorme cantidad de energía en su mano derecha, sabía que la chica a la que había logrado inmovilizar momentáneamente con sus compañeros de armas podía ser alguien que pudiese causarles problemas. Por eso debía apurarse. En aquél momento Paul lograba despertar y veía exactamente la posición que Carlos colocaba su brazo derecho.

-No puede ser… eso es… .-Paul trataba de levantarse pero ya parecía que no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer.

-¡RESPLANDOR MORTAL!-anunció Carlos, mientras un rayo de energía rojizo surcaba los aires a gran velocidad.

La reencarnación de Atena, apenas reaccionó en una forma casi imperceptible. El impacto destruyó toda estructura en un lapso de al menos dos kilómetros haciendo que todo Japón e incluso parte de Asia se remecieran con un temblor fortísimo que duró largo rato.

Unos momentos después, los tres Shadow Warriors y Huranuk se iban llevándose a una herida Kazumi del lugar, dejando tras de sí un panorama desolador. La torre de Tokio había sido totalmente destruida, y todos los defensores que habían luchado estaban totalmente inconscientes sin poder saberse si estaban vivos o muertos.

La hora era doce horas con veintidós minutos. La fecha era seis de junio del año dos mil tres. Un momento que viviría en la infamia para todo ése mundo y para todos aquellos defensores que tanto lucharon por él.

Fin del capítulo 27.

Notas del autor:

Aquí está uno de los capítulos más crudos en Las Dos Caras del Ser. Ya vemos lo que sucedió, este ataque demoledor al mundo lo dice todo. El imperio caroniano ha ganado esta batalla y nadie sabe con exactitud qué sucederá después. Un dato más, se consideró necesario hacer una cronología en "tiempo real" (algo al estilo de la serie 24 protagonizada por Kiefer Sutherland) de los diversos hechos sucedidos en Tokio y el Santuario para así llegar al "instante de la infamia".

Dudas, comentarios, bombas nucleares, amenazas, sobornos y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 28.


	28. Tiranía y resistencia

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 28: TIRANÍA Y RESISTENCIA**

Las ojeras se notaban en el rostro de aquél hombre que había estado sin dormir por alrededor de cuarenta horas seguidas. El sudor recorría su frente y exudaba incluso por sus dedos en una sensación claramente perceptible al momento de teclear en el ordenador de aquél hombre que no era delgado ni gordo, ni alto ni bajo; la clase de persona que encajaría más dentro del común denominador del físico de los japoneses y que no destacaría pudiendo mezclarse fácilmente ante los demás.

Era un informe sobre los daños ocurridos en todo Tokio, detallando sistemáticamente las acciones emprendidas por aquellos individuos de armamentos futuristas, y sobre todo de los seres de armaduras negras que fueron en gran medida los artífices de la devastación sufrida.

De igual modo ese informe, que era releído una y otra vez para evitar errores y que hacía que él sintiera como sus ojos marrón oscuro le pesaran una infinidad por el cansancio, se complementaba con la información obtenida a través de Naciones Unidas que incluía la agresión perpetrada por naves extraterrestres a diversas partes del mundo.

Una vez que le había puesto punto final a aquél informe y lo guardó como un archivo más es que al fin pudo caminar casi arrastrando los pies al momento de dar los pasos hasta su habitación para luego tumbarse en su cama y quedar boca abajo. Es entonces, ya pasado todo el estrés de haber lidiado con ese trabajo tan duro que al fin su mente empieza a recordar algo a lo que le había dado poca importancia: una llamada telefónica.

Así, poco a poco recordó la conversación que tuvo con aquél hombre, cuya voz lucía nerviosa. Esa charla había sido justo un día antes de la terrible batalla que devastó buena parte de Tokio.

-¿Diga?

-¿Shigeru? ¿Shigeru Monouhi?

-El mismo, señor… .

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Akira. Akira Tamagusuku. Es importante, por favor… se trata sobre Onibuji y… .

-Ah, Akira, tiene tiempo sin saber de ti.-dijo Shigeru con cierto tono de broma.-Por favor, dime que no es una de sus campañas de publicidad. Ya conozco bien esa historia y… .

-Todo eso es una gran mentira. Una gran mentira, Shigeru.

-¿Quieres perder tu empleo? Si hablas pestes de la entidad en la que trabajas demasiado en alto estás asegurándote eso, y te lo digo yo que estoy al filo de la navaja.-repuso Shigeru, muy divertido.-Aunque al menos es un cambio de tanto bombardearnos mediáticamente con eso de "felicidad del paladar al estómago".

Fue allí cuando dos preguntas le borraron cualquier atisbo de sonrisa, y la segunda activó en él una sensación de alarma al sentir que las cosas realmente eran serias, al tiempo que activaba el altavoz de su celular y grababa la llamada.

-¿Acaso hay líos en el servicio de inteligencia? ¿Acaso aplicarán una purga?

-¿Qué quieres… .

-El arroz que cultiva Onibuji… allí está la clave de muchas cosas… los ataques de ira de muchas personas, las inmensas ganancias de esa empresa, el incremento del tráfico de personas… .-decía Tamagusuku, todavía nervioso.

-Oye, no sé si pensar si son delirios o paranoia tuya pero… .

-¿Acaso no hubo un incremento en el tráfico ilegal de personas o en la ola de secuestros antes de la ola de terror? ¿No notaste que hay varios casos de personas con ataques de ira y síntomas raros? ¿No crees que algo vaya mal?

-Son acusaciones gravísimas, no veo como puedas probarlas. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo sabes de todo esto?

-Hace poco me ascendieron a gerente de Onibuji en la zona de Kanto (1) y hace unos días pude acceder a datos sobre la producción y las ganancias de la empresa aumentando en muchas veces y notando que ni la Jefatura de Personal ni Contabilidad explicaban con claridad. Las cifras no cuadraban porque no hubo contrataciones de empleados adicionales ni tampoco hubo aumentos de salarios a los trabajadores de niveles inferiores ni nada. Y se me hacían sospechosas las alianzas comerciales que tenía la empresa. Estoy mandándote la información por e-mail ahora mismo.-dijo Akira, quien en aquél momento notó como el último archivo acababa de enviarse al correo electrónico de su interlocutor.

-¿De qué alianzas comerciales hablamos?-dijo Shigeru, ya convencido de que su interlocutor no era ninguna clase de paranoico y merecía al menos el beneficio de la duda.

-Contratos comerciales con Global Bank y con la Corporación Naviera de la Gran Asia. Ésas empresas son… .

-Se dice que Global Bank posee dinero relacionado a organizaciones criminales de todo el mundo así como de diversos oligarcas y gobernantes relacionados con tratos corruptos, y que la Corporación Naviera de la Gran Asia ha servido como fachada para el tráfico ilegal de todo tipo de mercancías así como de personas.-concluyó el agente Monouhi.-Yo mismo he investigado el asunto pero nunca he podido ir más allá de conseguir pruebas concluyentes. Ahora… explica lo de los ataques de ira.

-Tuvo que ver con Kenji.

-¿Tu hijo?

-Por el asunto del trabajo o de la escuela a veces es difícil preparar una comida casera, es algo que nos permitimos más los fines de semana así que él come más seguido comida envasada, y Naoko y yo comemos afuera, ella en la oficina. Al principio todo iba bien, decían que los onigiris que hacíamos eran muy buenos… pero luego… .

-¿Luego qué? ¿Pasó algo con tu esposa?

-No, no… con Naoko las cosas iban bien pero… Kenji… .

De pronto el tono de la voz de Akira Tamagusuku se hizo más sombrío.

-Noté que Kenji era más frío y que ya ni hablaba con sus amigos, y luego las cosas habían llegado a un plano peor… sus calificaciones bajaban, dejaba de rendir en sus actividades deportivas, tenía desinterés por muchas cosas… a pesar de que físicamente no veía nada fuera de lugar era extraño… .

-¿Seguro que no es por la escuela? A veces pienso que nos exigen demasiado trabajando y estudiando, y por eso los extranjeros creen que somos "trabajólicos" (2).

-No, para nada fue eso.

-Bueno, si aparte de eso no hubo nada malo físicamente, entonces no pueden ser drogas. ¿Lo llevaste al médico o al psicólogo?

-Tres especialistas médicos distintos, tres diagnósticos distintos… noté que eso que vivía lo experimentaban algunos vecinos e incluso familias enteras que estaban casi irreconocibles en su actitud. Fue entonces cuando decidí hace un par de días que no comiéramos Onibuji, y Kenji tuvo una rabieta tal que destrozó el televisor… tuve que encerrarlo en su cuarto por horas hasta que se quedó dormido. Naoko mal que bien pudo reaccionar gracias a ésa rabieta pero noté que por momentos le temblaban las manos. Fue cuando llevamos a Kenji a hacerle un chequeo médico completo y debían darnos los resultados esta tarde… .

-¿Pero?-inquirió Monouhi, sabedor que aquí vendría lo más fuerte del asunto.

-Pero mataron a todo el personal que trabajaba en la clínica donde hicieron el chequeo médico antes de incendiarla, y luego arrojaron una granada a mi casa. No sé que pueda pasar pero… tienes que investigar esto y tratar de hacer algo para detener a ésta gente. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Onibuji y que se relacione con ésos casos… ¡por favor, devuélveme mi tranquilidad y la de mi familia! ¡No puedo contar con la policía y ahora eres el único en quien puedo confiar!-exclamó Akira con lágrimas en los ojos.

Así había transcurrido aquella conversación telefónica. Shigeru luego recordó como acabada la misma, salió raudo hasta la Agencia de Defensa de Japón que todavía seguía operativa en Ichigaya, a pesar de que buena parte de aquella zona parecía un páramo producto de la lucha sucedida haría ya algunos días. En el trayecto telefoneó a varias personas con su celular y ni bien llegó a su destino, se encontró con las personas a las que había telefoneado.

Apenas bastó una mirada para que todos ellos entendieran lo que debía hacerse. Eran quince personas que ingresaron sección por sección de dicha Agencia de Defensa, recopilando cuanto material tuviera que ver ya no solo con Onibuji, sino también con archivos clasificados como secretos, y pasando toda aquella información al mecanismo de almacenamiento y transporte de datos más reciente del que disponían: discos duros portátiles.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Podríamos recibir la pena de muerte.-inquirió alguno de aquellos hombres.

-Totalmente Mikadono. Onibuji es propiedad de Takera y Konoye, lo que pasó con Akira, ya no puede ser casualidad.

-Aún así, esto es una locura.-repuso el compañero de Monouhi.-No tenemos… .

-¿Pruebas? Eventualmente podemos conseguirlas con esto. Además, recuerdo que tú cruzaste la información que te di. ¿El hombre realmente era gerente de Onibuji en Kanto? ¿Concordaba el registro de voz?

-De acuerdo, si… concordaba. Así como también el reporte policial del ataque a la Clínica Médica y Quirúrgica de Tokio (3) y a la familia Tamagusuku.

-Pero entonces… ¿qué toca por hacer?-dijo una mujer que aparentaba estar entre los treinta y cuarenta años.

-Tenemos la oportunidad de exponer a Takera, ya que es muy posible que sepa de todo lo que viene sucediendo con su empresa. Además, no podemos olvidar que él fue quien dio la orden de dar de baja a varios de nuestros camaradas cuando aún no les correspondía aquello. Y ni olvidemos que todas las medidas que él ha dado solo han servido para que él tenga más poder y no podamos detener a ésos hombres de atuendos y armaduras negras, Amamiya. La gente no se habrá percatado, pero lo que ha venido haciendo Takera no es bueno.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿crees acaso que los que los enfrentan son los buenos?-inquirió la camarada de Monouhi.

-Tú viste lo que yo cuando atacaron todo Ichigaya, ¿no? Los de negro arrasando todo a su paso, a ésos muchachos de armadura, mujeres de minifalda, así como a jóvenes, y ni se diga de los niños con bestias enormes enfrentándolos. Además, hay una cosa más que no me cuadra tampoco… y es que han estado haciendo detenciones arbitrarias en las grescas y combates que hemos visto… diablos, incluso arrestaron a un periodista y si no hubiera sido porque yo pasé a recoger unos datos de esa comisaría, fácilmente lo detenían por días.

Shigeru Monouhi recordó entonces que una vez que acabaron su labor sería ya la medianoche y comenzaba el día que pasaría a la infamia, el terrible seis de junio del año dos mil tres, en el que buena parte de Tokio y del mundo fueron arrasados. Supo que la familia Tamagusuku había sido asesinada en medio de los ataques de aquellos que ahora sabía, eran seres de otra dimensión.

-No, no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Akira no hubiese querido eso.-se dijo a sí mismo.

Era ya las once de la mañana del ocho de junio cuando Shigeru llegó al laboratorio al que habían sido enviadas a hacer las pruebas médicas de Kenji Tamagusuku. Tras varios minutos de espera finalmente pudo hablar con el laboratorista a cargo.

-Hemos examinado sistemáticamente la sangre de todos los casos. No se logra ver nada especialmente concluyente en los exámenes sanguíneos.

-¿Está seguro?

-No cuando los pacientes están en un estado emocional de calma. Pero cuando sienten ira sucede algo curioso… incrementos extrañamente anormales de ritmo cardíaco, presión sanguínea y de adrenalina y noradrenalina (4).

-¿Ha habido algún incremento de carga laboral o escolar?

-En absoluto. Descartados esos factores así como rasgos que pudieran indicar consumo de drogas, cambios hormonales o frustración sexual… decidimos examinar los alimentos.

-¿Hubo algún común denominador? ¿Onibuji quizá?

-Sí, de hecho, los pacientes que examinamos consumían el referido producto pero… usted sabe, toma cierto tiempo corroborar algo así para acusar fuertemente a una empresa bastante exitosa y que tiene un gran modelo de negocios.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno, lo reconozco, la gente de las agencias de salud la ha tenido difícil. Usted entenderá, es la empresa del Primer Ministro y la presión por ese lado es fuerte. Sin embargo, aún cuando tarde a lo sumo un día más… me lo informaron, parece que habría relación entre Onibuji y estos casos.

-¿En base a qué obtienen esto?

-El arroz y la sangre en apariencia no manifiestan nada pero… no estamos seguros de cuál sea la razón de que ciertos saborizantes y conservantes de ésos onigiris provoquen reacciones extrañas en el estómago.-fue entonces cuando el laboratorista se adelantó a su interlocutor al hablar.-Son reacciones de milésimas de segundo en el momento del consumo de Onibuji, en que los conservantes y saborizantes reaccionan con los jugos gástricos. Al momento de transformar la comida en nutrientes… no sabemos cómo se da la reacción ni con cuál de los componentes del jugo gástrico pero en cuanto a este producto, una vez que los documentos sean publicados será suficiente.

-¿Suficiente como para… .

-Cerrar esa empresa y acusar gravemente al Primer Ministro y sus allegados. Pero claro, debe tenerse los documentos a mano para exponer algo así. Cuestión de unos días para que todo esto salga a la luz.

Pero esa esperanza quedó frustrada ni bien llegó el día siguiente. El calendario marcaba nueve de junio. La hora era cinco y treinta de la tarde. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la batalla de Tokio. Millones habían muerto y el pánico en Japón estaba más generalizado que nunca. Takera había hablado con Huranuk y éste le confirmó lo que debía hacer, a él, a Konoye y a Suzuka.

En la Dieta de Japón (5) se vivía una atmósfera particularmente tensa que era retransmitida por los medios de comunicación japoneses y por corresponsalías de medios extranjeros. En las imágenes se notaba como la piel de algunos de los representantes y consejeros japoneses (6) estaba bastante pálida, y sudaban a mares debido a lo que ocurría. Konoye entonces ocupó su lugar como Presidente de la Cámara Baja del Parlamento antes de anunciar lo que iba a pasar.

-Honorables representantes y consejeros del Imperio del Japón… esta sesión extraordinaria se da debido a la crisis que este país ha sufrido y que se ha extendido al mundo entero. Hablamos de hechos que amenazan a nuestra gente y que proseguirán inevitablemente.-Konoye logró entonces la atención de todos los presentes y continuó.-No se ha reaccionado de la forma en que debió hacerse, y esta forma debió ser con toda la fuerza que pudiéramos tener.

-Concuerdo con eso, Presidente Konoye… sin embargo, el quid del asunto es… ¿qué han hecho ustedes para frenar esta masacre?-dijo un hombre calvo, de estatura mediana, tez clara y que rondaría por los cincuenta años.

-Cierto… ni siquiera el ejército ha podido hacer algo para frenar esto y las medidas que han tomado han sido ineficaces… ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer?-declaró una mujer de cabello castaño, tez clara, con anteojos delgados y que rondaría por los treinta o cuarenta años.

-La única forma de frenar esta situación que ha asolado a nuestro país y para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas japonesas, es mediante el uso inteligente de la fuerza y la negociación… si hacemos esto podremos lograr que el pueblo se tranquilice y así actuaremos con más eficacia para lo cual las medidas que deben adoptarse según el Primer Ministro Takera son éstas.-declaró Konoye ante todo el auditorio.-Debe darse el estado de sitio en todo el imperio, asimismo deberá ser suspendida temporalmente la libertad individual y debe imponerse la censura con su mayor rigidez en los medios de comunicación para lograr un soporte efectivo en el sistema.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, empezaron a oírse unos murmullos entre consejeros y representantes sobre lo que Konoye estaba diciendo. De la sorpresa inicial, el ambiente pasó luego a estar dominado por el estupor y finalmente uno de los representantes, un sujeto alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y tez blanca se levantó de su escaño y empezó a gritar dominado por una ira enorme.

-¡Estás pidiendo que traicionemos a Japón! ¡Es imponer una dictadura!

-La única forma de lograr la calma en la gente es mediante una prueba de fuerza… y qué mejor que esto.-respondió Konoye al representante que le gritó.

-¡Lo último que Japón necesita es eso!-decía una representante más bien mayor, de unos cuarenta años más o menos.

-¡Eres una marioneta!-decía el primer representante que le gritó a Konoye.

-Con eso únicamente debilitas a este país… Takera no ha podido resolver lo que ha pasado, y puedo ver que si hacemos esto únicamente hundiremos a Japón.-decía el consejero que había intervenido en un primer momento.-Por proponer un disparate semejante en medio de tanta ineficacia debería votarse la caída del gobierno en el acto.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dicen los representantes Hayashibara y Monou, ni con el consejero Ishida… si bien es cierto que el Primer Ministro no ha podido afrontar esta crisis, pues entonces debemos otorgarle estos poderes para atacar con mayor fortaleza esta crisis que nos ha sumido en el miedo.-intervino la consejera que hasta hace un rato había inquirido a Konoye sobre qué se suponía que debían hacer.

-Consejera Yanasigawa… ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que hace al hacer esto? Usted está apoyando abiertamente una dictadura y fomentando el miedo al apoyar una medida tan cobarde.-acusó el consejero Ishida.

Las discusiones se reavivaron con mayor interés, pero Konoye notó lo que había supuesto en un inicio con Takera, Lao y Nikitin. Evidentemente la mayoría de la Dieta se mostraba en contra y de seguro anunciarían una moción de censura. Sin embargo, unos aplausos se empezaron a hacer oír en el ambiente.

-Felicidades, señores… ustedes han probado traición a este país al hacer esto.

-Takera… eres un maldito, buscas… .-iba a decir el representante Monou, cuando el Primer Ministro se le adelantó.

-Salvar a Japón. ¿Creen que podremos ser capaces de afrontar la invasión de éstos seres? ¿Creen que ellos ya no saben incluso de los planes que tenía la Tierra en caso de invasión? Ya lo sabían desde hacía tiempo y eventualmente iban a imponerse, razón por la cual es mejor hacer un trato y evitar una eventual aniquilación de la humanidad.

-¡Esto es traición! ¡Ya no eres el Primer Ministro sino un criminal traidor y cobarde!

-¡Ustedes son los traidores! ¡Ustedes pretenden enfrentar una fuerza que jamás podrá vencerse y solo llevan al suicidio colectivo de la humanidad! ¡Ustedes y el emperador han acabado de traicionar a Japón al no permitir que tome las riendas de este país como debe hacerse! ¡Intentar dar un golpe mediante una censura en un momento de crisis es la bajeza más vil que pueda concebirse!

En aquél momento, Takera dijo en un tono perverso y enérgico las siguientes palabras:

-¡He decidido asumir el poder supremo en todo Japón como nuevo emperador y arrestarlos a todos ustedes por la salvaguarda de la mayor cantidad de vidas en toda la Tierra! ¡Por éstas vidas es que se hace oficial entre Japón y el Imperio de Caronia una alianza en materia de seguridad! ¡Desde este momento, los poderes Legislativo y Judicial quedan disueltos así como la majestad del ex emperador Akihito y su familia! ¡En igual forma lo son todas las libertades individuales y colectivas en forma indefinida hasta que pueda solucionarse la crisis existente! ¡Disueltos, disueltos, disueltos! (7) ¡Todo aquél que se oponga al nuevo orden de Japón y del mundo afrontará el peso de su crimen!

En aquél momento, irrumpieron en la sala de la Dieta un grupo de comandos japoneses al mando del mismo general Suzuka.

-Échenlos de acá… sólo son unos cerdos indignos del nuevo emperador.-declaró Suzuka, reconociendo a Takera como el nuevo emperador de Japón.

A la orden de Suzuka, los parlamentarios sin excepción alguna más allá que la de Konoye empezaron a ser sacados a empellones de la Dieta, la mayoría era sacada y los pocos que intentaban oponer resistencia física eran asesinados a balazos mientras que en aquél momento, el emperador y su familia eran confinados en una habitación del Palacio Imperial.

-Y como Emperador de Japón… declaro iniciada una nueva era para Japón.

En el momento en que el ocaso se manifestaba y ya los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían del cielo en aquél nueve de junio del año dos mil tres, empezaba una oscuridad mucho más perversa. El golpe había sido dado.

Y las consecuencias empezaron a vivirse. De pronto el clima de miedo en Japón se hizo sentir de un modo aterrador al tiempo que veían que el Palacio Imperial estaba siendo custodiado por soldados caronianos, y que notaban como empezaba la hostilidad contra muchas personas que iba cada vez más en aumento.

Todos ellos eran disímiles entre sí, gente que aparentemente nada tendría que ver en sus vidas como para que de pronto fueran colocados en un mismo saco. Políticos, militares, policías, profesores y estudiantes universitarios, abogados, economistas, dirigentes sindicales, empresarios, sacerdotes de diversas religiones, incluso celebridades de los medios, hasta idols (8); así como los familiares, amigos y vecinos de todas y cada una de éstas personas.

Ninguna de esas personas se salvaba, ya que eran acosados en diversos niveles, desde llamadas telefónicas en las que se amenazaban sus vidas y citatorios judiciales, pasando por despidos injustificados de sus puestos de trabajo, hasta llegar finalmente a ataques con cartuchos de dinamita a las puertas de sus casas o incluso secuestros seguidos de golpizas y hasta torturas y ejecuciones extrajudiciales.

Literalmente, nadie estaba a salvo. Especialmente alguien como Shigeru Monouhi quien se la había pasado a salto de mata por tres días. Con algún esfuerzo había conseguido la identificación y el uniforme de un empleado de mantenimiento de Nippon Telegraph and Telephone (9).

-Mel Bernstein (10) tenía razón en Scarface. Cada día en que no se esté bajo tierra, es un gran día.-murmuró para sí mismo quien fuera alguna vez agente de inteligencia.

Y estaba allí, como prófugo en un ambiente cuya temperatura era regulada por aire acondicionado debido a la inmensa cantidad de máquinas operando, las cuales cubrían el tráfico telefónico fijo y móvil de Tokio. Era prácticamente un laberinto de equipos de transmisión entre centrales y equipos de conmutación que tenía infinidad de cables que los conectaban entre sí.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más que él, Shigeru extrajo lo que en apariencia hubiera sido un maletín de algún ejecutivo el cual abrió y semejaba una especie de laptop, tras lo cual tecleó una serie de secuencias que hicieron que un programa de la misma comenzara a correr y empezara a afectar indiscriminadamente una serie de números telefónicos.

El reloj marcaba ya las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada. Eran ya para Shigeru, cuatro días en los que dormía apenas entre tres o cuatro horas con su Minebea PM-9 (11) en una mano, totalmente cargada y controlando a duras penas el impulso de jalar del gatillo. Fue entonces que escuchó una charla.

-¿Resultó como esperábamos, Canciller Konoye?

Takera, fue lo que pensó el ex agente Monouhi cuando reconoció aquella voz.

-Efectivamente, emperador. La gran mayoría de quienes eran adherentes al régimen anterior están siendo lo suficientemente presionados como para jurarnos lealtad, exceptuando claro las figuras más populares a quienes se está eliminando directamente.

-Excelente, todo marcha según lo acordado. ¿Es lo mismo en el resto de Japón?

-Ya muchos se están rindiendo, los que oponen resistencia son escasos de la boca para afuera.

-Convendrá vigilarlos hasta saber si son verdaderamente leales a nuestra causa. ¿Y el resto del mundo planea lo que creo?

-No han dado una postura oficial, pero es seguro que en las Naciones Unidas ellos decidan intentar una acción militar.

-Lo cual es predecible. En fin, de todos modos debes ir para explicarles las cosas y que ellos intenten ser razonables. Aunque igual sería divertido verlos aprender por las malas. ¿Qué hay de los defensores de éste mundo?-inquirió Takera, con un tono burlón al título "defensores".

-Los caronianos nos dijeron que debíamos presionarlos, no intentar forzarlos a otra gran batalla como la de hará una semana. Y como la mayoría de ellos son niños o adolescentes, ejercemos presión contra sus familias.

-¿Lo que se traduce en… .

-Hostilización en diversos niveles, desde acoso y palizas, hasta medidas como despidos de trabajo, judicializaciones o amenazas de desalojo, ya a todos los padres de esos niños los sacamos de una buena vez para ablandarlos más… será apenas cuestión de tiempo para que decidan cambiarse de bando.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Los eliminaremos separadamente. En tanto anden divididos y con la moral baja serán menos problemáticos. De todos modos, ya hemos derrotado a los Santos de Atena, y si intentan atacarnos apenas sepan lo que pasaría pues entonces les concederemos su deseo de suicidarse.

-Todo eso es bueno, pero… ¿qué hay del "Guardián"? Por culpa de él se retrasaron antes nuestros planes y Huranuk ha dicho que no debe correrse ese riesgo. Debe ser eliminado lo más pronto posible.

-Tomó su tiempo debido al caos de la última lucha pero ya están confirmando que está en el Hospital Internacional de San Lucas (12), en Chuo (13). En Cuidados Intensivos, cuarto piso del edificio principal del hospital.

-Bien, envía a algunos matones a resolver el asunto. Es mejor que quede así, recuerden el nombre es… .

Las dos palabras que pronunció Takera, fueron relacionadas por Shigeru Monouhi en una fracción de segundo dentro de su cabeza. Lo entendió todo, con razón iban contra aquél grupo de personas sobre todo, y ése muchacho les era problemático. Fue cuando Shigeru cerró el maletín-computadora (14) y salió cargándolo de aquél lugar raudamente hasta llegar a un automóvil guinda, un Toyota Yaris no sin antes mandar un mensaje de texto muy escueto que decía: "Hospital de San Lucas en Chuo, edificio principal, traigan todo ASAP (15)."

Así, pasaron varios minutos en los que la adrenalina recorría intensamente todas y cada una de las células de Shigeru Monouhi, en los que buscaba evitar llamar la atención y a la vez llegar lo más rápido posible hasta ese hospital. Aspiró y exhaló hondamente una vez que se estacionó. Verificó que la Minebea PM-9 que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que observaba que una camioneta Nissan Murano gris estaba estacionada a su costado.

-¿Hubo movimiento por acá?-inquirió Monouhi.

-Nada aún. Pero debe ser muy importante para que pidieras todo.-repuso el ahora ex agente de inteligencia Mikadono.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad de nuestros camaradas?

-Por ahora, manteniéndose en perfil bajo aunque temo que algunos ya han sido capturados. Sin embargo, no lo entiendo… ¿cómo diablos vamos a enfrentar a Takera si tiene el apoyo de esos caronianos?-dijo la ex agente Amamiya.

-Con algo de artillería pesada que debemos rescatar ahora mismo.-repuso Monouhi en forma críptica, al tiempo que cambiaba de ropas y ahora parecía un médico.-Si no salgo en cinco minutos con el paquete, salgan de aquí.

A la vez, del otro lado de mundo el porte de aquél hombre es delgado, su cabello es rubio largo, sus ojos azules y su tez blanca. Increíblemente ha podido guardar la calma, aún pese a que ha pasado una semana de la lucha contra el Santuario, los defensores de Tokio y la masacre fruto del ataque contra el Medio Oriente y el Mediterráneo Oriental así como por buena parte de China.

Resiente el dolor de su brazo izquierdo que quedó roto, así como varias de sus costillas y no puede moverse con facilidad; pero peor que eso es el dolor de sentir que lo que pasó en el río Ganges cuando niño, se va extendiendo al mundo entero.

-Ahora todo este mundo está en peligro y necesitamos ahora más que nunca salvarlo de esos tiranos. Sólo tú conoces bien como enfrentarlos… despierta, "Guardián".-tras decir aquello, Shaka dio la media vuelta y dejó de ver en dirección al este.

Ha pasado una semana sin poder sentir nada a su alrededor. Totalmente en coma tras la batalla de Tokio, indefenso como un recién nacido. Eso es lo que saben ya dos hombres que visten de forma elegante y que ingresan en forma disimulada al Hospital Internacional de San Lucas, justo a la habitación de Cuidados Intensivos adecuada.

Ambos cargan sus pistolas y colocan a cada cual su silenciador, preparadas por si el sujeto que estaba allí despertaba y les impedía desactivar las máquinas de suero y de respiración artificial.

-Será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé… aún me es difícil creer que él haya sido quien matase a los nuestros cuando se encargaban de esa anciana.-decía uno de ellos.

-Al menos podremos vengarlos… y de paso le haremos un favor a los de negro. Pagarán muy bien cuando sepan que su dichoso enemigo… el Guardián… está bien muerto.-acotaba el otro, cuando en eso repara en la llegada de un hombre que lucía como uno de los médicos de aquél hospital.

-Lo siento, señores… pero eso no pasará.

De inmediato, el sujeto en cuestión golpea a ambos maleantes derribándolos de sendos puñetazos. Pateó a uno de ellos en el rostro, pero el otro se abalanza sobre él, golpeándolo con la pistola en la espalda y tumbándolo al suelo. Al tener aquella ventaja, ambos matones patearon el estómago y el rostro del "médico" cuando éste logra desenfundar una Minebea PM-9 y dispara una ráfaga de cuatro disparos en las piernas de ambos.

El grito de dolor de los dos maleantes era terrible y entonces, ellos trastabillaron y retrocedieron hasta que ambos chocaron con el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto del muchacho al que iban a matar, que estaba en un cuarto piso, precipitándose y cayendo de cabeza al suelo, muriendo en el acto.

-No sé si me escuchas ahora pero salvé tu trasero de esa comisaría y confío en que podré sacarte de acá.-habló el "médico" asegurándose que el suero llegara a aquél muchacho y leyendo el historial médico que tenía en la camilla que hacía traer a la habitación.-Según esto, ya estás fuera de peligro y te quitaron el respirador artificial aunque sigues inconsciente… si eres una amenaza para los caronianos y Takera entonces debes vivir… "Guardián"… o debo llamarte… Paul Tapia.

Lo colocó en la camilla, metió como pudo todas sus ropas a una pequeña maleta que había en la misma habitación y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar al tiempo que hacía una llamada desde su celular y decía un mensaje escueto pero comprensible para sus interlocutores: "alístense".

Entre tanto, todos en aquél hospital entraron en pánico creyendo que posiblemente estaban atacando el lugar. Para cuando los médicos del Hospital Internacional de San Lucas fueron a ver qué pasaba con la gente de vigilancia y un par de policías cayeron en cuenta que el paciente que estaba allí desapareció y percibieron manchas de sangre y rastros de lo que habría sido una pelea.

-Alerten a todos… un paciente ha desaparecido.-indicó uno de los médicos, mientras que casi todo el grupo que entró al cuarto del paciente en coma salía rápido del lugar.

Uno de los policías fue a la ventana y vio como los dos matones que habían ido a asesinar a Paul, se encontraban muertos y formando cada cual un gran charco de sangre en el primer piso.

-¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí?-se preguntó el policía, más que extrañado.

Un segundo después de pronunciada aquella frase, se escucha el chirrido de una camioneta arrancando a toda velocidad.

Fin del capítulo 28.

Notas del autor:

Ok, tras un ENORME atraso con esta historia finalmente lo tenemos. El capítulo 28. Demás está decir que en el curso de esta semana han pasado cosas infames en verdad y curiosamente éstas han sido la implantación de una dictadura títere de los caronianos. Nada bueno, ya que el plan que se supone está para enfrentar una amenaza extraterrestre (si, dicho plan existe en la realidad y hasta ha sido dado a conocer en documentales) implica aparte de una lucha asimétrica y dispersión de los ejércitos de la Tierra, el hecho de que debería existir un frente unido.

Nomás que hubo unos líos. Primero, que la llegada inicial de los caronianos no fue desde el espacio exterior, sino por un portal dimensional directamente a ése mundo. Segundo, que ellos al acceder al Digimundo tuvieron acceso a las diversas redes electrónicas del planeta y a la información existente en las mismas. Y tercero, que de paso corrompieron a un gobierno terrestre y jodieron el plan. De paso, éste capítulo sirve para explicar en gran medida como es que funciona Onibuji, y cuan siniestra es en muchos niveles, curioso que me inspirara su creación la existencia de modas que a veces emboban en exceso a la gente y también el cómo ciertas empresas pueden ser realmente perversas (no todas, ciertas, decida usted lector o lectora a cuál le cae el guante).

Y también da a conocer algo de lo perversa que puede ser la implantación de un régimen autoritario o totalitario. Adiós derechos humanos, adiós libertades civiles, adiós a diversas garantías, adiós a un estilo de vida y hola a un estado de anormalidad e inseguridad en demasiados niveles. Eso es lo que implican las tiranías, claro que ante ellas eventualmente surgen (como vemos aquí) resistencias, que en éste caso desataron un hecho que definirá todo el Libro I de LDCDS. En fin, suficiente cháchara, ya verán lo que pasa con el resto de personajes muy pronto.

¡Hasta el capítulo 29!

Lista de términos:

(1) Kanto: Si alguien piensa en Pokemon con esto, andan equivocados de pies a cabeza. No, no, Kanto efectivamente existe como una región de Japón, y es donde precisamente se ubica toda el área metropolitana de Tokio.

(2) "trabajólicos": Me permití traducir así este término, que viene del anglicismo "workaholics", que son las personas que trabajan a un ritmo tal que solo le dedican su vida a eso y descuidan otros aspectos.

(3) Clínica Médica y Quirúrgica de Tokio: Que es la traducción en inglés de Tokio Medical and Surgical Clinic. Básicamente es una clínica que ofrece diversos servicios, entre ellos los chequeos médicos, y que se ubica en la zona de Minato, bastante cerca de la Torre de Tokio. Originalmente se tenía pensado emplear la clínica Ikuryo pero tras averiguar más a fondo resultó que su especialidad era ginecología (dato que encontré en la red curiosamente publicado gracias a una fanwriter que se especializa en fics de Ranma ½ llamada Randuril, si acaso éstas líneas llegan a ella… gracias, inadvertidamente me salvaste de una metida de pata). Si quieren saber más de ésta clínica den clic acá  .jp/

(4) adrenalina y noradrenalina: Ok, adrenalina o epinefrina, es hormona y neurotransmisor que incrementa ritmo cardíaco, contrae vasos sanguíneos, dilata conductos de aire y actúa en la respuesta lucha o huye que tiene nuestro sistema nervioso. A darle acá si quieren saber un poco más de la adrenalina.  wiki/Adrenalina Y en cuanto a la noradrenalina (o norepinefrina), es un neurotransmisor vertido al torrente sanguíneo que actúa igualmente como hormona, y afecta el corazón al incrementar el ritmo de contracciones cardíacas al igual que los niveles de noradrenalina así como al cerebro al gatillar la respuesta lucha o huye de nuestro sistema nervioso. Para más datos generales a darle acá  wiki/Noradrenalina

(5) Dieta de Japón: Básicamente es el poder Legislativo de Japón. Se compone de dos cámaras que hacen lo que cualquier Parlamento en el mundo hace, dar leyes, aprobar presupuesto de una nación, ratificar u observar tratados internacionales. Claro, a diferencia de algunos países latinoamericanos y más en sintonía con democracias europeas, es éste órgano el que nombra de entre los suyos al Primer Ministro, el cual es quien gobierna en Japón. Nomás un chiste en éste fic, acá Takera fue nombrado Primer Ministro por la Dieta pero aprovechando las circunstancias se tornó un emperador absoluto mediante el golpe que vimos.

(6) representantes y consejeros japoneses: Los representantes integran la Cámara Baja de la Dieta, la cual es la más poderosa de ambas cámaras; y los consejeros integran la Cámara Alta de la Dieta.

(7) ¡Disueltos, disueltos, disueltos!: Bueno, como peruano que soy no pude resistirme a la tentación. Esta es una referencia a Alberto Fujimori, ex dictador de Perú, ahora preso por crímenes de corrupción y lesa humanidad, dijo esa frasecita infame "disolver, disolver, disolver" antes de aclarar que lo que se disolvían eran los poderes Legislativo y Judicial, lo cual sirvió para imponer uno de los regímenes más corruptos del mundo y hasta ahora, el más corrupto del Perú en toda su historia republicana. ¿Les gusta? Bien. ¿No les gusta? Ni modo, resígnense.

(8) idols: Básicamente son celebridades (generalmente adolescentes o jóvenes japonesas) que han conseguido fama por su apariencia y por la publicidad que les dan los medios, van desde modelos, cantantes y actrices hasta seiyuus o cosplayers.

(9) Nippon Telegraph and Telephone: La empresa de telecomunicaciones líder en Japón, que fue estatal hasta 1985 en que se decidió su privatización que ofrece principalmente servicios de telefonía fija y móvil así como de Internet.

(10) Mel Bernstein: Personaje de la película Scarface. Un policía corrupto que le ofrece al protagonista (Tony Montana) que le pague cada mes a cambio de no meterlo preso. Vale oro como película Scarface, si la vieron no pueden negar eso, sino… véanla, lo vale.

(11) Minebea PM-9: Una subametralladora basada en la Uzi de los israelíes que es fabricada por licencia en Japón. Es bastante ligera e ideal para eliminar a varios enemigos a corto rango.  wiki/Minebea_PM-9 A darle clic a este link en inglés para entender mejor de qué tipo de arma se habla acá.

(12) Hospital Internacional de San Lucas: O St. Luke's International Hospital en inglés. Un hospital ubicado en Chuo que cuida entre otras cosas de pacientes extranjeros en Japón.  .  Por si quieren saber más del lugar.

(13) Chuo: Ubicado en el este de Tokio, es uno de los 23 barrios especiales, históricamente ha sido la zona del comercio de Tokio por su ubicación central en medio de los barrios de la antigua Tokio.  wiki/Ch%C5%AB%C5%8D_(Tokio) Den clic acá si quieren tener una noción extra de ése lugar.

(14) maletín-computadora: Un equipo de interceptación telefónica que permite recolectar señales del espectro electromagnético, o todavía mejor, se acerca a una antena de telefonía celular y bajan los números telefónicos requeridos. Para una explicación más técnica lean este artículo del diario La República en el cual no queda bien parado Álvaro Uribe sobre quien pesan acusaciones de éste tipo.  .pe/19-12-2011/existen-muy-pocos-controles-de-los- equipos-de-interceptacion-telefonica-legal

(15) ASAP: "As soon as possible." O en español, "lo más pronto posible". Por si no saben lo que significa esta expresión.


	29. Frustración y ambición

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 29: FRUSTRACIÓN Y AMBICIÓN**

La Nissan Murano gris iba fácilmente a más de ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, buscando Takashi Mikadono por todos los medios evitar que al menos seis patrullas de policía pudieran alcanzarlos saltándose los semáforos y evitando cualquier obstáculo que existiera en su ruta de escape.

A la vez, Megumi Amamiya y Shigeru Monouhi disparaban contra sus perseguidores. Bala tras bala era dirigida contra aquellos policías que ciertamente eran muy tenaces en su afán de detenerlos. Debió ser aquella cacofonía producto del intercambio de balazos así como los chillidos y el bamboleo de los bruscos giros de la enorme camioneta para despistar a la policía lo que despertó a aquél hombre que habían sacado del Hospital Internacional de San Lucas.

-Aghhh… que… que diab… .-dijo aquél hombre aún débil y mareado que apenas abrió sus ojos azul-grises por un momento.

-Al menos estás bien y… .-decía Shigeru cuando notó que unos extraños Infinity M45 negros se unían a la persecución.-Mierda… se debieron dar cuenta.

Entonces, el disparo de un revólver impactó uno de los espejos de la camioneta haciendo que Megumi sangrara levemente al caerle un pequeño pedazo de vidrio en la mano izquierda.

-Se acabó… tendrán lo suyo, infelices.-dijo Shigeru desenfundando su Minebea PM-9 y arrojando una ráfaga de tiros que impactaron la frente al conductor de una de las patrullas, haciendo que el auto se salga de control y acabe chocando uno de los autos negros que se unieron a la persecución.

Fue cuando se abrió fuego de metralla contra la camioneta en la que iba un inconsciente Paul Tapia. Las ventanas y parte de la carrocería empezaron a ser destrozadas por los impactos de bala al punto que parte del metal se salía del mismo. El tiroteo continuó y los disparos de Shigeru y Megumi eran increíblemente precisos, al punto tal que ya dos patrullas más y otro de los Infinity negros eran puestos fuera de carrera y chocaban las patrullas con sendos postes de electricidad, y el automóvil negro contra la pared de un edificio.

Aquél ruido y el movimiento de la camioneta hicieron despertar completamente a Paul quien se dirigió a Shigeru y le preguntó:

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu hada madrina, bello durmiente.-le contestó el hombre en forma burlona, antes de dirigirse a él en forma seria.-Shigeru Monouhi, y fui agente de inteligencia japonesa.

-¿Inteligencia japonesa?... Momento… tú me sacaste de esa comisaría ayer.-dijo Paul recordando varias cosas y tratando de atar cabos.

-¿Ayer? Debes estar confundido, han pasado varios días desde que nos vimos.-tras decir aquello, Shigeru volvió a cargar su subametralladora y disparó contra más y más patrullas y carros negros que aparecían como perseguidores.-Por cierto, mis colegas… Megumi Amamiya y Takashi Mikadono… éste es el paquete, Paul Tapia. O mejor dicho… el "Guardián".

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-dijo un Paul desconfiado ante sus interlocutores.

-Confía un poco, si no llegaba yo hubieras sido carne muerta.-dijo Shigeru en un tono burlón, a la vez que le daba una maleta con sus ropas.-Hemos registrado las actividades de tus aliados y las tuyas desde hace mucho, pero desde hace pocos días la realidad ha cambiado.

-Tuvimos que interceptar telefónicamente a Takera y a Konoye. Nos costó algo de tiempo pasar desapercibidos. Ojalá valgas la pena para atraer tanta atención.-sentenció Megumi con frialdad.

-¿Interceptar telefónicamente al Primer Ministro? El tipo es un asco al gobernar pero… .

-¿Primer Ministro? Ja… ojalá fueran así de fáciles las cosas.-repuso Takeshi mientras viraba una y otra vez en varias esquinas haciendo que el número de perseguidores disminuyera.

-Explícate.-dijo el joven, calmándose algo más y respirando aliviado al tiempo que tras registrar sus pantalones estaba su Armor Capsule en el bolsillo derecho de los mismos.

-Se ha dado un golpe de estado hará cuatro días. Takera se ha hecho con todo el poder como emperador absoluto en Japón respaldado por esos enemigos tuyos.

Paul estaba azorado ante aquellas noticias. Definitivamente la derrota que él y todos aquellos héroes tuvieron cambiaron para mal las cosas. Fue cuando de pronto recordó haber visto más de una escena en el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, una frase en específico lo hizo rememorar varias cosas.

Ese es tu gran problema... el equilibrio. Debes de mejorarlo ya que manteniendo una buena postura, tus técnicas mejorarán... recuerda que cada una de ellas está en función de los movimientos que haces... confías mucho en tus poderes pero eso puede ser a veces fatal... los Shadow Warriors serán un ejemplo de eso. Era la frase de aquél hombre con quien tuvo la oportunidad de pelear gracias al sacrificio de Tseu.

Adén, claro… mi cuerpo astral estuvo allí… ¿salió Kay bien de eso?, pensó el Guardián de Bronce. Pero antes que pudiera pensar más sobre qué pudo o no pasar allí, el tiroteo que se estaba dando le recordó las cosas.

-Er… ¿puedo saber el por qué de este tiroteo o sigo en la luna con esto?-preguntó Paul con algo de sarcasmo, mientras mantenía su guardia aún en alto.

-Ah eso, jejejeje… es que te sacamos del hospital en que estabas muy a tiempo, dos sujetos iban a matarte. Pero parece que ahora todos nos están persiguiendo, eres popular para todos tus enemigos aquí, muchacho.-declaró Takeshi, mientras aceleraba de nueva cuenta.

-Oh demonios… tenemos más compañía viniendo desde las ocho.-declaró Megumi.

Desgraciadamente las palabras de Megumi estaban cargadas de razón, ya que podía verse a lo lejos como un helicóptero se acercaba desde el sudoeste a la camioneta en la que iban los tres ex agentes de inteligencia y el Guardián, y desde el cual disparaban ráfagas de metralla contra ellos.

-Se lo buscaron.-con un enorme esfuerzo, Paul se acomodaba y abría la ventana de la puerta trasera izquierda de la camioneta.

-Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer?-inquirió Shigeru.

-Detenerlos.

-¿Bromeas, no?-preguntó Takeshi.

-¿Cree que tengo ganas de bromear?

-¿Has perdido el juicio? Estás demasiado débil y… .-decía la ex agente Amamiya.

Ignorando las palabras de sus interlocutores, Paul ejecutó un ataque mental y controló los mandos del helicóptero que se acercaba haciendo que caiga en picada y se estrelle frente a todos los autos que venían persiguiéndolos. Pese a ello, Paul quedó tirado en uno de los asientos de la camioneta, mientras resentía el dolor que le producían aún varias heridas.

-Te lo dije.-repuso la ex agente Amamiya.

-Ah, silencio… logramos salir de esta, y puedo cuidarme… .

-¿Solo? Pensar así hizo que quedes vulnerable en un hospital y que dos matones hubieran rematado el trabajo sin problemas.-acotó Mikadono al tiempo que entraba a un enorme estacionamiento de varios pisos y conducía el auto poco a poco hasta un tercer piso del mismo, en la zona menos iluminada posible.

-Y ustedes fueron derrotados. De haberse unido más quizá no tendríamos lo que tenemos. Purga en todos los aparatos del Estado con hostilización e incluso torturas y homicidios incluidos. Nosotros y otros más pudimos ser parte de la lista pero nos adelantamos y llevamos material valioso. Sabía que Takera planeaba algo pero el nivel de ésta conspiración es perverso.

-¿Qué más pasó?-inquirió Paul.

-Todo tiene que ver con Onibuji y los socios que tienen, así como con las movidas que ha realizado Takera. Ése sujeto vendió al mundo entero a tus enemigos, y Japón es el primer adelanto. Llévate este CD. Hay archivos que explican todo lo que pasó, por cierto fíjate en un archivo muy especial llamado "prioridad cero", tiene información especial de tus "aliados" a quienes han venido investigando por meses al menos.

Antes que Paul pudiera decir nada, Shigeru habló.

-Ya no puedo ayudarte más. Debemos desaparecer del radar por ahora. Te buscan porque eres una amenaza a los caronianos, realmente no esperaban que vinieras. Te aconsejo que estés atento, habrá gente dispuesta a matarte por todos lados.

Paul no pudo siquiera decir adiós a aquellas personas apenas bajó de la Nissan Murano, ya que los tres habían bajado y tomaban cada cual distintos automóviles para luego desaparecer del lugar. Supo que debía mantener el perfil bajo y al salir del parqueadero se fijó en la calle en que estaba… había llegado a Juuban.

-Ah… creo que deberé estar oculto igual.-murmuró el resignado guerrero.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido era Shun quien lograba despertar. Aún recordaba como la estocada que aquél Shadow Warriors le atravesó en el pecho y lo dejó sangrante e inconsciente. Distinguió entonces a Tatsumi al notar que era él quien lo arropaba.

-¿Dónde está Carlos?-preguntaba Shun, aún sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Ése sujeto te dio con todo… ha pasado una semana y recién has logrado despertar.-contestó Tatsumi.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ikki? ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

-Relájate… esas heridas aún no sanan por completo… tu hermano despertó ayer, y se fue… ni siquiera dio las gracias.-gruñó el calvo.

Tatsumi continuaba con su perorata, ante el muchacho de cabello verdoso que no parecía hacerle caso alguno y seguía pensando en cómo fue derrotado por Carlos. Aquél Shadow Warrior parecía un demonio al pelear. Pobre Ikki, si yo hubiese podido defenderme… él no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso de nuevo, pensaba el Santo de Andrómeda.

A la vez, en los jardines de la mansión, Seiya golpeaba una y otra vez un enorme tronco ante la vista de Shiryu y Hyoga que se mantenían más calmados. En un momento el puño de Seiya destrozó el árbol en mil pedazos y empezó a llorar.

-Maldita sea… esos miserables no sólo me derrotaron… atacaron a Atena y asesinaron a millones…y el Santuario… juro que los haré pedazos… ¡los haré pedazos yo mismo!-Seiya dio un nuevo puñetazo, pero esta vez al piso, haciendo un enorme cráter en él.

Los compañeros de Seiya no decían nada, pero sentían lo mismo que el Santo de Pegaso: frustración.

Por su parte, en lo que alguna vez fuera el dojo Tendo, Ranma y Ryoga finalmente acababan de dedicarle una oración a Happosai, así como a Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome que también fueron muertos al tratar de defender el dojo de un escuadrón de comandos de élite caronianos que los mataron usando granadas de uranio.

Ranma y los demás hacían esto aunque andaban vendados en varias partes del cuerpo, producto de la pelea contra Huranuk y Carlos. Akane entonces se aferró a Ranma antes de llorar amargamente. Todos vieron aquello extrañados, era la primera vez que la menor de las Tendo lloraba en esa forma.

-No puedo creerlo… debimos estar aquí… papá… .-Akane no podía decir más y entonces Ukyo y Shampoo se la llevaron a otro lado.

Mouse pese a su pronunciada miopía pudo lograr ver como Ranma apretaba firmemente su puño derecho. No sólo Happosai, ni su padre, sino que Akane también estaba sufriendo.

-Pero… ¿cómo venceremos a sujetos tan fuertes?-inquirió Ryoga.

-Eso… es lo que no sé.-Ranma se fue del lugar, mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio.

Exactamente cinco minutos antes de que Ranma Saotome dijera tales palabras, Sakura Kinomoto suspiró apenas se aseguró de que su papá pudiera dormir. Él era una buena persona que la había cuidado desde niña aún pese a lo difícil que era una labor así para un padre sin su esposa. Una persona correcta que se ganaba decentemente la vida como profesor de arqueología, que se daba el tiempo de pasar tiempo de calidad en que le enseñaba cosas como cocinar o en el que eran felices, que siempre mostraba una sonrisa ante ella.

La palabra clave era eran. En pasado. Allí fueron felices, no ahora en el presente. No hacía mucho, Fujitaka había sido despedido de su empleo. Sus cosas habían sido sacadas de su oficina y por más que intentó averiguar el por qué simplemente lo evitaban o negaban. Por supuesto, su papá ni bien le mencionó esto a Sakura le dijo que igual no tenían por qué desanimarse, que igual todo saldría bien sin importar lo duro que fueran las cosas.

Ésas eran las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de la muchachita de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, quien intentó despejar su cabeza saliendo de casa y yendo en dirección al Parque Pingüino. Se sentó en uno de los columpios, pero el bombardeo de pensamientos que ella tenía en su cabeza le recordaba más y más todo aquello.

La Card Master sabía que la vida era realmente cruel, pero nunca pudo entender hasta qué punto, sino fue hasta ver a sus seres queridos morir en aquella horrible pelea. Touya primero, Tomoyo después, Yukito finalmente. Aún recordaba cómo fue que sus seres queridos acabaron asesinados frente a sus ojos, y ella fue incapaz de detener a los asesinos, con el preludio del robo de sus Cards y el distanciamiento de algunos de quienes fueron sus amigos.

-Hermano… perdóname. Yo… yo… .-murmuraba Sakura, recordando aún como aquella malvada mujer, Adelia, la manipuló al grado de hacerla cometer aquél acto horrible por el que aún sentía manchadas sus manos.

Fue eso lo que la hizo rememorar a Tomoyo. Aquella hermosa niña que siempre la seguía a todos lados disfrazándola y grabándola en vídeo cuando capturaba aquellas Cards, y considerándola su heroína. Para que al final fuera ella quien se sacrificara, para que sea la misma jovencita Daidouji quien reciba aquél ataque terrible que Adelia demoró. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa la Shadow Warrior? Eso no importaba tanto ante el resultado de las cosas.

-Tú no debiste morir, Tomoyo… me considerabas tu heroína.-decía la niña, sintiendo que le quebraba la voz.

Quizá había sido un mensaje para ella. Un mensaje de lo débil que era, de que quizá traicionarla fue una estupidez. Y se lo repitieron ni bien sintió que la esencia de Yukito se sacrificaba para que Yue pudiera vivir sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detener toda aquella tragedia. Debió ser más fuerte e inteligente, así tal vez tantas desgracias no se hubieran realizado.

Recordó entonces cierto "conjuro" que tenía pero que era menos cierto que nunca.

-Pase lo que pase… todo estará bien.-susurró Sakura con cierta ironía, antes de llorar y tirarse de rodillas en el suelo, al pie de los columpios y con la resbaladilla con forma de pingüino que todos llamaban Rey Pingüino como único "testigo" de dicha escena.-Perdónenme… Touya, Tomoyo, Yukito… les he fallado.

Seguía llorando y en un momento dio un grito:

-¡YA NO MÁS!

Tanto Taichi Kamiya como el resto de los digidestinados sabían perfectamente que el destino había sido relativamente duro con ellos en el Digimundo al hacerlos afrontar situaciones en las que tanto aquella realidad hecha en base a datos como aquella de la que provenían estarían en riesgo. Pero ellos solos con sus digimons habían podido superar aquellas amenazas.

En cambio esto parecía una pesadilla de la que eran incapaces de despertar. Era algo horrible saber que el Digimundo por el que tanto habían luchado ahora era dominado por los asesinos de sus camaradas en el resto del mundo. Los mismos que habían provocado tanta muerte y desolación, y ante quienes se sentían impotentes ya que en ninguna de sus batallas habían creído verdaderamente posible que la mayoría de sus padres pudieran llegar a morir, así como Cody, Mimi, Palmon y Digmon.

-Se ha derramado demasiada sangre… y los caronianos se están bañando en ella ahora mismo.-murmuró Ken Ichijouji, antes de apretar sus puños con tal fuerza que le llegaban a doler.

-No pudimos hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlos.-se culpaba Matt.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró Kari antes de abrazarse a Takeru sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

Ni Takeru ni el resto de los allí presentes podían decir algo por varios momentos. Finalmente el silencio se rompió cuando Tai habló.

-Esos miserables… son demasiado fuertes para nosotros… no podemos hacer más.-Tai dio la media vuelta mientras salía del cementerio.

-Si hubiésemos usado la digievolución DNA nosotros… .-decía Davis, pero un grito del anterior líder del grupo lo paró.

-¡¿Hubieran cambiado en algo las cosas?! ¡Ése sujeto barrió el piso con los Santos de Bronce y el "Guardián"! ¡No pudimos hacer nada para salvar a nuestros padres! ¡A MIS PADRES!-tras gritar aquello, Tai salió corriendo del lugar sintiendo como una lágrima surcaba su mejilla derecha aún sintiendo que el dolor le estaba destrozando el alma.

Nadie trató de detenerlo. Ante ellos estaban las lápidas de Susumu y Yuuko Kamiya, los padres de Tai y de Kari.

Pocos entre los padres de los digi-destinados habían sobrevivido. Uno de ellos era Hiroaki Ishida, el padre de Matt y T.K., aquél ávido fumador de cabello castaño corto y tez clara había estado en la sede de Fuji TV cuando presenció el ataque de los invasores extradimensionales. Aún cuando había visto cosas similares, lo ocurrido hará una semana era prácticamente lo más cercano al infierno.

Las imágenes que sus ojos castaños registraron se le quedaron en la mente puesto que aún recordaba los cadáveres carbonizados o pudriéndose por las calles con sus intestinos saliéndose del cuerpo, así como el fuego consumiendo cuanto edificio hubiera. Y los disparos y explosiones. Y los gritos de terror puro de muchísimos inocentes. Si aquello no era el infierno, se le parecía bastante. Y había sido capaz de sobrevivir a ello.

Ése recuerdo le era similar a su ex esposa, Natsuko Takaishi, madre de los digi-destinados de la amistad y la esperanza quien igualmente había vivido aquello con esa misma intensidad. Solo que a diferencia de su esposo había sucedido algo curioso, pues aparte de ello tenía pactada una entrevista con Akira Tamagusuku para hablar sobre el éxito empresarial de Onibuji, el cual había sido asesinado. Y por más que intentó indagar ante la policía sobre aquél crimen, jamás le dieron información del asunto.

Ahora la muerte de los padres de Matt y T.K. parecía inminente. Ambos habían sido secuestrados y golpeados por horas por encapuchados al interior de lo que parecía la habitación de un hotel de mala muerte. El hermoso rostro de Natsuko estaba con moretones a la altura de sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello castaño claro y su tez blanca sangrando, así como su boca amordazada con un pañuelo teñido con el líquido vital carmesí. En igual situación estaba Hiroaki quien solo musitó un "perdóname" cuando supo que ya se colocaban tras ellos las personas que iban a ejecutarlos de sendos balazos, y ambos esposos pensaron como nunca antes que no deseaban morir así, queriendo vivir por más imposible que parezca.

De pronto, hubo una serie de estallidos que destrozaron las ventanas de esa habitación en pedazos y éstos se movieron como si fueran las esquirlas de una granada hiriendo mortalmente a los ocho encapuchados que habían sido los torturadores de ambos ex esposos, tras lo cual la puerta fue forzada de una patada y entraba una figura.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió Natsuki en un momento providencial en que su mordaza se aflojó cuando vio que tras el hombre aparecían tres encapuchados más buscando eliminarlo.

Se giró y a una velocidad superior al ojo humano ejecutó sobre ellos tres series de patadas seguidas, una a alguna de las rodillas para romper así una pierna, la segunda a la altura de la caja toráxica buscando cesar la actividad cardiorrespiratoria, y la tercera a la cabeza para rematar cualquier actividad cerebral.

Pese a la oscuridad y a una visión ligeramente borrosa fruto de los golpes, Hiroaki pudo reconocer al hombre que hizo eso y que lo ayudaba a él y a su ex cónyuge a incorporarse, librándolos de las ataduras de las cuerdas y las mordazas.

-¿Tapia? ¿Paul Tapia? ¿Del Yomiuri Shimbun?

-¿Lo conoces, querido?-inquirió Natsuki.

-Lo traté cuando debí cotejar datos con la gente de ése diario sobre la ola de terror en Tokio.-explicó Hiroaki.

-Buscaba donde alojarme y no estaba el recepcionista. Me pareció oír gritos y… .

-No… no mientas, Paul.-dijo Natsuki.-¿Cómo podíamos gritar estando amordazados? ¿Y cómo es que poco antes de llegar se destrozaron las ventanas?

Ambos se miraron por un momento y entonces Hiroaki sonrió.

-Supongo que nos toca lidiar con personas especiales. Nuestros hijos y sus amigos, y ahora tú… adivinaré… ¿el "Guardián", no? Luces distinto que los Santos del Torneo Galáctico o que los chicos de Nerima, y eres mayor que muchos de los chicos que estuvieron allí, incluidos nuestros hijos.

-Eso explica la recompensa.-murmuró Natsuki.

-¿Recompensa?-inquirió Paul.

-Hoy por la mañana, Takera acusó a varios periodistas del Yomiuri Shimbun de ser traidores a Japón. Mencionó tu nombre y un monto muy alto para quien facilite tu localización vivo o muerto, siendo alguien que apenas empieza en el periodismo eso es anormal. Entonces… ¡¿por qué no hiciste lo necesario?! ¡Pudiste haber hecho más para detener a ésos miserables! ¡Para evitar tanta muerte! ¡Mis hijos pueden morir por tu culpa, "Guardián"!

Natsuki no lo soportó más y se abrazó a su esposo dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

-Yo más que nadie lo lamenta. Cuando les dije que oí gritos no mentía, sus mentes gritaban por no morir así, de modo que para mí fue fácil detectarlos.-murmuró Paul.-Aún no sé qué es lo que debo hacer pero si entiendo que debo evitar que esta locura siga. Solo que… no puedo yo solo.

Decir esas palabras era como quitarse el equivalente a la montaña Everest de encima de la mente para el joven Tapia. A él solo le era imposible vencer a los caronianos y necesitaba ayuda. El problema es lo que eso implicaba.

-¿Acaso… sugieres que estén de nuevo allí? ¡Es una locura! ¡Hiroaki viste lo que pasó esto es muy distinto de lo que pasaron Matt y T.K. ante esos digimons!-dijo Natsuki aterrada.-¡Tienes que estar loco para siquiera pensarlo, Paul!

-¿Tengo otra opción? A menos que ellos se nieguen, entonces respetaré su decisión e iré a pelear incluso solo si fuera preciso. Al margen de eso, díganme algo. ¿Todo el personal diplomático ya ha salido de Japón? ¿De todos los países?

-Sí, salieron todos. Oficialmente no hay ningún diplomático extranjero… .-dijo Natsuki.

-¿Extraoficialmente?

-Bueno, hay contactos pero son mucho más escasos. Dicen que en el resto de Japón existen muchas dudas sobre las nuevas lealtades al régimen de Takera.-repuso Hiroaki.-¿No sé? ¿En Kyoto quizá? Dicen que allí hay gente que sobrevivió a la purga en inteligencia japonesa que aún tendría contactos.

-¿Tienen que ver con alguien llamado Shigeru Monouhi?

-Creo que dijeron un nombre así pero no ando seguro. ¿Por qué?

El joven de ojos azul-grises observó la habitación ahora cubierta de sangre por los encapuchados agonizantes y se fijó en la laptop que había en una mesa de noche. Colocó allí el CD que le dio Shigeru horas antes y copió todos los archivos existentes, luego de lo cual hackeó los sistemas de registros de identificación de Japón. Tras ello, sonrió al momento de saber que solo tenía una poción consigo.

-Sus nombres ahora son Yamato Noda y Kaoru Inukai, aunque señora Kaoru por ahora está inscrita como Noda y aparecen como casados.-repuso Paul ante los ojos abiertos como platos de ambos ex esposos, al tiempo de darles una botella con un extraño líquido grisáceo.-Felicidades, los declaro marido y mujer provisionalmente ya que eso se me hizo más fácil a la hora de pensar en el escape e identidades falsas que deben tener.

-¿Escape? Matt y T.K. deben estar muy preocupados y… .-decía Hiroaki.

-Y si van los matarán a todos. Su ventaja es que por ahora los creen muertos hasta que se descubra la verdad. Vayan a Kyoto e intenten contactar a éstas personas para que se sepa quién es Takera en realidad.-dijo Paul antes de reparar en Natsuki.-No, no… controla las ganas de vomitar, te conviene.

Fue allí cuando para sorpresa de ambos periodistas japoneses, las heridas y moretones de Natsuki desaparecían rápidamente. Poco después sucedía lo mismo con Hiroaki, a pesar de la horrenda sensación de asco que tuvo al tomar gota a gota lo que quedaba de ése líquido gris. Allí fue cuando Natsuki cayó en cuenta que ese muchacho de ojos azul grisáceo lucía debilidad en su rostro y sudaba copiosamente, entonces tocó levemente su frente.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, deberías tomar esta cosa si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Ojalá pudiera. Ésta era la última.

-¿Qué? Paul… ¿Acaso tú… .-dijo Hiroaki.

-No hagan caso a eso… podré estar bien y haré todo en mis manos para que sus hijos estén a salvo, para que se detenga este baño de sangre y de muerte. ¡Rápido, váyanse a Kyoto!

-Cuídalos, por favor.-murmuró Natsuki, quien dejaba ese horrible hotel de mala muerte con su ex esposo.

Pasarían unos minutos de aquello, tras lo cual aparecieron allí varios hombres más, algunos con tatuajes en los brazos y otros uniformados como policías y soldados japoneses. Paul solo sonrió en forma socarrona antes de hablar.

-Nunca creí que Takera y los caronianos se cagaran tanto de miedo de que esté vivo al grado de ponerle precio a mi cabeza. ¡Vamos!

Un segundo después solo se escuchó el estallido de los disparos de las armas de esos hombres mezclada con varios gritos. Ya para ese entonces, los padres de Matt y T.K. tomaban el tren-bala hacia Kyoto.

Tres horas después, ya el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y Rei Hino debía regresar al templo Hikawa, o mejor dicho, a lo que quedaba del templo, destruido parcialmente por los cañonazos de los tanques caronianos. Se sentía deprimida ante todo lo sucedido pues nunca antes ella y sus compañeras habían sido humilladas así. Y Darien había muerto, con todo lo que implicaba eso.

-No más Milenio de Plata… ¿será que acaso todo el futuro es negro ahora?-murmuró la sacerdotisa shinto, antes de detenerse por un momento mientras contemplaba todo a su alrededor.

Las pistas aún destrozadas, los postes de electricidad hechos pedazos, varios edificios con sus estructuras derruidas y carbonizadas, e incluso algunos restos de seres humanos que era difícil enterrar sin sentir el hedor a podredumbre era lo que se veía alrededor de cualquier parte de Tokio. Eso sin contar con las tanquetas de policía e incluso soldados del ejército japonés que estaban por varios puntos estratégicos de la capital japonesa, así como varios automóviles negros que rondaban la ciudad una y otra vez.

-¡Muere de una vez, maldito!-exclamó una voz.

Rei se volteó a ver qué pasaba, a estas alturas los abusos eran mucho más duros y frecuentes. Todo a partir del golpe que el Primer Ministro había dado. Ella vio entonces como varios hombres e incluso dos policías atacaban a un sujeto que aparentemente estaba lastimado e iba a transformarse.

-No… no puedo ni debo morir… .-contestó el atacado, que lucía cansado y tambaleante en sus movimientos.

Solo para que en un impulso ese hombre conectara un par de sonoros derechazos sacándose de encima a sus captores y con una llave de aikido logró derribar a un tercero que había intentado atacarlo por la espalda, para luego rematarlo de un pisotón en el cuello.

-Te acabaremos de una vez… varios de los nuestros han muerto cuando iban a liquidar a esa anciana china y los vengaremos… aghhh-el hombre que decía aquello entonces sintió como un golpe le daba de lleno en el pecho y lo mataba por la fuerza de ese impacto.

Los otros matones y dos policías más entonces intentaron detenerlo sacando sus pistolas pero fueron golpeados ferozmente y acabaron inconscientes en el lugar. El hombre caminó tambaleante unos pasos más, con dolor en su cuerpo que ardía por la fiebre, y cuya vista se tornaba borrosa y notó lo que desde su perspectiva era la figura de una sacerdotisa shinto a la cual era incapaz de reconocer.

-¿Hay más de ellos?-inquirió él.

Ella miró a su alrededor y notó que solo quedaban los dos, negó con su cabeza y allí es cuando el hombre se desmayó. Es cuando Rei lo mira atentamente y tras unos momentos, pese a su rostro cubierto de barba y bigote sin afeitar logra reconocerlo.

-No puede ser… ¿Paul? ¡Paul!-dijo la alarmada joven de pelo negro.

En el Palacio Imperial, Takera tomaba una copa de vino tinto junto con Konoye, Nikitin y Lao en una enorme mesa de roble.

-Lo logramos, Japón es completamente nuestro.-dijo Konoye, mientras hablaba con cierta emoción en su voz.-Acertaste en aliarnos con los caronianos desde un inicio y ya pronto el mundo será nuestro… emperador.

-Y tú eres Canciller de Japón.-repuso Takera, antes de proseguir.-Con todo el poder en nuestras manos y con los caronianos respaldándonos, nadie se atreverá a cuestionar u oponerse en nada a nuestros planes.

-Con esto ya no hay marcha atrás. En parte me alegra, la Dieta hubiera sido estorbosa si salía a la luz lo de Onibuji. Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer que sesionen en el mismo Tokio?

-De hecho, algunos solicitaron que el gobierno se traslade a Osaka, otros a Kyoto o a Sapporo. Se los negué diciendo que hacer eso equivaldría a destruir la moral de todo Japón, y que para salvaguardar eso se debía sesionar allí. Supuse que ellos dejarían eso de lado y que enfrentándome en la misma Tokio podrían imponer a un nuevo Primer Ministro. Torpes, cayeron fácilmente gracias al miedo que fue impuesto. Yo gano, ellos pierden.

Fue entonces que Takera habló en forma burlesca de sí mismo.

-Para salvar a Japón de la ola de terror hay que militarizarnos. Para salvar a Japón de los terroristas hay que imponer estados de emergencia sin inteligencia eficaz contra nuestros enemigos. Para salvar a Japón y las vidas de los japoneses hay que aliarnos con quienes devastaron Tokio y buena parte del mundo. ¡Jajajajajajaja!-tras reír largo rato, Takera habló.-Como si a mí me importara Japón o los japoneses. Éste mundo es un feudo, sus habitantes son siervos, y nosotros los señores con los caronianos.

-¿Y lo de asesinar a la familia imperial? Es decir, pensé que estarían con nosotros.

-No lo harían y la Dieta hubiera tenido en ellos un aliado contra mí. Mejor era sacarlos del camino de una vez y de paso proclamarme emperador.

-Entonces convendrá que se muevan todas las fichas. En Rusia mis colaboradores quieren tomar el poder pronto y no me sorprendería que O'Connor piense lo mismo en Estados Unidos.-acotó Nikitin.

-Lo mismo en China. Los gobiernos del mundo han perdido tanto prestigio que obedecerán ciegamente al más fuerte y habiendo una alianza oficial, varios camaradas del Partido harán lo suyo y… .-Lao entonces fue interrumpido por Takera.

-Todavía no… si bien en estos días los caronianos han devastado buena parte del mundo aún debemos estar seguros.-dijo el actual emperador de Japón.

De pronto intervino una voz más en aquella conversación, apenas entró al despacho de Takera. Era un hombre que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía en realidad, parecía como si tuviera sesenta años, su gesto que recordaba al de un samurai del siglo XIX, resaltado por la katana que siempre portaba con él. Era de estatura mediana, robusto, de tez clara, ojos oscuros y cabello canoso.

-¿A qué se refiere, emperador? Ahora podemos imponernos al mundo, como debió ser tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial.-explicó con fuerza el ya nuevo comandante de las fuerzas armadas del Japón.

Takera observó a Suzuka por un momento. Ciertamente jamás hubiera esperado que él fuera quien acabe dirigiendo al ejército japonés. Desde hacía tiempo para el actual emperador era evidente que al nuevo comandante de las fuerzas armadas del Japón le complacía ver a diferencia de algunos de sus colegas las reformas que militarizaban Japón, que le daban desde el punto de vista del anciano militar fuerza y respeto por razones incrustadas en lo más profundo de su alma.

Su padre alguna vez fue un oficial del ejército japonés que acabó muriendo en Iwo-Jima oculto en los túneles subterráneos contra los soldados estadounidenses hasta que uno de ellos lo achicharró con un lanzallamas, y su madre murió en Hiroshima como una de las tantas víctimas de aquella "arma diabólica" a la que se refiriera el emperador Hiro-hito.

-Ahora con los caronianos aliados a nosotros, podemos tener el poder que siempre debimos tener… teniendo el respeto que merecemos de parte del resto de este mundo y vengando las muertes de Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

-Eso es cierto… pero Huranuk ha dicho que lo mejor es dejar que nuestros enemigos queden de rodillas ante nosotros para así ir a las negociaciones.-replicó Takera, siseando cuidadosamente en la palabra "negociaciones".

Suzuka asintió tragándose su orgullo por la presión de su emperador. Aún pese a que no era el emperador legítimo, sus aspiraciones de darle a Japón la primacía mundial lo hacían ante él, más honorable que el emperador que había sido derrocado y que una Dieta incapaz.

-Será como usted ordene, emperador.-repuso Suzuka antes de salir del lugar.

Todos entendieron que negociar para Takera es algo así como colocarle una pistola en la sien al interlocutor y obtener todo lo que deseaba de él. Luego de eso, siguieron tomando vino y destaparon más botellas al tiempo que continuaron hablando de banalidades.

Fin del capítulo 29.

Notas del Autor:

Como ven, los héroes resienten emocionalmente la derrota que sufrieron pero se está creando aún sin que ellos entiendan cómo una posibilidad de resistirse a los caronianos y su dictadura títere. ¿Era necesario que Takera se imponga como dictador con libertades y garantías suspendidas y él teniendo ya un gran poder?

Lo que buscaba solo era sacar del camino a su oposición real y potencial para así allanar las cosas para él y para el imperio de Caronia, matarlos antes que lo de Onibuji saliera a la luz y eliminar cualquier oposición potencial a sus planes a punta de torturas y muertes. Léase por planes de Takera: vender el mundo y a sus habitantes quedando él como dictador títere con la posibilidad de lograr algo más en el futuro.

Nomás que no podría con todos. Ya rescataron a Paul y de a pocos existe una resistencia que eventualmente ganará cuerpo contra los imperiales y su dictadura títere. Claro, el panorama es sombrío por la derrota que sufrieron pero verán cómo nos acercamos a lo más intenso de éste Libro I de Las Dos Caras del Ser.

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas, sobornos y demás a falcon_blueaura  y a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 30.


	30. Miedo contra valor

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 30: MIEDO CONTRA VALOR**

Kazumi Nagasawa era golpeada una y otra vez por un par de soldados imperiales que se divertían con el sólo hecho de verla sufrir y contemplar su hermoso rostro ahora lleno de moretones y heridas. Hubieran querido seguir pero entonces se abrió la puerta de aquella celda y entró Carlos.

-Váyanse.-ordenó el Shadow Warrior sin ver a ninguno de los dos.

Ambos obedecieron la orden sin chistar. Al ver Kazumi a Carlos, su primera reacción fue la de escupirle al rostro, pero el escupitajo apenas se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro del guerrero imperial y cayó al suelo.

-¿Es eso todo? Bien… si vas a decirme algo, hazlo de una vez.

-Eres… eres… ¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡AÚN NO ENTIENDO COMO ES QUE ALGUIEN TAN PODEROSO PUEDE SER TAN MISERABLE!

Carlos entonces respondió de una sonora bofetada. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que durante un segundo, la pelirroja perdió la conciencia. Una vez que se recuperó notó como era que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

-Hum… monstruo. Ese es mi rol, ¿no es así?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿ES QUE SIEMPRE SOY YO QUIEN DEBE SER EL MONSTRUO?!-Carlos gritó con tal fuerza que llegó a asustar a Kazumi y la hizo llorar de miedo.

-No… no me… .

-¿Lastimarte? Ja… deberías estar agradecida del hecho de ser una esclava del imperio.-fue así que el joven Vilanova señaló hacia su cabeza.-Yo fui quien por su propia cuenta te encontró y sacó de esa clínica… bien pude haber dejado que nuestras tropas la hagan mil pedazos contigo dentro.

-No me creas tan tonta… me usaste como rehén, para poder tener una ventaja en esa pelea con el "Guardián" y… .-Kazumi iba a proseguir, pero Carlos la detuvo con un simple gesto en su rostro.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no? Además… supongo que querrás saber cómo fue que te localicé con tanta rapidez… te lo mostraré.-Carlos desgarra parte de la ropa de la prisionera y deja ver su hombro derecho, tras lo cual mediante una ligera demostración de telequinesis poco a poco empieza a salir una máquina casi microscópica.

-Los conocemos como emisores onsip y existen porque de donde vengo se ha desarrollado la nanotecnología en este aspecto… cuando un prisionero es enviado a un campo de concentración como éste, entonces se le inserta este mecanismo, el cual a su vez puede liberar un determinado suero que facilita su localización y que puede incluso lograr el control mental del prisionero si se da la orden. ¿O acaso no recuerdas la inyección que te dimos a ti y a todos los que están acá?-tras decir aquello, Carlos regresa aquél mecanismo al hombro de Kazumi.

-Eres un… .-decía Kazumi, interrumpida de nuevo por su interlocutor.

-Este mecanismo emite una frecuencia llamada onsip que transmite el código genético de la persona que tiene este artefacto a nuestra base. Esto permite un rastreo veloz del que haya escapado para hacer que sea recapturado… como en tu caso.-esta vez Carlos se aproxima a Kazumi pero la acaricia suavemente en el rostro.-Aparte… debo ser sincero, no podía dejar que se escapara una esclava tan bonita como tú ni que muriera a manos de los nuestros tan rápido.

-Cerdo asqueroso… espero que tú y Caronia se vayan mucho a la mierda.

-¿Mi imperio? Admito que estoy del lado de los caronianos, pero de la dimensión en que vengo… soy terrestre.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo es que puedes atacar a tu propia gente?

-Dejaron de ser mi gente… nunca lo fueron.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Olvidarte tan fácilmente de tus orígenes?

-¿Olvidarlos? Desearía eso, es una de las cosas que más detesto de mi vida.

-¿Aún no entiendo como alguien puede odiar tanto?

En ese preciso momento Carlos miró fijamente a Kazumi, estaba extremadamente furioso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que él, uno de los Shadow Warriors más poderosos, se sintiera tan abierto ante una prisionera a la cual no le hubiera dirigido la palabra jamás? El guerrero de la luz entonces dijo:

-¿Crees que soy así porque sí? Es preciso aprender de una vez y por todas que el odio es lo que hace a uno más fuerte.

-Debe estar mal esa idea… si eres tan poderoso, ¿porqué no luchas contra… .

-De los malditos Guardianes y sus principios infantiles nunca gané nada, cuando niño vivía de la caridad de Buenos Aires y Montevideo, cruzando el Río de la Plata como una rata y evitando que los policías me vean. Para sobrevivir en ese o en cualquier mundo, uno debía ser fuerte.-una vez que Carlos vio como Kazumi le prestaba atención, continuó.-Me hice fuerte y de algún modo mi maestro pudo ver un gran potencial en mí. Entré a la Orden… ¿y luego qué? Pasé por entrenamientos y pruebas infernales, participé en batallas creyendo en los principios de servir a todas las razas del universo y detener a aquellos que quieran romper el equilibrio de la galaxia, confié en alguien que podía considerar como mi hermano… ¡Y ESE ALGUIEN ME ABANDONÓ!

Para sorpresa de la jovencita, el de armadura negra tenía un marcado gesto de furia en el que por un instante sus ojos se convertían en llamaradas plateadas que le despertaron un inmenso temor. Así fue por unos segundos, para que luego desaparezca aquella expresión facial y el Shadow Warrior empezara a reír de forma sarcástica antes de verla.

-Ja ja ja… ahora estarás feliz… me deseabas lo peor y ahora estoy humillado ante una vulgar prisionera que debería valer menos que nada en toda la existencia. Todos en esta base, aún los mismos soldados me desprecian por ser terrestre… y sólo pude imponerme con el miedo y el odio, aunque ellos darían lo que sea por verme así… grábate bien estos momentos en tu pequeña y débil mente… quizá nunca más vuelvas a verme así, es tu privilegio exclusivo.

Carlos entonces hizo el ademán de salir de la celda, pero en eso Kazumi murmuró algo:

-Realmente te compadezco.

-¿Cómo dices? Te voy a… .

-Has sufrido demasiado y tú consideras a ese alguien como un traidor… pero, ¿realmente lo fue? Si esa persona era a quien podía considerarse como tu hermano… nunca te pudo haber abandonado.

-Pues lo hizo, así de simple.

-No creo que sea tan simple… debes entender que los seres vivos, al menos la mayoría… no tendemos a ser malvados.

A pesar del gesto duro en su rostro, Carlos entonces ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer, ¿cómo una simple prisionera podía cuestionarlo hasta ese punto y él no la había matado de una vez por su insolencia? Para colmo, esa joven lo miraba en forma compasiva, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho realmente estuviera mal, como si le inspirara lástima.

-Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, niña.-tras decir aquello, Carlos salió de la celda, mientras que Kazumi sólo lloraba en silencio.

Mientras tanto, en otro universo se ve a una jovencita que aparenta unos diecisiete años terrestres caminando de un lado a otro en el interior de un enorme complejo con paredes grises, ante sus compañeros que estaban tranquilamente sentados en un sillón. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello era castaño, su tez era blanca, de complexión delgada y una estatura que rondaba el metro setenta y vestía una ligera armadura roja cuya diadema en la cabeza tenía una joya. Estaba preocupada y en un momento llegó la desesperación a un tope.

-Grrrrrrr… demonios, es que no entienden que debemos apurarnos… ¿quién sabe en qué problemas se ha metido Paul?-dijo la joven.

-Yo no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por él… siempre anda molestándote.-le contestó un hombre de tez morena clara que aparentaba unos veintiséis años que portaba una armadura verde oscuro con garras incorporadas a sus guanteletes, era más bien alto rondando el metro noventa y uno y su complexión era fornida, su cabello era negro largo, y con ojos verdes que denotaban frialdad a toda prueba.

-Debes entender a Kayani, Zafet, ella es una adolescente perdidamente enamorada.-dijo con un tono burlón un muchacho cuya altura era ligeramente menor que el de armadura verdosa al que llamó Zafet rondando el metro ochenta y seis, de ojos marrón oscuro y tez blanca, con el cabello largo con tonos azulados.

-Ay… Rajik… ¡¿acaso estás celoso?!-exclamó la chica antes de sacarle la lengua al bromista quien portaba una armadura azul.

-¿Celoso? ¿De ese Guardián terrestre? Creo que debes estar confundiendo las cosas, ya que no me interesa la relación que tengan ustedes dos.-aclaró Rajik, refiriéndose a la chica.

-Podrían calmarse ustedes dos… no parecen Guardianes, sino aprendices.-dijo Zafet en un tono un tanto imperativo.

-¡Aguafiestas!-exclamaron Rajik y Kayani a la vez.

Antes que aquello siguiera es cuando de repente y sin previo aviso aparece en una imagen holográfica de tres dimensiones; un hombre de tez clara y brillante que aparentaba estar entre los treinta y cuarenta años, que mediría un poco más de los dos metros quince centímetros en un vistazo.

Vestía una toga blanca, su cabello plateado largo y sus ojos violeta claros le conferían una presencia a la cual era difícil mantenerle la mirada a quien portaba en sus manos un mango de sable de luz más alargado de lo normal y que tenía unas inscripciones extrañas. Al ver a aquél hombre, los tres automáticamente golpean suavemente sus puños derechos en sus propios pechos, casi como por acto reflejo al realizar dicho saludo militar.

-Es un honor verlo, señor.-declaró Zafet.

-Aún no se resuelve lo que ha pasado con Lazar y su aprendiz Paul en su misión en la Tierra, ¿verdad?

-Aún no, señor. No entendemos la naturaleza de aquél accidente, de hecho esperamos al doctor Ben-Aziz a que explique lo que ha ocurrido siendo él quien estuvo a cargo de la investigación para viajes interdimensionales con el doctor Okita.

Recién en ese momento, es cuando una compuerta gigantesca de fortaerium se abre, y aparece un hombre con varias arrugas en el rostro, calvo, con una ligera joroba y apoyándose en un bastón, ataviado en una bata blanca, su tez se asemejaba a la que tendrían los beduinos de Arabia.

-Dr. Ben-Aziz.-dijo el hombre del holograma.

-Ah… excelencia, no sabía que esta investigación resultara ser más importante de lo que creíamos como para que venga y… .-decía el científico, cuando notó la mirada de los tres Guardianes que estaban allí.-Oh, si… explicaré lo que pasó.

-Es necesario que lo sepamos de una vez… Paul podría… .-decía Kayani algo preocupada, mientras que los otros Guardianes veían todo con una enorme seriedad.

-No… todo indica que ese Guardián de Plata sigue vivo, aunque las posibilidades de sobrevivir a pasar a otra dimensión en las condiciones en que estuvo el laboratorio del Dr. Okita fuesen adversas.

-Explique qué fue lo que pasó… un Guardián de Plata posiblemente esté vagando en algún tiempo y espacio no definidos… si es que está en un espacio y un tiempo tal como lo concebimos, quiero decir.-explicó Rajik, con una preocupación que contrastaba con el ánimo que tenía hace un momento.

Fue entonces que el de bata blanca se sentó en un sillón antes de hablar:

-Como ustedes sabrán poco después de que Paul lograse sobrevivir a aquella lucha en Júpiter contra el Shadow Warrior Artheunik, recibió un informe sobre un espía kirenio que trabajaba para la Liga y que había logrado recabar cierta información sobre el Plan Diosa Victoria que los caronianos tienen.

Una vez que el científico logró ver que su auditorio le prestaba atención continuó con algo más de confianza ante la parte que iba a venir:

-Con lo que no contábamos es que este espía sería asesinado en los túneles de Lyon por agentes de la Organización Enigma, "húsares negros" contratados por el imperio de Caronia a los que Paul lograría acabar allí y en nuestras instalaciones del Mar de la Tranquilidad en la Luna, cuando fueron atacadas por ellos y el Shadow Warrior Raeluk. Y según información que tenía que hizo conocer a poco de ser atacados, los caronianos han extendido su rango de acción a otras dimensiones… ellos estaban adelantados en ésa investigación sobre nosotros y pueden crear portales tan grandes que pueden hacer pasar ejércitos enteros a otros mundos para devastarlos y convertir a cada planeta en colonias imperiales llenas de campos de concentración.

Todos los Guardianes quedaron mudos de la impresión. Ellos sabían que la tecnología para desarrollar portales dimensionales era algo que supuestamente había sido crucial en la carrera tecnológica entre Caronia y la Liga Planetaria. Si los caronianos la habían desarrollado entonces muchísimos mundos podían quedar a su merced en cuestión de tiempo.

-Por fortuna, nuestro agente kirenio pudo conseguir también los datos que requeríamos para poder diseñar portales dimensionales… según esto cada realidad paralela… emite cierto tipo de ondas llamadas zer, como una especie de vibración única que compararíamos con el estilo de redacción de alguien o su código genético hasta antes de la clonación. Algo único que facilita pasar a otra dimensión con relativa seguridad, emulando artificialmente en un punto las ondas zer que emite la dimensión a la que se desea llegar por un momento en el que uno se adapta a la frecuencia que hay en la dimensión a la que se desea llegar, de otro modo uno puede arriesgarse a quedar atrapado en medio de algún tiempo y espacio no definidos.

-De modo que los caronianos acabaron desarrollando todo esto.-comentó el de toga blanca con una gran seriedad, antes de que el otro continúe.

-Luego, se ubica el lugar al que uno desea mandar al individuo mediante una serie de coordenadas y algoritmos que se hace llegar a la máquina que emite las ondas zer, y listo… se tiene un portal que puede ser ampliado o disminuido a gusto por el cual pueden ser mandados a tal o cual dimensión cualquier individuo o ejército, e incluso se puede seleccionar la época a ir.

-Ya que lo sabemos hay que ayudar a Paul. Está sólo ahora mismo y… .

-Kayani, procura calmarte.-contestó Zafet.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que me calme si dices que Paul ha perdido gran parte de su poder según estas lecturas?!-exclamó la jovencita ante el sujeto que tenía al frente.

-Ya Kayani, creo que el Dr. Ben-Aziz podrá explicarnos todo.-dijo Rajik, sujetándola de los brazos.

-Pudimos conseguir la información de lo que pasó en el laboratorio con mi colega Okita, la microcámara de vigilancia pudo enviar algo de la información que tenemos a la mano.

Poco a poco la estática deja paso a la imagen de un gran complejo lleno de ordenadores e infinidad de proyecciones tridimensionales de fórmulas matemáticas que estaban por todas partes que calculan diversos resultados matemáticos, físicos y químicos, pero lo que más atrae a los Guardianes es el hecho de que Paul Tapia y el doctor Okita discutían un poco, no se lograba escuchar más que ciertos fragmentos de aquella grabación.

-Debo advertir que el portal que estamos diseñando es un modelo de prueba, no es algo cien por ciento seguro, lo que recién tendríamos tras hacer unos ajustes tras un periodo de tiempo equivalente a varios giros terrestres.-decía el científico cuyos rasgos recordaban a los de un japonés, su cabello ya pintaba canas, su piel ya tenía más de una arruga, su estatura era mediana y se acercaba a los sesenta años.

-Escuche doctor… según el Plan Diosa Victoria, los caronianos atacarán muy pronto, específicamente irán sobre una realidad paralela con las siguientes coordenadas espacio-temporales, sea o no sea un modelo de prueba debo ir allá a tratar de detenerlos.-contestó el Guardián terrestre.

-Veo que no comprendes. Falta un elemento en esta ecuación que me mostraste y aventurarnos sería suicida. Si vas así, las posibilidades de que quedes atrapado entre universos paralelos, sin un espacio y tiempo fijos serían terribles… a menos… .

-¿Qué?

-Deberé crear un dispositivo de anclaje, como refuerzo para que el viaje sea seguro.

-¿Anclaje?

-Debemos fijar que llegues a esa dimensión de forma que se reduzcan los riesgos. Como no podemos mandar estas coordenadas a alguna otra dimensión al azar, enviaré un algoritmo electrónico hacia allá.-decía Okita,

-¿Es eso posible?-inquirió un sorprendido Paul.

-Antes de ser capaces de mandar seres vivientes u objetos físicos, se hizo el experimento con data electrónica. Una pequeña información que puede viajar a través de las realidades alternas hasta llegar a una red electrónica de alguna tercera realidad. Mandamos la data que se expresará en ésa otra dimensión distinta a la que irás de algún modo, quizá un video o un audio o un sitio electrónico que apenas durará unos pocos microtacs y así se descifra el elemento faltante para poder llegar a tu destino.

-Entonces, todo iría bien, ¿no?

-Como te digo, no lo sé. Muchas cosas podrían suceder. Podrías ser derivado a una dimensión distinta a la cual debes ir, con cambios en el tiempo o el espacio tal como los conoces y rastrearte sería difícil.

-¿Eso es lo más grave?-inquirió Paul.

-No. Hay otras posibilidades más. Podrías quedar atrapado entre las realidades paralelas que existen, y eso no suena nada bueno. Sería como estar en el espacio sin tener equipos protectores o la capacidad de soportar permanecer allí.

-¿Cómo estar en el espacio?

-Nadie se animaría a experimentar con seres vivientes mandándolos a permanecer atrapados entre dimensiones paralelas. El riesgo es demasiado alto y no se sabe qué puede suceder. Las veces en que mandamos data electrónica de ésa forma jamás pudimos detectarla, es como si se hubiera desvanecido. También existe una opción más pero… no, sería una locura completa solo mencionarlo.

Paul observó el gesto del científico ante él y de pronto le invadió la curiosidad.

-A ver, los riesgos que me dice son estar atrapado en una dimensión desconocida, lo cual es malo. Y el otro es que quede atrapado entre realidades paralelas si esto no sale bien, lo que suena mucho peor. ¿Qué es lo que no quiere decirme, doctor?

Okita entonces respondió:

-Bueno, esta es una posibilidad negada. Por no decir una imposibilidad. La "fusión de dos seres". Es prácticamente nulo, pero pudiera darse el caso de que "otro Paul Tapia" emprendiera un viaje similar al tuyo de alguna realidad paralela en estos mismos instantes.

-Pero él debería llegar a su destino y yo al mío, ¿no?

-Solo que hay un lío, en tu caso dependes de un portal que es relativamente inestable. Si algo pasara, pudiera darse el hecho de que… bueno, no sé exactamente en qué forma puede aparecer, ni tampoco en que tiempo aparecerá pero… si llegara a encontrarse a "otro Paul Tapia".

-¿Qué podría suceder?

-Te lo diré así… existe la posibilidad de que en otras realidades existan versiones paralelas a nosotros aunque de un modo distinto al de ahora… por ejemplo, pueda que exista otro doctor Okita similar a mí físicamente pero no en personalidad ni en conocimiento.-Okita observó como Paul captó rápidamente la idea.-Bien… ahora si lograras entrar y de algún modo "fusionarte" con ese otro ser… .

-¿Ajá?-inquirió el joven Guardián de Plata.

-Podrías perder parte de tus memorias y habilidades, y tendrás más las del otro, y esto sin contar con el factor de la personalidad, tu forma de ser podría cambiar enormemente hasta el punto de volverte otra cosa, sería un trastorno enorme a nivel mental, eso sin contar los factores físicos… te volverías una… anomalía o un número imaginario si quieres ponerlo en otros términos… seguro de querer aceptar el riesgo.

-¿Podré recuperar mis habilidades y recuerdos?

-No lo sé. Quizá, aunque para ello posiblemente deba pasar un tiempo en aquél mundo al que te deba mandar y… .

En aquél momento se logró ver como un grupo de doce hombres equipados con armaduras y ropajes variados irrumpía violentamente en el laboratorio del Dr. Okita y eran capitaneados por un hombre de casi dos metros de alto, de complexión fornida, cuyo cabello negro recubría una parte de su rostro, aunque dejaba ver que era de tez morena y ojos rojizos. El arma que portaba en su mano derecha era un sable de luz de filo rojo carmesí, y su armadura era negra con motivos rojos entre los que destacaba una espiral descendente en el peto.

-De modo que tú fuiste quien asesinó a Artheunik en Júpiter.-declaró el guerrero imperial, mientras que sus secuaces trataban de atacar al joven Guardián que pese a todo lograba defenderse derribándolos a punta de golpes a una velocidad superior al ojo humano.

-¿Quién eres?-decía Paul, mientras mataba a dos de los mercenarios de un mandoble.

-Soy Raeluk… .-murmuró el imperial, mientras que toda la grabación se perdía en la estática de nuevo.

Zafet, Rajik y Kayani se miraron preocupados. Ellos sabían de la reputación de Raeluk, el temido Shadow Warrior que había arrasado con un batallón del ejército de la Tierra que intentaba recuperar una de las lunas de Saturno, y que había podido acabar con tres Guardianes de Bronce al mismo tiempo en el proceso.

-¿Sabe que más pasó? ¡Dígalo!-exigió Kayani sujetando al Dr. Ben-Aziz de las ropas y queriendo desfogar algo de su frustración con él.

-Relájate Kayani, yo también estoy tan enfadado como tú por no poder hacer nada… pero debemos confiar en que Paul estará bien aún con eso… sé que es fuerte, podrá seguir adelante.-repuso Rajik mientras que la sujetaba firmemente de los brazos para evitar que siga haciendo más.

Por su parte el de toga blanca veía todo desde aquello con cierta expectativa. Por un instante no pudo evitar pensar en aquella imposibilidad descrita por el doctor Okita pero entonces lo meditó mejor. No, no es posible, pensó, antes de tomar la palabra.

-Zafet, estarás al mando de este equipo de apoyo. Inteligencia está determinando la dimensión a la que Paul ha ido y deben ir a ayudarlo. Solicitaré al Alto Mando de la Liga Planetaria que mande fuerzas como respaldo en caso de que los caronianos hayan mandado tropas a aquella realidad, y llamaré a otro Guardián más a que los ayude. Cuestión de macrotacs para obtener la aprobación del trámite y hacer los preparativos.-tras decir eso, el de cabello plateado desapareció de la imagen holográfica tridimensional.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estará listo?-preguntó el Guardián de armadura verdosa.

-En una vuelta terrestre.-declaró el científico, antes de ver como los tres Guardianes abandonaban el complejo.

Era en aquél preciso instante en que Paul empezaba a despertar, se veía a sí mismo cubierto de vendas en los brazos, en el muslo derecho, en el abdomen, e incluso notó una curita en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó a sí mismo el joven Tapia, mientras notaba como se acercaba ante él una jovencita de pelo negro largo y tez blanca.

-Al fin despertaste… me tenías preocupada.

-¿Rei?-dijo Paul cuando finalmente pudo reconocer a la persona que lo había ayudado.-¿Los sujetos que me atacaban? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?

-No totalmente. Solo golpeaba y corría, estaba así por largo rato.

-Los venciste… demonios, si que eres fuerte… ¿practicas artes marciales?

-Algo hay de eso.

-¿Por qué te atacaban esos hombres?

-Supongo que esta gente está en la locura total, andan persiguiendo y eliminando a medio mundo… no me dieron de alta del hospital todavía cuando unos matones irrumpieron en mi cuarto y por poco me matan. Vino un hombre extraño, los mató, me sacó del hospital y empezamos a ser perseguidos por la policía. Los perdimos en un estacionamiento, y de allí a seguir huyendo.

-A lo mejor era un secuestrador o alguien que trabajara para ellos.

-Eso pensé en un inicio, pero luego de que me dejara se aseguró de que viera varias cosas. Quise llegar a casa pero supe que la zona donde vivía fue destruida hará ya varios días. Estuve huyendo y por todo el camino se me aparecían matones y policías tratando de matarme. ¿Realmente lo hicieron, Rei? ¿Es acaso cierto lo del golpe de Takera y toda esta locura?-preguntó el Guardián, más que alarmado ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

Justo en ese momento, entraron Serena junto con Ami, Mina y Lita. Paul vio sus caras, reflejando una gigantesca tristeza. Cierto, esa chica perdió al amor de su vida y no pude hacer nada para detener esto… si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos antes, pensó Paul mientras observaba a la chica de coletas. Se mantuvo un silencio particularmente tenso, hasta que entonces Serena empezó a llorar desconsoladamente antes de ir a otro ambiente del templo Hikawa.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó, intentando parecer que no sabía nada de aquello.

-Perdió a su novio durante la batalla de Tokio.-murmuró Rei, diciendo y no diciendo las cosas a la vez, mientras lloraba recordando aquella cruel lucha.

Las lágrimas de aquellas muchachitas reflejaban aún su desconsuelo y frustración que las desgarraba en todo el ser de cada una de ellas. Algo tan terrible que no pudo resolver y que para Paul le desgarraba el alma, mientras apretaba su puño con gran fuerza. Pobre Sailor Moon, no merece sufrir de esa forma… debí matar a Uthbak antes, maldición; pensó Paul.

Ami notó esto último, mientras veía como empezaba a salir sangre de la mano derecha de Paul. Aquél hilillo de sangre corría por su mano hasta caer gota a gota en el piso.

-Paul… .-decía Ami, mientras que las otras Inner Scouts veían como pasaba esto.

-Yo debí haber hecho más… pude haber hecho algo en la batalla de Tokio.-dijo el muchacho de ojos azul-grises, manteniéndose al igual que Rei hace un momento en el juego de decir y no decir las cosas.

-¿Cómo? Está bien que seas fuerte, pero de allí a enfrentar a esos monstruos… hubieses muerto.-declaró Rei.

-Tú no entiendes Rei… pude haber hecho más.-susurró Paul.

-Por cierto, acá está tu polo.-dijo Lita, mientras que le daba a su interlocutor aquella prenda de color negro.-Me dijeron que incluso cojeabas por momentos y pensé que tendrías una herida abierta en tu pierna.

-¿Y el vendaje?

-Era un moretón que no lucía bien. Había que cubrirlo.

Paul entonces agradeció mentalmente que no habían tocado la Armor Capsule o hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica. Una vez que vio su ropa, decidió ir a otro ambiente, cerrar la puerta y empezar a cambiarse.

-Podrías quedarte más tiempo, allá afuera andan buscándote.-dijo Ami.

-No puedo… sería ponerlas en peligro y a sus familias.-repuso Paul.

-Deberías hacerlo precisamente por eso, aún no estás bien y… .-decía Lita.

-Están buscándome y no dudarán en matar a cuanta persona trate de protegerme u ocultarme… es mejor así.-repuso el joven Tapia tras abrir la puerta del ambiente en que estaba, estando ya cambiado y disimulando bien el dolor de algunas heridas; se dirigió hacia la salida.

En aquél instante es que Serena Tsukino le cierra el paso.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Si me quedo morirán de seguro.-declaró Paul.

-¡NO ENTIENDES ACASO! ¡YA ESTAMOS CANSADAS DE VER TANTA GENTE MORIR!-gritó Serena mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

-Siento lo mismo, por eso es que debo irme.-contestó el joven Guardián de Bronce, evitando verla a los ojos y sintiéndose como la peor basura del mundo.

Porque no pudo evitar lo que debió evitarse.

En Tomoeda, Shaoran Li se hallaba en la casa de Fujitaka Kinomoto, ahora un ex trabajador de la Universidad de Tokio, despedido en forma abusiva, intentando sacar adelante a una familia que sufrió ante la muerte de su hijo mayor había muerto y cuya hija menor se hallaba destrozada emocionalmente.

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado, señor… sinceramente hubiera querido ayudar más a Sakura pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes.-declaró el niño chino, reflejando frustración en sus lágrimas.

-Hubieras hecho todo por mi hija… quizá te hubieras sacrificado de llegar al lugar donde el Guardián, los Santos y las Sailors peleaban.-contestó Fujitaka.

-Sakura, Eriol y yo estábamos demasiado cansados… sobrevivimos por una presencia que nos llegó a proteger.

-¿Una presencia, dices?

-Debió ser la reencarnación de la diosa Atena.-declaró Eriol, que aparecía de improviso en el ambiente en que ambos estaban.-Pese a todo pudo proyectar su poder para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que pudiese.

-¿Cómo está Sakura, Hiragizawa?-inquirió el antiguo rival de Sakura.

-Peor que yo… créeme.-contestó el niño inglés, aludiendo a fallar ante el deber que tenía ante Shion y Dohko en su vida anterior.

-No deberías culparte ante eso.-declaró Fujitaka.

-Era mi responsabilidad el advertir a todos y fallé… todas las muertes que se han ocasionado en el mundo son mi culpa… por eso Li… odio ser yo quien te diga esto… .-decía Eriol, con una voz llena de culpa y odio hacia sí mismo.-Hong Kong ha sido totalmente devastada.

Shaoran entonces sintió como si todo su cuerpo se destrozara en mil pedazos, antes de llorar en forma desconsolada, mientras que Eriol sólo atinaba a abrazarlo, llorando también.

Pero no sólo ellos eran los únicos que lloraban, sino que todos los seres que habían perdido a alguien en cualquier parte del mundo, sea cual sea el lugar; ya había alguien llorando conmocionado. Sentir el peso de todas aquellas muertes iba destrozando la conciencia de Paul Tapia.

Mientras iba caminando, siempre ocultándose entre las sombras para evitar a sus perseguidores veía titular tras titular en ejemplares pasados de diversos diarios: "Cien millones han muerto", "La sangre baña al mundo", "Extraterrestres Arrasan la Tierra", etc. Todas aquellas muertes, todo aquél dolor, era realmente demasiado. Sin embargo, notó como siempre faltaba un diario en cada kiosco que veía, era el Yomiuri Shimbum.

-Disculpe… ¿tiene el Yomiuri Shimbum?-preguntó Paul al que atendía un kiosco.

-¿Acaso no lo sabe, amigo?

-¿Saber qué?

-Después de que Takera tomó el poder y se proclamó a sí mismo emperador… una de sus primeras medidas aparte de ejecutar a los parlamentarios y al emperador, así como a mucha más gente fue tomar todas las instituciones que no sigan su mandato, el Yomiuri Shimbum se opuso y lo demolieron, y todos los que trabajaban allí… nadie sabe dónde están ahora.

Paul no aguantó más y empezó a correr lejos de allí, sin poder evitar que salgan lágrimas de sus ojos. Ahora era más que evidente que lo que los caronianos buscaban en él era destruirlo totalmente. No bastaba con tener este mundo a sus pies sino que también humillaban y torturaban a todo aquél que los desafiara. Sin embargo, lo peor era que todo lo que había pasado se había iniciado desde el momento en que llegó a aquél mundo a tratar de ayudar.

-Todo es mi culpa… traté de ayudar y fracasé.-se decía a sí mismo Paul una y otra vez, corriendo mientras que se notaba como la noche iba avanzando y el cielo empezaba a nublarse. Pese a que sus heridas ya no eran de cuidado y se sentía mucho mejor que hace unas horas sentía un dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su pecho y en su cabeza.

El dolor que experimentaba era insoportable, y no era producto de heridas, moretones o fracturas, centrándose en el pecho y en la cabeza, tras lo cual a Paul le pareció escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de todas partes de aquél mundo. Los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes, y su cabeza resistía menos. La gente que lo veía correr, lo observaba como si fuera un loco que huyó del manicomio.

Por un instante aquellas voces de dolor se confundieron con las suyas propias y le pareció como si todos a su alrededor le gritaran: ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA! ¡NUNCA DEBISTE VENIR AQUÍ!, mientras que la lluvia caía con más y más fuerza. En un momento llegó a un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo en el cual Paul descargó toda su ira.

-¡ESTOY HARTO!-gritaba Paul hacia el cielo, allí donde se supone radica la divinidad, mientras un trueno retumbaba a lo lejos.-¡NO SÉ SI REALMENTE EXISTAS PERO LA GENTE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO EN TODOS LADOS Y NO HE PODIDO HACER NADA! ¡¿SERÁ QUE EL AMOR O LA AMISTAD NOS HACEN DÉBILES?! ¡¿ACASO UN GUERRERO NO PUEDE SER HUMANO?! ¡PUES ANTES QUE GUERRERO SOY HUMANO, ¿ENTIENDES?!

Tras haber gritado aquello, el Guardián respiró agitadamente mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, verdaderamente cansado.

-Soy humano antes que nada… todos creen que no me afecta toda esta locura que me cuesta entender… me creen frío e insensible pero no tengo más para intentar enfrentar esto. ¡ME HAN DESTROZADO, ENTIENDES!-tras gritar todo aquello, Paul siguió hablando en voz baja-Quizá realmente nunca debí venir… quizá todo lo que hice por ayudar no sirvió… Tseu… Kay… Dash… Cort… Jesús… perdónenme, no estoy a su altura… fallé y no merezco llamarme Guardián a mí mismo.-acabó Paul.

En eso sintió una voz a lo lejos.

-Ahora entiendo porque no pudiste ganarle a ese sujeto llamado Carlos… tenías miedo.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!-gritó Paul, exigiendo al que le hubiera dicho aquello que salga de una vez.

Ante la sorpresa de Paul Tapia, quien aparecía saltando de la rama de uno de esos árboles era Ikki, el Santo del Fénix, portando su armadura. El Guardián de Bronce analizó con mucho cuidado al sujeto que había aparecido ante él.

-No pudiste ganarle a todos ellos por tener miedo a muchas cosas, ya es tiempo de que superes eso.-dijo Ikki ante el Guardián de Bronce.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-Paul ya se colocaba en una posición de pelea.

-No hay necesidad de tener que leer la mente de otros para reconocer lo que uno siente. Al menos diste el primer paso, sin embargo… puedes seguir llorando como una niña aquí, o puedes enfrentar al destino y luchar con honor.

-Cierra la boca, maldito.-contestó el joven Tapia, mientras su armadura lo revestía y empezaba a acercarse más a quien ya veía como oponente.

-¿Crees ser el único que ha pasado por el infierno? Yo pasé por el infierno durante cinco años… dejé de creer en la amistad o el amor, lo que hizo que me vuelva contra mis hermanos de Bronce y contra Atena.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Puedes quedarte en este estado y tendrías dos opciones con eso… huir como un cobarde o acabar traicionándonos así como yo hice alguna vez.-Ikki entonces empezó a elevar enormemente su cosmoenergía.

-No soy un cobarde o un traidor… ya me lo preguntaron y no caeré tan bajo nunca.

-No puedo estar seguro de eso… así que pelearé contra ti, Guardián de Bronce… veremos si realmente puedes superar o no esto.

Ambos elevaron enormemente sus auras, mientras se observaban hito a hito, estudiándose el uno al otro. En un momento, fue el Santo de Atena quien atacó a Paul a una velocidad igual a la luz misma, golpeándolo directamente en el abdomen de un certero puñetazo y mandando a volar al joven Tapia contra un árbol destrozándolo y haciendo un enorme surco con su cuerpo. Para sorpresa del Santo de Bronce, aquél hombre de armadura azulada se levantaba con cierta dificultad y empezaba a arder su aura enormemente.

-¿Acaso creíste que acabó todo? Pero si apenas empezamos.-habló Paul con un tono burlón.

Tras decir aquello, el joven Tapia se lanzó contra Ikki en una dura andanada de golpes que superaban en mucho a la velocidad del sonido. Sin embargo, pese a que Paul era quien más atacaba, era evidente que el Santo de pelo azulado podía esquivar todos sus ataques con facilidad. En un momento, fue el Santo del Fénix quien contraatacó con un certero rodillazo en el pecho tras lo cual fue el joven de ojos azul-grisáceo quien recibió una andanada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que finalmente lo derribaron.

-Se acabó todo… ¡Aleteo del Ave… aghhhh.-Ikki iba a preparar su ataque, cuando sintió como empezaba a faltarle el aire.

-No es tan sencillo vencerme, Fénix… no importa que seas de los más poderosos en este mundo, yo nunca me dejaré vencer así nada más.-Paul entonces elevó el nivel de su aura más y más mientras asfixiaba con telequinesis al Santo de Bronce y formó una pequeña esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de golf antes de lanzarla contra Ikki.-¡Cápsula Relámpago!

El Santo de Atena apenas pudo elevar su aura a tiempo y quitarse del camino de aquél ataque que acabó destruyendo buena parte de los árboles de aquél parque. Paul maldijo su suerte en su mente, antes de proseguir el ataque contra Ikki mientras elevaba más y más su aura. Los golpes y contragolpes a diversas partes de los cuerpos de ambos guerreros se hicieron sentir, pero a medida que el intercambio seguía se notaba un menor cansancio en el Santo del Fénix, el cual volvía a derribar a su oponente.

-Parece que realmente no tienes mucho que dar… no representas tanto desafío como ese sujeto llamado Carlos.-aclaró Ikki.

-Quizá… aún no esté a la altura de él pero no dejaré que me venzas.-fue entonces que el Santo de Fénix vio como su oponente elevaba su aura hasta que en un momento parecía emitir pequeños destellos plateados.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? Su cosmoenergía no era tan fuerte antes.

-Ahora me haré cargo de vencerte.-Paul empezó a mover sus brazos imitando la técnica de Seiya.-¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Fue el Fénix entonces quien empezó a esquivar y detener cada una de aquellas ráfagas que Paul estaba haciendo.

-Eres un idiota. Ya he visto más de una vez la técnica de Seiya y la forma en la que la empleas no llega ni de lejos al nivel en que lo hace él.-declaraba Ikki mientras evitaba con facilidad los ataques del Guardián de Bronce, pero en eso le caía un impacto en el pecho, y luego otros en el rostro y en el abdomen haciéndose más y más rápidos, hasta que finalmente logró ser derribado.

El guerrero de la luz por su parte hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Estaba cansado por haber hecho tal esfuerzo, si bien había logrado igualar su velocidad y potencia por unos instantes mientras que lograba ejecutar con una precisión bastante notable el ataque del Santo de Pegaso, era evidente que se iba cansando más y más.

-Debí haberlo vencido.-Paul entonces cae al piso mientras que empieza a toser sangre y a la vez recordaba una serie de hechos. Se podía ver a sí mismo en una especie de túnel antiguo, luego veía a un hombre muerto y de allí a varios sujetos de distintos atuendos peleando contra él en otro ambiente.

-Recuerda la gran regla básica del combate… nunca proclamarte vencedor antes de tiempo… ¡Aleteo del Ave Fénix!-anunció Ikki desde el aire, mientras que Paul recibía de lleno el impacto y era brutalmente derribado.

Pese a ello, el joven Tapia ejecutaba un giro en el aire y de ahí dar una patada que Ikki por poco lograba esquivar. El hermano mayor de Shun entonces trató de golpear al Guardián mediante una serie de puñetazos y ráfagas de cosmoenergía que iban destruyendo todo lo que tocaban y que el Guardián de Bronce a duras penas evitaba hasta que finalmente llegó a recibir buena parte de los impactos.

Este hombre no tenía este nivel hace una semana, pensaba Ikki mientras que se acercaba con algo de precaución a donde Paul estaba. El guerrero de la luz entonces volvió a pararse ante su oponente, encarándolo, pero éste sólo dio una media vuelta antes de ir por otro camino.

-Espera… ¿no dijiste acaso que no estabas tan seguro de mí? Si es así, ¿por qué dejas vivo a un potencial traidor o cobarde?-inquirió Paul, tratando de llegar a donde estaba Ikki.

-Por la simple razón de que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Pero hasta hace un momento… .

-Te has levantado varias veces y tu forma de pelear ha cambiado… me equivoqué al juzgarte de antemano y es porque sientes afecto hacia otros aunque no lo demuestres.

Ikki entonces siguió su camino dejando a un cansado Paul en medio de aquél inmenso parque.

-Cuando menos sé que… hago lo correcto al menos… aghhh… .-en ese momento Paul tosió sangre con fuerza mientras asaltaban a su cabeza una serie de imágenes mentales. En unas vagabundeaba en las calles de lo que reconoció como una Lima futurista cuando niño, entrenando en Hylure junto con Carlos, peleando en distintos lugares como Milesto o Júpiter.

Un instante después, cayó inconsciente.

Fin del capítulo 30

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, tras una larga espera por fin está el capítulo 30. Tomó su tiempo debido a ciertos argumentos que debían elaborarse para esta historia y que explican un poco mejor lo que es todo el asunto de la "fusión de dos seres". En fin, las cosas realmente se han puesto mal en ése mundo y ahora más que nunca es que deberá ser necesario algo extraordinario que inevitablemente sucederá. Alístense, el clímax de ésta parte de la historia, se acerca cada vez más.

Amenazas de muerte, atentados terroristas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, sobornos, insinuaciones de diverso nivel que sólo yo veré si son aceptables siempre que cumplan mis condiciones, y todo lo demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

¡Hasta el capítulo 31!


	31. Despertando a contrarreloj

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 31: DESPERTANDO A CONTRARRELOJ**

Despertó y empezó a dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la base caroniana en Tokio, en aquél momento no había nada mejor que hacer para el Shadow Warrior terrestre. La charla que había sostenido con esa prisionera llamada Kazumi lo estaba desquiciando. Ni siquiera había dormido más que una hora o dos por los pensamientos que bombardeaban una y otra vez su cabeza.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? Es decir, nunca se había puesto a pensar si Paul trató de rescatarlo tras lo ocurrido en Milesto. No, esas no son más que patrañas, pensó Carlos.

-¿No te interesa divertirte conmigo? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos.-decía Yanil en una forma particularmente seductora.

-Hum… una perra como tú realmente no vale nada.

-¿Qué dices? Terrestre asqueroso, deberías sentirte halagado de que haya estado contigo.

-¿Tú me llamas asqueroso? Si yo tuviera una hermana, no tendría sexo con ella… aún no entiendo cómo los caronianos ven como válido que los hermanos follen entre sí. Eso aún no lo entiendo.-le increpó con dureza Carlos, antes de irse.

El Shadow Warrior terrestre salió del lugar dejando a Yanil algo furiosa. Sin embargo, alguien más aparece a espaldas de la caroniana.

-Bueno, supongo que ya te divertiste lo suficiente con ese terrestre.

-Kales.

-Admítelo… Carlos no era más que un juguete para ti… pero lo que no esperabas era que él te considere así, ¿verdad?-tras esto, Kales rodea de la cintura a Yanil, la atrae hacia él y la besa en el cuello.

-Hermano… .

-Olvida a esa basura, hermanita… sabes bien que no lo vale.

Un instante después, a medida que los dos se besaban intensamente en los labios, ambos entran a una habitación y Kales cierra la puerta con su talón.

Lejos de allí, Carlos estaba asqueado por el sólo hecho de pensar lo que harían esos dos. Es decir, esos dos eran hermanos y aunque había distintas concepciones sobre el amor y todo eso, aquello se le hacía repulsivo aún cuando él ya había visto varias cosas. Lo mejor es tratar de dormir, pensó Carlos con más calma antes de ir a otro ambiente.

Por su parte, en otros ambientes de la base caroniana se veía a los Shadow Warriors charlando entre sí.

-Díme Toufar… ¿cómo son esos guerreros del Santuario?-preguntaba Arinus.

-Los Santos Dorados… no entiendo aún cómo es que se proclaman a sí mismos como los más fuertes si acabamos venciéndolos.-contestó el de cabeza rapada.

-Sin embargo… dos de ellos eran los que Carlos enfrentó en Oslo.-reflexionó Uysard, recordando a Bud y Sorrento.

-De todos modos eran parte del paquete… sus auras llegaban a tanto como los Santos Dorados.-dijo Caridi.

-Aún así… ese sujeto… Shaka… .-murmuró Draloth.

-Vamos Draloth, dijiste que entre los cinco pudieron vencerlo.-intervino Adelia.

-Exacto… de haberlo enfrentado cualquiera por separado pudimos haber sido derrotados… a veces creo que salimos vivos de ese asqueroso Santuario con suerte, por fortuna está hecho pedazos.-respondió el más alto de los Shadow Warriors.

-Vaya que debió ser fuerte ese sujeto.-repuso una voz atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ah, Atyon.-murmuró Uysard hacia el recién llegado.

-Si… bueno, estaba algo aburrido en mi guardia y le pedí a mi hermano que me reemplace antes de venir a charlar un poco… díganme ustedes… ¿qué tal estuvo la pelea en Tokio?-dijo el milestiano a Arinus y a Adelia.

-Esa niñita Sakura tenía potencial… odioso que no sea mi aprendiz.-dijo Adelia.

-¿La niña del báculo rosa? ¿Valía la pena alguien tan débil?-inquirió el más viejo de los Shadow Warriors.

-La veía como una inversión a futuro. Además fue odioso no tener un rival digno como tú… enfrentaste al Santo de Libra, el maestro del Santo del Dragón a quien derroté.-declaró Adelia.

-¿Acaso el alumno no es tan fuerte como el maestro?-preguntó Uysard.

-No… fue un poco decepcionante, esperaba más de ese Santo.-dijo Adelia.

-¿Y a ti qué tal te fue?-preguntó Toufar.

-No me recuerdes la pelea con ese Santo del Cisne, Toufar… me es tan humillante como el infeliz que destrozó mi rostro.-dijo el Shadow Warrior enmascarado al sujeto de cabeza rapada.

-Cierto… nunca nos contaste de la máscara que usas.-observó Draloth.

-A lo mejor uno de estos días.-contestó el enmascarado al sujeto de ojos amarillentos que le hizo esa pregunta.

A la vez en el cuarto de mando, Huranuk observaba la proyección tridimensional de Zertok.

-¿Los satélites captaron la muerte de Uthbak?

-Si… y tenemos malas noticias.-le dijo el capitán al mando de la "Yusud", antes de teclear un par de secuencias en su teclado holográfico y pasar la información al hombre que había asesinado a Happosai.

Tras un par de segundos, puede apreciarse como se da el momento del choque de ondas entre Uthbak y Paul, en el cual el último acaba venciendo, tras lo cual el caroniano es mandado a volar y cae violentamente a los pies de Carlos. Justo un instante después, se ve como el puño derecho de Carlos atraviesa el cuerpo de Uthbak y le revienta el corazón antes de tirar su cadáver como basura, mientras que sus ojos se tornan plateados y durante un segundo al menos se percibe un aura negruzca alrededor del Shadow Warrior terrestre.

-Ese maldito traidor.-dijo Huranuk apretando su puño.

-Se debe destrozar el corazón a los enemigos, no al que es tu aliado… Su Ilustrísima estará furioso apenas sepa esto.-contestaba Zertok.-A él no le agrada ver traidores.

-Carlos ya no puede seguir al mando, aparte de no ser un caroniano puro ha probado ser alguien demasiado peligroso… quizá pretenda complotar contra todos nosotros. Será bueno vigilarlo y eliminarlo.-terminó Huranuk.

-Pasando a otra cosa, los "Ángeles de la Muerte" están listos y apuntando sobre las principales ciudades de este mundo. Una orden suya y este mundo quedará hecho cenizas con radiación antimateria.

-Quiero ver que dicen los gobiernos de la Tierra primero, dividirla contra sí misma… que Takera siga creyendo que tiene todo nuestro apoyo y las naciones de este mundo se agoten más. ¿La base lunar está lista?

-Hará falta algo más de tiempo, aunque ya hemos equipado los cañones antimateria de largo alcance y baterías de rayos fotónicos en las zonas más vulnerables a la base, de hecho hay un batallón de tropas caronianas ocupando las instalaciones que construimos, junto con tanques y algunos cazas y cruceros de línea… y respecto a las bases que ordenó construir en la Tierra… .-sin embargo Zertok fue interrumpido por Huranuk con una gran sutileza.

-Nada mal por ahora… que la base lunar esté completa pronto… una última cosa… ¿cómo va el proyecto con los siete que conseguimos del Santuario?

-La regeneración celular y corporal es sorprendente, de hecho varios de los órganos vitales han sido restaurados… la manipulación de memorias de estos seres está en un estado avanzado como para decir que están distorsionadas.

-Deben ser totalmente manipulables… serán un gran as bajo la manga siempre que sean fáciles de manejar.

-También hemos incrementado la dosis de diarubina en sus huesos, aunque por el estado en que están más bien han servido para reconstruirlos, pese a que le hemos dado una capa más grande que la tuya.

-Eso les dará resistencia, manden escuadrones de cazas a vigilar las zonas del espacio de la Tierra y de la Luna, siempre es bueno ser precavido.

-Entendido.

Una vez que se cortó la comunicación, Huranuk sacó su cantimplora de whisky y tomó un trago, felicitándose a sí mismo y meditando en lo que haría.

-Pronto, Su Ilustrísima… pronto este mundo estará a su merced.

La tormenta había amainado y el sol iba a salir pronto. Cuestión de apenas una hora o dos, ante lo cual generalmente la gente se refugiaba en el interior de sus hogares y aprovechaba para dormir. Dormir, sin embargo, era la acción que Serena Tsukino no había podido realizar.

Era odioso el saberse derrotados. Lo era más todavía la sola idea de que algún amigo o conocido corriera grave peligro. Cualquier conocido, incluso aquél muchacho de rasgos occidentales que había venido del otro lado del Pacífico y que ahora era perseguido por un tirano perverso.

-Luna… .

-Dime, Serena.-repuso la pequeña gata de pelaje oscuro con una marca de luna creciente en su frente, algo adormilada.

-¿Podrás… encontrar a Paul?

-¿Eh? ¿Preocupada por él?

-De hecho, si.-murmuró la líder de las Sailor Scouts.-Por todo lo que pasó en éstos días. Yo… tengo miedo, ¿sabes?

-Serena… .-decía quien alguna vez fuera la consejera de la Reina Serenity en el Milenio de Plata.

-Darien ha muerto, entonces debo pensar que el Milenio de Plata está perdido. Pero todavía tenemos nuestras plumas de transformación. Por lo menos no quiero que nadie que conozco muera. Solo… échale un vistazo.-decía la joven de cabello rubio.

-¿Vas a mandarla a hacer esto? Es una locura.-dijo una tercera voz, correspondiente a un gato de pelaje blanco con la misma marca que Luna tenía.

-Sé que lo es. Pero no quiero que este dolor siga, Artemis.-respondió la princesa de la Luna.-Por lo menos no quiero que esta locura sea todavía peor.

-De acuerdo, iré.-murmuró Luna.

-Pero… .-iba a decir Artemis.

-Es una orden de la princesa, Artemis. No es como si pudieras detenerme.

-No… iré contigo, Luna.-antes que alguna de las dos dijera algo, Artemis se adelantó.-Si no puedo convencerte de no ir, entonces tú tampoco harás lo mismo.

-¿Eres un tonto, sabías?

-Lo sería mucho más si te dejara ir sola. ¡Vamos!

Allí es cuando ambos felinos salieron, perdiéndose en las calles de Tokio, cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada.

Unas pocas horas después, estaba amaneciendo y un malherido Paul Tapia despertaba. La visión era borrosa en un primer momento, pero luego notó como una voz particularmente amable le hablaba.

-Por favor, descansa "Guardián"… tus heridas no se recuperan por completo.

-¿Es que acaso ahora todos saben quién soy? ¿Quién eres, mujer?

-Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki… y soy la sacerdotisa de este templo… o mejor dicho… lo que queda de este templo.-murmuró Kaho con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz.

Paul pudo apreciarla mejor, increíblemente se mostraba apacible, en enorme contraste con el estado de ánimo que él guardaba antes del encuentro con el Santo del Fénix.

-Sé quién eres realmente Paul… pude detectar tu llegada hace unos días… al inicio pensé como todos que eras un enemigo… pero has probado poco a poco que quizá seas nuestro aliado más eficaz contra los Shadow Warriors.

-Debe estar mintiendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El Fénix pudo haberme matado allí mismo… y si no soy capaz de superar su poder por completo entonces no puedo ganarle a Carlos aún… no entiendo cómo es que puedes decir eso.

-Simple… mírate a ti mismo un segundo… ¿no has sido entrenado por la misma Tseu Yun?

-¿Cómo es que sabes de Tseu?-preguntó Paul.

-Como ustedes los periodistas dicen… no puedo revelar a mi fuente aún.

El joven Guardián trató de detectar si había alguna intención de sarcasmo o burla en aquella broma, pero notó que extrañamente no había nada aún pese a que había sondeado con rapidez su mente.

-Sé lo que debo de hacer, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo debo actuar ante ellos.-dijo Paul, refiriéndose a sus "aliados".

-A veces es necesario confiar.

-¿Confiar? ¿Cómo es posible confiar en la gente así nada más? Una parte de mí viene de un mundo en el que no se puede confiar en nadie porque todos te pisotean apenas tienen la oportunidad, mientras que la otra viene de un mundo… futurista, para llamarlo de alguna forma… en el que para sobrevivir uno debe ser fuerte.

-Pues deberías saber que a diferencia de esas realidades… los que también luchan contigo son gente que realmente no busca lastimarte… y creo que no buscabas lastimarlos pese a los malos entendidos en un inicio.

-Hum… aún no entiendo… parece que puedes leer mi mente como si fuera un libro… de la misma forma en que yo lo hago con otros, sin embargo no logro detectar que tengas poderes psíquicos… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Respecto a tu identidad… pues fue fácil… creo que no debes dejar tus documentos en la ropa que usas.-aquello dejó a Paul con el deseo de reclamarle a Kaho, pero ella siguió.-Sin embargo, respecto a lo otro… simplemente son cosas del corazón mismo… creo que deberías reflexionar un poco más antes de actuar, pero sobre todo… deberías confiar, ¿quieres tomar algo de té?

Paul entonces esbozó una sonrisa antes de declinar la oferta.

-Aceptaría de buena gana pero… no creo conveniente que esté aquí… si sabe tanto de mí, entonces sabrá también que hay gente dispuesta a todo por matarme y matar a los que intenten ayudarme.-Paul se levantó con un poco de dificultad antes de salir con mucha calma a la salida.-Gracias por ayudarme tras mi pelea con Ikki, le aseguro que pase lo que pase protegeré a esos niños, así como por cuidar bien de mis documentos.

Una vez dicho esto, Kaho iba a replicar algo, pero una mirada de Paul hizo que considere mejor las cosas y le diese sus documentos, antes de dejarlo salir, aunque el guerrero de la luz extrañamente sentía que había alguien más junto con ellos dos.

-Realmente es especial ese muchacho, ¿no lo crees?-dijo una voz proveniente de un rincón de la habitación en que estaban conversando el Guardián y la sacerdotisa.

-Tú misma lo has entrenado y has dado tu vida por él… debo suponer que realmente puede ayudarnos.-contestó Kaho.

-Lo puedo ver en sus ojos… por más duro que aparente ser, es un simple muchacho… quiere hacer lo correcto… sólo lo encaminé.

-Espero entonces que tu sacrificio no sea en vano, Tseu.

Tras decir aquello, el espíritu de Tseu Yun salió del templo Tsukimine, mientras observaba de lejos a su "alumno".

-Espero y lo hagas bien… cumple mi legado y deja que descanse en paz.-apenas el espíritu de la difunta hechicera china musitó aquello, desapareció.

En la sede de las Naciones Unidas todos los delegados de cada gobierno de la Tierra discutían sobre la cuestión caroniana, finalmente había acabado el plazo de una semana y la atmósfera en el lugar era terriblemente tensa. Los delegados de cada nación discutían con más y más fuerza, llegando incluso a insultarse durante un rato, hasta que finalmente el delegado ruso logró poner orden en la sala.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡Señores, no podemos perder la calma ante un problema que puede decidir el destino de la humanidad!-habló el representante de la Federación Rusa mientras que todos parecían lograr calmarse.

-No es fácil de lograr, delegado Koniev, estos alienígenas devastaron gran parte de la Tierra y nada pudimos hacer contra ellos.-dijo el diplomático británico.

-Embajador Disraeli, comparto su indignación… sé bien la tragedia por la que pasó ya que entre las víctimas de la devastación estaba su hijo en el bombardeo sobre Estambul.-explicaba el ruso, hasta que fue cortado por el estadounidense.

-El punto es que pese a que lanzamos nuestras mejores armas, ellos tienen una capacidad superior a la nuestra. Creo que ni siquiera un bombardeo nuclear contra su flota garantizaría posibilidades de triunfo.

-Aún así… nosotros no podemos dejar que un grupo de extraterrestres venga y tenga el poder sobre todos nuestros pueblos tan fácilmente, debe haber forma de derrotarlos, delegado Bradley.-intervino el representante de China.

-Concuerdo con el señor Tsung, si nos rendimos ahora entonces seremos recordados como los cómplices de estos invasores asesinos.-secundó el francés.

Tras haber dicho aquellas palabras, se escucharon unos pocos aplausos junto con una risa sarcástica.

-Ja… ja… ja… los señores Tsung y Delcassé no han vivido la realidad que mi pueblo vive.-dijo Konoye con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Lo dice quien ahora se alía al enemigo?-inquirió Tsung bastante molesto.

-A diferencia de los bombardeos y ataques que han ocurrido recién ahora, Japón ha tenido que soportar una ola de terror en la que cualquiera podía morir, y hace una semana se ha dado una batalla sangrienta en Tokio, en la que millones han muerto. Es tiempo de detener estos baños de sangre y aunque nos cueste reconocerlo, lo que debemos hacer es seguir la línea dictada por el gobierno del nuevo emperador de Japón.-declaró Konoye, ante el estupor general de todos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera continuar siguió hablando:

-Podemos salvar a todos, sólo debemos negociar con los caronianos, estoy seguro que ellos son gente racional.

-¿Racional? ¿Le está llamando a los bastardos que arrasaron su pueblo y se cobraron las vidas de miles de militares estadounidenses, gente racional?-dijo Bradley con furia evidente.

-¿Y qué espera que hagamos? Nuestras fuerzas armadas están debilitadas y… .

-¡Ustedes debilitaron a propósito a su propio país! ¡Usted y su "emperador" dieron un golpe de Estado! ¡Traicionaron a su propio pueblo y a toda la humanidad!-declaró Koniev con una enorme fuerza en su voz.

-¿Cómo se atreve a… .-decía Konoye.

-¡No, usted es el atrevido aquí! ¡Pretende hacerse el indignado pero nuestra gente pudo recuperar información desde Japón!-indicó Bradley.-¡Se hicieron millonarios drogando a parte del pueblo japonés con ésas bolas de arroz! ¡Esclavizaron a muchísimas personas, gente de su propio pueblo con tal de adquirir más poder! ¡Fomentaron la misma ola de terror que asoló a Tokio y al resto del mundo! ¡Nuestro presidente murió por su culpa!

-¡Hablan de paz con los caronianos pero traicionaron a su nación! ¡Tienen las manos manchadas con sangre!-habló Delcassé, mientras que buena parte de los delegados empezaban a levantarse de sus asientos y abuchear a Konoye.

-¡Son responsables de poner al mundo contra las cuerdas! ¡La vida de mi hijo está en sus manos por sus acciones! ¡Criminales!-exclamó Disraeli.

-¡Fuera de la ley! ¡Traidores al Japón y al mundo!-gritaban los delegados.

-¡Son unos imbéciles! Ustedes provocarán el fin del mundo con sus poses de héroe… les diré lo que lograrán… absolutamente nada.-respondía Konoye.

Tras eso, se produjo un tenso silencio en la sala.

-Ya ha acabado el plazo y ellos posiblemente nos ataquen en minutos, quizá menos… quizá ni siquiera pueda acabar de decir estas palabras… seamos razonables y rindámonos.

-Su rendición no llevará a nada. ¿Cree acaso que ellos mantendrán su dictadura títere y a nosotros en el poder? ¡Irán por todo, tal como fueron en buena parte de China!-decía un airado Tsung.-¡Y ustedes son sus cómplices, traidores!

-Su gobierno es ilegítimo por sus crímenes y al haber surgido de un golpe de Estado que era menos necesario que nunca para Japón en momentos tan terribles como éstos, así como de traición y explotación brutal a su pueblo mismo y a todos los gobiernos de la Tierra… propongo que este gobierno "marioneta" sea ilegal, se expulse al Japón de las Naciones Unidas y se inicie la invasión contra este país para liberarlo de las fuerzas caronianas que se hallan allí, así como de ese cretino que se hace llamar emperador japonés.-explicó Delcassé.

Todos vitorearon al francés durante un rato, hasta que finalmente Konoye dijo:

-Valientes palabras, hay que reconocerlo. Pero si es así como lo ponen, entonces en este momento en virtud de la alianza militar con el imperio de Caronia, Japón se declara en guerra contra todo el mundo… ah, y por cierto… cuídense… hasta sus propias cabezas están en peligro.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, puerco asqueroso?-inquirió Disraeli.

-Amenaza… advertencia… pueden tomarlo como quieran… el caso es que aún en sus propios gobiernos deben cuidarse.-murmuró el japonés.

En ese momento, se proyectó un holograma en el que Huranuk aparecía.

-Bueno señores, ya han deliberado lo suficiente, así que creo que no podemos aburrir al mundo con discusiones tontas entre nosotros… ¿qué han decidido?-dijo el caroniano, mientras tomaba un trago de whisky de su misma cantimplora.

-Hemos decidido que no importa a cual costo, nosotros los acabaremos de una vez y por todas.-dijo Bradley.

-Ah… veo que han decidido entonces invadir Japón… pero el caso es que antes deberían fijarse en el cielo.

Se proyecta entonces un plano tridimensional de un satélite Ángel de la Muerte.

-Como verán… hemos destruido la mayor parte de los satélites que hay en el espacio exterior… excepto éstos que son nuestros… los Ángeles de la Muerte… les daremos una demostración ahora… ah, y eso que sólo usaran la más ínfima parte de su poder destructivo… para muestra, un botón.

Entonces es que se va acumulando en el cañón de aquél satélite un rayo de antimateria de uno de los Ángeles de la Muerte que se hallan en el espacio e impacta directamente en la Estatua de la Libertad destruyéndola por completo.

-Pero ya que han decidido seguir adelante… pueden hacerlo, vamos… intenten atacarnos, quiero ver que tanto pueden hacer las tropas que quedan de este mundo.

Mientras tanto, en todas partes del mundo aquello había sido visto y se rumoraba en cada nación de la posibilidad de un golpe de Estado. Las reacciones de la gente en general, eran de pánico colectivo; algunos intentaban saquear casas, negocios, otros maldecían o clamaban ayuda a Dios, o a lo más sagrado que creyeran. Incluso los suicidios se iban generalizando ante lo que aparecía encima.

Aquello era inevitable incluso en Japón. Especialmente para el joven Guardián de Bronce que estaba frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, viendo desde la calle los televisores que estaban sintonizados en el canal NHK que retransmitían la "absurda decisión de los gobiernos del mundo en enfrentar militarmente a un Japón que podía considerarse victorioso de entrada".

Los sobones con alma de alfombra nunca faltan, pensó Paul, sintiendo lástima ajena ante ése tipo. Permitiéndose cuando menos respirar un poco más y sentir que recobraba el aliento. Se vio a sí mismo, percibiendo que su barba y su bigote estaba ligeramente crecido, y el sudor estaba bañando literalmente su cuerpo. Tras eso, decidió salir de aquél lugar, buscando siempre evitar llamar la atención de cualquier persona.

Fue allí que cayó en cuenta de algo curioso. Dos pensamientos y dos auras, que lo seguían y buscaban vigilarlo desde hace varias cuadras. Sin dudarlo, caminó como si nada pasara intentando pasar desapercibido. Intento inútil porque de pronto aquellas dos presencias de pronto fueron eclipsadas por doce presencias más que se acercaban velozmente hacia él.

Policías de civil, pensó el joven Tapia quien percibió los pensamientos de sus perseguidores estaban armados, que lo habían reconocido e iban por él. Es allí cuando se dirige hacia un callejón. Aparentemente eso sería como permitirle chances a quien estuviera siguiéndolo de tenerlo acorralado.

-Ya lo tenemos, muchachos.-murmuró uno de aquellos agentes policiales.

-¿Dónde está?-repuso otro.

-Deberían mirar arriba si es que me buscan.-habló el Guardián de Bronce.

-¡Guardián infeliz! ¡Que uno pida refuerzos! ¡Los demás, abran fuego!

Al mismo tiempo, Luna y Artemis estaban siguiendo a un muchacho que lucía como Paul desde los techos de los edificios, aún cuando les costaba un poco reconocerlo efectivamente. Fue cuando ambos gatos notaron que aparecían varios hombres siguiéndolo justo hacia un callejón.

Lo que siguió después fue algo que los dejó boquiabiertos. Una lluvia de balas que disparadas por aquellos policías debían de dejar como un colador a ése muchacho, solo para que todos y cada uno de aquellos proyectiles fueran golpeados a puñetazos por aquél muchacho y destrozados en varios pedazos de metal todavía más pequeños.

-No… no puede ser.-murmuró Artemis.

-Por esto lo perseguían, por esto es que él se fue… debemos decirle a Serena y las demás.-decía Luna.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue como en cuestión de un parpadeo, en algo que presumieron fueron golpes y patadas a altísima velocidad, todos aquellos hombres yacían en el suelo. Un instante después, aquél que pedía refuerzos estaba también tendido en el piso. Y a una fracción de segundo posterior a ello, ambos felinos se asustaron al tener aquél hombre frente a ellos.

-¿Gatos? ¿Cómo es que pueden pensar como los seres humanos?

-Intenta llegar donde está Serena, tiene que saberlo.-dijo Artemis, colocándose frente a Paul.

-No puedo permitirles eso.-murmuró el joven Tapia, antes de ejercer una ligera presión con su índice derecho y dejar inconsciente al pequeño gato blanco.

-¡Detente! ¡No entiendes que si no volvemos y le decimos quien eres a Serena le podremos evitar preocupación! ¡Sé que la aprecias porque pude notar como sentiste culpa por todo lo que pasó!

-Todo eso que dices es cierto. Pero si saben ahora mi identidad puedo ponerlos en peligro. No dejaré que eso pase.

Eso fue lo último que Luna puede afirmar que escuchó con seguridad antes de sentir que perdía la consciencia. Lo siguiente que creyó escuchar fue el chillido de varios automóviles, el sonido de las hélices de varios helicópteros, y el sonido que una tapa de desagüe era abierta primero y cerrada después.

El tiempo iba pasando y para Takera esto era algo bastante crucial. Pese a aquella demostración de poder de las tropas imperiales en Nueva York, las Naciones Unidas lo habían decidido. La guerra contra Japón era inminente y las flotas de Estados Unidos, Rusia, China y Gran Bretaña rodeaban a Japón intentando ejercer un bloqueo naval previo a la invasión.

Esos miserables no iban a salirse con la suya, no señor. Iba a tomarle el consejo a Suzuka e iba a masacrarlos a todos peleando hombro con hombro con los caronianos, sintiéndose más que nunca como el emperador del mundo entero, pensó el flamante emperador de Japón, mientras se relajaba al tiempo que se inyectaba algo de heroína en las venas de su brazo derecho.

-Ah, lo que dioses, seres sobrenaturales o seres tremendos como Napoleón o Hitler no lograron nunca… lo haré yo con la ayuda de esos caronianos… este mundo será mío definitivamente y seré reconocido como su salvador al evitar que sea arrasado por Caronia.-se decía a sí mismo Takera, antes de entrar al baño y desnudarse para meterse un duchazo.-¡Seré su mesías y ese será mi gran legado!

Se fijó en la hora, eran las seis de la tarde, en el ocaso de hace unos días se había vuelto emperador y empezó a recordarlo antes de ducharse y sonreír ante aquél evento. Luego de que el agua refrescara toda su anatomía, se aproximó a un teléfono antes de dar ciertas indicaciones:

-Requiero relajarme un poco de todo el asunto de la ONU. Consígueme dos muchachas, que una sea menor de catorce y la otra que sea algo mayor. Eso permitirá que me deshaga de esos pensamientos un par de horas.

Luego de ello, Takera se colocó una bata de seda y contemplaba desde una ventana como el sol se ocultaba dándole paso a la noche.

-Y pronto será el mundo entero.-se dijo a sí mismo.

En ese mismo instante fue cuando Luna estuvo despertando. Lo primero que notó fue el horrible lugar del ambiente en que estaba. Lo segundo fue corroborar que estaba efectivamente en las alcantarillas de Tokio y que a su costado estaba Artemis. Lo tercero es que no podía moverse con plena libertad y tanto ella como el gato blanco estaban firmemente agarrados por el brazo izquierdo del Guardián de Bronce, quien caminaba por las mismas.

-Lamento no poder enviarlos de vuelta con Serena y las demás pero todavía no es el momento. Casi se me iba… ¿gustan?-inquirió el muchacho de ojos azul-grises a ambos felinos.

La vista de lo que el hombre que los sujetaba comía los asqueó instantáneamente. Esa cola larga así como aquellas patas, y sobre todo la cabeza en la que se destacaban las orejas y los dientes. Si, definitivamente era una gran rata a la cual el captor de ambos félidos había desollado para luego arrancarle las vísceras y comérsela de a pocos.

-Voy a vomitar… .-decía Artemis.

-Ya es bastante horrendo estar aquí pero esto es… .-murmuraba Luna.

-Deberían estar acostumbrados en comer un manjar así. ¿Son gatos, no?

-¡Pero no comemos ésa clase de bazofia!-reclamó la gata negra.

-¿Preferirían atún o leche?-preguntó Paul.

-¡Definitivamente! Además, ver a un humano comer eso es… demonios… .-decía el gato que siempre acompañaba a Mina Aino.

Es allí cuando Luna y Artemis ven que Paul extrae de su Armor Capsule una lata pequeña de atún y se las da.

-Pensé en comprar esto como reserva en caso de que debiera actuar al estilo guerrillero contra los caronianos, pero viendo como avanzan las cosas no tiene caso guardarla.

-¿Si tenías atún porque no lo comiste?-inquirió Artemis, quien estaba empachándose con el contenido de aquella lata.

-Porque tenía la función de reserva. Provisiones de reserva ante medidas extremas. Cuando hago eso, debo conseguir otro tipo de provisiones para comer diariamente.

-¿Y no pudiste conseguir algo más normal?-preguntó Luna.

-Ya no tenía dinero. Podría robarlo a alguien más o saquear una tienda pero tengo a todas las fuerzas de seguridad de Japón contra mí. Podría derrotarlos, claro… pero eso implicaría la llegada de uno o varios Shadow Warriors y no estoy en condiciones de arriesgarme a una confrontación así ahora.-es allí que Paul dice con algo de sorna, antes de comerse la cola de aquella rata, mascándola y devorándola.-Por otro lado no esperaba tener prisioneros a los que debería alimentar como huéspedes de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Eso no quita que lo que haces es… grotesco. ¿No sientes asco o algo?-preguntó la gata negra que siempre acompañaba a Serena Tsukino.

-En absoluto. Pudieron haber sido insectos o gusanos de cualquier tipo, e igual los hubiera comido. Es curioso… es como si ciertos recuerdos que eran extraños a mí se vuelven tan familiares que los asimilo como si nada.

Es allí cuando la felina parlante, ni bien acabó de devorar el último bocado de aquella lata, arrebatándoselo a Artemis habló.

-Si tan solo hubieras dicho desde el inicio quien eras a todos nosotros.-repuso Luna.-Pudimos haberte ayudado.

Para sorpresa de Luna, las palabras dichas por el Guardián de Bronce fueron cualquier cosa menos lo que se hubiera esperado de él.

-Es cierto. Debí haber dicho lo que sabía pero… el asunto es que ni siquiera yo entendía bien qué sucedía ni las escenas que sucedían.

-Pero eso deberías poder comprenderlo bastante bien. ¿Acaso no provienes de donde vienen los caronianos?-inquirió Artemis.

-Sí y no.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Es una mentira muy burda y… .-decía Luna.

-Sé que lo que digo no tiene ningún sentido… al menos no un sentido aparente, pero es la verdad. Además, si deseara mentirles por lo menos intentaría hacerlo de un modo que fuera creíble y que pudieran comprarse bien la historia. De todos modos, ¿entienden un poco más el por qué no podía decirles quién era realmente en un primer momento? Si ni yo era capaz de entenderlo en ése momento, ¿cómo podrían entenderlo ustedes o cómo podría tratar de explicarlo?

Fue allí cuando el gato blanco le habló a Paul:

-Pues entonces… ¿qué entiendes que eres ahora?

-¿Yo? Entiendo que tengo los recuerdos de dos versiones paralelas del mismo individuo, que me ha venido costando mucho entender las memorias de uno de ellos. ¿Lo que soy? En este momento, sólo sé que soy el hombre que tiene que derrotar a los caronianos por más difícil que sea.

-De acuerdo pero… ¿puedes hacerlo solo? ¿No sería más fácil si consiguieras algo de ayuda?-dijo Luna.

-¿Y cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Voy y me presento ante ellos en sus casas? Tendría que lidiar con varias discusiones y peleas, así no podría ser capaz de lograr algo.

-¿Qué tal reuniéndolos a todos? Un lugar donde puedas explicar las cosas a todos.-propuso Artemis.

-Y por favor, trata de no ser tan hostil. Admito que las cosas se han vuelto terribles pero intenta entender, Paul… al menos Serena y las demás han estado muy tristes… es seguro que los demás también lo estén. Tal como tú lo estás.

Antes que el Guardián de Bronce pudiera reclamar algo, la gata negra se le adelantó.

-No intentes negarlo, lo estás. ¿Crees que no noté lo que decías en casa de Serena? ¿Y ahora sabiendo quién eres en realidad? Por favor, es como sumar dos más dos. Duele pero… es allí cuando debemos ser capaces de sobreponernos. Eso es ser fuerte.

-Serena es una joven afortunada por tener una buena amiga y consejera como tú. Igual debería decir de Mina con tu caso, Artemis.

Es allí cuando Paul sujeta a ambos felinos y remueve con su mente una tapa de alcantarilla. Sabía que había mucho por hacer.

Fin del capítulo 31.

Notas del Autor:

A pesar de todo, aquí está. El capítulo 31 de Las Dos Caras del Ser. Tomó su tiempo añadir cierto par de escenas que ya conocen quienes leyeron la versión original, pero si no, acá va la aclaración. Tiene que ver con todo el asunto de Luna y Artemis siguiendo a Paul y teniendo aquella charla, la cual se encadena directamente con cierto evento que sucederá en el capítulo 32.

Las cosas están terribles en el mundo, y ahora más que nunca se requieren de acciones decisivas para enfrentar esta terrible amenaza. ¿Estarán todos los héroes preparados para este enorme peso que deberán cargar sobre sus hombros?

Poco a poco, nos acercamos al final, lento pero seguro llegará el clímax de ésta parte de la historia.

Dudas, comentarios, acosos en diversos niveles, amenazas y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 32.


	32. Muelle 17

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 32: MUELLE 17**

Las horas avanzaban con lo cual la histeria colectiva en todo el mundo iba en aumento en una forma particularmente alarmante. Sakura Kinomoto, así como algunos otros de los defensores de Tokio, sentían sin embargo que ante todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

-¿Cuándo permitirás que despierte de esta pesadilla, Dios mío?-se decía la Card Master japonesa a sí misma cuando en eso le pareció escuchar un sonido muy ligero.

Es cuando ella desde su cama notó a lo lejos, echándole un breve vistazo a la ventana de su cuarto como una figura que vestía una gabardina y lentes negros caminaba a una enorme velocidad, por un momento le dio a la Card Master la impresión de que a ésa persona la estuvieran persiguiendo.

Sakura se aproximó a un poco más a la ventana cuando en eso oyó el timbre de su casa. Entonces fue a abrir la puerta, pero sólo notó un sobre en la entrada, y ni pista del hombre que hubiese repartido aquella puerta, aparte de ello tampoco notó la pista del sujeto de ropas negras que caminaba como un desesperado. Es allí que al abrir el sobre y desdoblar la hoja de papel en su interior se sorprende.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser?!-exclamó la niña de ojos verdes, inquiriendo bastante azorada al ver que el destinatario de la carta era ella misma y que además se referían a ella como Card Master.

Abrió el sobre y entonces leyó el contenido de la carta, aunque lo que decía aquél papel superaba largamente la sorpresa inicial, cuando notó la forma en que se referían a ella en el sobre.

"A la Card Master Sakura:

Sé que usted ha perdido a muchos seres queridos en los trágicos sucesos ocurridos en la lucha contra las tropas del imperio de Caronia así como con los sanguinarios Shadow Warriors, por lo cual lamento aquello. Escribo esto, ya que siento que es en parte mi culpa el que se hayan dado estos baños de sangre.

¡Pero no podemos dejarnos abatir! Sólo observe a su alrededor… hay gente que ha perdido a sus familias, a sus amigos, e incluso han perdido algo tan valioso como la vida misma que es la libertad, ¿a dónde cree que van a parar todos los desaparecidos? A campos de concentración caronianos que son realmente la antesala al infierno.

A lo mejor esté llorando… puedo imaginarlo porque a veces (aunque no lo parezca), siento el dolor y el odio de cada uno de los que ha sido afectado en alguna manera por los caronianos así como culpa por tantísimas muertes que pudieron y debieron ser evitadas… siente miedo, temor, pero también una indignación y unos deseos de venganza enormes por todo lo que estos asesinos le han hecho a este mundo, necesita aclarar su mente y preguntar si es que debe seguir peleando. Si es así como se siente, entonces por favor, le pido que venga al muelle 17 de la bahía de Tokio a las diez de la noche junto con los suyos que hayan sobrevivido a aquella pelea fatídica.

Así como a usted, a todos los que han participado en aquella sangrienta batalla les llegará una misiva similar a ésta. No, no es una trampa ni nada por el estilo. Si fueran los caronianos, ellos armarían un escándalo y luego los atraerían para matarlos, o quizá la ataquen directamente sin más. Le pido que venga y que tome todas las precauciones del caso, evite que algún policía, soldado o persona que considere sospechosa acompañe a usted o a alguno de los integrantes de su grupo. Asimismo debe evitar todo tipo de comunicación telefónica o por medios electrónicos con cualquier persona.

Hasta entonces."

No tenía remitente, ni nada que pudiera decir algo de la persona que hubiese mandado aquella carta. Podía haber sido cualquiera de sus otros aliados, como bien podría ser una trampa caroniana. Sin embargo, reflexionó un segundo y concluyó en que aquello último era poco probable ya que los caronianos no se molestarían en mandarle una carta de esa naturaleza.

Ella sin embargo, era la última en recibir una carta así, ya que cada uno de los líderes de cada grupo: Saori Kido, Serena Tsukino, Tai Kamiya, y Cologne habían recibido con unos minutos de diferencia entre ellos aquellas cartas.

Había pasado exactamente igual que con Sakura, un hombre vestido de negro aparecía en los alrededores de donde vivían y cuando querían ver quién era, extrañamente tocaban el timbre y cuando abrían la puerta, ninguna pista del sospechoso y solamente unas cartas que decían cosas más o menos similares a las que la Card Master nipona había leído en su carta.

Poco a poco llegaba la noche, y la gama cromática del cielo pasaba de los diversos colores desde el amarillo hasta el rojo a medida que el sol descendía, a la vez que la luna y las estrellas empezaban a brillar con fuerza. Era allí que Saori Kido veía ante sí todo a su alrededor.

Allí estaba la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría se veía a sí misma agotada y con heridas sangrantes por todos lados en medio de un lugar desolador, donde todo era oscuridad y sus Santos así como todas aquellas personas que podía ver a todo lo que le daba la vista estaban muertas, convertidas en cadáveres tirados en el piso, cuyos órganos internos estaban desparramados por todos lados y la sangre de todas aquellas personas le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que los tobillos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-exclamaba la diosa, incapaz de evitar llorar ante aquella imagen tan desoladora.

-¡Éste es tu castigo por oponerte a mi nuevo orden, Atena! ¡Intentas proteger a la Tierra y sus habitantes pero a la vez los enfermas con sentimientos como el amor o la amistad! ¡Los debilitas con ilusiones sin sentido!-pronunciaba aquella voz fuerte que denotaba odio en cada letra pronunciada.

-¡Es una mentira! ¡Eres tú quien es el monstruo que trajo esta calamidad!

-¡Si ustedes no se hubieran resistido no tendrían éste resultado que inevitablemente tendrán! ¡A la corta o a la larga esto les espera a ti y a los tuyos!-es allí cuando brillan dos fuegos plateados, donde deberían estar los ojos.

Llamaradas plateadas de odio y maldad provenientes de aquél ser perverso que se mostraba insensible ante tanta desolación y tanto dolor.

-¡No permitiré que le aguarde este destino a la humanidad!

-¡Y sin embargo no pudiste ser capaz de derrotarme! ¡Ya está siendo una realidad este destino! ¡Tú solo prolongas el dolor! ¡Sométete a mí! ¡Sométete a mi voluntad!

-Yo… .-Saori era incapaz de contener el llanto, era allí cuando veía que de sus ojos brotaban no lágrimas cristalinas, sino carmesí.

Estaba llorando sangre. Estaba agotada. Y estaban muertos la humanidad y sus Santos a quienes tanto amó.

En aquél momento es cuando la adolescente de largo cabello de tonalidades moradas despertó a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. Una y otra vez estaba esa pesadilla recurrente en cada ocasión que conciliaba el sueño. Lo había hecho tras haber recibido aquella misiva escrita a mano que al parecer trataba de animarla, dándole indicaciones de a dónde debía ir y cómo debía actuar.

Por supuesto, Saori se había arreglado vistiendo aquél hermoso vestido blanco que acostumbraba emplear. Cuando menos si iba a afrontar alguna situación como esta, debía tratar de hacerlo mostrando cierta elegancia. Desde luego, una vez que ella estuvo lista decidió explicarle a todos a dónde es que iría, y a pesar de la oposición de cierto mayordomo calvo, sostuvo su punto.

-Precisamente debo ir por eso.-dijo Saori, mientras que su interlocutor trataba de convencerla de lo que a su juicio era una locura completa.

-Señorita Kido… debe entender que esta puede ser una trampa.-decía Tatsumi.

-No lo creo… si hubiera una forma en que los caronianos quisieran eliminarnos no sería así. Aún no lo hacen y quiero saber quien mandó esta carta.

-Pe… .-Tatsumi iba a seguir pero fue cortado por Seiya.

-Nosotros iremos con ella, si es un Shadow Warrior como ese Carlos llega a aparecer te aseguro que esta vez tendré la revancha.

-Ja… ahora dices eso, pero nunca fuiste capaz de… .

Antes de que el sirviente de Saori pudiera seguir reprendiendo a Seiya, él notó como era sujetado por la solapa y levantado ligeramente en el aire.

-Escúchame bien, Tatsumi… no se te ocurra volver a provocarnos de nuevo, o te aseguro que no pasas de ésta.-murmuró Ikki, en una forma apenas audible, y haciendo que el sirviente sienta algo de temor.

-Este… de acuerdo, pueden ir pero… será mejor que los lleve allá.-declaró Tatsumi, tratando de guardar las apariencias ante todos una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso.

Iban pasando poco a poco las horas, y en el tren que llevaba a los digi-destinados hasta la zona portuaria de Tokio se notaba cierto nerviosismo. Los niños tenían que hablar en susurros, por si alguno de los que estaban en el mismo vagón que ellos, era un sospechoso según la carta que había leído Taichi hará unas horas.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea una trampa?-inquirió Sora.

-Puede ser… como pueda que alguno entre los otros grupos tenga algo en mente ahora.-teorizó Izzy.

-Sólo espero que esto nos ayude.-reflexionó Joe.

Tai sólo se limitaba a observar una y otra vez a su alrededor, siempre tratando de ver que no haya ninguna persona siguiéndolos.

-Créeme que yo lo espero más que nadie, Joe.-contestó Davis, antes de preguntar.-Por cierto Ken, ¿tienes idea de quién pudo mandarle esa carta a Tai?

Ken sólo volteó a ver al digi-destinado antes de hablar:

-No, esta carta es de lo más extraña. Cada vez que trato de analizarla, o ver si hay algún significado en sus palabras no logro encontrar nada. A lo mejor se me escapa un detalle, y no he reparado en eso.

Fue en eso, en que Matt reparó en el D-3 de su hermano y murmuró algo azorado:

-¿Qué… qué demonios significa esto?

Y no sólo en el digi-destinado de la esperanza, sino que también el D-3 de Kari brilló por un momento, en sincronía con el de T. K. hasta que ambos dejaron de brillar.

-¿Será esto un presagio bueno o malo?-fue lo último que reflexionó Yolei, antes de que todos acaben sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Mientras tanto, en otra dimensión; Zafet y Kayani se hallaban en una habitación del acorazado estelar "Artemisa" el cual orbitaba alrededor de la Luna.

-Sólo unas horas más… .-reflexionaba Kayani, en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Procura relajarte un poco.-dijo Zafet, sin voltear a verla.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Zafet. Pero extrañamente tengo el presentimiento de que si no nos apresuramos… .

-Kayani… sé bien que quieres a Paul como si fuese tu hermano mayor o algo así… pero él mismo sabía del riesgo que se venía encima si dejábamos campo libre a los caronianos en ese momento… ¿no hubieses hecho lo mismo?

-Pero… .

En el preciso momento en que Kayani iba a responderle al Guardián usradino, se abrieron las compuertas de aquella habitación y entró Rajik apresuradamente.

-Muchachos… en unos macrotacs saldremos para el mundo donde está Paul, ya se preparó todo y ha sido aprobado por el Alto Mando con el visto bueno del Parlamento de la Liga Planetaria… se mandará un ejército y hemos sido designados para seguir en esto.

-Quiere decir que nosotros tres saldremos para allá.-dijo Zafet.

-De hecho, no serán sólo ustedes tres.-repuso una cuarta voz con cierto tono de seguridad y arrogancia.

Zafet se volteó a observar al recién llegado. Era un sujeto bastante alto, casi tanto como el usradino; de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, antes de que le dirigiera la palabra a su nuevo interlocutor.

-Yasar.

-A mí también me asignaron a esta misión… ah, se ve que Paul siempre busca meternos en problemas a todos.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-reclamó Rajik con cierta indignación.

-Dije lo obvio… que Paul siempre se las arregla para meterse en líos, aún no podré acabar de comprender su capacidad para lograr tal cosa, como si lo de Milesto no fuera bastante grave para su carrera de por sí.

-No sé si lo sepas, pero la situación es demasiado grave como para que te mandes ese tipo de "bromas".-siseó Kayani con un notorio deseo de partirle la cara al sujeto que recién había llegado.

Es allí cuando el recién llegado logró adivinar los pensamientos de la joven, e intervino rápidamente.

-Pese a ese cristal que tienes en la diadema… es fácil adivinar lo que podrías pensar de mí ahora… y desde ya les digo que no es bueno provocarme.

-¿Acaso crees que el ascender a Guardián de Plata recientemente te hace el mejor?-inquirió Rajik.

-Cierto Yasar… ¿cuál es la expresión terrestre?... ah, sí… es mejor que no hagas que te "bajemos los humos" ahora mismo.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí… ja, ustedes los usradinos siempre se toman todo en serio.-dijo Yasar, diciendo aquello directamente a Zafet.

Kayani entonces trató de ignorar a Yasar, mientras miraba al planeta azul, así como a la eterna noche del espacio. Sólo debes resistir un poco más, ya llega la ayuda; pensó la joven Guardián de Bronce.

Ayuda. Sinceramente aquello no le hubiese caído nada mal a los artistas marciales de Nerima, los cuales se hallaban vagando por una zona cercana a la bahía de Tokio, aunque extrañamente no lograban ubicar el muelle 17.

-Yo les digo, deben seguir por allá.-dijo Ryoga antes de señalar a una dirección totalmente opuesta a la de la bahía de Tokio.

-Olvídalo Ryoga… seguir tus indicaciones sería lo mismo que perdernos.-contestó Ranma.

-Podrían calmarse de una buena vez… ya me tienen harta con sus peleas.-reclamó Ukyo.

-Bueno… ya.-dijo Cologne, antes de agitar su bastón y hacer que todos se callen.-Creo que la situación está demasiado desesperada como para perder el tiempo en discusiones.

Todos se callaron por un momento, y asintieron con la cabeza. Era cierto, el dojo Tendo había sido destruido, y Happosai, así como los padres de Ranma y Akane habían muerto. Eso sin contar aquella derrota humillante que sufrieron ante ése hombre llamado Huranuk, la cual todavía recordaban.

-Oigan… creo que logro ver algo.-dijo Mouse, antes de limpiar sus lentes y colocárselos de nueva cuenta.

Finalmente, estaban cerca del muelle 17.

-Apurémonos… nos quedan diez minutos.-indicó Akane, antes de moverse hacia la bahía de Tokio.

-Momento… ¿qué tal si esto fuera… .-reflexionó Shampoo.

-No creo que sea una trampa… al menos no por ahora, aunque por si acaso, estén preparados para cualquier cosa.-indicó Cologne.

A los pocos minutos, en el muelle 17, los primeros en llegar eran los del grupo de Tomoeda. Aunque Sakura tuvo por unos instantes el deseo de hacer mil pedazos aquella carta después de leerla, prefirió luego contenerse y tras contactarse con Shaoran y Eriol, quien venía con Yue, Ruby-Moon y Spinel-Sun, explicándoles a grandes rasgos el asunto y llegar ella misma junto con Kerberos para afrontar lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

-He revisado los alrededores de este muelle… no hay ninguna persona que pudiera ser sospechosa por acá.-aclaró Shaoran, antes de haber rondado en las cercanías del lugar.

-Ya son las nueve de la noche… y parece que sólo nosotros somos los únicos que recibimos la… .-Yue iba a decir algo más, cuando notó la llegada de seis presencias particularmente fuertes, tras lo cual logró escuchar como frenaba una limosina, de la cual bajaba un hombre calvo que abría la puerta y dejaba que Saori Kido, junto con Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki bajaran.

Una vez que arrancó, Sakura logró reconocerlos y tras intercambiar un breve saludo se quedaron en silencio, esperando que aparezcan los demás.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente aparecían los digi-destinados.

-Vaya que nos tomó algo de tiempo venir hasta acá.-comentaba Davis, cuando en eso logró reconocer a los que estaban en el muelle 17.

-Sí, pero cuando menos logramos llegar, sólo hay que ver si esas Sailors y aquellos jóvenes locos de Nerima vienen.-dijo Matt.

Seguían pasando los minutos y finalmente empezaron a oírse algunos pasos, así como las voces de un grupo que charlaba en una forma animada.

-Les digo que si hubiesen seguido la dirección que les di… de seguro hubiésemos llegado más temprano.-insistía Ryoga.

-Si te hubiéramos tomado de guía, nosotros posiblemente acabamos en el Palacio Imperial.-le contestó Ranma.

-Vuelve a… .

-¡Silencio los dos! Lo importante es que llegamos, y que cuando menos no estamos solos-explicó Cologne, tras callar a ambos jóvenes.

Tras un siguiente intercambio de saludos, cada cual empezó a preguntarse si alguno de los miembros de los otros grupos había repartido aquellas extrañas cartas. Sin embargo, no hubo demasiado tiempo de reflexionar sobre eso, ya que finalmente había llegado el último grupo.

-Menos mal que ahora llegamos a tiempo.-dijo Serena.

-Claro… para ti llegar quince minutos tarde es llegar a tiempo.-le contestó Rei.

-Oye, pues dime qué esperabas. Aún no han vuelto Artemis ni Luna y… .

-Cálmense ambas.-repuso Setsuna, antes de dirigirse a los integrantes de los otros grupos.-Muy bien, ¿alguno de ustedes mandó aquellas cartas?

Todos los que estaban reunidos se miraron entre sí, finalmente fue Seiya el primero en hablar.

-Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber… es extraño, ¿quién querría que todos estemos reunidos?

-Lo mismo digo yo… he leído esa condenada carta varias veces y aún no tengo la menor idea de quién pudo haberla mandado… ¿no fue alguna de ustedes?-preguntó Izzy a las Sailor Scouts.

Las jovencitas negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-No… y esto es lo más extraño de todo esto… no se me ocurre quien pudo haber mandado esta carta e indicándonos tantas precauciones.-musitó Michiru.

-Pues no creo que ninguno de nosotros haya sido el responsable de esto… de otro modo no nos hubiésemos demorado tanto al llegar.-reflexionó Ukyo.

Todos voltearon a ver a los de Tomoeda, los cuales negaron con la cabeza.

-No, nadie entre nosotros tendría que ver en algo así… excepto tú… tal vez.-reflexionó Shaoran, antes de ver a Eriol.

-No… yo no mandé aquellas cartas… en todo caso, cuando menos le hubiera dicho esto a Sakura frente a frente.-respondió la reencarnación de Lead Clow.

-Pero si entonces no fuiste tú… ¿quién?-inquirió Sakura.

-Creo que es tiempo que sepan las respuestas a muchas cosas de una vez.

Sobre unos enormes contenedores, se hallaba una figura que todos los que habían sido reunidos reconocieron de golpe, apenas salió de las sombras.

-Disculpen que no los haya llamado por teléfono o les mande un mail… pero las cosas de momento están tan duras que debí reunirlos de esta forma.

-¿Para qué nos has reunido, "Guardián"?-dijo Haruka, antes de colocarse en posición de batalla contra el sujeto que al parecer era amigo de uno de esos Shadow Warriors.

-Pues definitivamente no es pelear con ustedes… si así lo hubiese querido, los hubiese separado, así se me haría más fácil.

-¡Miserable! ¡Confiesa de una vez! ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese tal Carlos?-inquirió Seiya, antes de empezar a arder su cosmoenergía, cuando en eso Ikki colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo.-Ikki.

-No Seiya… dejemos que hable… de una cosa estoy seguro, este hombre no es un cobarde o un traidor… yo mismo lo comprobé cuando peleé contra él.-respondió Ikki, con lo cual todos empezaron a calmarse un poco.

-Primero es necesario que dos amigos de ustedes vuelvan.-declaró el hombre de armadura azulada señalando hacia las Sailors.-Por lo visto no hubo necesidad de que intercedieran por mí.

De pronto es cuando aparecen las figuras de dos pequeños félidos que corren rápidamente hacia Serena y Mina.

-Luna, Artemis… ¡qué bueno es verlos!

-Estábamos siguiendo tus indicaciones pero fue imposible ubicar a Paul.-repuso Luna, buscando mentir lo mejor posible ante la líder de las Sailor Scouts.-Mas bien, lo encontramos a él.

-¿Los trató bien, no?-inquirió Mina.

-Puedo asegurarlo.-respondió Artemis, intentando apartar de su mente la comida que él y Luna tuvieron y lo que Paul había comido aquella vez.

-Iack… ¿qué es ese olor?-repuso Hotaru, sintiendo un olor horrendo que provenía de ambos gatos así como de aquél hombre.

-Bueno, las cosas estuvieron difíciles y el "Guardián" tuvo que tomar medidas más radicales para evitar confrontaciones inútiles.-repuso Artemis.

-Huele a porquería.-repuso Shampoo.

-Casi pareciera que salieron de las alcantarillas.-dijo Shun.

Seiya, Ken y Shaoran se miraron a los ojos un momento y asintieron con sus cabezas.

-Si… necesitaremos un baño.-murmuró el joven de ojos azul-grises, fingiendo demencia.

-Pero… ¿no tienes acaso el poder para lidiar con Takera?-inquirió Eriol, terciando con aquella charla.-¿Para qué evitar confrontaciones?

-Ya saben que las cosas se han vuelto mucho más difíciles. Demasiado más de lo que hubiese podido prever.-respondió Paul.

El joven Guardián de Bronce se aproximó unos pasos frente a ellos, quedando totalmente a la luz, antes de hablar.

-Necesitamos un lugar más tranquilo… síganme por favor.

Todos caminaron en medio de un silencio particularmente tenso, con una ligera distancia de aquél hombre de gesto duro y frío el cual aún generaba un poco de desconfianza. Poco a poco se iban alejando de los muelles, y se acercaban cada vez más a la playa, la cual estaba realmente hermosa aquella noche. Había luna llena y un hermoso cielo estrellado, el mismo oleaje del mar se hallaba tranquilo.

Fue cuando aquél hombre armó una fogata reuniendo un poco de madera y encendiéndola con una pequeña descarga de energía y luego se dirigió a todos sus interlocutores.

-Posiblemente hace unos días yo hubiese preferido ir a pelear sólo contra los caronianos… intentarlo solo por una última vez en una pelea que de seguro iba a perder. Sin embargo, en estos días, pude reflexionar sobre una serie de cosas… creo que realmente yo no hubiera querido pelear contra ustedes… y creo que ustedes no hubieran querido pelear contra mí.

Antes que alguno de ellos lo interrumpiera, el Guardián continuó.

-Increíblemente he aprendido que a veces vale la pena confiar en otros… por más sólo que uno esté a veces… por más miedo que uno tenga, a veces… se debe superar el miedo para vencer.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-inquirió Mina.

-A que es tiempo de que sepan algunas cosas, Mina Aino.

Justo cuando Mina iba a reclamarle sobre su identidad, el Guardián empezó a colocar sus manos en el casco.

-Vas a… .-decía Sakura, azorada ante lo que iba a pasar.

-Así es… creo que es tiempo de que todos ustedes sepan cuál es mi verdadera identidad... agradécele a Kaho… y a Tseu.-Paul apartó sus manos por un momento antes de observar al mar.

Sólo espero hacer lo correcto pero… , pensaba el Guardián de Bronce, a sabiendas del riesgo que tomaría al hacer una acción tan simple como remover el casco que recubría su cabello.

-Descuida… nadie aquí revelará tu identidad.-dijo Kari, casi como animándolo a quitarse el casco, con una sonrisa honesta marcando su rostro.

-Eso ya lo sé.

Tras eso, se quitó el casco. Algunos de los que lo habían visto alguna vez se hallaban más que azorados por lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser… eres el joven del hospital… .-dijo Tai.

-No sólo eso… yo te vi una vez… tú estabas tosiendo y escupías sangre.-recordó Ken.

-Esto… esto debe ser una coincidencia.-recordó Ami como en aquél tiroteo pudo con aquellos hombres.

-¡Tiene que serlo!-exclamó Rei.-¡Es decir, sé que eres bueno peleando pero… .

-No… no es una coincidencia… ni tampoco es un sueño, jovencitas, así que no piensen en que despertarán.-dijo el Guardián de Bronce, refiriéndose a todas las Sailors.-Me presentaré ante los que no me conocen… es un honor conocerlos… soy Paul Tapia.

Fin del capítulo 32.

Notas del Autor:

Finalmente sucedió lo que debía darse de forma inevitable. Al fin comenzó la reunión de los héroes, esto justo a punto de que suceda lo que ya se ve como el ataque de los caronianos contra la Tierra. ¿Llegarán a tiempo los refuerzos de la Liga Planetaria para salvar el día? ¿Se podrá detener esta terrible amenaza a contrarreloj? ¿Cuál será el desenlace de todo esto? Estas y muchas más interrogantes serán resueltas… a medida que lleguemos al final, jajajajajaja.

Comentarios, dudas, amenazas, sugerencias, sobornos, insinuaciones y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 33.


	33. Verdades

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 33: VERDADES**

Todos los que estaban presentes en aquél momento quedaron azorados ante aquella revelación, pero en especial las Sailor Scouts. El sujeto que estaba frente a frente, que se removió aquél enorme casco que cubría su despeinado cabello… el "Guardián"… era Paul Tapia.

-No… esto debe de ser un sueño muy extraño.-Lita se sostenía la cabeza mientras observaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Ya lo dije… no es un sueño y no esperen que despertarán.-respondió Paul.

Serena observó atentamente al joven Tapia, viendo a los ojos a ése hombre cuya cara lucía sucia y que emanaba hedor de todos los poros de su cuerpo, antes de reparar en lo irónico de la situación. No hacía mucho estaba preocupada por él ya que sabía que podrían matarlo, y él mismo había salido de allí mostrando culpa y deseando haber hecho mucho más… ahora todo tenía sentido. Lo perseguían porque era demasiado peligroso para los caronianos.

-Sé que es demasiado tarde esto que voy a decir pero… lamento que todo esto haya pasado… de verdad hubiera querido evitar esas muertes… pero no pude.

-Tú… .-Serena iba a abofetear a Paul allí mismo, pero apenas logró contenerse.

-Debí matar a Uthbak, lo sé… soy culpable de que hayas perdido al amor de tu vida… te veía allí llorando. No tienes idea de cuánto hubiera querido evitar que sufras, y lo mismo va para ustedes. De verdad, lo lamento.

-Entonces, el periodista con el que se iba a reunir el doctor Asamori… .-decía Tatsumi, recordando de a pocos lo que pasó.

-Sí. Intentaba tratar de advertirles a pesar del pésimo inicio que tuvimos, desafortunadamente aprendí por las malas que los caronianos tienen bien vigiladas las redes de comunicación telefónica y electrónica de este mundo. De haberme prevenido de eso, quizá el doctor hubiera salvado la vida y… .-antes que el Guardián de Bronce terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido.

Sakura entonces pateó a Paul en el tobillo izquierdo, aunque éste de hecho no sintió nada, sólo contempló a la Card Master por un momento, de cuyos hermosos ojos ahora manaban las lágrimas.

-Eres… eres un miserable… tú pudiste haber evitado todo esto y… .

-No Sakura… no hubiese podido nunca… no soy Dios.

-Tú no entiendes… me comporté como un monstruo ante mis seres queridos… vi como mataron a toda la familia de Shaoran, a Meiling, a mi hermano, a Tomoyo… incluso sentí como Yukito se sacrificaba.-Sakura rompió a llorar, mientras abrazaba a Paul y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas con sus puños.- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no apareciste?!

-Lo mismo digo yo… pudiste haber evitado que Cody muriera… ¡¿tienes idea de lo que causó esa simple distracción?!-inquirió Tai, que era sostenido por Matt y Davis para evitar que trate de lanzarse contra aquél hombre.

-No pierdan la calma.-dijo Paul en un murmullo apenas audible, aunque notó como Ranma se acercaba ante él.

-Pudiste evitar que Kuno, Kodachi y el maestro Happosai murieran en la pelea contra ese tal Carlos si lo hubieses vencido… no eres más que… .-Ranma se logró contener, pero el Guardián de Bronce percibió sus pensamientos y lo sostenía de la solapa mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de ira por un instante, tornándose a llamaradas plateadas y generando que todos se coloquen en guardia por un momento.

-¿Un qué, ah? Responde… ¿por qué te contienes?... Dilo con toda la confianza del mundo… que soy un fracasado, o un cobarde, o un canalla… era eso lo que me ibas a decir… ¡DILO!-gritó Paul, antes de mandar de un empellón al joven Saotome al piso, para luego exhalar fuertemente y dejando que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad.

Ranma sólo volteó a verlo antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Si… no pudiste… .

-¿Pudiste haberlo evitado? ¿Alguno de nosotros tuvo siquiera una idea de lo enorme que era todo esto? Para empezar… antes que yo, ustedes son los defensores de este mundo… ninguno de los miembros de cada grupo tenía conocimiento de los demás y lo poco que sabían apenas era para considerarse como leyenda urbana.-respondió Paul, tras contar mentalmente hasta diez y evitar darle una paliza al de trenza.

-¿Cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar con todo esto?-inquirió Shiryu.

-Simple… debieron haber oído alguna vez algo que dice que el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo, ¿no? Bien, pues yo soy el enemigo de sus enemigos… y por ende tenemos algo en común… debemos unirnos para vencer a los caronianos de una vez y por todas.

-¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?-inquirió Hyoga.

-Cierto… ese sujeto llamado Carlos te llamó camarada… ¿cómo se supone que debemos tomar eso?-preguntó Michiru.

-No es como si tuviéramos a mano un detector de mentiras.-repuso Ami, en forma pensativa.

Fue ése el momento en que la Card Master intervino.

-De hecho… si, si la tenemos. Una de mis Cards puede hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Akane.

-A que podemos saber si en verdad el "Guardián" está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. ¡Balanza!-exclamó la joven Kinomoto.

De pronto apareció ante todos una enorme balanza dorada que levitaba sobre el suelo. En su parte superior estaba en cuya pesa izquierda estaba la luna, y en la derecha estaba el sol. Y en todas direcciones lo único que veía aquél heterodoxo grupo era la bóveda celeste repleta de estrellas por todos lados. Ya dejaban de verse los contenedores y los muelles a lo lejos, y elementos más cercanos como el mar, la arena, la Luna y su reflejo en el océano, o cualquier indicio que indicara que estuvieran ellos en la Tierra, era como si de pronto hubieran sido llevados al cielo y caminaran sobre el mismo, rodeados solo por estrellas.

Fue entonces cuando aquella balanza se colocó frente al Guardián de Bronce, y allí Paul sintió como si de dicha Card se emitiera una extraña energía que circulaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, como si pudiera observar con claridad sus reacciones faciales y corporales, así como se adentraba en las profundidades de su cerebro.

-Cálida.-murmuró Paul, sobre la energía que lo rodeaba por completo.-Por lo visto la Card es como el dueño.

-¡No creas que halagándome conseguirás algo!-exclamó Sakura, ligeramente nerviosa ante aquella última frase.-Esto es necesario para saber si dices la verdad ante mis preguntas.

Como un juego de verdad o reto, con la diferencia que todo serán verdades y no podré contestar de vuelta, pensó el joven Guardián de Bronce.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Paul Tapia.

Fue cuando la balanza se inclinó hacia la derecha, con la pesa del sol llevando el mayor peso sobre la pesa de la luna.

-¿Qué significa eso?-inquirió Shampoo.

-Que ése hombre ha dicho la verdad. Mi reencarnación anterior diseñó esta Card inspirado en el juicio de Osiris.-respondió Eriol.

-¿El juicio de Osiris?-preguntó Mina.

-Según los antiguos egipcios, cuando a una persona le tocaba morir ésta debía ser juzgada para ver si su vida había sido recta. Colocaban el corazón en la pesa izquierda, y una pluma en la pesa derecha. Y la pluma siempre debía pesar más, de otro modo entonces la persona sometida a juicio habría tenido una vida que no estaba en la rectitud y… .

-Y tenía que sufrir una segunda muerte que destruía su existencia.-completó Ami.

-Claro, ésta Card no llega a tanto, pero permite determinar el grado de las mentiras que pudieran ser dichas. Por eso siempre debe mantenerse esa proporción. El sol pesando más que la luna.

Tras aquél breve intervalo, Sakura volvió a preguntar.

-No importa que luzcas esa armadura ante todos. ¿Eres el "Guardián"?

Después de un tenso instante de silencio, Paul respondió.

-Sí, lo soy.

Fue entonces que Lita se acercó a Sakura y le murmuró algo al oído. La Card Master la miró extrañada y asintió, tras lo cual dirigió otra pregunta a su interlocutor.

-¿Eres o has sido realmente un periodista del Yomiuri Shimbun? ¿O aquello fue una falsa identidad?

-Las dos cosas.

-¡¿No juegues conmigo?! ¡¿Fue una forma de cubrir tu espalda?! ¡¿Sí o no?!

-Sí y no, Sakura.

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada sobre aquella extraña respuesta, lo increíble sucedió, y la pesa de la derecha mantuvo su posición sobre la de la izquierda. Aquél hombre había dicho la verdad.

-No… no puede ser posible. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es ésa?-inquirió una sorprendida Sakura.-¡No tiene sentido algo así!

-La clase de respuesta que se esperaría de alguien como yo.-respondió el joven de ojos azul-grises.-Puedo responder que mi trabajo en ese diario fue una falsa identidad, y diré la verdad. Podría decir que no fue el caso, y también estaría diciendo lo correcto. Incluso tomaría ambas alternativas a la vez, y diría algo que a todas luces es cierto.

Luego de aquello, Paul exhaló largamente y le dirigió una mirada a todo su auditorio.

-Sé que lo que les contaré les sonará a una locura completa pero es la verdad… mi naturaleza es distinta a la de todos ustedes y esto se debe a que soy una anomalía… la fusión de dos seres.-fue tras eso que el Guardián hizo una pausa, y entonces dejó que los demás hablaran ante él, a la vez que notaba que la balanza se mantenía igual, sin reflejar que dijera mentiras.

-¿Fusión de dos seres?-preguntó Shun.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Ami.

-Algo pasó, no logro recordar que fue con exactitud. Solo sé que ocurrió un fenómeno en el cual acabó dándose esta fusión y que poseo los recuerdos de dos vidas… en una, era un periodista libertino que vivía en un mundo muy similar a éste sólo que sin héroes como ustedes, todos allí sólo éramos seres tan comunes como el que menos… recuerdo que me despidieron, me emborraché y tuve un ataque cardíaco… sé que mi corazón dejó de latir pero… .-Paul notó algunas caras de incredulidad aunque la balanza todavía indicaba que decía la verdad.

Se hizo el silencio, cuando de pronto Saori intervino.

-Continúa.

-¿Qué?-dijo Paul, sintiendo como algo de sudor recorría su frente.

-Por favor, continúa.

-El caso es que aparte de esa vida… también recuerdo otra en la que tengo los recuerdos de un guerrero de una dimensión futurista que se halla envuelta en una guerra caótica a nivel galáctico… sólo recuerdo pedazos de ésta vida… .

Paul notó cierto interés de parte de su auditorio, fue cuando Sakura intervino.

-¿Ése Shadow Warrior que decía conocerte? ¿Carlos?-inquirió Sakura, y luego que su interlocutor asintiera levemente, prosiguió.-¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-De lo que he podido recordar… sé que Carlos alguna vez fue así como yo un Guardián de Bronce y éramos grandes amigos pero cuando nos mandaron a un planeta llamado Milesto, lo creí muerto tras una pelea que tuvimos para tratar de pacificar ese mundo que estaba envuelto en una sangrienta guerra civil… aunque nunca se pudo hallar su cuerpo, pese a que la búsqueda duró semanas enteras… no esperaba que esté aquí y ahora peleando del lado de los Shadow Warriors.

Tras eso, aquél hombre apretó sus puños con fuerza y habló con algo de rabia en su voz.

-De haberlo podido salvar quizá no tendríamos que estar enfrentándolo ahora… aquellas cosas que pasaron en Milesto fueron tan terribles y creerlo muerto me llenó de tal furia.-Paul inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza, haciendo que todos de pronto retrocedieran un paso instintivamente.-Vinieron hacia mí, y los ataqué con toda mi fuerza sin refrenarme para nada… a pesar que luego me juzgaron y encontraron que realmente era inocente quedó el apodo de "el carnicero de Milesto" cuando se referían a mí en los bajos fondos.

Fue allí que Serena intervino.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste estas cosas?

-¿Cómo poder decirlas si ni siquiera podía entender qué estaba pasando? Yo ni siquiera era capaz de entender cómo en un momento estaba a punto de morir, y al siguiente no sólo entendía japonés sino que andaba vestido con ropas extrañas. No sabía nada de nada cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cómo volar! ¡Una de las cosas más elementales entre nosotros los Guardianes y la desconocía por completo! ¡Si no la hubiera recordado de milagro, hubiese muerto y quizá los primeros en morir luego de mí hubieran sido ésos niños!-respondió Paul, a la vez que señalaba con su índice derecho a los digi-destinados y a Sakura.

-¿Cómo es posible lograr creer tal cosa? ¿Qué nos garantiza que no estés inventando todo esto para evitar que te matemos ahora y emplees algún tipo de poder para neutralizar a Balanza?-inquirió Hyoga.

-Si hubiera querido evitar que me maten, lo más lógico hubiera sido evitarlos en vez de atraerlos acá a hablar a todos ustedes. Sería más conveniente para mí enfrentarlos por separado, que enfrentarlos en conjunto. Tan igual como le convendría a los caronianos.-Paul entonces notó que su auditorio empezaba a prestarle algo más de interés y siguió.-Escuchen… sé que empezamos de una muy mala forma pero yo soy quien conoce mejor que nadie la forma de cómo vencer a esos caronianos y no podré lograrlo sólo, ya no tengo pociones… la última fue en los padres de ésos dos muchachitos.

Fue allí cuando Matt y T.K. quedaron azorados y el mayor de ambos digi-destinados habló.

-¿Ellos están bien? No los habíamos visto y… .

-Hacerlos volver con ustedes los hubiera puesto en peligro.-repuso el Guardián de Bronce.-Sus padres estaban siendo perseguidos por la gente de Takera. Los habían torturado, y los iban a matar.

-¡¿Y entonces?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó T.K.

-Intervine, debí eliminar a aquellos hombres. Los atendí con mi última poción y luego los envié a Osaka, tengo entendido que allí hay una especie de resistencia más o menos organizada que ya colaboró dándole al resto del mundo evidencia que Takera ha actuado como un tirano perverso y… bueno, disculparán si intervine en la vida de sus padres, pero necesitaban identidades falsas y se me hizo más fácil hacerlos aparecer como casados en el registro civil.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. En todo aquél tiempo la balanza se había mantenido con el mayor peso en la pesa derecha, lo que implicaba que aquél hombre estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso hizo que especialmente los digi-destinados se asombraran, es decir… aquél tipo que parecía una especie de cabrón desgraciado, no sólo estaba sometiéndose a decir la verdad ante todos, sino que encima admitía haberle salvado la vida a los padres de dos de los suyos, e incluso casarlos en el proceso.

-¿Casaste a nuestros padres?-inquirió Matt, aún boquiabierto, al igual que su hermano y todos los presentes.

-No realmente, sólo los tuve que hacer aparecer así. Lamento si intervine en su vida familiar, pero ante situaciones extremas, medidas extremas en algunos casos.

Fue cuando nuevamente el Santo del Cisne intervino.

-Aún así, no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Empleas algún método para eventualmente engañar la Card de ésa niña?

-Es cierto, responde eso Guardián.-repuso Sailor Uranus.

-¿Cómo podría superar la magia de ésa jovencita si mis talentos mágicos son escasos? Y no tengo en mi Armor Capsule ninguna función que me permita superar a un detector de mentiras. Además, medítenlo un segundo… ¿si hubiera querido matarlos no hubiera ejecutado el trabajo en más de un encuentro que hemos tenido? Cuando menos varios de ustedes hubiesen estado muertos, y ni siquiera me hubiera molestado en salvar a esa chiquilla a la que cuidas, Haruka.-repuso Paul, señalando a Hotaru.-Podría intentar pelear por mi cuenta, y quizá me llevaría conmigo a un Shadow Warrior, con suerte tal vez a dos… pero eso no es suficiente para detener esta locura… y por eso es que invoco su ayuda… a todos ustedes.

En ningún momento Balanza había dejado de estar inclinada con el mayor peso colocado en la pesa del sol. Vale decir, aquél hombre estaba diciendo en todo aquél tiempo la verdad. Fue entonces que Sakura retiró a dicha Card, y todo el ambiente lucía como estaba antes, y aquél fue el momento en que Eriol caminó unos pasos, antes de observar la Luna reflejada en el mar. Tras eso, volteó a ver al joven Tapia directamente a los ojos y habló.

-En realidad… si analizamos las cosas con calma, todos nosotros tuvimos la culpa de esta derrota, no fue sólo el Guardián de Bronce… yo por ejemplo, debí advertirle a Shion y a Dohko en mi vida anterior sobre lo que iba a pasar… la conspiración de Saga, las veces en que Atena hubiese podido morir, y ahora… la invasión de esos extraterrestres.

-Nadie tuvo la culpa de todo esto totalmente… este ataque de los caronianos es algo que nunca debió darse, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que parte de mí me dice que ellos deben ser derrotados en su propia dimensión a toda costa… debemos detener los esfuerzos del emperador… ¿o acaso dejarán que este mundo y sus habitantes sean esclavizados?

-No es sólo decir: vamos a detener a ese ser maligno y sus esbirros… debe haber algo más por lo cual debamos seguir adelante contigo.-dijo Shaoran.

-Explícate, niño.-preguntó Ikki.

-¿Creen acaso que con buenas intenciones solamente le ganaremos a esos asesinos? ¿Acaso no recuerdan como nos vencieron? Ellos… asesinaron a mi familia en Hong Kong y me hicieron verlo… secuestraron y torturaron a Sakura… mataron a mucha gente que apreciamos como Yukito, Tomoyo y… bueno, también Touya… y no pude estar allí ni hacer nada efectivo para detenerlos.-explicó el niño chino en medio de un sollozo.

-Aún pese a que hayamos perdido nuestros seres queridos… tenemos un deber y… .-Paul iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la Card Master, que lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

-¡¿Cuál es la razón para pelear?! ¡Dánosla entonces… danos una razón para seguir luchando, Paul! ¡EXPLÍCALO!-gritó Sakura con desesperación evidente reflejada en su voz casi cortada, en sus ojos llorosos y algo rojos, así como en el resto de su lenguaje corporal.

En ese preciso instante, el joven guerrero de la luz no sabía que decir. Realmente sentía que había una razón de fondo para seguir luchando, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para precisarlo. Sin embargo, en un momento reparó en la arena y tuvo una extraña inspiración para seguir hablando. Cogió un puñado de arena en su mano y empezó a dejarla caer de a pocos.

-Sinceramente las palabras que diré quizá suenen de lo más cursis… pero ahora mismo les daré a todos ustedes una razón de fondo para seguir luchando… tierra.-dijo el Guardián de Bronce, dejando énfasis en esa última palabra.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Akane.

-Explica eso… .-pidió Yolei.

-Pueda que hayan perdido a sus seres queridos, objetos preciados, e incluso el ver a su alrededor esta estela de muerte y devastación les inspira una enorme sensación de impotencia… de desear abandonar esta lucha… sé que la batalla de Tokio ha costado caro y que todos nosotros deseamos ceder… .

Paul notó la atención de todos los allí presentes la cual se volcaba sobre él y eso le hizo tomar más confianza.

-¿No se han detenido a pensar en la tierra? Ella nos acoge… a nosotros y a otras millones de vidas… seres racionales o irracionales. ¿Es acaso justo que seamos tan egoístas? ¿Cuánto tiempo han vivido en este mundo? ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte? Yo sólo he vivido por unos días y sin embargo, ahora sé que obré mal al no confiar en todos ustedes.

En ese momento, el Guardián de Bronce empezó a levantar la voz y hablar con una emoción cada vez más fuerte, mientras apretaba su puño derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar, para impresión de todo su auditorio.

-En esta tierra vivimos libres, hubo y hay seres que esta tierra engendró que valen tanto la pena… ¡Y CONFÍAN EN NOSOTROS! ¡¿LES DAREMOS LA ESPALDA?! ¡¿ACASO SEREMOS TAN EGOÍSTAS?!-tras aquello, Paul empezó a bajar un poco el tono de su voz.-No sé lo que decidan pero yo iré a enfrentar ahora mismo a los caronianos… sólo o acompañado… aunque quisiera pelear lado a lado con ustedes. No son sólo nuestras vidas… son todos aquellos que centran sus esperanzas en nosotros así como este mundo que nos acogió… y nuestra libertad misma.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron en shock al ver al "Guardián" hablarles así, fue en eso que Seiya tomó la palabra.

-Tienes razón… nuestro deber es proteger a Atena y a este mundo… ¿qué diablos hacemos acá lamentándonos? Hagámoslo… derrotemos a los Shadow Warriors y salvemos este mundo.

-Es verdad.-intervino Davis.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Tai.

-Lo obvio… para que lamentarnos y dejarle terreno a esos miserables que devastaron el Digimundo y que mataron a Cody, Mimi, Palmon y Digmon… así como al señor Genai y a muchos digimons… por ellos, es que debemos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas.-declaró el digi-destinado.

-También es nuestro deber protegerlo de esos miserables… ¡De seguro Darien lo hubiera querido así!-exclamó Serena, llorando por unos momentos para luego seguir.-Este mundo nos lo pide… debemos luchar por él.

Tras aquello, los de Nerima y los de Tomoeda fueron observados de pronto por todos los miembros de los otros grupos.

-¿Qué decidirán ustedes?-preguntó Shiryu.

-Esos miserables mataron a muchos de nuestros seres queridos… por supuesto que no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya.-anunció Ranma, mientras que el resto de los artistas marciales asentían con la cabeza y él mismo chocaba su puño izquierdo con su mano derecha.

Sakura entonces observó a todos con detenimiento. Aún sentía algo de temor en su ser, ella nunca había vivido un ambiente tan cargado de violencia y muerte ni tampoco había sido manipulada de tal forma o peor aún, sintiendo tal grado de odio hacia alguien como Adelia. Tenía miedo de actuar así de nuevo… de volverse una asesina. Sin embargo, se le vinieron a la mente las escenas en que morían tanto los seres queridos de Shaoran, como su hermano, su mejor amiga, y alguien como Yukito, quien fuera antes su amor platónico.

Las palabras estaban resonando en su mente… eran sus últimas palabras… de dos de sus seres más queridos… e incluso la muerte de Yukito… él se había sacrificado para que Yue pudiera seguir viviendo y protegiéndola.

-¡Tienen razón!-exclamó Sakura de pronto.

-Sakura… .-dijo Ken.

-Yo debo confesar que aún tengo miedo… pero Yukito, Tomoyo y Touya han muerto y creían en mí a pesar de todo lo que sucedía… creían que podía hacer algo para detener esto, tal como ustedes creen ahora. Y por eso… por eso… debo seguir en esta lucha, debo hacer un poquito al menos… ¡no importa a que costo!-exclamó Sakura.

Fue ese el momento donde el Guardián de Bronce intervino para hablar.

-Excelente, es bueno saber que todos estamos ahora en el mismo barco. Tan solo necesito pedirte un pequeño favor, niña.

Antes que la joven Kinomoto preguntara qué era, un mensaje mental le llegó directamente a su cabeza y ella respondió.

-Oh, seguro. Es más, la hubiera usado contigo si no fuera porque no sé como tomarías si veías que empleara hacia mí una de mis Cards. ¡Burbuja!

Fue allí cuando de una de aquellas Cards apareció una enorme espuma compuesta de infinidad de burbujas rosas, casi similar a la que podría ser generada por acción del jabón, del shampoo, o incluso de un detergente.

-Relajante.-repuso Paul.

Así, él era rodeado por aquella extraña masa jabonosa que se colaba la armadura y la ropa hasta llegar a todos los poros de su cuerpo y removía aquella suciedad que estaba impregnada en su piel. Y junto con ella, aquél olor pestilente que tenía el Guardián fruto del sudor, la tensión y las cloacas, finalmente desaparecía. Un instante después, aquella masa jabonosa se retiró y volvió a adoptar la forma de una Sakura Card, dejando a aquél hombre libre de aquella suciedad aunque con un aspecto algo descuidado por esa barba de varios días que tenía aquél hombre.

-Bien… entonces no hay más que decir… propongo que vayamos directamente contra esos caronianos y les demos una lección.-dijo Seiya mientras apretaba su puño derecho.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, ¿qué dicen?-preguntó Paul.

Sin embargo, Eriol meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No podemos lanzarnos a un asalto directo. Todavía no sabemos desde dónde operan y aún de hacerlo, nada garantiza que tengan prisioneros que usen como escudos humanos.

Todos meditaron un segundo sobre eso y llegaron a la conclusión que era una posibilidad muy fuerte. Entonces Saori se dirigió ante todos.

-Propongo algo, por ahora separémonos y reunámonos en mi casa… estaré esperándolos… creo que en una hora estará bien.

Dicho y hecho, cada grupo se separó; aunque notaron algo curioso.

-¿No sería mejor que estuvieras con un grupo?-preguntó Lita

-Sería lo más idóneo pero mientras estén cazándome no puedo arriesgarme a nada, descuiden… veré como llegar allá.-Paul dio un enorme salto y para cuando todos se hubiesen dado cuenta ya estaba a una gran distancia de ellos.-¡En la mansión Kido será entonces!

Mientras ellos se separaban, Huranuk y varios Shadow Warriors tenían una reunión secreta en una de las habitaciones. Sólo esperaban a que Kales y Yanil llegaran a la reunión. Pasados unos minutos, ambos hermanos entraron a la habitación.

-Disculpen, estábamos ocupados.-dijo Kales adelantándose a todos.

-Lo sabíamos, es mejor pasar a lo que es importante.-dijo Draloth, mientras sus ojos tornaban de amarillentos a plateados de golpe.

-Wow… Draloth, tranquilo.-inquirió Yanil, notando que el aura del más alto del grupo parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Su reacción es comprensible.-contestó Arinus, mientras se acomodaba mejor la máscara.-Carlos eliminó a Uthbak, usando el yahikde al destrozarle el corazón en el proceso.

Aquello dejó en shock a los recién llegados.

-Dejen ver si entiendo bien… Carlos Vilanova… esa basura terrestre se ha atrevido a humillar a alguien como Uthbak… un caroniano completo.-Kales aún no podía hacerse a la idea de tal cosa.

-Así como lo escuchas Kales, nuestros satélites ya detectaron lo que Carlos hizo. Posiblemente pueda salirse de control y traicionarnos de un momento a otro.-teorizó Adelia.

-Aún no puedo creerlo… ese miserable empleó yahikde a uno de los nuestros.-Yanil entonces activó su sable de luz y se dispuso a ir contra Carlos pero Uysard y Caridi le cerraron el paso.

-Espera Yanil… .-decía la Shadow Warrior obesa.

-Alguien como él merece ser tratado del peor modo por esto que hizo, nadie que haya cometido yahikde a uno de los nuestros merece morir tan rápido.-aclaró Uysard.

-Pues, ¿qué proponen?-inquirió Toufar, que también sentía deseos de asesinar a Carlos en ese instante.

-Espera Toufar… estoy recibiendo comunicación a través de la "Yusud", parece que Su Ilustrísima ha logrado percibir lo que pasó.

A los pocos segundos, se vio como aparecía una imagen en tres dimensiones de la figura cubierta por una capucha y una túnica negras, destacándose siempre las llamaradas plateadas de odio e ira inimaginables del emperador de Caronia.

-Confirmen lo que creo que pasó… ¿acaso uno de mis Shadow Warriors murió por yahikde?-siseó el emperador.

-Mucho me temo que tal cosa es cierta, Su Ilustrísima… Uthbak murió a manos de Carlos después de haber estado peleando contra un Guardián de Bronce.

-Esa asquerosa marioneta terrestre por lo visto es incapaz de saber dónde deben radicar sus lealtades… debe sufrir como nunca antes en su existencia, antes de morir… a partir de ahora Huranuk y Draloth estarán a cargo de esta misión, resuelvan esto pronto ya que yo tengo cosas más importantes que atender.

-Comprendido, Su Ilustrísima.-respondieron todos los allí presentes en ese momento.

Una cosa era segura con esto, Carlos iba a vivir un poco más, pero sufriría como nunca ante los guerreros imperiales.

-Entonces ya que así están las cosas les propongo que hagamos una reunión de experiencias.-dijo Atyon mientras entraba en la habitación.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió el de cabeza rapada.

-Sencillo Toufar, todos necesitamos saber lo más que podamos de nuestros enemigos y no dejar que Carlos sepa de esto. Sólo así tendremos una ventaja segura sobre él en caso de una batalla.-explicó Zaotyon respondiendo por su hermano.

Los imperiales lo pensaron un segundo. Esa era una ventaja que podían usar a su favor y ya que todos tenían poderes psíquicos muy desarrollados entonces no sentirían casi ningún cansancio.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Draloth, antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos así como todos sus camaradas.

Tras un segundo, sólo se notó como aparecía un ligero destello negruzco alrededor de todos ellos mientras compartían sus experiencias en ese mundo. Una tras otra, las imágenes mentales se agolpaban y organizaban en las mentes de todos los presentes, entrando de lleno a sus cerebros y adaptándose sin problemas. Finalmente Kales abrió los ojos, antes de hablar.

-Excelente… esta vez esos miserables no podrán derrotarnos ni aunque quieran.

Ajeno a todo aquello, el Shadow Warrior terrestre se encontraba en su habitación, tratando de mantener la calma ante aquellos pensamientos que iban bombardeando una y otra vez su conciencia.

¿Realmente era lo correcto pelear de esa forma? Matando. Destruyendo. Haciendo sufrir a otros. ¿Era esa la vida que realmente debía tener? Aparte, durante un segundo mientras hacía yahikde a Uthbak sentía un enorme asco mientras hacía eso, como si el proceder con algo así le fuera casi vomitivo. Cosa poco común, ya que un Shadow Warrior que dominase el arte oculto del yahikde debía sentir placer con eso.

No, no podía ser. Lo de Uthbak era algo necesario, ya que siempre lo había humillado en la orden de los Shadow Warriors, señalándolo a cada oportunidad como "ese vulgar perro terrestre". Aparte, ¿qué tal si esa chica llamada Kazumi decía la verdad? No, imposible. El emperador nunca le mentiría… ¿o sí?

-No… tal cosa es imposible, estuve a punto de morir y le debo la vida… aunque varios Shadow Warriors me hayan humillado, debo ser leal al emperador.

Carlos siguió recordando, una y otra vez el duro entrenamiento que Paul y él tenían en Hylure. Se trataban como hermanos, ambos eran huérfanos, cada cual había vivido como un vagabundo, e incluso cometieron algunos robos menores para conseguir algo de pan en los días más duros de sus respectivas infancias, solos ante una realidad que ante la guerra a veces era un tanto insensible.

El haber llegado a la Orden era para alguien como Carlos una bendición, y sobrevivir a ese horrible rito de iniciación para poder ser aprendiz de la Orden era una de las cosas que recordaba con más orgullo. ¿Cómo no sentirse orgulloso de haber resistido por un día entero los feroces ataques de varios aprendices sin comer ni dormir? Eso era demostrar verdadera fuerza de espíritu, al estar peleando sin cesar, yendo incluso a pesar de que todo su cuerpo por momentos no hubiera dado más debido al cansancio y al dolor, eso era ser aceptado entre Guardianes.

Sin embargo, precisamente fue el emperador quien aclaró su mente. Es decir, en cualquier mundo, los seres vivos siempre se preocupan sólo por ellos mismos, y sólo el más fuerte debe imponerse a los demás. ¿Para qué habría de preocuparse uno en tratar de ayudar a los débiles o a los menos evolucionados? ¿No es más lógico acaso imponerles un orden que deben seguir en sus vidas?

-Pero… ¿y qué tal si todo esto no es tan cierto?-se preguntó el Shadow Warrior terrestre, antes de mirar la capa que le perteneciera a su maestro.

Al mismo tiempo que Carlos se decía a sí mismo esa frase, en medio de una limosina, Shiryu pudo percibir cierta angustia en Saori. Claro que la situación de por sí era para mantener preocupado a quien sea, pero esta vez el Santo del Dragón notó algo ligeramente distinto.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-respondió la aludida.

-Pues he ido notando algo de inquietud en ti… ¿acaso es por la batalla que tenemos que afrontar?

-Si es así descuida… ya verás que entre todos nosotros podremos acabar de una vez y por todas con esos caronianos… en especial con Carlos, ya espero poder cobrarme la revancha de una buena vez.-dijo Seiya, apretando un puño.

-No es eso solamente.-contestó la reencarnación de Atena.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió Hyoga.

-Pudimos prevenir esto si hubiéramos actuado con mayor decisión desde un inicio… todas estas muertes pudieron evitarse de haber apoyado a Paul en vez de sospechar de él.

-No digas eso, es natural que por su conducta sospecháramos todos de un potencial enemigo.-explicó Ikki.

-Sí pero… no es sólo eso… sentí cierto aire de… .-decía Saori cuando Shun completó lo que iba a decir.

-Soledad y tristeza en ese joven… era natural que tú también lo sintieras, de hecho llegué a abrumarme por un instante debido a eso.

-Supongo que deberemos dejar esta charla para después.-explicó Shiryu antes de notar cómo se acercaban a la mansión Kido.

Por su parte, los digi-destinados y el grupo de Tomoeda se movía lo más tranquilamente posible hacia la mansión Kido por el metro.

-Habrá que pensar en algo bueno, las cosas se han puesto realmente desesperadas.-habló Shaoran.

-Tienes razón, de hecho lo que dijiste hace un rato tiene sentido Eriol.-explicó Izzy, mientras trataba de analizar con mucha calma varias ideas que tenía en mente.

-Entonces debemos descartar la idea de un ataque directo contra esos sujetos… sin embargo, el punto está en cómo infiltrarnos a su base, si es que pudiéramos hallarla.-murmuró Matt.

-Ese será el problema, aún si pudiéramos localizarla… han de haber cientos… si es que no miles de soldados allí, esperando cualquier intento de ataque para salir y… .-Sora decía aquello, cuando reparó en el periódico de un pasajero.

El titular del diario en cuestión decía: "Japón en guerra contra el mundo". Por lo poco que pudieron leer los niños en el diario del hombre, antes que éste salga del tren comprendieron perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que la ONU mandase tropas a invadir Japón, pero aquello sería lo que los caronianos esperaban.

-Es una trampa.-dedujo Kari.

-Van a conducir a millones de soldados hasta aquí, a su muerte; y una vez que lo hagan… lo próximo será este mundo en su totalidad.-dijo Yue con frialdad, deduciendo la enorme matanza que vendría pronto si no intervenían.

-Amo Eriol… debemos impedir esto a cualquier costo.-explicó Nakuru, dejando de lado cualquier rastro de alegría y luciendo más bien preocupada por lo que iba a aparecer pronto.

-No más muerte… ya no más, Shaoran.-declaró Sakura, antes de aferrarse casi por acto reflejo al niño chino.

A los pocos minutos, todos ellos bajaron del metro y se encaminaron a la casa de la señorita Kido. En eso, aprovechando la falta de iluminación en una parte de la calle en que iban, un par de drogadictos se les acercaron.

-Oigan niños, ¿qué hacen tan solitos a esta hora?-inquirió uno de ellos.

-Tenemos suficiente como para compartir con ustedes si es que vinieron a eso.-explicó el otro, antes de sacar un par de pequeños paquetes con un ligero polvo blanco.

Todos los de aquél grupo miraron a esos sujetos casi como si fuesen basura, hasta que Yue habló.

-Salgan de nuestro camino.

-¿O sino qué?-dijo el primero que le habló a aquél grupo, atrapando a Sakura y apuntándole con un pequeño cuchillo con algo de óxido en sus bordes.-Sabes… la niña está bonita y creo que… .

-Suéltala.-repuso el ser de cabellos plateados con la misma frialdad, y acercándose sin inmutarse ante aquellos individuos.

-No te acerques a ellos… ¡Sakura puede morir!-exclamó Davis.

El sujeto en cuestión entonces intentó atacar al guardián de las Sakura Cards, pero sólo recibió un sonoro golpe en el medio del abdomen que lo derribó al suelo, tras lo cual siguió una patada en su cabeza.

-¡Infeliz, la niña se muere ahora, carajo!-exclamó el que sujetaba a Sakura cuando notó que no podía mover su mano.-¡ALÉJATE!

Fue lo último que ése hombre gritó, luego lo cual Yue lo derribó de un derechazo, dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura estaba temblando por un segundo, realmente había sentido miedo. Ese hombre pudo haberla matado si se lo proponía, sin contar otras cosas más que la dejaron con un sentimiento de asco.

-Hubiera pensado en intervenir, pero veo que eso hubiera sido innecesario.

-¿Paul?-dijo Tai, reconociendo la voz de aquél hombre y luego notando algo más.-¿Y ésas personas que vienen contigo? ¿Quiénes son?

-Larga historia, se las contaré cuando estén reunidos todos. La mansión no está muy lejos, yo me adelantaré.

-Espera… ¿cómo es que acabaste con nosotros si te fuiste por separado?-inquirió Joe, antes de acomodarse los lentes.

-No tengo la culpa que ustedes estén en mi ruta… apúrense, no queda demasiado tiempo.

Paul entonces siguió su camino, y los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo. Aunque en un momento dado, Shaoran la tomó de la mano.

-No lo quise decir en ese momento… pero tuve miedo de perderte, me aseguraré de que no arriesgues tu vida.-explicó el niño chino, dejando a Sakura sonrojada y un poco más calmada ante lo que pasó hace unos instantes.

Un poco después se ve a las Sailors estando vestidas de civiles y al grupo de Nerima llegando a la mansión Kido. Por un instante, ambos grupos quedaron azorados ante los inmensos jardines que esa mansión tenía. Sin embargo, sabían que no habían venido para eso, sino para planear una estrategia contra los imperiales.

-Estamos en guerra, debemos pensar en algo efectivo contra esos miserables.-comentó Lita.

-Aún esos Santos de Atena y Paul fueron derrotados por los Shadow Warriors, ¿cómo ganarles?-inquirió Ami meditando un poco respecto al asunto.

-Por lo pronto lo importante es tener en mente que es posible… estoy segura que pese a que nos hayan vencido una vez, podemos derrotarlos.-dijo Akane.

-Pues debes saber que esos miserables son demasiado fuertes… ni siquiera pude ganarle al maldito de Huranuk… ¿cómo derrotar a monstruos como Carlos?-se preguntó Ranma, mientras bajaba la mirada por un instante.

Justo en ese instante una voz se hizo oír ante lo que Ranma dijo.

-Así como ustedes, también yo me siento frustrado.

-Creo recordarte… tú eras uno de los Santos de Bronce que fue derrotado… .-decía Michiru pero el joven la detuvo.

-Recuerdo perfectamente eso, y sé que comparado con Seiya y los otros no soy gran cosa pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacer algo al menos para ayudar a vencer a los caronianos.-tras explicar aquello, el joven siguió.-Pasen, la señorita Saori ha ordenado que pueden pasar la noche aquí todos ustedes.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-inquirió Mouse, algo extrañado.

-Hace unos minutos un par de drogadictos intentó atacar al grupo de la Card Master y los digi-destinados. Las cosas se han puesto peligrosas y por eso es que cuando el "Guardián" le dijo esto a la señorita Kido, comprendió que lo mejor es que estemos en un mismo punto.

Setsuna entonces se colocó ante el joven que les explicaba todo aquello y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza, hizo un ademán para que todos los que estaban con ella pasen. Una vez que ella estuviera a solas, Setsuna habló.

-Agradecemos profundamente este gesto.

-Lo sé, pase por favor.

-Gracias por haber levantado un poco el ánimo entre nosotros… Jabu de Unicornio.

Fue cuando una voz más se hizo notar, y un hombre más apareció.

-Es bueno que estén todos, así se podrá planear mejor todo.

-¿Y usted quién es?-inquirió Serena.

-Shigeru Monouhi, mucho gusto.-respondió el interpelado.

Fin del capítulo 33.

Notas del Autor:

Tomó su tiempo, pero esto era algo que tenía que terminarse de una vez. El capítulo 33 del remake de éste fic. Ya nos acercamos al clímax de esta historia, al final de esta primera parte.

Nada como una gran dosis de verdades para ir cimentando una buena relación, por lo visto Paul decidió jugar de un modo más inteligente en comparación a lo que él era antes, y ya se van planeando nuevas acciones ante una situación que se torna cada vez más desesperada. A la vez, cosas extrañas van sucediendo en la mente de Carlos, y ya se generan nuevas maquinaciones entre los Shadow Warriors. ¿Cuál será el curso de colisión final que veremos en ésta historia? Despreocúpense que lento pero seguro, llegamos al final inevitable.

Dudas, comentarios, insinuaciones, murmullos, sobornos, corruptelas y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 34.


	34. Planeación y unión

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 34: PLANEACIÓN Y UNIÓN**

Exhaló buscando serenarse. Requería olvidar las imágenes de aquellas pesadillas plagadas de desolación y muerte que desde hace ya varios días le parecían interminables. Y la voz de aquél hombre de ropas negras cuya gran estatura y enorme corpulencia añadían más preocupación a la mente de la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Peinó sus largos cabellos y tras ver en el espejo que su vestido le quedaba bien, salió de su habitación. Poco a poco, se encaminó hasta llegar a aquella sala central donde estaban todas aquellas personas reunidas, aunque notó una ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Paul?

-Solicitó una máquina de afeitar así como usar los servicios higiénicos.-repuso Tatsumi.

Antes que alguien pudiera inquirir algo más sobre aquél asunto, apareció el Guardián de Bronce con su rostro afeitado. Pero lo más llamativo para todo el heterodoxo grupo que estaba reunido eran sus ropas. Un abrigo marrón delgado y largo con una capucha, pantalones y chaleco crema, así como botas marrones. Aquél conjunto hacía que el hombre de ojos azulados luciera de modo que pareciera alguna especie de monje.

-¿Un traje de gala?-inquirió con un poco de burla Ranma.

-Hay que rendir respetos y guardar el protocolo para ciertas cosas. Es algo que deberías aprender una vez que crezcas.-le respondió Paul con malicia.

Ranma hubiera querido responderle. Pero un tirón en su brazo derecho de parte de Akane a la vez que la joven negaba con su cabeza lo disuadieron.

-Todos los integrantes de cada grupo se conocen entre sí, excepto éste hombre y sus acompañantes. Así que dejaré que él se presente.-repuso, señalando a quien estaba sentado frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Shigeru Monouhi. Hasta hace poco era parte de inteligencia japonesa. Eso cambió una vez que Takera dio un golpe de Estado y se alió con los caronianos en contra del resto de la comunidad internacional. Luego de eso, comenzaron las purgas.

-¿Y por qué fueron contra usted?-inquirió Sora.

-Takera era un hombre que debía ser investigado por varias razones. Convencí a todo un grupo de inteligencia para investigar a este hombre. Poco antes del golpe, recolectamos diversa información sobre diversos asuntos suyos.

-¿Asuntos como cuáles?-inquirió Ken.

-Las decisiones políticas que tomaba, por ejemplo. En vez de evitar el miedo, lo iba propagando y con ello se fortalecía más. Ya desde poco antes del golpe se hablaba de purgas pero era imposible determinar la gravedad del asunto. Y claro, está también lo de Onibuji… .

-¿Dijo Onibuji?-inquirió Sakura con sumo interés.-¿Ésa comida a la que de pronto los que fueron mis amigos se volvieron adictos? Es como si de pronto se volvieran zombies y… .

-De hecho, no estás nada alejada de la realidad, niña.-repuso Shigeru, para sorpresa de todos.-Había una reacción aparentemente imperceptible en quienes consumían esa cosa con los conservantes y saborizantes empleados. Algo de milésimas de segundo, que sería casi imposible de detectar, sobre todo cuando están en juego los intereses de una empresa que mueve mucho dinero y que es propiedad de Takera.

-Nos está diciendo que Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki… .-murmuró con tristeza la Card Master, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento por tus amigos. Debía ser expuesto que Takera era un monstruo que drogaba a los japoneses, en el mejor de los casos, para el diez… o en todo caso para el once de junio, con más seguridad. Pero el nueve fue un día funesto para todos.

Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran, sin poder reprimir el llanto. Entonces no era que hubiera perdido a sus amigos. Ellos habían sido drogados por un producto perverso manejado por un miserable.

-¿Alguien tiene una muestra de ésa cosa?-inquirió Paul.

-Claro.-dijo repentinamente una mujer que aparentaba entre los treinta y cuarenta años, de cabello negro corto y cuya tez blanca se veía ligeramente más atractiva debido a las facciones delicadas que tenía su rostro.

-Gracias… ¿su nombre es… .

-Megumi Amamiya. Ex agente de inteligencia japonesa.-dijo la mujer recalcando la palabra "ex" en todo el asunto.-¿Takashi tenías aquella muestra de Onibuji?

-Recuerdo que me la pediste pero aún no veo el caso de conservarla. Es decir, no es como si pudiéramos denunciarlo a alguien.-repuso el nuevo interlocutor de cabello castaño corto y tez ligeramente bronceada.-Oh, disculpen mis modales… Takashi Mikadono, mucho gusto.

-No hay cuidado, los míos tampoco son los mejores. Gracias por salvarme la vida en ese hospital.-dijo Paul, mientras examinaba aquella bola de arroz recubierta por papel aluminio.

Fue en ése instante cuando Kari intervino.

-¿Buscaban matarte? Pero eres bastante fuerte y… .

-Y estaba indefenso e inconsciente en una cama de hospital. Era un blanco fácil de asesinar. Honestamente, tuve suerte.-repuso el Guardián de Bronce.

De pronto se generó una proyección tridimensional de la Armor Capsule de Paul. Luces azuladas que adquirían formas en símbolos que les resultaban extraños a todos pero que rápidamente eran reconvertidos a japonés.

-Asombroso.-murmuró Izzy.

-Casi parece… magia.-comentó Kero.

-Cualquier tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia.-dijo el Guardián de Bronce.

-Sir Arthur Charles Clarke (1).-repuso Ami, reconociendo el origen de aquella cita.

El joven de ojos azul-grises asintió levemente antes de proseguir.

-Verificando componentes de muestra a analizar. Nombre clave, Onibuji.-repuso Paul.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-inquirió Seiya.

-Ver si tenemos aquí algo que no cuadra y… por el Omnipotente.-murmuró Paul.-Destaca el componente conocido como arroz arghul-50.

-¿Qué clase de arroz es ése?-inquirió Shampoo.-¿Es malo?

-Malo es poco. El concepto clave de ése arroz es funesto. Es producido masivamente por el imperio caroniano, y clonado en cantidades todavía superiores.

-De acuerdo, su origen es caroniano. Eso no me gusta.-repuso Ryoga.

-A simple vista sería como cualquier grano de arroz terrestre, con sus mismas propiedades. Pero su composición molecular hace que ante ciertos preservantes y saborizantes se descomponga, y en el proceso de digestión llega a puntos clave del organismo como el cerebro.

-Supongo que esto que nos explicas es la parte que no sabíamos nosotros.-repuso Shigeru.

-No la hubieran podido saber porque los análisis médicos de ésta época no lo determinarían con precisión. Los efectos son reducción de la capacidad reflexiva y analítica, comportamientos obsesivo-compulsivos en torno a esta cosa que llegarían a la dependencia. Con la diferencia de que más allá de eso no se manifestarían desórdenes físicos.

-¿Es una droga entonces?-inquirió Sakura, casi segura de todo.

-Sí, lo es. Una droga sutil y peligrosa que ha sido comerciada en cierto tiempo por Caronia para generar inestabilidad en otros sistemas estelares, debilitándolos y uniéndolos a su imperio. Es una de muchas formas que ellos emplean en su afán por dominarlo todo a su paso. Ahora podemos decirlo con pruebas. Takera es un "socio", o mejor dicho, un tonto útil de los caronianos.

-Por tener conocimiento de informaciones que podían desacreditarlo es que le colocaron un precio a mi cabeza, así como a la de mis colaboradores.-repuso Shigeru.-En el caso de Paul, fue lo mismo tanto para el periodista del Yomiuri Shimbun como para el "Guardián". Buscan eliminar a quienes podamos ser una amenaza para Takera o para los caronianos y… .

Fue en ése momento que el celular de Shigeru tuvo un mensaje de texto que decía lo siguiente: "Asahi TV." Luego de ello, el ex agente de inteligencia, se paró y encaminándose hacia el televisor de su anfitriona, encendió dicho artefacto para luego sintonizar el referido canal.

-En un brutal acto de terror, el criminal conocido como "Guardián" atacó sin piedad el orfanato de la Fundación Graude. Las imágenes captadas muestran el horror de éste salvaje atentado que en forma inmisericorde apunta a los más desposeídos de nuestra sociedad.

Era apenas un corto video en el que aquél inmueble de paredes blancas y techos rojos resultaba enfocado por las cámaras. Los postes de electricidad iluminaban levemente los diversos juegos que había allí desde columpios hasta una resbaladilla.

Aquél ambiente aparecía de pronto atacado con ráfagas de aura que impactaban y estallaban en el dormitorio de los niños. Algunos pocos infantes intentaban huir mientras que allí se veía a una joven de estatura bajita, cabello azulado y hermosas facciones, extendiendo sus brazos como buscando protegerlos.

Pero aquello fue inútil. Porque un puño le atravesó el pecho y al entrar en su caja torácica, se abrió. Atrapó con sus dedos el corazón de la joven, ya llena de miedo. Fue cuando él hizo que ella viera con sus ojos, como con una ráfaga de energía proyectada por su sable de luz, morían sin posibilidad de nada.

Allí fue cuando ella, totalmente desprovista de esperanza sintió un miedo que la llenó por completo. Un instante después, aquél hombre apretó el puño destrozando el corazón de la joven maestra de ése orfanato, matándola en el acto.

-Sobre este tema, ha llegado un comunicado del Palacio Imperial en el cual se eleva la recompensa a quien de información que conduzca a la localización efectiva del asesino conocido como "Guardián" a diez mil millones de yenes japoneses.-anunció la periodista.-Recalcándose la mayor garantía de privacidad a quienes colaboren en ello así como evitar confrontar a quien ha sido catalogado recientemente como el enemigo público número uno de Japón, cuya captura es según la oficina de prensa del Palacio Imperial "fundamental para detener este baño de sangre, ya sea vivo o muerto".

Fue cuando apagaron el televisor, y durante varios segundos el silencio se hizo tan tenso que nadie se atrevió a hablar. Yolei se abrazaba a Ken, hundiendo su rostro en el digi-destinado para intentar evitar mentalmente aquella crudeza vista en ése video. Seiya finalmente intervino con rabia en su voz.

-Esos miserables mataron a Miho y a todos los niños… asesinos cobardes… .

-Esto es horrible… es una bajeza completa.-murmuró Shaoran, horrorizado.

-Y ponerle diez mil millones de yenes (2) a tu cabeza.-comentó Matt, intentando resistir el impulso de vomitar por lo visto.-Ésta gente es de lo peor.

-Sería alrededor de cien millones de dólares estadounidenses.-repuso Ami.-Y con algo tan horrendo como esto. Ellos buscan enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

-Buscan que la cacería contra Paul sea peor.-dijo Sora.-¡¿Cómo es que descendimos a éste nivel de demencia?!

-El enemigo público número uno de Japón.-repuso Michiru, viendo a Paul de pies a cabeza.-Realmente te odian para que busquen inculparte de algo así.

-Si no me hubiera reunido con ustedes, posiblemente esto haría que combatiéramos hasta la muerte. Ojalá jamás caiga en algo tan estúpido.-murmuró para sí mismo Paul.

-Tendré que retractarme de todas mis sospechas entonces.-habló Hyoga.-Y tienes razón en lo que dijiste, de no estar aquí y ahora con nosotros, a lo mejor te daríamos caza por lo que acabamos de ver.

-Y sería una gran oportunidad para que alguien muriera o quede herido de gravedad. De cualquier forma, ellos ganarían al contar con menos enemigos.

Fue entonces que la reencarnación de la diosa Atena carraspeó levemente, llamando así la atención de todos sus interlocutores, para luego hablar.

-Bien, he dispuesto que todos ustedes podrán quedarse esta noche en mi casa en vista del incidente que Paul me comentó respecto a lo ocurrido con los niños poco antes de su llegada. Aunque lo que hemos visto hace un momento solo refuerza mi punto. Por la seguridad de todos nosotros lo mejor es permanecer aquí esta noche, ya que Takera y los caronianos buscan hostilizarnos, y lo harán con más facilidad si estamos separados.

Nadie objetó aquella decisión, y fue cuando Eriol intervino.

-Como sabrán esta reunión fue orquestada a propósito por Paul para reunirnos y hacernos ver que tenemos un enemigo común al cual combatir… o mejor dicho, una alianza funesta a la cual combatir entre Caronia y el gobierno de Japón. Lo mejor ahora es evitar las diferencias que tengamos y nos concentremos en crear una estrategia que nos permita vencerlos sin lanzarnos a lo loco.

De pronto Yue tomó la palabra y todos voltearon a ver lo que decía.

-Retomando el punto… el amo Clow… digo, Eriol tiene razón. No podemos realizar un ataque directo, si lo hiciéramos ellos podrían usar a sus prisioneros como escudos humanos y seríamos un blanco fácil.

-Entonces… ¿cómo deberemos combatir a esos sujetos?-inquirió Ryoga.

-Tenemos que saber dónde están para ello.-repuso T.K.

-En eso podemos ayudar. Por los ataques que han realizado, debemos deducir que su localización está en alguna parte de Tokio.-repuso el ex agente Mikadono.

-Decir alguna parte de Tokio no sirve. Pueden ser los 23 Barrios Especiales como pueden ser las prefecturas de Chiba, Kanagawa y Saitama.-comentó Jabu.

-Sin contar que bien podría abarcar todo Kanto, con lo cual podríamos buscar incluso en Yokohama.-repuso Joe, con ligero desánimo en su voz.

-No necesariamente.-repuso la ex agente Amamiya.

Fue cuando Shigeru tomó la palabra.

-Los ataques que realizaron los caronianos en Japón se centraron sobre todo en Tokio. A pesar de que ejecutaron actos de terror en todo el mundo, ya sea en Oslo, Puebla o Guayaquil para eliminar a los demás digi-destinados que existían… lo cierto es que se concentraron aquí.

-¿Y ellos realizaron eso para… .

-Limpiar las piedras pequeñas del camino. Sacando a los digi-destinados de la ecuación para así poder realizar dos grandes ataques contra Grecia y Japón.-murmuró Paul.-Y no solo hicieron esto con los digi-destinados sino con diversos hechiceros que pertenecían a la Convención. Los mataron a todos para allanar el camino a sus objetivos.

-Aún no sabemos si los Santos Dorados han muerto o no. Yo sé que mi cosmoenergía ha podido… .-decía Saori.

-Por ahora debemos asumir nuestros planes pensando que sólo estamos nosotros. Y en cuanto a la localización de los caronianos, recuerdo a ésta chica, se llamaba Kazumi Nasegawa.-dijo el Guardián de Bronce.

Allí fue cuando intervino Akane.

-La chica que apareció como una loca en los medios. Si, recuerdo haber leído algo de eso. Hasta me dio un poco de pena lo que le pasó.

-Pude entrevistarla… era una prisionera de los caronianos. Habló de una masacre que hubo hace días y según corroboré aquello ocurrió en la Bahía de Tokio.

-Onibuji tiene su fábrica en dicha zona. Es un enorme complejo industrial.-intervino el ex agente Monouhi.

-Entonces están… ¿en ésa fábrica?-inquirió Rei.

-La fábrica sería solo una fachada. Ellos están debajo. Solo así podría albergarse todo un gran centro de operaciones militares que comprenda a un campo de concentración.-habló Paul, sumando dos más dos en su mente.

-¿Campo de concentración?-inquirió Nachi.

-Una forma más de esclavizar a sus prisioneros, la degradación allí es horrenda para quienes son cautivos. Es la única forma de explicar tantas desapariciones y también para hacer la conexión entre Takera y los caronianos. Posiblemente los imperiales llegaron mucho antes que yo, sondeando el lugar… pudieron amenazar o corromper a Takera y sus asociados… quienes se hicieron poderosos y millonarios al grado de tomar el poder y amenazar su influencia económica.

Entonces se escuchó un leve carraspeo de parte de Shaoran.

-Primero, hay que considerar que sabemos donde están. Sin embargo, Hiragizawa y Yue tienen razón… lanzarnos a lo loco sería lo mismo que estrellarnos contra una pared.

-Hum… es extraño.-recordó Ban.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el niño chino.

-Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero es extraño que los Santos de Acero no hayan aparecido desde que ha empezado todo esto… lo que es más, desde que se dio la batalla de las Doce Casas no se tiene noticias de ellos.-se dijo Ichi a sí mismo.

-Es extraño… en todo caso, espero y aparezcan pronto.-dijo Shun.

-Volviendo al tema, hay una cosa más… desde que Takera se volvió emperador de Japón, ha colaborado con los caronianos directamente… así que más que amenazado, debo presumir que él se alió con ellos desde el inicio.-dedujo Ami.

-Tienes razón… aparte, nosotros pudimos enterarnos que la ONU va a lanzar un ataque a Japón pronto.-dijo Tai.-Y ellos deben saberlo ya.

-Entonces ambos han decidido compartir el poder en este mundo, se desharán de nosotros y de todos los que se les opongan.-concluía Ukyo.

-Todo lo que dijiste estaba bien, Ukyo… excepto en algo… los caronianos jamás comparten el poder con otros.-explicó Paul.

Todos voltearon a ver al Guardián en ese momento.

-¿Qué dices? Pero se supone que Takera es amigo de los caronianos.-decía Shampoo.

-Y Takera ha lanzado a Japón a una guerra en la que se destrozará con la ONU creyendo eso… él es un imbécil. Caronia guarda las apariencias ya que Takera ha sido un tonto útil para ellos, pero una vez que las fuerzas armadas del resto del mundo sean aplastadas, y luego nos cacen y maten a todos… ¿qué les impedirá derribar a Takera y esclavizar al mundo?-contestó Paul.

-Bien… entonces… ya reconocimos a nuestros enemigos, ¿pero cómo atacarlos?-preguntó Rei.

-Supongo que deberemos dividirnos en dos grupos para atacarlos.-explicó Ikki.

-¿Dividirnos? Pero qué sentido tendría hacer eso… ¿no seríamos un blanco más fácil en ese caso?-inquirió Hotaru.

-Porque lo más seguro es que los Shadow Warriors estén en ésa fábrica, y Takera estaría en el Palacio Imperial. ¿No es así?-replicó el Santo de Dragón, cuando Shigeru asintió.-Se necesitaría actuar rápido y preciso para poder asestarle un golpe fatal a ambos.

-Entonces no deberíamos perder más el… .-Hyoga iba a continuar, pero Shun lo interrumpió.

-Espera… aún si atacáramos en forma encubierta y sorprendiéramos a ambos lugares. ¿Qué nos garantizaría que la sorpresa no dure mucho y que el plan que estamos haciendo sea en vano?

-En ese caso necesitaríamos una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte.-dedujo Saori.

-Y creo saber cuál puede ser.-dijo Paul, antes de bajar la mirada por un momento.

Seiya miró a Paul y entendió por la mirada del Guardián de Bronce lo que pretendería.

-No puedes estar pensándolo siquiera… ¿pretendes emplear a esos hombres como distracción?-inquirió el Santo de Pegaso, conteniéndose para evitar meterle un puñetazo al joven de ojos azul-grises.

-Pues si conocieras otra distracción, adelante pero… mucho me temo que no encontrarás una… odio decirlo pero no parecen haber más opciones.-sentenció Paul.

El Santo de Bronce odió reconocerlo, pero su interlocutor tenía razón. La única gran sorpresa que podría hacer que caronianos y la gente de Takera no preste atención a su alrededor sería usar el ataque de las potencias sobre Japón como un señuelo.

-Eso sería la gran distracción, pero hace falta algo en un plano más operativo.-repuso Shigeru.

-¿Algo más operativo? ¿Qué sugieren?-preguntó Davis.

-Ya sabemos cuáles serán los dos blancos, y sabemos que habrá una distracción general, pero eso no impide que ciertas áreas todavía tengan un mayor resguardo. ¿A eso te refieres, no?-dijo Nakuru.

-El complejo industrial de Onibuji que está en la Bahía de Tokio es inmenso y el Palacio Imperial tiene varias entradas. Hay que llegar con la mayor facilidad posible.-repuso Mikadono, mientras cargaba su rifle de asalto Howa Tipo 89 (3).

-¿Y lo que planearon fue… .-dijo Spinel-Sun.

-Distraer la vigilancia externa. Para ello podemos emplear coches-bomba repletos de explosivos y hacerlos estallar en diversos puntos, distrayendo así su llegada.-repuso Amamiya, a la vez que revisaba la lente de su rifle de francotirador M24 (4).

-Hará falta más que sólo tres ex agentes de inteligencia japonesa para lograr algo así.-dijo Setsuna.

-¿O acaso hay más de ustedes?-inquirió Michiru.

-¿Creyeron que nosotros éramos todos los que nos oponemos a Takera? Hay más de nosotros esperando hacer lo necesario y que están dispersos por todo Tokio, esperando el momento preciso. Unidades militares enteras esperando la oportunidad, y ya la tenemos.-repuso Shigeru.-Podemos interceptar camiones de Onibuji, repletarlos con explosivos y hacerlos estallar en diversos puntos. Así evitaremos la vigilancia de las patrullas policiales y militares en Tokio.

Sin embargo, quedaba un pequeño detalle que escapaba a todos ellos, y en el que Cologne reparó.

-Muchacho, aún si nosotros ganáramos acá… ¿qué nos garantiza que esos miserables puedan atacarnos desde arriba?

Paul entonces comprendió todo. Mandó mentalmente una mentada de madre a las circunstancias que tenía encima y bajó la cabeza. Cierto, aún estaba su flota en el espacio. ¿De qué serviría acabar con todos los Shadow Warriors si los caronianos tenían el dominio del espacio y podían contraatacar desde allí?

-Cierto… ¿cómo lidiamos con su flota?-reflexionó el Santo de Dragón.

-¿Qué tal si tomásemos a alguien de ellos como rehén?-preguntó Ranma.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirió el Santo del Cisne.

-Así como lo escuchas. Pensé que ese condenado de Huranuk podría servirnos para eso. Si tomáramos al muy maldito de rehén, la flota debería obedecer nuestras exigencias.-explicó el de trenza.

-Cierto, pero para lograrlo deberíamos derrotarlo antes y ese tipo… .-Ryoga no lucía muy convencido pero Paul se interpuso en lo que iba a decir.

-Para ustedes el sujeto es una amenaza, pero no para mí o cualquiera de ellos.-explicó refiriéndose a los Santos de Bronce.-Es posible que lo encontremos en su base… si llegamos a capturarlo entonces tendremos una oportunidad.

-Bueno, creo que ya llegamos a una conclusión respecto a cómo atacar a los caronianos y a sus aliados. Tendríamos que infiltrarnos.-explicó Saori.

-Sólo se me ocurre una posibilidad de que podamos hacer eso… mediante las alcantarillas.-dedujo Haruka, antes de hacer una mueca de asco que fue seguida de parte de varias de las Sailors, así como del grupo de Nerima, el de la Card Master, los digi-destinados e incluso Seiya.

-Pero… pero… .-Hotaru quería protestar ante aquello.

-Bien, entonces así será… por las cloacas. Pero sabes Mina, no deberías protestar tanto.-explicó Seiya.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo peor estará esperando debajo de Onibuji y en el Palacio Imperial.

-Bien… en vista de que ya se llegó a una conclusión de todo esto, creo que podemos ir a dormir. Lo necesitaremos ya que en unas horas empezará todo.-concluyó Saori, antes de que todos asintieran y fuesen llevados a sus cuartos.

Una vez que la mayoría se había ido a dormir, Paul llamó a la reencarnación de la diosa Atena, así como a Tatsumi. Los tres entraron a conversar a un ambiente distinto de la habitación en que se reunieron.

-Señorita Kido… necesito pedirle urgentemente un gran favor.-explicó el Guardián de Bronce.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-No sé si lo sepa pero esos niños mayormente han quedado huérfanos y el padre de esa niña llamada Sakura fue despedido de su trabajo como profesor… .-Paul bajó la cabeza por un momento antes de proseguir.-Espero que pueda darles alguna ayuda económica a estos niños… no es justo que sufran por una guerra tan dura como ésta, no son guerreros ni mucho menos.

-Debes estar loco, las cifras de la Corporación Kido se han reducido notablemente debido a esta guerra y nos pides que mantengamos a estos niños.-reclamó Tatsumi.

-¿Y a quién más puedo apelar? Ustedes son los únicos que disponen de los medios para ayudar a estos niños cuando acabe todo esto. ¿O acaso a ti te hubiese gustado no recibir ninguna ayuda si estuvieras en su misma condición?-le reclamó el Guardián con cierta rabia contenida en ese momento.

Fue en ese instante que Saori Kido intervino.

-Tatsumi, quiero que organices un presupuesto que esté destinado al apoyo económico de esos niños.

-Pero… señorita Kido… .-iba a decir el sirviente de la señorita Kido.

-Ellos pelearon antes que nosotros entremos a esta guerra. Es lo menos que merecen ya que han sufrido tanto.-dijo la joven de larga cabellera de tonos morados, antes de caminar hasta la salida de aquella habitación.-Gracias por abogar por esos niños. No cabe duda… realmente eres una gran persona, sólo que no quieres mostrarlo.

-Haré la primera guardia.-contestó el Guardián con sequedad.

Apenas así, Paul pudo disimular el shock de haber escuchado aquellas palabras. ¿Bueno? ¿Él? Trató de notar si había alguna intención irónica o sarcástica en las palabras de aquella jovencita, pero no había nada. Salió y luego se apostó en la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Bueno? Eso no es cierto, sólo cumplo un pedido. Todas aquellas cosas son… .-en ese instante recordó lo ocurrido en Adén, y todas las experiencias que tuvo con su cuerpo astral.-Kay, Cort, Dash (5)… perdónenme por no haberlos ayudado un poco más… debí estar allí. Zura (6) era un monstruo… pero este enemigo al que enfrento es una amenaza terrible… y tengo miedo de fracasar, de fallar.

En ese momento, ocurrió un fenómeno muy extraño en el cielo. Tres estrellas fugaces pasaron a una gran velocidad, y estaban una cerca de la otra. Por un instante, al Guardián le pareció ver allí los rostros de aquellos tres guerreros con los que peleó hombro a hombro contra ese monstruo llamado Zura.

Fue en aquél preciso instante que recordó una frase de Kay, la cual resonó en su mente. "Lo que sí parece que es de nacimiento es tu propensión a la autocompasión... eres endiabladamente bueno Paul... ¿no crees que es hora de que los demás lo sepan?" (7)

-Endiabladamente bueno… hum… lo único que me alegra es que ese trío de idiotas debió cumplir esa misión.

En la misma mansión Kido, pero en otro de sus ambientes, la Card Master salió del cuarto que compartía con Sora, Yolei y Kari. Tras hablar un poco con las tres digi-destinadas así como con sus digimons y Kero, prefirió dejarlas por un momento. Estaba caminando por alguno de los pasillos, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde poder tomar un vaso de agua cuando Shun apareció ante ella.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde puedo tomar un vaso de agua?-inquirió Sakura.

-Ah, eso… sigue este pasillo y luego da vuelta a la izquierda, en el tercer cuarto.-explicó su interlocutor.

-Gracias.

Unos pocos minutos después, el Santo de Andrómeda pasó por ese mismo lugar pero le pareció oír algunos sollozos.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó el Santo de Bronce, después de tocar la puerta.

No respondían. Shun entonces abrió la puerta y vio por el reflejo del espejo del lavabo, el rostro de la muchacha de ojos verde esmeralda llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Anda, puedes contarme todo.-dijo el joven de cabellos verdosos.

-Tengo miedo, Shun. Nunca creí que ser la Card Master implique tanta responsabilidad. Perdí a mis amigos, a mi hermano, a mi mejor amiga, a Yukito… y no sólo eso… me sentía como un monstruo mientras peleaba contra Adelia y hasta sentía algo de placer por eso. ¡Ya no quiero pelear! ¡Ya no más!-Sakura entonces rompió en llanto y se aferró a Shun.

El Santo de Atena la miró por unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Es natural que tengas miedo. A diferencia de Seiya o de mí, nunca fuiste preparada para pelear. Te diré algo, yo tampoco quiero resolver las cosas de esa forma, si por mí fuera no usaría mis cadenas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque hay veces en que realmente no queda opción sino pelear. Es duro, lo sé… pero uno debe pensar en por qué pelea antes de hacerlo. Yo peleo por Atena, pero también peleo por mis amigos. Estoy seguro que aquellos que murieron pensaron en ti en su momento y no quieres decepcionarlos, pero temes que Adelia te controle de nuevo.

Sakura sólo asintió en silencio y Shun siguió.

-Entonces… sólo piensa en aquellos seres queridos que tienes. Piensa en ellos cuando vayas a hacer esto. Realmente debería odiar al destino, ya que nunca tuve el cariño de mis padres, era débil cuando niño y soporté el duro entrenamiento que tuve para tener mi armadura… pero agradezco el tener los amigos que tengo, y por ellos es que pienso que vale la pena pelear. No te diré que debes hacer, sólo te pido que pienses las cosas.

-Gracias.

-¿Y eso?

-Me ayudaste cuando me sentía en un momento de debilidad. Es cierto… comparada con ustedes, realmente he sido afortunada y por eso es que debo ayudarlos, por aquellos a quienes quiero.-finalizó la joven Kinomoto, antes de salir del baño y regresar a su habitación.

Por su parte, la joven Serena Tsukino observaba la hermosa luna llena desde el cuarto que compartía con las Inner Scouts, las cuales habían caído rendidas de sueño. Ella lloraba en silencio. Pese a las palabras de aliento de todos aquellos aliados que ella tenía ahora, sin embargo sentía una tristeza terriblemente profunda.

¿Qué importaba que se haya perdido o no el Milenio de Plata por lo que estaba pasando ahora? Había perdido a su familia durante la batalla de Tokio así como al amor de su vida y esas eran heridas mucho más profundas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Así como Sakura tampoco quería pelear, pero… ¿dejar impunes a los asesinos del amor de su vida?

-Malditos… juro que me vengaré de esto.

-Esa no es la forma.

-¿Quién anda allí?-inquirió Serena.

-Por si acaso, no quise espiar a ninguna de ustedes. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco… no podía descansar pero como Gabumon está durmiendo decidí que debía salir un rato.-aclaró el interlocutor de la joven Tsukino, el cual salió de la oscuridad de los jardines de la mansión Kido.

-¿Matt?

-No es la forma, Sailor Moon. Sé que perdiste al amor de tu vida y a tu familia, pero si piensas en la venganza sólo te corromperás y acabarás traicionando lo que Tuxedo Mask decía… además… .

Matt bajó la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Yo también perdí a mis seres queridos en estos días. Mis padres están en Kyoto, ni siquiera sé si están vivos o si los mataron… o si los capturaron y están torturándolos… Paul dijo que hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlos a salvo pero no tengo certeza de nada.

Es entonces que el hermano mayor de T.K. continuó.

-Varios de mis amigos han muerto junto con sus familias. Digi-destinados de todo el mundo han sido asesinados de la peor forma. Y ver el Digimundo ocupado por los caronianos… eso me enfurece como no tienes idea.-en ese momento apretó el puño y golpeó la pared.

-Los caronianos son unos malditos monstruos y parece que no hay forma de ganarles.-repuso Serena, aún deprimida.

-Créeme, te entiendo bien. Cuando se dio la batalla de Tokio, nos pusieron a raya a todos nosotros y evitaron que podamos hacer algo. Sin embargo, ahora estoy seguro de que podremos cambiar las cosas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No tengo idea realmente… supongo que sólo me queda confiar en que todos juntos quizá logremos algo.-repuso el digi-destinado de la amistad.-Ya está haciendo frío, mejor entro a mi cuarto o me congelaré antes de poder enfrentar a los caronianos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, princesa.

-¿Princesa? Pero yo… .

-Lo eres para las Sailor Scouts. Y también para todos nosotros.

Al tiempo que el muchacho regresaba al interior de la mansión, la joven de hermoso cabello rubio miró hacia la Luna llena de determinación, como si la palabra "princesa" hubiera detonado algo en su corazón y en su mente. Sintiendo que de pronto, ése concepto tenía una connotación en verdad especial. No iba a dejarse vencer. Pelearía hasta el final.

Fin del capítulo 34.

Notas del Autor:

Luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente lo tenemos. Acá está el capítulo 34 de éste fanfic crossover. La batalla final se acerca cada vez más y no tienen idea de la locura que significa algo así.

Para empezar, la unión entre todos éstos héroes al fin se está realizando. Algo que debió haberse hecho, pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca. Es obvio que algunos de ellos todavía tienen miedo, pero bueno… es natural tener miedo, lo malo es dejar que esa emoción domine nuestras vidas. Tristemente, así viven muchas personas… mal por todos ellos.

Espero que éste capítulo cuando menos los haya entretenido aunque fuera un poco, y recuerden que llegamos más y más al clímax de esta historia. Dudas, comentarios, amenazas y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

Hasta el capítulo 35.

Lista de términos:

(1) Sir Arthur Charles Clarke: Escritor y científico británico. Sus obras eran dirigidas a las áreas de divulgación científica, ciencia ficción y fantasía. Él fue quien mencionó la frase que Paul citó en éste fanfic. Para saber más de él vayan a éste link de acá:  wiki/Arthur_C._Clarke

(2) Diez mil millones de yenes: De acuerdo al tipo de cambio actual, Ami no estaba nada alejada del cálculo en dólares estadounidenses. Ésa cifra equivale exactamente a cien millones quinientos treinta y dos mil ochocientos veintitrés dólares estadounidenses con noventa y seis centavos. Nada mal para alentar una cacería humana, ¿eh?

(3) Howa Tipo 89: Un rifle de asalto japonés empleado mayormente por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón (para efectos de éste fanfic, las recientemente creadas fuerzas armadas de Japón). Usa munición de 5.56 por 45 milímetros, puede disparar hasta 750 rondas por minuto y su alcance efectivo es hasta 500 metros. Para quien guste saber más y de paso practicar algo de inglés puede irse mucho a la… nah, solo sigan el link.  wiki/Howa_Type_89

(4) M24: Rifle de francotirador de fabricación estadounidense, empleado igualmente por los japoneses. Emplea munición de 7.62 por 51 milímetros, y su alcance puede ser efectivo hasta los 800 metros. Esto, para efectos de la presente historia, y diferenciarlo de otros modelos del mismo tipo de rifle. Para conocer más sobre esta arma, a dar clic acá.  wiki/M24_Sniper_Weapon_System

(5) Kay, Cort, Dash: Éstos tres personajes son creación de otros fanwriters, y vienen desde la época en que Saiyajin's Heaven estaba en su mayor esplendor. Si, aún recuerdo la page de Ulti_SG, quien permitió que la versión original de mi fanfic estuviera en su sitio web hará ya muchos años cuando empecé en todo esto (hablamos del periodo 2003-2004).

A grandes rasgos, Kay es el protagonista de El Centinela (fanfic crossover de Eduardo Castro que viene de una larga saga que se remonta hasta Los Fundamentos del Poder) y a quien ya hemos visto en éste fanfic; Cort es personaje de Ulti_SG quien es hijo de Ezined (personaje de la misma autora) el cual tiene su primera mención en el fanfic de Dragon Ball llamado Unmmarried Mother; y Dash es personaje de Sliver que apareció en el crossover Colisión de Universos Anime vs. Comic.

Cosas buenas y malas pasaron en aquella época, pero quienes se animen a leer éstas historias y otras más vayan a  . , o simplemente vayan a Google y escriban saiyajin's heaven. Los fanfics que he mencionado pueden buscarlos en la sección de Crossovers (en caso de Eduardo, Sliver, el mío propio y el de muchos autores más), y en caso de Ulti, busquen sus historias en la sección Mis fanfics que ella tiene. Es bien fácil de reconocer, y si navegan más a fondo, verán que se encontrarán más de una sorpresa agradable allí adentro.

(6) Zura: Villano del Libro 3 Parte 2 de El Centinela, que se titula Él y Ella. Aparte de los héroes mencionados en el punto anterior, también aparece Paul así como personajes de La Leyenda de Asiant y Uriel (ahora Asiant se hace llamar AcuarioKaiser). Pueden encontrar El Centinela más directamente en éste link  . , o dejarse de ser flojos y googlear Saiyajin's Heaven, una vez allí entrar a crossovers, buscar a Eduardo Castro (los autores están ordenados alfabéticamente) y allí localizar su fanfic.

(7) "Lo que sí parece que es de nacimiento es tu propensión a la autocompasión... eres endiabladamente bueno Paul... ¿no crees que es hora de que los demás lo sepan?": Una frase que Kay le dice a Paul luego de que acaba todo en Él y Ella. El crédito por la misma le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, no a mí.


	35. Esfuerzos y juramentos

**LAS DOS CARAS DEL SER**

**LIBRO I: EL PRIMER GOLPE**

**CAPÍTULO 35: ESFUERZOS Y JURAMENTOS**

En el interior de una de las habitaciones de lo que parecía ser un gigantesco templo, se podía distinguir la presencia de alguien meditando. Inhalando y exhalando buscando mantenerse sereno en todo momento. Procurando lograr que los pensamientos que tenía en su mente siguieran una cadena lógica coherente.

La habitación en la que dicha persona estaba era toda de mármol, con una serie de estatuas y decorados en las paredes que tenían motivos similares a los de un dragón y en las inmensas columnas se distinguían alto relieves y bajo relieves alusivos a dicho animal mitológico y a un sol con tres rayos. Luego de ello, la figura de aquella persona culminó su sesión de meditación y se sentó. Tomó una copa de cristal y vertió en ella algo de vino que estaba en una botella dorada.

Mientras consumía aquella bebida, degustándola de a pocos, le fue inevitable pensar sobre el asunto mientras rememoraba lo reportado en un informe. ¿Fusión de dos seres? Se supone que dicha posibilidad era negada, que no debería ser posible, pensaba aquél hombre.

Solo espero que podamos afrontar esta lucha contra los caronianos. Es terrible que éstos infelices lleven la guerra a otras realidades, como si no fuera suficiente en nuestra propia Vía Láctea. Aquellos eran los pensamientos que resonaban una y otra vez en la mente del mismo hombre ante el que aparecían hologramas tridimensionales de Zafet, Rajik y Kayani.

-Quizá esto sea más grande que una operación de conquista en otra dimensión. Sólo espero que estemos a la altura de afrontar lo que venga.-reflexionaba aquél hombre de toga blanca, antes de tomar la copa y saborear la bebida lentamente.

Tras unos segundos, finalmente se decidió.

-Deberé hablar con el Gran Maestre. Es preciso que sepamos a que debamos atenernos.

Al mismo instante en que este hombre de cabellos plateados reflexionaba respecto a eso, hacía lo propio aquél individuo de ojos convertidos en horribles llamaradas plateadas en forma perpetua. Su gigantesca figura cubierta toda por ropas oscuras, le confería un aire de terror a todos aquellos que se intentaran acercar a él.

Un momento antes alguien había distraído su meditación, aquella que era tan necesaria para poder seguir torturando psicológicamente a la reencarnación de Atena en sus sueños. ¿Quién podía atreverse a tamaña ofensa?, era la pregunta que retumbaba en la mente de dicho individuo, sentado sobre un trono dorado que destacaba en la oscura sala en que estaba.

Apretó el puño con fuerza luego de dar algunos pasos sobre la alfombra rojo carmesí que cubría el piso, pintada con la sangre de los primeros enemigos a quienes abatió para ser quien era ahora. Debido a la oscuridad reinante en dicha habitación, era difícil percatarse de aquél detalle y de los decorados en mármol y granito en las paredes, columnas y techo del lugar en los que se destacaba siempre la espiral descendente roja.

Maldita sea la hora en que los hijos de perra de la Liga Planetaria y la Orden de Guardianes se opusieron a que presidiera la galaxia, así se habrían alcanzado nuevas alturas, pensaba quien era referido como Su Ilustrísima por todos sus súbditos en la mitad de la Vía Láctea y que ostentaba el título de emperador del Imperio de Caronia.

Caronia había sido con mucho el imperio más poderoso en la Vía Láctea y cuando la Liga Planetaria fue formada, el emperador había pensado en que podía presidir dicha entidad galáctica y darle a su régimen la hegemonía que reclamaba como algo justo para su imperio. Sin embargo, varios planetas se negaron a tal cosa y provocaron la escisión de Caronia, y la posterior guerra que se extendería por más de una centuria.

Aquella guerra databa desde hace ciento doce años sin interrupciones ni treguas ni ceses al fuego en los que millones de caronianos y otros habitantes del imperio habían muerto por culpa de los incapaces líderes de la Liga, que no supieron comprender sus propósitos, y que eran igualmente culpables de la muerte de una cantidad igual o mayor de habitantes de sus respectivos mundos a través de sus ejércitos y aquella despreciable Orden de Guardianes.

Si hubieran aceptado sus ideas, la guerra se hubiera evitado y Caronia habría conquistado otras galaxias más, pensaba el déspota caroniano. Por eso había surgido el Plan Diosa Victoria, para colonizar otros planetas en dimensiones alternas que no pudieran causar problemas directos y hacer que tras la conquista participen en su causa de gloria. Y si alguien se intentaba oponer en esos mundos, debía morir. Esa era la única forma de resolver las cosas para el emperador. Erradicar al enemigo sin contemplación de ninguna clase.

-Aún no lo entiendo… ¿por qué siento que algo muy grande está por pasar?-en ese momento, siente la presencia de uno de sus esclavos, el cual se acerca con mucho temor.

-Su Ilustrísima… algunos "húsares negros" quieren verlo.-murmulla el sumiso y asustado individuo, sin atreverse a ver la cara de su interlocutor jamás.

-Que pasen, más les vale que cumplan el protocolo ante mí.

El esclavo deja pasar a tres hombres fornidos y con distintos atuendos. Uno de ellos parecía tener una especie de armadura de batalla cibernética de color gris que lo cubría por completo, junto a un casco cubierto con una visera azulada. El otro lucía orgulloso, un sable de luz y tenía implantado en el brazo izquierdo una especie de cañón, su tez era morena oscura y su cabello le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El tercero tenía un par de garras de diarubina que salían de sus manos y vestía de rojo, no se podía ver su rostro.

Los tres, al ver al emperador, se arrodillan ante él. Sin atreverse jamás a dirigirle la mirada, sabedores de ante quién estaban.

-Su Ilustrísima, cumplimos con su pedido… logramos saquear ciertas excavaciones arqueológicas en el planeta Tarnesus (1), debimos matar a los guardias del lugar y robar una nave tarnesiana en el proceso.-explicó el primero, que parecía ser el líder de los tres.

-¿Lo tienen?-inquirió el emperador con desdén, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Así es… combatimos contra algunos cazas tarnesianos que intentaron detenernos… pero logramos destruirlos.-explicó el segundo.

El de rojo, sólo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo que sus camaradas decían era cierto. Luego, el de armadura cibernética le entregó al emperador una caja dorada en cuyo interior había un objeto que el tirano reconoció y miró con satisfacción.

-Tendrán lo suyo… arreglen eso afuera.

-Si, Su Ilustrísima.-dijeron los "húsares negros" al unísono.

Una vez que se fueron sus interlocutores, el emperador observó aquél objeto con un enorme placer. Dicha satisfacción incluso le hizo olvidar su frustración momentánea ante quien fuera el culpable de pretender retar su poder al distraer su meditación contra Atena. Pese a todo, él estaba ganando terreno en un aspecto.

Cinco minutos antes, en otra dimensión era la reencarnación de Atena quien una vez más veía aquellas horribles imágenes. Era de nuevo aquella pesadilla recurrente que tenía lugar en la mente de la joven Saori Kido.

Veía una vez más a sus Santos en medio de una agonía terrible antes que dieran su última exhalación de aire. Morían ante ella, y nada podía hacer. Se percibía a sí misma privada de sus cinco sentidos, con su cuerpo sangrando por todos los poros, bañada literalmente en su propia sangre.

Todo alrededor de ella, eran cadáveres de seres humanos. Podía reconocer en algunos de ellos, restos de quienes eran sus aliados ante los invasores caronianos.

-¡Sufrirás lentamente y verás como todo aquello que amas es destruido por mí!-exclamaba aquella voz horrible en la mente de Saori.

Voz que le correspondía a aquella enorme figura de ropas oscuras y llamaradas plateadas de ira y odio perpetuos en vez de ojos.

-¡Para ya!-exclamó la deidad, a la vez que intentaba proyectar una vez más su poder usando su báculo.

Solo para que dicho báculo ni siquiera pudiera tocar al coloso al que enfrentaba, y a la vez sintiera un dolor horrendo recorriéndole todas las células de su cuerpo. Y así, la reencarnación de la diosa griega de la sabiduría colocaba una rodilla en el piso mientras que su oponente la contemplaba.

-¡Te arrodillarás ante mí! ¡Tus adorados Santos y el resto de tus aliados lo harán también!

-¡Jamás!

-¡Entonces destruiré sus voluntades! ¡Y cuando ya nada les quede, les recordaré el más absoluto terror! ¡Y en cuanto a ti! ¡Todo lo que representas! ¡Todo lo que eres! ¡Todo mori… .

Pero antes que aquella figura continuara con aquella tortura mental, algo sucedió. De pronto se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor similar al de un gran vidrio cuarteándose de a pocos.

-¡No cantes victoria! ¡No has vencido todavía!-fue lo que bramó con fuerza una voz.

-¡Venceré! ¡Eso siempre será inevita… .

-¡Lo evitaremos! ¡Todas las veces que sea necesario lo evitaremos! ¡Te enfrentaremos siempre con valor inquebrantable!

Fue aquél el momento en que la pesadilla terminó. Saori despertó y vio que en la entrada de su cuarto estaba el Guardián de Bronce, sostenido por Seiya, Sakura y Kari.

-¿Cómo fue que ésa pesadilla… .-decía la joven Kido.

-No era una pesadilla. Era una proyección, una muy poderosa.-respondió Paul, incorporándose de a pocos.

-Él la detectó primero que nadie.-dijo Seiya, señalando a Paul.-Dijo que algo anormal sucedía y estaba afectándote. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de eso?

-Porque tenía miedo, Seiya. Porque las cosas que ése monstruo me hizo ver fueron horribles durante estos días desde la batalla de Tokio.

-¿Desde la batalla de Tokio? Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido con su mente de forma funcional en todo este tiempo.-murmuró el Guardián de Bronce con debilidad en su voz.

-Fue cuando ellos tocaron nuestra habitación. Paul dijo que Sakura y yo debíamos ayudar.-repuso Kari.-Por alguna razón mi emblema brilló con toda la fuerza del caso.

La Card Master asintió antes de hablar.

-Invoqué a Escudo para repeler ésa cosa, mientras que Seiya elevaba su cosmoenergía.-explicaba Sakura.-Kari hizo brillar su emblema con fuerza y… .

-Y Paul fue quien detectó todo lo que sucedía y fue el puente para poder proyectar en tu mente nuestros esfuerzos para liberarte de aquella ilusión. Eso sin contar que él también elevó su energía.-concluyó la digi-destinada de la Luz.

Paul entonces notó que Saori le tocaba la frente y habló con algo de preocupación hacia el mayor de sus interlocutores.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-El poder proyectado en su mente era enorme. Nunca antes había percibido algo así en ningún individuo. Era tan lleno de maldad y poder al grado que debí esforzar todas mis habilidades mentales y mi aura hasta el máximo. Si no hubiera sido por Seiya, Kari y Sakura no hubiera sido suficiente.-repuso Paul ignorando lo que Saori dijo.

-No evadas el tema. Aún no entiendo cómo sigues… .-decía Kari.

-¿Parado? Esto no es lo más duro con lo que haya tenido que lidiar.

-Eso no quita que estés mal.-habló Sakura.

-Ven. En el botiquín debemos tener algo para ésa fiebre.-repuso Seiya.

Antes de que todos ellos salieran, Saori dijo una palabra.

-Gracias.

-Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Después de todo, nos está ayudando mucho, señorita Kido.-repuso la hermana menor de Tai.

-Es verdad. Sabemos que nos salvó la vida en la batalla de Tokio usando su poder.-dijo la Card Master japonesa.

-Juré ante Tseu que defendería este mundo. Usted lo defiende. Es natural ayudarnos en situaciones así.-habló el Guardián de ojos azulados.

-Y yo juré defender a éste mundo y a ti. Era mi deber.-respondió Seiya, antes de salir de allí junto con el resto de sus acompañantes.

Pasarían muchas horas luego de aquél incidente cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde en Japón. Pese a todo, los que estaban presentes en la mansión Kido pudieron dormir algunas horas y descansar, aparte de comer un poco. Era lo menos que necesitaban ante lo que vendría encima en cuestión de tiempo.

Algo que Shigeru y sus colegas hicieron recordar cuando Tatsumi vio en un papel sobre la mesa de la sala un mensaje que decía escuetamente: Haremos los preparativos.

Pero pese a ello, había una cosa más que todos ellos debían cumplir. Eso era lo que pensaban hasta que entraron al cementerio de Yanaka (2). La propuesta surgió mediante una idea de Serena apoyada rápidamente por el resto de aquellas personas, poco después de que Ikki decidiera salir por su cuenta sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Eso extrañó a todos un poco pero Shun los tranquilizó a medida que caminaban sobre los cerezos que estaban sobre ellos.

-Mi hermano nunca huye de una situación así.-dijo el Santo de Andrómeda, mientras pasaban por la vía principal del lugar, apodada como la avenida de los cerezos.

-Cierto… él aparecerá a su momento.-respondió Rei, mientras miraba de reojo como la estación de policía que debía estar allí se encontraba hecha ruinas.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, una vez que Saori vio en su reloj la hora. Luego de estacionar los autos de la señorita Kido, aquél heterogéneo grupo de héroes vestidos con ropas holgadas y sus cabezas cubiertas por gorras fueron hacia las lápidas con nombres de aquellos que murieron. Al llegar, todos ellos sentían que se les desgarraba el alma ante lo que veían.

Aún había algunos cuantos cuerpos que recién estaban siendo enterrados o llevados a un crematorio. Esto ante el rostro de los familiares que estaban allí, llorando con impotencia al ver a sus seres queridos asesinados en medio de lo que parecía ser una horrenda pesadilla.

-Mamá… ¿por qué mi papá debió morir?-decía un niño con suma tristeza.

La madre solo atinaba a abrazar al pequeño, mientras lloraba en silencio mientras que en su mente maldecía a todo lo que existía por haber permitido tal cosa. El Guardián de Bronce no necesitaba leer la mente de ese pobre niño para percibir su dolor, así como el de sus acompañantes.

Por un instante pareció verse a sí mismo allí, mientras recordaba con dolor como en los recuerdos de uno de los dos seres que lo componían, había perdido a su padre, eliminado por las balas de un asesino. Daba lo mismo para él quién jalara del gatillo, si fue un terrorista o un militar, cuando su padre trabajaba en alguna comunidad de la sierra peruana. Un asesino es simplemente eso, alguien que despoja la vida de otra persona sólo por tener el poder para hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió Sora, al ver que Paul rehuía la mirada de aquél niño.

-Ahora menos que nunca puedo est… .-el Guardián por poco se cae al piso cuando tosía sangre, mientras se le venía a la mente una serie de escenas de aquella vida que estaba tratando de descubrir en que una nave chocaba brutalmente contra otra y se veía a sí mismo como un niño, sufriendo.

-Paul… .-dijo Shaoran, antes de ir junto con todos a ayudarlo.

Por un momento, todos fueron a ver que le pasaba a aquél joven, pero éste logró levantarse.

-Hay algo a lo que hemos venido… no se distraigan por pequeñeces.-respondió el Guardián, restándole importancia a lo que le pasó.

-Pero… .-el niño chino iba a replicarle, pero recibió un mensaje telepático de Paul.

Sólo es un poco de sangre, eso no es nada comparado con las muertes de aquellos que tanto queremos. Tu deber es proteger a Sakura ahora. Shaoran Li escuchó perfectamente en su cabeza aquellas frases y sólo atinó a asentir en silencio.

Poco a poco, todo aquél heterogéneo grupo empezó a caminar. Los primeros en llegar a las tumbas de sus seres queridos fueron los digi-destinados. Al ver allí las lápidas de sus padres y de Cody y Mimi, no pudieron reprimir unas lágrimas de impotencia. Mamá, papá… parecían decir las miradas de esos muchachitos al verlos como parte de las víctimas de aquella sangrienta batalla.

-Les juro… por todo aquello que existe, que no descansaremos hasta que los caronianos paguen por todo lo que han hecho. ¡SUS MUERTES NO QUEDARÁN IMPUNES!-gritó Davis.

Izzy, quien estaba un poco más calmado que el resto, no podía reprimir el llanto. Sus padres adoptivos, aquellos con los que pese a no tener un lazo sanguíneo lo habían tratado como hijo, habían muerto masacrados en una batalla que nunca tuvo razón de ser. Recordó también a Genai, quien lo ayudó a conocer tanto de ese mundo digital ahora capturado por los caronianos.

-No pararemos… seguiremos luchando con tal de liberar el Digimundo y hacer justicia.-habló Tai, antes de mantener un minuto en silencio que fue respetado por todos los que estaban allí.

Los siguientes en llegar a las tumbas de sus seres queridos, fueron los artistas marciales de Nerima. Se encontraron entonces con dos jovencitas similares en los rasgos a Akane a quienes abrazaron, mientras ellas no evitaban el llanto. Las dos vestían ropas casuales y tenían tez clara, así como pelo y ojos castaños. Con la diferencia de que la que tenía cabello más largo, atado en forma de cola de caballo tenía una presencia más maternal, mientras que la joven de cabello más corto lucía como una muchacha más despreocupada.

O luciría, si no fuera por todo el ambiente de muerte y tristeza que rodeaba a todos los presentes.

-Ni siquiera tuvieron piedad con él, Akane.-murmuró con tristeza Kasumi, señalando hacia una tumba más que escuetamente tenía la leyenda "Tofu Ono" escrita en kanjis.

-Recién anoche pudimos localizarlo en una morgue de Nerima. Según dijeron, enfrentó a una patrulla de soldados caronianos cuando atacaban su clínica, pero al final… .-explicaba Nabiki.

-Al final lo superaron en número.-repuso la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, llorando.

Ranma observó las tumbas del doctor Tofu, Genma, Soun, Kodachi, Kuno y Happosai. Pese a que su padre no era precisamente alguien a quien apreciaba enormemente, como lo hacía el niño en el que Paul reparó hace un rato, sentía cierta tristeza ante todas esas muertes.

-Aún cuando fuiste un mal padre no merecías esto… y por lo más sagrado que existe… prometo que los que te mataron recibirán su castigo.-dijo el de trenza, llorando, mientras abrazaba a Akane, quien saboreaba inadvertidamente el salado líquido que emitían sus ojos al ver la tumba de su padre.

Cologne luego reparó en los demás integrantes de la "pandilla de Nerima", también sentían la misma rabia y tristeza al ver las tumbas de Kodachi y Kuno. Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Happosai cuando observó su tumba: Si voy a morir… que no sea de viejo. ¿Qué dices?

-Demostraste valor como nunca al enfrentar a esos malditos de Huranuk o Carlos… cumpliste tu palabra, y yo cumpliré la mía.-dijo la anciana en un débil susurro.

Tras aquello, el grupo siguió su camino y a medida que pasaban veían una y otra vez escenas parecidas a las que vieron. Gente rezando y llorando ante los nichos o lápidas de sus seres queridos, caracterizadas por estar libres de adornos. El sentimiento de culpa parecía hincarse en el corazón de todos ellos a cada segundo que pasaba por no haber podido vencer a los caronianos esa vez. Finalmente, Serena reparó en la tumba que tenía frente a ella.

-¡DARIEN!-exclamó Serena, antes de llorar por un rato.

Todas las Sailors estaban allí, llorando. Simplemente adiós Milenio de Plata, sencillamente no existiría porque el soberano de la Tierra había sido asesinado. Aquellas jovencitas no pudieron evitar el llorar ante la tumba de aquél joven, no era sólo lo que representaba, sino que además, el verdadero amor de su líder había muerto defendiendo a Serena.

-Me defendiste… probaste más que nunca que me amabas y que creías en mí… pensé más de una vez en renunciar pero… por ti ahora estoy más que decidida a evitar que ellos se salgan con la suya.-declaró Serena, mientras Ami la abrazaba.

El joven Tapia casi sintió como si aquello fuera una especie de estocada directa en su corazón. Él pudo haber evitado que esa jovencita sufriera de esa forma. Los sentimientos de culpa parecían inundar su mente una y mil veces pero finalmente pudo calmarse un poco.

Siguieron caminando y encontraron la tumba de Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito. Pero al mismo tiempo, la joven Card Master se encontró con dos personas a quienes no esperaba ver.

-¿Papá? ¿Señora Sonomi?-inquirió Sakura, al ver a ambos allí.

-Sakura… .-dijo Fujitaka, que junto con Sonomi fue a abrazar a la Card Master.

-¡Menos mal que estás a salvo! Lo malo es que Tomoyo… .-Sonomi no pudo evitar reprimir las lágrimas.

-Lo lamento… Tomoyo me protegió y ahora… .-decía la pequeña de ojos verde esmeralda quien miraba a su padre por un instante con suma tristeza.

-Fujitaka me contó todo… Sakura, no debes seguir en esto.-dijo Sonomi.

Antes de que el padre de Sakura dijera algo, la madre de Tomoyo volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos hablando con un tono acusador.

-Ya perdiste a Nadeshiko, Kinomoto. Ahora has perdido a tu hijo mayor, a su mejor amigo y a mi única hija, ¿piensas ser tan irresponsable como para dejar que… .-Sonomi iba a seguir pero el mismo Paul la interrumpió.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó Paul.

Sonomi entonces miró al Guardián de Bronce a los ojos y lo observó de hito a hito antes de hablarle en un tono desagradable.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tú como para interrumpirme, niño?

-Soy el tipo del que hablaban algunos… el "Guardián"… y estos de acá son todos aquellos que tratamos de detener a los malditos que asesinaron a tantos en el mundo, incluyendo a su hija.-Paul la miró más que decidido.

-Ja… como si esa mentira burda fuera a ser verd… .

-¿Cree que es una farsa? Pues vaya abriendo los ojos. Yo soy el hombre por el que piden diez mil millones de yenes.-dijo, señalando a Sakura primero y a Fujitaka después.

-¡Usted!-exclamó la señora Daidouji con furia.-¿Quién demonios se cree que es para arrastrar a Sakura a todo esto?

-Soy el "Guardián".-repuso Paul, con un tono de voz muy bajo y su rostro contraído por la ira.

Ira al grado tal que Seiya y Shiryu que lo sujetaron de los brazos, pensando que tal vez podía agredir a esa mujer. Una vez que vieron que el Guardián se tranquilizó luego de contar mentalmente hasta diez, lo soltaron.

-Sakura… está decidido, si quieres no pelear esta batalla, estas en libertad de decidir ahora.-anunció Paul, para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero Paul… .-reclamaba la Card Master.

-¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, NIÑA TONTA?! ¡TIENES A GENTE QUE TE QUIERE MUCHO!-gritó el hombre de ojos azul-grises, antes de bajar la mirada y hablar en un susurro apenas audible-No tengo ningún derecho para exigirte o pedirte que pelees.

Luego, el joven se volvió a donde estaban Sonomi y Fujitaka. Tras mirarlos a los ojos por un instante en el que reinó el silencio, les dirigió la palabra:

-Son algunos de los tantos afectados directamente por esto… quiero que me perdonen… fallé y no pude evitar que murieran tantos en este mundo. No pude evitar sus muertes, ni el sufrimiento que los caronianos le causaron a gente inocente como ustedes que nada tiene que ver.-fue entonces que Paul reparó en la tumba que estaba relativamente cerca de las de Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito.

Aquella era la tumba de Tseu Yun. Paul no aguantó más y tras arrodillarse ante aquella lápida, empezó a llorar.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Te fallé, Tseu! ¡Me encomendaste proteger este mundo y fallé!-exclamaba Paul, ante la tumba de la anciana china-¡Fuiste la primera que confió en mí y que dio su vida por ayudarme! Ya no puedo prometer cuidar a nadie más ahora. Así que se los pondré así… aquellos que prefieran no pelear, entenderé perfectamente su decisión.

-Pero, ¡qué hablas, maldición! Mis hermanos de Bronce y yo jamás nos rendiremos. ¡Es nuestro deber proteger este mundo! ¿Cómo crees que podríamos acobardarnos en un momento como este?-dijo Seiya.

Todos los otros Santos de Bronce asintieron al unísono.

-Es cierto… además, ¿cómo crees que podríamos nosotros romper el juramento que nosotros hicimos? Nunca podríamos dejar impunes las muertes de nuestros amigos y padres.-dijo Yolei observando a Paul.

-Ni yo… juré ante Darien que iba a luchar hasta el final, me dio una muestra de amor que supera cualquier cosa… ¡¿cómo me pides abandonarlo ahora?!-exclamó Serena.

-También nosotros seguiremos en esto… no dejaremos que esos asesinos se salgan con la suya.-dijo Ukyo, ante la mirada afirmativa de toda la "pandilla de Nerima".

-Papá… señora Sonomi… lo siento, pero ya es mi deber. Si los abandonara a ellos en éste momento, las muertes de Touya, Tomoyo y Yukito serían en vano.

Fujitaka sólo abrazó a su hija, mientras lloraba.

-Por favor… pase lo que pase, haz lo correcto.-dijo el hombre, antes de acomodarse los lentes ligeramente.

-Kinomoto… .-decía Sonomi.

-Creo que ahora hacer lo correcto es lo que importa, ¿no lo crees así?

-Tienes… tienes razón… por favor… Sakura… haz que esos malditos paguen por la muerte de mi hija… y ustedes, cuídenla.-habló la mujer, observando a todos los integrantes de aquél grupo.

-Veo que ante este grupo eres el mayor de todos, y asumo que se reunieron ante ti. Solo responde una cosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El interpelado entonces secó sus lágrimas, calmó su voz y respondió:

-Paul Tapia, señor Kinomoto. Sí, yo debí reunirlos anoche. Lamento que su hija haya desaparecido anoche. Debió ser angustiante y… .

-No, entiendo que ella ahora debe tomar decisiones muy cruciales.-es entonces que el padre de Sakura se acercó al oído derecho del muchacho y en voz baja continuó.-Júrame que los protegerás. A ella y a su noviecito. Júralo.

-Lo juro.-fue la respuesta escueta y libre de dudas de aquél hombre.

Una vez que escuchó aquello, Fujitaka se apartó.

-Te lo encargo mucho.

-Todos ustedes… vayan a la mansión Kido ahora.-dijo Paul, señalando a las hermanas mayores de Akane así como a Sonomi y Fujitaka.-Estarán más seguros allí.

Luego que los cuatro interpelados asintieron, Paul observó la tumba de Tseu.

-Tienen razón… nunca debí dudar de ustedes. Tú has dado tanto por este mundo, Tseu y te prometo por lo más sagrado que exista… que tu confianza y tu sacrificio no serán en vano. ¡Daré hasta mi vida por este mundo que me encomendaste proteger si es necesario!

El Santo de Pegaso miró a Paul por un instante.

-Hasta el final, ¿te parece?-dijo Seiya.

-Hasta el final.-respondió el Guardián de Bronce.-Pero antes, quiero darles una pequeña ayuda. Acérquense, por favor.

Todos hicieron lo indicado y Paul formó un círculo mental en el que todos intercambiaron sus experiencias de la batalla de Tokio. Una a una, todas las escenas de aquella batalla junto con cada movimiento de Adelia, Arinus y Carlos estaban en sus mentes.

-Ahora sabemos que hay que hacer.-Paul respiraba con un poco de dificultad por el esfuerzo de crear él sólo aquél círculo.-Seiya y los otros me acompañarán a la base caroniana, los demás deben ir al palacio imperial.

-¿Estás loco?-inquirió Shaoran.-No importa que tan fuertes sean ustedes, pero si van allá solos nada garantiza que algo malo ocurra.

-Iremos junto con ustedes, quiero que todas las Outer Scouts vayan al Palacio Imperial.-dijo Serena.

-Pero… .-Hotaru iba a decir algo pero al ver el rostro de Serena, no se atrevió a contradecirla.

-No podemos dejarlas solas entonces, nosotros y nuestros digimons las acompañaremos.-dijo Ken.

-Creí que ustedes irían a la base.-dijo Eriol contrariado.-Pero si es así todo… Sakura, Shaoran y yo iremos a la base caroniana… Yue y los otros irán a ayudarlos.

-Pero amo Eriol… .-Spinel-sun iba a decir algo pero fue cortado por el niño inglés.

-Es una orden.

-Lo mejor será que nosotros vayamos a ayudarlos con los caronianos.-declaró Ranma.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-inquirió Shun.

-Totalmente, además si comparamos entre ambos enemigos, los más peligrosos son los caronianos, no esos infelices que están allí.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Paul.

-Esperen.-interrumpió Jabu.-Nosotros iremos a enfrentar a la gente del Palacio Imperial.

-Si… a estas alturas, sólo Seiya, Paul y los otros enfrentarían con éxito a los Shadow Warriors, y con todos ustedes apoyándolos nosotros seríamos un estorbo.-dijo Nachi.

-Lo mejor es que los ayudemos allá, quizá no hayan Shadow Warriors, pero posiblemente hayan algunas sorpresas en ese lugar y es mejor que los ayudemos.-explicó Geki.

-Entonces está decidido… lo mejor es separarnos desde ya… ánimo.-finalizó Seiya.

Siendo exactamente las cinco de la tarde con treinta minutos, con el cielo iniciando su cambio de color a medida que se ponía en marcha el inevitable proceso llamado atardecer, todos ellos se separaron.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche con treinta minutos cuando se podía ver como las formidables flotas aliadas estaban cerca de Japón. Desde la playa podía verse a lo lejos aquellos inmensos buques que se alistaban a atacar. Fue en ese preciso instante en que se oyó el despegue del primer misil aliado en dirección a territorio japonés.

La calma había terminado. Empezaba la tormenta.

Fin del capítulo 35.

Notas del Autor:

Primero, ofreciendo las disculpas del caso a quienes sean lectores de éste fanfic. Hubo un muy pequeño error del que no caí en cuenta en el capítulo 28 de ésta historia. Allí me referí a lo ocurrido en el orfanato en el que Seiya y los otros fueron criados, como si ya fuera demolido. Cosa que en el capítulo 34 cambia porque allí se narra en vivo y en directo como se realiza el ataque.

Las disculpas del caso, garantizando que dicha línea en el capítulo 28 fue editada, y garantizando siempre todos mis esfuerzos para que Las Dos Caras del Ser Libro I: El Primer Golpe llegue a buen término.

Volviendo al fanfic. Ya toda la preparación está armada. Ahora solo falta acción a lo grande, que tendremos de todas formas en los siguientes capítulos. ¡¿Están listos?! Ya éste multicrossover llegó al punto que lo ha hecho tan especial hace muchos años y que lo volverá a hacer especial ahora. Todos los defensores de éste mundo, enfrentarán ahora uno de los desafíos más terribles que le ha tocado a la humanidad de aquél universo. Finalmente empieza la tormenta y se desatará todo su poder.

Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, amenazas, sobornos, insinuaciones y demás a falcon_blueaura  o a falconblueaura 

¡Hasta el capítulo 36!

Lista de términos:

(1) Tarnesus: Mundo neutral en el universo donde se desarrolla la guerra en Las Dos Caras del Ser desde hace ciento doce años.

(2) cementerio de Yanaka: Un gran cementerio localizado en la zona de Ueno (que a su vez se halla en la zona de Taito, uno de los 23 Barrios Especiales de Tokio. Es un lugar especialmente hermoso, digno de visitarse. Para conocer más sobre dicho lugar den clic acá:  wiki/Yanaka_Cemetery


End file.
